Longinus 14 Th : Declare Of War
by Kaze Riku
Summary: Declare of War, Longinus yang terlupakan. Longinus yang berada pada tingkatan Top – Tier Longinus dan selalu bersaing dengan rivalnya Zenith Tempes. Kini, pemegang Declare of War kembali hadir, akankah ia menunjukkan eksistensinya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary :**

 **Declare of The War, Longinus yang terlupakan. Longinus yang berada pada tingkatan Top – Tier Longinus dan selalu bersaing dengan rivalnya Zenith Tempest. Tak seperti dua naga langit surgawi yang begitu terkenal dengan kisah kerivalan mereka. Zenith Tempest bahkan tidak diketahui memiliki rival. Kini Declare of The War tersebut kembali hadir , akankah sang pemilik mendeklarasikan keberadaannya ?**

 **Chapter 1 : Me, The Queen of Agares Seekvaira**

Alisnya menukik tajam begitu dengan datarnya seorang gadis di hadapannya menyodorkan lagi setumpuk laporan yang baru ke mejanya. Dengusan mulai keluar dari mulutnya begitu, tatapan emosinya hanya dibalas statis dengan wajah datar gadis di depannya tersebut.

" Katakan ... "

Gadis di depannya hanya diam menaikkan alis begitu mendengar satu kata tersebut.

" Katakan kenapa aku yang harus mengerjakan ini ? bukannya sebagai king yang harus mengurus laporan – laporan ini ? " Pemuda tersebut menjerit keras namun sekali lagi jeritannya hanya dibalas keheningan. Seakan mengetahui sosok pemuda di depannya telah mulai tenang, gadis tersebut menyeringai sedikit – walau hanya sebentar –

" Bukankah ini karena kau gagal dalam taruhan kita " Pemuda tersebut segera merosot lesu dari sandaran kursinya begitu mendapati nada kemenangan dalam nada datar gadis di depannya.

" Ta – tapi kau memang menggilai Mecha bagaimana mungkin taruhan yang berat sebelah itu kau anggap sebagai beneran " Pemuda tersebut masih mencoba membela dirinya.

" Taruhan tetap taruhan. Sebagai seorang pria seharusnya kau menerima kekalahanmu Naruto atau Kushina – baa san akan sangat kecewa terhadapmu " Mendengar nama sang ibu, Naruto, Pemuda yang semenjak awal emosi tersebut mulai melunak bayangan tentang kemarahan ibunya segera menyadarkan posisinya saat ini.

" Tch, kau menang Seekvaira " Naruto dengan malas mulai menarik secarik kertas dari tumpukan tersebut. Membacanya sedikit sebelum akhirnya membubuhkan tanda tangan di akhir kontrak tersebut.

" Bagus dan selamat bekerja untuk 29 hari ke depan Naruto " Seekvaira dalam hati tertawa gembira mendapati Naruto cemberut.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda tersebut telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sejak ... sejak awal. Ia tak tahu pasti kapan mereka bertemu namun kedua orang tua mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka memang telah dekat semenjak lahir. Ibu Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina merupakan Bishop dari peerage Ayahnya. Pernah sekali, ia mendengar dari cerita ibunya bahwa Kushina bertemu dengan ayah Naruto yang notabene Manusia di Tokyo selagi mengerjakan kontrak menangani iblis liar yang diperintahkan ayahnya. Terpikat akan kesederhanaan dari sosok Minato, Kushina akhirnya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Lord Agares membentuk keluarga namun malang saat Kushina mulai mengandung Naruto Minato terlebih dahulu tewas dalam kecelakaan.

Semenjak dari kecil mereka selalu bersama, dalam artian mereka berdua diasuh oleh orang yang sama yaitu ibu Naruto, karena setelah kelahiran Naruto dan Seekvaira, kondisi politik di Underworld sedang memanas sebagai akibat dari kenaikan 4 Maou yang bukan berasal dari golongan Old Satan.

" Seekvaira – chan "

Panggilan tersebut membuyarkan pikiran Seekvaira terkait Naruto. Ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati seorang wanita dengan usia sekitar 20 tahunan menatapnya lembut. Wanita cantik dengan surai merahnya yang lembut dan tak lupa senyum lebarnya itu merupakan Kushina, ibu Naruto sekaligus ibu asuhnya.

" Kushina – baa san " Kushina merenggut begitu mendengar balasan sapaan tersebut.

" Ah, bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali – kali untuk memanggilku Kaa – san "

Seekvaira menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku tak memiliki hak untuk memanggil anda dengan panggilan tersebut, Baa – san " Walaupun status Kushina merupakan budak dari ayahnya, Seekvaira tetap menghormati dan menyayangi wanita di depannya karena Kushina memang telah menjadi sosok ibu baginya dari awal. Tentu ia sangat ingin memanggil sosok tersebut ibu namun sama seperti yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya ia merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk memanggilnya begitu.

" Ya, ya kau memang mirip seperti ibumu. Ah, apakah aku harus meminta Naruto untuk melamarmu segera agar kau memanggilku ibu ? " Seekvaira hanya menatap blank pada Kushina sukses membuat wanita tersebut salah tingkah sebelum akhirnya menatap serius ke iris Seekvaira.

" Ah, baiklah lupakan itu. Apa kau melihat Naruto ? "

" Dia ada di ruangan kerjaku. Ada apa kau mencarinya Baa – san ? "

" Oh, begitu ya ? Hanya saja, Sona Sitri – sama ingin bertemu dengannya " Mendengar nama rivalnya, alis Seekvaira menukik.

" Katakan saja padanya kalau queenku itu sedang sibuk. Kemungkinan ia hanya ingin kembali mengajak Naruto bergabung dalam peeragenya " jawab Seekvaira malas membuat Kushina terkikik geli. Yah, hal itu bukanlah sebuah rahasia lagi bagi dirinya semenjak Naruto dapat mengalahkan Seekvaira dan Sona dalam pertandingan catur, Sona dengan keras kepalanya datang dan terus meminta Naruto bergabung dalam peeragenya.

" Ha'i ha'i. Akan kusampaikan, ngomong – ngomong bagaimana caramu membuat anak itu betah di depan tumpukan kertas ? " tanya Kushina penasaran. Seekvaira yang ditanyai hal itu hanya menyeringai keji, ia memang lebih ekspresif di depan Kushina dibanding semua orang.

" Itu rahasia Baa – san. " Jawab Seekvaira dengan senyuman misterius lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kushina yang hanya dapat merengut.

XoX

" Akhirnya ... " Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Naruto meraih satu kertas terakhir. Matanya menelusuri cepat setiap bait kata dari kertas tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menandatangai form yang berada di bagian paling bawah kertas tersebut " Selesai ... " Naruto sontak bangun dari posisi duduknya. Matanya menatap sebentar ke arah jam dinding dan hanya dapat menggerutu sebal begitu melihat jarumnya telah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 yang artinya ini sekarang telah subuh dan ia harus bersiap untuk ke sekolah dan yang artinya semalaman ia tidak tidur sama sekali.

" Seharusnya aku tak termakan dengan rayuan kupon 100 ramen gratis itu " Naruto menghela nafas kasar. Dengan langkah malas ia segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar Naruto telah kembali ke ruangannya dan berpakaian lengkap seragam sekolahnya. Ia berjalan pelan membuka pintu ruangan kerja Seekvaira yang telah ia gunakan seharian tersebut, langkah kakinya membawanya tepat ke depan pintu kamar yang tak terlalu jauh dari ruangan tempat sebelumnya ia berada.

Tok tok

" Oi Seekvaira " panggil Naruto.

Hening

Alis Naruto terangkat mendapati kejanggalan tersebut. Seumur hidupnya dengan gadis tersebut, Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang disiplin jadi seperti bangun terlambat adalah hal tabu baginya.

" Seekvaira " Panggil Naruto lebih keras sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut lebih keras.

Kriett

" Are ? Tidak dikunci ? " Naruto dengan enggan membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

" Oi Seekvaira kenapa kau tidak mengunci ... pintumu ? " Naruto terpaku, nafasnya tercekat atas pemdangan di depannya bagaimana tidak sekarang berdiri di hadapannya sosok  
Seekvaira yang lehernya berada di cengkrama sosok yang tak ia kenal.

" Seekvaira ? Teme siapa kau ? dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Seekvaira hah ? " sosok yang tak ia kenal tersebut hanya menyeringai keji kepadanya.

" Kau melupakanku bocah ? " tanya sosok tersebut semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher Seekvaira.

" Na – Naruto lari ... " Naruto melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar suara Seekvaira yang terputus – putus tersebut.

" Lepaskan Seekvaira " Naruto berlari cepat ke arah sosok tersebut. Dengan cepat ia telah berada di samping sosok tersebut.

" Terima ini " Naruto memberikan tendangannya namun hanya mengenai angin kosong karena sosok tersebut telah berpindah tempat di belakang Naruto.

" Lambat "

Bug

Naruto segera terlempar dan menabrak ranjang dari Seekvaira. Dalam keadaan tersebut, Naruto perlahan bangkit dan menyeka darahnya menatap penuh benci pada sosok tersebut yang telah melepaskan Seekvaira. Iris birunya menatap intens pada Seekvaira yang terbaring di lantai, secara samar ia masih dapat mendengar deru nafas Seekvaira dan melihat hidungnya yang masih kembang kempis dalam hati ia lega mendapati kingnya tersebut masih hidup.

" Kuasumsikan kau memiliki urusan denganku. Siapa kau ? Kenapa kau berbicara padaku seolah kita saling kenal ? " sosok tersebut terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

" Seolah ? Ternyata benar kau melupakanku Naruto " Sosok tersebut mendecih tak senang selesai mengakhiri ucapannya. Dalam sekejap ia telah berada di depan Naruto namun belum sempat berbuat apa – apa Naruto terlebih dahulu menjerit kesakitan begitu tangannya yang berniat memberikan serangan diinjak secara keras oleh sosok tersebut.

" Dengarkan aku bocah " Iris biru Naruto kembali ke sosok tersebut. Iris tersebut tercekat begitu menyadari bahwa iris yang dimiliki sosok tersebut serupa dengannya.

" Si – siapa sebenarnya kau ? " Jawab Naruto lemah.

" Aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku. Ingatlah tentang diriku karena aku membutuhkan jawabanmu segera " Selesai dengan ucapannya tersebut sebuah cahaya terang menghantam dirinya. Matanya secara otomatis tertutup dan yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah suara seorang wanita yang memanggil dirinya.

XoX

" Naruto bangun ! Oi, anak nakal bangunlah " Naruto mulai membuka matanya, masih dalam keadaan buram ia mendapati ibunya berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terangkat ke atas.

" Bangun Bodoh "

Plak

" Itteee " Jerit Naruto begitu merasakan panas pada pipinya sebagai akibat tamparan dari ibunya.

" Akhirnya kau bangun juga " Ucap Kushina polos sukses membuat alis Naruto berkedut belum lagi melihat senyuman mengejek dari Seekvaira yang sedari tadi berdiri bersandar pada pintu menatap interaksi ibu dan anak tersebut.

" Bisakah Kaa – san membangunkan ku dengan lebih lembut lagi " Keluh Naruto meraba pipinya.

" Jika terus begini, Kaa san akan sulit mendapat cucu karena tak ada gadis yang mau menikah denganku akibat tamparan Kaa – san yang pastinya dapat merusak wajah tampanku ini " Ucap Naruto dengan narsis

Buk

" Itte ... " jerit Naruto sekali lagi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terlihat samar mengeluarkan asap.

" sudah jangan ngelindur lagi. Cepat bersiap sana " perintah Kushina sambil menggosok kepalan tangannya sehabis menjitak kepala kuning anaknya.

" Ha'i " balas Naruto dengan malas. Kushina tersenyum lebar mendapati balasan seperti itu dan segera keluar meninggalkan Seekvaira dan Naruto dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Ano ... Seekvaira " Naruto yang telah mengenggam knob pintu kamar mandi berhenti menatap atau lebih tepatnya menelusuri tubuh Seekvaira dengan matanya.

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Mesum " Hardik Seekvaira yang sedikit merona akibat tatapan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengabaikan hardikan tersebut.

" Kau ... kau baik – baik saja bukan ? " Seekvaira hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

" apa yang kau maksud Naruto. Aku baik , tentu saja "

" Begitu " Naruto membuat senyum terpaksa.

" Ada apa Naruto ? Kau terlihat aneh pagi ini " tanya Seekvaira yang mulai terlihat khawatir akan kondisi queennya tersebut

" Tidak, tidak ada apa – apa. " Jawab Naruto lalu segera masuk dalam kamar mandi.

' Sudah kuduga, itu hanya mimpi ' batin Naruto.

 **TBC**

 **Ok, ini fic baruku. Ya, fic ini hanya selingan aja jadi jangan terlalu berharap akan ada lanjutannya :v ( bercanda ).**

 **Pertanyaan pertama terkait pair. Kemungkinan Single Pair dengan kandidat Sona atau Seekvaira dan beberapa gadis lain yang akan muncul ke depannya.**

 **Pertanyaan kedua terkait dengan kemampuan sacred gear Naruto. Kemampuan sacred gearnya berkaitan dengan ruang dan waktu.**

 **Pertanyaan ketiga terkait status Naruto dalam peerage Seekvaira. Itu dibahas pada chap depan. Di chap depan akan ada sedikit cuplikan kenapa Naruto bisa masuk peerage Seekvaira dan sedikit gambaran kemampuan Naruto.**

 **Sip Kurasa di sini aja dulu. Thanks dan tolong beri aku masukan apa harus melanjutkan fic ini atau tidak ? beserta kandidat gadis yang akan jadi pair Naruto. Diharapkan dari fraksi iblis ya soalnya Naruto kan iblis hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary :**

 **Declare of The War, Longinus yang terlupakan. Longinus yang berada pada tingkatan Top – Tier Longinus dan selalu bersaing dengan rivalnya Zenith Tempest. Tak seperti dua naga langit surgawi yang begitu terkenal dengan kisah kerivalan mereka. Zenith Tempest bahkan tidak diketahui memiliki rival. Kini Declare of The War tersebut kembali hadir , akankah sang pemilik mendeklarasikan keberadaannya ?**

 **Chapter 2 : My Previous Story**

 **Flashback**

 **3 tahun yang lalu**

" KEMARI KAU NARUTOO! "

" HUAAAA "

Dua teriakan dari iblis yang umurnya sama tersebut memenuhi lorong istana Agares yang sepi. Para pelayan istana hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan saling kejar dimana sang gadis yang merupakan majikan mereka selalu terlihat kesal sedangkan sang lelaki yang sebaliknya malah tertawa bebas setelah selesai mengerjai sang gadis.

" Seekvaira – chan , Naru – chan "

Panggilan tersebut mengalihkan kedua pandangan bocah berusia 12 tahun tersebut. Dua pasang netra mereka hanya terpaku pada sosok wanita bersurai kemerahan yang perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka.

" Kushina Baa – san / Kaa – chan " Kushina tersenyum lebar begitu menerima balasan panggilannya tersebut. Ia menunduk sedikit menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan dua bocah di depannya. Tindakannya itu menyebabkan sang bocah pirang laki – laki cemberut.

" Seekvaira – chan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kau boleh memanggilku Kaa – san ? " Seekvaira mengganguk pelan.

" Uhm, Baa – san telah mengatakannya. Namun, kupikir aku belum berhak atas hal itu. Gomenne " Ucap Seekvaira dengan nada menyesal. Kushina menghela nafas sebentar, niatnya ia ingin kembali meyakinkan anak gadis di depannya namun cemberut yang imut pada wajah putranya lebih menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

" Ada apa Naru – chan ? " Naruto mendongak sedikit untuk menatap wajah ibunya.

" Kaa – chan tak perlu menunduk seperti itu, Naru sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dan besar. Ah, satu lagi jangan panggil Naru – chan. "

Puk

" Ugh " Naruto mengusap – usap ubun – ubunnya begitu gadis di sampingnya tanpa perasaan segera memukulnya di sana begitu mendengar jawabannya.

" Baka ... kita masih kecil " Naruto meletakkan jarinya di dagu dengan ekspresi seolah berpikir keras.

" Mungkin itu hanya terjadi padamu Mecha – chan " balas Naruto polos.

Satu perempatan secara samar muncul di kening Seekvaira. Dengan senyuman manis – yang menurut Naruto mengerikan - Seekvaira bertanya pada Naruto.

" Bisa kau ulangi panggilanmu tadi ? "

" a- ah , aku lupa harus memberi makan Gary. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne "

Wush

Naruto dalam sekejap telah menghilang dari sana. Meninggalkan satu pertanyaan di benak Kushina dan Seekvaira

" Siapa itu Gary ? "

XoX

Naruto selepas melarikan diri dari Seekvaira dan ibunya berjalan – jalan sendiri ke hutan wilayah Agares. Hutan tersebut bukanlah tempat yang asing lagi baginya mengingat semenjak usia 7 tahun, ia telah sering bermain dan kadang – kadang dilatih ilmu beladiri oleh ibunya sendiri.

Semilir angin sejuk mulai menerpa tubuhnya. Melangkah pelan ia mendudukan dirinya di depan sebuah pohon rindang, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada batang pohon yang kokoh tersebut. Sehelai daun secara perlahan mulai jatuh ke hadapannya dan dengan lihainya bocah berusia 12 tahun tersebut menangkapnya. Memain – mainkan sebentar secarik daun tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskannya lagi membiarkan daun tersebut melayang ke arah gundukan semak yang memang tak berada jauh di depannya.

Grrkk grkk

Iris birunya menyipit begitu matanya terfokus pada semak di depannya. Irisnya tersebut masih terus menatap waspada pada semak tersebut sebelum akhirnya fokusnya teralihkan oleh sebuah tepukan lembut di pundaknya.

" Naruto "

Naruto segera terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar panggilan tersebut. Secara terburu – buru, ia menoleh ke belakang tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lega begitu melihat wajah Seekvaira.

" Seekvaira huh ? Kau mengejutkanku "

" Eh ? Kenapa aku mengejutkanmu Naruto ? " tanya Seekvaira mulai penasaran namun hanya dibalas gelengan kecil oleh Naruto seraya bocah pirang itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada semak – semak tersebut.

Sebuah tanda tanya abstrak muncul di atas kepalanya begitu tak mendapati lagi gerakan dari semak tersebut.

' Tunggu, dengan intensitas anginnya yang semakin tinggi bukannya seharusnya semak – semak tersebut lebih mudah bergoyang dari yang tadi. ' Secara iseng, Naruto meraih sebuah kerikil yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

" Ne Seekvaira ... " Seekvaira menatap pada Naruto dengan alis yang terangkat.

" Ketika kau mendapat tanda dariku. Jangan ragu larilah ke dalam dan minta bantuan oke ? " Seekvaira hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya polos. Dalam batinnya, ia menolak mengikuti kemauan Naruto karena berpikir Naruto tengah bersiap dengan rencana jahilnya lagi kali ini.

Syut

Dengan sedikit kencang, batu yang telah Naruto lapisi dengan demonic power tersebut meluncur ke arah semak – semak tersebut. Dan ...

Tuk

" Itteeee ... " teriakan yang sedikit nyaring tersebut menyentak kedua bocah iblis tersebut. Naruto dengan tanggap segera bangun dan berdiri di depan Seekvaira dengan tangan kiri yang telah terangkat berusaha melindungi temannya tersebut.

" Siapa ? " tanya Naruto dengan nada mengancam sementara Seekvaira mulai bergetar dan menggengam pundak Naruto sebagai akibat dari merasakan ketakutan.

Secara perlahan seorang sosok pemuda keluar dari semak – semak tersebut. Sebuah seringaian gila terpampang pada wajahnya.

" Tak kusangka kau menyadariku bocah. " Naruto hanya diam mendengar pujian tersebut. Matanya terus menelusuri tubuh pemuda di depannya. Sebuah jubah kehitaman yang sedikit longgar menutupi tubuh pemuda tersebut hingga ke bagian wajah. Bahu kirinya juga terlihat turun ke bawah sedikit dengan tangan kiri berada dalam saku sementara tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan menunjuk sosok dirinya.

" Matamu ... " Naruto mengangkat alisnya penasaran. " Matamu sangat bagus bocah. Kau memiliki potensi yang tinggi, jadi bisakah kau menjadi anak yang baik dengan menyerahkan teman gadis di belakangmu itu kepadaku "

" Untuk ? " tanya Naruto.

" Bermain. Ah, kalian tahu permainan mencari harta karun ? " Mendapati keheningan dari dua bocah di depannya pemuda tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya " Yah, sebut saja begitu. Aku sedang bermain dengan seseorang dan gadis di belakangmu itu adalah hartanya. "

" Ah, begitu " Senyum Naruto melebar. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari dari balik lengan panjang Naruto 5 bola kecil dengan ragam warna telah siap di sana.

" Jaa ... kalau begitu " Naruto meraih tangan Seekvaira sementara Seekvaira hanya menatap horror pada Naruto yang ia kira akan menyerahkannya.

" Mari bermain "

BUM BUM BUM

Naruto dengan cepat segera menarik tangan Seekvaira menuntun gadis itu menuju ke luar hutan. Naruto terus memfokuskan telinganya akan suara – suara di sekitarnya, begitu pendengaran sensitifnya mendengar sesuatu yang janggal. Naruto kembali menarik Seekvaira ke arah lain , ke dalam hutan tepat seperti yang direncanakan oleh pemuda yang merupakan assasin tersebut.

Wush

' bocah yang menarik ' batin Assasin tersebut mulai berlari mengejar Naruto dan Seekvaira yang semakin ke dalam hutan.

Back to Naruto

Naruto kini telah melepaskan tarikannya pada tangan Seekvaira. Saat ini mereka tepat berada di tengah hutan dalam posisi bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya akar – akar pohon.

" Ini percuma Naruto " Naruto menghela nafas lelah mendengar pernyataan Seekvaira. Pernyataan tersebut sangatlah tepat, lawan mereka kali ini seorang assasin yang bahkan mampu menginfiltrasi daerah Agares yang terkenal dengan 10 keamanan terkuat di Meikai.

" Sebenarnya masih ada satu cara " Seekvaira menoleh ke Naruto begitu mendengar bisikan lirih tersebut. " Apa itu ? " Tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi serius, tatapan tersebut membuat Seekvaira tersentak karena baru kali ini melihat Naruto serius.

" Dengar Seekvaira ... "

XoX

" Hoi , Gaki dimana kalian ? " Assasin tersebut dengan santai berteriak lantang, ia tak perlu khawatir suaranya kedengaran hingga ke bagian istana sebab mereka telah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan. Ini memang strateginya membuat bocah tersebut sedikit paranoid hanya dengan menimbulkan bunyi – bunyian di sekitar jalan keluar hutan, ia memprediksikan bocah tersebut akan berpaling dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Lalu prediksinya terbukti tepat ketika ia dapat merasakan hawa kehadiran dua bocah tersebut semakin dekat.

Mata Assasin tersebut terpaku pada pohon raksasa. Dalam sekali lihat tak ada yang aneh dengan pohon raksasa tersebut tapi jika diperhatikan lagi kau dapat merasakan sedikit aura yang ditahan oleh sebuah kekkai sederhana.

' Mereka mencoba mengelabuiku huh ? Menarik ' batin Assasin tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menuju bagian dari akar – akar tersebut tempat terbesar dari sumber energi yang ia rasakan.

" Permainan selesai anak – anak " ucapnya dengan nada horror.

Dor Dor

Dua tembakan secara telak ia tembakkan ke dalam bagian pohon tersebut dengan seringai keji ia membuka sedikit akar – akar yang seperti tirai tersebut. Namun matanya membulat begitu dalam akar – akar tersebut tidak ada bocah yang ia cari melainkan sebuah boneka jerami di mana pada bagian boneka jerami tersebut terdapat sebuah bola yang berukuran cukup besar.

" Kena kau " teriakan yang berasal dari atas tersebut sama sekali tak membantunya begitu dua bola tersebut mengeluarkan sinar kemerahan yang cukup terang, cukup untuk membutakan sesaat Assasin tersebut.

Rencana Naruto adalah seperti ini, ia ingin membuat Assasin tersebut mengira dirinya dan Seekvaira berada dalam ruang yang tertutup sehingga assasin tersebut berpikir dapat dengan mudah mengeliminasi mereka karena itu ia meminta Seekvaira membuat sebuah barrier dengan konsentrasi penuh di bagian akar pohon tersebut. Jadi, konsentrasi energi mereka yang relatif kecil akan tertutup dan memudahkan mereka bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya batang – batang pohon tersebut. Mereka masih belum mahir menggunakan sayap hal itu yang membuat mereka harus turun ke tanah terlebih dahulu membuat assasin tersebut buta sehingga dapat memberikan mereka waktu untuk kabur.

" Arrgghhh mataku ... mataku " assasin tersebut mulai menembak asal dengan pistolnya, satu pelurunya hampir mengenai Seekvaira namun Naruto terlebih dahulu menggunakan energi sihirnya yang tersisa untuk melindungi Seekvaira.

Bruk

" ugh " Naruto meringis ketika satu lagi peluru yang ditembak asal tersebut merobek lengan kanannya.

" Naruto !" Seekvaira berhenti begitu melihat Naruto terjatuh. Ia berniat membantu Naruto namun teriakan Naruto menghentikannya.

" Pergi ! Pergi Seekvaira. Aku akan menanganinya di sini " Mengerti situasi dengan tanggap, Seekvaira segera berlari sementara Naruto perlahan bangkit menatap ke arah assasin yang sepertinya telah mendapat penglihatannya kembali.

" Cerdik juga bocah. Kau memang memiliki potensi. Tapi ... " Assasin tersebut menodongkan pistolnya ke direksi Naruto. " Aku tak punya waktu untuk main – main bersamamu bocah "

Dor dor dor

Naruto lari terbirit – birit berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain begitu pohon tersebut runtuh menerima beberapa peluru.

" Apa kau hanya bisa lari bocah ? " Hardikan tersebut dibalas keheningan karena Naruto memang hanya terfokus untuk terus berlari.

" oi oi Oji – san bukankah ini berbahaya hah ?! " teriak Naruto tak jelas.

Kesal dengan pelurunya yang sama sekali belum mengenai Naruto. Assasin tersebut menyibak pelan jubahnya mengeluarkan sebuah gagang pedang yang berbentuk lurus saja.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya ketika merasa pernah melihat pedang tersebut. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya begitu sebuah kata – kata dari buku yang pernah ia baca terngiang di otaknya mengingatkannya atas informasi mengenai benda apa yang dipegang Assasin tersebut.

 **Light Sword**

Naruto melebarkan matanya begitu Gagang pedang itu ditumbuhi oleh semacam cahaya.

" Nah, akan kuhabisi kau dengan cepat bocah. Selanjutnya giliran pewaris dari Agares itu "

" Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Seekvaira " Naruto meraih sebuah pedang kecil dari inventorinya. Pedang ini sebenarnya merupakan warisan dari ayahnya, ya setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui dari ibunya.

" Tch apa kau bermain masak – masakan dengan pisau itu bocah " ejek Assasin tersebut dan dalam sekejap ia muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan kuda – kuda menebas kepala pirangnya.

Ting

Pedang kecil yang ia gunakan untuk bertahan tersebut terlihat perlahan terkikis oleh pedang cahaya milik lawannya, gigi Naruto bergemeletuk menyadari perbedaan kemampuan dan senjata yang jauh di antara mereka saat ini.

Buag

Naruto terlempar dan mendarat keras di pohon yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Tak tanggung tendangan tersebut cukup membuat pohon dibawahnya hampir runtuh dan Naruto sama sekali tak dapat merasakan perutnya sama sekali. Naruto perlahan berusaha bangkit, namun Asssasin itu tidak hanya berhenti di sana dengan kecepatannya yang hanya dapat Naruto tangkap sedikit Assasin tersebut telah kembali berada di hadapan Naruto. Pedang Naruto juga telah terlempar jauh begitu dengan entengnya sosok tersebut mementalkan pedang Naruto.

" Kuda – kudamu terbilang cukup terlatih untuk bocah seusiamu. Aku terkejut, jika kita berjumpa di lain tempat aku sudah pasti akan mengangkatmu menjadi murid. Bocah ... sebelum aku membunuhmu sebutkan namamu dan aku akan mengingatnya " bibir Naruto kelu. Tatapan masih terpaku pada sosok di depannya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, pengeluaran sihir yang cukup besar di awal hanya untuk menjebak assasin tersebut itu turut serta memperlemah keadaannya saat ini.

" U – Uzumaki Naruto ... satu hal lagi Oji – san aku tak akan mati disini "

" Semangat yang bagus. Baiklah selamat tinggal Uzumaki Naruto "

Jleb

 _Naruto menatap nanar ke arah pedang cahaya yang telah tertancap di dadanya tersebut. Nafasnya mulai tercekat begitupula penglihatannya yang mulai kabur._

" _Maaf Okaa – chan sepertinya aku hanya sampai disini "_

" _**Menyedihkan "**_ _Suara hardikan dengan suara berat dan menakutkan menggema di dalam pikiran Naruto_

" _Si – siapa ? "_

" _**Siapa aku bisa kau ketahui nanti. Aku memiliki pertanyaan untukmu "**_ _Naruto mengangkat alis penasaran akan ucapan tersebut._

" _**Apa kau masih ingin hidup ? Apa kau masih ingin ekstensimu ada di dunia yang kejam ini ? "**_

 _Naruto tercenung begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Sepintas kenangan hidupnya selama 12 tahun berputar hingga berakhir pada wajah ibunya yang tersenyum dengan air mata. Ia ingat saat itu, itu adalah saat ibunya menceritakan tentang ayahnya. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum akhirnya terbuka dengan tatapan yakin._

" _Aku ingin hidup ... aku ingin hidup untuk membahagiakan Okaa – chan ... aku ingin hidup untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Tou – chan ... aku ingin memiliki banyak teman dan banyak lagi teman ... Tak peduli sekejam apa dunia yang kau maksud tersebut ... aku ingin hidup "_

" _**Itu keputusanmu ? Walaupun nantinya kau hanya akan berakhir dalam sesuatu yang mengerikan ? "**_ _Tanya suara tersebut seperti berusaha menggoyahkan keyakinan Naruto_

" _Tidak, Tak peduli akhir bagaimana aku akan menjalaninya. Menjalani keseharian bersama orang – orang yang menyayangiku, itu yang kuinginkan "_

" _**Hahaha kau terdengar begitu naif bocah ... Tapi itu jawaban yang baru pertama kudengar. Menarik kuberikan satu kesempatan ... pergunakanlah dengan baik "**_

 _Seberkas cahaya emas muncul di hadapan Naruto. Dengan cepat cahaya tersebut masuk meresap dalam tubuh Naruto diiringi suara – suara mekanik yang bergema dalam pikirannya._

 _[ Declare declare declare ]_

" _Aku akan mendeklarasikan keberadaanku "_

Assasin tersebut mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat dari pedangnya yang masih tertancap pada dada Naruto bergetar hebat. Instingnya berteriak panik begitu melihat sinar keemasan mulai muncul dari tubuh Naruto.

Iris Naruto perlahan terbuka. Iris biru itu kini sedikit terkontaminasi oleh warna emas.

" Sudah kukatakan. Aku tak akan mati di sini "

" HAAAAA " Naruto menggengam erat lengan Assasin tersebut yang masih shok menatap Naruto selamat dari serangannya. Dengan enteng Naruto melempar sosok tersebut menjauh darinya, pedang cahaya yang masih tersemat di dadanya ia tarik perlahan. Luka dari tusukan tersebut perlahan membaik seiring dengan menghilangnya aura emas yang membungkus tubuh Naruto.

" Senjata seperti ini ... " Naruto meremas sedikit pedang tersebut " Tak berguna lagi padaku "

Pranggg

" Bagaimana mungkin ... seorang iblis sepertimu menghancurkan senjata dengan afinitas cahaya. Lagipula aura ini ... aura sacred gear. Bagaimana bisa iblis sepertimu memilikinya ? "

Naruto menatap blank pada Assasin tersebut. Aura emas yang tadinya menghilang kini berkumpul pada tangan kanannya hingga memadat membentuk sebuah kunai bercabang tiga.

" Kalau kau ingin jawabannya maka lawan aku " Assasin tersebut perlahan berdiri. Seringainya melebar begitu melihat Naruto melempar kunainya, ia dengan cepat meraih pistolnya.

" Ternyata benar ... " Kunai tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya " Kau memang memiliki potensi "

DORR

Sring

XoX

Lord Agares beserta istrinya yang saat itu juga bersama Kushina di ruangan rapat menaikkan alis mereka begitu melihat 4 portal teleportasi yang begitu mereka kenal. 4 portal tersebut milik pemimpin mereka, Yondai Maou saat ini, Sirzech, Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium.

" Maaf atas kelancangan kami Lord Agares dan Lady Agares. " Sirzech yang muncul terlebih dahulu menunduk sedikit atas kelancangan mereka berempat. Tindakan untuk masuk ke dalam teritori klan – klan noble hanya dengan menggunakan sihir teleportasi dapat dikatakan sebagai sebuah tindakan yang kurang sopan.

" Tidak apa Sirzech – sama, silakan duduk. Kupikir pasti ada masalah genting bukan hingga memaksa kalian semua kemari "

" Tidak perlu, Lord Agares. Kedatangan kami kemari hanya untuk mengkonfirmasi sesuatu " balas Ajuka.

" Oh apa itu Ajuka – sama ? " Lady Sitri ikut bertanya.

" Seekvaira, putri anda. Apakah dia ada di sini ? " Falbium kali ini yang melanjutkan. Berbeda dengan biasanya, Maou Asmodeus itu terlihat serius.

Lady Agares mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kushina. Seakan mengerti dengan pandangan tersebut, Kushina mengangguk pelan mengaktifkan lingkaran sihirnya untuk mencari keberadaan Seekvaira.

" Sebenarnya ada apa ini Satan – sama ? " Lord Agares bertanya selagi menunggu proses pencarian oleh bishopnya, Kushina.

" Seminggu terakhir ini, kami berhasil menahan satu iblis golongan Old Satan yang berusaha menyusup ke dalam teritori Sitri. Dalam penahan tersebut kami berusaha mencari tahu maksud dari tindakannya tersebut namun terlalu sulit karena memiliki banyak segel sihir yang ditanamkan dalam otaknya. " Jelas Serafall.

" Namun, hari ini kami berhasil membuka seluruh segel tersebut. Akhirnya setelah melewati proses introgasi panjang, tahanan tersebut membocorkan rencana dari Old Satan untuk membunuh para pewaris dari 34 klan terutama yang mengkhianati Old Satan. " Ajuka menambahkan.

" Mengkhianati Old Satan ? Berarti kami merupakan target mereka " Sirzech menaikkan alisnya, ini informasi baru baginya.

" Bisa anda elaborasikan Lord Agares ? " pinta Sirzech.

" Sebenarnya ini merupakan urusan dalam klan namun karena berhubungan dengan putriku, kupikir mengatakannya kepada kalian tidak masalah. Selama perang dingin antara kubu Anti Satan dengan Old Satan kami dari klan Agares hanya diam tak mencampuri urusan tersebut karena telah terjadi perpecahan di dalam klan yang mana lebih banyak memilih berpaling dari Old Satan. Sebagai pemimpin muda aku mengambil keputusan untuk diam terlebih dahulu mengobservasi keadaan, begitu melihat kalian yang telah memenangkan perang tersebut, kami baru sepakat untuk benar – benar mendukung kalian. Terdengar licik memang ? namun itu semua demi keutuhan klan " Sirzech manggut – manggut mengerti begitupula dengan 3 maou yang lain.

" Lord Agares ... para pengawal sedang mengantar Seekvaira kemari. Ia mengatakan ada yang hal penting yang perlu disampaikan. "

Krieet

" Maaf jika hamba lancang Otou – sama , Okaa – sama ,Kushina – baa – san " Seekvaira menunduk sesaat masih belum menyadari keberadaan dari empat maou di dekat orang tuanya.

" Seekvaira , syukurlah kau selamat. " Sirzech tersenyum tipis begitu melihat keadaan Seekvaira namun alisnya mengkerut melihat gadis tersebut terlihat ... panik.

" Ah, maou – sama maaf atas kelancanganku "

" itu tidak penting Seekvaira. Kau mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan bukan ? " Falbium segera menyela Seekvaira, sebagai jenderal perang ia dapat menangkap masih ada bahaya lainnya.

" Ah, benar. Naruto ... Naruto saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan seorang yang tak kukenal. Tapi dari caranya berbicara ia seperti menargetkan aku. " Kushina melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar nama anaknya.

Ajuka dan Sirzech menutup matanya sebentar sementara Serafall yang mengenal Naruto sebagai anak Kushina melangkah mendekati Kushina mencoba membantu Lady Agares untuk menenangkan Naruto.

" Falbium, kerahkan pasukanmu yang masih tersisa untuk ke hutan Agares. Serafall, kau kembali ke pusat dan coba cari tahu apa terdapat target lain. Ajuka kau ikut bersamaku kita akan memimpin pasukan Falbium untuk masuk ke hutan Agares. Lord Agares bolehkah ? " tanya Sirzech di akhir.

" Lakukan apa yang kau anggap penting, aku juga akan menambahkan pengawal dan anggota peerageku ke sana. Kushina kau tetaplah di sini kita tetap berwaspada jika ternyata ia menargetkan Seekvaira. " Ajuka membuka matanya mendengar perintah dari Lord Agares tersebut, tangannya terangkat ke atas.

" maaf menyelamu Lord Agares. Tapi bisakah putri anda, Seekvaira ikut bersama kami ? "

" Untuk apa Ajuka – sama ? " Ajuka tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

" Ini hanya firasatku saja. Tapi, aku yakin firasatku tak pernah keliru. Keberadaan Seekvaira di sana nantinya pasti sangat essensial "

Lord Agares terdiam sebentar. Ia mengangguk lemah. Mata terdireksi pada Kushina.

" Maaf Kushina, kau dapat mempercayakan putramu kepada mereka. Saat ini kau lebih baik berada di sini memimpin para pengawal. Kita berwaspada dengan kemungkinan – kemungkinan lain. " Kushina hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah tersebut.

' semoga kau baik – baik saja, Naruto '

XoX

ZRASS

Mata Assasin tersebut membulat

' Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? ' batinnya bingung.

Ya, sepersekian detik setelah ia menembak tiba – tiba Naruto menghilang dan muncul tepat di sampingnya dengan menggengam kunainya. Dalam sekali sabetan, naruto berhasil menebas tudung dari jubah milik Assasin tersebut sekaligus memberikan luka gores pada wajah tersebut.

" Brengsek kau bocah " Naruto kembali melempar kunainya menjauh dari Assasin tersebut begitu melihat tatapan gila dari assasin tersebut yang sepertinya akan mulai menembaknya lagi.

Dor Dor

Sring

Kunai tersebut tertancap pada dahan pohon, sepersekian detik pula Naruto muncul di dahan tersebut sebelum tembakan Assasin tersebut mengenainya.

Naruto sedikit mengurut kepala dan perutnya. Tubuhnya masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan sensasi mabuk yang diakibatkan teknik menghilangnya tersebut.

" Aku mengerti " Naruto menatap lurus ke bawah tepat ke arah Assasin yang tersenyum menatap Naruto.

" Sacred Gearmu mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan teleport, kalau begitu ... " Sebuah rune terbentuk di samping Assasin tersebut, dengan perlahan muncul sebuah pedang dengan aura suci yang sanggup membuat Naruto meneguk ludah " Aku akan serius kali ini "

" Membaralah Holy Sword " Keringat dingin mengalir pelan dari pelipis Naruto begitu merasakan tekanan aura suci dari pedang itu semakin meningkat. " Aku telah menciptakan kekkai di sekitar sini bocah, jadi kau tenang saja tak akan ada yang merasakan aura pertarungan kita di sini. Ayo bertarung sepuasnya "

Assasin tersebut menebaskan holy swordnya ke udara kosong mengirimkan tebasan energi melintang yang mengarah cepat ke arah Naruto. Mengikuti insting dalam dirinya, Naruto menodongkan kunainya ke depan seperti insist untuk menahan tebasan tersebut hanya menggunakan kunai kecil tersebut.

Begitu tebasan energi tersebut menyentuh ujung kunai tersebut. Secara mendadak, tebasan energi itu menghilang tanpa bekas mengejutkan sang Assasin karena baru pertama kali melihat hal seperti itu. Ia juga sama sekali belum pernah melihat bentuk sacred gear yang berbentuk kunai, entah karena sacred gear itu sangatlah lemah atau mungkin sacred gear yang sangat langka.

Tak ingin berpikir terlalu lama, Assasin tersebut menggunakan pistolnya lagi menembak Naruto. Kali ini Naruto menghindar dengan turun ke bawah hanya untuk bertemu dengan Assasin tersebut yang siap menebas dua dirinya. Namun berkat refleksnya Naruto berhasil menggunakan kunainya tersebut untuk mempertahankan diri walaupun harus membuat ia terlempar dalam keadaan terlempar Naruto melempar kunainya ke arah Assasin yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Dalam diam Assasin tersebut menyeringai begitu melihat tubuh naruto menghilang dan dengan melakukan gerakan yang rumit dan lincah, Assasin tersebut telah berada di hadapan Naruto dengan holy swordnya yang siap untuk menusuk perut naruto.

" Teleportasimu memang hebat namun itu sangat mudah ditebak " ucap Assasin tersebut.

" Matilah " Dengan gerakan cepat, Assasinn tersebut menusukkan holy swordnya namun belum sampai ke perut naruto, holy swordnya tertahan oleh sebuah tebasan energi yang begitu ia kenal, karena tebasan energi tersebut adalah miliknya.

' Dia tidak hanya memindahkan diri tapi juga serangan ' batin Assasin tersebut. Naruto yang juga ikut terkejut berhasil selamat walaupun terdorong akibat daya ledak dari pertemuan holy sword dan tebasan energi tersebut.

Naruto mulai merasakan kesemutan pada tangan kanannya. Energinya juga mulai turun, perlahan ia mulai berlutut menghasilkan kekehan dari lawannya. " kehabisan energi huh ? Akhir yang menyedihkan untukmu. "

" kau tahu, Tugas tetaplah tugas. Sebenarnya aku sangat sayang untuk membunuh sosok berpotensi sepertimu. Jadi kuberikan kau kesempatan ... " Valper sampai di hadapan Naruto, Holy Swordnya bergerak cepat menusuk dada Naruto

Jleb

" Tusukan itu tidak pada titik vital, namun jika kau biarkan kau akan mati. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana anak seusiamu yang mampu membuatku serius bertahan. Ah, sepertinya tugasku juga sudah gagal. Sampai jumpa Uzumaki Naruto "

Jrassh

Cipratan darah dalam jumlah cukup banyak mengenangi tempat tersebut setelah Assasin tersebut mencabut pedangnya dari dada Naruto. Sebelum ia pergi, ia masih sempat tersenyum sebentar.

Kekkai transparan yang menutupi tempat tersebut segera menghilang begitu sosok itu pergi. Tak lama Sirzech dan Ajuka beserta Seekvaira dan pasukan Falbium hadir. Seekvaira yang ingin berteriak histeris begitu mengira temannya telah ditewas ditahan oleh Ajuka.

" Tenanglah, ia belum mati. Namun, jika kita membawanya ke rumah sakit akan sangat terlambat. Seekvaira ... reinkarnasikan ia dalam peeragemu " Seekvaira melebarkan matanya sesaat, setelah mengerti dengan perintah Ajuka, ia perlahan mendekati Naruto. Sebuah bidak ratu terlihat bereaksi ketika berhadapan dengan tubuh Naruto namun dalam sekejap bidak tersebut berwarna terang dan berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap.

' Mutation ? Tapi bagaimana bisa ? ' Batin Ajuka yang mengangkat alisnya heran akan peristiwa di depannya.

" Aku, Seekvaira Agares. Memanggilmu Uzumaki Naruto. Hidup dan layani aku dalam peerageku "

Begitu ritual tersebut selesai. Kunai yang semula masih berada di tangan Naruto menghilang dan masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Fenomena tersebut hanya dapat ditangkap oleh Ajuka yang melebarkan matanya begitu melihat hal tersebut.

' Mungkinkah ... anak ini ... Declare Of War '

 **TBC**

 **Yah, ini adalah yang sesuai saya perjanjikan. Di sini udah diperlihatkan sedikit bukan kemampuan Declare of War. Ia mampu memindahkan pemilik bahkan serangan lawan namun ini masih level bawah dari serangan tersebut. Dalam Declare of War nanti juga terdapat level – level kekuatan yang harus Naruto lalui untuk menguasainya secara penuh. Potensi dari sacred gear Naruto akan diperjelas chapter depan beserta dengan bentuk sacred gearnya.**

 **Seekvaira Agares ? Enggak kenal ? Dia adalah pewaris dari keluarga Agares salah satu dari 4 rookie terbaik selain Sairaorg, Sona dan Rias. Ia memang hanya memiliki satu peerage yaitu ratunya yang bernama Alivian namun disini aku ganti dengan Naruto hehe.**

 **Ada yang bilang pernah lihat konsepnya, yah karena memang ini sedikit terinspirasi dari fanfic House of Sitri Butler, namun di sini Naruto tidak menjadi butler , hanya menjadi teman kecil Seekvaira. Wajah Seekvaira sudah saya jadikan foto profil untuk fic ini bagi yang belum tahu gimana mukanya.**

 **Mengenai harem atau tidak ? Saya masih belum memutuskan sehingga saya akan tetap menyuplai beberapa gadis yang nanti dekat dengan Naruto dan biarkan Naruto yang memilih nantinya hehe.**

 **Untuk fic yang lain, akan saya update setelah atau saat saya ujian. Terima kasih.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary :**

 **Declare of The War, Longinus yang terlupakan. Longinus yang berada pada tingkatan Top – Tier Longinus dan selalu bersaing dengan rivalnya Zenith Tempest. Tak seperti dua naga langit surgawi yang begitu terkenal dengan kisah kerivalan mereka. Zenith Tempest bahkan tidak diketahui memiliki rival. Kini Declare of The War tersebut kembali hadir , akankah sang pemilik mendeklarasikan keberadaannya ?**

 **Chapter 3 : Me, The Student of Ajuka Beelzebub and Serafall Leviathan**

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan begitu mengingat tugas yang menantinya ketika sampai di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama ibunya dan Seekvaira. Yah, 3 tahun telah berlalu semenjak Naruto menjadi queen Seekvaira. Di usianya yang pada manusia bumi setara dengan 15 tahun, Seekvaira telah diamanatkan untuk mengawasi salah satu Teritori Agares di dunia manusia, tepatnya di Osaka, salah satu kota terbesar di Jepang. Namun, akibat sifat Daughter complex yang diderita Lord Agares, ia juga memerintahkan Kushina untuk mengikuti Seekvaira ke dunia manusia yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh ibu Naruto itu.

" Tadaima ... " Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut, tanpa menunggu respon untuk membuka pintu itu ia sendiri dengan langkah gontai memasuki pintu tersebut. Alasan ia melakukan hal itu ? simpel karena memang tak ada orang di rumah. Seekvaira pasti pergi ke pameran Mecha yang saat ini digelar di Osaka Centre setelah berhasil menjebak dirinya untuk mengerjakan laporan yang seharusnya tugas Seekvaira, mengenai Kushina, ibunya itu menggunakan kedok sebagai wanita karrier di dunia manusia sehingga sangat jarang berada di rumah.

Naruto menguap lebar begitu tangannya telah menyentuh knob pintu ruangan kerja tersebut. Dirinya masih mengantuk sebab kekurangan tidur karena hanya dapat tertidur kurang dari 8 jam, dengan malas ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut sambil menggosok matanya, suatu tindakan untuk mengurangi rasa kantuknya.

" Ah ... Okaeri Naruto – kun " Naruto terdiam. Tangannya menggosok lebih keras begitu matanya mendapati sosok gadis cantik berkacamata dengan tubuh yang terbilang kecil berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Sadar dengan siapa yang berdiri di depannya, Naruto secara gelagapan mulai membalas sapaan tersebut disertai bungkukan hormat.

" Ah ... domo Sona Sitri – sama " Jika Naruto lebih cepat sepersekian detik mengangkat kepalanya maka ia akan dapat melihat lengkungan ke bawah dari bibir Sona begitu mendengar balasan dari Naruto itu.

" Kukatakan cukup dengan keformalan itu ... wajah dan kelakuanmu tak cocok untuk hal itu " saran Sona sambil mengangkat kacamatanya yang membuat Naruto seperti melihat kingnya sendiri yang berhadapan dengannya.

" Hal itu tak dapat saya lakukan. Maaf mengecewakan anda Sona Sitri – sama " Sadar bahwa ia tak akan bisa menang dari kekeraskepalaan Naruto, Sona hanya mendengus dan kembali diam. Naruto yang memang dasarnya jahil dan tak dapat diam mulai merasa janggal dengan keheningan tersebut. Dengan ragu, ia mulai bertanya mengenai kedatangan heiress Sitri tersebut.

" E – Etto ... Sona Sitri – sama bukan maksud saya kurang ajar ... tapi apa maksud anda kedatangan kemari ? " Sona menghela nafas lelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

" Jadi, Kushina – Baa – san masih belum menyampaikannya padamu ya ... sepertinya Mecha – Onna itu yang memerintahnya " Naruto hanya diam mendengar monolog yang dilakukan Sona. Beberapa tanda tanya abstral terus bermunculan di atas kepalanya begitu mendengar sedikit monolog Sona yang digumamkan dengan nada kecil tersebut, tidak itu lebih tepat jika diklasifikasikan sebagai desisan. Puas dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sona mengangguk pelan seakan mendapat ide yang luar biasa bagus. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada sosok Naruto yang masih terfokus pada dirinya, sinar keyakinan memancar dari iris violet indahnya yang membuat Naruto tanpa sadar merona merah terpesona akan keeleganan gadis di depannya.

" Jadi ... Naruto – kun kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk – " Perkataan Sona terputus begitu sebuah simbol Astaroth muncul di sampingnya. Alisnya terangkat penasaran akan sosok yang akan muncul tersebut dan tanpa sadar iris violetnya melebar begitu mendapati pria tampan dengan surai hijau dan aura misterius dari dalam tubuhnya keluar dari simbol tersebut. Pria itu adalah Ajuka Astaroth, Beelzebub saat ini.

" Ah ... Maaf jika aku menganggu kalian " Ajuka menggaruk – garuk lehernya begitu merasa bahwa ia telah menganggu momen yang menurutnya spesial di antara dua iblis tersebut. Mendapati tatapan blank dari Naruto serta tatapan datar dari Sona, Ajuka mengerutkan keningnya.

' Apa aku salah ? ' batin Ajuka. Sona memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali menatap sang Beelzebub dengan anggukan kepala singkat Sona menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang dipikirkan oleh Ajuka.

" Tidak, anda sama sekali menganggu kami Beelzebub – sama. Melihat sepertinya anda memiliki urusan penting dengan Naruto – kun, maka saya izin undur diri " Sona membungkukkan badannya singkat setelah menerima anggukan dari Ajuka, lingkaran sihir berlambang Sitri segela menelan keberadaan Sona begitu Ajuka mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada fokus utama kedatangannya kemari.

" Nah, Naruto – kun, Mari kita mulai kembali latihannya ! " tanya Ajuka to the point. Naruto mengangguk semangat, dirinya telah menjadi murid dari Ajuka Beelzebub dan Serafall Leviathan semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu, pada perguruannya dengan Serafall itulah ia berjumpa dengan Sona Sitri.

 **Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu.**

 **At Agares Household**

Naruto yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya menatap heran pada sekelompok iblis yang berada dalam ruangan perawatannya. Beberapa di antaranya adalah sosok yang ia kenal yaitu Seekvaira, ibunya dan Lord Agares sedangkan sepasang iblis lainnya tak begitu ia kenal. Iblis yang pertama adalah gadis bersurai hitam yang diikat twin tail mengenakan pakaian penyihir pink tak lupa dengan aksesoris tongkat sihir sedangkan iblis yang lain adalah pria dewasa bersurai hijau. dengan wajah tampan dan aura misterius yang semakin menambah kesan kekaguman untuk orang – orang yang melihatnya.

" Etto sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Naruto polos. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari putranya, Kushina menepuk dahinya frustasi sementara yang lain tersenyum tipis terkecuali Seekvaira yang masih berekspresi datar.

Ajuka mendekat ke ranjang tempat Naruto masih berbaring. Tatapannya yang teduh membuat Naruto semakin kagum dengan sosok di depannya itu. " Aku tak menyangka kau akan mempertanyakan hal itu terlebih dahulu Naruto – kun. Untuk tak membingungkanmu Naruto – kun, aku adalah Ajuka Beelzebub dan dia ... " Ajuka menunjuk Serafall " Penyihir wanita yang cantiknya tiada tanding, Serafall Leviathan. Kau dapat memanggilku Levi – tan " sambung Serafall tak memberi kesempatan Ajuka untuk memperkenalkan dirinya disertai dengan pose penyihirnya.

Serafall memiringkan kepalanya sok polos begitu mendapati semua yang berada di sana terkecuali Naruto hanya memberi tatapan Facepalm kepadanya, namun dalam sekejap moodnya berganti riang begitu melihat sinar kekaguman dari mata Naruto begitu melihat aksinya itu.

" Sugoiii kalian berdua adalah Ajuka Beelzebub dan Serafall Leviathan ... Maksudku Ajuka – sama dan Serafall – sama yang itu kan ? ... yang sangat sering dibicarakan Naruto ... " Seekvaira hanya tersenyum tipis begitu melihat Naruto yang begitu antusias karena dapat bertemu dengan kedua idolanya tersebut, yah itu bukan merupakan rahasia lagi bagi dirinya dan Kushina kalau Naruto sangat menggemari Maou Leviathan dan Beelzebub yang dikenal dengan kepiawaian mereka dalam kecerdasan sehingga dapat memenangkan Civil War.

" Yap, kau tepat Naru – tan ". Ajuka berdehem sebentar berusaha agar pembicaraan kembali kepada jalur yang ia inginkan begitu melihat reaksi Serafall. Mengabaikan cemberutan dari Serafall dan Naruto, Ajuka melanjutkan " Naruto – kun mengenai pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, kami disini untuk meminta keterangan darimu mengenai Assasin yang kau hadapi itu, bisakah kau memberikan kami gambaran mengenai Assasin tersebut ? "

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sebentar.

" Assasin tersebut tak menyebutkan namanya. Namun, aku yakin ia adalah Exorcist ketika pertama kali melihat bahunya ... " Seekvaira, Lord Agares, Serafall dan Kushina hanya mengangkat alis mereka begitu mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Mengerti dengan tatapan tak mengerti tersebut, Ajuka membantu Naruto menjelaskan.

" Kuasumsikan kau melihat salah satu bahunya tersebut lebih rendah dari bahunya yang lain bukan ? " Mendapati anggukan dari Naruto, Ajuka melanjutkan " Bahu yang turun itu sebagai akibat beban berlebihan yang dibawa oleh tubuhnya pada bagian dari bahu yang turun tersebut. Misal jika ia biasa membawa beban berat pada tubuh bagian kanan maka bahu yang kanannya yang lebih rendah. Mengingat kau mengaitkannya dengan Exorcist, aku yakin kau mengasumsikan bahwa benda yang ia bawa tersebut adalah pistol, hal yang lumrah dari pistol yang dilengkapi energi suci untuk memiliki bobot yang lebih berat dari pistol biasa. Nah, bisa kau lanjutkan Naruto ? "

" Yah, seperti yang Ajuka – sama jelaskan, namun terdapat beberapa alasan lagi yang membuatku yakin. Yakni, senjata yang ia gunakan berupa Light dan Holy Sword yang memang merupakan afinitas cahaya. Ia juga hanya menjelaskan bahwa ia dikontrak oleh seseorang untuk membunuh Seekvaira, tanpa menyebutkan siapa seseorang itu ... dengan itu aku berpikir bahwa ia adalah rogue. Ah, satu lagi ... saat bertarung dengannya aku berhasil menggoreskan pipinya cukup panjang, kupikir anda dapat menggunakan itu sebagai petunjuk " Ajuka tersenyum tipis mendengar analisa singkat tersebut.

" Gambaran yang kau berikan telah lebih dari cukup bagi kami Naruto. Kerja yang sangat bagus " Puji Ajuka di akhir sukses mengembangkan senyum lebar Naruto karena dipuji oleh idolanya. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan berikutnya, Lord Agares meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Kushina untuk membahas mengenai tindakan Assasin tersebut bersama dengan klan – klan lain.

" Nah, Naruto – kun ... kau kelihatan memiliki banyak pertanyaan. Silahkan kau pertanyakan " Serafall mengucapkannya dengan nada ceria. Di sampingnya, Ajuka masih menatap lekat Naruto yang membingungkan Serafall. Setahunya, pandangan itu hanya akan Ajuka keluarkan jika terdapat suatu hal yang sangat membuat Ajuka tertarik. Apa mungkin Ajuka tertarik dengan anak kecil, laki – laki pula ? Serafall menggelengkan kepalanya begitu pikiran nyeleneh muncul di otaknya. Kecerdasannya segera menangkap mungkin Ajuka tertarik dengan kemampuan Naruto yang juga dapat ia rasakan, kecil namun begitu mengerikan.

" Ah ... mengenai itu ... " Naruto terlihat ragu sesaat. Namun saat merasakan tangannya digenggam, ia melirik ke samping mendapati Seekvaira yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Mata Naruto mengerjap sebentar mendapati senyum Seekvaira yang belum pernah ia lihat tersebut namun entah kenapa senyuman itu cantik ... senyuman yang mampu menghilangkan keraguan dalam dirinya.

" Bagaimana aku masih bisa hidup ? Maksudku aku telah kehilangan banyak darah dan penggunaan energi sihir yang hampir mencapai nol juga memperparah kondisiku. " Merasakan genggaman Seekvaira pada tangannya semakin kuat ia menoleh kepada Seekvaira hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah Seekvaira yang sedikit merona.

" Kau ratuku saat ini " Naruto mengerjap – ngerjap sesaat. Kata – kata itu begitu ambigu baginya. Namun, kesadaran segera menyentaknya dengan keras.

' Ratu ... itu artinya aku sekarang bagian dalam peerage Seekvaira '

" Nah, kau telah mendapatkan jawabannya Naruto – kun ... apa masih ada lagi ? " lanjut Ajuka. Tatapan Naruto kembali pada Ajuka, dengan pelan ia melepas genggaman tangan Seekvaira.

" Ajuka – sama apakah anda mengetahui mengenai sacred gear saya ? " Seekvaira melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar Naruto memiliki sacred gear tak berbeda jauh dengannya Serafall yang juga tak mengetahui asal usul Naruto ikut terkejut karena sama sekali tak merasakan hawa manusia dalam diri Naruto.

" Ya. Aku mengetahuinya. Awalnya aku juga ragu ... Namun setelah mengkonfirmasinya dengan Kushina – san akhirnya aku paham. Darah dari ayahmu lah yang membuatmu dapat memiliki sacred gear. Dan sacred gearmu itu adalah sacred gear yang benar – benar langka. Butuh beberapa waktu bagiku untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau adalah pemilik sacred gear tersebut. " Naruto semakin penasaran begitu mendengar penjelasan Ajuka begitupula dengan Serafall dan Seekvaira.

" Sacred gearmu termasuk dalam golongan High – tier Longinus. Longinus yang keberadaannya hanya tertulis dalam aksara – aksara kuno. Wujud misteri dari Longinus, karena masih belum diketahui wujudnya seperti apa. Longinusmu adalah Declare of War. Sacred gear yang memiliki afinitas terhadap ruang dan bahkan mengatakan bahwa Longinusmu ini hanya hadir dalam 1000 tahun atau bahkan lebih. " Naruto melebarkan matanya tak percaya mendengar penjelasan Ajuka tersebut. Di dalam dirinya terdapat benda yang begitu mengerikan dan sangat langka. Sementara, Seekvaira hanya dapat cengo mendapati informasi sahabatnya yang jahil memiliki kekuatan yang langka.

" Jadi karena keberadaannya yang hanya datang 1000 tahun sekali, maka banyak orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Apa benar begitu Ajuka – tan ? " tanya Serafall. Ajuka mengangguk.

" Kemampuan dari longinusmu ini jika dimaksimalkan akan menjadi peringkat pertama Longinus, karena dapat kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah takdir. Namun, sampai saat ini literatur mengenai seseorang yang pernah mencapai level itu belum pernah ada. Hal itu pula yang membuat banyak pihak dahulunya menganggap sacred gear ini cacat. Namun, aku percaya dengan potensi di dalam dirimu sendiri, kau benar – benar akan membuat sejarah baru. " Naruto tertawa gugup begitu mendengar harapan tersirat Ajuka tersebut. Selesai dengan Naruto, Ajuka beralih kepada Seekvaira.

" Begini Seekvaira – kun, kedatangan kami kemari juga bermaksud untuk meminta izin padamu agar mengizinkan Naruto untuk ikut bersama kami dalam 3 tahun. "

" Maaf Ajuka – sama, tapi ada keperluan apa dengan Naruto hingga harus membawanya selama 2 tahun ? Apa anda juga sudah mengkonsultasikan hal ini pada Kushina – Baa – san ? "

" Kami telah membicarakan hal ini dengan para Maou lainnya dan juga para petinggi. Kami sepakat untuk melatihmu dan atas rekomendasi dariku, Sirzech memerintahkan Serafall untuk bersamaku mengangkatmu Naruto sebagai murid kami " Seekvaira melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Ajuka, Dua Maou itu sama sekali belum pernah mengangkat murid berbeda dengan Sirzech yang terkenal banyak melatih iblis – iblis kuat.

' Sou ka jadi ini yang dimaksud Sir – tan ' batin Serafall begitu menangkap makna tersembunyi dari Ajuka. Pada pertemuan Maou, Sirzech meminta dirinya dan Ajuka untuk melatih seseorang.

" Yah, hal ini sebenarnya bertujuan untuk mengontrol kemampuan Longinus yang dimiliki Naruto – kun. Seperti yang sudah kejelaskan sebelumnya, Longinus Naruto merupakan longinus langka. Aku mengerti dengan kemampuan Naruto saat ini ia telah berada di tingkat Mid – class. Namun, kami para Maou berpikir Naruto butuh kemampuan lebih untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri, karena kuyakin Longinus itu mulai bereaksi sekarang ... benar begitu Naruto ? " Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya mendengar hal tersebut. Ia akui, ia masih sangat lemah. Dirinya dapat hidup hingga saat ini juga berkat pertolongan dari ibunya bahkan ironisnya Assasin yang sampai sekarang belum tertangkap itu juga mengasihani dirinya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup.

" Benar Ajuka – sama. Samar – samar aku dapat merasakan energiku bertambah, dengan kemampuanku saat ini aku tak akan dapat melindungi apa - apa " suara Naruto terdengar semakin lemah ke ujungnya.

' Agar aku benar – benar dapat mengatasi akhir yang buruk yang dikatakan sosok itu ' lanjut Naruto membatin

"Jadi bagaimana See - chan ? Mengenai Kushina – san, aku terlebih dahulu menemuinya sebelum datang kemari dan ia mengatakan semua keputusan berada di tanganmu " jelas Serafall dengan ekspresi serius. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia gunakan setelah menjabat menjadi Maou Leviathan.

Seekvaira terdiam sebentar. Iris pinknya menatap ke direksi Naruto yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Melihat keyakinan besar dari iris biru yang menenangkan itu membuat Seekvaira mengelus senyum singkat. " Baiklah anda dapat membawanya Ajuka – sama , Serafall – sama. Tapi ... bisakah anda memberitahu saya tempat anda berlatih. " Ajuka tersenyum sekilas mendengar keputusan dari Seekvaira tersebut.

" Yeay ... kau memang yang terbaik See – chan. Mengenai tempatnya kami akan memberitahukannya padamu. Nah ... Naruto – kun ayo kita pergi " ajak Serafall.

" Eh ... sekarang? " Jerit Naruto tak percaya. Mendapati anggukan antusias dari Serafall, Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

" Naruto – kun terlebih dahulu selama satu tahun kau akan melatih fisikmu bersama dengan Serafall. Hal itu penting agar kau dapat menahan efek dari Longinusmu itu. Jadi ... sampai jumpa satu tahun lagi " Ajuka terlebih dahulu menghilang sedangkan Naruto menatap horror tempat Ajuka berdiri sebelumnya. Otaknya dapat menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari Ajuka yang berarti ' semoga kau masih hidup satu tahun lagi '.

 **Flashback End**

" Gagal lagikah Sona – sama ? " Sona memberengut kesal begitu mendengar nada menggoda yang datang dari queennya.

" Aku tak dapat menyebutnya sebagai gagal. Lebih tepat dengan ' belum berhasil '. Karena aku menemukan Seekvaira sama sekali belum menyatakan penawaranku itu kepada Naruto – kun " Tsubaki menggeleng pelan melihat keteguhan Sona dalam menawarkan suatu posisi di peeragenya.

" Apa kau yakin Naruto – kun akan menerimanya Kaichou ? "

" Kushina – Baa san telah menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada Naruto – kun untuk memberikan jawaban atas proposal yang kuajukan. Namun, sayangnya proposal itu belum Naruto – kun terima. Aku yakin penggila Mecha itu menyembunyikannya dari Naruto " suara Sona kini terdengar geram. Melihat queennya mulai gelagapan atas perubahan sikapnya, Sona berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali datar seperti dirinya yang biasa.

" Yah, lupakan itu ... Bagaimana dengan Tomoe dan Tsubasa ? Apa kau sudah menjelaskan mengenai sistem iblis kepada mereka ? " Dua gadis yang Sona sebutkan tersebut merupakan dua anggota barunya yang sama – sama mengambil bidak Knight.

Mendapati anggukan dari Tsubaki, Sona tersenyum tipis. " Panggil mereka kemari. Ada beberapa hal lagi yang perlu aku sampaikan. "

Back To Naruto

" Hah ... hah ... hah " Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya secara terburu – buru. Satu blok sihir kembali muncul di dekatnya. Dan dengan gerakan manuver yang telah meningkat dari 3 tahun yang lalu, Naruto dengan mudah menghindar blok sihir.

Saat ini, ia berada di ruangan latih tanding Rating Game yang dimiliki Ajuka dalam Lab pribadinya. Ajuka masih santai duduk di atas singgasana memainkan lingkaran sihir yang merupakan personifikasi kankara formulanya.

Naruto membentuk menekan aura emas yang mulai muncul di tangannya. Aura tersebut mengeras mengambil bentuk sebuah kunai dan dengan tangkas Naruto melempar kunai tersebut lurus ke arah Ajuka. Ajuka yang telah mengerti akan teknik Naruto menggunakan blok sihirnya untuk mementalkan kunai tersebut, namun belum sempat kunai tersebut terpental terlebih dahulu sebuah pisau kecil mementalkannya ke arah lain, pisau itu berasal dari Naruto. Ia kini meningkatkan tekniknya, mengetahui sacred gearnya tak terlalu memiliki daya offensive yang tinggi sehingga harus memanfaatkan beberapa teknik agar kunainya itu dapat mengelabui musuh.

Ting

Kunai tersebut masih terus berpindah arah karena Naruto masih terus mengendalikannya. Mengantisipasi serangan kejutan, Ajuka memecah blok sihirnya menjadi lebih banyak dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

" Teknik yang bagus Naruto ... namun bagaimana jika aku melakukan ini ? "

Syut dengan cepat seluruh blok sihir itu melesat ke segala arah membuat ke segala tempat dalam ruangan tersebut meniadakan tempat Naruto untuk berteleport. Satu seringai tipis mulai terbentuk di wajah tampan Naruto, ia menghilang dengan cepat begitu satu blok sihir hampir ke hadapannya. Begitu ia muncul di hadapan kunainya yang berjarak tak jauh dari Ajuka Naruto dengan cepat melempar kembali kunainya dan menghilang sebelum blok sihir Ajuka hampir mengenainya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil melewati seluruh blok sihir itu dengan kunai yang telah tertancap tepat di depan singgasana Ajuka.

Sring

" Kau semakin cepat Naruto – kun " puji Ajuka. Setelah 1 tahun yang dihabiskan Naruto dengan latihan berat dari Serafall, seluruh aspek dalam diri Naruto meningkat, tekniknya juga menjadi semakin bervariasi.

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya Ajuka – sama. Namun ini belum selesai " Aura emas mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan mengalir ke tangannya membentuk dua kunai lagi. Yah, dengan pelatihan dari Ajuka, ia meningkatkan kemampuan sacred satunya ia mampu membuat kunai sebagai media teleportasinya tak hanya satu. Bahkan sekarang ia telah dapat menggunakan media lain berupa aksara kuno namun teknik itu masih belum sempurna karena Naruto memerlukan energi yang tinggi agar dapat menggunakan teknik tersebut.

Syut syut

Naruto melempar dua kunainya ke atas.

Sring

Masih di udara Naruto melempar kedua kunai tersebut langsung ke arah Ajuka. Ajuka yang tak ambil pusing hanya membentuk sihir pertahanan sehingga dapat mementalkan kedua kunai tersebut. Puas dengan kedua kunai yang mulai terpental kembali ke Naruto, Ajuka membentuk kembali blok sihir kali ini dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak hingga memenuhi seluruh tempat di belakang singgasananya.

" Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau menghindari ini " Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat hal tersebut. Ketiga kunainya segera ia hilangkan, masih dalam keadaan melayang Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya mentransfer seluruh aura emas untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Begitu blok – blok sihir itu bersentuhan dengan aura emas yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, blok sihir itu menghilang. Ini merupakan varian teknik lainnya yang dimiliki Naruto, ia dapat memindahkan seluruh objek bahkan sihir sekalipun ke dalam dimensi yang ia miliki.

" Kukembalikan pada anda Ajuka – sama " bahkan mengembalikannya. Ajuka bergerak cepat pada lingkaran sihir kecil di depannya begitu melihat serangannya muncul dari arah lain. Ia telah mengetahui mengenai kemampuan Naruto yang dapat memindahkan segala objek. Afinitas terhadap ruang telah dapat Naruto kuasai dengan baik.

Citt

Seluruh blok sihir itu berhenti tepat di depan Ajuka. Menjentikkan jarinya, seluruh blok sihir itu menghilang diikuti dengan singgasananya.

" Turunlah Naruto, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan " Naruto yang masih melayang sebagai akibat penguasaan sacred gearnya mengangguk pelan. Dengan cepat ia telah mendarat kembali di lantai dari ruangan tersebut.

" Ada apa Ajuka – sama ? "

" Aku memiliki firasat bahwa Sacred gearmu ini memiliki kesadaran tersendiri ... Bagaimana denganmu apa kau dapat merasakan adanya sosok lain dari dalam dirimu "

Naruto tertegun mendengar hal tersebut. Bayangan akan mimpinya kemarin malam kembali terngiang hingga akhirnya Naruto tersentak begitu mengingat beberapa obrolannya dengan sosok yang tak ia ketahui sebelum untuk pertama kalinya mengaktifkan sacred gearnya.

" Kurasa anda benar Ajuka – sama ... lalu apa hubungannya hal itu dengan latihan ini ? " tanya Naruto.

" Pada umumnya sacred gear yang memiliki kesadaran sendiri akan berkembang lebih pesat jika kau dapat bekerja sama dengan kesadaran tersebut. Maka dari itu, kau akan memasuki alam bawah sadarmu dan bernegosiasi dengan – nya ... bagaimana ? Apa kau bisa ? " Naruto meneguk ludah mendengar saran tersebut.

" etto ... Ajuka – sama ... " Ajuka mengernyit begitu melihat wajah Naruto merona merah.

" Bagaimana aku melakukannya ? " tanya Naruto dengan nada malu – malu. Ajuka hanya facepalm dengan ekspresi Naruto, deheman sekali darinya berhasil mengusir suasana absurd tersebut.

" Kau cukup meditasi ... dan berfokus ... mungkin " jawab Ajuka sedikit ragu di bagian akhir. Yah,karena memang tak ada literatur yang membahas mengenai declare of war hingga sedalam ini.

" mungkin ? Apa anda tak yakin ? " Ajuka menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak ada salahnya mencoba ... jadi Naruto ayo lakukan ! " Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dengan cepat ia mengambil posisi duduk bersemedi. Suara intruksi Ajuka semakin samar ia dengar hingga akhirnya ia merasakan kekosongan dan hembusan nafas tepat di wajahnya. Irisnya yang baru saja terbuka langsung melotot begitu dirinya berada tepat di depan hidung dari rubah raksasa.

" Inikah ... Declare of War ? " Jerit Naruto tak percaya. Teriakan tersebut sepertinya cukup keras untuk membangunkan rubah tersebut. Iris vertikal berwarna semerah darah segera menyambut teriakannya diikuti dengan deretan gigi taring putih.

" Jadi akhirnya kau mengingatku ... partner ? "

 **TBC**

 **Yah, terima kasih atas pujian dan saran yang diberikan oleh para reader. Saya cukup terkejut bahwa fic ini mendapat cukup banyak apresiasi. Untuk saran dari Mr. Uzumaki mengenai update seminggu dua kali saya tak bisa janji karena adanya kesibukan saya di fic lain dan juga di dunia nyata. Romance Naru – seekvaira juga akan saya usahakan namun tak akan saya buat menonjol karena saya belum menetapkan Seekvaira sebagai pair Naruto. Seekvaira di sini adalah heroine utama, artinya terdapat beberapa chapter nanti yang mana Seekvaira menjadi fokus dari cerita. Hal itu sedang saya rancang.**

 **Bentuk sacred gearnya ? Masih belum diketahui ... seperti yang dijelaskan Ajuka. Longinus Naruto ini begitu langka dan hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya, contohnya saja dari para Maou hanya Ajuka yang tahu.**

 **Di sini juga ada sedikit slight dengan Sona dan beberapa gadis lain. Rencananya Le Fay dan Tsubaki serta Lavinia Revi (Pemegang Absolute Demise ) yang akan keluar pada chap depan. Saya berencana memasukkan gadis – gadis dxd yang jarang dipakai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary :**

 **Declare of The War, Longinus yang terlupakan. Longinus yang berada pada tingkatan Top – Tier Longinus dan selalu bersaing dengan rivalnya Zenith Tempest. Tak seperti dua naga langit surgawi yang begitu terkenal dengan kisah kerivalan mereka. Zenith Tempest bahkan tidak diketahui memiliki rival. Kini Declare of The War tersebut kembali hadir , akankah sang pemilik mendeklarasikan keberadaannya ?**

 **Chapter 4 : Me, The Possesor of Declare of War**

" _Inikah ... Declare of War ? " Jerit Naruto tak percaya. Teriakan tersebut sepertinya cukup keras untuk membangunkan rubah tersebut. Iris vertikal berwarna semerah darah segera menyambut teriakannya diikuti dengan deretan gigi taring putih._

" _Jadi akhirnya kau mengingatku ... partner ? "_

" Partner ... ? Jangan bilang ... " Naruto menunjuk sosok rubah di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dengan gerakan pelan rubah itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Iris vertikal itu masih sama menatap tajam Naruto dengan deretan gigi putih yang masih bergestur mengancam...

" Ya kau benar ... Aku adalah esensi dari ruang dan waktu. Kehadiranku membuat banyak perang di masa lampau dan oleh karena hal itu Tuhan ( anime ) menyegelku dalam benda ini, Sacred gear. Aku tak memiliki nama dan bentuk namun aku suka dengan bentukku yang sekarang terlihat menyeramkan dan berkharisma layak disandingkan dengan kemampuanku sendiri. " Naruto hanya mangut – mangut ( Pura – pura mengerti ).

Melihat ekspresi tolol dari pemiliknya tersebut, seringai di wajah rubah itu menghilang begitu ia mendengus keras. " Kau sepertinya belum mengerti begini saja ... " Naruto melebarkan matanya begitu sosok rubah itu berubah bentuk menjadi sejenis cairan yang secara cepat membentuk replika tubuh manusia. Replika itu semakin cepat bergerak hingga akhirnya berbentuk seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenali, yaitu sosok ibunya sendiri, Kushina.

" Aku mampu merubah diriku menjadi siapapun dan apapun karena keberadaanku didunia ini memang hanya esensi dari kemampuan Tuhan dalam ruang dan waktu. " Jelas sosok sacred gear tersebut dalam wujud Kushina. Wujud Kushina itu perlahan meleleh hingga akhirnya ke bentuk seorang gadis tanggung yang menggunakan kacamata, yakni Kingnya sendiri, Seekvaira. " Aku juga tak memiliki nama namun terdapat Tuhan pernah tanpa sengaja memanggilku dengan Kurama ... yah kupikir jika kau membutuhkan nama, Kurama cukup bagus juga " ucap sosok tersebut lengkap dengan bagaimana semestinya Seekvaira berbicara.

Hingga akhirnya wujudnya kembali ke bentuk rubah raksasa. Iris vertikalnya yang tajam kembali ke direksi Naruto

" Bagaimana Gaki ... apa kau paham ? " Cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajah Naruto.

" Oh begitu ... aku mengerti jika kau menyederhanakannya seperti itu hehe " Seringaian dari Kurama itu melebar begitu mendengar balasan Naruto. Tubuhnya merunduk sedikit sehingga Naruto tepat melihat ke dalam iris vertikalnya yang mengerikan.

" Nah apa yang kau inginkan Gaki ? Kedatanganmu kemari, pasti dengan suatu alasan bukan ? Aku akan mempersilahkanmu untuk mengucapkan permintaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan usang " Naruto mengangguk mantap mendengar hal tersebut. Dengan hembusan nafas panjang, sinar keyakinan dari iris birunya cukup untuk membuat iris vertikal di depannya melebar sesaat.

" Kekuatan ... aku butuh kekuatan. Karena itu Kurama ... Izinkan aku menjadi partnermu ... dan bimbing aku agar dapat menguasai sebagian dari kekuatanmu itu " Kekehan panjang dari Kurama menghentikan ucapan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian dengan ketangkasannya Naruto segera melompat begitu cakar dari kaki kanan depan Kurama bergerak akan mencakarnya.

"He ... kau cukup terlatih juga ... Bagus." Naruto segera mendarat begitu mendengar gumaman dari Kurama. Mendapati kemungkinan Kurama akan melanjutkan ucapannya, Naruto diam dan menatap ke iris vertikal tersebut.

" Kau cukup berani bocah ... selama ini orang yang memilikiku selalu semena – semena menggunakan kekuatanku ataupun terlalu takut untuk menggunakan kekuatanku. Namun, kau cukup berbeda datang kemari dan secara gamblang mengungkapkan keinginanmu, aku hargai keberanianmu itu bocah. Namun ... " Kurama menjeda ucapannya, kembali menghadapkan Naruto pada iris vertikal semerah darahnya.

" Sepertii yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Aku adalah esensi dari ruang dan waktu itu sendiri ...Artinya aku dapat berkembang seiring dengan waktu menjadi semakin kuat dan mengerikan berbeda dengan sacred gear yang memiliki kepribadian lain dalamnya ... mereka tidak dapat berkembang seperti dua naga surgawi yang selalu bertengar itu ... mereka memang kuat namun dengan disegelnya mereka ke dalam sacred gear . Kesempatan mereka untuk berkembang hampir nol persen. Keberadaanku bahkan sulit untuk dikendalikan oleh Tuhan ( anime ) sekalipun ..." Naruto menelan ludah berat begitu mendengar hal tersebut ... bagaimana tidak ? bahkan Tuhan sekalipun kesulitan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang ada di depannya ini bagaimana mungkin ia sebagai manusia setengah iblis dapat mengendalikan kekuatan sebesar itu. Mendapatkan detak jantung dari hostnya meningkat, Kurama menyeringai kejam pertanyaan kritikal sudah saatnya ia keluarkan.

" Bagaimana bocah apa kau sanggup mengendalikan esensi kemampuanku yang bahkan sangat sulit bagi tingkatan Tuhan ( anime ) sekalipun ? " Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Masih dengan iris biru yang menyinarkan keyakinan Naruto membalas

" Aku tak peduli ... Yang kubutuhkan hanya kekuatan untuk menjalani kehidupan ini sekaligus mengatasi akhir mengerikan yang kau maksud tersebut. Jika aku memang tak sanggup maka ... " Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. " Aku akan berlatih ... berlatih dan berlatih mengasah semua potensi yang kumiliki. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui Kurama ... aku ini bodoh ... "

Kurama mengangkat alisnya mendengar pernyataan terakhir tersebut. Kali ini iris biru itu sanggup membuat sang esensi ruang dan waktu terdiam. Jauh di dalam dirinya ia memiliki keyakinan tinggi pada hostnya saat ini.

" ... dan kau tahu ... orang bodoh tak akan pernah berhenti dengan tujuannya tak peduli dengan segala hambatan dan rintangan di depannya. Satu hal yang aku pedulikan sebagai orang bodoh ... tujuanku itu dan hanya ada satu jalur ... menghadapinya. Karena itu ... " Naruto mengulurkan tinjunya ke depan.

" Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah menarik kata – kataku kembali. Ini jalan kehidupan yang telah kutentukan "

Hening

Naruto masih setia dengan pose terakhirnya diiringi dengan cengiran lebarnya sementara Kurama sang esensi mulai menjauhkan kepalanya dari Naruto. Wujud raksasa itu menciut hingga menjadi seukuran dengan manusia biasa lebih tepatnya mirip dengan Naruto. Naruto terbelalak begitu mendapati sosok Kurama telah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang ada di alam mimpinya.

" Ini wujud yang paling biasa kugunakan. " Kurama memulai ucapannya. Sebuah aura keemasan mulai mengumpul di tangan kanan dan kirinya kedua aura tersebut berkumpul dan memadat menjadi kubus rubik pada tangan kiri sedangkan jam bandul pada tangan kanan.

" Wujud dari diriku sendiri adalah aura emas ini. Kalian para makhluk – makhluk 3 dimensi yang hidup di dunia ini selalu menggambarkan diriku dengan kedua benda ini " Kurama memperlihatkan rubik dan jam bandul di tangannya. " Waktu adalah makhluk 5 dimensi, keberadaannya diluar nalar kalian para makhluk 3 dimensi dan tak akan ada satupun yang menyamai makhluk 5 dimensi meskipun ia dewa sekalipun. " Naruto mengangguk – angguk paham. Ia pernah membaca filosofi itu karena sering menemani Seekvaira untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Walaupun lebih tepatnya ia sering mengerjai Seekvaira saat membaca buku.

" Jadi apa maksudmu memberiku informasi ini ? " Kurama tersenyum sekilas. Senyuman yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya ia berikan. Kali ini senyumannya lebih ... ringan, tidak seperti seringai mengerikan yang biasa diberikannya.

" Ini merupakan konsep awal. Kedatanganmu kemari untuk dapat menguasai kekuatanku itu tersebut bukan ? Kau masih belum dapat membuka afinitas waktu disebabkan kau belum mengerti konsep waktu, fenomena. Kau harus mengerti hal tersebut terlebih dahulu. Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau bodoh bukan ? kenyataannya kau cerdas ... terdapat sebuah formula rumit dalam otakmu yang menghambat jalan kerjanya. Oleh sebab itu terkadang kau bisa bertindak sangat jenius bukan ? " Naruto memejamkan matanya. Bayangan mengenai bagaimana ia dengan tanpa ia sadari sendiri dapat mengalahkan Seekvaira dan Sona dalam pertandingan catur dimana itu adalah pertandingan pertamanya segera menyentaknya keras. Selama ini, ia selalu berpikir itu hanyalah sebuah keberuntungan belaka. Namun, jika diingat kembali Seekvaira dan Sona sampai sekarang masih belum bisa mengalahkannya dalam catur maupun teka – teki.

" Naruto ... bagaimana jikalau aku membuka formula tersebut ? " Naruto mengangkat alisnya penasaran akan tawaran dari Kurama.

" Bagaimana kau melakukannya ? " Jam bandul yang berada di tangan kanan Kurama bercahaya terang dan perlahan terserap ke dalam tangan tersebut. Kini di telapak tangan Kurama terlihat lingkaran dengan jarum yang jam yang bergerak konstan.

" Aku akan membalikkan keadaan otakmu sebelum formula tersebut terpasang. Saat formula tersebut akan terpasang maka aku akan membatalkannya ... dan mengembalikannya ke masa sekarang. Intinya aku memotong bagian pemasangan formula tersebut. Kau tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana detailnya karena dengan keadaan otakmu sekarang hal itu tak berarti sama sekali. Bagaimana ? " tanya Kurama sekali lagi. Naruto cemberut sedikit mendapati nada menghina dari Kurama.

" Kenapa kau melakukan itu Kurama ? " Ya, itu adalah hal yang menganggu Naruto. Pada awal kedatangannya, esensi ruang dan waktu itu bersikap seakan Naruto tak penting baginya ... namun hanya dalam sepersekian menit sifat itu berganti hampir 180 derajat.

" Aku sudah bosan dengan semua anggapan dunia mengenai diriku. Lagipula, sudah saatnya aku menampakkan diriku ke permukaan ... sehingga kalian para 3 dimensi mengetahui siapa penguasa sebenarnya ... " Jawab Kurama dengan nada angkuh. Mendapati hal itu sama sekali tak menganggunya, Naruto mengangguk menerima tawaran dari Kurama.

" Baiklah akan kumulai bocah ... ini pastinya akan sakit. Dan koneksi kita akan terputus secara langsung. Namun, jangan khawatir sekarang aku telah menerimamu sebagai partnermu aku pasti akan datang mengawali langkahmu. " Naruto tak mengerti dengan kata – kata terakhir dari Kurama, niatnya untuk bertanya telah terlebih dahulu oleh rasa perih, mual dan bergetar yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ingatan – ingatan masa lalu menerpanya dengan keras dan tanpa sadar ia berteriak nyaring begitu sinar dari tangan Kurama yang bersarang di dahinya menyilaukan tempat itu.

' _Ku – Kushina ... beri nama ... beri nama untuk anak kita nantinya Naruto ... ya Uzumaki Naruto '_

Satu bayangan terakhir yang dapat Naruto ambil hanyalah ibunya yang memangku pria bersurai pirang yang wajahnya tak dapat Naruto lihat jelas diiringi dengan isak tangis dari ibunya.

' Itukah ... Tou- san '

.

.

" – to "

" Naruto ! " Naruto segera mengerjapkan matanya cepat sebagai respon terbangun dari teriakan yang memanggil namanya tersebut. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dan hanya mendapati Ajuka dan Serafall yang entah sejak kapan berada di Lab Ajuka memandanginya dengan khawatir.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas putus – putus begitu beberapa ingatan masa lalu kembali masuk dalam otaknya. Hingga akhirnya kini ia seperti dapat berfikir dengan lapang dan luas.

" Naruto – kun ada apa denganmu ? Apa kau berhasil menemui kesadaran sacred gearmu ? " tanya Ajuka begitu melihat Naruto sudah mulai tenang.

" Ya, Ajuka – sama aku telah bertemu dengannya. Dan Serafall – sama terima kasih atas teriakannya ... aku tak akan bangun tanpa itu " Ajuka dan Serafall sama mengaitkan alis mereka mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto.

" Naru – tan aku sama sekali belum berteriak ... saat aku pertama kali datang kau masih dalam bersemedi hingga akhirnya kami melihat tubuhmu diliputi aura emas. Dan saat itulah kau bangun ... "

" eh ? " Naruto hanya sanggup mengatakan dua kata tersebut.

" **itu mungkin berasal dari kesadaranmu di masa lalu ... atau mungkin di masa depan. Aku belum tahu pasti namun formula itu cukup kuat ... aku juga tak menemukan siapa yang memasangkannya padamu. "** Naruto tersentak begitu mendengar suara dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Dengan kecerdasannya sekarang ia dapat segera memahami bahwa suara tersebut adalah Kurama, kesadaran dari sacred gearnya sendiri.

' Baiklah terima kasih Kurama ' balas Naruto.

" Ah , mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja " lanjut Naruto tak ingin mendapat pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari dua Maou di depannya. Serafall hanya mengangguk – angguk pelan sedangkan Ajuka matanya berkilat tajam meneliti sikap Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya.

" Ehem ... baiklah jika begitu. Nah, Naruto – kun bisa kau sampaikan kesimpulan apa yang kau dapat dari bertemu dengan kesadaran sacred gearmu " Naruto mengangguk mantap. Ia menceritakan semuanya terkecuali di bagian akhir mengenai konsep waktu dan formula yang membendung kerja otaknya. Ia hanya menjelaskan untuk dapat menguasai afinitas waktu ia perlu pembelajaran lebih lanjut.

Ajuka tersenyum begitu mendapat pengetahuan baru tersebut. Sedikit keraguan akan keputusannya mengangkat Naruto sebagai murid perlahan terkikis secara pasti begitu melihat perkembangan Naruto selama 3 tahun dalam didikannya dan Serafall. Ia kini menjadi semakin yakin untuk melatih Naruto, bahkan ia berpikiran terdapat peluang bagi Naruto untuk mempelajari teknik terkuatnya ... Kankara Formula

" Naruto – kun ... kupikir untuk menguasai afinitas waktumu kau perlu mempelajari kankara formulaku ... bagaimana menurut pendapatmu ? " Serafall cengo mendengar penawaran Ajuka tersebut. Ia sendiri sebagai iblis tercerdas selain Ajuka di Meikai bahkan masih belum bisa mempelajari Kankara Formula yang Ajuka tawarkan tersebut.

" **Itu bukan ide yang buruk menurutku "** Komentar Kurama pendek. Naruto mengangguk senang mendengar komentar tersebut. Terlebih Kankara Formula merupakan teknik yang sangat ia idolakan dan ia impikan. Tentu mendapat peluang untuk mempelajarinya dari pencipta dan pengguna tekniknya sendiri merupakan kesempatan emas yang tak bisa di dapat dua kali menurut Naruto.

" Ha'i Ajuka – sama dengan senang hati "

XoX

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya pelan begitu melihat tumpukan kertas laporan di meja Seekvaira. Keningnya berkedut begitu mengingat menumpuknya kertas laporan tersebut karena andil dari putranya sendiri yakni, Uzumaki Naruto yang kelimpahan kewajiban mengurus laporan tersebut karena kalah dari Taruhan bertajuk mecha dengan kingnya sendiri, Seekvaira Agares.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 namun dua remaja yang menghuni rumah tersebut masih belum pulang. Seekvaira ia ketahui pasti masih berada di Osaka Centre mengikuti pameran Mecha hingga larut malam, ia juga telah menitipkan familiarnya untuk mengikuti Seekvaira secara sembunyi takut – takut jika heiress Agares tersebut tersandung masalah. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto ... entah kenapa sekarang ia sedikit menyesali Naruto yang terlalu banyak mewarisi sifatnya, bukan sifat ayahnya yang tenang, berwibawa dan ... cerdas.

Sringg

Lamunan lebih panjang mengenai suaminya yang telah meninggal segera terhenti begitu melihat lingkaran sihir ke orangean dengan lambang Uzumaki dan Agares. Tangannya telah ia lemaskan begitu surai pirang putranya terlebih dahulu muncul dan begitu lingkaran sihir itu benar – benar menampilkan sosok putranya. Ia segera memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk kepulangan putranya itu

Bugg

" Itteeeeeeeeeeeeee "

Yah ... hadiah berupa Jitakan keras di batok kuning putranya.

" Ugh ... Kaa – chan lagi dapet ya ... Putranya yang paling tampan baru pulang bukannya ditawari makan atau pelukan selamat datang malah jitakan. Ha ... nanti Kaa – chan akan benar – benar sulit dapat cu -" celotehan panjang Naruto terhenti begitu ia dapat merasakan aura mengerikan dari ibunya. Dengan gerakan patah – patah sekaligus cepat ia telah sujud di depan ibunya.

" Maafkan Putramu ini Kaa – sama. Hamba lupa untuk mengabari bahwa hamba ada pelatihan mendadak dari Ajuka – sama. " Ucap Naruto dengan nada cepat dalam posisi bersujudnya. Ia tahu dalam keadaan seperti ini, alasan apapun yang akan ia gunakan tetap berarti salah bagi ibunya. Makanya ia menggunakan teknik terakhir ... menyebutkan salah satu nama Maou yang merupakan gurunya.

" Oh begitu ... " Naruto masih dalam posisi bersujud menyeringai begitu mendengar nada ringan dari bibir tipis ibunya. Dengan tatapan penuh harapan ia menengadahkan kembali kepalanya hanya untuk kembali pucat ketika ekspestasi mengenai senyum tulus di bibir ibunya karena mewajari perbuatannya hari itu sama sekali tidak nyata. Yah, nyatanya Kushina masih dengan ekspresi marahnya, diikuti tangan kanan yang telah terangkat ke atas dan mungkin juga ibu satu anak tersebut tanpa sadar telah mengalirkan demonic power tipis di tangannya.

" Jangan banyak alasan kau anak nakal "

PLAK

" Iiittteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ... "

XoX

Naruto tertunduk lesu. Tangannya juga bergerak lamban dalam menandatangani beberapa laporan yang masih menggunung di meja kerja Seekvaira. Tak jauh di sampingnya berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, Seekvaira dengan anggunnya duduk menyeruput teh. Seringai mengejek masih terpasang di wajahnya semenjak pertama kali melihat Naruto di malam itu lengkap dengan cap tangan kemerahan yang masih berada di wajah Naruto.

" Kuasumsikan kau membuat masalah lagi ... " ucap Seekvaira dengan mengejek

" Hm " Naruto hanya mendengus. Tangannya kali ini mulai bergerak cepat begitu perutnya mulai berontak minta di isi. Ia hanya akan mendapatkan makanan setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan laporan tersebut.

" Kau seharusnya mengirimkan familiarmu kepada Kushina – baa – san jika pergi ke Meikai "

" Hm " dengusan Naruto kembali menjawab saran Seekvaira.

Miris dengan tingkah quennya tersebut. Seekvaira melirik sebentar piring kosong yang berada di hadapannya. Senyum tulus yang tak Naruto lihat terkembang begitu sebuah ide muncul dari otaknya. Tanpa bicara ataupun pamit terlebih dahulu ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan perasaan iritasi karena sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh kingnya sendiri.

" Tch ... Mecha – chan sialan. " maki Naruto kesal. Naruto masih terus menggerutu dengan nada kecil, tumpukan kertas kali ini telah berkurang dengan cepat karena Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya sekaligus untuk menandatangani laporan tersebut. Ia juga kini mampu untuk membaca 4 laporan sekaligus. Sepertinya memang benar ... kecerdasan otaknya selama ini tertutup oleh formula. Namun formula seperti apa itu ? dan apa tujuannya ? apa ibunya tahu mengenai formula tersebut ?

Tep

Pikiran Naruto terhenti begitu mendengar suara benturan kecil dua benda. Matanya melebar begitu mendapati satu mangkuk ramen telah berada di bagian meja kerjanya yang kosong. Melirik ke atas ia mendapati Seekvaira yang dengan ekspresi datar memberikan tatapan yang berarti ' makanlah '.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengulas senyum tulus. Senyum yang pertama kali Seekvaira lihat hingga sanggup membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar merona.

" Arigatou ... Seekvaira "

Seekvaira terdiam ... ia mulai bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Belakangan ini, ia mulai bertingkah aneh jika Naruto bersikap gentle padanya dan juga sedikit ' kesal ' jika melihat Naruto akrab dengan gadis lain. Ia pikir ini aneh ... ya ' aneh '.

XoX

 **At Inggris Airport**

Dua sosok berjalan tenang di antara keramaian. Kehadiran kedua sosok itu sukses menarik perhatian dari beberapa penumpang yang masih menunggu di bandara tersebut, bagaimana tidak setelan dari dua sosok itu sungguh mencolok, pertama adalah seorang pria tua dengan pakaian ala butler namun terdapat jubah hitam panjang hingga ke bagian kaki. Tangan dari pria itu mengenggam erat tangan gadis cantik dengan setelah penyihir berwarna biru.

Begitu tiba di depan gerbang tunggu dari bandara tersebut. Pria tua itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pelan ... ia merunduk sedikit menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis di sampingnya.

" Maaf Ojou – sama ... saya hanya dapat mengantarkan anda sampai di sini " ucap pria tua itu dengan nada menyesal. Gadis muda itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak ... tidak perlu minta maaf Wilhelm – san. Kesediaanmu untuk mengantar saya kemari saja sudah sangat merepotkan. Terima kasih "

" Le – Fay – sama tak perlu berterima kasih. Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk melayani putri dari King Arthur. " Pria tua, atau Wilhelm itu membungkuk sebentar. Ia segera berdiri tegap.

" Ojou – sama berhati – hatilah selama di Jepang. "

" Tak masalah... anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya Wilhelm – san. Aku akan mencari Arthur – nii sampai berjumpa. Lagipula ... aku juga akan bersama temanku ... Lavinia Revi "

" Begitu ... baiklah Ojou – sama. Ini sudah waktunya keberangkatan anda. Semoga anda selamat dalam perjalanan dan sukses dengan tujuan anda. " Wilhelm membungkuk sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut menatap punggung gadis kecil yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

' Hati – hati Le – fay – sama '

 **TBC**

Yo, ini kembali lagi dengan update terbaru. Pada chap ini saya udah keluarkan sedikit mengenai masalah sacred gear Naruto. Dan juga sedikit mengenai Le – Fay yang akan berujung pada perjumpaan antara Naruto dan Lavinia Revi. Perasaan Seekvaira disini juga sudah mulai berkembang.

Untuk pertanyaan mengenai mengapa namanya Declare of War. Jujur saya tidak memiliki konsep yang pasti. Namun, disini terdapat beberapa alasan yang pertama terkait dengan akhir yang akan Naruto hadapi nantinya, kedua waktu sebenarnya merupakan makhluk 5 dimensi yang sama sekali tak bisa diganggu gugat, kenapa dikaitkan dengan mendeklarasikan perang ... jawabannya adalah tidak ada alasan khusus. Sama seperti Zenith tempest yang berarti puncak kehebohan namun afinitasnya elemen dan cuaca dan Absolute Demise yang berarti Kematian Absolut tapi afinitasnya es. Mengenai Zenith Tempest dan Declare of War benar – benar rival itu hanya fiksi saja. Untuk mengembangkan cerita ... fokusnya pada pilihan Naruto untuk akhir yang disebutkan Kurama tersebut.

Lalu, aku umumin di sini pairnya Single. Namun, aku masih belum menentukan siapa yang jadi pairnya. Pair harem hanya akan jadi slight saja. Perasaan Naruto pada semua gadis nantinya pada tingkatan yang sama terkecuali Seekvaira yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary :**

 **Declare of The War, Longinus yang terlupakan. Longinus yang berada pada tingkatan Top – Tier Longinus dan selalu bersaing dengan rivalnya Zenith Tempest. Tak seperti dua naga langit surgawi yang begitu terkenal dengan kisah kerivalan mereka. Zenith Tempest bahkan tidak diketahui memiliki rival. Kini Declare of The War tersebut kembali hadir , akankah sang pemilik mendeklarasikan keberadaannya ?**

 **Chapter 5 : Lavinia Revi and Le Fay Pendragon, My Contracted Magician Part 1**

" Ha ... " Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Disekitar tempat ia duduk bersila kini serpihan atau dapat disebut komponen – komponen Mecha tengah ia rakit. Matanya mendireksi malas ke arah Seekvaira yang duduk di depannya dengan iris pink dibalik kacamatanya yang menatap fokus setiap komponen yang tengah dirakitnya. Tangan lentik gadis itu juga begitu telaten menggunakan obeng dan beberapa peralatan lainnya yang dapat menunjang untuk merakit Mecha kesayangannya.

" Berhenti menghela nafas bodoh ... kau telah melakukan itu hampir seratus dalam kurun waktu 5 menit. "

" Ya berarti aku hidup ... " balas Naruto asal. Pandangannya beralih ke jejeran robot – robot yang telah selesai Seekvaira rakit. Dalam kurun waktu 1 jam saja, telah berjejer 5 robot yang begitu futuristic bentuknya sedangkan Naruto baru menyelesaikan setengah bagian.

Mendengus atas jawaban dari queennya, Seekvaira hanya menggeleng pelan. Matanya terfokus kembali pada komponen – komponen Mecha yang harus ia rakit. Keheningan kembali melanda begitu Naruto yang juga sudah malas mengeluh. Matanya terfokus pada beberapa bagian komponen tersebut, dengan cepat rumus matematika dalam otaknya bergulir cepat mencoba memecahkan bagian yang belum dirakit. Seringainya melebar begitu otaknya yang sekarang telah dapat berpikiran luas mendapat kejanggalan akan komponen tersebut. Dan dengan berbekal kemampuan otaknya saat ini, Naruto mulai merakit kembali mecha tersebut. Tangannya dengan lihai menggunakan obeng untuk menutupi baut terakhir yang berada di pinggang robot tersebut.

" Yap ... dan sudah selesai " bisik Naruto memasang senyum puas. Seekvaira yang mendengar bisikan Naruto segera memandang Mecha buatan Naruto. Irisnya sedikit melebar melihat tak ada kejanggalan pada perakitan – yang biasanya Naruto lakukan – pada koleksinya.

" Aku terkejut kau dapat menyelesaikannya " Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar komentar yang tak dapat diklasifikasikan sebagai pujian maupun hinaan tersebut. Mendengus sebentar ia melirik jam bandul yang terletak di tengah ruangan tempat kerja Seekvaira. Begitu melihat jam tersebut telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00, Naruto segera berdiri menghasilkan tatapan bingung dari Kingnya.

" Mau kemana kau Naruto ? Koleksiku masih banyak " tanya Seekvaira sambil menunjuk satu tumpukan kotak Mecha yang berada di sudut ruangan.

" Tidak tidak tidak " Naruto melambaikan jarinya main – main. Seringai mengejek terkembang lebar begitu ia melanjutkan jawabannya. " Aku ada misi dari Serafall – sama dan Ajuka – sama untuk ke Tokyo. Kuyakin misinya mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu ... jaa See – chan mohon izinkan aku untuk sekolah ya hehe "

Belum sempat memprotes kepergian Naruto, Seekvaira terlebih dahulu bungkam begitu Naruto menghilang meninggalkan percikan – percikan emas. Teknik teleportasi andalan Naruto. Seringainya melebar begitu merekognisi satu aura yang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Tak menunggu lama, pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh Kushina.

" Ah See – chan dimana Naruto – kun ? " tanya Kushina sambil melepas jas hitam khas wanita karirnya. Wanita bersurai merah tersebut berjalan pelan melemparkan briefcasenya tepat ke sofa sambil menunggu jawaban dari majikan yang telah ia anggap seperti putri sendiri.

" Dia pergi atas perintah Ajuka – sama dan Serafall – sama barusan " Jawab Seekvaira menatap sebentar pada Kushina yang telah duduk di sofa dalam ruangannya tersebut. Pandangannya kembali teralih kepada komponen Mecha di dekatnya. Suasana kembali hening, namun dalam keheningan tersebut Seekvaira menghitung dalam hati tepat pada hitungan ketiga seringai melebar mendengar teriakan Kushina

" DASAR NARUTOO KAU TAK MEMINTA IZIN LAGI PADA IBUMUUUU "

' Terima itu Naruto ... sepulang misi kau harus menghadapi monster ini Khukhu ' Batin Seekvaira.

Sementara itu Di Tokyo, tepatnya dibandara internasional Tokyo seorang gadis remaja dengan setelan penyihir lengkap dengan topi kerucutnya duduk tenang di ruang tunggu penumpang. Kursi yang lebih tinggi membuat ia duduk dengan kaki menggantung. Sambil menggumamkan beberapa lirik lagu ia menggoyang – goyangkan kakinya mengusir rasa bosan. Ya ... bosan menunggu seseorang.

" Fay – Chan " Le Fay, gadis itu terhenyak, pandangannya segera mengarah kepada seorang gadis remaja yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan lambaian tangan yang terarah padanya.

" Revi – Onee – chan " Le Fay segera bangkit dari duduknya. Berlari cepat menuju gadis tersebut.

XoX

 **Di Gudang Tak Terpakai**

 **Pinggiran kota Tokyo**

Naruto mengaktifkan sacred gearnya. Memusatkan sejumlah aura emas ke dua tangannya dan dalam sekejap aura tersebut ia tembakkan hingga menyisir seluruh ruangan tersebut. Afinitas ruang miliknya bukan hanya berguna dalam bertarung namun juga dapat digunakan dalam penyelidikan dengan menggunakan aura emas tersebut Naruto dapat mengenali berbagai macam aura, energi ataupun benda – benda lain yang berada dalam area yang dilalui oleh aura emasnya. Matanya bersinar tajam begitu mendapati sebuah aura asing dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Penyihir ? Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di Tokyo ? " gumam Naruto begitu ia mengenali energi – energi sihir yang khas dimiliki oleh para Magician memenuhi ruangan tersebut, Naruto juga menemukan beberapa aura iblis liar yang seharusnya ia tangani dalam skala kecil di gudang tersebut.

Naruto mulai membentuk spekulasi dengan otaknya. Spekulasi yang pertama adalah adanya penyihir baik itu liar maupun terorganisir yang membantai para iblis liar, spekulasi kedua adalah para iblis liar tersebut yang memancing penyihir itu untuk mengadakan pertempuran. Naruto mengelilingi sebentar ruangan tersebut, matanya memicing tajam begitu mendapati sebuah kain kecil sepertinya berasal dari pakaian penyihir yang sobek akibat pertempurannya dengan para iblis liar. Senyum di wajah Naruto melebar begitu mendapat satu kesimpulan yakni pertempuran tersebut berakhir seri, dan iblis liar yang ia seharusnya ia tangani masih hidup dan mungkin telah mencari markas baru sementara para penyihir tersebut telah melarikan diri. Merasakan dari auranya Naruto memprediksi bahwa kemampuan iblis liar tersebut setingkat dengan kelah High Class Devil, pantas Serafall dan Ajuka memerintahkannya untuk mengurus iblis liar tersebut. Selesai dengan pikirannya, Naruto berbalik hanya untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas begitu mendapati beberapa orang telah berada tak jauh di depannya dengan berbagai macam atribut sihir yang bersiap menyerangnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Akuma ? " Naruto masih dengan tenang menatap kumpulan orang atau penyihir tersebut. Senyum ramah masih terus bertengger di wajahnya dan dengan pelan ia menurunkan kedua tangannya.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian. Ini adalah teritori iblis atas keluarga Astaroth, dan diriku atas perintah langsung dari Maou Beelzebub dan Leviathan diberi mandat untuk mengatasi permasalahan di sini. Mengingat di sini aura sihir begitu kental ... boleh kuasumsikan bahwa kalian para magician terlibat ? " jawab Naruto.

Gadis pirang yang terlihat seusia Naruto yang berdiri paling depan tersebut hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia menatap sebentar ke belakangnya memberikan isyarat untuk menurunkan kewaspadaan. " Hal itu memang benar ... "

" Uzumaki Naruto, Panggil saja Aku Naruto Demise Girl atau harus kupanggil Lavinia Revi – san " potong Naruto cepat mengejutkan gadis pirang yang tak menyangka Naruto mengetahui identitas sekaligus dengan julukannya. Sejurus Naruto memotong ucapannya para magician yang berada di belakang Revi kembali bersikap waspada menghasilkan tatapan menenangkan dari Naruto.

" Tenang saja ... aku memang memiliki banyak informasi mengenai para pemegang sacred gear terutama yang Longinus. Aku tak berniat buruk ... jadi bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa para magician turut andil dalam urusan para iblis. " Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Revi berdehem sebentar menghentikan ketegangan yang terjadi antara kelompoknya dengan Naruto.

" Yah benar seperti yang anda pikirkan Naruto – san. Kami memang terlibat dalam pembasmian iblis liar di sini karena mengingat kalian para akuma terlalu lamban dalam mengurus duri dalam daging kalian. Mengingat lagi banyaknya korban manusia yang ditimbulkan akibat kelalaian kalian maka pihak kami berimprovisasi untuk melakukan penyerangan terlebih karena ia telah menculik temanku. " jelas Revi disertai tatapan tajam kepada Naruto. Dihadapi dengan tatapan tajam dan nada menyinggung dari Revi tak membuat senyum ramah Naruto luntur.

" Begitu ... kalau begitu kami dari pihak Akuma sangat tersanjung dan menerima dengan baik uluran tangan kalian. Namun, keterlambatan ini juga disebabkan oleh beberapa masalah akhir – akhir ini di Makkai. Jika anda tak keberatan, bagaimana keadaan teman anda ... melihat kedatangan kalian kemari maka aku berspekulasi bahwa teman anda masih dalam bahaya. "

" Ya seperti yang kau spekulasikan. Kami kemari untuk mencari jejak dari keberadaan iblis liar tersebut karena ia menculik teman kami. " Naruto mengangguk paham, senyum ramahnya kini berubah jadi menenangkan.

" Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Anggap saja sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab dari fraksi Akuma karena lalai dalam pengurusan iblis liarnya bagaimana ? "

Revi diam sebentar, pandangan ragu masih terus mendominasi paras cantiknya. Begitu ia buka mulut, Naruto yang sadar akan keraguan Revi segera menambahkan.

" Aku dapat mengikuti jejak energi hingga ke bentuk terkecil sekalipun. Hal itulah yang sebenarnya membuatku dapat mengenali kalian dan memprediksi kedatangan kalian. "

Revi kembali hening. Salah seorang yang terlihat lebih tua dari kelompok Revi maju ke depan lebih tepatnya ke samping Revi dan membisikkan beberapa kata yang ditanggapi Revi dengan anggukan.

" Very well Naruto – san kami mengizinkan kau untuk bergabung dalam pencarian ini. Namun terlebih dahulu kami harus membawamu kepada pimpinan kami. Dan ingat ini, begitu kami mendapati bahwa kau berkhianat maka kami tak segan untuk segera mengeliminasimu paham ? " Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Ia maju ke depan mengulurkan tangannya ke Revi yang dibalas gadis itu cepat sebagai tanda dimulainya kesepakatan di antara mereka.

Selesai dengan jabat tangannya. Naruto mulai bertanya kembali.

" Siapa nama teman anda yang diculik tersebut Revi – san ? "

"Le Fay Pendragon " dan Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya mendengar nama tersebut.

XoX

 **Di Pinggiran Sungai Kuoh**

Dua orang pria dewasa yang sama – sama terfokus dengan pancingan mereka menghela nafas panjang. Seharian mereka berdua memancing namun sama sekali belum mendapat hasil satupun. Dua pria pirang – walaupun yang satunya hanya pada bagian depan – mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke samping begitu melihat simbol sihir yang begitu familiar bagi mereka. Dalam sekejap simbol sihir itu memunculkan kumpulan orang – orang dan satu iblis yang tak dikenal oleh dua pemuda tersebut.

" Revi – chan ... apa yang kau lakukan di sini bukannya kau ingin mencari Fay – chan. Dan lagi siapa pria pirang ini ? " tunjuk pemuda pirang ' seutuhnya ' pada Naruto yang hanya dapat sweatdrop begitu melihat pandangan tajam dari pria pirang di depannya. Batinnya segera menangkap satu hal dari pria tersebut.

' Daughter complex '

" Papa tenanglah. Kedatangan kami kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan akuma ini ... " tunjuk Revi pada Naruto. Naruto maju ke depan membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat lalu segera memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

" Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Utusan dari Serafall – sama dan Ajuka – sama. Senang bertemu dengan anda Azazel – dono ,Ruzal – dono ( OC ) atau dapat saya panggil Pemimpin dari Grauzauberer – dono " Aza

Azazel dan Ruzal hanya diam mendengar perkenalan singkat Naruto. Belum sempat melanjutkan penjelasannya, Naruto lebih didahului oleh Azazel yang telah berdiri sambil terkekeh dan pandangan tertarik ke arahnya.

" Jadi kau yang merupakan demi devil dan murid pertama dari Ajuka dan Serafall. Tak kusangka mereka berdua langsung menerjunkan murid mereka dalam mengurusi masalah di Tokyo. Terlebih lagi mengutus pengguna longinus langka sepertimu " Revi melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir Azazel, Longinus katanya, Pemuda di sampingnya itu merupakan orang yang sama sepertinya orang yang diberkahi dengan sacred gear terkuat yang dikatakan mampu membunuh Tuhan sekalipun. Tapi ... apa maksud Azazel dengan langka tersebut.

Naruto sendiri sama sekali tak terkejut. Ia adalah murid dari Ajuka, iblis tercerdas di Makkai, tentu informasi mengenai petinggi – petinggi seperti Azazel secara detail telah ia ketahui. Azazel merupakan peneliti sacred gear dengan data yang lebih banyak dibanding Ajuka tentu hanya bertemu dengan penggunanya, Azazel dapat mengenali longinus tersebut.

Ruzal dan kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Revi hanya daoat terkejut mendengar informasi tersebut dari Azazel. Pasalnya, mereka sama sekali tak merasakan aura sacred gear dari tubuh pemuda tersebut seakan pemuda itu sangat lihai dalam penggunaan sacred gearnya.

" Era ini memang benar – benar menarik " bisik Azazel.

Memutuskan untuk menghentikan basa basinya, Naruto mulai menjelaskan maksudnya untuk bergabung dengan tim Revi yakni sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab dari pihak iblis liar.

Azazel mengelus janggutnya pelan mendengar informasi dari Naruto. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Ruzal. Mengerti arti lirkan tersebut, Ruzal hanya mengangguk.

" Dari penjelasanmu itu kau mengatakan bahwa kau dapat mengenali aura dan energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Iblis liar tersebut bukan ? " Naruto mengangguk.

" Aura apa itu ? Melihat bahwa kau sampai berniat untuk turun tangan. Tipe dari iblis liar ini cukup berbahaya. Bisa kuasumsikan seperti itu ? Terlebih mengingat Ruzal memerintahkan hanya kepada yang terbaik untuk melindungi putri dari King Arthur tersebut. " tanya Azazel.

" Dari yang kurasakan dan informasi dari Makkai, iblis liar ini merupakan budak reinkarnasi dengan bidak dua Mutated Bishop dari klan Balam. Laporan terakhir dari Makkai yang kuterima, kemampuannya sebanding dengan High Class Devil tingkat Low, namun dari yang kurasakan baru – baru ini ia telah berada pada tingkat High. Mengingat sekarang ia menculik beberapa penyihir dan bahkan keturunan pahlawan bukan tak mungkin baginya yang memiliki afinitas sihir untuk berkembang hingga ke tingkat Ultimate. " Ruzal mengangguk. Dalam hati, ia memuji kecerdasan dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Ia beralih menatap ke kelompok putrinya.

" Kalau begitu kau kuizinkan untuk bergabung dalam kelompok putriku " Azazel mengangkat tangannya begitu selesai mendengar keputusan Ruzal. " Boleh aku menawarkan bantuan kepadamu Ruzal ? Mengingat hubungan yang baik antara Grigory dan Grauzauberer, aku akan memerintahkan dua murid terbaikku dalam kelompok putrimu bagaimana ? "

Ruzal hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Lagipula ia mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari Azazel, yakni untuk memberikan pelajaran lebih banyak lagi kepada dua muridnya yang merupakan pemegang Longinus.

" Tak masalah. Dengan kehadiran dua muridmu tersebut, maka persentase keberhasilan misi ini akan lebih besar... " jawab Ruzal, ia beralih kepada Revi dan Naruto. " Kalian pergilah terlebih dahulu, dengan sihirku aku akan mentransfer dua murid Azazel untuk mengejar kalian. Jangan sia – siakan waktu yang kita miliki " Naruto dan Revi serempak mengangguk. Dua lingkaran sihir segera membawa Naruto dan Revi beserta kelompoknya pergi.

Selepas kepergian kelompok tersebut. Ruzal memandang ke Azazel sebentar. " Bagaimana kau dapat menyebut pemuda tersebut pemegang Longinus. Aku bahkan tak mengenali aura sacred gear dalam tubuhnya. "

Azazel tak menjawab. Ia kembali duduk bersila memegang pancingannya. Irisnya terpaku pada sungai di depannya. Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Azazel menjawab.

" Aku sudah cukup lama hidup di dunia ini ... dengan sekali lihat saja aku dapat mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemegang Longinus. Namun yang tak kusangka Longinus tersebut muncul dalam rezim sekarang. Longinus yang begitu langka ... longinus yang bernama Declare of War "

" Eh ... Longinus apa itu ? " tanya Ruzal dengan tampang bego.

XoX

Naruto dan Revi beserta kelompoknya telah kembali ke Gudang markas sebelumnya dari Iblis Liar yang merupakan target mereka. Naruto kini kembali memfokuskan aura emasnya namun dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak.

" Apa yang anda lakukan Naruto – san ? " tanya Revi karena telah 5 menit lebih menonton Naruto berdiri diam di antara mereka. Salah satu pergerakan yang datang dari Naruto hanyalah aura emas yang menyelimuti kedua tangannya bergejolak seperti memiliki kehidupan.

" Tunggu sebentar " desis Naruto masih terus berkonsentrasi. Dengan aura emas sebanyak ini ia dapat mengenali dan mengidentifikasi seluruh kejadian yang pernah terjadi dalam gudang tersebut. Penerapan dari afinitas ruang dan waktu yang berguna dalam penyelidikan. Sejatinya hanya sacred gear Naruto yang termasuk dalam Top – Tier Longinus namun lebih banyak berfungsi sebagai support.

" Aku mulai " bisik Naruto. Kedua tangannya ia mundurkan ke belakang dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menyentak kedua lengannya ke depan seakan melempar aura emas yang menyelimuti tangannya. Revi beserta kelompoknya hanya dapat diam menatap kagum begitu aura emas tersebut melesat cepat dan memenuhi gudang tersebut. Hanya dalam sedetik aura emas itu telah menghilang menghasilkan senyum di wajah Naruto yang juga telah mengeluarkan peluh dalam jumlah besar akibat mengkonsentrasikan kemampuan sacred gearnya.

" Ya sudah selesai. Aku mengidentifikasinya dan menentukan kebeadaannya saat ini " Revi sontak terkejut. Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, pemuda di depannya tersebut telah selesai mengidentifikasi segala kejadian di gudang tersebut. Memang seperti yang diharapkan dari pemegang Longinus.

" Jadi kemana kita akan pergi Naruto – san ? " Salah satu anggota kelompok Revi maju sejajar dengan Revi. Ia melepas tudung kepalanya memperlihatkan wajah cantik dengan surai putih dan ekspersi wajah yang statis. Ia adalah ahli strategi dari Tim Revi, Ilya Eizenberg.

" Untuk saat ini terdapat 3 pilihan tempat ... pertama adalah Gunung Everest di perbatasan Nepal dan China, Kedua adalah Gunung Fuji di Jepang dan yang terakhir adalah Gurun Sahara di benua Afrika tepatnya yang berada pada Negara Mesir. "

Alis dari Ilya sedikit tertekuk mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

" Kenapa 3 tempat tersebut ... apa kau memahami maksud dari iblis liar tersebut sehingga berpotensi untuk pergi ke tempat yang kau maksud ? " Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak mengetahui secara pasti tujuannya. Namun berpedoman pada benda – benda yang pernah tertinggal di sini dan dimiliki iblis liar tersebut, aku berasumsi ia ingin membangkitkan sebuah legenda dari Mitologi China, Jepang ataupun Mesir ( Egypt ). "

" Aku mengerti " Revi menyuarakan pendapatnya. " Jadi dari identifikasimu kuasumsikan kau merasakan aura dari relic legenda yang berasal dari tiga Mitologi tersebut. Terlebih mendengar iblis tersebut merupakan mantan bishop tentu hal yang wajar jika ia terspesialisasi dalam sihir. "

" Yap ... hal pertama yang kurekomendasikan adalah Gunung Fuji. Mengingat ia membawa banyak ' Tumbal ' dan dengan tubuh yang terluka. Aku mengira ia tak akan pergi terlalu jauh. " Ilya mengangkat tangannya.

" Maaf Naruto – san kukira hal tersebut tidak begitu efektif. Jika benar seperti yang anda asumsikan maka jika kita salah memilih tempat iblis tersebut akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk dapat mempersiapkan ritual pembangkitannya. Aku memberikan rekomendasi pembagian tim. Kita membentuk tiga kelompok tim yang masing – masing akan pergi ke tempat yang anda prediksi. " Naruto diam sebentar, memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

Revi yang juga mengangguk sekaligu memberi instruksi kepada tim kelompoknya agar memecah diri dalam kelompok – kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 5 orang dimana terdapat masing – masing spesifikasi kemampuan baik itu dari kekuatan, teknik, support hingga ke sihir dalam setiap tim.

" Baik Kelompok 1 kalian akan berangkat ke China dan dipimpin langsung olehku, Kelompok kedua menuju Gunung Fuji dipimpin Ilya dan terakhir ke Gurun Sahara dipimpin oleh Naruto – san ... bagaimana apakah ada yang keberatan ? " tanya Revi pada bagian akhirnya. Tak mendapati protes dari kelompoknya, Revi bersiap berangkat namun suara Naruto terlebih dahulu menghentikan langkahnya.

" Jangan bertindak gegabah dan jika menemukan kejanggalan segeralah untuk menginformasikan regu lain. Iblis Liar tingkat High Class bukanlah musuh yang dapat kita hadapi hanya dengan jumlah 5 orang. "

" Aku mengerti ... " balas Revi singkat sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama kelompoknya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersama Ilya.

" Jadi Naruto – san kelompok kami juga akan berangkat. " Ilya yang berada di depan naruto berbalik berjalan menuju ke kelompoknya melewati Naruto. Namun sebuah bisikan yang datang dari Naruto menghentikan langkahnya belum sempat bertanya maksud dari bisikan tersebut, orang yang ia maksud telah pergi bersama kelompoknya.

 **TBC**

Oke, ini satu arc pendek yang kubuat. Mungkin hanya sampai 3 chap atau kurang. Dalam arc pendek ini akan berujung mulai terjalinnya hubungan antara Naruto dengan Revi dan Le Fay. Yah disini Azazel juga mengenali sacred gear Naruto. Hanya sedikit ekstensi yang mengenal Longinus yang Naruto miliki.

Mengenai apa yang Naruto bisikkan pada Ilya masih misteri namun pasti ada hubungannya dengan chap di depan. Di sini saya mengambil bentuk Ilya seperti yang ada di Fate Stay Night dengan kemampuan dan sikap yang kumodifikasi sesuai dengan jalan cerita.

Balasan Review

Searfont Graffity : Thanks buat saran dan pujiannya. Terima kasih juga karena berniat untuk membantu fic ini. Saran dari anda akan selalu saya terima dan pertimbangkan.

Fadjar : Mengenai pair masih belum kutetapkan. Yang pasti ini single. Haremnya hanya slight sekaligus penambahan kekuatan Naruto. Karena memang dia terspesialisasi dalam support.

22 : Kekuatan seperti itu mungkin belum bisa karena afinitasnya hanya ruang dan waktu terkecuali Naruto menggunakan sihirnya, namun akan saya pertimbangkan lagi. Kalau seperti gundam raksasa sepertinya itu kemampuan Seekvaira ... tapi itu masih rencana.

Doni D Luciver : Hal itu tak terjadi karena kecerdasan otak Naruto. Juga Kurama mentransfer konsep waktunya secara perlahan berbeda dengan holy grail pada Valerie yang dipaksakan. Kurama telah mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendukung perkembangan Naruto.

Steven Yunior Roger : Ya Iritasi ... seperti pengungkapan kesal. Saya hanya copas dari fic – fic ini yang berbahasa inggris. Maaf kalau membuat bingung.


	6. Chapter 6

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary :**

 **Declare of The War, Longinus yang terlupakan. Longinus yang berada pada tingkatan Top – Tier Longinus dan selalu bersaing dengan rivalnya Zenith Tempest. Tak seperti dua naga langit surgawi yang begitu terkenal dengan kisah kerivalan mereka. Zenith Tempest bahkan tidak diketahui memiliki rival. Kini Declare of The War tersebut kembali hadir , akankah sang pemilik mendeklarasikan keberadaannya ?**

 **Chapter 6 : Lavinia Revi and Le Fay Pendragon, My Contracted Magician Part 2**

Gurun sahara, hamparan pasir terluas yang ada di bumi ini. Hamparan pasir tersebut melintasi beberapa negara salah satunya negara Mesir, negara yang memiliki beberapa makhluk supranatural yang begitu kuat sebut saja Amun RA sang Dewa Matahari yang merupakan induk ataupun pusat dari para Dewa Mesir.

Naruto mengurut pelipisnya keras begitu sedikit informasi mengenai tempat yang ia tuju tersebut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa masalahnya akan jauh berkepanjangan seperti ini, sepertinya ia harus bersyukur karena telah meminta Seekvaira untuk mengizinkannya libur sekolah terlebih dahulu. Ia tak yakin, bisa menyelesaikan ini hanya dalam waktu singkat minimal 3 hari yang dia butuhkan.

" Naruto – sama, apakah anda dapat menentukan arah perjalanan kita selanjutnya ? " Naruto menggerutu dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan yang berasal dari salah satu Magician yang ia bawa tersebut. Ia mengangguk sebentar lalu berpaling memunggungi para Magician tersebut.

" Yah, aku hanya harus mengikuti panduan kalian bukan ? " tanya Naruto dengan senyum miris. Selintas ucapannya selesai, ia dapat merasakan aura permusuhan yang hadir dari kanan dan kirinya, lingkaran sihir juga telah muncul di bawah tubuhnya, lingkaran sihir pengekang.

" Kau begitu mengerikan Uzumaki Naruto. Tak kusangka kau dapat melihat rencana kami, melihat kau tetap masuk dalam jebakan kami bolehkah aku berekspektasi bahwa kau telah memiliki rencana ? " Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

" Habisi dia " perintah seseorang yang terlihat paling memiliki pengaruh dalam kelompok tersebut. Dua Magician yang mengacungkan pedangnya di kiri dan kanan Naruto mengangguk dan segera menebaskan pedang mereka yang telah dilapisi energi sihir ke leher Naruto.

Ting

Bunyi peraduan dua pedang, Kedua Magician tersebut hanya dapat melebarkan mata mereka, ketika pedang mereka saling beradu. Leher Naruto masih berada di tempatnya yang akhirnya membuat pemimpin kelompok pengkhianat tersebut mengerti.

" Begitu ... jadi itu kemampuanmu. Sangat cocok untuk iblis sepertimu. Baru pertama aku melihatnya tapi kau bisa melunakkan tubuhmu atau membuatmu menjadi tembus pandang. Apa aku benar ? "

Sring

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia terlebih dahulu menghilang dan muncul di belakang dua orang yang tadi berniat menebasnya. Dengan gerakan simpel Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan dua orang tersebut meraih pedangnya dan menggunakannya untuk menghabisi orang ketiga menyisakan ia dengan pemimpin tersebut.

" Bah ... mereka semua tak berguna. Aku juga memperkirakan hal ini terjadi, oleh sebab itu untuk menahanmu disini maka hadapilah peliharaanku Uzumaki Naruto ... " Teriak pemimpin tersebut. Bersamaan dengan teriakannya itu, tubuh pemimpin tersebut menggelap, aura hitam mengerikan muncul dan seakan berubah menjadi cambuk membuat Naruto melompat jauh ke belakang menghindari aura tersebut. Aura tersebut semakin menggila , mendadak langit cerah gurun tersebut berubah menjadi gelap, gelap bukan karena adanya awan yang menutupi matahari melainkan gelap karena kehadiran naga raksasas berukuran 50 meter lebih yang seluruh tubuhnya terbangun atas rangka tanpa kulit namun memiliki mata merah yang begitu mengerikan. Belum berhenti di sana, beberapa peti mayat berdiri dari gurun pasir tersebut mengeluarkan ratusan Anubis yang telah bersedia dengan kampak mereka.

" Hadapilah rasanya dari ketakutan dengan menghadapi Fossil Dragon ini , Uzumaki Naruto ... " Selesai dengan ucapannya, Magician tersebut menghilang meninggalkan raungan ganas dari Fossil Dragon.

" GRAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

' sial ... ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Jika aku melarikan diri dari sini, ia akan mentransfer monster – monster ini ke tempatku. Pilihanku hanyalah menghadapinya semaksimal mungkin ' batin Naruto. Aura emas dalam jumlah besar segera menutupi tubuh Naruto membuat sebuah kostum dimana Naruto terlihat seperti cocok yang bercahaya (1).

" **SAA MAJULAH KALIAN PARA MAYAT HIDUP "** Teriakan Naruto dibalas dengan raugan dari para Anubis dan Fossil Dragon yang telah mendarat menembakkan api menuju Naruto.

Sring

Dengan mode ini, Naruto tak memerlukan perantara, asalkan dapat dilihat dengan matanya maka ia dapat berpindah kemanapun. Mode tersebut hanyalah sub species dari balance breakernya karena hanya mengandalkan konsep ruang dari Longinusnya.

Jrash

Lima Anubis segera terbelah begitu Naruto dengan tiba – tiba muncul di depan mereka dan menebaskan pedang atau tantonya dengan cepat. Tubuh para Anubis yang terbelah itu tidak segera bergenerasi seperti seharusnya melainkan menghilang seakan tidak pernah ada. Sekali lagi, ini merupakan kemampuan Naruto yang menggunakan konsep ruangnya untuk memindahkan tubuh yang telah ia serang sehingga bagiant tersebut tak akan pernah beregenerasi sebab tak ada di dimensi yang sama dengan kemampuan peregenarasiannya.

Sring

Naruto menghilang lagi, dan terus membantai para anubis sekaligus menghindar dari serangan Fossil Dragon, naga yang dikenal dengan tingkat keganasan paling tinggi walaupun bukan naga terkuat dari seluruh naga.

 **With Revi**

JRASSHH

" GRAOOO " satu lagi werewolf jatuh dengan tubuh yang terbelah dua sebelum akhirnya menghilang menjadi abu. Belahan tersebut berasal dari salah satu Magician yang mengenggam erat pedangnya yang bersinar kuning.

" Awas di belakangmu " Magician tersebut terkejut begitu mendengar peringatan tersebut, ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati salah satu werewolf dengan badan yang paling besar di antara lain mengambil ancang – ancang untuk mencakarnya.

TINGGG

Bunyi peraduan dua besi terdengar nyaring begitu, Magician tersebut dapat bergerak cepat menahan cakar yang terbuat dari besi tersebut menggunakan pedangnya. Giginya bergemeltuk begitu menahan tekanan dari cakar tersebut dan melihat pedangnya yang semakin terkikis akibat tajamnya cakar yang ia tahan.

Prang

Magician tersebut terdorong ke belakang begitu pedang yang ia gunakan patah, dengan kemampuannya sebagai Magician tingkat menengah ia dapat membuat beberapa lingkaran sihir tipe barrier untuk menahan serangan ganas dari werewolf tersebut yang masih terus menyerangnya ganas. Beberapa lingkaran sihir terus hancur hanya dengan sekali cakaran, puncaknya Magician tersebut yang terus mundur dalam membuat lingkaran sihirnya tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri sehingga terjatuh dengan posisi duduk di hamparan salju dan menatap nanar pada werewolf yang mengaum ganas merasa dirinya menang dan berhasil menyudutkan magician tersebut. Cakarnya yang besar melaju kencang ke arah tubuh Magician tersebut yang hanya dapat menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebagai perlindungan terakhir.

Hening, Magician tersebut membuka matanya perlahan karena belum merasakan sakit. Matanya melebar dan segera menghembus nafas lega begitu mendapati sosok werewolf tersebut telah berubah menjadi patung es dan dalam sekejap patung tersebut hancur berantakan memperlihatkan sosok gadis di belakang patung itu.

" Terima kasih Revi – sama " Revi hanya mengangguk, lima lingkaran sihirnya berukuran kecil terus memutari tubuhnya. Lingkaran tersebut memiliki warna beragam yakni merah, biru, hijau, kuning dan ungu. Semua warna tersebut merupakan cerminan dari elemen yang dihasilkan lingkaran sihir tersebut. Dengan lingkaran sihir ini, Revi dapat menyerang, bertahan, mensupport bahkan memulihkan anggotanya.

Revi menatap sebentar ke arah langit, giginya bergemeletuk mendapati pandangan merendahkan dari seorang gadis yang menatap pertarungan dibawahnya dengan pandangan mengejek. Gadis itu adalah Le Fay Pendragon, lebih tepatnya tubuhnya dikuasai oleh sihir khusus yang berarti target yang mereka incar tak berada di sini. Tubuh Le Fay digunakan sebagai pion untuk menahan mereka lebih lama di gunung Everest ini. Sekejap saat kedatangan mereka di hutan barat gunung Everest, kelompok Revi telah dikepung oleh kumpulan Werewolf yang dikomandoi oleh Le Fay.

" Seperti yang diharapkan dari putri Ruzal. Kau memang seorang Prodigy dengan Longinus Absolute Demisemu itu " Le Fay turun mendekati Revi yang telah mengambil sikap waspada, melirik ke samping Revi tersenyum begitu mendapati kelompoknya telah berhasil membasmi satu Werewolf terakhir.

" Kau telah tersudutkan. Kembalikan tubuh Le Fay dan menyerahlah. " ancam Revi dengan tenang. Ia telah yakin kemenangan berada di pihaknya. Le Fay yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai.

" Kau terlalu percaya diri huh ... baiklah mari kita mulai menu utamanya " balas Le Fay sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa segera terbentuk pada tanah bersalju yang menjadi pijakan seluruh kelompok Revi. Revi telah terlebih dahulu menteleport dirinya menuju dahan pohon yang terletak di luar area lingkaran sihir tidak seperti kelompoknya yang telah terperangkap terlebih dahulu. Meringis akan tindakan gegabahnya, iris Revi melebar begitu melihat kelompoknya telah memandang balik ke arahnya dengan mata yang bersinar merah.

" Jadi begitu ... kau berniat untuk membuat mereka tunduk padamu huh ? Cara yang licik " komentar Revi. Lima lingkaran sihir masih terus mengelilinginya begitu kelompoknya yang telah berkhianat menyerangnya. Tentu hal yang mudah baginya untuk menahan serangan dari para Magician tingkat menengah tersebut, di usianya yang masih muda ia telah berada di tingkatan High Magician setingkat di bawah ayahnya, tak heran namanya dikenal sebagai Prodigy mengerikan dan diperkirakan dapat membawa Grauzauberer semakin jaya pada eranya kelak. Tapi, saat ini yang dapat dilakukan Revi hanyalah bertahan, ia tak mungkin melukai ataupun menyerang kelompoknya sendiri.

Le Fay memainkan rambutnya sebentar sebelum mengulas seringai licik " Iblis memang dikenal dengan kelicikannya bukan ? Jadi tak ada salahnya aku berbuat seperti ini "

" Yah , memang tepat seperti itu " Le Fay segera terbelalak begitu mendapati suara tegas seorang laki – laki di sampingnya, melirik ke samping ia mendapati sebuah pedang pendek yang telah tertempel pada lehernya. Tangan kiri dari sosok tersebut juga telah berada di depan dahinya.

" Se – sejak kapan ? " tanya sosok yang mendiami tubuh Le Fay tergagap, bagaimana tidak ? pedang pendek yang berada di lehernya tersebut sedikit mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan terlebih sebuah lingkaran sihir yang kecil namun dengan simbol dan aksara – aksara rumit yang berputar konstan dalam lingkaran terlihat begitu mengancam.

" Fuin : Ini merupakan Kankara Formula dalam skala kecil. Persamaan matematika yang kugunakan begitu kecil. Dengan Fuin ini aku dapat mengenali segala bentuk sihir dan mengendalikan sihir tersebut namun hanya bila terjadi kontak fisik. " Tangan kiri Naruto segera menyentuh dahi Le Fay.

 **Release**

Naruto menekuk lengan kirinya seakan menarik sesuatu dari dahi Le Fay dan dengan gerakan menyentak seakan melempar sesuatu Naruto segera berpaling sebelum menangkap tubuh ramping Le Fay yang telah ia baringkan pada tumpukan salju dengan jubahnya sebagai alas tidur sang Putri Pendragon.

" Jadi ini ... jadi ini maksudmu hah iblis menjijikkan " Revi telah berpindah ke samping Naruto, seluruh anggota kelompoknya juga telah pingsan ketika Le Fay pingsan, memeriksa sebentar keadaan Le Fay, penerus dari Grauzauberer itu mengulas senyum lega begitu mendapati sahabatnya tersebut hanya pingsan.

" Bukannya kau lebih menjijikkan Ilya Eizenberg atau dapat kupanggil iblis liar dari keluarga Balam " sindir Naruto. Begitu melihat sosok yang ia keluarkan dari tubuh Le Fay telah membuka tudung kepalanya memperlihatkan wajah Ilya yang biasanya impasif kini penuh dengan seringai keji.

" Huh ? tak diragukan lagi ... kau memang murid dari Ajuka dan Serafall. Namun, dengan kemampuan saat ini ... kalian berdua tak akan berguna untuk menghentikan rencanaku. " Ilya mengeluarkan sebuah relic dari dalam kantongnya jubahnya, relic tersebut segera bersinar terang begitu Ilya mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya.

" Kau tetap saja lengah Uzumaki Naruto ... keberadaanmu disini malah lebih mempermulus tujuanku. Targetku yang sebenarnya berada di Gunung Fuji namun mengingat aku membangkitkan hewan suci ini menggunakan tubuh dari putri pahlawan tersebut kuyakin sekarang kalian berdua akan tetap sini dan ... tak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi rencanaku. "

Naruto dan Revi meringis begitu mendapati sinar dari relic tersebut yang semakin terang. Revi juga hanya dapat meringis mendapati tubuh Le Fay memudar membentuk sebuah serpihan – serpihan yang bergabung pada relic tersebut sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya keberadaan Ilya.

BUMMMMMMMMM

Ledakan besar segera terjadi di daerah tersebut, menghanguskan beberapa pohon dan menjadikan hamparan salju dalam diameter 1 km di sekitar mereka jadi tanah gosong. Di Tempat itu telah berdiri seekor burung raksasa dengan sayap api yang membentang memperlihatkan betapa agung sosoknya.

Tak jauh dari sosok tersebut sebuah kekkai emas berbentuk bola segera memudar. Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan baik – baik saja meringis melihat sosok tersebut sementara Revi telah jatuh terduduk karena membuat kekkai tersebut.

" Naruto – san lebih baik kau pergilah menuju gunung Fuji, aku akan mengurus burung tersebut "

" Oi oi – mana mungkin aku meninggalkan seorang gadis seorang diri untuk berhadapan dengan Phoenix. Aku akan tetap di sini, dengan kemampuan penyerang dan support dariku kita dapat mendorongnya mundur sebelum akhirnya menyegel jiwanya kembali dalam relic " jelas Naruto.

" Jangan bodoh ... misi dan keselamatan lebih penting dari hal ini. Jangan lupa, aku juga seorang pemegang Longinus, aku dapat melakukan ini seorang diri " tolak Revi, ia berkali - kali mencoba berdiri namun terus gagal dan akhirnya berakhir pada posisinya yang berlutut pada tanah yang telah gosong.

" Aku – " Naruto segera melotot begitu melihat Phoenix terbang tinggi, mengambil ancang – ancang dengan menarik kedua sayapnya ke belakang sebelum dengan cepat menghentakkannya ke depan melesatkan beberapa bulu apinya. Perkataannya terlebih dahulu ia potong, dengan gerakan cepat ia menyentuh pundak Revi sebelum akhirnya hilang dengan berkas kuning.

Sring

Revi tak sempat berbuat apa – apa, terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian cepat tersebut. Ia pikir ia harus kembali mentransformasi lagi sebuah kekkai namun tiba – tiba ia telah berada di area aman. Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat ... teleportasi.

Namun, baginya itu terlalu cepat bahkan tanpa formula sihir.

" Tak perlu bingung. Ini merupakan salah satu teknik sacred gearku " jelas Naruto berjalan ke belakang sebentar mengambil sebuah kunai yang tertancap tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" Mou ... aku tahu hal tersebut. Tapi yang kubingungkan sedari awal bagaimana kau dapat kemari. Dan bagaimana dengan gurun sahara ? " tanya Revi dengan nada merajuk, sikap kekanak – kanakannya mulai timbul akibat penjelasan Naruto yang ia anggap seperti mengejeknya.

" Tak perlu khawatir. Maka sedari tadi kujelaskan bahwa aku di sini untuk membantumu. Gunung Fuji dan Gurun sahara terdapat yang menangani, keberadaan kita di sini juga harus menyegel makhluk itu ... " tunjuk Naruto pada Phoenix yang telah berada di atas mereka, menatap mereka seolah mereka adalah mangsa yang begitu lezat.

" Terdapat yang menangani kau bilang ? siapa ? " tanya Revi penasaran.

" Aku " balas Naruto pendek. Aura emas mulai berkumpul lagi di depannya dan dengan memadatnya aura emas tersebut lima kunai bercabang tiga telah berada di tangannya.

" Eh ... kau ? " tanya Revi dengan wajah blank.

" Ya, aku " jawab Naruto polos menghasilkan perempatan di dahi Revi.

" Jangan bercanda, bagaimana mungkin kau mengurus di sana sedangkan kau berada di depanku. Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa dirimu di depanku ini adalah hantu begitu ? " Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu akhirnya terkekeh seakan tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, 5 kunainya telah ia lempar ke lima arah dengan jarak masing – masing sekitar 2 Km. Dengan cekatan ia menyentuh pundak Revi lagi begitu gelombang panas mendekati mereka.

Sring

Kini Naruto berpindah lagi. Ia masih belum dapat bertarung maksimal.

" Dengan sacred gearku aku mampu membuat klon. Bukan lebih tepatnya aku dapat memanggil diriku dari masa lalu atau masa depan, memvisualisasikannya dan mensinkronisasikannya dengan konsep ruang sehingga tak mengakibatkan efek Butterfly lebih singkat jika aku mengatakan aku menggandakan diriku dari masa lalu maupun masa depan membawanya ke masa kini. Dengan begitu, tidak akan terjadi perubahan kejadian. "

Revi mengerjap – ngerjap mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Konsep dari sacred gear yang dimiliki Naruto tersebut begitu rumit, namun yang pasti Revi mendapati satu hal yang penting, Naruto dapat membuat klon.

" Begitu ... baiklah jadi apa kau mengetahui rencana Ilya sejak awal ? " tanya Revi.

" Ya berkat penyelidikanku aku dapat merasakan sedikit kemiripan dengan milik Ilya – san, dan aku juga setuju dengan pembagian kelompok ini untuk melihat apakah ada kelompok pengkhianata dalam kelompokmu. Dan yang kudapat, seluruh kelompokmu yang kukomando semuanya merupakan pengkhianat dan sekarang sedang membantu seekor naga untuk berhadapan dengan diriku yang lain di gurun Sahara. "jawab Naruto santai.

" Lalu apa rencananya ? "

" Ia ingin membuat Longinus baru, dengan menggabungkan 4 Sacred Beast yang melindungi 4 mata angin. Gunung Fuji merupakan sarana untuk memanggil 4 hewan tersebut. Sementara Fossil Dragon di Gurun Sahara merupakan eksperimen mereka yang gagal dan mereka manfaatkan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dapat kutebak, ia berpikir bahwa kini ia menang namun nyatanya tidak, karena diriku yang lain telah siap di gunung Fuji mengalahkannya. Yah itu hanya rencana simpel dariku, aku tak mengantisipasi jika ada kejadian tak terduga " Revi hanya dapat melongo mendengar penjelasan rencana Naruto, dia tadi sempat mengatakan rencana itu simpel ? baginya hal tersebut telah tergolong begitu apik. Benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Azazel ... iblis di depannya ini merupakan prodigy sejati, prodigy yang lahir akibat binaan langsung dari dua iblis tercerdas di Makkai.

 **With Ilya**

"Saya kembali Ilya – sama " Lingkaran sihir muncul di belakang seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekat tebing tertinggi gunung Fuji.

" Pemandangan yang indah bukan Shinji ? " ucap Ilya lirih, 3 Relic berada di tangannya, ia sekarang telah dapat memenuhi impiannya, 4 relic tersebut ia dapat memanggil seluruh sacred beast dan puncaknya menyegel seluruh jiwanya dalam sacred gear dan menjadi pemilik dari kekuatan 4 sacred beast. Kekuatan satu sacred beast saja telah setara dengan Dragon King ... bagaimana jika ia memiliki keempatnya dalam satu sacred gear ? Sudah dipastikan sacred gear tersebut akan tergolong ke dalam Longinus yang bahkan melampaui para Heavenly Dragon. Untuk tujuannya ini, ia sampai harus merelakan kemanusiaannya dan menjadi iblis guna mempelajari evil piece dan teknik penyegelan yang berasal dari keluarga Balam. Dengan penggabungan konsep – konsep dari dunia iblis dan kemampuannya yang setara dengan High Magician, ia yakin dapat membentuk sacred gear tersebut.

" Persiapkan ritual ... hari ini adalah puncaknya dari semua perjuanganku. Dengan sacred gear terbaru tersebut kita akan mendirikan fraksi kita sendiri, fraksi Magician yang dipandang rendah oleh seluruh mitologi di dunia ini "

" Seperti titah anda, Ilya – sama " Shinji dan 4 Magician lain segera membentuk formasi pentagonal dengan Ilya yang berada di tengahnya.

" Mulai sekarang " perintah Ilya.

Formula sihir berwarna keunguan segera terbentuk dari masing – masing pijakan para Magician sebuah pentagonal dan bentuk bintang yang berpusat pada tubuh Ilya.

4 Relic yang dipegangnya telah melayang di udara. Bercahaya sedikit ketika mereka berhenti melayang di depan wajah Ilya sebelum akhinya berputar seakan ingin menjadi satu.

 **Chain Release**

Ilya segera melompat menangkap keempat relic tersebut. Sinar yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka segera menghilang begitu lima rantai berwarna emas tepat bersarang di masing – masing jantung para Magician yang membentuk formasi.

" Siapa ? Siapa yang beraninya menganggu ritualku ? " Teriak Ilya menatap ke segala arah dari tempatnya berdiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

" Hentikan semua ini Ilya ... serahkan relic tersebut. Keadaanmu sekarang sudah tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan ritual tersebut bukan ? " tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

Ilya menggeleng keras. Terlihat tak senang dengan keadaan ini, rencananya telah ia pikirkan secara sempurna bahkan ia mendapat pion tambahan dengan adanya Putri dari seorang pahlawan yang memiliki manna dalam jumlah besar untuk memuluskan rencananya. Tak akan ia biarkan pemuda di depannya ini menghentikan rencananya. Tentu untuk rencana yang telah dirancang sejak lama ia memiliki rencana cadangan untuk mengantisipasi keadaan yang tak diinginkan.

" Kau salah jika berpikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja iblis muda " Ilya membuat lingkaran sihirnya sendiri, kembali 4 relic tersebut bersinar terang bahkan lebih terang daripada sebelumnya. Naruto yang sadar akan bahaya yang lebih besar terlebih dahulu menggunakan teknik rantainya yang merupakan turunan dari ibunya untuk mengagalkan rencana Ilya namun sebuah perisai sihir terlebih dahulu menahan pergerakannya.

" Kau tak bisa mengagalkan rencanaku kali ini ... Uzumaki Naruto. Cara ini sebenarnya sangat beresiko, tapi daripada aku tidak mendapat apa – apa maka aku akan menggunakan ini. Memanggil sacred beast kelima yang merupakan tindakan yang beresiko karena tingkat keberhasilan yang sangat kecil yakni di bawah 30 %. Bayangkan jika aku berhasil memanggil dan menjinakkannya seekor hewan yang memiliki kemampuan semua Sacred Beast sang penjaga pusat, Naga Kuning yang kejayaannya sebanding dengan Heavenly Dragon atau bahkan lebih hahaha " Ilya tertawa maniak melihat Naruto terus gagal dalam usahanya. 4 Relic yang ia miliki telah bersatu dan membentuk satu relic berwarna emas berbentuk kepala naga. "

Naruto segera panik begitu melihat Relic tersebut mulai bergabung dengan tubuh Ilya.  
Rantai – rantainya telah ia perbesar namun masih belum bisa menembus perisai sihir tersebut.

"Sial ... " bisik Naruto frustasi begitu melihat relic tersebut semakin tenggelam dalam tubuh Ilya.

' sial ... sial ... sial ... sial ' batin Naruto. Ia menghentikan serangan rantainya. Mensummon kunai cabang tiganya dan dengan segera ia melapisi kunai tersebut dengan aura emasnya.

" Semoga sempat " teriak Naruto begitu melempar kunai tersebut ke arah perisai sihir, saat bersentuhan dengan perisai sihir tersebut, kunai itu hanya melewati perisai sihir tersebut dan Naruto dengan segera berteleport ke dalam dan berdiri di samping Ilya yang hanya dapat melebarkan matanya tak menyangka Naruto dapat melewati perisainya.

Jrash

" Berakhir ... ini sudah berakhir " bisik Naruto begitu berhasil menebas Ilya, ia menatap nanar pada tubuh Ilya yang telah terlentang bersimbah darah.

 **TBC**

 **Sip, ini update terbaru dari Longinus 14th. Untuk fic yang lain akan segera menyusul, hal ini disebabkan kemalasan sekaligus beberapa ide fic lain yang sudah mulai lupa. Contoh seperti robber dan Black Fire Phenex yang jalan ceritanya kureview lagi karena memang telah sedikit menyimpang dari jalur awal.**

 **Yah, masih di arc yang sama. Di sini sudah saya perlihatkan kemampuan Naruto selama latihan dengan Ajuka 2 tahun, dia masih belum mencapai balance breakernya namun membuat modenya tersendiri yakni (1) mode yang penampilannya persis seperti pertama kali Naruto mendapat kemampuan di pulau kura – kura. Arc ini masih belum berakhir, masih terdapat satu chap lagi hehe kan si dua murid Azazel belum tiba.**

 **Untuk yang mengatakan alurnya lambat. Hal ini memang kusengaja sebab aku kurang suka membuat Naruto tiba – tiba menjadi kuat, aku di sini akan memperlihatkan perkembangan Naruto dari masa kecilnya kenapa nanti di dewasanya ia bisa berada di tingkatan seperti itu. Bukan seperti Issei yang hanya karena pelatihan tidak sampai satu tahun telah berhasil mengalahkan High Class Devil. Kutekankan Naruto tak akan terlalu bergantung pada sacred gearnya, aku tak ingin membuat dia seperti Issei, di sini Naruto sudah kuperlihatkan menguasai sedikit Kankara Formula yang ia namakan dengan Fuin namun itu masih skala kecil dari Kankara Formula perkembangannya akan terus meningkat seiring pertambahan umur Naruto. Dan terakhir up kemampuan Naruto yakni kemampuan Timenya yang mirip seperti Kurumi, membuat klon dengan memanggil diri dari masa lalu maupun masa depan. Tentu terdapat efek samping di balik teknik tersebut yang akan dibahas pada chap selanjutnya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 6 : Lavinia Revi and Le Fay Pendragon, My Contracted Magician Part 3 ( The Birth of Legendary Kuartet Longinus )**

" _Berakhir ... ini sudah berakhir " bisik Naruto begitu berhasil menebas Ilya, ia menatap nanar pada tubuh Ilya yang telah terlentang bersimbah darah._

" **Kau benar bocah. Penantian panjangku berakhir sekarang "** Naruto tersentak begitu tanah tempatnya berdiri berguncang dahsyat selepas bisikan suara berat tersebut selesai. Iris birunya melirik sekitarnya dan segera terkejut melihat satu bola kecil kehitaman mengambang di dada Ilya. Tak sempat berbuat apa – apa bola kecil tersebut retak dan segera pecah meledakkan aura kekuatan begitu besar hingga mampu mementalkan Naruto dan Ilya yang berada di dekat bola tersebut.

Dengan sigap, Naruto menangkap tubuh Ilya dan segera berteleportasi menuju titik paling selatan dari gunung Fuji. Ilya masih dalam keadaan tak sadar, luka tebasan di dadanya juga telah Naruto pulihkan dengan menggunakan air mata phoenix yang ia bawa sebagai cadangan jika harus melawan musuh yang tangguh. Naruto menyandarkan Ilya pada batang pohon yang berada di dekatnya, luka pada gadis itu telah sembuh total namun kesadarannya masih belum pulih, hal yang harus Naruto pikirkan nanti karena sekarang sosok naga asia berwarna gelap telah hadir tak jauh di atasnya berenang ria di langit yang telah berubah menjadi awan badai seakan benar – benar menikmati bebasnya dirinya dalam relic.

' Naga apa lagi ini ? warna kehitaman tak seperti yang disebutkan Ilya ' Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah Ilya dan hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah mendapati gadis tersebut masih belum sadar. Naruto secepat kilat membentuk sebuah formula sihir yang segera membentuk kubah di sekitar Ilya.

Iris merah darah sang Naga kini telah bertatapan dengan Naruto yang berada di bawahnya.

" **Kheh ... aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih, karena kau ... aku dapat bebas "** tutur Naga tersebut dengan nada angkuhnya. Ia terbang mendekati Naruto yang telah memasang posisi bertarung dengan dua kunai bercabang tiga di masing – masing tangannya.

" **Kau cukup percaya diri jika berpikir dapat berhadapan denganku, bocah "** naga tersebut terbang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto yang masih hanya diam karena belum mendapat tanda bahwa naga tersebut akan menyerangnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengobservasi keadaan, konflik tidak harus diselesaikan dengan jalan kekerasan terkadang negosiasi merupakan jalan yang lebih tepat.

" _**Naruto ... naga ini merupakan Naga Hitam perlambang ketiadaan dalam Mitologi Jepang. Kekuatannya kuperkirakan setara dengan Naga Surgawi atau bahkan lebih mengingat ia tidak terkekang seperti Albion maupun Ddraig. Berhati – hatilah ketika berhadapan dengannya tubuh dan segala tekniknya mengaplikasikan konsep ketiadaan sehingga apa saja yang bersentuhan baik itu dengan tubuh ataupun tekniknya akan musnah, hilang dalam sejarah."**_

Gulp

Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat begitu Kurama menginformasikan lawan di hadapnnya saat ini. Kurama merupakan esensi dari ruang dan waktu itu sendiri jadi Naruto yakin informasi tersebut memiliki keakuratan yang tinggi. Melirik sebentar ke belakang, Naruto menghembus nafas kasar. Jika Ilya sadar dan dapat bekerja sama dengannya maka kesempatannya untuk lari atau mengulur waktu bagi bantuan akan lebih besar.

' Apa kau memiliki ide untuk melawannya Kurama ? ' tanya Naruto yang masih berwaspada walaupun naga hitam tersebut telah menjauh darinya dengan seringai buas.

" _**Untuk kemampuanmu yang sekarang. Kusarankan kau bermain petak umpet terlebih dahulu menunggu bantuan dari Azazel ataupun dirimu yang lain. Namun, kurasa dengan adanya penyihir yang ingin kau jaga di belakang kita hal tersebut menjadi tak mungkin. Menggunakan subspesies balance breakermu juga tak mungkin sekarang sebab dirimu yang lain sedang menggunakan teknik tersebut. Jika kau nekat, kau hanya akan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit selama 1 bulan lebih. Langkah yang benar – benar efektif adalah penguasaan teknik antara diriku dengan teknik Fuinmu. Singkatnya peluangmu mengalahkannya seorang diri hanya berada di angka 20 %. "**_ Jelas Kurama panjang. Mendengar penjelasan tersebut Naruto hanya meringis dan segera menerima saran dari Kurama.

" Baiklah, saat ini hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan " Kuroryuu menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat aura emas mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan dalam singkat, pemuda pirang di hadapannya tersebut telah berubah menjadi sosok manusia emas. Lingkaran sihir kecil juga telah terbentuk di tangan Naruto.

' Kalkulasi dari Fuin masih belum setingkat dengan Kankara Formula. Namun, jika kukombinasikan Fuin dengan Longinusku maka Fuin akan menjadi setingkat dengan Kankara Formula. ' batin Naruto.

" **Kita lihat apa yang kau bisa, bocah "** Kuro menghembuskan nafas apinya dalam intensitas tinggi. Api tersebut berwarna kehitaman dan setiap benda yang bersentuhan dengan api tersebut segera menghilang seakan memang tak pernah ada.

Putaran dan aksara – aksara pada lingkaran sihir kecil Naruto bergerak cepat. Dan hasilnya terbukti dengan nafas api tersebut yang berhenti sebelum sampai di hadapan Naruto. Aura keemasan tak lama mulai menyelimuti api tersebut sebelum akhirnya ditembakkan kembali menuju Kuro.

Wushhh

Kuro mengibaskan ekornya untuk memadamkan teknik apinya yang dibalikkan untuk menyerangnya. Tanpa usaha terlalu besar, Kuro telah kembali menghembuskan api kehitamannya dan untuk kedua kalinya api tersebut berhenti sebelum sempat membakar Naruto dan kembali berbalik menyerang Kuro.

" **Kheh ... jadi seperti itu. Aku pernah mendengar ada seorang iblis yang memiliki teknik seperti ini. Kalau tak salah ia Beelzebub sekarang ya ? Melihat kau begitu muda, kau tak mungkin Beelzebub tersebut. Kau pasti muridnya bukan ? "**

SRING

Naruto segera muncul dan melayang di atas Kuro. Dalam mode ini, ia tak perlu menggunakan sayap untuk dapat melayang di udara akibat pengaplikasian dari konsep ruang. Konsep ruang yang ia miliki tak hanya dapat membuatnya berpindah dengan cepat akan tetapi juga berkat pengembangan yang dibantu oleh Ajuka, Naruto dapat membuat derivat dari satu konsep ruang yakni Gravitasi walaupun hal tersebut masih sebatas untuk dapat melayang di udara belum dapat diaplikasikan dalam pertarungan.

Lingkaran kecil Fuin masih terus berada di ujung jari telunjuk Naruto. Dengan lingkaran fuin tersebut ia hanya dapat menarik dan menghentikan formula sihir berbeda dengan kankara formula yang jauh lebih mutakhir hingga dapat mementalkan bahkan mengubah konsentrasi dari sihir yang dilihat. Dengan Fuin, ia menghentikan serangan dan selanjutnya dibantu dengan Longinusnya, ia mampu memindahkan serangan yang telah berhenti tersebut. Terlihat ribet memang, namun hal tersebut harus dilakukan jika Naruto hanya memanfaatkan Longinusnya, maka serangan akan mudah ditebak dan memerlukan energi yang jauh lebih besar mengingat sekarang Naruto telah memanggil dua klon dengan konsep waktunya.

 **Chain Release**

Kuro hanya mendengus melihat puluhan rantai emas yang muncul dari tubuh Naruto. Rantai – rantai tersebut memiliki ujung runcing yang berniat untuk dapat menjeratnya. Tentu saja, Kuro hanya diam berpikir jika kemampuan Ketiadaannya mampu mengurus rantai tersebut. Namun, hal itulah salah sebab rantai tersebut berhasil menghujam beberapa bagian tubuh dari Kuro dan membuat naga tersebut terkejut. Iris merahnya segera menangkap putaran dan aksara dari lingkaran kecil fuin di ujung jari telunjuk Naruto.

' **Ia menghentikan kemampuanku ?! Kheh bocah yang menarik '** batin Kuro yang berusaha lepas dari kekangan rantai Naruto. Tak perlu usaha terlalu besar, rantai tersebut dengan mudah hancur dan dengan kibasan ekornya ia berhasil mementalkan Naruto yang terlebih dahulu sempat menghentikan aliran sihir Ketiadaan pada ekor Kuro dan membentuk barrier pada dirinya sendiri sehingga ia hanya terdorong akibat besarnya tenaga yang diberikan oleh ekor Kuro.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Kuro telah melesat mengejar Naruto yang ia pentalkan.

" **Apa lagi yang kau miliki bocah ? "** tanya Kuro dengan angkuh melihat wajah Naruto yang berkeringat dan mulai kelelahan.

" Kau tahu ... untuk seekor naga, kau terlalu berisik " Jawab Naruto dengan seringai mengejek. Lingkaran fuin di ujung jari telunjuknya kali ini berputar cepat dan aksara – aksara yang Naruto masukkan pun lebih kompleks dan tentu saja hal itu menarik perhatian Kuro. Atas kejadian sebelumnya, Kuro bergerak cepat menembakkan api hitamnya mencegah rencana Naruto. Namun, sama seperti sebelumnya api hitam tersebut terlebih dahulu berhenti di depan Naruto dan dikembalikan kepada Kuro. Lingkaran sihir dalam jumlah begitu banyak menutupi keberadaan Kuro.

" Ini serangan terakhirku. Terimalah ... KuroRyuuuuu " teriak Naruto pada akhir kalimatnya bersamaan dengan seluruh lingkaran sihir tersebut memuntahkan api hitam yang sedari tadi Kuro gunakan untuk menyerang.

" **Kau pikir dengan api ini saja kau bisa menjatuhkanku bocah ... "** Kuro dengan cepat meliuk – liukan tubuhnya di tempat menghindari serangan api miliknya sendiri tersebut. Dalam hal ini, kelincahan sang Kuroryuu benar – benar tinggi hingga berhasil menghindari serangan yang seharusnya dapat memberikan luka hingga 80% tersebut.

" Aku belum selesaiii " tutur Naruto. Lingkaran sihir yang menutupi keberadaan Kuro semakin bertambah jumlahnya dan kali ini Lingkaran sihir tersebut mengeluarkan rantai – rantai yang bergerak cepat mengekang Kuro.

Jret Jret Jret

Kuro meraung begitu hampir semua bagian tubuhnya tertangkap oleh rantai tersebut. Naruto kembali menggunakan Fuin untuk menghentikan aliran sihir pada tubuhnya untuk meniadakan.

" Ini akan menyelesaikannya " bisik Naruto menjentikkan jari dan muncullah lima lingkaran sihir di depan Naruto.

" Tembak " lanjut Naruto dan dengan cepat lima lingkaran sihir tersebut berputar selayaknya laras pistol yang menembakkan demonic power dalam jumlah besar dan semuanya tertuju pada Kuro yang hanya dapat menerima serangan tersebut.

BUM

BUM

BUM

BUM

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ledakan besar mengakhiri serangan Naruto begitu juga dengan energi Naruto yang telah terkuras untuk mempersiapkan serangan terakhir tersebut. Dengan energinya yang tinggal sedikit, Naruto kehilangan mode subspesies balance breakernya dan segera jatuh membanting tanah dengan keras.

" **RAURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR "**

Raungan ganas segera menyadarkan Naruto yang hanya dapat menatap horror pada Kuro yang telah selesai menerima bombardir Demonic power darinya. Luka – luka bakar pada tubuh Kuro dengan cepat beregenerasi walaupun masih terdapat beberapa luka yang membekas pada kulit naga tersebut. Dengan pelan sosok naga tersebut terbang merendah mendekati Naruto yang sama sekali pasrah tak dapat berbuat apa – apa.

" **Mengejutkan. Tak kusangka iblis muda seperti dapat membuatku berantakan seperti ini. Kau benar – benar membuatku puas pada hari kebebasan pertamaku ini, Bocah "** Naruto meringis mendapati iris merah tersebut berada di hadapannya.

" **Sebenarnya sangat disayangkan jika harus membunuh Prodigy sepertimu. Namun, kau ancaman bagiku ... maka mus – "**

BUMMM

Ucapan Kuro terlebih dahulu terhenti begitu sebuah bola energi kebiruan mendarat tepat di wajahnya dan meledak. Bola tersebut bukanlah digunakan untuk menyerang melainkan sebagai pengalihan untuk seorang manusia bersurai coklat mengamankan tubuh Naruto dan membawanya pada partnernya yakni ...

" **Hakuryuukou ... "** desis Kuro begitu menyadari energi dari serangan pengalihan tersebut.

XoX

 **Sebelum Pertarungan dengan Kuroryuu**

Gurun Sahara yang biasanya kering kini telah benar – benar menjadi basah akibat hujan deras yang sekitar 3 jam lebih mengguyur gurun tersebut. Di tengah – tengah gurun tersebut terus terdengar erangan dan teriakan kesakitan dari para Anubis yang tak sempat berbuat apa – apa begitu Naruto terus menghilang dan menebas mereka hingga ke bagian terkecil. Potongan – potongan tubuh Anubis tercecer pada beberapa tempat akibat kemampuan regenerasi dari Anubis tersebut Naruto batalkan menggunakan teknik Longinusnya. Dan kini di sinilah ia berdiri menghindari serangan ganas dan tembakan lava dari Fossil Dragon yang sanggup mengubah cuaca di gurun tersebut menjadi mendung dan cenderung badai tersebut.

BUMMMMMMMMMMM

Satu hamparan pasir kembali gosong begitu tembakan lava super panas berhasil Naruto hindari dengan berteleport sejauh mungkin dari Fossil dragon. Gurun Sahara merupakan gurun terluas di bumi tentu Naruto memiliki banyak tempat untuk melarikan diri, namun hal tersebut tak bisa terlalu lama sebab Fossil Dragon adalah naga dengan bobot teringan dari seluruh ras naga membuatnya memiliki tingkat kecepatan yang tinggi dan hanya dalam beberapa detik. Naga raksasa berukuran 50 meter dengan badan yang terdiri atas rangka tersebut telah kembali tertangkap oleh pandangan Naruto.

Penggunaan klon memaksanya tidak menggunakan sihir Fuin untuk menghemat energi bagi para klon lain. Terlebih dirinya yang asli harus berhadapan dengan musuh sebenarnya di gunung Fuji sehingga ia memang hanya dapat mengandalkan Longinusnya dalam hal bertarung. 3 Jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, Naruto harus menggunakan taktik petak umpet untuk sekedar mengisi kembali tenaga karena berulang kali menggunakan subspesies balance breakernya dan sekarang adalah batasnya. Subspesies yang hanya dapat ia gunakan sekitar 10 menit lagi tersebut akan berakhir dan jika hal tersebut berakhir ia tak akan memiliki lagi senjata untuk berhadapan dengan naga terganas tersebut.

SRINGG

Naruto muncul tepat di belakang tengkorak sang Naga begitu tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya kini berubah menjadi ladang tulang raksasa. Seakan mengetahui keberadaan Naruto, sang Naga telah berpaling dan kembali menegakkan energi penghancurnya yang kembali dapat Naruto hindari dengan berteleport tepat di depan tulang dada sang Naga yang tak terbungkus apapun.

" Rasakan ini " desis Naruto begitu menyelimuti tangannya dengan demonic power dalam konsentrasi tinggi bertujuan untuk meningkatkan kualitas tinjunya.

DUAGG

Tinju tersebut terbukti cukup kuat dengan bagain hulu dari tulang dada Naga tersebut yang mengalami keretakan serta fakta bahwa tubuh sang Naga sedikit terdorong menerima serangan frontal Naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendapati Naga tersebut terdiam sejenak mendapat pukulan darinya, namun hanya sebentar senyuman tersebut luntur begitu raungan ganas dari naga tersebut muncul seiring dengan serangan yang semakin ganas dilakukan. Sepertinya Naruto telah memancing emosi dari Fossil Dragon

BUM  
BUM  
BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ledakan – ledakan terus terjadi, namun beruntung berkat teknik dan longinusnya Naruto dapat menghindari semua serangan brutal Fossil Dragon. Serangan tersebut terus berlanjut, tak memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk mencari celah.

' Sial. Sial . sial . sial. ' gerutu Naruto begitu kembali harus menghindar. Satu tembakan energi kemerahan dari sang Naga yang sedikit terlambat intervalnya dibandingkan serangan sebelumnya memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk mensummon kunai cabang tiganya dan dengan sedikit mengambil resiko, Naruto menggunakan Fuinnya menghentikan serangan tersebut sebelum akhirnya memindahkan serangan tersebut ke dimensi lain.

Naruto yang melihat satu kesempatan di menit terakhir mode subspesiesnya segera muncul di belakang sang Naga.

" Ini serangan balasan dariku "

Naruto melempar kunainya yang hanya ditanggapi rauangan oleh naga tersebut.

' Meledak ' batin Naruto begitu melihat sang Naga sama sekali tak membentuk pertahanan atas serangan Naruto

BLARRRR

Dan benar saja tepat di detik ketiga ketika Kunai tersebut Naruto lempar, ujung tajam dari Kunai tersebut menembakkan energi kemerahan yang telah Naruto pindahkan. Taktik ini ia gunakan sebagai serangan balik dalam keadaan darurat karena energinya sebagai klon lebih sedikit dibandingkan yang memaksakan menggunakan teknik ini di awal resiko akan kegagalan lebih besar. Setidaknya dengan serangan balasan terakhir tersebut, Naruto yakin naga tersebut telah terluka cukup pa –

" RAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

-Rah

Pemilik Longinus dengan afinitas ruang dan waktu itu mengumpat sebentar begitu mendengar raungan ganas tersebut. Dari balik asap tebal kehitaman hasil serangan Naga yang Naruto balikkan tersebut, iris merah sang Naga semakin terlihat mengerikan dan hanya dengan satu kibasan ekor, wujud sang Naga kini telah kembali terlihat. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya kini tulang dari sang Naga berubah kemerahan, dan terdapat kulit – kulit tipis yang menutupi rongga pada setiap rangka tulangnya dan yang benar – benar membuat Naruto terdiam adalah selaras senapan yang tertanam pada tenggorokan sang naga.

" _**Ini merupakan mode paling berbahaya dari Naga Rangka tersebut Naruto "**_

Pemberitahuan dari Kurama sama sekali tak membantu Naruto yang hanya dapat meringis karena sudah tak memiliki energi untuk melawan lagi.

Sang Naga yang melihat Naruto pasrah sudah mulai mengumpulkan energi kemerahan pada mulutnya. Berbeda dengan yang sudah – sudah kali ini energi merah yang ia kumpulkan membentuk bola besar di depan mulutnya, dengan konsentrasi yang terus meningkat setiap detiknya. Tak ingin mati tanpa perlawanan Naruto kembali mengkompres aura emasnya dengan bantuan Kurama.

BUM

Dan bola tersebut ditembakkan dari mulut sang Naga. Kecepatannya sangat tinggi hingga hanya dalam sekejap bola tersebut telah berada di hadapan Naruto yang masih terus berusaha mengkompres aura emasnya untuk mengikuti ukuran bola tersebut.

' Sial ... tidak sempat ' batin Naruto yang hanya dapat menutup matanya dan membentuk aura emasnya sebagai pertahanan.

 **[ Divide divide divide ]**

Suara mekanik tersebut segera menyadarkan Naruto dan dengan matanya yang melebar ia mendapati bola tersebut telah mengecil dan benar – benar tertelan dalam aura emasnya. Melirik ke samping kiri, kini telah berdiri dua pemuda. Satu pemuda bersurai perak gelap sedangkan yang satu bersurai cokelat dengan pedang kehitaman di tangannya.

" Hakuryuukou dan Slash Dog huh ? bantuan dari Grigory tak main – main rupanya " tutur Naruto yang dibalas seringai oleh pemuda bersurai perak dan senyuman kecil oleh pemuda bersurai coklat.

" Kheh ... melihat dari tempat ini. Sepertinya kau cukup kuat ... bagaimana jika kita bertarung setelah misi ini selesai ? " tantang pemuda bersurai perak dengan seringai maniaknya.

" Uhmm boleh juga ... Lucifer – san " balas Naruto yang mengejutkan pemuda bersurai perak tersebut.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? " tanyanya balik dengan serius.

" Aku mengenali segala aura sihir dari seseorang terutama yang sama sepertiku, seorang demi devil " balas Naruto ringan. Sayangnya percakapan tersebut terlebih dahulu terhenti karena insting mereka bertiga berteriak untuk lari begitu melihat sang Naga menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke pasir yang ia pijak.

BANGGG

Tulang – tulang raksasa muncul dari tanah dan hal tersebut dapat dihindari oleh mereka bertiga dengan pemuda perak yang membawa pemuda bersurai coklat untuk terbang.

" Begitu ... baiklah, kalau begitu namaku Vali Lucifer ... dan dia " Vali menunjuk pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sedang ia pegang " Ikuse Tobio. Kuharap kita benar – benar bertarung setelah ini " Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera menatap ke depan.

" Uzumaki Naruto .Bisa kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat ?" Vali mengangkat bahunya cuek sementara Tobio mengangguk. Tanpa aba – aba, Vali melepaskan pegangannya pada Tobio sehingga membuat sang Slash Dog tersebut jatuh bebas. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Tobio hanya fokus pada pedang pada genggaman tangannya dan dalam sekali tebas

SLASHHH

Tulang – tulang raksasa tersebut telah terpotong – potong. Tak membuang waktu, Tobio telah bergerak cepat hingga dalam beberapa detik saja telah tepat di hadapan sang Naga.

TRANG TRANG TRANGGGGG

Sang Naga tak sempat berbuat apa – apa begitu Tobio berhasil memutus kedua kaki depan sang Naga hanya dengan 3 tebasan. Belum sempat meraung kesakitan sang Naga harus kembali terdiam begitu suara mekanik muncul dari balik punggungnya membuatnya begitu lemas.

 **[ divide ]** Itu Vali, memanfaatkan kesempatan yang dibuat Tobio, Vali maju secara cepat dan membagi kekuatan sang Naga. Terakhir Naruto dengan aura emasnya menembakkan kembali serangan terkonsentrasi sang Naga dan dengan ledakan yang bahkan menghanguskan setengah gurun Sahara, Fossil Dragon lenyap. Begitulah jadinya jika 3 pengguna Longinus berbakat bekerja sama.

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

XoX

" Jadi, apa rencanamu ? " tanya Revi yang telah selesai mengumpulkan energinya pada Naruto.

" Phoenix ini tidak sekuat seperti mitologinya sebab merupakan produk ritual yang gagal. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membawaku sangat dekat dengan Phoenix tersebut sehingga aku dapat menggunakan Fuin untuk menarik keturunan Pendragon tersebut. Jika intinya dicabut, maka semuanya berakhir, dan kita dapat bergabung dengan yang lain dalam menghadapi masalah di gunung Fuji.

" Yang lain ? " ulang Revi penasaran.

" Kau akan tahu setelah kita sampai di sana. Fokus dengan situasi sekarang " balas Naruto cepat.

Satu serangan api keorangean kembali ditembakkan phoenix menuju Naruto dan Revi. Namun tak seperti sebelumnya, Naruto hanya berdiam diri membiarkan Revi maju ke depan. Lima lingkaran sihir kecil segera mengelilingi tubuh Revi cepat. Lingkaran biru dan hijau maju ke depan.

 **Water Twister**

Kedua lingkaran tersebut segera mengeluarkan air dan angin dalam jumlah besar hingga membentuk pusaran air raksasa yang mampu memadamkan api serangan phoenix. Normalnya, serangan air seperti apapun tak akan berefek pada api Phoenix, hal ini terjadi akibat phoenix yang dipanggil bukanlah Phoenix sejati sehingga memungkinkan fenomena di depan ini terjadi. Terlebih Phoenix bukanlah makhluk supranatural yang begitu kuat, regenerasi dari Phoenix lah yang membuatnya ditakuti sedangkan serangannya hanya memiliki daya serang menengah dibandingkan makhluk supranatural lain. Intinya ia masih dibawah ras naga dalam hal serangan.

" Giliranmu Naruto – san " ujar Revi begitu melihat Phoenix membuat api yang jauh lebih besar.

" Siap " balas Naruto, lingkaran Fuin kecil berputar cepat di depan jari telunjuknya dan hasilnya api tersebut berhenti sebelum membakar dirinya dan Revi. Memanfaatkan Phoenix yang terdiam sejenak melihat serangannya berhenti mendadak Revi mengkompres Longinusnya hingga membentuk sebuah patung es raksasa dengan model bak putri kerajaan, akan tetapi memegang sebuah tongkat dengan ujung berbentuk bundar. Dan Naruto tepat berada di ujung bundar tersebut, fokus pada Lingkaran Fuinnya.

" Ini hanya dapat berlaku sekali Naruto – san. Gunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik " Revi memperingati Naruto yang segera dibalas pemuda pirang tersebut dengan anggukan. " Serahkan padaku " balas Naruto dengan seringai. Lingkaran fuinnya berputar cepat begitu Naruto memutar formula sihir dari sang Phoenix sehingga membuat api yang berhenti di udara tersebut berbalik membakar tuannya.

Dengan tubuh yang terselimuti oleh api, tentu serangan tersebut tak memiliki efek apa – apa, akan tetapi lawannya sekarang adalah seorang Prodigy yang bahkan telah mewarisi sebagian konsep dari Kankara Formula, dengan api yang menyelimuti Phoenix menghilang dan membuat serangan api Naruto berhasil membakar burung tersebut walaupun hanya sebentar, api keorangean kembali menyelimuti Phoenix tersebut.

Phoenix meraung ganas. Apinya semakin berkobar begitu kemarahannya meningkat atas perbuatan Naruto. Revi yang melihat Phoenix mulai mendekati mereka bertindak cepat dengan longinusnya mulai membekukan daerah sekitar hingga akhirnya mulai membekukan Phoenixnya dari ekornya, cukup sulit mengingat tubuh sang Phoenix yang terselimuti oleh api, akan tetapi dengan support Naruto melalui Lingkaran sihir Fuin, lambat laun Phoenix hanya dapat pasrah tubuhnya membeku dan Naruto segera memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut membentangkan sayapnya dan memasang Lingkaran Fuin dalam ukuran besar pada dada sang Phoenix

 **Release**

Bisik Naruto seiring dengan pilar cahaya orange yang muncul dari lingkaran sihirnya. Pilar cahaya tersebut mulai menelan keberadaan sang Phoenix, begitu terangnya pilar cahaya tersebut sehingga memaksa Naruto dan Revi menutup matanya. Beberapada detik berlalu, pilar cahaya tersebut mulai meredup memperlihatkan Le Fay yang melayang di udara sesaat sebelum akhirnya jatuh tepat dalam pelukan Naruto

Revi yang melihat sahabatnya telah selamat menghela nafas lega dan segera menghentikan mode terkuat Longinusnya.

" Bagaimana dengan Le Fay, Naruto – san ? " tanya Revi mendekati Naruto yang telah meminumkan sebotol kecil air mata Phoenix pada Le Fay.

" Dia baik – baik saja. Hanya kelelahan karena energinya terlalu banyak terkorupsi untuk nyawa dari ritual yang dilakukan Ilya. Untuk saat ini, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan " jawab Naruto berbalik menatap Revi yang telah menghembuskan nafas lega sembari mengelus dadanya.

" Syukurlah. Tapi ini belum berakhir bukan ? " ujar Revi yang kembali serius.

" Benar. Masih ada satu lagi ... " Menggendong kembali Le Fay, Naruto menangkap tangan Revi dan segera membawanya berteleport menuju gunung Fuji.

XoX

" **Declare of War yang lain, Canis Lykaon, Absolute Demise bahkan Divine Dividing huh ? Era ini benar – benar menyenangkan "** Kuro menatap 4 remaja di depannya. Naruto yang asli telah melepas begitu melihat klonnya telah membawa Revi dan Le Fay.

" Tak perlu banyak bicara ... mari kita berdansa " Vali segera masuk dalam Balance breakernya memamerkan sepasang sayap biru naganya. Energinya telah penuh dari membagi kekuatan Fossil Dragon tadi.

" Vali, kita lakukan seperti biasa " intruksi Tobio yang berjongkok sebentar menekan sebuah tombol pada kedua sepatunya.

WUNGG

Tobio hanya manusia biasa jadi ia tak dapat terbang, namun berkat beberapa teknologi dari Azazel hal tersebut dapat tertutupi. Contohnya seperti Tobio yang sekarang telah terbang dengan bantuan sepatu roketnya. Tak seperti saat melawan Naruto, kini Kuroryuu telah mengubah wujudnya menjadi Humanoid, dalam wujud ini seluruh aspek dalam dirinya meningkat dan banyak teknik yang dapat ia aplikasikan. Tentunya keputusan ini muncul karena melihat lawannya yang merupakan 4 orang pemilik longinus.

Naruto yang telah diselamatkan Tobio memilih beristirahat sebentar dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon tepat di samping Ilya dan Le Fay. Sambil tetap memandang Vali dan Tobio yang mulai bekerja sama mengalahkan Kuro, Naruto meraih sebotol kecil air mata Phoenix dan segera meminumnya.

" Seberapa banyak kau membawa air mata Phoenix, Naruto – san ? " tanya Revi menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat Naruto meminum ramuan pemulih tersebut. Air mata Phoenix bukan merupakan barang yang mudah didapat sekalipun orang tersebut berasal dari ras iblis sekalipun pengecualian untuk bagian dari keluarga Phenex yang memang penghasil air mata Phoenix.

" Aku memiliki hubungan dekat dengan para Phenex. Jadi dalam misi ini aku membawa 3 botol, dan semuanya telah digunakan. Satu untuk Ilya, satu lagi untuk Le Fay dan terakhir untukku. " jawab Naruto ringan. Ia mulai mencoba berdiri walaupun sedikit kesulitan, di sampingnya Ilya yang sedari tadi beristirahat telah menampakkan gelagat akan bangun, dan begitu iris kemerahannya mulai terlihat iris itu segera melebar mendapati naga hitam raksasa yang berada tak jauh darinya.

" A – apa ? "

" Ternyata benar ... bukan naga ini yang akan kau panggil ya ? " potong Naruto begitu melihat ekspresi Ilya. Mendapati keterkejutannya dipotong begitu saja, Ilya menoleh ke sampingnya dan segera mendesis begitu mendapati ekspresi santai dari Naruto.

" A – apa ya- ng telah kau lakukan HAH ? Naga itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi kita semua. " Ilya membentak Naruto.

" Eh kenapa kau menyalahkanku ? " tanya Naruto polos. Le Fay yang berada di samping Naruto mulai menunjukkan gejala ketidaknyamanan begitu mendengar suara tinggi Ilya yang berpotensi untuk menganggu tidurnya.

" Tentu saja, jika kau tidak menginterupsi ritualku, maka Huang Long yang akan hadir di sini bukanlah naga ketiadaan itu. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku menyegelnya ? " Ilya menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat ia menjadi frustasi. Semua rencananya hancur hanya karena bocah dungu di sampingnya, hal tersebutlah yang paling membuatnya frustasi.

" Eh kau tak bisa ? " balas Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa sukses semakin membakar emosi dari sang gadis bersurai perak.

" Kau meremehkanku ! " Ilya yang telah bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk Naruto tepat di depan hidung pria pirang tersebut. Mendengus sesaat, kedua tangannya mendarat pada pinggangnya yang kecil. " Dengar ya ... naga yang kalian hadapi sekarang ini memiliki intensitas energi yang setara dengan Huang Long, normalnya aku dapat menyegelnya namun teknik Ketiadaannya itu menyulitkanku "

" Jadi kau bisa menyegelnya jika teknik ketiadaannya hilang ? " tanya balik Naruto, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar serius. " Ya, tapi dengan tubuhku yang sekarang aku tak akan dapat menampung seluruh kekuatannya. Kita butuh – "

" Aku saja " suara feminim segera memotong ucapan Ilya. Mendengar hal tersebut dua iblis dan satu penyihir itu menoleh ke asal suara mendapati Le Fay yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

" Aku dapat menggunakan spesialisasi sihirku untuk menjinakkannya dan menjadi familiarku. Bagaimana ? " Le Fay menjelaskan lalu bertanya kembali. Ilya memejamkan matanya sebentar, batinnya berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui saran dari Le Fay. Sebagai keturunan Pendragon tentu dia memiliki teknik dan manna yang melimpah.

" Tunggu ... kenapa kita harus percaya pada pengkhianat ini. Ia jelas sebelumnya berniat membunuh kita! " teriak Revi memprotes akan rencana yang telah mereka bicarakan. Tentu tak semudah itu baginya mempercayai Ilya yang telah mengkhianati mereka sebelumnya.

" Revi – san, Ilya – san melakukan semua ini hanya karena ia ingin menunjukkan ekstensi Penyihir pada seluruh dunia. Jika ia memang berniat jahat, ia tak akan menggunakan teknik sihir yang masih dapat menyelamatkan nyawaku. Jika ia berniat jahat, ia akan melakukan ritual sihir yang mana mengorbankan tubuhku menjadi tumbal bukannya inti ritual " Jelas Le Fay membela Ilya. Mendapati pembelaan seperti itu Ilya hanya diam.

" Hal itu tidak benar. Aku menggunakanmu sebagai inti karena aku percaya kau masih dapat kumanfaatkan untuk hal lain " Ilya berusaha menunjukkan sisi jahatnya sekarang. Berlindung dengan pembelaan dari Le Fay bukanlah sifatnya, ia telah memikirkan semua resiko ketika akan melakukan ritual ini termasuk di dalamnya ditolak sendiri oleh sesamanya, penyihir. Tentu, ia tak masalah dengan semua itu.

" Kau ... ! " Revi menggerutu mendengar sahabatnya hanyalah dijadikan alat oleh Ilya. Ia sudah akan membekukan Ilya jika saja Naruto tidak bangkit berdiri di antara mereka. Naruto yang berada tepat di antara Ilya dan Revi hanya tersenyum tipis menepuk kedua surai berbeda gadis itu lalu melangkah ke depan.

" Kalian tak perlu menyembunyikan perasaan masing – masing. Kuakui bahwa perbuatan Ilya – san selama ini salah namun ia melakukannya karena tidak terima kaumnya dianggap lemah, dan dipandang rendah oleh seluruh dunia. Menurutku, itu merupakan tujuan yang mulai ... " Naruto berhenti sebentar menatap ke atas dimana Tobio telah dalam keadaan babak belur dan Vali yang telah kehilangan beberapa bagian armornya. Padahal pertempuran baru saja 5 menit berlangsung.

" Kau bisa simpan masalahmu untuk nanti Revi – san. Saat ini ... " Aura emas segera menyelimuti tubuh Naruto membuatnya memasuki subspesies balance breakernya.

" Kuroryu adalah lawan yang perlu kita tuntaskan " lanjut Naruto sebelum menghilang dan muncul di depan Kuroryuu. Refleks dari Naga Humanoid tersebut terbukti sangat tinggi begitu ia dapat menahan tendangan Naruto yang muncul tiba – tiba antara dirinya dengan Tobio.

Sring

Naruto kembali menghilang, lingkaran sihir kecil berada tepat di depan jarinya. Dengan Fuin ia kembali menggunakan strategi yang sama yakni menghilangkan dan menghentikan energi ketiadaan dari tubuh Naga tersebut sehingga mampu memberikannya peluang untuk melakukan kontak fisik.

DUAGGG

Tendangan langsung pada pundak dari Naruto tak dapat ditahan oleh Kuroryuu yang berakibat pada tubuhnya terbanting keras ke tanah. Menghilangkan mode subspesiesnya Naruto melayang mendekati Le Fay yang telah berada di paling belakang. Tobio dan Vali yang telah mendapat waktu istirahat yang begitu sedikit juga telah bergabung dengan Revi di depan membentuk ujung panah serta terakhir Ilya yang berada di tengah antara dua kelompok tersebut.

Energi Naruto berada dalam krisis terlebih tadi memaksakan tubuhnya menggunakan longinusnya sekali lagi jadi dia akan berada di belakang dengan Manna dari Le Fay berperan sebagai support dengan Fuinnya.

Ilya merupakan Support dan penyerang sekaligus. Ia berperan untuk menolong tim depan sekaligus melindungi Le Fay dan Naruto sementara tiga pengguna Longinus yang berbaris di depan merupakan poin utama untuk penyerangan.

Kuroryuu telah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Tendangan Naruto tak begitu kuat sehingga ia sama sekali tak menerima cedera fisik. Iris kehitamannya menatap datar pada formasi 6 orang di depannya. Merilekskan sebentar lehernya, Kuroryuu menyeringai dalam diam benar – benar menikmati pertarungan pembukaan akan kebebasannya tersebut. Dalam sekejap ia telah berpindah posisi tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto merupakan inti dari formasi mereka tanpa Fuin yang dapat menghentikan kemampuan ketiadaannya, semua bagian formasi tersebut tak ada gunanya.

BAM

Namun, belum sempat memberikan serangan pada Naruto, ia telah terlebih dahulu diserang oleh sebuah proyektil sihir yang berbentuk pedang raksasa. Ia dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah, tentu ia tak berpikir untuk menahan atau meniadakannya sebab Naruto pasti telah menghentikan sihirnya terlebih dahulu. Proyektil pedang raksasa tersebut segera memudar dan membentuk sepasang burung merpati berukuran besar yang bergerak mengiring kembali Kuroryuu ke depan menghindarkan Kuroryuu untuk mendekati Naruto. Proyektil tersebut milik Ilya, sebagai penyihir tingkat tinggi mudah saja baginya membentuk proyektil sesuka hati bahkan mungkin untuk meningkatkan kualitas baik itu dari segi kecepatan maupun kekuatan didukung oleh kemampuan Naruto untuk menghilangkan sihir ketiadaan Kuroryuu proyektil tersebut mampu menggiring Kuroryuu untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

" Ho ... formasi yang bagus " Melirik jauh dari gunung Fuji terdapat 3 figur yang melayang di udara menatap pertarungan jauh di depan. Ketiga figur tersebut terlihat santai dimana figur yang memiliki rambut blaster antara kuning dan hitam terkekeh melihat formasi tersebut.

" Yah seperti yang kau katakan Azazel. Dengan formasi tersebut mereka benar – benar memanfaatkan kelebihan masing – masing. " komentar Ruzal. Matanya terus fokus pada pertarungan dimana ketiga pemegang longinus yang berada pada garis depan mulai bekerja sama untuk menyerang Kuroryuu.

Tobio yang memiliki Canis Lykaon yang bahkan sedari lahir telah mencapai balance breaker menjadi sentral dan pusat serangan dimana setiap tebasan dari pedangnya mampu setidaknya menghentikan beberapa serangan dari Kuro. Baik itu bersifat Materil sihir maupun api naga yang panas. Tobio dengan bakat berpedangnya maju lebih cepat dan segera menebaskan pedang personifikasi Longinusnya. Tentu dengan pengalaman bertarungnya hal itu dapat ditaklukkan dengan mudah oleh Kuro. Dengan beberapa gerakan kecil, ia dapat menghindari tebasan pedang cepat tersebut bahkan memberikan beberapa serangan balik. Tepat ketika celah terbuka, Kuro telah bersiaga memberikan tendangan yang telah dilapisi dengan teknik spesialisasinya namun hal tersebut tak dapat terjadi sebab Revi dan Naruto selangkah lebih maju.

Revi merupakan Prodigy yang lahir dalam kebangsawanan Penyihir Grauzauberer. Di usianya yang masih belia ia mampu untuk menguasai teknik sihir untuk penyihir tingkat tinggi. 5 lingkaran sihir elemen yang senantiasa berputar untuk memberikan dukungan baik itu serangan maupun pertahanan memperlihatkan betapa tinggi kapasitas manna yang dimiliki gadis pirang tersebut. Jangan lupakan longinus Absolute Demise yang memiliki kekuatan es begitu mengerikan. Dengan bantuan Fuin Naruto ia dapat membekukan kaki Kuro dan memberikan kesempatan kepada Vali untuk memberikan pukulan tepat di pipi kanan Kuro. Tentunya setelah Naruto menghilangkan konsep ketiadaan pada pipi tersebut.

Pukulan keras dari Vali hanya mampu untuk membuat kepala Kuro menoleh sebentar. Intensitas ketiadaannya semakin meningkat begitu nafsu membunuhnya semakin membubung tinggi mendapati kerjasama 3 pemegang longinus muda di hadapannya mampu setidaknya memberikannya cedera fisik pada mode Humanoidnya.

Melihat ia dapat meningkatkan kapasitas ketiadaannya, Kuro menyadari bahwa Fuin Naruto mulai melemah. Tentu walaupun formula yang digunakan Naruto begitu canggih tetap juga akan melemah jika terlalu diporsis pengunaannya. Hal inilah yang selama ini Kuro yakini, dan hal itu terjadi.

Prang. Es yang membelenggu kakinya pecah hanya dengan satu hentakan kecil dari kakinya. Energi yang sedari awal ia tahan ia keluarkan hingga mampu membuat keenam orang lawannya berkeringat dingin mengetahui tingkat kekuatan mereka masih berada di bawah naga tersebut. Merasakan aura dari naga tersebut yang meningkat tajam, 3 figur yang menonton pertarungan masih tetap tenang lebih tepatnya karena figur bersurai hijau yang menenangkan 2 figur lainnya.

" Tak perlu khawatir Azazel , Ruzal. Mereka adalah murid – murid kita, sebagai guru kita hanya dapat memandang mereka dari jauh. Mempercayai bahwa mereka dapat menyelesaikan hal ini. Terlebih, Naruto sama sekali belum unjuk gigi dalam barisan depan, sedari awal ia terus bertindak sebagai support. Kalian tentu melihat sendiri bukan bahwa Naruto dapat membuat Kuro kewalahan ketika ia sendirian. Hasilnya akan jauh berbeda sekarang karena bantuan dari 3 longinus lainnya. " tutur Ajuka kalem. Ia memandang yakin kepada Naruto, walaupun dalam keadaan darurat seperti saat ini pun ia dapat menangkap Naruto memiliki rencana tersembunyi hanya dari senyuman tipis di wajah muridnya itu.

Azazel menghela nafas sebentar mendengar tuturan Ajuka. Ekspresi seriusnya dengan cepat berganti menjadi ekspresi konyol seperti dirinya biasa, " Yare – yare ... dari kata – katamu kita terdengar sangat tua huh ? Kau benar dan lagipula Vali dan Tobio juga belum menunjukkan kemampuannya. " Berbeda dengan dua figur lainnya, Ruzal masih terlihat khawatir, Daughtercon yang memperparah hal tersebut. Ia sudah akan mengatakan pendapatnya jika saja suara mekanik nyaring tidak mendahuluinya.

 **[ Divide divide divide divide divide divide divide ]**

" Itu ... " Tiga figur itu serentak bergumam kata tersebut begitu beriringan dengan suara mekanik tersebut aura kuat dari Kuro menyusut drastis.

" TOBIO SEKARANG " terdengar lagi teriakan, kali ini berasal dari Naruto. Lingkarna fuin kecil kini telah berbentuk besar hingga mampu menutupi bagian depan tubuh Naruto yang berlutut dengan Le Fay yang terus mentransfer mannanya. Melihat dari formula rumit yang dapat Ajuka tangkap dari Fuin tersebut, Beelzebub tersebut tersenyum tipis lalu berbisik.

" Ini akan segera berakhir. "

" Ha'i Naruto – san " Tobio secepat kilat bergerak ke belakang Kuro. Menyadari hal tersebut, Kuro bebalik akan tetapi kakinya terlebih dahulu terbelenggu oleh es. Kuro tak menyerah ia dengan cepat bergerak ingin menyilangkan tangannya untuk setidaknya menahan serangan dari Tobio namun hal itu juga tak jadi sebab es kembali membelenggunya.

" Terima iniiii ... " desis Tobio. Pedang kehitamannya mengeluarkan aura yang begitu besar. Merasakan dari auranya saja, dapat ditangkap bahwa Tobio mengeluarkan seluruh energinya untuk tebasan tersebut.

TRANGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Bunyi peraduan pedang tersebut pada tubuh Kuro yang telah mengeras bagaikan baja berkualitas tinggi bergetar nyaring di udara. Akibat tak sanggup menahan tekanan balik dari tebasan pedangnya, Tobio hanya dapat terlempar jauh ke dalam hutan sedangkan pedang hitam longinusnya masih tetap menancap pada tubuh Kuro yang entah sejak kapan telah membentuk armor super padat. Walaupun armor tersebut sekarang telah hancur pada beberapa tempat akibat besarnya kekuatan Tobio namun tak dapat dipungkiri melihat Longinus Tobio yang dapat membelah gunung masih dapat ditahan oleh armor tersebut memperlihatkan begitu tingginya kualitas armor tersebut.

Tentu saja, bukan hanya armor itu yang bergerak untuk menahan serangan Tobio tapi juga aura ketiadaan yang karena ulah Naruto hanya dapat mengikis sedikit demi sedikit serangan Tobio. Serangan belum berhenti di sana Revi dengan Longinusnya segera membentuk badai salju dan lima lingkaran sihirnya berputar cepat di atas Kuro menembakkan serangan dari masing – masing elemen pada lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Kemampuan dari Kuro terbukti tinggi begitu serangan berskala luas milik Revi dapat ia hentikan dengan menyebarkan aura ketiadaannya. Angin kencang segera berhembus begitu serangan beruntun dari Revi berhenti sukses mementalkan gadis tersebut namun ia masih dapat diselamatkan oleh Ilya.

" VALI SERANGAN TERAKHIR " Vali menyeringai mendengar intruksi tersebut. Ia hampir saja tak dapat menahan tawa maniak begitu melihat wajah Kuro sedikit memucat akibat tak menyadari Vali telah bersiap dengan serangannya.

 **Dragon Shot**

Bola energi kebiruan seukuran bola volly mengenai telak perut Kuro. Aura ketiadaannya pun yang ia pusatkan pada perut segera menghilang karena memang itulah tujuan dari Naruto. Semua serangan berskala tinggi tersebut hanya bertujuan untuk membuat Kuro lelah sehingga memberikan kesempatan kepada Vali yang mana memiliki serangan terkuat di antara yang lain.

Kuro terus terdorong oleh Dragon Shot Vali walaupun telah menabrak beberapa pohon di belakang. Ia segera berhenti begitu ia terdorong hampir sejauh 30 meter. Matanya kembali melebar begitu tubuhnya kembali terbelenggu oleh es. ' Mereka masih menyerang ' batin Kuro tak percaya. Ia melirik ke atas mendapati Revi yang menyeringai senang walaupun beberapa pakaiannya telah robek di sana sini dan juga tak lupa beberapa luka goresan pada tubuhnya akibat terseret angin kencang. Semuanya sesuai dengan yang Naruto rencanakan.

" Ilya kau sebagai langkah terakhir. " Ilya mengangguk puas mendengar itu. Ia segera memulai ritualnya. Lingkaran sihir ungu terbentuk pada tubuhnya dan Kuro. Aksara – aksara juga mulai menutupi pandangannya.

" Tak akan kubiarkan " teriak Kuro berusaha memberontak dengan es yang hampir membekukan seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan usaha yang gigih, perlahan es yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mulai menghilang, irisnya yang hitam kembali merah seperti pada saat ia seekor naga.

BLARRRRR

Ledakan energi kembali terjadi. Bahkan dengan energi yang telah bagi Vali, Kuroryuu masih sanggup untuk melawan. Ilya mulai panik begitu Kuro mulai bergerak untuk keluar dari lingkaran sihir ritualnya.

Puk

" tetap fokus pada ritualnya " Ilya hanya dapat menahan nafas begitu Naruto berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Le Fay kini telah berada di samping Ilya sementara Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah pedang hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah bersalju. Revi dan Vali terus menembakkan sihir untuk menahan laju Kuro keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut sementara Tobio terlebih dahulu harus istirahat.

Pedang hitam Longinus Tobio kini telah berada pada genggaman Naruto. Sangat sulit hanya untuk menekan energi Longinus tersebut yang menolak Naruto untuk menyentuhnya.

" Dengar Canis Lykaon ... aku sebenarnya tak yakin ini akan berhasil. Namun, ini satu – satunya jalan yang mungkin. Jika Kuro sampai gagal untukk disegel maka kami semua akan mati di sini yang berarti kau harus menunggu beberapa ratus tahun lagi reinkarnasi untuk dapat hidup di dunia ini. Jadi mari kita bekerja sama "

Hening sebentar. Dalam keadaan hening tersebut yang dapat Naruto dengar hanyalah suara ledakan dari tabrakan sihir Vali dan Revi pada tubuh Kuro. Tak lupa makian dan bentakan serta erangan kesakitan dari Kuro yang terus mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari penyegelan tersebut. Namun dalam diam Naruto dapat merasakan energi pada pedang hitam tersebut mulai berkombinasi dalam dirinya dan begitu mendengar perintah dari Kurama. Naruto segera mengekstrak aura emasnya dalam jumlah besar sehingga mengubah bentuk pedang tersebut menjadi lebih panjang dan tak lupa aksen – aksen emas yang menghiasi bilah pedang hitam polos tersebut.

" _**Kau berhasil Naruto. Dengan ini kita mampu untuk membelah makhluk tersebut. Canis Lyakon merupakan media yang cocok untuk kemampuan ruangku "**_

Naruto mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Kurama. Ia menatap sebentar ke depan mengangkat tangan yang menggengam pedang hitam tersebut hingga siku nya membentuk sudut 45 derajat.

" Ini memang berakhir " bisik Naruto begitu menebaskan pedang hitam tersebut pada udaran kosong

 **DECLARE OF LYKAON**

Tebasan energi hitam bercampur emas tersebut segera melesat cepat hingga membuat goresan yang membelah dua tubuh Kuro. Dari goresan tersebut mulai muncul aura kehitaman yang membentuk sebuah naga. Iris Ilya menatap tajam hal tersebut dan dengan segera ritual penyegelannya ia mulai.

Aura kehitaman tersebut tertarik dan segera tenggelam dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut sebelum akhirnya ditransfer ke dalam diri Ilya. Sementara tubuh Kuro yang telah kehilangan sebagian aura ketiadaannya tenggelam dalam lingkaran sihir kuning. Naga hitam tersebut sudah tak mampu lagi melawan karena dengan teknik gabungan Longinus yang Naruto lakukan, jiwa dari naga tersebut telah terbelah dua.

" Penyegelan selesai " ujar Revi dan Le Fay bersamaan. Dan secara serentak pula dua gadis berbeda surai itu jatuh pingsan kelelahan menyegel sosok naga yang begitu kuat.

3 Figur yang menonton pertarungan sedari tadi hanya mampu tersenyum lembut. Azazel berdecak sebentar sebelum akhirnya berujar. " Kuartet Longinus "

Ruzal dan Ajuka menatap bingung ke arahnya. Dengan nada khasnya, Azazel melanjutkan " Kuartet Longinus, itulah julukanku pada mereka. Tobio Ikuse yang merupakan manusia pemegang Canis Lykaon dengan teknik berpedang dan darah yang mampu membawa dirinya pada tahap balance breaker bahkan semenjak ia lahir, Lavinia Revi seorang putri dari pimpinan Grauzauberer, penerus selanjutnya dari generasi penyihir yang begitu mengerikan, Vali yang kunobatkan sebagai Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dan juga Uzumaki Naruto, dibawah bimbingan Leviathan dan Beelzebub ia menjadi begitu mengerikan dalam hal kecerdasan dan kekuatan sebuah prodigy yang lahir dalam kekelaman kaum Demi Devil di dunia bawah. Benar – benar era yang begitu mengejutkan bukan ? hahaha "

" Kau benar Azazel. Namun kurasa kita dapat berbincang lain kali, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah ... " Ruzal menunjuk pada 6 generasi muda berbakat yang telah tumbang akibat kehabisan energi " membantu mereka sebagai seorang mentor. " Ruzal melanjutkan sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga bersamaan muncul dan membawa masing – masing murid mereka untuk dipulihkan. Tentunya Ruzal membawa Ilya dan Le Fay karena mereka berdua adalah penyihir walaupun pada kasus Ilya yang merupakan iblis liar namun ia sudah membicarakannya pada Ajuka dan akhirnya mereka mendapat satu kesepatakan yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

XoX

" Eh ... menjadikan mereka bertiga sebagai contracted Magician ku ? " tanya Naruto bingung. Ia baru saja pulih dari keadaan koma selama 3 hari selepas melawan Kuro. Tentu memaksakan diri hingga pada tingkat energi sihir yang mencapai nol sudah pasti berbahaya namun berkat hubungan dengan Phenex ia mendapatkan subsidi air mata Phoenix dalam jumlah besar sehingga dapat membantunya lebih cepat dalam pemulihan. Ia sekarang berada di istana Astaroth. Di samping ranjangnya, terdapat Ajuka dan Ilya, Revi dan Le Fay yang berbaris di belakang Ajuka.

" Yah, ini kesepakatan kita dengan Grauzauberer. Kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan dengan menambahnya kekuatan penyihir – penyihir muda berbakat pada pihak kita. Sementara itu, Grauzauberer akan mendapatkan pemulihan nama atas perbuatan Ilya dan juga informasi mengenai pengembangan Longinus yang kuberikan untuk pengembangan Lavinia – san. " Jelas Ajuka.

" Apa tak masalah bagiku mempunyai 3 Contracted Magician ? " tanya Naruto lagi. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui bahwa hal itu tak menjadi masalah. Namun, pikiran untuk mendapat 3 penyihir dalam hidupnya membuat Naruto pusing seketika.

" Tentu saja boleh Naruto –san. Kami juga bahkan bisa menjadi haremmu " jawab Ilya dengan nada kasual. Revi dan Le Fay hanya diam dengan wajah memerah mendengar hal tersebut sementara Ajuka hanya memberikan pandangan ' Kau mengerti ? ' sebagai jawaban pada Naruto.

Semenjak selesainya pertarungan tersebut, Ilya ngotot untuk mendekati Naruto. Ia bertujuan untuk mengagungkan nama penyihir di dunia ini dan ia sadar betul bahwa dirinya masih jauh dari kata Penyihir agung walaupun dengan setengah Kuroryuu dalam tubuhnya. Karena itu ia sampai pada keputusan untuk mendapatkan anak dari orang yang kuat, yakni pemuda di depannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan bakat dari Naruto yang ia yakini dapat ia wariskan pada keturunannya. Ia yakin anaknya dengan Naruto akan menjadi penyihir yang begitu mengerikan. Le Fay menyetujui menjadi Contracted Magician sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Naruto yang telah berkontribusi menyelamatkan hidupnya sementara Revi karena ingin membongkar lebih dalam lagi mengenai kemampuan Naruto.

" Eh ? Haremku ? apa yang kau bicarakan ? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Intinya Naruto – kun mereka bertiga sekarang akan satu tempat tinggal denganmu. Dan ah, Ilya akan dimasukkan dalam peerage Seekvaira. Hal ini karena aku terus – terusan menggunakan queennya untuk misi. " tambah Ajuka. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mencoba menangkap perkataan Ajuka.

" EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh " Jeritan panjang Naruto menutup arc ini.

 **TBC**

 **Oke, aku tahu bahwa ini updatenya begitu lama. Karena itu sebagai ucapan maaf, 7k ini dibuat hehe. Di sini Naruto sudah mulai membina hubungan dengan Tobio dan Vali. Mereka akan memiliki peran penting ke depannya. Arc selanjutnya mengenai Kyoto dan juga akan membahas bagaimana hubungan Naruto dengan para Phenex. Yang pasti Naruto dekat dengan Raiser dan Ravel, ini arc terakhir sebelum masuk pada canon. Pada arc ini juga akan terjadi pertemuan perdana antara Naruto dan Dulio.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Kyoto**

 _Pada kedalaman hutan Kyoto, tepatnya pada istana megah tempat tinggal sang ratu pemimpin ras Youkai, Kyuubi No Yasaka Hime – sama sang ratu tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang wajahnya tak terlihat begitu jelas akibat tertutup oleh gelapnya ruangan dan gelapnya malam. Dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kecil yang hanya terletak dua cangkir teh hangat tersebut membuat kewaspadaan sang ratu semakin meningkat._

" _Kau bilang ? Kau yang telah membantai Uchiha ? " tanya Yasaka dengan nada kalem namun tatapan iris mata Yasaka tajam seakan hanya dengan tatapan tersebut cukup untuk menghabisi pria di hadapannya_

 _Pria di hadapan sang Ratu hanya meraih segelas tehnya dengan tenang. Tak ada indikasi ketakutan dan keraguan walaupun telah diberikan tatapan sedemikian rupa pleh sang pemimpin Youkai._

" _Ya. Keberadaan mereka berbahaya untuk kita. Jika kita biarkan klan Demi – god itu akan semakin bertambah kuat dan akan menekan keberadaan kita. Tenang saja, aku membawa mata mereka untuk kubagikan kepadamu. Tentu kau tahu, mata mereka – "_

 _Prang_

 _Ucapan persuasif dari pria itu terlebih dahulu berhenti karena Yasaka terlebih dahulu membanting gelas yang dipegang pria tersebut. 9 ekor keemasannya bergerak gila menampakkan betapa emosi wanita tersebut._

" _Apa kau bodoh ? " tanya Yasaka sambil mengretakkan giginya._

" _Tidak. Kau yang bodoh. Bodoh karena mencoba menantangku di sini " jawab pria tersebut dengan seringainya. Atas ucapannya itu, Yasaka mulai mengamuk, meja yang membatasi mereka remuk hanya dengan satu lesatan ekor yang cepat menuju leher sang pria namun sayang sesenti sebelum ekor itu sampai, gerakan Yasaka tiba – tiba menjadi kaku._

" _a – apa ? " tanya Yasaka panik begitu merasakan tubuhnya juga mulai kaku. Dengan tenang sang Pria bergerak ke belakang Yasaka, mengambil segelas teh milik Yasaka yang tumpah sedikit lalu dengan gerakan kasar menuangkannya ke dalam mulut Yasaka hingga memaksa sang Ratu untuk menelan teh tersebut._

 _Yasaka hanya dapat terdiam. Tubuhnya mati rasa seiring dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis darinya. Satu hal yang ingat pasti adalah sosok pria itu tertawa kencang dengan iris mata yang telah berubah menjadi kemerahan._

" _Tidurlah, Rubah bodoh. Mimpilah indah terlebih dahulu lalu aku akan memberikan kenyatan yang begitu pahit padamu huahahaha "_

 _._

 _._

" _O – Okaa – sama ?! "_

 **Chapter 7 : Ravel Phenex and Kunou, My Cute F******e.**

 **Phenex Estate**

Naruto saat ini berada di Phenex Estate. Ditemani seorang gadis dua tahun lebih muda darinya, Naruto hanya dapat memandang dengan bosan gerakan – gerakan dari sang gadis yang terkesan anggun walaupun itu hanyalah gerakan simpel, yakni mengaduk gula dari tehnya.

" Kenapa wajahmu babak belur begitu ? " Gadis itu, Ravel, satu – satunya putri dari Lord Phenex, bertanya kepada Naruto sambil meniup pelan tehnya. Hell bahkan hanya dengan gerakan meniup teh tersebut, aura keanggunan dan keeleganan Ravel tak berkurang sama sekali.

" Kau tentu sudah tahu jawabannya bukan ? " tanya balik Naruto sambil mendengus. Ravel hanya memutar matanya bosan mendapati tingkah kekanakan Naruto. " Apa lagi yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat Kushina – san marah ? "

" Oi oi kenapa kau bertanya seolah aku pihak yang bersalah. Disini aku berperan sebagai korban, Ravel. " protes Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ravel. " Langsung kepada intinya saja Naruto, jawab pertanyaanku " Peringat Ravel dengan tatapan yang menyatakan bahwa ia sedang ' kesal ', Ravel yakin Naruto sama sekali tak ingin melihat bagaimana seorang Ravel bila kesal.

Bergidik sebentar, Naruto akhirnya melenguh panjang.

" Yah, setelah mengerjakan misi dari Ajuka – sama, aku membentuk kontrak dengan 2 Magician dan membawa satu kandidat bishop untuk Seekvaira. " Ravel mengangkat alisnya mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

" Biar kutebak, 3 orang ini adalah seorang gadis bukan ? "

" Yap " jawab Naruto malas. " bodoh ... " bisik Ravel teramat pelan namun dapat ditangkap oleh Naruto karena memang mereka hanya duduk berhadap - hadapan yang memisahkan mereka hanyalah meja bundar berukuran sedang dimana hanya sisi Ravel yang terletak banyak benda seperti segelas teh dan satu piring kudapan sementara di sisi Naruto kosong cukup untuk memberikan ruang bagi Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya.

" Kurasa dibanding marah ... ibumu lebih senang karena mendapati putranya berpotensi membangkitkan klannya. " Suara itu datang secara tiba – tiba dari belakang Ravel, Ravel tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menoleh ke belakang, ia tahu pasti siapa orang itu, sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung akan ucapan dari seseorang di belakang Ravel.

" Kau bicara apa sih Raiser ? "

" Tidak. Lupakan saja, kau juga tak akan mengerti jika kujelaskan lebih lanjut " jawab Raiser dengan nada malas. Ia duduk pada pinggiran sofa yang diduduk oleh Ravel, masih menatap Naruto, ia meraih kudapan pada piring Ravel mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari adik satu – satunya.

" Ya lupakan sejenak mengenai hal itu. Apa Lord Phenex ada ? "

" Tidak, namun kurasa kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagi. Kami baru selesai menambahkan beberapa rule dalam kontrak pernikahanku dengan Heiress Gremory. Kudengar Tou – sama berangkat menuju Agares untuk membahas hal kecil. " jawab Raiser.

" Agares ? " beo Naruto,bingung atas kedatangan Lord Phenex pada estate kingnya

" Mungkin hanya untuk membahas masalah politik biasa " jawab Ravel mengigit kecil kudapannya. Yah, Phenex dan Agares telah menjalin hubungan politik selama hampir 3 tahun, saat itu, untuk mendampingi Lord dan Lady Phenex, mereka ( Raiser dan Ravel ) ikut hadir menuju Agares estate. Saat orang tua mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan membahas masalah politik, Ravel dan Raiser diberikan tur oleh Seekvaira beserta Naruto. Disanalah perseteruan pertama dimulai, Raiser yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi menantang Naruto karena menganggapnya Demi Devil yang lemah, tentunya tantangan ini diterima dengan Naruto dan dalam gerakan simpel, Naruto berhasil membuat Raiser terluka mengejutkan putra ketiga dari Phenex tersebut. Berawal dari sanalah hubungan antara Naruto dan Phenex berlanjut hingga pada akhirnya Naruto diizinkan untuk berteleport langsung ke dalam Phenex Estate, izin yang begitu sulit didapatkan meskipun itu setingkat High Class buktinya saja hanya Naruto, iblis di luar Phenex yang boleh melakukan hal tersebut.

Semenjak itu pula, Ravel mulai penasaran akan sosok Naruto. Anggapannya akan sosok Naruto yang tolol, Hyperactive dan ceroboh semuanya terbantahkan begitu melihat sorot mata serius Naruto begitu berhadapan dengan Raiser. Entah mengapa seluruh anggapan negatif tersebut menguap hanya dengan melihat iris biru tersebut bersinar tajam. Dan dari sanalah ia mulai membuka diri untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang Naruto dan hingga akhirnya ia paham, pemuda pirang tersebut memiliki tingkat intelegensi yang tak dapat ia bayangkan.

Raiser juga telah membentuk pertemanan dengan Naruto semenjak kekalahannya. Hal yang membuat ayah dan ibunya shock karena tak berpikir anaknya yang begitu arogan dapat akrab dengan seorang demi devil. Raiser bahkan menyuarakan kekecewaannya begitu mendengar Naruto telah menjadi bagian peerage Seekvaira sebab Raiser telah lama berniat mengajak Naruto bergabung dengan peeragenya.

" Oh " respon Naruto singkat. Raiser mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

" Apa kau sibuk ? Kudengar para tetua kembali kagum mendengar hasil misimu di Tokyo beberapa hari yang lalu ? "

" Yah sebenarnya setelah ini aku ada pertemuan dengan Serafall – sama untuk misi lagi di Kyoto. Namun, sebelumnya aku berniat untuk menyampaikan terima kasih atas air mata phoenix dari misi kemarin, tanpa itu mungkin aku masih terbaring di rumah sakit " Raiser tersenyum sedikit mendengar itu, Naruto memang sosok Prodigy yang kehebatannya tak dapat dibantah, bahkan para tetua yang biasanya kolot akan pandangan iblis murni mulai memandang Naruto sebagai aset yang berpotensi tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Naruto merupakan demi devil.

" Yah, kau memang begitu. Sudahlah, kukira sebentar lagi, Tou – sama akan datang. Lagipula, aku tak ingin menganggu kesenangan adik manisku ini, hehe " Raiser tertawa keras begitu melihat semburat merah pada pipi Ravel, bahkan sebelum pergi, Raiser sempat mengacak surai pirang adiknya.

" Mou ... " gerutu Ravel dengan wajah cemberut. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi dalam keluarganya mengenai perasaannya pada pemuda pirang yang hanya dapat menatap bingung ke arahnya. Ravel juga tak menyangka perasaan kagum akan Naruto akan berkembang menjadi perasaan yang jauh lebih rumit dan yang membuat ia frustasi adalah bagaimana kepopuleran Naruto di kalangan iblis Makkai dan betapa bodohnya Naruto dalam memahami perasaan gadis.

" Ah, Naruto – kun kau disini ternyata ? " Suara yang diucapkan dengan nada kalem dan berwibawa tersebut datang secara tiba – tiba dari lingkaran sihir Phenex di antara Ravel dan Naruto. Begitu sosok Lord Phenex yang berwibawa muncul, kedua remaja pirang tersebut segera menyapanya sambil menunduk hormat.

" ah, ya Lord Phenex. Kedatangan saya kemari untuk berterima kasih atas Supply air mata Phoenix yang telah anda berikan untuk misi saya sebelumnya. " ujar Naruto menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

" Bukan untuk melarikan diri dari amukan Kushina – san ? " Lord Phenex bertanya sambil menggoda pria yang dapat merebut perhatian putri satu –satunya.

" a – ah , ya untuk itu juga hehe " Naruto menjawab godaan tersebut dengan nada malu – malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. " Uhm, ya sudahlah. Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, ini juga berkat hubungan baik yang terus terjalin antara Phenex dan Agares. Ah, Naruto – kun kudengar kau memiliki misi dari Leviathan – sama bukan ? " tanya Lord Phenex yang telah duduk pada sofa yang berdekatan dengan putrinya. Naruto mengangguk sekali, ia tak perlu berpikir keras bagaimana Lord Phenex mengetahui itu, sebagai seorang petinggi klan informasi kecil mengenai misinya pasti diketahui oleh Lord Phenex.

" Nah, bagaimana untuk ucapan terima kasihmu itu, kau membawa Ravel ikut serta dalam misimu ? " tawar Lord Phenex mengejutkan Naruto dan Ravel.

" A – apa tidak apa – apa Lord Phenex ? Misi ke depannya mungkin lebih sulit " Naruto mencoba menolak, berpikir jika Ravel akan berada dalam bahaya jika ikut misi bersamanya.

" Tidak apa – apa Naruto – kun. Dengan mengikuti misi ini, putriku juga dapat belajar secara langsung kondisi di luar, ini merupakan kesempatan bagus yang tak dapat dilewatkan lagipula aku yakin kau akan selalu ada untuk menjaga putriku bukan ? " Lord Phenex memberikan pandangan menggoda pada akhir kalimatnya pada Ravel yang telah merona padam karena mengerti maksud dari ucapan ayahnya.

" Uhm, tentu saja. Aku akan menjaga Ravel dengan sepenuh hati " dan tentunya Naruto yang idiot sama sekali tak menangkap maksud dari Lod Phenex.

" Ya sudah jika begitu. Ravel lebih baik kau bersiap – siap ... masih ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kutanda tangani " Lord Phenex menyeringai lebar begitu meninggalkan dua remaja tersebut meninggalkan duo pirang yang sama sekali tak sadar bahwa mereka berdua telah masuk dalam kontrak rumit.

 **Kuoh**

 **Cafe Leviathan**

Naruto dan Ravel kini telah berada di cafe yang didirikan oleh Serafall secara sengaja untuk membantu Sona mengawasi Kuoh serta memberikan beberapa misi untuk Naruto dan adiknya yang tak dapat dihandle oleh anggota peeragenya sendiri. Yang Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka saat kedatangannya kemari adalah kehadiran 4 gadis yang ia tak tahu apa kepenting mereka kemari.

" Ah, Naruto – kun akhirnya kau datang juga. Cotto matte ... siapa gadis pirang di sampingmu itu ? " Sikap Ilya yang ceria pada awalnya runtuh begitu menyadari Naruto bersama gadis lainnya. Tatapan dan nada menusuk ia berikan pada Ravel yang hanya dapat tersenyum nerves.

" Ilya, jaga sikapmu. Kita sekarang berada di hadapan Leviathan " Seekvaira selaku king memperingati bishop barunya sementara Reni hanya bersikap datar sedangkan Le Fay menatap polos kejadian ini.

" Mah, santai saja Ilya – chan. Naruto – kun pasti mau menerima kalian semua kok hehe " nada menggoda dan kekanakan itu berasal dari wanita terkuat di Makkai.

" Onee – sama lebih baikk kau membahas misi itu lebih cepat " Peringatan ini datang dari Sona Sitri, adik dari Serafall serta pewaris selanjutnya dari Sitri.

" Mou, So – tan selalu saja begini " rajuk Serafall menghasilkan sweatdrop dari para bawahannya terkecuali Naruto yang malah berbalik menatap Serafall dengan pandangan terkagum – kagum.

" Sugoii ne Serafall – sama. Kau dapat mengganti ekspresimu dalam sekejap begitu " komentar itu semakin membuat para iblis di ruangan itu sweatdrop.

' Guru dan murid yang aneh ' batin kelima gadis tersebut.

" Ah, apakah Sona – sama juga ikut dalam misi ini ? " Naruto bertanya setelah lepas dari kekagumannya.

" Tidak. Aku tadi mengabari bahwa kau kemari, makanya ia juga kema – " balasan dari Serafall terlebih dahulu dicegat oleh Sona.

" Aku hanya menyampaikan laporan harianku kepada Onee – sama, Naruto – kun " jawab Sona dengan tenang.

" Oh ... " Naruto bergumam singkat.

" Mou ... So – tan kenapa sih. " mendapati tatapan tajam dari sang adik akhirnya membuat Serafall bungkam, ia berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan misinya.

" Misimu Naruto – kun adalah untuk menjadi mediator dalam perseteruan antara Youkai dengan anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa "

" Uchiha ? " Ilya mengangkat alisnya.

" Klan yang berisi para Demigod keturunan langsung dari Tiga dewa tertinggi Shinto. Kudengar mereka memiliki mata yang dapat mewarisi kekuatan dari 3 dewa tersebut. " jelas Ravel singkat.

" Yap, benar sekali Ravel – chan "

" Untuk lebih lanjutnya, pihak di sana akan menjelaskannya. Naruto – kun kali ini See – chan akan ikut bersamamu dan kulihat sepertinya Ravel – chan juga "

" Uhm sebagai Bishop aku juga akan ikut dalam misi ini " Ilya mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

" Yah, sebagai Contracted Magician dari Naruto – san, aku dan Le Fay juga akan ikut " jelas Reni.

" Tidak, Ilya dan Le Fay lebih baik tidak ikut terlebih dahulu " ujar Naruto

" Eh kenapa Naruto – kun/ san ? " tanya Ilya dengan kecewa sedangkan Le Fay dengan polos.

" Kalian berdua baru saja menyegel Kuroryuu, dengan output energi yang terlalu besar hal itu akan menyulitkan misi. Resiko atas keselamatan kalian juga lebih tinggi, ini hanya tindakan antisipasi walaupun kita hanyalah bertindak sebagai mediator namun bukan berarti tak ada pihak tertentu yang ingin menyabotase negosiasi tersebut. "

" Uhm, alasan yang masuk akal Naruto – kun. Nah, untuk kalian berdua sepertinya akan lebih baik untuk berlatih dulu untuk menyempurnakan kemampuan kalian. Jika terjadi masalah, maka aku akan langsung mengirimkan kalian sebagai bala bantuan bagaimana ? " tawar Serafall yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kedua gadis tersebut.

" Yosh, kalian berempat berbarislah di depanku " Mengikuti petunjuk dari Serafall; Naruto, Seekvaira, Ravel dan Reni berbaris sejajar. Lingkaran sihir Sitri berukuran besar segera menelan keberadaan mereka.

" semoga berhasil kalian semua "

XoX

Sring

4 remaja itu segera muncul tepat di depan gerbang istana Kyuubi sang penguasa Kyoto. Istana tersebut sangat megah namun sama sekali tak membuat keempat remaja tersebut terpukau sebab 3 gadis, yakni Seekvaira, Ravel dan Reni merupakan putri dari seorang bangsawan sementara Naruto juga lahir dan tumbuh dalam kalangan bangsawan, tentu pemandangan istana di depan mereka ini sudah sangat biasa.

" Iblis ? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? " Pertanyaan itu datang dari youkai anjing yang mengenakan jaket berbulu kehitaman. Tubuhnya menunduk sedikit membentuk sikap waspada. Dengan tenang Naruto berjalan ke depan mengabaikan sikap youkai di depannya yang semakin waspada.

" Kami, wakil yang ditunjuk Leviathan – sama untuk menjadi mediator dalam perundingan antara Uchiha dan Youkai " jawab Naruto menunjukkan crest Sitri dari lingkaran sihirnya sebagai pertanda, ia merupakan wakil resmi Serafall.

" Mediator dari Iblis ? Jangan bercanda. Kami telah menunjuk mediator yang lebih cocok " Youkai tersebut berseru dengan nada mengejek. Dihadapi pada ejekan tersebut, 3 gadis di belakang masih tetap diam seakan mereka telah mempercayakan sepenuhnya negosiasi ini pada Naruto.

" Uhm, itu sangat aneh, karena Undangan ini baru saja datang sekitar 3 hari yang lalu ? Apa ini artinya pihak Youkai menjadi pihak yang tidak konsisten. " balas Naruto dengan nada tanpa emosi. Youkai tersebut telah memanas hanya dengan menatap wajah Naruto yang tanpa emosi.

" Kau ! Berani sekali kau berkata tentang hal yang buruk terhadap kaumku "

" Bukankah hal itu juga berlaku padamu ... Berani sekali kau menghina kaumku dengan ucapan spontamu tadi " kini Naruto berbalik membalas dengan tatapan intimidasi yang cukup membuat Youkai tersebut bergetar sebab merasakan betapa mematikannya aura yang Naruto keluarkan.

" Brengsek " umpat Youkai tersebut sebelum akhirnya melompat berniat menerjang Naruto.

DUG

BRAKK

" Ah, maaf aku terlalu kuat menyentilmu " ujar Naruto dengan tatapan polos. Sementara gadis yang berada di belakangnya ( terkecuali Seekvaira ) hanya dapat melotot melihat kecepatan Naruto, tak sampai sedetik Naruto bergerak ke samping lalu menyentil kepala dari Youkai tersebut dan kini Youkai tersebut telah menghancurkan sebagian dari pagar pembatas istana tersebut.

" Ada apa ini ? " Youkai yang datang kali ini adalah youkai gagak dengan pakaian seperti samurai. Aura kekuatan yang ia keluarkan setingkat dengan Ultimate High Class tingkat menengah, irisnya yang hitam kelam menatap Naruto tajam menuntut pemuda pirang tersebut untuk memberikan alasan atas tindakan sewenang – wenangnya.

" Tidak ada apa – apa. Tadi salah satu bawahanmu berniat menyerangku dan aku hanya menghindar lalu menyentilnya. " jawab Naruto polos. Youkai gagak tersebut menatap dalam mata Naruto mencari satu titik kebohongan dari iris biru tersebut namun sama sekali tak menemukannya.

" Siapa kalian ? dan apa maksud kedatangan kalian ? " tanya Youkai gagak tersebut bersedekap dada mengeluarkan kharismanya sebagai salah satu pemimpin dari Kyoto.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, gadis yang berada di belakangku secara berurutan dari kanan ke Kiri adalah Ravel Phenex, Lavinia Reni dan Seekvaira Agares. Kedatangan kami sebagai wakil dari Leviathan - sama guna memenuhi permintaan dari pihak Youkai untuk menjadi mediator dalam perseteruan antara kalian dengan Uchiha "

" Begitu ? Mungkin bawahanku hanya salah paham. Baiklah Namaku Tengu, Wakil dari Yasaka Kyuubi - sama, untuk sementara kalian kuizinkan masuk, namun sebelum itu dapatkah kau memperbaiki kerusakanmu ? " Tengu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pagar pembatas yang telah berlobang tersebut.

" Tak masalah " balas Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya. Aura emas mulai berkumpul pada lubang tersebut dan hanya beberapa detik dinding tersebut telah kembali seperti semula seakan tak pernah terjadi apa – apa pada pagar tersebut.

" Ikut aku " perintah Tengu berjalan terlebih dahulu membiarkan para remaja mengikutinya.

" Ah, Tengu – sama. Selamat datang " Tengu mengangguk mendengar sapaan hormat yang datang dari beberapa pelayan istana tersebut. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang hanya menatap datar ke depan. Sebagai seseorang yang berpengalaman, ia terkejut mendapati aura kekuatan Naruto yang hampir menyetarainya.

" Untuk penjelasan situasinya lebih baik kalian dengar langsung dari Kunou – sama. Ia merupakan wakil dari pihak Youkai. " jelas Tengu begitu mereka sampai pada pintu raksasa yang berukirkan Kyuubi. Tengu mengigit kecil ibu jarinya lalu mengoleskan darah yang keluar pada pintu sembari membaca beberapa mantra.

Trek

" Ho ... sistem keamanan yang begitu tinggi " komentar Reni kagum.

" Tak mengherankan untuk tempat tinggal seorang ratu " komentar kali ini datang dari Seekvaira. Sementara Ravel hanya diam mengamati sedangkan Naruto menyipitkan matanya merasakan aura kekuatan yang begitu besar dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Kunou – sama, hamba datang membawa mediator dari bangsa Iblis " Tengu berlutut sebentar di hadapan seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang hanya mengangguk menanggapi tengu. Gadis itu berdiri menghadap pada sebuah ranjang yang tertutup oleh tirai putih besar. Tatapan gadis itu sendu.

" Apa perwakilan Uchiha telah tiba ? " tanya Kunou.

" Belum Kunou – sama. Kudengar ia akan datang bersama dengan pengawalnya . Mereka dijadwalkan hadir sore ini "

" Perketat keamanan. Negosiasi tak akan berjalan mulus, dan tolong berikan pelayanan untuk tamu kita " titah Kunou masih belum menatap ke tamunya.

Naruto maju selangkah, mengambil sikap seperti Tengu.

" Maaf Yang Mulia Kunou – sama, tapi dapatkah anda menjelaskan situasinya kepada kami ? " Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada yang lembut dan persuasif namun efeknya bagi gadis Kyuubi tersebut terlihat jauh berbeda dari yang diharapkan.

Dengan cepat gadis itu berpaling menatap Naruto dengan iris birunya yang telah menjadi semerah darah. Dihadapi dengan tatapan seperti itu para gadis hanya dapat menelan ludah dalam diam karena merasakan dinginnya tatapan dan aura intimidasi yang kuat datang dari Kunou. Tengu dan Naruto masih terlihat biasa saja, walaupun Tengu secara diam terkejut akan sikap tubuh Naruto yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi atas aura dingin Kunou.

" Maaf, jika perkataan saya menyinggung anda. Namun, hal ini dibutuhkan demi kelancaran negosiasi ke depannya. Saya mengerti jika hal ini adalah masalah internal kaum Youkai dan Uchiha selaku bagian dari Mitologi Shinto, namun dengan permintaan yang anda kirik kepada bangsa kami, bukanlah hal yang aneh jika kami meminta untuk terlibat. Semuanya kembali pada kelancaran hubungan politik antar dua mitologi " jelas Naruto kembali sebelum sempat mendengar kemarahan dari Kunou.

Mendengar hal itu seketika tubuh Kunou melemas. Aura kekuatannya mulai memudar begitu iris matanya kembali menjadi biru. Ia menatap Naruto agak lama sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

" Baiklah. Tengu – san, aku percayakan kepada anda untuk persiapan negosiasinya " perintah Kunou yang segera dilaksanakan Tengu dengan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sementara itu Kunou memberi isyarat untuk Naruto dan yang lainnya mendekat. Di dekat ranjang sang ratu terdapat meja kecil sederhana dengan satu teko teh. Dengan gerakan anggun, Kunou menyiapkan teh tersebut untuk masing – masing tamunya. Hal ini merupakan budaya dari Kyoto.

" Begini, aku yakin kalian juga telah mendengar mengenai peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha beberapa tahun yang lalu ... "

" Yah, saya pernah mendengar itu. Kudengar pembantaian tersebut dilakukan sendiri oleh anggota Uchiha yang merasa jijik dengan ideologi mereka sebagai demigod. Rumor yang beredar kalian bangsa Youkai dan satu – satunya anggota Uchiha yang tersisa berhasil membunuhnya bukan ? " Reni memberikan informasinya.

" Yah. Seperti itulah rumor yang beredar di luar. Namun nyatanya tidak sesederhana itu, Uchiha Sasuke, satu – satunya anggota yang tersisa adalah adik kandung dari Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan pembantai klannya sendiri. Dalam pertarungan tersebut, dengan kemampuan Uchihanya, Sasuke – san menatap langsung masa lalu kakaknya dan menangkap sekilas bayangan bahwa kakaknya diancam untuk membantai sendiri klannya jika tidak ingin adik dan keluarganya yang berharga dibantai habis oleh kaum Youkai. Ibuku ... " Kunou menatap sebentar ke arah ranjang melihat ke arah ibunya yang masih terbaring kaku.

" Telah membantah berkali – kali kepada Sasuke – san bahwa ia sama sekali tak pernah memberikan ancaman pada Itachi bahkan ia memberikan bukti dimana ia malah memberikan Itachi solusi yakni dengan menghadap pada dewa Susano'o yang merupakan leluhur dari Uchiha. "

" Bukti ? " bisik Ravel

" Ya. Uchiha dikenal dengan sharinggannya yang memiliki banyak kemampuan, salah satunya yakni melihat ke dalam masa lalu seseorang " jelas Kunou.

" Walaupun telah melihat ke masa lalu, tentu Uchiha tak akan berpikir semudah itu. Ia tentu lebih memilih percaya pada saudaranya dibanding seorang ratu yang telah memiliki segudang pengalaman dalam peperangan. Tentu dia berasumsi bahwa Yasaka – sama berniat menipunya " Deduksi Seekvaira.

" Itu benar. Namun, hal itu masih dapat kami tangani, hingga akhirnya beberapa malam yang lalu aku menemukan Okaa – sama telah terbaring kaku di kamarnya. Tak ada bekas pertarungan dan kami juga telah memanggil tabib untuk menyembuhkan Okaa – sama namun sampai saat ini Okaa – sama masih belum sadar dan malah keadaannya bertambah buruk. Kami menduga perbuatan ini datang dari Uchiha. Maka dari itu negosiasi dilaksanakan. "

" Begitu ? Kunou – sama dapatkah kami melihat kondisi Yasaka – sama ? " tanya Naruto. Matanya mulai bersinar keemasan. Speliasasi ruangnya mulai bekerja dan ia fokuskan pada mata untuk dapat menatap lebih jelas hal yang salah dari pemimpin Youkai.

Kunou berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. " Baik tapi aku hanya mengizinkan satu orang saja "

Naruto langsung berdiri seakan mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan menjadi perwakilan.

Kunou mengangguk lalu bergerak mendekat pada tirai putih tersebut. Walaupun berwarna putih namun tirai tersebut sama sekali tak memberi gambaran akan keadaan di dalam, dengan mata saat ini Naruto dapat melihat banyak sekali kekkai dan sihir pertahanan yang terselubung.

Begitu fokus pada kekkai di hadapannya, Naruto tak sadar bahwa Kunou telah selesai melepas seluruh kekkainya lalu mengajak Naruto masuk.

" Lihat tangan kanannya " Naruto mengikuti intruksi Kunou. Matanya sedikit melebar mendapati tangan dari sang ratu berwarna kegelapan berbeda dengan tubuh lain yang putih bersih.

" Ia membatu ? " tanya Naruto. Kunou mengangguk dengan tatapan sendu. Iris emas Naruto terfokus pada tangan kanan tersebut.

" Kunou – sama jika anda tak keberatan dapatkah anda mentransfer senjutsu anda ? " tanya Naruto begitu mendapati celah untuk memulihkan Yasaka setelah melihat langsung apa yang terjadi pada tangan kanan Yasaka.

" Eh untuk apa ? " tanya Kunou balik.

" Salah satu kemampuanku adalah ruang. Ini adalah spesifikasi yang telah kukembangkan sendiri, kau lihat mataku .. "intruksi Naruto sambil menunjuk matanya yang dituruti Kunou dengan cepat. Dari penglihatan Kunou, iris Naruto yang sebelumnya biru kini telah bercampur dengan titik emas, menjadikan matanya sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya.

" Apa kau yakin ? Para tabib terkenal telah kami datangkan namun, sampai sekarang Okaa – sama masih belum sembuh. " Ujar Kunou ragu sembari memberi pandangan menyelidik pada Naruto.

" Tentu saja tidak akan sembuh. Dari penglihatanku, Yasaka Kyuubi – sama tidak terserang penyakit. Ini lebih mendekati sihir pengendalian tingkat tinggi, katakan Kunou – sama apa sebelum Yasaka – sama begini ia pernah kedatangan tamu atau semacam itu ? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Tidak, tidak. Aku tak mengetahui sesuatu mengenai itu. Aku memang yang pertama kali menemukan Okaa – sama dalam keadaan seperti ini, tetapi aku tak menemukan hal yang jang ... gal " Iris Kunou melebar begitu ingatannya berputar kembali,ia kembali teringat terdapat dua gelas batu di kamar Ibunya, satu gelas batu dengan isinya yang tandas semua sedangkan satu lagi telah berkurang setengah.

Melihat ekspresi tersebut Naruto menghela nafas. Entah kenapa misinya selalu berubah dari simpel menjadi hal rumit. Misi penyelamatan Le – Fay kemarin contohnya, dari mengamankan wilayah Tokyo malah berakhir berhadapan dengan salah satu legenda naga. Ia hanya dapat berharap misi kali ini tak berakhir demikian pula.

" Jadi ? Apa kau dapat menyembuhkan Okaa – sama ? " Kunou selesai menjelaskan apa yang ia ingat pada Naruto dan kembali ke pertanyaan awal.

Naruto menggeleng lemah " Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Energi hitam ini telah menggerogoti tubuh Yasaka – sama. Satu – satunya jalan yang kita miliki adalah mencari pembuat sihir racun ini lalu memaksa ia memberikan penawarnya. Atau ... "

" Atau ? " Kunou menyipitkan matanya pada Naruto yang seperti tengah menyimak sesuatu dengan sesekali mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

" Begitu ... Oke Terima kasih Kurama " bisik Naruto pelan begitu Kurama menyela pembicaraan Naruto, memberikan informasi yang ia tahu untuk membantu Naruto.

" Atau kita dapat memurnikan energi gelap itu tersendiri. Dan aku sekarang telah meyakini satu hal Kunou – sama ... " Naruto berdiri sebentar dari posisi berlututnya. Kali ini titik emas pada iris birunya bertambah pesat sehingga benar – benar mengubah iris biru itu menjadi emas yang berkilauan.

" Pelaku yang membuat Yasaka – sama seperti ini bukanlah Uchiha. Ada orang yang sedang mengadu domba kalian dan mungkin sekarang sedang tertawa keras karena tindakannya hampir berhasil "

" Memurnikan energi gelap itu kau bilang ? dan lagi bagaimana kau bisa yakin Uchiha bukan dibalik semua ini ? "

" Yap, aku tak dapat memurnikan energi gelap ini tapi anda bisa Kunou sama. Dengan penglihatanku, aku akan mengarahkan anda untuk tepat memberikan senjutsu murni pada titik energi tersebut. Dan juga energi gelap ini merupakan hasil dari energi senjutsu maka dari itu untuk melawannya harus menggunakan senjutsu pula namun harus pada titik yang begitu tepat. Konsentrasi yang diberikan juga harus tepat, karena itulah dengan longinusku aku dapat mengarahkan anda pada titik dan takaran yang tepat. Bagaimana Kunou – sama ? " Kunou terdiam sebentar, irisnya terus bergerak dari ibunya lalu kembali ke Naruto yang masih tersenyum tipis ke arahnya lalu kembali lagi ke arah ibunya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kecil gadis itu terkepal begitu membulatkan keputusannya.

" Aku tak dapat mempercayaimu 100 %. Namun, hanya ini cara yang tersisa dan aku akan mempertimbangkan pendapatmu mengenai Uchiha. Mungkin Uchiha bukan pelakunya akan tetapi mereka juga dapat berperan sebagai dalang yang mengatur ini semua. Baiklah berikan aku arahan dan etto ... mohon kerja samanya " Kunou memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, ini pertama kalinya ia memohon pada orang lain.

" Ha'i. Ayo kita lakukan bersama, Kunou – sama " Naruto berlutut kembali di samping Kunou.

Setelah memberikan beberapa intruksi, Kunou mulai menyupplai senjutsunya dan mulai mentransfernya pada titik yang telah Naruto informasikan. Iris emas Naruto terus berfokus pada senjutsu milik Kunou yang bergerak memurnikan energi gelap dalam diri ibunya namun gerakan tersebut begitu lamban bahkan senjutsu milik Kunou ditolak.

" _**Energi gelap ini lebih hebat dari yang kuperkirakan. Aku pernah melihat hal yang sama beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Untuk saat ini, lebih baik kau saja yang berperan sebagai media transfernya Naruto. Aku akan membantu mempercepat transfer serta membuat jalan agar energi murni tersebut tidak terlalu merusakmu "**_

' Ah, Arigatou Kurama ' batin Naruto. Ia dengan cepat bergerak ke depan Kunou mendaratkan kedua tangan Kunou pada punggungnya. Hal itu membuat Kunou tersentak

" A- apa – "

" Anda percaya padaku bukan ? Biar aku yang mengurus sisanya " Naruto segera memotong ucapan Kunou. Senyum getir ia berikan karena merasakan tubuhnya mulai terbakar akibat energi murni dalam jumlah besar memasuki tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan Naruto membentuk Fuin, ia akan meningkatkan konsentrasi serta kecepatan dari senjutsu milik Kunou sementara Kurama membuat jalan untuk pentransferannya. Terlihat sederhana namun sekali lagi kemampuan Fuin dan Longinus Naruto cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu kesusahan sebagai akibat output energi yang dikeluarkan begitu besar.

Kunou yang berada di belakang Naruto hanya dapat diam mentransfer senjutsunya kembali. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah ibunya dan mulai tersenyum mendapati wajah ibunya telah tak pucat kembali dan tangan kanan ibunya yang membatu telah terkikis secara cepat.

Tepat 1 menit setelah pemulihan tersebut dimulai, Naruto jatuh karena kehabisan energi namun Yasaka telah selesai dipulihkan. Walaupun sang ratu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan sadar.

" Naruto – san ? " Kunou berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang kini telah pingsan karena kehabisan energi. Tepat sebelum ia memanggil Seekvaira dan yang lain, Tengu telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" Kunou – sama, perwakilan Uchiha telah tiba "

" Baiklah, aku dan para mediator akan bergerak ke sana. Tengu dapatkah kau membawa Naruto – san untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu, ia kelelahan setelah membantuku memulihkan Yasaka – sama "

 **TBC**

 **Baiklah, ini adalah arc terakhir sebelum benar – benar memasuki Canon. Disini aku telah memasukkan chara Sasuke yang nantinya akan menjadi bagian peerage Naruto. Uchiha disini adalah seorang demigod, sejarahnya hampir sama seperti di canon Sasuke hanya saja aku menambahkan beberapa unsur agar dapat sinkron pada DXD. Untuk Canon DXD setelah arc ini adalah langsung pada pertunangan Rias dan Raiser. Jadi stay tune aja hehe.**

 **Oh iya, untuk chap chap sebelumnya terjadi kesalahan seharus lavinia Reni, terima kasih untuk alpin12 yang telah mengkoreksi saya. Lavinia reni dan le fay merupakan chara asli dxd namun mereka baru keluar di light novel  
**

 **Untuk fic ku yang lain aku usahakan untuk update secepatnya. Namun fokusku masih untuk fic satu ini karena idenya masih begitu fresh dan dapat kubuat sambil memanfaatkan waktu – waktu yang benar – benar sempit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 8 : Ravel Phenex and Kunou, My Cute F******e ( Kudeta ).**

 **Tempat Negosiasi, Perbatasan Selatan Kyoto**

Negosiasi antara kaum Youkai dan Uchiha diadakan di perbatasan selatan Kyoto tepatnya pada sebuah salah satu pos penjagaan perbatasan teritori dari bangsa Youkai. Pada awalnya, negosiasi direncanakan dilaksanakan di istana namun pihak Uchiha menentang hal tersebut dan karena itulah negosiasi akhirnya terjadi di ruangan ini.

Penjaga dari bangsa Youkai terlihat berjejer rapi menyambut kedatangan Kunou yang didampingi Tengu sedangkan beberapa pasukan lain yang sepertinya merupakan samurai merupakan utusan penjaga yang telah disewa oleh pihak Uchiha. Kedua belah pihak secara tak langsung telah siap berperang hanya dengan memperlihatkan betapa banyaknya penjaga dari kedua belah pihak hanya untuk negosiasi. Seperempat batalion penjaga Kyoto dipusatkan pada tempat negosiasi, seperempat di istana untuk melindungi Yang Mulia Yasaka yang tengah kritis dan sisanya menjaga perbatasan Kyoto seperti biasa.

Seekvaira, Ravel dan Reni telah berada dalam ruangan terlebih dahulu. Seekvaira sempat meminta keterangan pada Uchiha Sasuke yang didampingi seorang pemuda asing yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sehelai kain putih. Hal ini wajar ia lakukan sebab iblis ditunjuk sebagai mediator, walaupun bertentangan dengan insting naturalnya, Seekvaira dapat memainkan peran mediator dengan apik mengingat posisinya sebagai pewaris dari Agares yang bergelar Archduke, setingkat dibawah Great King Bael.

Reni bertugas untuk membentuk formula sihir pertahanan demi mengantisipasi intervensi dari luar sedangkan Ravel tak memiliki tugas apa – apa karena memang kedatangannya kemari atas keinginan dari ayahnya, ia bukan termasuk anggota dari tim yang ditunjuk oleh Serafall. Jadi, ia hanya dapat diam dan mengamati serta mempelajari karena ini kali pertamanya ia dihadapkan pada situasi politik yang nyata.

Kunou dan Sasuke bersamaan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh satu penerangan dari arah yang berlawanan. 5 meter di belakang mereka masing – masing berdiri pengawal mereka yakni Tengu dan seorang pengawal yang tak diketahui identitasnya, kemungkinan samurai yang juga disewa oleh Sasuke. Mereka serentak berhenti begitu berjarak 1 meter dari Seekvaira. Dari ketiadaan, sebuah kursi elegan lengkap dengan mejanya muncul di hadapan Kunou dan Sasuke.

" Baik, Mari kita mulai saja negosiasi ini. Kedua belah pihak diharapkan duduk dan saya persilahkan Lavinia Reni – san untuk mulai membentuk kekkai " Kunou dan Sasuke serentak duduk dan setelah itu Reni maju , lima lingkaran sihir kecilnya berputar mengelilingi area tempat negosiasi membentuk sebuah kekkai setengah bola dengan pendar pelangi yang hanya melingkupi orang – orang yang terlibat dalam negosiasi saja.

" Baiklah ... saya Seekvaira Agares, pewaris dari keluarga Agares kelas Archduke memegang kendali atas negosiasi ini. Mari kita mulai "

XoX

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengadaptasikan pandangannya pada ruangan yang gelap. Dan ketika kesadaran akhirnya dapat ia kumpulkan ia tersentak dan segera mengambil posisi duduk sambil memijit kepalanya yang masih nyeri.

" Kurama ... sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri ? "

" _**Kurang lebih setengah jam. Si rubah dan kelelawar serta Magician itu telah pergi menuju negosiasi "**_ Jawab Kurama datar. Dari nada tersebut, Naruto dapat menangkap bahwa partnernya tersebut tengah berpikir, yah sama seperti dirinya.

" _**Apa kau akan menyusul mereka ? "**_ Kurama mulai berbasa – basi, ia sudah tahu pasti apa jawaban Naruto.

" Tidak, Seekvaira dapat menangani hal tersebut. Disana juga terdapat Reni – san, ia dapat diandalkan untuk menjaga Ravel. " Dan, ia benar untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto adalah bocah jenius namun dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang merupakan ekstensi ruang dan waktu pemikiran Naruto dapat ia tebak walaupun dalam beberapa kasus ia tak dapat menebak kemana jalan pikiran hostnya saat ini, dan itulah yang membuatnya tertarik.

" _**Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "**_

" Pertama, aku akan kembali ke ruangan Yasaka – sama, masih ada beberapa hal janggal. Kedua, aku akan berkomunikasi dengan para petinggi Youkai, yah aku tahu mereka sangat kolot, tapi aku akan mencoba menggali informasi dari mereka. Dan terakhir, aku ingin mencari seseorang yang bermain dibalik negosiasi ini "

" _**Kheh, jadi sejak awal kau sudah menyadarinya huh ? "**_

" Yap, Serafall – sama telah memberikan petunjuk dari kata – katanya sebelum keberangkatan kita. Namun, aku masih ingin mencari tahu apa tujuannya. " Naruto berdiri secara perlahan, aura emas dalam jumlah besar terakumulasi dalam tubuhnya dan segera menyelimutinya, ia memasuki subspesies balance breakernya.

 **Multiple Clon : Activation**

4 berkas aura emas terbentuk di sekitarnya membentuk 4 klon yang menyerupai dirinya namun tak dalam subspesies.

" Kalian semua berkelilinglah sekitar Kyoto, cari informasi ataupun hal – hal janggal dan segera eksekusi jika hal janggal itu berbahaya. " perintah Naruto ditanggapi dengan menghilangnya keempat klonnya, mereka berteleport menuruti perintah Naruto.

Aura emas kembali keluar dari tubuh Naruto membentuk sebuah kabut emas tipis yang segera menyebar ke seluruh istana. Ini merupakan pengembangan tertinggi dalam teknik sensornya, dengan membentuknya menjadi setipis kabut, tak akan ada celah yang terlewatkan dalam sensornya dan ini menghemat pengeluaran energinya walaupun membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi untuk menyusun material tersebut namun pelatihan dari Ajuka membuat ia mungkin melakukan hal tersebut.

Normalnya, teknik tersebut sangat berisiko sebab setiap informasi akan masuk ke dalam otak pengguna secara cepat, mereka yang tak memiliki intelejensi tinggi sudah pasti akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena otak mereka tak mampu menampung informasi sedetil mungkin yang terus berdatangan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto istimewa, kemampuan otaknya setelah dibukanya formula penghalang oleh Kurama begitu tinggi, hanya dalam seminggu, ia dapat membuktikan bahwa kecerdasannya sebanding dengan mahasiswa sarjana tingkat akhir dan oleh karena itu ia meraih program percepatan yang didanai pemerintah.

Alis Naruto berkerut begitu ia tak merasakan banyaknya penjaga pada istana tersebut, kabut tipisnya menuju ruangan Yasaka, setelah sedikit berusaha ia berhasil melewati kekkai tersebut dan matanya segera melebar merasakan begitu banyaknya energi negatif yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, ditambah lagi informasi yang datang dari para klon dan kabut tipisnya yang berada dalam ruangan para petinggi membuatnya terperangah. Hanya dalam setengah jam, Kyoto telah berada di ambang kehancuran.

XoX

 **Sebelum itu ...**

Istana Yasaka tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai kediamannya saja, tapi juga sebagai tempat kerja dari para petinggi youkai. Petinggi Youkai ini bertindak sebagai pengawas dari jalannya pemerintahan yang dilaksanakan oleh Yasaka. Mereka youkai berkompeten baik di bidang politik maupun militer. Normalnya, para petinggi jarang sekali bekerja mengingat kepercayaan Shinto di Jepang mulai memudar akibat invasi Bibble, sehingga kepercayaan dari para umat tidak sebanyak yang mereka dapatkan dahulu kala, namun disinilah mereka semua lengkap berkumpul untuk membahas satu agenda penting yakni calon pengganti Yasaka, mereka telah mulai putus asa akan keadaan ratu Youkai tersebut mengingat banyaknya tabib yang telah mereka kerahkan untuk memulihkannya namun tak ada satu jua yang berhasil. Sebagai antisipasi mereka mulai berkumpul menentukan satu calon pasti jika saja hal buruk terjadi. Tentu, pikiran pertama dari orang awam menunjuk Kunou selaku anak semata wayang Yasaka, akan tetapi mengingat usianya yang bahkan belum mencapai kepala dua dan mengingat pula Kunou bahkan belum memiliki pendamping membuat para petinggi Youkai ragu. Ratu, bukan hanya simbol kekuasaan untuk ke penduduk Youkai saja tapi juga ke dunia lain, mitologi lain. Tentunya, dengan kehadiran Kunou yang menggantikan posisi Yasaka akan membawa Youkai pada anggapan negatif dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh mitologi lain.

" Silakan Shukaku – sama " masing – masing gelas kecil yang telah terisi arak mengawali pertemuan tersebut, petinggi yang paling disegani yang merupakan saudara dari Yasaka mendapat bagian terakhir dari penjamuan tersebut. Shukaku, ia yang paling awal membentuk pemerintahan ini, ia yang mengagas bentuk pemerintahan Youkai saat ini dan gelarnya sebagai Pertahanan Absolut membuat sosoknya disegani. Youkai rakun yang dikatakan selalu memandang rendah Kyuubi itu secara mengejutkan memilih untuk mendampingi Yasaka membantu pemerintahan, ia mengesampingkan terlebih dahulu kebencian pribadinya demi kesejahteraan bangsanya, Youkai.

" Satu – satunya pilihan tentu jatuh pada Tengu bukan ? Kemampuannya hampir menyetarai Yasaka dan integritasnya baik di dalam penduduk Youkai maupun mitologi lain cenderung tinggi. " salah satu petinggi yang merupakan Youkai bison menyampaikan pikirannya. Shukaku masih diam semenjak rapat dimulai, iris shuriken kuningnya menelusuri seluruh ruangan, instingnya yang terlatih terus berteriak waspada namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan hal yang membuktikan instingnya benar. Jengah akan pikirannya, Rakun tua itu menyesap sedikit araknya, alisnya mulai tertaut ketika merasakan beberapa penjaga Youkai yang berada di ruangan itu perlahan mengurang dan puncaknya ..

Bruk

Tubuh sang ekor satu mendadak kaku, pandangannya terpaku pada para petinggi yang satu persatu tumbang dengan tubuh yang mulai membatu. Ia mengenali hal ini, hal sama yang terjadi pada Yasaka, hal itu berarti ...

" Ah ... sepertinya gelarmu bukan hanya guyonan huh ... Rakun ? " Masih di kursinya, tatapan Shukaku berpindah pada pelayan wanita yang menyeringai ke arahnya, hawa dari pelayan itu tiba – tiba meningkat drastis begitu tubuhnya mulai mengelupas dan berubah menjadi tumpukan abu, dari tumpukan abu tersebut merayap dengan cepat ular putih yang segera melilitkan tubuhnya pada sekujur tubuh Shukaku, kepalanya bertranformasi menjadi kepala manusia dengan kulit pucat, surai hitam panjang serta tak lupa iris yang menyerupai ular.

" O – Orochim- aru ?! "ucap Shukaku kepayahan akibat kehabisan nafas serta badannya yang mulai membatu.

" Yah, ini aku saudaraku. Aku kembali "

Krang

Dengan kekuatan belitannya, tubuh Shukaku yang telah membatu hancur berantakan menjadi serpihan pasir yang tak berguna. Melepaskan lilitannya pada pasir itu, Orochimaru merayap ke tengah ruangan sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas membentuk tubuh seorang manusia.

" Huh, tak serumit yang aku pikirkan " Iris ularnya meneliti seluruh ruangan itu dan seringai melebar mendapati hanya ia satu – satunya ekstensi yang sadar sedangkan yang lain telah terkapar tak berdaya. Atau itu yang ia pikirkan ...

Syut

Satu panah astral raksasa datang dari arah jam 12 dan dengan jari telunjuknya, Orochimaru menepis panah tersebut hingga membuat lubang raksasa pada tembok istana. Ia tak perlu khawatir akan para penjaga karena mereka semua tengah kerepotan melawan pasukan Chimera di tengah kota.

" Sasuke – kun huh ? Tak kusangka kau dapat melarikan diri dari Jirobo dan Kimimaru, apa yang kau lakukan pada dua cecungutku " tanya Orochimaru dengan nada main – main, bahkan saat menyebut nama bawahannya ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan emosi.

" Mereka semua telah mati. Dan hal yang sama akan terjadi padamu sekarang " jawab Sasuke yang telah terbungkus dalam Susano'onya, satu panah astral kembali ditembakkan dan masih dapat ditepis dengan mudah oleh Orochimaru.

Sadar, serangan jarak jauh tak mempan. Sasuke membentuk pedang raksasa dari kedua tangan Susano'onya dan mendekat pada Orochimaru menebaskan pedangnya secara membabi buta dan hal itu dapat dihindari oleh Orochimaru tanpa perlu berusaha terlalu banyak.

Tangan kiri Orochimaru terangkat dan dengan segera beribu – ribu ular melesat menuju Sasuke seakan ular itu merupakan misil. Sasuke tak mengambil tindakan bertahan, ia percaya akan kemampuan dari Susano'onya.

" kau memiliki energi yang begitu banyak Sasuke – kun, kenapa kau tak bergabung padaku ? Bukankah kau kecewa pada kaum Youkai ? " Orochimaru memulai permainan kata – katanya.

" Jangan bercanda. Aku tak mungkin bergabung pada orang yang telah membunuh klanku " Yah, Sasuke akhirnya menyadari siapa otak dibalik pembantaian klannya, yakni si ekor delapan Yamata No Orochi atau sekarang ia memanggilnya dengan Orochimaru. Alasannya masih belum ia ketahui dan untuk itulah ia datang kemari untuk mencari jawabannya sekaligus mengeksekusi Orochimaru.

" Kheh, kau belum sadar juga ternyata." 8 ekor ular menyembul dari belakang tubuh Orochimaru. Masing – masing dari ular itu menembakkan api, air, tanah, udara, dan petir secara bergantian. Senjutsu yang ia keluarkan bukan main, pertahanan Susano'o Sasuke bahkan mengalami keretakan dan membuat sang pemilik teknik harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mempertahankan tekniknya.

Aura Susano'o yang tadinya berbentuk setengah tubuh samurai berganti hanya menjadi sepasang tulang rusuk yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Jangan salah sangka, Sasuke itu kuat namun setelah pertarungan sebelumnya melawan para bawahan Orochimaru yang tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata tentu ia akan kelelahan, belum lagi lawannya adalah bijuu terkuat kedua.

" Agar kau dapat mati dengan tenang. Maka aku akan membeberkan sesuatu yang penting padamu Sasuke – kun. Itachi dan seluruh Uchiha dirundung kesialan itu semua adalah bagian dari kesalahanmu. Yah, kau yang bersalah hahaha " Sasuke menggertakkan giginya mendengar hal itu, namun ia bingung akan maksud dari ucapan Orochimaru tapi keadaan membuatnya tak berpikir panjang Susano'onya telah mulai retak namun serangan Orochimaru masih terus berlanjut.

Tepat sebelum Susano'o hancur, serangan Orochimaru berhenti. Hal itu menarik perhatian kedua makhluk berbeda tersebut.

" Oi oi apa kalian sadar bahwa kalian telah merusak istana orang lain ? " pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan nada polos itu datang dari Naruto, di ujung jari telunjuk kanannya, Fuin berputar cepat. Ya, ia yang menghentikan serangan Orochimaru.

" Hmm, ternyata ada kelelawar kecil yang tersesat. Dan bodohnya lagi ... kau memasuki gua yang ditinggali sang raja ular " ujar Orochimaru sambil menjilat lidahnya membuat Naruto jijik seketika.

" Etto, aku normal Ojii – san. Jika kau tak keberatan aku dapat pergi dari sini, aku tak ingin menganggu kalian " Sasuke dan Orochimaru sweatdrop seketika mendengar balasan dari Naruto yang diucapkan dengan nada tak bersalah itu.

" Dobe " bisik Sasuke kecil karena melihat pandangan bodoh dari Naruto. Orochimaru tertawa sebentar, tawa sarkatis sebelum akhirnya memberikan pandangan mematikan pada Naruto.

" Kau cukup kuat bocah. Dan tak kusangka benda itu memang ada, Declare of War huh ? "

" Oh, kau mengenalinya. Nah sekarang dapatkah kau mengatakan maksud kedatanganmu Yamata No Orochi, asal kau tahu seluruh kudeta di pusat kota saat ini sedang kutangani, dan aku yakin hanya dalam beberapa menit hal ini akan selesai. Menyerahlah " Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya ke atas memperlihatkan kesombongannya.

" Tch, kau pikir senjataku hanya itu huh ? " Orochimaru menyeringai semakin lebar mendapati raut bingung pada wajah Naruto yang telah serius.

" Inilah senjataku yang sesungguhnya. " Orochimaru mengigit jarinya dan segera membentuk insou.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Kyuubi**

Dari ritual tersebut, tubuh Yasaka yang telah dipenuhi bercak – bercak kehitaman dalam posisi berbaring hadir di sana. Naruto dengan sensornya dapat merasakan begitu tingginya aura yang dimiliki Yasaka sekarang, setingkat dengan Serafall dan Falbium.

" Padahal, aku ingin menggunakan ini untuk terakhir. Tapi, tak kusangka kehadiran kelelawar kecil sepertimu membuatku cukup kerepotan. "

Ctak

Orochimaru menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap aura senjutsu dalam jumlah besar meruntuhkan istana Youkai. Naruto dengan cepat meraih tubuh Sasuke dengan teknik teleportasinya dan mendarat tak jauh dari istana Youkai. Di sana para penjaga Youkai, penduduk Youkai beserta 4 klonnya mengambil sikap waspada. Debu – debu dari reruntuhan mulai memudar dan penampakan di depan mereka begitu mengejutkan, dibawah cahaya purnama sosok Kyuubi dengan mata merah mengerikan dan tak lupa sosok Orochimaru duduk santai di kepala tersebut.

" Inilah senjataku. Bagaimana kalian menghadapi pemimpin kalian sendiri huh ? Hahahaha "

" GRAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

XoX

 **Tempat Negosiasi**

Kunou melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar raungan keras tersebut. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya begitu pula dengan perwakilan dari Iblis, hanya dengan satu kilatan mata, Tengu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kunou. Yah, ia sendiri tahu bahwa raungan itu berasal dari ibu Kunou, Yasaka sendiri.

" Kaa – sama, akhirnya ia sadar. Ta – tapi – "

" Yah sepertinya Orochimaru – sama telah memberi kita tanda " ucapan Kunou dipotong oleh Sasuke yang kini wajahnya telah berubah menjadi pucat, iris hitamnya juga menjadi putih dan sosok pengawalnya telah membuka kain wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah keriput dengan mata kanan yang terperban.

" Danzo ... " Tengu segera berdiri di depan Kunou, melindungi gadis tersebut. Melihat sikap dari Tengu, Seekvaira segera menyiapkan lingkaran sihirnya begitu pula Ravel dan Reni.

" Oi oi apa kalian berniat menyerang ? Kupikir kalian harus melihat ini terlebih dahulu " Danzo membuka perban pada mata kanannya memperlihatkan iris kemerahan.

" Sharinggan ... sudah kuduga " Kunou mencengkram tangannya sendiri

" Tidak kau salah putri manja. Aku hanya memanfaatkan pembantaian itu untuk meraih satu Sharinggan yang begitu murni. Ini semua adalah rencana dari Yamata No Orochi " jelas Danzo.

" Orochi ? Jangan bercanda. Ia telah mati dibunuh oleh Susano'o no Kami dan jiwanya disegel. " Tengu mendesis, katananya telah terhunus ke depan mengantisipasi serangan dari Danzo, dengan sharinggannya Danzo tak dapat diremehkan, satu gerakan yang tanpa direncanakan akan berakibat fatal, lagipula di pusat kota terdapat para petinggi yang dapat menangani urusan Yasaka, ia harus lebih fokus pada keselamatan Kunou.

" Oh, lalu bagaimana jika aku melepas segelnya. Aku membuat kontrak dengannya, ia menginginkan Kusanagi No Tsurugi yang telah membunuhnya, dan cara untuk mendapatkannya adalah dengan mengumpulkan pecahan dari kekuatan Susano'o no Kami "

" Pecahan ? Apa yang kau maksud ? dan apa hubungannya hal itu dengan Uchiha ? " tanya Kunou tak mengerti. Para wakil dari Iblis hanya dapat diam melihat bagaimana kelanjutannya, bagaimanapun mereka adalah pihak luar.

" Kita semua mengira bahwa Uchiha merupakan keturunan dari Susano'o no Kami, namun itu semua salah nyatanya mereka adalah pecahan kekuatannya. Setelah membunuh Yamata No Orochi, Susano'o no Kami tetap tak diterima kehadirannya di Tashigahara, dan itu menyebabkan pertikaian tiga bersaudara, di saat – saat terakhir Susano'o kami sempat meminum darah dari Amaterasu dan Tsukoyomi – kami sebelum akhirnya ia meleburkan dirinya menjadi pecahan – pecahan kekuatan karena tak mampu menandingi dua saudarinya itu. Hal itu terus ditutupi oleh Tashigahara. Sebut saja ini merupakan rencana balas dendam, bah tapi aku tak peduli dengan ular tua tersebut. Yang aku inginkan adalah tampuk kekuasaan Kyoto. Setelah kalian sibuk berperang dan semakin lemah aku akan hadir di sana membunuh mereka semua yang telah melemah di hadapan penduduk Youkai. Namun, sebelum itu tentu aku harus mengeliminasi pesaingku bukan ? Tengu dan Kunou – hime hahaha "

" Huh ? Apa kau pikir dapat membunuhku Danzo ... Aku bersumpah setia pada Yasaka – sama akan terus menjaga Kunou – hime ... dan kau tahu sumpahku itu mutlak " Tengu bergerak cepat menebas sosok yang menyamar Sasuke, sosok itu tak dapat berbuat apa – apa terlalu shok untuk mendapati kecepatan Tengu.

Danzo menyeringai sedikit.

" Hahaha ... ternyata waktu tak membuatmu berkarat Tengu. Bagus, baiklah mari kita bersenang – senang "

Ctak

Hanya dengan sekali jentik, senjutsu dalam jumlah besar terakumulasi dalam tubuh Danzo. Aura kemerahan mulai membentuk tubuh setengah bagian atas seorang samurai namun dengan jumlah tangan 2 pasang dan di masing – masing tangannya memegang pedang energi yang diselimuti api hitam.

" Ini kemampuan terkuatku saat ini " Bercak – bercak hitam mulai menelusuri Susano'o tersebut dan hanya dengan satu tebasan pada angin kosong Kekkai Reni pecah, padahal Kekkai tersebut mampu menahan serangan dari seekor Phoenix.

" Kalian para Iblis, bawa Kunou – Hime ke tempat yang aman. Danzo biar aku yang urus ... " perintah Tengu dengan menghunuskan katananya lurus ke Danzo yang tersenyum meremehkan.

" Kalian pikir kalian bisa keluar dengan hidup setelah aku membeberkan semua rencanaku " Hardik Danzo selagi menahan Katana Tengu dengan Susano'onya.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan itu dibanting keras oleh sekelompok orang. Setidaknya terdapat 10 orang dengan bercak hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Aura senjutsu yang mereka miliki juga begitu tinggi, setara dengan High Class Devil. Kelompok itu merupakan pengawal sewaan milik Sasuke palsu, pastinya mereka telah terlibat bentrok terlebih dahulu dengan para Youkai penjaga setelah melihat keadaan Kyoto. Kehadiran mereka kemari mengimplikasikan bahwa para Youkai penjaga telah kalah.

" Bunuh ... bunuh ... BUNUH SEMUA YANG MENGHADANGI " teriakan – teriakan datang dari sekelompok orang tersebut, pandangan mereka juga tak menentu arah menunjukkan otak mereka yang telah gila karena kekuatan.

Reni maju selangkah, 5 lingkaran sihir kecilnya berputar cepat menembakkan setiap material sihir untuk membukakannya jalan. Ravel telah membentangkan sayap apinya dan melayang di udara menembakkan api dalam berbagai bentuk. Dua kombinasi serangan tersebut dapat dengan mudah ditepis oleh sekelompok pemberontak. Seekvaira hanya berdiri diam di depan Kunou menganalisa keadaan. Tangan kanannya merogoh satu celananya, meraih satu kunai bercabang tiga milik Naruto. Kunai itu Naruto berikan sebagai media teleport jika saja terjadi hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kunai tersebut. Pilihannya cukup mudah, ia dapat meraih Reni dan Ravel untuk berteleport sekarang namun hal itu membuat Tengu akan kewalahan. Maka ia memilih hal lain.

" Ravel – san , Reni – san. Aku memiliki rencana ... " Ravel dan Reni bersamaan menghentikan serangan mereka. Belum sempat para pemberontak melakukan gerakan, Seekvaira terlebih dahulu mengaktifkan kemampuan sihirnya membuat para pemberontak tak dapat bergerak.

" Reni – san bekukan mereka dengan longinusmu dan Ravel – san hancurkan mereka dalam sekali serang dengan sihirmu yang paling kuat " Ravel dan Reni segera melaksanakan intruksi tersebut, hawa dingin mulai menjalari seluruh ruangan itu dan dalam beberapa detik para pemberontak dan seluruh ruangan itu telah berganti menjadi padang es.

Berbanding terbalik dengan bagian bawah ruangan itu yang dingin, langit – langit ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi sangat panas, beberapa material bangunan yang gosong berjatuhan dan ketika seluruh atensi berfokus ke atas mereka hanya dapat melebarkan mata mereka. Ravel berdiri dengan anggunnya, satu tangannya di atas membentuk bola api raksasa sehingga membuat sosok Ravel begitu kecil dibandingkan serangannya.

" Reni – san, Seekvaira – san aku siap " ujar Ravel. Bola apinya membentuk jilatan – jilatan api layaknya matahari namun dalam versi mini. Satu kata jika bola itu mendarat, ruangan negosiasi tersebut hanya akan berubah menjadi abu.

Tengu menyeringai melihat bola api tersebut. Ia tak menyangka para iblis muda yang ditunjuk membantu mereka memiliki kemampuan yang cukup baik, Naruto saja sudah membantu untuk memulihkan Yasaka, itu ia dapatkan dari Kunou, sekarang Phenex muda ini dapat membentuk bola api raksasa yang setara dengan milik Kunou, sang pewaris tahta Kyoto.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Tengu menahan satu sabetan pedang Danzo ke Ravel. Danzo tentunya tak akan membiarkan serangan dalam skala tinggi itu mengenai para bawahannya. Ia harus menahan Tengu dan Kunou selama mungkin di tempat ini.

" Sekarang, Phenex muda " Tengu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan senjutsu dalam skala tinggi. Reni telah kembali ke sisi Seekvaira dan Kunou, bersamaan dengan Kunou ia membentuk kekkai untuk bertahan dari efek ledakan milik Ravel.

" Baik, Terima ini " Bola api raksasa tersebut melesat cepat menabrak para pemberontak yang sama sekali tak dapat bergerak karena telah dibekukan oleh Reni. Es tipis yang membekukan ruangan tersebut segera meleleh dan begitu bola api itu bersentuhan dengan tanah ...

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ledakan besar terjadi. Memanfaatkan asap dari perpaduan serangan tersebut, Seekvaira memanggil Ravel dan segera menggunakan kunai Naruto untuk menteleport mereka kepada ketua tim, Naruto sendiri.

 **Sring**

Danzo mendecih tak senang setelah mengkonfirmasi dari senjutsunya kalau Kunou telah lolos. Satu tebasan dari pedang Susano'onya menghapus seluruh debu dan asap yang menutupi area pertarungannya. 10 meter berjarak darinya, Tengu dengan pakaian yang kebanyakan telah terbakar oleh ledakan tadi masih berdiri dengan gagah, sayap gagaknya terbentang lebar dengan masing – masing tangannya yang mengenggam katana berwarna kehitaman.

" Baik, mari kita mulai duel ini ... " ujar Tengu sambil merilekskan bahunya.

XoX

 **Pusat Kyoto, reruntuhan istana Yasaka**

" Naruto – sama ... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " salah satu youkai penjaga mendekat kepada Naruto yang telah bersama dengan 4 klon lainnya. Youkai itu berjenis macan, dari pakaiannya terlihat ia memegang jabatan tinggi dalam kemiliteran Kyoto.

Ia mengenal Naruto setelah para klon Naruto hadir memberi bantuan untuk menghadang pasukan Chimera yang hadir untuk membantai para pasukan Youkai.

" Ceritanya panjang. Lebih baik, kalian mengevakuasi penduduk ke tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu. Untuk hal ini, biarkan kami mengundur waktu " balas Naruto, masing – masing dari klonnya mengenggam erat satu kunai, dan ia kembali memasuki subspesies balance breakernya.

 **Sring**

Satu kilatan kuning hadir di samping Naruto dan tanpa harus melihat Naruto tahu siapa yang datang. Para rekannya bersama dengan Kunou.

" OKAA – Sama " teriak Kunou. Gadis itu berniat mendekati sang ibunda namun Naruto hadir di depannya menghalanginya jalan.

" Ada apa Naruto – san ? Kenapa kau menghalangiku? " tanya Kunou sedikit kesal akan perbuatan Naruto.

" Maaf, Kunou – hime sebaiknya anda menjauh dari sini. Yasaka – sama sekarang dalam kondisi kendali penuh. Kami mohon ikut evakuasi seperti kami " Youkai macan yang sebelumnya berbincang dengan Naruto memohon sambil membentuk sikap berlutut.

" Jangan bercanda, Taiga – san. Ibuku di sini, dan yang harus aku lakukan adalah bertarung atas nama bangsa Youkai. " tolak Kunou secara tegas. Ia segera memberi perintah untuk mengevakuasi penduduk ke tempat perlindungan dan hal itu secara cepat dipatuhi oleh Taiga membuat Naruto sweatdrop seketika.

' saat aku memerintahnya, ia masih sempat untuk menolak. Kharisma seorang pewaris memang berbeda '.

" Oi, Dobe. " Satu perempatan terbentuk di pelipis Naruto mendengar panggilan kasar tersebut.

" Jangan panggil aku bodoh, Uchiha – Teme. Ingatlah tanpa aku, kau sudah mati di sana " bentak Naruto.

" Tidak, nyatanya kau memang bodoh. Sudahlah, apa kau memiliki rencana untuk berhadapan dengan itu ... " Sasuke menunjuk malas Yasaka yang terus meraung, sepertinya pemimpin Youkai itu masih berusaha untk melawan kendali penuh atas dirinya.

" Tidak, aku tak punya ide saat ini. Tapi ... mungkin kita bisa mengandalkan longinusmu "balas Naruto sambil meletakkan jarinya di dagu.

" Longinusku ? " Ulang Sasuke, ia yakin salah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Seekvaira dan yang lain hanya diam.

" Tunggu, kau Uchiha Sasuke kan ? bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini ? bukannya seharusnya kau bernegosiasi denganku ? " Kunou baru menyadari Sasuke bersama mereka setelah perbincangan sebentar dengan Naruto, ia terlalu fokus pada ibunya.

" Yah, dalam perjalanan aku dihadang oleh ular tua itu, dan disekap. Tapi, aku berhasil lolos dan pergi mengejarnya karena telah menemukan fakta bahwa ialah dibalik pembantaian keluargaku. " jawab Sasuke.

" Soal itu ... " Naruto menelan ludah sedikit sebelum beradu pandangan pada Sasuke. " Ucapan Orochimaru, ada benarnya ... secara tak langsung kehadiranmu membawa kesialan bagi orang sekitarmu " Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Itulah kemampuan Longinusmu, Telos Karma. Ia mengambil seluruh keberuntungan orang lain dan memberikannya kepadamu yang pada akhirnya membawa kesialan bagi setiap orang yang keberuntungannya kau ambil. Kau pasti tak menyadarinya, Itachi atau kakakmu adalah orang yang paling dekat denganmu bukan ? secara tak sadar kau terus menyerap keberuntungannya hingga membawa ia pada takdir sial. Bukti keberuntunganmu adalah kau mampu mencapai tahapmu sekarang dalam usia muda. Lagipula kudengar kau membangkitkan satu level Sharinggan tanpa melalui tahapan Uchiha lain. Itu semua adalah perbuatan Telos Karma "

" Bohong, aku adalah dewa. Tak mungkin aku memiliki sacred gear. " Sasuke menolak dengan nada dingin.

" Itulah kasus unik yang terjadi padamu. " Naruto mengangkat bahunya cuek. Matanya mulai berwarna emas.

" Konsep ruang dari Longinusku tak pernah salah. Aku dapat melihat sendiri aura Telos Karma mengalir padamu. Dan mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, tapi silakan kau pukul aku " Sasuke menuruti perintah itu tanpa perintah dua kali, dan ia terkejut ketika tinjunya hanya melewati Naruto.

" Aku telah mengubah diriku dan orang sekitarku untuk berada pada dimensi keempat selama kita berdekatan. Kau masih belum menguasai kemampuanmu itu maka jika aku dan yang lain masih berada di dimensi ketiga maka seluruh keberuntungan kami akan kau serap. Hal inilah juga yang membuatmu selamat dari serangan Orochimaru, karena kau tanpa sadar menyerap keberuntungan Orochimaru. " Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

Syut

Satu misil Ular menembus tubuh Naruto begitu saja. Membuat atensi mereka kembali terfokus pada Orochimaru yang telah berhasil menjinakkan Yasaka sepenuhnya.

" Huh Longinusmu begitu menarik kelelawar kecil. Setelah semua ini selesai aku akan mengambil tubuhmu untuk diperiksa hahahaa " Ctak

Satu lingkaran sihir dalam skala besar menyelimuti kota Kyoto. Dari langit Kyoto yang terang muncul pula piringan hitam, dan dari sana berjatuhan para Chimera.

" Sudah tak ada lagi jalan keluar bagi kalian. Selamat berpesta dengan para peliharaanku – " Ucapan Orochimaru terputus karena dalam sekejap tubuhnya telah terlempar beberapa ratus meter, syok atas serangan tiba – tiba itu, Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada atas kepala Kyuubi dan ia tersenyum lebar melihat sosok tersebut.

" Kalian semua urus Kyuubi. Aku akan berhadapan dengan Orochimaru " ujar sosok tersebut.

" aku ikut denganmu. Aku yang akan membunuhnya atas perbuatannya pada keluargaku " balas Sasuke.

" Yah terserah kalian saja. Aku yakin kombinasi antara Uchiha dan Great Victory Buddha, Sun Wukong akan sangat mengesankan. Aku akan datang membantu kalian jika urusanku dengan Kyuubi telah selesai. Seekvaira dan Reni dapatkah kalian membantu youkai penjaga mengurus para Chimera ? " Naruto mengambil kepemimpinan, yah karena memang ia yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin misi tersebut. Seekvaira dan Reni serentak menganggukkan kepala mereka dan berlalu menuju ke tempat para penduduk berlindung.

" Kunou – sama dan Ravel tunggu aba – aba dariku. Pertarungan akan dimulai sekarang " ujar Naruto ketika melihat Yasaka membentuk bola padat kehitaman.

 **TBC**

Yo, saya kembali setelah berhasil lolos dari beberapa tugas. Untuk fic yang lain kemungkinan akan menyusul namun saya tak janji karena tugas dan kegiatan yang menumpuk. Untuk bagian pertarungan Naruto membantu para Youkai penjaga kuskip aja karena aku hanya membuat arc ini dalam tiga chapter. Dan Sasuke punya Longinus juga yaitu Telos Karma, ini asli dari Canon ya. Bisa kalian cari di google tapi aku telah menambahkan penjelasannya disini

Untuk Harem, aku enggak janji. Bisa slight, bisa juga harem beneran. Tergantung bagaimana ke depannya. Untuk kemarin yang buat daftar cewek yang udah jatuh kepada Naruto, yap itu benar sekali, dan akan terus bertambah. Rencanaku sih sekitar 10 gadis, tapi kita lihat situasi dulu karena aku paling susah membuat adegan romance hehe.

Di sini muncul lagi satu chara kuat, yakni Sun Wukong. Kekuatannya di Canon begitu tinggi normalnya ia setara dengan Yasaka namun akan ada variabel – variabel yang membuat ia kewalahan menghadapi Orochimaru. Jadi silakan dibaca aja chap depannya hehe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 9 : Ravel Phenex and Kunou, My Cute Fiancee (Serangan Balik, Prodigy, dan Kejutan ).**

 **Tempat Negosiasi, Perbatasan Selatan Kyoto ( Tengu vs Danzo )**

Tempat negosiasi yang telah diluluhantakkan oleh Ravel menjadi semakin berantakan akibat pertarungan sepihak dari Danzo, dengan Susano'onya ia menebas secara membabi buta sehingga hanya memberikan Tengu pilihan untuk melayang di udara agar terhindar dari resiko tebasan.

" Kemari kau gagak kecil " Beribu – ribu panah astral tertuju pada Tengu yang menyilangkan kedua katananya di depan dada. Ia terus menunggu waktu dimana energi Danzo menurun namun hal itu belum datang juga padahal pertempuran sudah berjalan hampir setengah jam.

Dengan memutarkan kedua katananya, seluruh panah astral yang tertuju padanya tertepis berlawana arah.

Danzo menghentikan serangannya, sudah cukup baginya untuk memperlihatkan kapasitas kemampuannya. Ini merupakan permainan mental, ia ingin menjatuhkan mental wakil Kyuubi itu sehingga terbentuk mindset bahwa ia tak akan dapat mengalahkan Danzo, namun sepertinya Danzo salah Tengu yang kemampuan militernya telah terasah ratusan tahun tak akan goyah hanya perbedaan kekuatan, pengalaman mengajarkan Tengu bahkan musuh terkuat sekalipun dapat tumbang jika ditunjang oleh strategi yang matang.

" Ada apa denganmu Gagak ? Apa kau hanya dapat menghindar ? " tanya Danzo dengan nada meremehkan. Ia menghilangkan sebentar Susano'onya, walaupun dengan bantuan penelitian Orochimaru, ia tetaplah non – Uchiha yang akan cepat terkuras energinya jika terus menggunakan kemampuan Uchiha. Jadi, sekarang ia akan bermain cerdas dan menggunakan Susano'o sebagai kartu asnya.

" Kau tadi mengatakan jika tanpa Sharinggan, aku tak akan berdaya bukan ? Maka, akan kubuktikan bagaimana kemampuanku saat ini " Tengu mengepakkan sayapnya mengantarkan gelombang angin membalas tantangan Danzo.

" Kau menggunakan angin yang spealisasiku ? Apa kau bercanda ? " hanya dengan satu kibasan tangan gelombang angin itu menghilang, Danzo mulai berlari mendekat pada Tengu yang akan mendarat.

Ting

Peraduan antara tangan Danzo dan katana Tengu berderu nyaring. Tak dapat disangkal Tengu terkejut mendapati Danzo dapat menahan katananya hanya dengan tangan kosong, katananya walaupun bukan termasuk senjata yang terkenal namun sanggup untuk memotong taring Kyuubi yang dikatakan sekeras intan.

" Bagaimana huh ? " Danzo menyeringai mendapati gestur terkejut dari Tengu. Tengu segera mengeser kakinya ke belakang membiarkan tubuh Danzo melewatinya.

" Kau banyak bicara sekarang. " komentar Tengu datar. Salah satu katananya menghilang, ia berfokus pada katana yang ia genggam menggunakan tangan kanannya. Kombinasi antara angin dan api mulai menyelimuti katananya dan dalam singkat terbentuk spiral yang mengelilingi bilah katana.

" Ho ... akhirnya kau serius Tengu " Pendar kebiruan menyelimuti kedua tangan Danzo. Pendar kebiruan itu merupakan akumulasi dari chakra angin yang diperkuat dengan senjutsu. Danzo merupakan master dari elemen angin bangsa youkai, tak ada yang mengungguli kemampuan elemen anginnya. Benda apapun yang teraliri chakra angin akan menjadi tajam dalam kasus Danzo ia mempertajam tangannya.

Tanpa aba – aba, Danzo meningkatkan kecepatannya, tak hanya pada tangannya, ia juga melapisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan chakra angin. Tengu menunduk sedikit menghindari pukulan cepat yang diarahkan Danzo pada kepalanya, kecepatan Danzo meningkat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, hingga membuat Tengu kesulitan. Katananya ia silangkan di depan dada begitu merasakan hawa bahaya datang dari sana, dan benar saja dalam sekejap Danzo muncul di sana dan memberikan tendangan.

Krak

Tengu melototkan matanya begitu tekanan dari tendangan Danzo membuatnya tergeser sedikit, sedikit keretakan juga ditemui pada katananya setelah beradu dengan tendangan Danzo.

BUAK

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tengu menerima pukulan Danzo akibat terlalu banyak berpikir. Dadanya yang menerima pukulan itu mengeluarkan banyak darah karena telah teriris oleh chakra angin Danzo, jika yang menerima serangan itu Youkai kelas bawah sudah pasti mereka akan mati karena tubuh mereka tertembus.

" Hahaha ... kutarik ucapanku sebelumnya. Ternyata waktu membuatmu berkarat, Tengu " Danzo memberikan pandangan meremehkan selagi menjilat darah Tengu yang berada pada kepalan tangannya.

" Selanjutnya, aku akan mengincar kepala gagakmu itu "

Wushh

Selesai dengan ucapannya, Danzo menghilang lagi dan muncul di samping Tengu yang memberikan senyuman tipis.

DUAKK

Dua kepalan tangan bertemu menghasilkan gelombang angin yang begitu tinggi. Memanfaatkan keterkejutan sementara Danzo, Tengu mengubah kepalannya menjadi posisi mengenggam tangan Danzo dan menarik Danzo mendekat pada katananya yang telah terhunus ke depan.

Jleb

Katana tersebut langsung menancap tepat di dada Danzo yang telah terbatuk mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak.

" Ini belum selesai " bisik Tengu tepat di telinga Danzo, tangannya yang menggengam kepalan tangan Danzo membentuk insou.

 **Fire Wheel**

Spiral api yang membungkus katana Tengu berputar cepat menggilas dan membakar seluruh organ dalam tubuh Danzo. Sudah dipastikan dengan serangan kritikal itu, Danzo ... tamat. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Tengu.

Grep

Dua tangan Danzo segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Tengu yang mengenggam Katana yang tertusuk dalam dirinya, Tengu hanya dapat melebarkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat Danzo masih hidup, tetapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Mata kanan Danzo yang merupakan Sharinggan kini telah menjadi putih, mata itu buta.

" Kheh ... tak kusangka kemampuan Izanagiku masih belum sempurna haha " Danzo tertawa kencang sambil terus mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia tersenyum sinis pada Tengu.

" Kau tahu, kupikir aku dapat selamat dengan kemampuan Izanagi dimana ia dapat mengubah kenyataan namun ternyata hal ini gagal. Haha ini pasti akibat dari ular tua bangka itu, tapi tak apa ... jika aku akan mati maka kau ... akan ikut bersamaku " Seluruh tubuh Danzo dipenuhi kanji – kanji yang mulai bercahaya.

Tengu melebarkan matanya, ketika mengenal teknik tersebut.

 **Ura Shisho Fuinjustu**

Teknik meledakkan diri dengan segel yang berupa kanji yang terdapat pada tubuh Danzo. Daya ledaknya begitu besar sehingga sanggup membumihanguskan seperempat kota Kyoto.

" Mari kita akhiri ini Tengu ... BERSAMA "

BUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

XoX

DUARRR

Satu bukit kecil jauh yang terletak seribu mil dari Kyoto rata dengan tanah begitu Orochimaru mendarat di sana. Youkai ular itu menyeka darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya begitu melihat seberkas awan keemasan beserta aura ungu mendekat cepat ke arahnya.

Ia mendecih tak senang mendapati satu penghalang lagi dari tujuannya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa Sun Wukong walaupun telah meninggalkan Kyoto untuk melayani Sakra, masih Youkai. Tentunya, Sun Wukong yang telah berpengalaman dengan politik dunia segera menyadari kejanggalan dibalik negosiasi Uchiha dan Youkai.

Wush

Sasuke melompat dari awan kinton Sun Wukong, aura keunguan dari Susano'onya membara begitu melihat tatapan iris ular dari Orochimaru.

" Kheh tak kusangka Kera pelayan datang juga ke pestaku. " sindir Orochimaru sambil merilekskan pergelangan tangannya. Ia memutar – mutar sendi pada bahunya sebelum memberi pandangan mengerikan kepada dua lawannya.

" Kalian akan sekarat di sini. Akan kubuat kalian menyesal karena telah merusak rencanaku " Sun Wukong menghilangkan awan emasnya dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian perang khas China. Tongkat emasnya ia putar – putarkan di sekeliling tubuhnya.

" Hentikan basa – basinya. Tambahkan pertarungannya " balas Sun Wukong segera melesat menuju Orochimaru, Sasuke di belakangnya menambah output senjutsunya,senjutsu ? yah Uchiha menggunakan itu sebagai sumber energi mereka juga persis seperti Youkai.

Aura ungu Susano'onya menggelegar, tubuh yang semula hanya tengkorak secara cepat terlapisi otot – otot kemudian pakaian samurai sebelum akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya tertutup jubah ungu hanya memperlihatkan sedikit bayangan tubuh Sasuke, dua mata merah mengerikan serta busur panah.

Orochimaru hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya mengeluarkan ribuan ular untuk menahan laju Sun Wukong, tiga ular berdiameter 2 meter muncul dari balik pundaknya untuk menepis ribuan panah astral sasuke.

" Kehadiran kalian akan membuatku terhibur sebelum menonton klimaks dari tujuanku " 2 ular muncul lagi dari pinggangnya menembakkan beberapa material sihir untuk menahan Sun Wukong yang telah berjarak 2 meter darinya. Sun Wukong tak menahan serangan itu, memilih untuk menghindar agar dapat benar – benar berhadapan dengan Orochimaru membiarkan saja material sihir itu melesat menuju Sasuke.

Duar

Ledakan kecil terbentuk ditubuh Susano'o Sasuke namun sama sekali tak mempengaruhi pemiliknya, Sasuke memilih diam terlebih dahulu agar tak menganggu Sun Wukong yang mulai beradu fisik dengan Orochimaru.

Sun Wukong melompat tinggi mengambil ancang – ancang untuk membantingkan tongkat emasnya pada Orochimaru yang telah mengubah tangannya menjadi sepuluh ular yang menukik ke atas menuju Sun Wukong.

BUAGG

Pukulan dari tongkat emas milik Sun Wukong dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh 10 ular Orochimaru, kesepuluh ular itu membelit tongkat tersebut dan berniat membelit tangan Sun Wukong, namun sang legenda terlebih dahulu melepaskan tongkatnya dan merunduk untuk menghancurkan keseimbangan dari Orochimaru dengan memberikan tendangan keras di tulang kering Orochimaru. Orochimaru dengan simpel merubah bagian bawah tubuhnya menjadi ular dan melata dengan cepat menuju Sun Wukong. Terkejut akan teknik Orochimaru, Sun Wukong berusaha melepaskan belitan Orochimaru dari kakinya. Senjutsu dikumpulkan dalam jumlah cukup banyak di tangannya dan hanya dengan sekali pukul, Orochimaru melepaskan belitannya merasakan betapa bagian tubuhnya yang menerima pukulan senjutsu mati rasa seketika.

Tak menyerah sampai di sana, Orochimaru menjauh sambil menembakkan ular – ularnya yang mengeras seperti benda padat pada Sun Wukong yang masih belum pulih dari rasa sakit di kakinya atas belitannya. Belitan tersebut juga dilakukan Orochimaru sambil meletakkan racun dan senjutsu gelap jadi dapat berdampak pada Sun Wukong.

Tar Tar

Beruntung Sasuke tanggap akan situasi, dua panah astral cukup untuk menghentikan Orochimaru. Menyadari keadaan kakinya, Sun Wukong memanggil kembali awan kintonnya untuk berpindah kembali menuju Sasuke.

" anda baik – baik saja ? " tanya Sasuke melirik sebentar pada Sun Wukong yang telah kembali di sampingnya, dapat ia lihat pada bekas belitan Orochimaru di kaki Sun Wukong meninggalkan ruam yang berwarna kehitaman, terdapat kutukan di sana.

" Aku baik – baik saja. Namun, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan kakiku " jawab Sun Wukong sambil mengarahkan senjutsu pada kakinya. Sasuke mengangguk, Susano'onya bertransformasi kembali menjadi tengkorak dengan kepala iblis, dua pasang tangan terbentuk yang masing – masing menggengam pedang energi.

" Kalau begitu aku akan maju " Ujar Sasuke melesat ke arah Orochimaru. Melihat hal itu, Orochimaru membuka rahangnya lebar, dari kerongkongannya ular berukuran kecil keluar dan membuka rahangnya pula mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berkilauan. Dengan gerakan cepat Orochimaru mengambil pedang tersebut dan menutup rahangnya kembali.

Prang

Satu pedang energi Sasuke segera binasa begitu bersentuhan dengan pedang Orochimaru, tak berhenti di sana, Sasuke menebaskan ketiga pedang energinya secara serentak namun sama seperti sebelumnya ketiga pedang energi itu menghilang seakan tak pernah ada.

Orochimaru mengambil kesempatan dalam waktu pendek tersebut untuk menusukkan pedangnya pada tubuh Susano'o Sasuke.

PRANGG

Bunyi nyaring dari hancurnya pertahanan Sasuke menggema di udara. Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat pertahanannya untuk kedua kalinya dihancurkan dengan mudah. Leher Orochimaru secara tiba – tiba memanjang dan melesat menuju leher Sasuke. Sasuke berniat memberontak namun tanpa ia sadari ular – ular Orochimaru sedari peraduan pedang mereka telah bergerak melata mendekat padanya puncaknya ketika Susano'onya menghilang ular – ular tersebut membelit tubuh Sasuke. Membuat Uchiha terakhir tersebut tak berdaya, tepat sebelum taring Orochimaru mendarat pada lehernya pandangannya gelap, Sun Wukong muncul di hadapannya memberikan tendangan pada kepala Orochimaru.

Buak

Leher sang ular terpental cukup jauh sementara tubuhnya hanya bergeser beberapa centi. Dengan satu kibasan tangan seluruh ular yang membelit tubuh Sasuke berhasil dihancurkan oleh Sun Wukong.

" Kau lengah " teriakan samar dari Orochimaru tak dapat dimengerti oleh Sun Wukong maupun Sasuke. Dengan cepat tubuh Orochimaru yang tak jauh bergeser bertransformasi menjadi ribuan ular yang menuju Sun Wukong membelit sang Youkai ular, Sasuke berniat membantu namun satu ular cukup besar datang dari arah belakang, rahang dari ular tersebut terbuka menghunuskan Kusanagi tepat pada Sasuke.

Sun Wukong yang melihat itu memusatkan pikirannya dan seberkas emas melesat cepat menepis Kusanagi dari leher Sasuke. Berkas emas itu yakni tongkat emasnya, ia dapat mengendalikannya via telepati.

Tongkat tersebut berputar ganas menggilas seluruh ular yang mengekang tubuh tuannya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan kembali Susano'onya sukses menghancurkan ular yang membelitnya.

" Dia tangguh. Jadi, sedari awal ia menahan kemampuannya huh ? " bisik Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya. Ribuan ular kembali hadir dan berjarak 200 meter dari mereka, ular – ular tersebut bersatu membentuk kembali Orochimaru yang hanya memberikan seringai menjijikkan kepada lawannya.

" Sudah kukatakan, kalian lengah " Tepat ketika ucapan Orochimaru selesai, dua lingkaran sihir terbentuk di bawah kaki Sasuke dan Sun Wukong, secara cepat lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Sun Wukong mengeluarkan aura racun, yang tak dapat ditahan oleh youkai kera tersebut.

" Apa kalian sadar sedari tadi kalian berdiri di tempatku berdiri sebelumnya. Semenjak pembicaraan awal kita aku terus menyuplai racun dari Medusa yang kugunakan untuk menaklukkan Yasaka ke tempat itu. " Orochimaru memberikan seringainya pada Sun Wukong yang telah berkeringat dingin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

" Ah ... sepertinya Telos Karma kembali menyelamatkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke " ujar Orochimaru melirik Sasuke yang berhasil lepas dari tekniknya walaupun keadaan Sasuke tak dapat dikatakan baik.

" Jadi, itu benar. Aku memiliki longinus ? Kalau begitu ... " Sasuke memfokuskan matanya, **Amaterasu**

Seberkas api hitam melesat cepat menuju Orochimaru yang hanya terkekeh. " Kau berpikir dapat memanfaatkan longinusmu untuk menghadapiku. Dengan menggunakan teknik yang paling berisiko kau berharap pada keberuntuganmu agar serangan itu mengenaiku ... " Orochimaru mengeluarkan tiga ularnya untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

" Harusnya kau sadar mengapa baru tadi saja aku terpengaruh dengan longinusmu. " Sasuke menatap tak percaya api hitamnya dapat ditepis dengan mudah. Perkataan Orochimaru menyadarkannya, selama penyekapan Orochimaru tak menerima kesialan apapun, bagaimana hal itu mungkin ? Bukankah ia mengubah keberuntungan orang lain menjadi kesialan bagi orang lain.

" Inilah jawabannya " Orochimaru dengan bangga menggulung lengan baju kanannya memperlihatkan sebuah gauntlet.

" Hasil penelitianku yang begitu tinggi. Maha karyaku. Aku sebut ia dengan **Imagine Breaker**... Dengan ini, semua serangan yang berasal dari imajinasi seperti sacred gear dan sihir tak mempan padaku. Artinya, hanya senjutsu dan serangan fisik yang mempan padaku hahaha " Leher Orochimaru mendadak memanjang dan segera taringnya mendarat pada tubuh Sun Wukong yang terlihat mulai bergerak.

" aku membaca pikiranmu kera, yah aku akui segel itu tak akan berefek sama jika tak memasuki tubuhmu secara langsung. Namun, dengan segel perintahku sekarang, kau bukan lagi ancaman " ujar Orochimaru memendekkan lehernya lagi, segel di bawah kaki Sun Wukong juga telah menghilang namun kera tersebut segera berlutut dengan bercak – bercak hitam menjalar dari tempat Orochimaru mendaratkan taringnya.

" Saa ... Susano'o ...saatnya aku benar – benar menghabisi dirimu " Orochimaru memberikan pandangan membunuh pada Sasuke yang telah kembali masuk dalam Susano'onya.

XoX

Ledakan dari arah selatan perbatasan Kyoto membuat beberapa penduduk Kyoto panik seketika. Kudeta yang direncanakan Orochimaru benar – benar memporak pondakan Kyoto, Youkai penjaga hanya tersisa satu batalion yang beranggotakan 100 Youkai, yang lain diungsikan bersama penduduk karena telah terluka akibat serangan para Chimera maupun terluka menghadapi antek – antek Orochimaru. Setengah dari batalion yang tersisa tersebut diarahkan untuk mengamankan tempat pengungsian sementara yang lain bersama dengan Seekvaira dan Reni berhadapan dengan Chimera yang terus berdatangan dari portal Orochimaru. Portal itu mentransfer 100 Chimera setiap 5 menit, normalnya hal itu dapat ditangani dengan mudah terlebih 50 Youkai yang diturunkan semuanya berada pada tingkatan tinggi, yang dijuluki sebagai Kyoto Guardians, namun berkat mutasi entah bagaimana yang diberikan Orochimaru, Chimera tersebut menjadi begitu sulit ditaklukkan.

Duarr

2 Chimera meledak begitu Youkai bertipe salamander bergerak cepat menanamkan bom pada tubuh kedua Chimera tersebut. Beberapa suara pembantaian dan raungan dari Chimera terus bersahutan. Setengah jam telah terlewati, dan 600 Chimera lebih telah mereka hadapi. Energi mereka semakin terkuras namun tepat di menit ke 35 100 Chimera kembali turun.

Mendapati raut putus asa dari para rekannya salah satu Youkai berteriak.

" JANGAN MENYERAH ... TAK PEDULI SEBANYAK APAPUN MUSUH. KITA KYOTO GUARDIAN HARUS MENUNJUKKAN KEHORMATAN YASAKA – SAMA ... SEMUANYA DENGUNGKAN BERSAMAKU " Youkai singa itu menarik nafas dalam lalu berteriak diikuti youkai lainnya.

" UNTUK KYOTO, DAN UNTUK YASAKA – SAMA " dengan teriakan itu, para Youkai kembali bergerak untuk menaklukkan Chimera. 3 orang Youkai penjaga berkumpul saling membelakangi begitu 10 Chimera mengepung mereka.

" Jangan panik, percayakan bagian belakang pada partner kalian " bisik salah satu Youkai direspon anggukan oleh yang lain. Kerja sama apik mereka berhasil membuat mereka menaklukkan ke sepuluh Chimera tersebut dengan sedikit usaha, namun 20 Chimera lain segera mengepung mereka kembali.

Youkai penjaga yang tak menerima serangan dari Chimera berinisiatif menembakkan serangan jarak jauh mereka menuju portal.

" Terima ini " Youkai kura – kura yang tempurungnya bermodifikasi menjadi senapan menembakkan laser senjutsu dalam konsentrasi tinggi, tak lama satu laser kecil kemerahan ikut menyerang juga.

" Aku akan ikut menolong " Youkai kura – kura tersebut hanya fokus pada serangannya tak membalas ucapan gadis di sampingnya. Seekvaira dengan satu lingkaran sihir kecil membantu Youkai kura – kura tersebut. 10 detik mereka serentak menghentikan serangan mereka, Reni telah berada di dekat mereka menembakkan material sihir dari 5 lingkaran sihir kecil yang terus mengelilinginya untuk menghadang Chimera yang berniat untuk menyerang youkai kura – kura dan Seekvaira.

" Bagaimana ? " tanya Reni. Portal hitam itu berkedut sebentar, terjadi beberapa gerakan tak teratur sebelum akhirnya portal itu melebar dan 100 chimera kembali turun, padahal waktu baru 3 menit berjalan semenjak kedatangan 100 Chimera sebelumnya.

" Portal itu juga menghisap energi. Sekarang, laju transfernya meningkat menjadi 3 menit sekali " jelas Seekvaira menyesuaikan letak kacamatanya. Reni dan beserta Youkai lain meringis mendengar hal itu.

" Menghisap energi katamu ? " tanya Youkai salamander setelah meledakkan beberapa Chimera yang berada di dekatnya. 50 Chimera mendekat ke arahnya, Reni segera mengekstrak manna dalam jumlah cukup besar dan membentuk 3 golem raksasa untuk memberi waktu kepada mereka berdiskusi sebentar.

" Ya. Itu masih asumsiku, akan tetapi hal itu menjelaskan mengapa jumlah Chimera yang berdatangan tidak habis – habis "

" Mah mah ... sebenarnya trik kalian saja yang salah " Seekvaira, Reni dan para Youkai penjaga serentak memandang ke arah suara feminim itu berasal, Seekvaira beserta Reni hanya dapat mengangkat alis mereka mendapati Ilya dan Le Fay beserta Kuroryuu versi mini melata cepat di belakang Le Fay.

" Kami datang untuk membantu kalian. Namun, kami membutuhkan sedikit waktu ... " Ilya menjelaskan. Para Youkai memberikan tatapan sangsi namun Seekvaira segera mengambil tindakan.

" Baik, kami beri kalian waktu 5 menit. Youkai – san tolong urus Chimera di permukaan kami akan menahan laju kedatangan mereka. "

" Bagaimana kalian melakukannya ? "

" Kami punya rencana " ujar Reni dengan senyum misterius begitu mengerti pandangan Seekvaira.

" Baiklah, aku percayakan pada kalian. Kalian berdua ... " Youkai singa itu menunjuk Ilya dan Le Fay " tetap berada di belakang kami, kami akan menjamin 5 menit berharga bagi kalian " sebagai respon atas ucapannya 3 Youkai penjaga segera membentuk barisan di depan dua gadis itu. Seekvaira membentangkan sayap iblisnya dan mendekati portal hitam itu, 3 menit telah berlalu dan gelombang kedatangan 100 Chimera kembali terjadi, namun Seekvaira segera membentuk lingkaran sihir Agares dalam ukuran raksasa di depan tubuhnya begitu lingkaran tersebut bergerak masuk menuju portal tersebut seketika portal itu dan kedatangan para Chimera berhenti di udara. Itu teknik penghentian waktu, tidak lebih tepatnya fenomena. Agares memiliki kemampuan spesial akan itu, mereka dapat menghentikan fenomena pada objek yang mereka inginkan dan Seekvaira menghentikan gerak portal tersebut. Tentu terdapat tenggang waktu, dan manna yang Seekvaira berikan sangat tinggi.

Tiba – tiba tanah Kyoto berguncang, hawa dingin menelusuri tempat itu membuat daerah sekitar berembun. Dari balik embun itu samar berdiri dengan elegan sebuah patung berbentuk seorang putri yang membawa tongkatnya.

Reni kembali menggunakan mode terkuat longinusnya. Berbeda saat penyelamatan Le Fay, kali ini ia bersatu dengan longinusnya. Tongkat dari patung tersebut perlahan bergerak mendekati portal hitam itu dan seketika ujung tongkat itu menyentuh portal itu membeku.

Seekvaira segera menghentikan tekniknya, ia menyisakan sedikit tenaganya untuk meraih tubuh Reni yang telah kehabisan tenaga dan membawanya kembali ke permukaan dimana Le Fay dan Ilya tersenyum karena persiapan mereka selesai.

" Biar kami urus dari sini " ujar Ilya. Ia maju ke depan menatap 50 Chimera yang menatap ganas kepadanya. Rantai muncul dan membelit tangan kanannya, ujung dari rantai tersebut berupa artefak yang tergenggam dalam tangan mungil Ilya.

 **Black Dragon Limited Balance Breaker**

Tangan kanan Ilya mulai menggelap, dan secara kilat seluruh tubuhnya ikut menggelap. Irisnya yang merah semakin pekat sedangkan surai peraknya berganti menjadi emas. Kulitnya mulai bersisik, ini merupakan balance breaker dalam versi terbatas.

" Ini penggabunganku dengan kekuatan Kuroryuu. Tentu ini belum sempurna mengingat aku baru saja membuat kontrak darinya kurang dari satu hari, jadi bentuknya masih sangat jelek seperti ini. Namun aku yakin aku bisa "

 **Erase**

Bunyi mekanik hadir dari tangan kanan Ilya, dan Ilya mulai melesat menuju para Chimera yang meraung mendapati Ilya telah berada di dekat mereka, tubuh Ilya mengeluarkan aura hitam mistis yang semakin membuat Ilya menjadi mengerikan. Satu Chimera bergerak mencakar Ilya yang hanya diam menerima serangan tersebut, cakar tersebut bersentuhan dengan kulit Ilya, dan cakar itu menghilang bersamaan dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

" Menyentuhku sama artinya menyentuh keadaan. Ekstensinya akan terhapus begitu saja "

Semua mata menatap Ilya dengan pandangan terpukau. Dengan cepat ia menghabisi seluruh Chimera yang tersisa. Namun, masih ada satu orang yang belum diketahui kemampuannya.

" Kuro – chan mari kita perlihatkan perkembangan kita " naga kecil yang melata di belakang Le Fay bertransformasi menjadi sepasang sayap hitam dan menempel di punggung Le Fay, hanya sedetik Le Fay telah melayang di udara berdekatan dengan portal tersebut.

" Serangan energi hanya akan diserap maka ... " Sayap bagian kiri Le Fay membentuk senapan yang mulai mengeluarkan aura kehitaman, sedangkan sayap kanan membentuk lensa yang mendarat di depan mata Le Fay.

" Bidik titik terlemahnya ... dan Tembak " bisik Le Fay, satu lingkaran sihir muncul di depan senapan tersebut begitu laser hitam kecil itu melewati lingkaran sihir tersebut lasernya membesar hingga menelan seluruh portal tersebut. Lingkaran sihir tersebut merupakan penambah kekuatan khas milik Le Fay, jika ia hanya menembak dari kemampuan Kuro maka hal itu tak terlalu efektik maka dari itu ia menambah kekuatannya hingga menghancurkan portal tersebut dalam sekali serang.

" Selesai " bisik Le Fay kembali ke tanah berdekatan dengan Ilya.

" Kerja bagus para gadis " Youkai singa bersedekap dada menatap bangga perwakilan iblis yang datang membantu bangsa mereka.

" Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat sebentar. Masalah masih belum berakhir sampai di sini " Youkai singa itu melanjutkan dengan menatap ke arah pusat kota dimana terlihat sosok kecil yang sedang menendang Yasaka.

" Terima itu ... " Naruto menendang keras kepala Yasaka hingga sang ratu Kyoto bergeser ke samping sedikit. Ia dalam keadaan melayang akibat konsep gravitasi dari konsep ruang longinusnya, sedangkan Kunou dan Ravel melayang jauh di atasnya menutupi keberadaan bulan dengan bola api raksasa berwarna merah kejinggaan.

Sayap api Ravel terbentang lebar menunjukkan ekstensinya sebagai Phenex, ia merangkul Kunou yang mana kedua tangan mereka saling bergenggaman membentuk bola api tersebut. Bola api yang menjadi kombinasi dari api neraka Phenex dan api surga youkai rubah.4 bunshin Naruto yang berada di tanah berusaha menghindari setiap berontakan Yasaka dari rantai yang telah membelit tubuh Yasaka. Sedangkan Naruto yang asli terus membuat Yasaka sibuk sehingga terus gagal untuk menembakkan Bijuudama yang merupakan teknik terkuatnya.

Buag

" Naruto – kun / san ! " teriak Ravel dan Kunou dengan nada khawatir begitu Naruto menerima satu pukulan dari ekor Yasaka. Naruto terpental sejauh 10 meter memberi waktu untuk Yasaka mengumpulkan material untuk Bijuudama

" Bos ... " Naruto menggeram begitu melihat bola hitam besar terarah padanya. Panggilan dari para klon ia abaikan sejenak untuk berfokus membentuk aksara yang merupakan media lain dari teleportnya.

 **Bijuudama**

Kunou dan Ravel melebarkan mata mereka melihat teknik terkuat Yasaka ditembakkan menuju Naruto yang segera membentuk aksara di udara, kedua pasang mata gadis itu melebar begitu melihat bola tersebut tertelan oleh aksara Naruto.

" Sekarang ... " bisik Naruto dengan nafas terengah – engah. Para klon mengangguk mendengar hal itu dan seketika Naruto, para klon, Ravel, Kunou dan Yasaka menghilang menuju bagian terdalam dari hutan Kyoto.

" Kami serahkan pada anda master " Seluruh klon menghilang setelah menghabiskan energi mereka untuk menteleport ravel, kunou dan Yasaka bersamaan. Rantai – rantai yang membelenggu Yasaka telah terlepas namun Yasaka masih belum berbuat apa – apa mungkin bingung karena tiba – tiba berpindah tempat hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto.

Aksara yang sama terbentuk kembali di udara tepat di atas Kyuubi dan dari sana Bijuudama ditembakkan kembali menuju Yasaka.

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Serangan tersebut dapat diantisipasi oleh penguasa Kyoto dengan menggunakan sembilan ekornya untuk menahan ledakan walaupun seluruh tubuhnya ikut terdorong ke bawah akibat tekanan dari ledakan tersebut.

" GRRR" Yasaka menggeram marah begitu ledakan tersebut berakhir.

" Disini " Panggilan itu mengarahkan Yasaka untuk menoleh ke belakang. " Kena kau " Dari dalam tubuh Naruto melesat cepat rantai –rantai emas berukuran raksasa yang membelenggu kembali tubuh Yasaka.

" Belum berhenti di sana " Satu lingkaran sihir berlambang Uzumaki muncul di udara di depan Yasaka.

" Tembak " Kembali Naruto menembakkan demonic power selayaknya minigun. Yasaka hanya dapat melapisi tubuhnya dengan senjutus untuk bertahan. Asap tebal menutupi keberadaan Yasaka namun dengan segera awasp itu menghilang.

" Sekarang Kunou – hime, Ravel. Serang punggungnya " teriak Naruto pada Ravel dan Kunou yang sedari tadi hanya dapat melihat strategi serangan beruntun Naruto dengan rahang terbuka. Mereka berpandangan sebentar lalu mengangguk setelah yakin bahwa mereka akan mengikuti intruksi Naruto.

Bola api itu semakin membesar begitu kedua gadis itu serentak melemparkan serangan mereka.

" Untuk Yasaka – sama ... "

 **Combination Teknik : Flame of Majesty Hell**

Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan rantainya dan berteleport menjauh begitu melihat serangan itu dilemparkan. Yasaka yang terlepas beberapa saat sempat membentuk Bijuudama kecil berniat menahan serangan tersebut namun semuanya sia – sia, bola api kombinasi dari Ravel dan Kunou dengan mudahnya menepis bijuudama dan segera mendarat pada Yasaka yang telah menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri dengan 9 ekornya.

DDDUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ledakan begitu besar menghasilkan asap yang berbentuk jamur raksasa. Naruto dengan libasan tangannya mendorong semua asap tersebut, matanya kembali dilingkupi aura emas dan ia mendapati tubuh Yasaka dalam human form terbaring tak berdaya di sana. Dengan cepat ia menukik menuju tubuh sang Ratu, memeriksa sebentar denyut nadinya, Naruto bernafas lega begitu Yasaka masih hidup dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tak lecet, tak jauh dari tubuh Yasaka seekor ular kecil putih melata dan Naruto berusaha menyerangnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Satu tangan kanan Naruto terangkat untuk mengeluarkan rantainya namun tak berhasil.

Naruto mengeraskan tekadnya, pandangannya berubah nanar begitu ular itu melata ke tumpukan batu. Ia menggeram dan tiba – tiba

Ngginggg

Duar

Tumpukan batu tempat ular itu bersembunyi terdorong jauh bersamaan dengan tubuh ular itu yang telah mati tergilas oleh batu – batu yang tiba – tiba terdorong oleh suatu kekuatan yang tak tampak.

" _**kau benar – benar sesuatu , Naruto ... untukmu yang mampu mengembangkan konsep gravitasi dari kemampuan ruangku ... "**_

Naruo terperangah beberapa saat, ia menatap telapak tangannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengepalkannya.

" Aku mengembangkan teknik ini di Kyoto, maka aku akan menamainya dengan Shinra tensei "

" _**Bah terserah saja kau, bocah ... "**_ balas Kurama dengan nada bosan.

' _**Kheh, sepertinya bocah ini memang yang dikatakan Dia kepadaku. Hanya 3 tahun pelatihan dari iblis hijau itu ia mampu mendekati tingkat satan untuk melawan Kyuubi pun merupakan teknik – teknik tinggi dan hal itu ia lakukan setelah sebelumnya berhadapan dengan Kuroryuu yang setingkat dengan Maou. Aku yakin, hanya dengan memolesnya setahun lagi ... bocah ini akan melampaui batasan dari semua orang '**_ Batin Kurama menyeringai menatap Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan Ravel dan Kunou.

" Ravel ... " Naruto memanggil gadis itu sambil menatap ke arah utara, tempat Orochimaru beradu.

" aku ikut bersamamu " Ravel segera memotong ucapan Naruto, ia berpikir Naruto akan melarangnya untuk bertarung lagi, namun balasan Naruto hanya membuatnya terdiam dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

" Tentu saja, bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada Lord Phenex. Aku ingin bilang untuk duduk sebentar di sini dan memulihkan energi sebelum kita ke sana. Bagaimana denganmu Kunou – hime ? " Ravel cemberut sedikit mendengar panggilan Naruto terhadap Kunou.

" Aku juga akan ikut bersama kalian. Tengu telah selesai berhadapan dengan Danzo, ia mentelepatiku tadi dan aku juga telah memerintahkannya untuk mengurus Okaa – sama. Sebagai Kyuubi aku harus menghentikan semua ini " Kunou memberikan senyum simpul sesaat sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. " jawab Naruto pendek. Ia segera membaringkan dirinya dan menerima ceramah dari Ravel yang ia abaikan begitu saja, pemandangan tersebut membuat Kunou terkikik geli, ia menyadari perasaan Ravel pada Naruto, tentu ia hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah mendapati Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti perasaan Ravel terhadapnya.

XoX

Hamparan rumput yang tadinya membentang rapi telah berubah menjadi kawah – kawah dengan beberapa tanah yang hangus terbakar, rintik hujan mulai membasahi tempat itu, dari langit pemandangan yang dapat dilihat hanyalah seberkas aura ungu dan api hitam yang terus membakar satu tempat.

" Hahahaha ... apakah hanya sampai di sini kemampuanmu Uchiha ? " Suara itu datang dari sosok yang berada dalam api hitam tersebut, dari api hitam itu melata ular putih yang dengan cepat membuka rahangnya mengeluarkan Orochimaru yang sama sekali tak menerima lecet apa – apa. Api hitam di belakangnya perlahan lenyap begitu aura ungu Susano'o Sasuke menghilang. Tempat itu menjadi bukti kemarahan Uchiha terakhir, namun hal itu masih belum sanggup menumbangkan Orochimaru yang entah bagaimana caranya telah melebihi kemampuan Kyuubi sendiri, ia hampir menyetarai ketiga dewa Shinto.

" Susano'o, amaterasu ... semua itu tak dapat mengalahkanku. Apa lagi yang kau punya ? " Orochimaru mengeluarkan Kusanaginya berjalan perlahan menuju Sasuke yang hanya dapat memandang gusar ke arahnya. Sun Wukong sedari terkena segel kutukan Orochimaru hanya dapat terbaring lemas menonton penghancuran sepihak daereah sekitar oleh Sasuke.

Tap

" Apa lagi yang kau punya ? " Tanya Orochimaru kali ini telah berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke, Kusanagi berada di pundaknya, gesturnya terlihat begitu meremehkan. Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tertutup oleh bayangan dari surai depannya, Orochimaru terkikik mendapati ekspresi putus asa tersebut dengan satu tangannya yang tak menggengam kusanagi, Orochimaru mencengkram dahi Sasuke memaksa pemuda Uchiha tersebut bertatapan padanya, ah betapa salahnya gerakan Youkai ular tersebut.

 **Tsukoyomi**

Begitu kedua pandangan tersebut beradu, Sasuke segera menggunakan satu kemampuan terakhir dari Sharinggannya. Ia menyeringai mendapati ekspresi terkejut dari Orochimaru, senjutsu ia kumpulkan dan padatkan pada tangannya bersiap untuk menghajar Orochimaru dan ketika pukulan tersebut hampir mencapai wajah pucat sang Youkai ular pukulan itu ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sang target.

" Kutanya sekali lagi apa hanya itu yang kau punya ? hahahaha " Orochimaru bertanya sambil tertawa keras. " Mataku telah diberi selaput untuk menghindari segala macam ilusi, ilusi tersebut tak mempan padaku terkecuali Izanami atau Izanagi namun semua itu telah kuatasi. Selain untuk mendapatkan Kusanagi, aku membantai klanmu juga untuk meraih kemampuan ini. Sekarang, Aku adalah Youkai paling sempurna. Youkai akan membawa nama agung, dan mendeklarasikan keagungannya di dunia ini. Tak lama lagi, dunia akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Youkai sempurna ini hahaha " Orochimaru tertawa keras sambil menyundulkan kepalanya pada Sasuke, membuat Uchiha terakhir itu tergeletak tak berdaya, energinya terkuras habis.

" Sekarang pertanyaan terakhir ... apa hanya itu yang kau punya ? "Orochimaru mengangkat Kusanaginya ke atas bersiap menebas. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Orochimaru mendecih dan menebaskan Kusanaginya dengan cepat menuju Sasuke.

Ting

" Ia masih punya sekutu "Sebuah pedang kehitaman menahan laju dari Kusanagi. Orochimaru menyipitkan matanya mendapati Naruto yang menahan serangannya untuk kedua kalinya. " kau lagi kelelawar kecil ... "

" Bukan hanya dia "

Buakk

Orochimaru terpental untuk pertama kalinya pada dinihari tersebut, sikutan dari Kunou yang telah melapisi seluruh tubuhnya mampu mendorong sang bijuu untuk menjauh sesaat. Le Fay dan Ravel mendekati Sasuke yang masih terbaring tak berdaya, Le Fay berlutut lalu mulai memulihkannya sementara Ravel hanya mengambil satu botol lagi air mata Phenex terakhir yang ia bawa. Begitu Le Fay selesai memulihkan luka luar dan sebagian luka dalamnya, ia menyerahkan sebotol air pemulih tersebut yang Le Fay tuangkan pada mulut Sasuke.

" B- bagaimana kalian bisa ? " tanya Sasuke berusaha berdiri.

" Urusan di pusat kota telah selesai. Okaa – sama dan Chimera telah dibereskan, seluruh Youkai penjaga kutugaskan untuk mengamankan Kyoto dan merehabilitasinya di bawah komando Tengu. Masalah terakhir hanyalah Yamata No Orochi, sebagai pewaris, ini juga masalahku " Jawab Kunou bersedekap dada. Di belakang Kunou, Ilya hanya berekspresi datar, matanya terpejam sesaat lalu terbuka ketika merasakan aura mengerikan mendekat.

" Ia datang " Peringat Ilya, Naruto hanya mengangguk membentuk satu klon untuk membawa Sun Wukong menjauh sekaligus memulihkan Youkai kera itu.

" Hati – hati, ia berbahaya, jauhi racunnya " Sun Wukong memberikan peringatan pada Naruto sebelum klon tersebut membawanya menjauh menuju Le Fay untuk dipulihkan. Orochimaru berjalan pelan menuju tempat awalnya berdiri, satu tangannya mendarat di pinggang dan ia memberikan tatapan meremehkan. " Apa kalian pikir tambahan orang akan dapat membunuhku ? " Sasuke maju ke depan sejajar dengan Naruto, Kunou tepat berada di belakang mereka sedangkan Ilya, Ravel dan Le Fay yang sedang memulihkan Sun Wukong tepat berada di belakang.

" Kami tak akan tahu jika tak mencoba " balas Naruto segera melempar kunainya yang ditepis oleh Orochimaru ke atas

 **Sring**

Naruto muncul tak jauh dari kunainya, pedang hitamnya terhunus lurus menuju kepala Orochimaru.

" Begitu ya ... " Orochimaru bergeser ke samping dan segera membalas pedang tersebut dengan Kusanaginya. Hantaman energi kembali terjadi ketika dua pedang legendaris tersebut bertemu, Naruto menggeram merasakan tekanannya, Orochimaru hanya memberikan pandangan mengejek sebelum akhirnya menggunakan tekanan yang lebih kuat hingga membuat Naruto terpental. Sasuke segera menggunakan tangan Susano'onya untuk menangkap Naruto.

" Aku lupa memberitahumu, ia memiliki Imagine Breaker, segala serangan Sacred Gear dan Sihir tak akan mempan padanya. Yang mempan hanyalah Senjutsu. " ujar Sasuke menurunkan Naruto.

" Tak masalah, longinusku bukan untuk menyerang. Tapi ... itu mengingatkanku ... " Naruto menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke sebelum memberikan pukulan tepat di dada Sasuke, ia mengirim tangannya masuk ke pertahanan Susano'o.

" Itu aksara Fuin, ia akan terus menguras energiku untuk menghentikan aktivitas dari Telos Karma. Kami butuh keberuntungan juga untuk berhadapan dengan monster ini " jelas Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih terkejut, ia terkejut pertahanan tak menghambat Naruto sama sekali, iris merahnya menajam begitu melihat Naruto berjalan ke depannya menghilangkan pedang kehitamannya.

" Yah, sebenarnya aku tak keberatan dengan keberadaan kalian di sini. Kematian kalian akan mengantarkan namaku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, namun tenang saja ... " Ia menggantung ucapannya sambil menatap Naruto intens " Kau akan kubiarkan tetap hidup. Untuk berpikir seseorang dapat mengendalikan dua longinus itu benar – benar tak masuk akal, aku akan membedah dan meneliti tubuhmu " ujarnya sambil menjilat bibirnya memberikan sensasi jijik pada Naruto.

" Cukup bicaranya, kutekankan sekali lagi ... Orochimaru kau akan tamat di sini " ujar Sasuke. Susano'onya menggelegar menuju puncak kekuatan tertingginya, seorang pemanah yang mana di ujungnya terbuat dari Amaterasu.

" Baiklah aku akan mulai serius ... " Naruto mundur ke belakang begitu merasakan energi gelap dalam jumlah besar menyelimuti Orochimaru, membentuk pendar ungu yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rintik hujan berubah menjadi badai taktala senjutsu gelap semakin meningkat mentransformasikan Orochimaru ke wujud sebenarnya, Ular berkepala delapan.

Namun berbeda dengan dahulu sebelum ia disegel, setiap kepalanya membentuk tanduk hingga membuatnya lebih mirip seekor naga berkepala delapan dibandingkan ular.

' Bagaimana ini ... Demonic power tak akan berpengaruh padanya. Fuin juga tak efektif, apa aku hanya harus memindahkan serangannya '

" _**Mengapa tidak menggunakan senjutsu ? "**_ Saran dari Kurama membuat Naruto bingung seketika, Sasuke dan Kunou telah melesat terlebih dahulu ketika melihat transformasi tersebut, Ilya masih menunggu hingga waktu Limited Balance Breakernya dapat digunakan lagi, berbeda dengan sacred gear lain, Balance Breaker Ilya membuatnya bersatu dengan Kuroryuu sehingga walaupun ia tak dapat menembakkan serangan sihir namun akibat seluruh tubuh Kuroryuu merupakan konsep ketiadaan ia dapat menggunakan itu sebagai senjata.

" _**Aku telah mengaturnya sedemikian rupa untukmu. Itulah alasan mengapa kau cukup lama beristirahat setelah pentransferan senjutsu dari rubah betina itu. Karena aku menyimpan sebagian senjutsu tersebut lalu membentuk dimensi khusus yang berada dalam tubuhmu. Teknik ini hanya berfungsi karena aku berperan sebagai katup untuk masuk dan keluarnya energi murni tersebut lagipula aku mengalirkannya ke tubuh manusiamu secara tepat. Senjutsu tak akan berdampak padamu, dan kau akan mampu menggunakannya "**_ Jelas Kurama membentuk seringai lebar.

" Uhm ... jadi kau menjadikanku kelinci percobaanmu huh ? Bah, aku tak peduli ... baiklah aku akan mencobanya, silahkan aliri aku dengan senjutsu Kurama "

Respons dari Kurama berupa energi yang datang dari luar memasuki tubuh Naruto secara perlahan, energi itu memberikan sensasi nyaman. Sepasang telinga rubah muncul di kepalanya serta sembilan ekor rubah keemasan berkibar di belakangnya.

" Naruto – san / kun ! " Naruto menoleh ke arah Le Fay, Ravel dan Ilya yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar begitupula Sun Wukong yang baru saja pulih.

" Bagaimana bisa iblis sepertimu menjadi Youkai ? Aku sama sekali tak merasakan hawa senjutsu sebelumnya pada dirimu ? " Sun Wukong pertama kali menyampaikan keterkejutannya.

" Itu dapat kujelaskan nanti. Great Victory Buddha, mohon ajari aku dasar – dasar senjutsu " ujar Naruto dengan mata menyiratkan keseriusan. Sun Wukong ragu sejenak sebelum mengangguk. " Aku mendengar rumor mengenai murid dari Maou yang begitu cepat belajar, sekarang buktikan padaku kebenaran rumor tersebut "

" Kalian para gadis, majulah ke depan berikan aku 10 menit untuk menerangkan dasar – dasarnya " Ketiga gadis itu mengikuti intruksi Sun Wukong.

Sasuke dari udara menembakkan terus panah – panah – nya untuk memotong habis kepala Orochimaru, namun setiap satu kepala terpotong, kepala itu akan beregenarasi kembali dan menembakkan serangan energi yang begitu dahsyat, tempat yang telah hancur sebelumnya semakin hancur. Ditambah dengan beberapa api yang membakar tempat tersebut, Kunou terus menembakkan api – apinya dari ukuran menengah hingga terbesar yang menyerupai ukuran serangan sebelumnya kepada sang Ibu ia lemparkan namun tak memberi efek pada Orochimaru, serangannya dengan mudah ditepis atau bahkan diserap lalu dikembalikan.

" Hahahaha ... kalian semua tak berguna " Orochimaru melompat ke belakang, ke delapan kepalanya mendekat membentuk satu buah Bijuudama yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dibanding milik Yasaka.

" Bagaimana kalian menghindari ini ! " Kunou segera bertransformasi menjadi Kyuubi raksasa membentuk beberapa bijuudama berukuran kecil untuk menahan laju dari bijuudama tersebut. Sasuke juga ikut menembakkan panahnya. Namun semua itu hanya ditepis oleh teknik Orochimaru dengan entengnya, Kunou mengangkat ke sembilan ekornya ke depan sebagai langkah pertahanan terakhir sementara Sasuke melapisi Susano'onya dengan Amaterasu.

" Jin kita lakukan seperti yang sebelumnya "

 **Declare of Lykaon**

Naruto dari jauh mengumpulkan energi dalam jumlah besar, semuanya ia alirkan pada Pedang hitam tersebut, ia telah membuat kontrak dengan Jin setelah berkonsultasi dengan Azazel. Canis Lykaon menjadi kepemilikian dua orang, walaupun Jin akan lebih memprioritaskan Tobio dibanding dirinya.

Tebasan orange dalam ukuran raksasa menebas dua Bijuudama tersebut, belum sempat bijuudama meledak sebuah portal segera menelan ledakan tersebut. Begitulah konsep sebenarnya dari penggabungan kemampuan Canis Lykaon dan Declare of War, Canis Lykaon menjadi media bagi konsep ruang maupun waktu Declare of War. Declare of War tak dapat dibantah tak memiliki daya offensif karena itu Canis Lykaon sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjadi wadahnya.

" Tugasmu selesai Jin, sampaikan salamku pada Tobio dan yang lain " bisik Naruto dan pedang hitam di tangannya kembali menghilang. Dalam bentuk Youkainya, Naruto dapat merasakan betapa tingginya kemampuan Orochimaru, dalam 10 menit ia mengerti dasar - das–r dari Senjutsu dan ia dapat menggunakannya untuk pertarungan dasar.

" Tujuan kita adalah menghancurkan Imagine Breakernya, dengan itu maka semua pasukan dapat langsung menyerang. Sun Wukong – sama apa anda siap ? "

" Jangan anggap aku tua, Bocah. Mari kita mulai ... " Sun Wukong melompat menuju awan kinton yang telah berada di atasnya sedari tadi. Melihat Sun Wukong yang telah siap dengan tongkatnya, Orochimaru kembali ke Human Formnya, ia memuntahkan Kusanagi menuju Sun Wukong, dengan mudah pedang legendaris itu dihindari oleh Sun Wukong, namun ketika melewati Sun Wukong, Kusanagi melayang kembali menargetkan Sun Wukong.

' Pengendalian jarak jauh huh ? ' batin Sun Wukong, ia segera melesat ke atas dengan awan kintonnya. Ia memilih bertarung di atas awan dimana ia memiliki zona luas dan tidak menganggu generasi muda lainnya berhadapan dengan Orochimaru.

Naruto dengan mode senjutsunya beriringan berlari bersama Kunou. Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu di depan, katananya terhunus ke depan untuk menusuk tepat ke dada Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang melihat 3 orang di depannya segera mengangkat tangannya mengeluarkan ular – ular dengan rahang terbuka. Dari setiap rahang tersebut terkumpul beberapa energi destruktif.

" Tembak ... " bisik Orochimaru. Sasuke mampu melewati serangan energi berupa laser tersebut dengan membelahnya menggunakan katananya, sementara Naruto dan Kunou hanya mengikuti jalur pembelahann yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Kunou mulai membentuk bola api seukuran bola voli di sekitarnya begitu berada pada jarak 5 meter ia melesatkan serangannya yang dengan mudah ditepis oleh Orochimaru, namun ia hanya pengalihan.

Sring

Satu kilatan emas terbentuk di samping Naruto, itu Ilya. Naruto telah menempatkan aksara teleportnya pada seluruh pasukan mereka untuk mengefisiensikan pertarungan. Ilya sekarang telah kembali memasuki Limited Balance Breakernya walaupunn tak berpengaruh atas Imagine Breaker dari Orochimaru namun dalam mode ini segala aspek dari kemampuan Ilya juga meningkat.

" Naruto – kun ... " Ilya memberikan pandangan bertanya sebentar.

" Lengan kanan atas " jawab Naruto singkat dengan matanya yang telah didominansi warna emas. Ilya mengangguk mengerti ia segera melesat bersama Sasuke beradu serangan fisik. Orochimaru hanya melakukan beberapa gerakan kecil untuk menghindari serangan – serangan tersebut, ia terkadang melompat atau bergeser pula untuk menghindari bola api beruntun dari Kunou.

 **Sring**

Le Fay diteleportkan pula bersama dengan Kuroryuu. " Le Fay – san arahkan senapanmu pada lengan atas kanannya selagi ia sibuk. " Intruksi Naruto, ia maju pula untuk beradu fisik, 9 ekornya digerakkan bersama untuk membanting Orochimaru namun dapat ditahan dengan Orochimaru menggunakan pergelangan tangannya, namun hal itulah yang ditunggu Naruto, kesembilan ekornya segera membelit tangan kanan Orochimaru, dan ia membanting tubuh Youkai ular tersebut.

Bruk

Orochimaru dengan cepat memutus tangannya yang dibelit Naruto sehingga Naruto hanya membanting tangannya, ia cukup terkejut melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang namun memilih untuk fokus pada yang lain sebab ia dikeroyok tanpa henti. Kunou mendekati Naruto yang terdiam sebentar, tangan kanan Orochimaru telah tersambung lagi dan Sasuke kini bekerja sama dengan Ilya memberikan serangan fisik.

" Naruto – san bagaimana bisa kau menjadi Youkai ? "

" Ah, itu dapat terjadi juga karena berkat anda, Kunou – hime. Penjelasan lebih lanjut akan kusampaikan setelah kita mengalahkan Orochimaru " Naruto melirik Le Fay yang berada jauh di belakang, setelah melihat sepasang sayap yang membentuk senapan dan lensa di mata Le Fay, Naruto mengangguk. Berbeda dengan Ilya, Kuroryuu yang berada pada Le Fay bukan imajinasi.

" Bidik ... tembak " satu lingkaran sihir terbentuk di depan senapan tersebut dan energi kehitaman besar kembali melesat. Mengetahui bahaya itu, Sasuke dan Ilya serentak mundur memberikan Orochimaru jalan untuk berhadapan dengan serangan tersebut.

" Sudah kubilang, segala sihir tak mempan padaku " Orochimaru mengangkat lengan kanannya ke atas dan serangan Le Fay berubah menjadi ledakan biasa tanpa adanya konsep ketiadaan namun itu sudah cukup karena Naruto hanya butuh untuk Orochimaru tak bergerak. Energi senjutsu Naruto pusatkan di tangannya membentuk pusaran dengan bentuk tak teratur. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengangkat alis melihat tindakan Naruto.

" Uchiha – teme persiapkan Susano'omu " Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengerti. Susano'o kembali terbentuk dengan panah yang diselimuti amaterasu tertuju pada Orochimaru yang masih menahan serangan Le Fay.

Duarr

Orochimaru membelokkan serangan Le Fay menuju hutan di sampingnya, ia terkekeh melihat Naruto maju dengan sebuah pusaran energi tak teratur di depannya. Ia sama sekali tak membentuk pertahanan mengetahui pusaran tersebut akan meledak dengan sendirinya sebelum mencapai dirinya.

Dan prediksinya tepat, pusaran tersebut meledak terlebih dahulu membuat asap mengepul dari tempat itu, namun yang tak diprediksi Orochimaru adalah kehadiran panah astral Sasuke yang memotong lengan kanannya, belum sempat bertindak apa – apa ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh tubuhnya dan secara tiba – tiba ia berpindah.

Sring

Ravel, Ilya dan Le Fay membentuk lingkaran dimana tubuh Orochimaru diteleport oleh Naruto. Sasuke terus menembak lengan kanan Orochimaru agar Imagine Breaker tak dapat bangkit.

" Mulai penyegelannya ... " intruksi Ilya, ia menyebarkan aura ketiadaan untuk menghalangi jalan keluar Orochimaru. Orochimaru terdesak ia berniat menggunakan kusanaginya untuk keluar dari keadaan tersebut akan tetapi pedang legendaris tersebut telah melayang dari langit tepat menancap pada kepalanya.

" Itu balasan setimpal bagimu Ular bodoh " Sun Wukong melompat turun dari awan kintonnya. Dengan cepat tubuh Orochimaru terpisah dari raganya, mereka mengeluarkan rohnya untuk disegel kembali dalam sebuah prasasti batu.

" Selesai ... " ujar Naruto segera jatuh terduduk. Kurama segera menonaktifkan senjutsunya memberikan efek lelah yang sangat bagi Naruto.

" Belum " tutur Sun Wukong menghasilkan tatapan bingung dari generasi muda di sekitarnya, Sun Wukong hanya mendekati prasasti batu tersebut dengan memainkan tongkat – tongkatnya. Putaran tongkatnya berhenti di pundaknya dan tongkat tersebut bersinar terang sebelum akhirnya Sun Wukong mengayunkan tongkatnya sekuat mungkin pada prasasti batu tersebut menghancurkannya dalam sekali serang.

" Sekarang baru selesai ". Ujar Sun Wukong menyeringai. Ia memanggil awan kintonnya kembali.

" Yah, Kunou – hime sampaikan salamku pada Yasaka. Aku harus kembali, dan kau iblis muda ... " Sun Wukong menunjuk Naruto " Datanglah ke tempatku setelah ini ". Dengan begitu, Sun Wukong melesat meninggalkan mereka semua.

" Uzumaki Naruto ... " Naruto mengangkat alisnya memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Sasuke yang telah berdiri di depannya. " Apa benar Telos Karma yang membawa kesialan bagi klanku sendiri ? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada terdiam sesaat, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

" Secara teknis memang benar begitu. " Naruto mengambil posisi duduk bersila sambil menggoyang – goyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. " Telos Karma merupakan longinus support sama seperti milikku. Namun kau lihat, ia tak dapat dimodifikasi untuk bertarung layaknya sepertiku. Kau tahu, segel Fuinku harus segera kucabut untuk tak mengurangi kadar energiku sekarang. "

" Tapi ... " Sasuke terlihat ragu sebentar. Naruto tersenyum kepadanya memberikan sebuah aksara kecil. " Aku melihat konsep dari Imagine Breaker dari milik Orochimaru dan saat aku memotong lengannya pertama aku telah mereplikanya walaupun tak sebagus aslinya namun ini cukup untukmu " Sasuke menerima hal itu dengan mata melebar, ia memberikan senyuman tipis.

" Arigatou " bisiknya. Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan yang lain namun sebelum itu ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto yang membuat sang pirang melebarkan matanya.

XoX

Yasaka telah kembali sadar selepas kematian Orochimaru, Tengu dan para pasukan Youkai penjaga telah dipulihkan kembali bersama dengan para pemimpin. Keesokan hari setelah kekalahan Orochimaru diadakan pesta besar – besaran di Kyoto. " Ya, aku tak pernah ragu untuk meletakkan Naru – tan pada misi ini hehe " Naruto hanya dapat cengengesan ketika kepalanya diusap oleh Serafall dan Ajuka beserta ibunya yang hadir dalam pesta tersebut. Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, kenapa ibunya juga datang. Jangan salah sangka, Naruto senang ibunya hadir di sini dengan begitu ia tak perlu menerima kemarahan ibunya lagi karena pergi misi tanpa pamit. Namun itu aneh ... ya aneh.

Yasaka tertawa halus sebentar, ia mengarahkan direksinya pada Kunou yang duduk di sampingnya. Senyum terbentuk di bibirnya melihat tatapan Kunou kepada Naruto, itu merupakan kekaguman, kebingungan serta keingintahuan. Sama seperti Naruto, Kunou juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dibalik pesta ini. Sekarang, Naruto beserta dengan Ravel, Seekvaira dan Ilya dan dua Maou beserta ibu Naruto tersisa dalam ruangan Yasaka yang bersama dengan putrinya.

" Jadi, Leviathan – sama ... bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan perjanjian berikutnya ? " Serafall mengangguk antusias bersama dengan Kushina sementara Ajuka hanya tersenyum nervous dan para anggota muda bersama Kunou kebingungan.

" Perjanjian apa ? Okaa – sama " Kunou terlebih dahulu mengajukan kebingungannya.

" Perjanjian penguatan hubungan bilateral antara Kyoto dan Meikai. " jawab Yasaka dengan senyum misterius. " Penguatan hubungan ? " tanya Naruto " Lalu kalau begitu kenapa kami di sini, bukankah itu lebih baik didiskusikan bersama para pemimpin saja " ujar Naruto sedikit bingung akan situasi ini.

" Tidak – tidak Naruto – san. Justru kehadiran kau di sini sangat esenssial " Oke, Naruto semakin bingung sekarang. Yasaka menyebut kau yang artinya hanya keberadaan Naruto yang penting. Apa pentingnya iblis muda berkelas High untuk hubungan bilateral dari dua mitologi ini.

" Penguatan hubungannya adalah dalam bentuk Pertunangan " jawab Ajuka bersedekap dada.

" Uzumaki Naruto dan Kunou, para pimpinan Kyoto dan Meikai telah sepakat untuk mengikat kalian berdua dalam hubungan Pertunangan " ujar Yasaka dengan senyum lebarnya.

" EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "

 **TBC**

Oke, ini dia fic terakhir sebelum masuk Canon. Sebenarnya masih ada satu arc lagi yakni Rumania, namun aku sudah tak sabar untuk memasuki Canon jadi kemungkinan arc itu akan kubahas selagi di canon atau kubuat ficnya di luar dari fic ini. Selanjutnya aku telah memutuskan bahwa fic ini harem, namun aku punya tipe haremku sendiri yang akan dijelaskan dalam chap - chap berikutnya. Di sini, Naruto sudah puny dua tunangan, Ravel dan Kunou. Ravel akan dijelaskan di chap depan, bertepatan dengan pesta pertunangan Raiser dan Rias. Di sini, kekuatan Naruto seperti dijelaskan Kurama hampir setingkat dengan satan Class artinya ia hampir sebanding dengan Grayfia, Serafall dan Falbium. Bagaimana satu tahun lagi ? Yah tunggu aja di chap depan. Ah, jangan lupa untuk membaca sedikit kelanjutan di bawah untuk mengetahui kekuatan Naruto di chap Canon.

.

Naruto menatap gerbang megah di hadapannya dengan ekspresi impasif. Seminggu setelah kepulangannya dari Kyoto, Naruto mereinkarnasi Sasuke ke dalam Peeragenya dengan menggunakan evil piece ciptaannya sendiri. Evil Piece tersebut berbeda dengan milik Ajuka, ia meningkatkan seluruh aspek dari reinkarnasi peeragenya dan jika peeragenya berniat pergi maka Evil Piecenya tak akan mengubahnya menjadi iblis liar.

" Apa maksud kedatangan anda kemari ? " salah satu iblis penjaga dari Teritori tersebut bertanya begitu Naruto melewati pos jaga tersebut.

" Tolong pertemukan aku pada Sirzech – sama dan Grayfia – sama. "

" Apa kau sudah membuat janji ? "

" Belum, tapi katakan bahwa hal ini sangat penting " Iblis penjaga tersebut ragu sesaat. Namun, ia segera mengangguk mengetahui betapa pentingnya ekstensi Naruto, sepintas setelah itu gerbang tersebut terbuka lebar dan Naruto dipandu menemui Sirzech dan Grayfia yang berada di ruang kerjanya.

" Jadi, ada apa Naruto – kun ? Sangat jarang melihatmu berada di sekitar sini " tanya Sirzech dengan nada ceria. Kedatangan Naruto membuatnya dapat mengulur waktu sebentar untuk menangani dokumen – dokumen musuh dari para petinggi.

" Maaf Lucifer – sama, tapi aku punya permohonan pada Grayfia – sama. " Grayfia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan impasif sebagai perintah kepada Naruto untuk melanjutkan. Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum memberikan tatapan serius langsung ke mata Grayfia.

" Grayfia – sama aku menantang anda berduel satu lawan satu untuk merebut gelar sebagai Strongest Queen "


	11. Chapter 11

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 10 : Raiser Phenex, My Future Brother – In – Law ( The Battle For Strongest Queen and Birth of Real Antagonist )**

Raiser menatap ke sekeliling tempat ia berada sekarang, matanya menyipit begitu ruangan yang tak begitu besar itu dalam keadaan penuh, penuh yang berarti banyaknya buku – buku dan kertas yang bertumpukan pada kertas tersebut. Di bagian tepi ruangan tersebut tepatnya disamping ranjang yang berada pada pojok ruangan sebuah meja kayu dikelilingi tumpukan buku membuat sebuah pagoda. Pandangan sekitarnya membuat putra bungsu Phenex tersebut sweatdrop seketika.

" Oi, Naruto apa – apaan dengan kertas – kertas tak berguna ini ? " teriaknya. Yah, ia sekarang berada di apartemen Agares, lebih tepatnya di kamar Naruto. Naruto menatap balik Raiser dengan mengintip dari sela – sela tumpukan buku di belakang tempatnya duduk, tangannya masih tetap mencatat walaupun tatapannya diarahkan pada Raiser.

" Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang mengerjakan Tesisku " Ujar Naruto santai. Alis Raiser berkedut mendapati nada tersebut datang dari Naruto. Ia menutup matanya dan dengan signifikan hawa di ruangan itu menghangat dan dalam sekejap seluruh tumpukan kertas dan buku tersebut terbakar menghasilkan teriakan frustasi dari Naruto.

" Oi, Raiser apa maksudmu hah ?! Kau tahu aku membutuhkan waktu berapa bulan hanya untuk mengumpulkan data – data tersebut ? " maki Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Raiser sambil mengoncang – goncangkan tubuh putra bungsu tersebut.

" Nafas Naruto ... nafas " ujar Raiser lemah ketika cengkraman dari Naruto membuat jalur nafasnya terhalang. Ia merupakan iblis api, tingkat ketergantungannya terhadap oksigen lebih tinggi dari yang lain.

" Oh, maaf " Naruto melepskan cengkramannya menteleport satu kursi dan segera memberi kesempatan bagi Raiser untuk duduk. " Kheh, kukira aku akan mati tadi " keluh Raiser menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

" Oi, apa tidak ada minuman untukku ? " Alis Naruto berkedut lagi mendengar sindiran halus Raiser itu, dalam sedetik satu meja kecil dilengkapi dengan dua gelas jus jeruk beserta sepiring cookies hadir di antara mereka.

" Begitu dong " gerutu Raiser segera mencomot satu Cookies. " Ah, aku minta maaf atas kertas – kertas tadi, jujur itu menganggu pemandangan " ujar Raiser tanpa nada bersalah, ia bahkan tak memperlihatkan gestur menyesal.

" Ha ... " Naruto menghela nafas lelah. " Ya sudahlah, aku dapat menyelesaikannya nanti. Ada apa ? " tanya Naruto.

" Apa salah calon kakak ipar mendatangi calon adik iparnya ? Adikku yang polos harus diawasi secara ketat karena telah berhubungan dengan orang idiot sepertimu! " jawab Raiser dengan nada kasual dan juga seringai menggoda.

" Oi, jangan membuatku terdengar seperti pedofil yang mengincar kesucian Ravel, bodoh. " teriak Naruto tak terima.

" Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri " Raiser membalas dengan kalem, terus mencomot cookies selagi pembicaraan terjadi.

" Yah, terserah. " ujar Naruto acuh. Ia melirik satu cookies yang tersisa, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih cookies tersebut namun sebelum itu tangan Raiser lebih cepat mengambilnya. Naruto menatap Raiser yang memberikannya pandangan menantang dengan tangan memaju mundurkan cookies menuju mulutnya.

Seringai terbentuk di wajah Naruto, seberkas emas segera menyelimuti cookies tersebut dan diteleport menuju mulut Naruto.

" Kau terlalu dini untuk bermain itu denganku " ujar Naruto dengan seringai kemenangan. Sementara Raiser hanya terkekeh.

" Kau sama sekali tak berubah walaupun telah satu tahun berlalu ... ah biar kukoreksi sekarang kau lebih mirip seperti Seekvaira, lengket dengan buku dan kertas – kertas merepotkan itu " ujar Raiser dengan pandangan menerawang, ia melirik ke sekeliling begitu satu pikiran melintas di otaknya.

" Dimana Ravel ? " Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung.

" Ia di ruang tengah bersama Kunou dan Kaa – chan memasak sesuatu "

" Ah, mendekatkan diri pada calon mertua dan calon sesama istri tunangannya huh ? Cerdik juga ... seperti yang diharapkan dari adikku " bisik Raiser sambil memasang senyum aneh dan menggosok – gosok dagunya. Naruto hanya mengacuhkannya sama sekali tak tertarik mengetahui isi pikiran Raiser.

" Ah, aku telah menonton pertarungan Rating Gamemu, kerja yang bagus. Maaf, aku tak dapat banyak membantu." Raiser mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya begitu mendengar nada menyesal pada kalimat terakhirmu.

" Bicara apa kau ? Dengan mengizinkan tunanganmu untuk menjadi bishop sementaraku itu sudah sangat membantu "

" Yah, kurasa Ravel tak akan tinggal diam dan tetap memaksaku mengizinkannya untuk membantu saudara laki – lakinya tercinta ini " balas Naruto meneguk jusnya setengah.

" Semuanya sesuai dengan yang kita rencanakan " Raiser tiba – tiba berucap dengan nada serius. " Jadi ia benar – benar terpancing ? Tak kusangka kau berbakat dalam bersandiwara " Naruto membalas dengan pandangan meremehkan.

" Yah, sebenarnya Gremory itu saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Cukup dengan menggodanya sedikit ia telah berpikir bahwa aku benar – benar ingin mempersuntingnya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak akan menolak jika ia benar – benar ingin menikah denganku. Tentunya tubuhnya itu akan menyenangkanku Muehehehe ... " Naruto sweatdrop seketika mendapati ekspresi mesum Raiser, ia hanya bersyukur Raiser memiliki siscon tingkat tinggi sehingga tak akan menarik Ravel ke dalam haremnya.

" Kami memenangkan rating gamenya seperti yang diprediksi. Mereka memang dikatakan sebagai tim yang kuat mengingat siapa saja anggotanya tapi pengalaman dan kerja sama mereka masih sangat berantakan. Aku yakin tanpa bantuan Ravel, kami juga dapat mengalahkan mereka. " Raiser mengepalkan tangannya, terdengar arogan memang namun Naruto sependapat. Tim Rias sekarang tengah sibuk dibicarakan di dunia bawah sebagai tim yang memiliki potensi apalagi setelah mendengar Rias membangkitkan Sekiryuutei di dalam peeragenya dengan mengorbankan 8 bidak Pawn.

" Ya, dan satu – satunya cara yang tersisa bagi Gremory untuk lepas dari kontrak ini hanyalah melalui Lucifer – sama. Aku sangat yakin, ia akan datang dengan menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk melakukan intervensi " Naruto mendongak ke atas menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

" Karena itulah ... kehadiranmu begitu penting. Bayangkan situasi dimana The Strongest Youth yang menjadi kandidat terkuat Lucifer menantang Lucifer sendiri. Yah, walaupun setahun yang lalu kau sudah cukup menggemparkan Meikai menantang Grayfia – sama. Jujur, pertama kali mendengar itu ... aku mulai mempertanyakan kau jenius atau idiot ? Dia veteran perang , dan kau ... yah tapi setidaknya kau berhasil membuatnya tersudut " Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar cerocosan Raiser. Memang, berita mengenai pertarungannya dengan Grayfia satu tahun yang lalu kembali menjadikannya sorotan Meikai.

" Yah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menguji sejauh kemampuanku ? dan Grayfia – sama merupakan lawan yang pantas "

" Oke, kembali ke topik. Apa kau dapat hadir ? Tou – sama juga memerintahku untuk membujuk kau hadir tentunya bersama Ravel. Kau tahu sendiri alasannya bukan ? " Naruto mendesah panjang mendapati kedipan menggejek dari Raiser.

" 90% aku akan hadir namun terlambat. Lucifer – sama sepertinya telah membaca keadaan ini, ia mengirimku untuk misi tepat pada acara pertunanganmu. Namun, tenang saja ... dari deskripsinya misi tersebut sangat mudah aku dapat mengirim klonku ke sana. " Penjelasan Naruto membuat Raiser menghela nafas lega.

" Baiklah jika begitu " Raiser bangkit berdiri sambil merilekskan tubuhnya. " Senang berdiskusi denganmu Naruto ... sampaikan salamku untuk Ravel " ujar Raiser begitu merasakan aura kedatangan adiknya dari arah pintu Naruto.

Krieet

Tepat ketika pintu tersebut terbuka sedikit, Raiser telah menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya. Ravel mengerutkan alisnya memandang setitik api yang dari lingkaran sihir kakak laki – lakinya, ia membiarkan pintu tersebut terbuka sedikit memberinya akses masuk.

" Ada apa Raiser – Nii – sama datang kemari ? " Naruto meneguk tegukan terakhir dari jus jeruknya sambil memberi isyarat kepada Ravel untuk duduk pada kursi yang ditinggalkan Raiser.

" Ia hanya datang untuk mengundangku ke pertunangannya satu minggu lagi " jawab Naruto menjawab setelah meneguk tetes terakhir dari jus jeruknya. Ravel menyipitkan matanya melihat gelas dan piring yang terdapat pada meja kecil itu, kedutan kecil terbentuk di bibirnya ketika mengenali gelas dan piring tersebut, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya sebentar.

" Aku telah mendengar Tou – sama mengenai hubungan antara Phenex dan Gremory yang sedikit merenggang atas sikap dari Rias - Neesama, dan juga rencana antara kau dan Nii – sama. Apa kalian yakin dengan rencana kalian ? Aku tahu penduduk Meikai sekarang menganggapmu sebagai Strongest Queen karena berhasil menyudutkan Grayfia – sama setahun yang lalu. Namun, tetap saja .. " Ravel menggantung ucapannya, gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan keraguan dan Naruto menangkap hal itu, setahun menjadi tunangan gadis itu, membuat Naruto dapat memahami beberapa sifat dan sikap Ravel. Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu membalas.

" Tak masalah. Aku sudah punya rencana cadangan. Lagipula, aku akan mendebat Lucifer – sama sebagai bagian dari Phenex, bukan Strongest Youth. Kau tak perlu khawatir " Ravel masih terlihat ragu, namun pandangan yang ia terima dari Naruto cukup membuatnya yakin, yakin pemuda yang ia cintainya dapat diandalkan untuk berbagai hal.

" Baiklah, cukup untuk itu. Artinya kau dan aku akan datang bersama ke pesta tersebut ? Aku juga tak perlu membantu Okaa- sama bukan mengingat kalian bertujuan untuk menghentikannya. " Ujar Ravel mengkonfirmasi pikirannya. Anggukan kecil Naruto berikan, dan Ravel menyeringai.

" Ne ... Naruto – kun kau tahu, aku sepertinya mengenal piring dan dua gelas ini. Ah ~ aku ingat ini cookies yang tadi aku, Kunou – san, dan Obaa – san buat. Kami sempat kebingungan ketika ketiga benda ini hilang " Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Naruto begitu merasakan aura kedatangan dua orang yang dimaksud Ravel di balik pintu kamarnya.

Pintu tersebut terbuka pelan memperlihatkan Kunou dan Kushina yang tersenyum manis, namun aura kekuatan mereka mengatakan hal lain.

" NARUTOOO " teriak dua gadis dan satu wanita itu dengan masing – masing tangan kanan terangkat membentuk ancang – ancang.

PLAK

XoX

" Ugh, kalian berlebihan ... " keluh Naruto mengelus dua pipinya yang berwarna kemerahan, satu klon ia bentuk untuk menulis ulang tesisnya yang dibakar oleh Raiser, sementara itu Ravel yang duduk di ranjang Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

" Aku tak heran, Seekvaira – san bisa jadi seperti sekarang, mengingat teman kecilnya sepertimu " Naruto cemberut ketika ia disalahkan atas kepribadian Kingnya, Seekvaira memang strict dari lahir jangan salahkan dia atas kesalahan gen itu.

Namun, Naruto hanya menyuarakan hal itu di dalam otaknya, ia memandang ke luar jendela,nasehat dari Ravel semakin memudar dari pendengarannya begitu alam kesadarannya memasuki ingatan akan salah satu pertarungan terbesar yang ia alami.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto dan Grayfia berdiri berjauhan dan saling bertatapan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Alasannya belum ada dari mereka yang bergerak adalah menunggu Sirzech menyelesaikan membuat Kekkai untuk mempertahankan ruang latihan Gremory. Ruang latihan itu menyerupai dimensi tempat Rating Game berlaga, dan mereka memilih sebuah ruangan putih yang kosong yang tak diketahui betapa luasnya._

" _Kuingatkan sekali lagi, duel ini tidak ditujukan untuk saling membunuh. Begitu salah satu pihak tak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan, maka duel selesai " Peringatan Sirzech hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kedua pihak. Sirzech muncul dari lingkaran sihirnya setelah selesai memasang Kekkai, jujur ia tertarik untuk melihat pertarungan antara istrinya dengan iblis muda yang namanya tengah melejit di kalangan tetua Meikai._

 _ **Mulai**_

 _Sirzech menjadi wasit kali ini, ia segera memulai duel tersebut. Grayfia hanya bersedekap dada dengan tampang impasifnya, menunggu Naruto membuat gerakan. Iris dari Strongest Queen itu menyipit ketika cahaya emas mulai menelusuri area bertarung, dan ketika cahaya emas itu memudar ia mendapati Naruto dalam posisi waspada dimana masing masing tangannya memegang kunai bercabang tiga dan terdapat pula satu kunai yang ia gigit._

" _Aku mulai Grayfia – sama " Naruto melemparnya kedua kunai dari tangannya, Grayfia mengetahui kemampuan Kunai tersebut sebagai media teleport Naruto, maka ia membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasinya pada lintasan kunai tersebut meneleport kunai tersebut sejauh mungkin._

" _Teknik seperti itu tak cukup " ujar Grayfia masih dengan nada impasifnya, Naruto meringis sedikit mengetahui seluruh tekniknya dipahami oleh Grayfia. Tak punya pilihan lain, Naruto mendekat dengan cepat menuju Grayfia hanya mengandalkan kemampuan iblisnya, lingkaran sihir milik Grayfia terbentuk hanya melalui perintah pikiran, puluhan lingkaran sihir tersebut tertanam secara acak pada tanah sekitar Grayfia berdiri sebelum menghilang menyesuaikan dengan lantainya dengan itu ia dapat membekukan targetnya tanpa diketahui._

 _Namun, Naruto mengetahui segala teknik dari Grayfia juga. Hal itu ia dapatkan dari perpustakaan Sitri yang mana terdapat tulisan Serafall sendiri mengenai pertarungannya dengan Grayfia untuk memperebutkan gelar Leviathan. Aura emas menyelimuti demi-devil itu dan dengan itu ia dapat melihat betapa rapatnya perangkap Grayfia dan semua itu hanya memberikannya satu jalur yang Naruto yakin telah disiapkan Grayfia untuk serangan terakhir. Terbang merupakan hal percuma, karena lingkaran sihir itu memiliki sensor hingga ke udara. Maka, Naruto memilih ..._

 _Maju menghadapi tantangan Grayfia. Ia melaju cepat pada jalur yang telah disediakan oleh Grayfia._

' _Bodoh' Batin Grayfia ketika melihat Naruto mengikuti jalur yang ia buat, satu lingkaran sihir transparan segera terbentuk di depannya._

" _Berakhir " bisiknya dan dari lingkaran sihir itu sebuah laser pembeku dalam intensitas tinggi melesat cepat menuju Naruto yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya. " Belum " balas Naruto, seluruh aura emas menyelimuti Naruto dan akibatnya ... laser itu menembusnya. Dengan itu, ia dapat maju terus walaupun mengeluarkan banyak energinya. Aura emas dikompres lagi menjadi sepasang kunai bercabang tiga yang Naruto tancapkan pada sekeliling Grayfia. Mengetahui teknik itu, Grayfia membekukan kunai - kunai itu lalu menghancurkannya selagi bersiap akan serangan frontal Naruto, satu lingkaran sihir muncul lagi membentuk sebuah monster es._

 _ **Sring**_

 _Naruto berteleport menuju tempat kunainya pertama berada sebelum dihancurkan Grayfia membuat Grayfia melebakan matanya karena tak menyangka Naruto dapat tetap berteleport walaupun medianya telah dihancurkan. Yah, hal yang tak disadari oleh Grayfia adalah terdapat satu aksara kecil di lantai tersebut yang dibentuk oleh Kunai Naruto sebagai media teleportasi. Naruto tak dapat selamanya menggunakan aura emas untuk menyelimutinya, lawannya adalah satan class yang memiliki demonic power dalam jumlah besar._

" _Perhitungan anda salah, Grayfia – sama " Monster es milik Grayfia memiliki kecerdasan sendiri dan segera bermanuver untuk menyerang Naruto namun hal itu telah disiasati Naruto dengan cara menteleport monster itu menuju kunainya yang telah dibuang oleh Grayfia._

 _ **Sring**_

 _Tanpa ada gangguan lagi, Naruto segera memulai serangan frontal yang membuat Grayfia menghindar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangannya membentuk lantai menumbuhkan duri – duri es pada lintasan Naruto, Naruto mensummon pedang pendek milik ayahnya dan dengan terampil memotong duri – duri tersebut sambil terus mendekati Grayfia._

 _Begitu jarak mereka terpotong cepat, dua lingkaran emas terbentuk di masing – masing tangan grayfia membentuk pedang es futuristik._

 _Ting_

 _Peraduan pedang menghasilkan dengungan bunyi tinggi. Naruto menghentikan peraduan tersebut dan segera menunduk menghindari tebasan pedang Grayfia yang lain, di kala menunduk ia berusaha menghancurkan keseimbangan lawannya dengan memberikan tendangan pada kaki Grayfia namun hal itu dapat Grayfia hindari hanya dengan memundurkan sedikit posisi kakinya. Naruto tak menyerah dengan terbentuknya jarak atas bergesernya posisi Grayfia ia melemparkan kunai yang sedari ia gigit ke atas melewati kepala Grayfia._

 _ **Sring**_

 _Naruto muncul lagi di atas dengan posisi kepalanya bertatapan langsung dengan Grayfia dan sekali lagi menebaskan pedangnya. Grayfia dengan mudah menahan serangan itu, menggunakan tangannya yang kosong ia menangkap tubuh Naruto yang melayang di udara sebelum membantingnya ke lantai._

 _ **Sring**_

 _Kedudukan Naruto digantikan oleh monster es yang sebelumnya Naruto teleport. Saat menteleport monster es itu ia juga memasang aksaranya sehingga dapat menggunakan monster itu sebagai senjata. Bantingan Grayfia terbukti berbahaya begitu monster es itu hancur membuat Naruto bernafas lega atas keputusannya._

 _Sirzech mengelus dagunya melihat awal pertarungan tersebut. Jurang kekuatan dan pengalaman yang jauh dapat Naruto siasati dengan kepiawaian penggunaan longinus dan strateginya. Ia mengingat ini pertama kalinya, Grayfia harus bertarung fisik setelah melawan Serafall beratus – ratus tahun yang lalu._

 _Grayfia melebarkan matanya sebentar sebelum tersenyum kecil, namun senyuman itu luntur digantikan dengan pandangan yang berfokus pada Naruto yang berjalan mendekat kepadanya._

" _Sudah waktunya untuk serius bukan Grayfia – sama ? " tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk – garuk belakang kepalanya, dua kunai yang telah diteleport Grayfia telah berada di masing – masing tangannya. " Ya, pada awalnya aku berpikir kau hanya iblis muda yang besar kepala atas perhatian. Namun, sekarang harus kuakui, kau berbeda dan telah berpikir panjang sebelum menantangku. Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto. Kita selesaikan ini " Dua pedang es futuristik kembali terbentuk pada Grayfia, dengan ukuran yang lebih memanjang dan mengeluarkan aura es. Grayfia menebaskan satu pedangnya ke udara kosong dan udara di sana membeku. Grayfia mendemonstrasikan sedikit kemampuannya._

" _Kau siap ? " Naruto menundukkan badannya mengambil posisi siaga dan dengan anggukan ia membalas pertanyaan Grayfia. Sedetik kemudian, Grayfia telah berada di depannya menggunakan pedang esnya untuk langsung menebas vertikal Naruto. Naruto menghindar ke samping menghindari serangan tersebut mengingat pedang tersebut juga membekukan udara yang ditebas bergerak ke belakang hanya akan membekukannya, menggunakan teknik teleportnya tidak terlalu efektif untuk serangan gabungan fisik dan energi._

 _Grayfia menggunakan pedang di tangan kirinya untuk menebas Naruto lagi, namun terus dihindari. Pertarungan terus berlanjut seperti itu dimana Grayfia menebas dengan gaya tak beraturan dan Naruto dengan instingnya berhasil menghindari semua serangan tersebut walaupun harus menerima beberapa goresan dan luka beku di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Memilih untuk menyerang Naruto membenturkan kunainya pada pedang es Grayfia bermaksud menteleportnya namun kunainya terlebih dahulu membeku. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Grayfia untuk menebas Naruto hasilnya Naruto membeku._

 _ZESSS_

 _Grayfia mundur dan menghilangkan pedang esnya melihat Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi patung es. Namun, ia belum mundur, puluhan lingkaran sihir bergerak mengelilingi patung tersebut begitu merasakan peningkatan energi di dalam diri Naruto._

' _Kurama, sekaranglah waktunya untuk mengalirkan semua senjutsunya ' batin Naruto._

" _**Kheh, kau tak perlu mengatakannya, bocah "**_

 _Krak krak._

 _Iris Grayfia menyipit begitu mendapati keretakan pada es yang menyelimuti Naruto, lingkaran sihirnya berputar bersiap menembakkan laser pembeku begitu retakan tersebut siap untuk menghancurkan es nya._

 _Prang_

 _ZRINGGG_

 _Tepat ketika es tersebut pecah, Grayfia melompat mundur sejauh mungkin dan menembakkan seluruh laser pembekunya yang dilengkapi pula dengan beberapa material sihir yang terbentuk dari es._

" _Grayfia – chan bukannya kau berlebihan ? " Sirzech menautkan alisnya begitu mendapati Grayfia masih menatap ke arah Naruto sebelumnya berdiri. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan kawasan Naruto sebelumnya telah ditutupi oleh embun sebagai hasil dari dinginnya laser pembeku dan serangan – serangan es Grayfia. Dan yang membuat Sirzech tertegun adalah mendapati fakta bahwa ia diabaikan oleh istrinya sendiri dan juga pandangan dari istrinya itu, pandangan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu di medan perang, begitu fokus akan targetnya._

 _Srek_

 _Bunyi aneh itu mengundang perhatian suami istri iblis terkuat di Meikai. Dari embun yang pekat itu terlihat bayangan 9 ekor yang melambai – lambai. Dan hanya dalam sekejap seluruh ekor itu bersatu menyapu embun pekat tersebut memperlihatkan kondisi Naruto saat ini, kulitnya memucat akibat udara dingin, 9 ekor dan sepasang telinga rubah membuat baik Grayfia dan Sirzech tertegun. Itu ciri – ciri Youkai Kyuubi, bagaimana mungkin ? Mereka hanya mendengar bahwa Naruto Demi-devil yang peranakan dari manusia dan iblis._

" _Sangat hebat Grayfia – sama. Jika tanpa senjutsu aku pasti sudah sekarat sekarang " Grayfia memasang ekspresi impasif kembali ketika melihat beberapa luka di tubuh Naruto memulih dengan sendirinya. " Kita tingkatkan levelnya sekarang Grayfia – sama " Naruto melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan segera menggunakan tiga ekornya untuk menyerang, Grayfia kembali membentuk pedangnya namun dua ekor lain Naruto segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Grayfia mencegah ia untuk bertahan. Lingkaran sihir terbentuk di sekeliling Grayfia untuk menembakkan laser pembeku namun dalam sekejap lingkaran sihirnya menghilang. Grayfia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat lingkaran sihir kecil di jari kiri Naruto, itu seperti Kankara Formula, kesadaran menyentaknya begitu Sirzech berkomentar._

" _Benar – benar murid dari Ajuka, huh ? " tangan kanan Naruto membentuk sebuah pusaran senjutsu._

 _4 ekor lain yang tersisa segera mencengkram bagian tubuh Vital dari Grayfia mencegah Strongest Queen itu untuk menghindar._

" _Teknik yang baru kukembangkan._ _ **Rasengan**_ _" Grayfia membentuk sihir pertahanan pada perutnya yang menjadi sasaran dari serangan Naruto. Naruto segera melepaskan seluruh cengkaramannya pada Grayfia mengirimkan Grayfia terpental cukup jauh akibat teknik barunya._

" _satu sama Grayfia – sama " ujar Naruto, 9 ekornya melambai – lambai akan hembusan angin dari terpentalnya tubuh Grayfia. Lingkaran sihir besar terbentuk di tempat Grayfia dari dalamnya, monster – monster berbagai bentuk yang terbuat dari es meraung keras. Naruto bersedekap dada memberi gestur santai walaupun 5 monster raksasa mendekatinya._

" _Kita lihat bagaimana kekuatan senjutsu " Satu monster berbentuk golem sampai terlebih dahulu, tangan raksasanya membentuk duri – duri yang tajam dari es untuk menghajar Naruto. Untuk menahan tinju tersebut Naruto hanya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _DASS_

 _Lantai yang Naruto tempati amblas ke bawah akibat tekanan dari tinju tersebut. " Hanya segini ? " tanya Naruto dengan nada remeh, ia memberikan tekanan balik membuat golem tersebut mundur dan ia segera melompat memberikan satu pukulan di dada._

 _PRANGG_

 _Dan sukses menghancurkan satu monster, monster lain berbentuk ular naga meraung dan segera meliukkan tubuhnya untuk mengikat Naruto. " Menyerap energi huh ? " Ujar Naruto ketika ia merasa kaku karena senjutsunya mulai diserap. " Kuberitahu saja ... " bisik Naruto meningkatkan output senjutsunya dan efeknya ular naga itu mendadak kaku dan perlahan tubuhnya membatu " mengendalikan senjutsu itu sulit "_

 _BRAKKK_

 _Naruto menggunakan kesembilan ekornya melepaskan belenggu dari ular naga itu, ketiga monster lain mulai bergerak bersama untuk melawannya. Sang pirang hanya menyeringai merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan membentuk sebuah pusaran senjutsu yang semakin membesar ukurannya._

 _ **Odama Rasengan**_

 _Pusaran senjutsu itu membentuk rasengan dalam ukuran 10 kali lebih besar dari yang biasa dan Naruto dengan berteleport menyerang titik – titik terlemah dari seluruh monster tersebut hingga dapat menghancurkannya hanya dalam sekali serang._

 _Grayfia berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto, sama sekali tak ada perubahan ekspresinya ketika melihat seluruh monsternya dikalahkan dengan mudah. Yah, lagipula ia mengeluarkan monster – monster tersebut hanya untuk memberinya sedikit waktu untuk memulihkan diri dari serangan berbasis senjutsu._

" _Sepertinya senjutsumu sebentar lagi akan berakhir " Naruto terkekeh mendengar deduksi Grayfia._

" _Ya, kau benar Grayfia – sama. Aku baru mempelajarinya seminggu yang lalu, tentu masih terbatas waktu " dan benar saja 9 ekor dan telinga rubah Naruto menghilang. " Kau membuatku kagum, Uzumaki Naruto, namun ... " Embun mulai mengepul di aula tersebut, Naruto melebarklan matanya ketika mendapati sensasi dingin yang begitu menderita, begitu gelap, sanggup untuk membekukan segala makhluk di aula tersebut bahkan Sirzech telah berada dalam True Formnya untuk dapat bertahan dari serangan Grayfia itu._

" _Ini adalah akhirnya. Teknik ini hampir menyerupai Celcius Cross Trigger milik Serafall – sama ,yah walaupun aku tak dapat mengkonsentrasikannya sepertinya. Namun, aku tak dapat menyebut diriku sebagai Strongest Queen jika ratusan tahun kulalui tanpa ada perubahan. Salah satu teknik terbaruku_ _ **Ice World**_ _. " Naruto, mengigil hebat merasakan tubuhnya mulai membeku. Kulitnya mulai memucat bahkan setelah melapisi dirinya dengan demonic power sekalipun tak terlalu membuahkan hasil. Berteleport akan percuma, kalau ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya ke dimensi lain,itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan energinya._

" _Jangan pikir, aku selesai di sini Grayfia – sama. Aku telah memikirkan banyak hal sebelum menantangmu. Dan aku telah berhasil mencapai salah satu tingkat tertinggi Longinusku. Anda yang pertama Grayfia – sama, jangan membuatku kecewa." Aura emas dalam jumlah dan konsentrasi tinggi menyelimuti daerah sekitar Naruto membuat sebuah lingkaran – lingkaran spiral yang menjunjung tinggi ke udara, energi yang dikeluarkan sanggup untuk membuat aula tersebut bergetar walaupun Sirzech telah memasang Kekkai pertahanan tinggi di tempat tersebut._

 _ **Balance Breaker**_

 _Spiral aura emas itu meluas menerjang seluruh hawa dingin di ruangan tersebut mengantarkan seluruh teknik Ice World menuju dimensi lain tanpa terkecuali hingga suhu kembali normal seperti biasa. Hal itu sukses membuat Sirzech dan Grayfia terperangah, belum lagi penampilan Naruto saat ini. Naruto diselimuti dengan aura emas, rambut pirang berantakannya berdiri dan menjadi warna emas, iris dan skleranya seluruhnya berwarna emas, kulitnya yang dahulunya pucat merekah pink dan terdapat aura emas yang membentuk jubah panjang hingga ke mata kakinya, tangan Naruto terbungkus oleh sarung tangan dengan beberapa aksen hitam. ( Hampir Menyerupai Mode Bijuu Naruto )_

 _ **Declare of War : Conqueror of Space and Time.**_

 _Grayfia berekspresi impasif begitu seluruh aura emas menghilang, menatap pemandangan Naruto tanpa adanya emosi. Ribuan lingkaran sihir terkumpul di depannya segera menembakkan laser pembeku._

 _ **Pause**_

 _Serangan tersebut berhenti di udara seakan terdapat sesuatu yang menahannya._ _ **Pause**_ _merupakan salah satu teknik dari waktunya, mengendalikan fenomena – fenomena yang terjadi hampir menyerupai teknik Agares. Grayfia menyadari itu dan segera melesat menuju Naruto untuk memberikan serangan frontal._

 _Namun ketika tinju berlapis esnya mencapai Naruto, ia hanya melewatinya dan ia mendengar suara mekanik dari tubuh Naruto._

 _ **Play**_

 _Grayfia segera membentangkan sayapnya untuk menghindari laser pembekunya yang tiba – tiba melesat lagi. " Anda menjadi sangat lambat, Grayfia – sama " Baik, Grayfia dan Sirzech terkejut mendapati Naruto telah berada di belakang Grayfia. Mereka adalah iblis yang telah bertarung di banyak peperangan, dan Sirzech sangat yakin bahwa matanya terus terpaku pada Naruto dan ia sama sekali tak melihat Naruto bergerak, yang berarti teleportasi. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Naruto bahkan tak menghasilkan kilatan kuning seakan sosoknya benar – benar menghilang dan muncul di tempat lain tanpa adanya gejala._

 _Buag_

 _Satu pukulan mendarat pada perut Grayfia menghantarkan sang Strongest Queen jauh ke kiri ruangan namun Naruto tak berhenti di sana ia muncul kembali di tempat Grayfia berhenti dan memberikan pukulan frontal lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga terakhir Naruto memberikan Uppercut yang mengirim Grayfia melayang ke udara sebentar sebelum Naruto memberikan tendangan kapak untuk membanting tubuh Grayfia ke lantai menghasilkan kawah raksasa yang membuktikan betapa besar tenaga yang Naruto berikan untuk serangan itu._

 _Naruto muncul kembali di tepi kawah tersebut bersedekap dada menatap ke bawah tempat Grayfia berdiri. 5 menit semenjak Naruto memasuki balance breaker dan Sirzech harus mengakui ini pertama kalinya dalam ratusan tahun ia melihat istrinya tak berdaya dalam suatu pertempuran, Grayfia bahkan tak sempat hanya melapisi tubuhnya dengan demonic power untuk bertahan dari serangan Naruto. Dapat dipastikan jika Grayfia hanyalah middle ataupun High Class Devil biasa ia telah tewas._

" _Sampai membuatku berantakan seperti ini ... " Nada dari suara Grayfia terdengar berbeda, nada ini bertentangan dari dirinya yang biasa kalem dan cenderung impasif. Nadanya itu menggambarkan kemurkaan, kesenangan, perasaan tertarik. Harus Grayfia akui, ia menikmati pertarungan ini, instingnya sebagai iblis golongan lama yang gila berperang berteriak bahagia mendapati lawan tangguh seperti Naruto._

" _Uzumaki Naruto ... aku akan menunjukkan True Formku kepadamu! " Sirzech melebarkan matanya begitu merasakan peningkatan output energi yang dikeluarkan Grayfia terakhir kali istrinya seperti ini adalah ketika perebutan tahta Leviathan, lingkaran spiral es biru kehitaman mulai menyelimuti Grayfia, suhu kembali mendadak turun namun sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kedua iblis jantan yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama._

 _Swush_

 _Grayfia melayang di udara dengan irisnya yang berganti merah, surai silvernya menggelap dan taring muncul dari sela bibirnya. Penampilannya bertambah elegan dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar lebar yang terbentuk dari es, pakaian maidnya telah berganti menjadi gaun futuristik yang semuanya terbentuk dari es. Kukunya memanjang dan menajam dan itu juga terbuat dari es._

" _Tak kusangka, Serafall – sama dan Ajuka – sama sangat berhasil mendidik anak didik pertama mereka. " Naruto mengabaikan komentar Grayfia dan segera menghilang ke belakang Grayfia. Memberikan sebuah pukulan yang dilapisi dengan aura emas, namun ketika tinjunya bertemu dengan tubuh Grayfia, aura emasnya membeku dan ia segera mundur ke belakang menghilangkan aura emasnya untuk menghindari sentuhan dari tubuh Grayfia._

" _Jadi begitu ? Maksud True Formu itu adalah kau adalah Freezer itu sendiri, bahkan dapat membekukan aura sihir dan sacred gear. Teknik yang luar biasa, namun ... " Naruto menunjuk bagian punggung dari Grayfia yang ia berikan pukulan._

" _Hal itu tak terlalu efektif pada konsep ruang dan waktu Longinusku " Grayfia bersedekap dada menanggapi deduksi Naruto. Hal itu memang benar, terlihat sedikit lebam pada punggungnya karena tinju Naruto yang berarti kemampuan waktu Naruto mengikis usia dari sihir Grayfia, hal itu mungkin dilakukan Naruto dalam balance breakernya namun masih terbatas buktinya Naruto tidak dapat menggunakan Fuinnya selagi menggunakan konsep waktu longinusnya karena itu hanya akan membuat Fuin percuma. Semua ekstensi di dunia ini baik itu makhluk hidup maupun benda mati memiliki usia, dan Naruto dengan konsep waktu dari longinus dalam balance breakernya mampu mengikis waktu tersebut hingga dapat melemahkan atau bahkan menghancurkannya._

" _Kau benar. Tapi ... kau juga membutuhkan energi yang begitu besar bukan untuk teknik tersebut ? Apalagi ini penampilan pertama balance breakermu. Aku akui kau akan menjadi sangat berbahaya dalam waktu dekat, kesalahanmu adalah menantangku sekarang. " Grayfia mengepakkan sayap esnya menembakkan jarum – jarum es dalam jumlah besar menuju Naruto._

 _Naruto dengan mudah membiarkan jarum es itu melewatinya. Ia memandang ke samping Grayfia dan kembali menghilang di tempat yang ia pandang. Grayfia hanya melapisi sekitarnya dengan es, satu hal yang pasti ia gunakan untuk bertahan adalah esnya, ia akan menghalangi jalan Naruto. Ia akui bahwa ia tak akan dapat menandingi kecepatan Naruto dalam balance breakernya jadi yang ia lakukan simpel. Ia tak akan memberikan ruang Naruto untuk mendekatinya, begitu Naruto mendekat maka suhu dingin di sekitarnya akan segera membekukan Naruto._

" _Sepertinya kita berada dalam keadaan imbang Grayfia – sama. Bagaimana jika kita selesaikan ini dengan satu serangan terakhir ? " tawar Naruto, yah ia menyadari baik ia maupun Grayfia hanya dapat bertahan. Ia akan segera membeku jika mendekati Grayfia, menggunakan serangan atribut sihir dari jarak jauh juga percuma sedangkan Grayfia tak dapat menyerangnya karena konsep ruang dan waktunya._

" _Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku masih berada dalam kondisi prima, sedangkan kau ... mungkin hanya satu menit lagi dan balance breakermu akan berakhir. Namun, aku memberimu penghargaan atas keberanianmu dan pertarungan menyenangkan yang telah lama tak kudapatkan. Aku mengabulkan permohonanmu Uzumaki Naruto " Lingkaran sihir Lucrifuge dalam ukuran raksasa berdiri megah di hadapan Grayfia, lingkaran sihir itu menerang seiring dengan bertambah kompleksnya pola lingkaran sihir tersebut. Hal itu untuk mengurangi kegunaan Fuin dari Naruto, Naruto harus menyiapkan serangan balasan dan fuin bersamaan jika ingin berhadapan dengan serangannya, dengan kompleksnya sihir yang ia buat maka akan membuat Naruto kehabisan waktu._

 _Naruto menyadari hal itu, dan ia membentuk klon di sampingnya untuk menggunakan Fuin. Fuin yang pada klonnya untuk mengurangi intensitasi sihir Grayfia sedangkan yang padanya untuk meningkatkan sihirnya. Sebab longinusnya tak memiliki serangan destruktif, dan menggunakan Canis Lykaon bukan pilihan sekarang sebab Tobio sedang berada dalam masalah. Menggunakan kemampuan teleport dari longinusnya hanya akan membuang energi apalagi balance breakernya tak akan dapat bertahan lama. Maka Naruto menghentikan segera balance breakernya melompat sejauh mungkin ke belakang dan mulai meminta Kurama untuk menambahkan senjutsu pada sihirnya._

 _Lingkaran sihir Uzumaki terbentuk di atas kepala Naruto berukuran jauh lebih kecil di banding milik Grayfia namun konsentrasinya hampir sebanding._

 _Sirzech sweatdrop melihat dua Queen yang sedang melayang di udara tersebut. Bahkan akibat fokus bertarung mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah dipindahkan Sirzech ke arena Rating Game sebenarnya dimana seluruh warga Meikai telah berkumpul karena merasakan tingkat sihir yang sempat mengguncang seluruh Meikai ketika Naruto dan Grayfia sama – sama mengeluarkan kemampuan terkuat mereka._

 _Kushina, Ravel, Seekvaira, dan Sona hanya dapat menggerutu atas kenekatan Naruto sementara Sairaorg menatap Naruto tertarik, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto merupakan kandidat terkuat untuk Lucifer dan ia pernah menantang Naruto dan dengan mudah ia dikalahkan, lalu Naruto mengatakan bahwa Sairaorg tak perlu khawatir, Naruto tak pernah berkeinginan menjadi Lucifer. Naruto bahkan mendukung Sairaorg dan berjanji membantu melatih salah satu pawnnya yang merupakan Regulus Nemea, salah satu Longinus._

 _Lord Agares, Gremory, Sitri, Phenex , Bael dan seluruh ketua klan lain menatap pertarungan di depan mereka dengan wajah tertarik. Ajuka bersedekap dada sambil menenangkan Serafall yang terus berteriak panik melihat murid satu – satunya melawan rivalnya dahulu, Falbium yang biasa tertidur juga telah duduk di sebuah kursi khusus dengan pandangan terfokus pada Naruto._

" _AYO KITA SELESAIKAN... "Naruto dan Grayfia berteriak bersamaan. Laser orange dari Naruto melesat terlebih dahulu dengan konsentrasi yang meningkat setiap detiknya sementara laser biru pembeku milik Grayfia walaupun terlambat sedetik namun meningkatkan kecepatannya seiring waktu berjalan walaupun konsentrasinya juga ikut menurun karena klon Naruto mengurangi intensitasnya dengan susah payah sehingga menguras energi Naruto lebih banyak lagi. Puncaknya seluruh penonton menahan nafas ketika melihat dua laser itu bertemu di tengah – tengah, Sirzech bahkan telah masuk dalam True Formnya untuk menghindari efek dari ledakan dua serangan tersebut._

 _Naruto mengetahui bahwa ia akan terluka jika terkena ledakan tersebut menggunakan seluruh energinya yang tersisa untuk menyembunyikan diri ke dimensi lain sementara Grayfia menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan kedua pasang sayapnya._

 _DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

 _Ledakan yang dihasilkan bukan main, badai petir terbentuk di dalam dimensi tersebut yang menghantarkan guncangan hingga ke dunia nyata. Ajuka, sebagai pembuat sistem Rating Game turun tangan sendiri untuk mempertahankan dimensi tersebut._

 _Melihat asap mereda, Ajuka segera mentransfer keluar tiga iblis dari dimensi rating game tersebut. Pemadangan di depan mereka sontak membuat warga Meikai melebarkan mata mereka. Grayfia yang diselimuti oleh jubah Sirzech berdiri bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya menghela nafas terburu – buru menunjukkan kelelahan yang begitu besar ia alami sementara Naruto berada di pangkuan Ajuka dalam keadaan pingsan. Keadaan hening, seluruh warga Meikai bertanya – tanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi walaupun telah disuguhi pertarungan yang luar biasa tersebut._

" _Sirzech, Jelaskan apa yang terjadi ? " Ajuka mewakili seluruh warga Meikai bertanya sambil memberikan pandangan dingin pada Sirzech. Ia menyayangkan keputusan Sirzech untuk membiarkan kedua serangan itu bertemu, ia yakin Sirzech dapat menghentikan pertarungan tersebut secara sepihak dengan kemampuannya sekarang._

" _Bukankah aku yang harus bertanya ? Bagaimana kau dan sera dapat melatih anak polos ini hingga menjadi monster seperti sekarang ? " gerutu Sirzech. Pandangan dingin dari Ajuka masih di sana, dan Sirzech segera memberikan pandangan yang berisi ' akan kujelaskan nanti '. Falbium dan Sera ikut menangkap maksud Sirzech, mereka mengerti bahwa reputasi Grayfia akan hancur jika penjelasan dilakukan di sana apalagi adanya tetua yang masih memandang Naruto dan Grayfia sebelah mata. Sebab Grayfia merupakan golongan Old- satan dan Naruto demi devil._

 _Namun, dari percakapan singkat itu para warga Meikai menangkap satu hal penting. Naruto berhasil membuat Grayfia, sang veteran perang dan strongest Queen tersudut hingga menunjukkan True Formnya._

 _ **End Flashback.**_

" Yah banyak hal yang terjadi ... " gumam Naruto tak menyadari Ravel yang memiringkan kepalanya bertanda tak memahami maksud Naruto. Satu perempatan timbul di dahi Ravel begitu menyadari satu hal, dan ia segera menarik telinga tunangannya.

" Jadi, dari tadi kau mengabaikan nasehatku hah ?! "

" Hiiiii "

XoX

Uchiha Sasuke, Knight dari Uzumaki Naruto. Untuk membayar jasa Naruto karena telah memberitahu kebenaran atas tragedi keluarganya yang berasal dari telos karma yang ada dalam dirinya ia rela direinkarnasikan sebagai iblis, walaupun ia senang mendengar bahwa evil pieces milik Naruto merupakan alat yang portable. Ia dapat mencabutnya sesuka hati selagi mendapat izin dari Naruto sehingga ia tak selamanya menjadi iblis, yah walaupun menjadi iblis tak begitu buruk. Ia mendapat banyak saran atas longinusnya dari Naruto dan Azazel. Dan disinilah ia, di kota kecil salah satu prefektur Jepang setelah berkonsultasi dengan pemimpin Da – tenshi yang mesum, Azazel.

Sasuke berjalan sendirian di tengah sepinya jalanan di sore hari sebuah perkampungan. Pandangannya masih datar begitu sosok pemuda berjubah putih tertangkap pada iris onyxnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memilih menghentikan kontak mata tersebut lalu berjalan melewati pemuda tersebut.

" Telos Karma huh ? " Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang berjarak 1 meter dari pemuda tersebut. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut ketika mendapati pemuda tersebut seperti terdistorsi oleh sesuatu, tempat ia berdiri juga berguncang kuat hingga sebuah bayangan besar terbentuk di depannya. Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak terkejut ketika melihat wajah kakaknya dari bayangan tersebut. Wajah itu berbeda dengan yang biasa ia lihat, wajah itu memberikan gestur tak senang dan benci.

" Kau yang bersalah Sasuke. Karena kau aku harus menanggung semua kesialan itu " Suara dari Itachi membuat Sasuke bergetar sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharinggannya dan segala bayangan itu menghilang, dunianya kembali normal dengan perkampungan yang sepi dan Sasuke hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya tak merasakan lagi hawa keberadaan dari pemuda berjubah tersebut.

" Dobe harus mengetahui ini " bisik Sasuke begitu dengan mata Sharinggannya ia menatap hampir seluruh warga di sana telah terbaring kaku dengan ekspresi mengerikan di wajah mereka.

Melirik jauh ke dalam sebuah bilik rumah dari salah satu warga, dapat terlihat seorang pemuda berjubah yang wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan menyeringai kecil. Sebuah papan kecil dengan 14 slot berada di tangannya dan terdapat 3 slot yang telah terisi oleh artefak. Salah satu artefak itu bertuliskan ' Telos Karma '

Seringai kecil terbentuk diwajah pemuda tersebut. " 11 lagi "

 **TBC**

Ok, sesuai judulnya. Arc ini berfokus pada Raiser. Namun, aku memasukkan dua unsur lain yakni pertarungan Naruto dan Grayfia serta kemunculan Antagonis utama. Yang kemarin request pertarungan Naruto dan Grayfia sebadass mungkin, yah kukatakan sampai disinilah kemampuanku. Mengenai Harem, saat pertemuan 3 fraksi akan disebutkan siapa saja yang pasti tunangan Naruto dan yang menaruh perhatian pada Naruto. Aku berikan clue sedikit, Naruto mendapatkan 5 tunangan, empat berambut pirang dan satu hitam. Akan ada alasan kenapa Naruto bisa punya 5 tunangan. Yang menaruh perhatian pada Naruto itu ada lima gadis, satu bersurai perak, empat pirang. Jadi totalnya ada 10 ... hal itu akan wajar jika nanti kubuka status Naruto ke depannya. Clue terakhir, harem Naruto datang dari Devil, Magician,youkai, dan ... vampire. Kuyakin kalian semua dapat menebaknya.

Selanjutnya untuk fic heavenly dragon killer akan update sebentar lagi sementara longinus balancer akan hiatus hingga fic ini mencapai chap 15 atau 20


	12. Chapter 12

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 10 : Raiser Phenex, My Future Brother – In – Law ( The Intervension. Tension Between Strongest Youth and Fake Lucifer)**

Ruangan aula Phenex telah dipenuhi oleh iblis – iblis elit semenjak tengah hari walaupun waktu pelaksanaan pertunangan antara Raiser dan Rias akan diadakan tepat tengah malam. Pesta pertunangan sangat megah, tak heran karena salah satu pihak yang bertunangan merupakan salah satu pewaris Pillar yang merupakan Pillar Lucifer saat ini berasal. Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan pesta pernikahan lainnya di Meikai pesta tersebut tergolong biasa untuk seorang pewaris Pillar, hal yang anehnya adalah banyaknya jumlah tetua yang datang pada acara tersebut.

Tetua iblis merupakan sosok – sosok yang berpengalaman dalam militer maupun politik. Kekuatan mereka memang tak dapat dibandingkan dengan keempat Maou, namun pengalaman militer mereka jauh diatas empat Maou. Mereka terdiri dari beberapa iblis yang mengecap sendiri pahitnya Great War dan juga beberapa mantan kepala klan.

Rias telah berada di ruangan rias keluarga Phenex dengan beberapa iblis dan Venelana sendiri yang meriasnya. Wajah ayunya sama sekali tak bersemangat walaupun pesta megah ini diselenggarakan teruntuk padanya, tentu siapa yang dapat bahagia jika ia harus bersanding dengan orang yang tak ia cintai, lagi ia benci keberadaannya. Sementara itu, Raiser tidak diketahui keberdaannya ia tak kelihatan dimana – mana bahkan tidak mementau beberapa budak Gremory dan Phenex bekerja sama untuk mempersiapkan pesta sekaligus menjamu para tetua yang telah terlebih dahulu datang.

Pada ruangan penjamuan tetua Meikai, para tetua yang berjumlah 10 orang telah duduk pada kursi mewahnya ditemani secangkir limun kehijauan.

" Kalian semua sadar bukan situasi politik sekarang ini ? " Tetua yang duduk paling ujung memulai obrolan dengan sedikit berbasa – basi, ia meneguk limunnya sedikit menunggu respon dari tetua yang lain.

" Yah, tak ada yang dapat kita perbuat. Dibandingkan kita, mereka berdua lebih terkenal dan berpengaruh dalam pikiran rakyat Meikai. Kita hanya dapat memilih berpihak pada yang membawa tujuan lebih kepada mereka. " Tetua lain menyahut dengan nada tanpa semangat, ia memilih untuk memutar – mutar pelan gelasnya, tatapannya yang tajam tertuju pada permukaan limun yang naik turun atas perbuatannya. Sedetik kemudian, permukaan limunnya beriak akibat peningkatan output energi dari salah satu tetua dan seluruh mata tetua tertuju pada tetua yang duduk tepat di tengah, gelas limunnya telah pecah dan limunnya telah menguap hanya akibat tekanan energinya. Namun, sama sekali tak ada yang terintimidasi, ekspresi mereka datar dan menganggap hal tersebut bukanlah ancaman.

" Memang benar. Kehadiran Lucifer baru dan Strongest Youth menjatuhkan harga diri para tetua di hadapan rakyat Meikai. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kita sekarang hanyalah simbol bagi rakyat Meikai bahwasanya demokrasi dan politik masih berjalan. Namun ... "

" Tak perlu kau jelaskan kami juga mengerti, Zekram – sama " Tetua yang kedua bicara memotong ucapan dari tetua yang paling disegani di Meikai, yakni Zekram Bael yang masih menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga Great King Bael, pillar tertinggi kedua setelah Lucifer. Ia adalah iblis yang hampir seribu tahun memimpin Bael.

" Kita tak dapat berbuat apa – apa. Pertunangan antara Raiser Phenex dan Gremory Rias dipastikan akan batal. Sirzech Lucifer dan Uzumaki Naruto memiliki tujuan yang sama akan hal itu, namun terdapat beberapa poin yang berbeda, dimana Sirzech berusaha untuk menjatuhkan kesalahan pada Raiser sementara Naruto berusaha membela Phenex. Aku dengan tegas mendukung Naruto, ia telah menandatangani kontrak untuk mengikuti program iblis murni kita, Ajuka – sama dan Serafall – sama bahkan ikut membantu Naruto untuk mewujudkan program kita. " lanjutnya dengan senyuman tipis.

" Bagaimana kau yakin ini bukan permainan politik ? Tentu kau sadar maksud dari bocah itu ketika satu tahun yang lalu ia menantang Grayfia Lucrifuge ! " Zekram membalas sengit. Semua tertua diam, yap hanya para Maou dan tetua serta beberapa iblis kritis yang mengerti arti sebenarnya tindakan Naruto. Itu bermaksud mendeklarasikan keberadaan dan kekuatan Naruto saat itu, Naruto secara tak langsung menyatakan bahwa ia kuat, cerdas, dan paham atas situasi politik Meikai. Naruto menyatakan bahwa ia tak dapat dijadikan boneka bagi Meikai, ia memiliki pandangann sendiri, dan ia tak takut untuk menentang para tetua.

" Kudengar ia telah menciptakan evil pieces baru ... namun, tak ingin menerapkannya secara luas. Apa kalian mengetahui alasannya ? " Tetua yang lain mengalihkan topik.

" Untuk menampung jenis yang sama dengannya ... " tetua yang pertama kali bicara membalas cepat.

" Ia telah memiliki 4 anggota, 2 merupakan tunangannya dan 2 lagi merupakan makhluk campuran yakni demigod dan dhampir. Walaupun itu hanya masih isu namun aku yakin hal itu 90% benar. "

" Tch ... " salah satu tetua mendecih dan ia bangkit berdiri.

" Kalau begitu, bukankah sudah pasti. Uzumaki Naruto harus secepatnya kita tindaklanjuti. Jika tidak ia akan menjadi ancaman " Tetua tersebut merupakan tetua yang gila akan ideologi kemurnian dari iblis, ia adalah sebagian dari iblis Meikai yang masih memandang jelek terhadap makhluk berdarah campuran seperti Naruto.

" Menindaklanjuti ? Bagaimana jalannya Purgatory – san ? Seminggu yang lalu ia telah diangkat menjadi Ultimate – Class Devil, belum lagi dari catatan misinya ia belum pernah gagal bahkan saat harus berhadapan dengan makhluk – makhluk setingkat dewa. " Tetua tersebut terdiam dan kembali duduk.

" Intinya apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " tanya Tetua tersebut setelah menenangkan emosinya.

" ... " Ruangan tersebut hening seketika sebelum akhirnya keheningan itu diakhiri dengan masuknya satu budak iblis dari Phenex.

" Mohon maaf atas kelancangan hamba. Namun, pesta sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Anda semua dipersilakan untuk menempati kursi VIP yang telah kami sediakan. " Zekram mengangguk mendengar laporan tersebut, dan segera berdiri.

" Tak perlu panik. Kita lakukan seperti biasa, mencari keuntungan dari segala situasi. Untuk sekarang fokuslah satu hal pada satu waktu ".

XoX

BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ledakan dalam skala luas meratakan seperempat dari hutan Amazon, asap mengepul tinggi di tepi – tepi hutan yang tak terkena ledakan tersebut terlihat kelompok – kelompok makhluk yang bentuk tubuhnya tak jelas, seperti adanya Lamia, Goblin, Minotaur, dan lainnya yang mereka semua merupakan iblis liar. Jumlah mereka mencapai ratusan dan mengingat sebelumnya ada ledakan besar di sana terdapat ratusan pula yang terlebih dahulu terpanggang.

Asap mulai memudar dan pemandangan di hadapan kelompok iblis liar tersebut hanyalah 2 gadis pirang dan satu pemuda pirang pula.

" Aku mengutukmu Sirzech Lucifer " gerutu pemuda pirang dengan nada kanak – kanak yang membuat kedua gadis pirang hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Dibanding menggerutu, alangkah baiknya kau bersiap Naruto – san, Iblis liar setingkat High Class Devil dalam jumlah ratusan masih menunggu untuk diselesaikan " Peringatan datang dari gadis pirang yang mengenakan topi kerucut, Le Fay Pendragon. Sayap mekanik yang merupakan perwujudan dari Kuroryuu terus ia kenakan dan dengan cepat ia menembakkan laser ketiadaannya namun dapat dihindari maupun ditahan oleh iblis liar tersebut.

" Le Fay – san jangan terlalu serius. Aku telah cukup memiliki Ravel dan Seekvaira yang strict untuk memperingatiku – aawww. " tepat ketika Naruto menyelesaikan kata – katanya ia mengaduh kesakitan menerima injakan dari gadis pirang di sebelahnya, Naruto menatap gadis tersebut dan memberikan pandangan bertanya 'apa masalahmu ? ' yang hanya dibalas dengan ' hanya ingin saja ' oleh gadis pirang yang menginjak kakinya.

" Lebih baik kita cepat menyelesaikan misi ini Naruto – kun, pesta pertunangan Nii – sama 10 menit lagi akan dimulai " Ravel membentangkan sayap apinya dan mulai terbang dan menembakkan bola – bola api dalam ukuran raksasa untuk melakukan eksekusi dengan cepat, Le Fay juga ikut terbang dengan sayap mekaniknya, ratusan lingkaran sihir terbentuk di hadapannya dan keseluruhannya merupakan sihir penghancur. Kedua gadis pirang yang mahir dalam sihir tersebut berkombinasi dan berkolaborasi menggunakan teknik – teknik sihir dengan daya destruktif tinggi untuk menyerang. Namun, lawan mereka merupakan iblis setingkat High Class Devil, tentunya hanya serangan seperti itu saja tak akan mempan.

 **Sring**

Naruto bertelepot menuju sekelompok iblis liar yang berlindung dalam sebuah kekkai, satu lingkaran sihir dengan cepat mentransfer pedang pendek ayahnya yang mana sekarang telah memiliki desain baru pada gagangnya.

" RAUUUUUUUUU " Ketika melihat kehadiran Naruto, dua iblis liar yang berada paling belakang segera bergerak maju untuk menghadang Naruto akan tetapi hal itu dapat Naruto hindari dengan bergerak menyamping memanfaatkan sela di antara mereka dan dengan cepat menebaskan pedangnya.

Ketika pedang tersebut menebas mereka, tidak terdapat darah tapi mereka dapat merasakan bahwa demonic power mereka secara drastis menyusut sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Itu merupakan salah satu proyek dari Naruto dan Ajuka, pada gagang pedang Naruto ditambahkan sebuah alat yang dapat langsung menyerap dan menormalkan kembali iblis liar, Naruto yang mengajukan ide tersebut dan Ajuka membantunya karena tertarik atas ide muridnya. Namun, tentu saja tak semua iblis liar yang dapat dinetralkan kembali, ada kelompok iblis liar yang akal pikirannya benar – benar telah terhasut oleh kebencian dan hasrat untuk menjadi kuat sehingga menjadikannya benar – benar iblis sejati secara psikis maka atas kasus tersebut Naruto memilih mengeliminasinya.

Jrash

Satu kelompok kembali tumbang dan Naruto terus menggunakan taktik tersebut dimana serangan skala luas milik Le Fay dan Ravel menjadi pengalih perhatian dan ia menghabisi satu kelompok. Walaupun terdapat beberapa kelompok yang mengetahui taktik tersebut mereka tak dapat berbuat apa – apa karena Kuroryuu menebarkan aura ketiadaan di antara kedua gadis itu sehingga semua serangan yang ditujukan ke para gadis hanya akan menjadi anulir sedangkan berurusan dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Trang.

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan ketika pedang kecilnya bertabrakan dengan kapak raksasa Minotaur. Tekanan yang diberikan minotaur itu sangatlah kuat namun Naruto dengan simpel mentransfer pedangnya ke dimensi lain hingga menembus kapak tersebut tepat ketika hampir mencapai leher dari Minotaur ia mengembalikan pedangnya ke dimensi semula sehingga tepat menebas leher dari minotaur tersebut.

 **Sring**

Naruto menghilang kembali menghindari serangan dari teman sekelompok minotaur lain, ia menghilang lalu muncul dan menyerang kemudian menghilang lagi. Atas taktik lari dan serangnya tersebut Naruto berhasil membantai seluruh iblis yang tersisa. Ravel dan Le Fay menghentikan bombardir sihir mereka dan melayang turun mendekati Naruto yang telah berlutut menghela nafas panjang.

Ravel menatap Le Fay sebentar menyampaikan kata – kata tanpa adanya ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, dan hal itu didapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Le Fay yang tersenyum kecil dan secara diam – diam telah menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.

" Naruto – kun, kita harus berangkat sekarang. Pertunangan Nii – sama telah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu " Naruto menghela nafas panjang mendengar pemberitahuan Ravel, ia mengangguk lalu berdiri sebentar walau masih linglung akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan kemampuan sihir dan longinusnya. Naruto bertanya sebentar tentang keberadaan Le Fay yang dijawab singkat oleh Ravel dan dengan satu kilatan kuning mereka berdua menghilang dari tempat itu. Dari balik bayangan hutan yang tersisa keluar sekelebat bayangan, ia menatap sebentar keadaan hutan tersebut sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. Hanya sedetik, hutan itu telah rimbun kembali, dan sosok itu semakin menghilang dalam bayangan – bayangan pohon hutan.

XoX

" Keperawanan Buchou milikku " Naruto dan Ravel facepalm seketika,saat kehadiran mereka dibalik pintu ruangan aula tersebut disambut oleh teriakan dari Issei yang telah berhasil menerobos penjagaan ketat dari Phenex. Begitu mereka berdua mendengar perintah Raiser kepada para penjaga untuk menangkap Issei dan sesaat kemudian kegaduhan dimulai, Naruto hanya dengan tatapan mata memberikan perintah kepada Ravel untuk berteleport menuju keluarganya agar dapat menjelaskan bahwa ia telah hadir dan siap menjalankan rencana pembatalan pertunangan tersebut.

Ravel mengangguk dan dalam sekejap ia telah diteleport Naruto yang telah terlebih dahulu sebelumnya memberikan kunai teleportnya pada Lord Phenex. Naruto masih diam di tempat, aura emas dalam jumlah cukup banyak menelusuri ruangan tersebut, selagi mendengar keributan di dalam yang dilakukan oleh para anggota Peerage Rias yang telah membantu Issei untuk menumbangkan para penjaga, Naruto menyelidiki semua kejadian sebelum ia datang dan menyeringai kecil ketika mendapati beberapa jejak energi dari tokoh yang berperan penting dalam sandiwaranya beberapa saat lagi. Dan tokoh itu kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya pertama kali.

" Raiser – kun, Issei – kun datang kemari atas undangan dariku " Naruto secara diam membuka pintu tersebut tanpa bersuara dan tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun aura kehidupan. Ia memanfaatkan seluruh atensi para penduduk Meikai yang terarah pada Sirzech untuk membentuk klon yang juga bersembunyi di balik pintu yang terbuka lebar sedangkan dirinya yang asli menyusup melalui barisan paling ujung menuju ke podium acara.

" Anda mengundangnya kemari ? Mengapa anda mengundang rendahan itu kemari Lucifer – sama ? " Raut wajah Raiser sedikit tertekuk, irisnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba mencari sahabat pirangnya. Raiser melirik sedikit ruangan kecil tempat keluarganya berkumpul, irisnya melebar sedikit mendapati adik tercintanya telah berdiri di samping ayahnya yang tersenyum tipis. Raiser menyeringai kecil sebagai balasan atas petunjuk dari ayah dan adiknya itu. Ia mulai bermonolog menunggu aksi Naruto.

" Begini Raiser – kun. Rias – chan merupakan adik ku satu – satunya, rasa sayangku kepadanya begitu besar sehingga untuk menyerahkannya kepada seseorang. Aku harus yakin bahwa orang itu benar – benar berkompeten maka dari itu aku mengusulkan rating game untuk melihat kapabilitasmu, namun rating game yang lalu kurang membuatku puas. Maka dari itu, aku ingin sekali lagi meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau adalah kandidat terkuat untuk menimang adikku ini. Jalannya adalah dengan mengalahkan Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei – kun " tunjuk Sirzech pada Issei yang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang telah bertransformasi menjadi tangan naga sebagai efek pengorbanan Issei untuk meraih Balance Breaker secepat mungkin.

" Meikai akan menilai apakah kau pantas ? Pertarungan antara Immortal Phenex dan Red Emperor Dragon ! " ujar Sirzech mendramatisir situasi.

" Maaf menyela ... Lucifer – sama " suara dengan nada tenang dan kalem tersebut hadir pada ujung kanan podium, di sana Naruto telah berdiri dengan postur tegap lengkap dengan jubah kebangsawanannya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas sembari mendekati Sirzech, tatapan matanya bertemu sebentar dengan Grayfia yang berada di belakang Sirzech, terdapat sedikit pembicaraan tanpa suara ketika mata sesama Queen tersebut bertemu. Grayfia mencoba mengintimidasi Naruto namun hal itu sama sekali tak direspon oleh Naruto, ia melewati Grayfia seakan Strongest Queen itu bukanlah siapa – siapa.

Sirzech tegang sebentar mendapati Naruto datang ke pesta pertunangan tersebut walaupun ia telah sengaja memberikan deskripsi misi yang salah agar Naruto kehabisan waktu untuk menyelesaikan misi tersebut. Namun, dalam sekejap ia kembali pada kewibawaannya dan senyum ramah terbentuk di wajahnya.

" Ah, Naruto – kun. Kau terlambat dari kepulangan misimu, ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa. Apakah ada masalah ? " Naruto meringis sebentar lalu membuat senyum bodoh.

" Yap. Ada sedikit kesalahpahaman dalam penjelasan misi sebelumnya. Namun, aku telah mewaspadainya terlebih dahulu dengan membawa bishop dan Contracted Magicianku "

" Ah, penuh persiapan seperti biasanya Naruto – kun "Rias mengangkat alisnya merasakan hawa janggal di antara Naruto dan kakaknya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika Naruto hadir untuk menyela perkataan kakaknya, Naruto merupakan iblis muda yang diperhitungan di dunia Meikai, atas dirinya pandangan atas kaum Demi – Devil di Meikai mulai bergerak menuju arah yang positif, Naruto juga berkat bimbingan dari Serafall memiliki kemampuan negosiasi tinggi yang membuat Agares, Pillar yang menaungi Naruto dapat terus mempertahankan predikatnya sebagai Pillar kedua tertinggi setelah Great King Bael, walaupun tak semuanya berkat Naruto karena Seekvaira juga memegang andil yang cukup besar.

Sehari setelah hari dimana Naruto menantang Grayfia, banyak orang yang menobatkannya sebagai Strongest Queen, namun Naruto selalu menolak gelar tersebut karena ia memang saat itu belum mampu menandingi Grayfia. Grayfia memulai pertarungan kurang serius, jika istri Lucifer itu telah serius dari awal maka akhir dari pertarungan tersebut akan jauh berbeda.

" Lucifer – sama, hamba tadi mendengar bahwa anda mengatakan anda kurang puas atas performa dari Raiser – kun pada Rating Game lalu ... apa itu benar ? " Sirzech bersedekap dada lalu mengangguk yakin.

" Jika benar begitu, maka anda adalah pria yang kata – katanya tak dapat dipegang " Putusan dari Naruto mengejutkan seluruh Meikai. Seekvaira, Sona, Tsubaki, Ravel hanya dapat facepalm mendengar pilihan kata Naruto yang terlalu kasar, jika tidak karena kejayaannya dan statusnya sebagai murid dari dua Maou sudah pasti Naruto akan dijebloskan dan dihukum seberat mungkin karena menghina Maou. Ah, bicara tentang Maou, dari Yondai Maou, hanya Sirzech yang hadir sedangkan yang lain disibukkan dengan urusan politik Maou, lagipula acara tersebut telah dihadiri oleh para tetua dan lagi acara tersebut hanya pertunangan belum penggabungan pillar secara sah yang harus dihadiri oleh tamu penting seperti mereka.

Lady Agares berusaha menenangkan putrinya sementara Lord Agares telah keluar dari ruangan aula membawa serta Kushina yang telah masuk dalam mode amarah mendengar putranya menghina salah satu Maou.

Naruto sempat bernafas lega ketika merasakan aura ibunya menjauh. Satu – satunya iblis di Meikai yang dapat membuat Naruto bergidik ketakutan hanyalah Kushina Uzumaki, ibunya sendiri. Sirzech termenung sebentar mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menjurus pada hinaan tersebut, ia terkekeh mendapati untuk pertama kalinya dalam ratusan tahun ia dihina kembali, bahkan oleh iblis yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

" Bukan begitu Naruto – kun. Seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, performa Raiser – kun pada rating game lalu belum meyakinkanku bahwa ia mampu melindungi adikku. "

" Lalu kenapa memilih Sekiryuutei ? Jika kau benar – benar ingin mengetes kemampuan Raiser. Kau dapat memilih banyak orang, seperti Shouji Okita – san. Apa anda berpikir ancaman dunia sekecil itu ? " balas Naruto cepat.

" Tidak, Okita – kun merupakan lawan yang terlalu berat untuk Raiser – kun. Aku memilih Issei – kun sebab ia merupakan pemegang Longinus dan plus ia berada dalam peerage Rias – chan. Tentu hal yang wajar bukan bagi pawn nya untuk melindungi kingnya karena Rias – chan sedari awal menentang hubungan yang diatur ini ? "

" Pendapat anda sangat benar Lucifer – sama ... " Sirzech menyeringai mengira ia berhasil memenangkan perdebatan singkat tersebut. " Namun, " Seringai Sirzech luntur seketika digantikan dengan alis yang tertekuk " Apa yang Raiser dan Sekiryuutei dapatkan atas hal ini ? "

" Jika Raiser – kun menang maka ia mendapat restuku untuk mempersunting adikku bahkan dengan seluruh anggota peerage adikku yang lain. Sedangkan Issei kun aku mengabulkan apapun keinginannya jika dapat mengalahkan Raiser – kun "

" He ... jadi jika Sekiryuutei menginginkan Gremory untuk ia persunting anda tak keberatan ? " Sirzech terdiam sesaat.

" Tentu " Nada ragu terselubung begitu rapi dalam ucapan Sirzech namun dapat Naruto tangkap berkat kemampuan politik yang telah ia asah setahun yang lalu. Ia dapat melihat binar mata Issei ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut datang dari Sirzech sementara itu ia melirik Rias dan mendapati wajah Rias telah memerah, itu bukan malu melainkan gusar akibat perdebatan yang membuat ia menjadi sebuah barang perebutan.

" Kalau begitu, anda tidak konsisten dengan pernyataan pertama anda. Anda bilang, anda ingin menyerahkan adik anda pada orang yang dapat anda percayai untuk melindunginya namun jika begitu, maka Gremory akan dalam bahaya karena Sekiryuutei di sana ... " Naruto menunjuk Issei yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam sekelebat, tangan kanan Issei bergerak secara refleks meninju ke belakang namun walaupun begitu Issei tetap terlempar ke tengah podium dan Naruto menangkapnya dengan mudah lalu melanjutkan kata – katanya.

" Lemah .. " Para iblis Meikai hening seketika mendapati satu Naruto telah berada di tempat Issei sebelumnya berdiri. Itulah alasan mengapai tangan kanan Issei yang telah menjadi milik Ddraig refleks menyerang ke belakang, hal itu untuk menahan serangan Naruto namun nyatanya klon Naruto tanpa menggunakan demonic power untuk melapisi tinjunya mampu membuat Issei yang bertahan dengan tangan naganya terpental. Dan lagi, tak ada satupun yang menyadari klon tersebut sebelumnya, bahkan tidak untuk anggota peerage Rias yang sedari lama berdiri di dekat Issei.

" A- apa yang terjadi ? " bisik Issei masih belum menangkap kejadian yang menimpanya. Tiba – tiba saja, Ddraig menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang dan seketika ia terlempar dan ditangkap oleh iblis pirang asing yang telah menganggu aksinya. Ia ingin berontak untuk melawan Naruto namun kesadarannya menghilang bersamaan dengan bisikan Naruto di telinganya.

" Ayo bertemu dengan Ddraig "

Hamparan api luas menjadi latar tempat Issei dan Naruto berdiri, dan dari hamparan api tersebut kepala seekor naga merah dengan mata hijaunya yang mengerikan memberikan pandangan intimidasi kepada Naruto.

" Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini, Akuma ? " Ddraig bertanya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

" Ah, kau mirip dengan Albion, yah hanya saja kau merah dan dia putih. " Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah memandang Ddraig dengan mata berbinar – binar. Ia sama sekali tak terintimidasi oleh tatapan Ddraig.

" Akuma ... " desis Ddraig.

" Ha'i ha'i. Aku mengerti, dasar naga tak sabaran " gerutu Naruto. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika Issei menghilang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Ddraig yang berpindah.

" Kurama huh ? Aku tak menyangka esensi tua sepertinya masih hidup " komentar Ddraig melihat dimensi dimana sekarang ia berada.

" Aku memiliki sedikit penawaran untukmu. Jika kau ingin, dengarkanlah ... aku telah mendiskusikan hal ini juga pada Albion. " Ddraig terdiam sebentar.

" Lanjutkan Akuma ... "

" Tidak, aku tak dapat melakukannya sekarang. Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi, setelah pertunangan ini kubatalkan, kuyakinkan padamu bahwa kau akan sangat tertarik dengan penawaranku ini. Maka jangan menganggu politikku " Naruto menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi, dan kali ini ia kembali ke ruangan pesta dimana para iblis hanya menatap aneh pada Naruto dan Issei yang tiba – tiba tak sadarkan diri.

" Nah, Issei – kun ... apakah kau masih ingin bertarung untuk rajamu ? " Issei ingin mengangguk namun dengan cepat kesadarannya diambil alih oleh Ddraig, dan Ddraig dengan menggunakan tubuh Issei menggeleng lalu menguras energinya dalam jumlah besar sehingga membuat Issei langsung pingsan. Sepertinya naga surgawi tersebut tertarik mendengar penawaran dari Naruto.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISSEI – KUN ? " Rias membentak Naruto seketika melihat pawn kesayangannya tumbang setelah sama – sama kehilangan kesadaran dengan strongest Youth tersebut.

" Bukan hal besar, aku menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik baginya dibanding tawaran Lucifer – sama dan ia menyerah. " balas Naruto.

" BOHONG, ISSEI – KUN TAK MUNGKIN MENGKHIANATI KINGNYA ! " Naruto mengorek telinganya ketika mendapati bentakan dari Rias menganggu indra pendengarannya. Ia mengeluarkan tatapan dinginnya kepada Rias yang sukses membuat pewaris dari Gremory itu merinding seketika.

" Kau pikir kau siapa untuk membentakku huh ? " Rias merinding pada awalnya mendengar nada suara Naruto yang mengerikan dan lagi tatapan yang Naruto berikan seakan ia merupakan mangsa di hadapan predator yang telah haus akan darah. Namun, Rias menelan ketakutannya sebentar lalu menatap lagi ke arah Naruto.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu ? Kau hanyalah Strongest Youth, kau tak memiliki hak untuk mendebat acara Pillar, kau tak memiliki hak untuk mendebat Maou, dan lagi kau tak memiliki hak untuk berkata tidak sopan pada iblis murni sepertiku yang bertahta sebagai pewaris salah satu pillar ... " ucapan dari Rias membuat para iblis Shock seketika mendapati Rias belum mengetahui akan kedudukan Naruto sekarang. Sirzech menggemeletukkan giginya ketika menyadari tujuan dari Naruto sebenarnya, yakni memancing emosi Rias. Ia berpikir pada awalnya Naruto hanya akan menyerangnya dengan kata – kata, ia yakin dalam hal politik ia masih dapat mengalahkan Naruto yang masih jauh pengalamannya dibandingkan dirinya yang merupakan Lucifer. Namun, hal ini benar – benar tak disangka, Naruto mengarahkan permainan politiknya pada Rias yang masih bau kencur.

" Rias – chan sepertinya kau terlalu fokus dengan rating game kemarin hingga melewatkan satu berita penting " Raiser terkekeh sebentar.

" Berita penting ? " ulang Rias dengan nada bingung.

" Ya, kau tahu. Seminggu yang lalu, para tetua telah memutuskan untuk membangkitkan satu Pillar ekstra ke dalam 72 Pillar utama dan sekaligus mengangkat satu iblis muda menjadi kepala klannya dengan masa percobaan 1 tahun. " Rias melebarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan singkat Raiser, jari telunjuk bergetar menunjuk Naruto.

" J- jangan bilang ... "

" Yap, calon adik iparku ini adalah iblis muda tersebut. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilnya Lord Uzumaki " ujar Raiser sambil menepuk punggung sahabat pirangnya dengan bangga.

" Calon adik ipar ? " Beo Rias dan sebagian besar iblis lainnya. Pertunangan antara Naruto dan Ravel hanya diketahui oleh para tetua, Maou, dan seluruh kepala Pillar. Sona dengan tipu muslihatnya berhasil mendapat informasi tersebut dari kakaknya, walaupun hal itu melanggar kode etik.

" Yap. Semua tuntutanmu terhadapku sebelumnya itu salah Gremory – san. Aku berhak untuk menginterupsi pesta pertunangan ini karena sebagai tunangan dari Ravel Phenex, aku telah diberikan mandat oleh Lord Phenex untuk menghentikan segala kekacauan, aku berhak untuk mendebat Maou karena jabatanku sebagai Kepala salah satu 72 Pillar menganggap bahwa Lucifer – sama telah ikut campur dalam urusan pillar. Maou tak memiliki hak bicara dalam urusan Pillar, ia diizinkan untuk membantumu sekali hanya karena ia memiliki ikatan darah denganmu tak lebih. Dan lagi ... " Naruto memberikan pandangan dingin sekali lagi kepada Rias " Aku memiliki hak untuk menghukummu sekarang atas perbuatanmu yang telah melecehkan nama salah satu 72 Pillar di hadapan publik mengingat kau masih pewaris dan High Class Devil, kau telah bertingkah kurang ajar pada iblis yang tingkatannya dua kali di atasmu. Karena itu, aku memberi kesempatan kepada Raiser untuk menghukummu" Raiser tersenyum lebar mendengar hal tersebut, rencana mereka berjalan sangat mulus.

" Seminggu yang lalu, Uzumaki Naruto juga telah dipromosikan menjadi Ultimate High Class Devil. " Grayfia entah sejak kapan telah berada di samping Rias membisikkan hal tersebut untuk mencegah Rias berbuat kesalahan lagi.

Rias mulai bergetar ketakutan ketika menerima fakta melirik kakaknya sebentar dan hanya dapat pasrah ketika melihat kakaknya menggelengkan kepala lemah. Yah, ia harus menerima semua konsekuensi atas perbuatannya, ia dan para peeragenya akan ... ma –

" Karena itulah, hukuman atas perbuatanmu itu pembebasan dari pertunangan ini "

Pikiran Rias blank seketika ketika Raiser menyebutkan hukuman tersebut.

" A – apa ? " Rias bertanya bingung mewakili seluruh iblis Meikai yang hadir dalam ruangan pesta tersebut. Raiser telah diketahui secara umum sangat berhasrat untuk menikahi dirinya, bukan rahasia umum pula Raiser merupakan hidung belang yang menganggap wanita sebagai pemuas nafsu duniawi saja dan tiba – tiba Raiser dengan segenap usahanya untuk menggaet Rias malah membatalkan tunangan tersebut menimbulkan tanda tanya besar.

" Yap, aku membatalkan pertunangan ini. Namun, dengan 3 kondisi. Pertama, Wilayah Kuoh yang menjadi teritory Gremory akan jatuh ke tangan Phenex. Kedua, Naruto dan Ravel akan hadir pada Kuoh Academy sebagai perwakilan Phenex dan terakhir setiap kau ingin memasukkan anggota ke peeragemu maka harus ada persetujuan dari Heiress Sitri, dan juga Naruto atau Ravel. Bagaimana Rias – chan ? Jika kau tak ingin, maka hukumanmu adalah menjadi mesin produksi keturunan bagi Phenex "

Para tetua yang berada pada ruangan khusus mengambil tindakan diam atas kondisi yang disebutkan oleh Raiser. Hal itu juga menguntungkan bagi mereka, dengan berkurangnya wilayah teritory dari Gremory maka kekuasaan Gremory yang mulai menginvasi karena kehadiran Sirzech Lucifer akan berkurang, kehadiran Naruto atau Ravel di Kuoh Academy juga dinilai menguntungkan sebab kedua iblis tersebut memiliki kemampuan negosiasi yang baik, apalagi mengingat jarak antara Kuoh dan Kyoto berdekatan sehingga dengan kehadiran Naruto di Kuoh akan membina hubungan antara Meikai dan Kyoto lebih baik lagi ke depannya.

Rias terdiam seketika, semua kondisi tersebut sangat tak menguntungkan baginya. Ia akan kehilangan teritori dan kebebasannya, namun jelas saja ia tak ingin berada dalam pelukan Raiser maka ia mengangguk sekali.

" Aku menyanggupi kondisi yang kau sebutkan " ujar Rias dengan lemah. Raiser dan Naruto tersenyum menang, dan Raiser segera maju ke depan podium tangan kanannya naik ke atas dan dengan suara lantang

" PERTUNANGAN ANTARA RIAS GREMORY DAN RAISER PHENEX DENGAN RESMI SAYA NYATAKAN DIBATALKAN "

XoX

Oke, di fic ini kita hentikan dulu pertarungan fisiknya. Waktunya saya memperlihatkan kapabilitas Naruto dalam pertarungan kata – kata, di sini saya menunjukkan status Naruto terbaru yakni Kepala Pillar Uzumaki namun masih dalam kuasa terbatas, untuk benar – benar mengesahkannya status terbarunya ini Naruto harus memenuhi beberapa ketentuan. Ketentuan tersebut akan dibahas pada chap selanjutnya, ah dan aku yakin beberapa reader dapat menebak ketentuan tersebut.

Chap selanjutnya, masih akan pada arc pertunangan Rias. Di chap selanjutnya saya sekali lagi akan memperlihaktan kemampuan Naruto setahun setelah bertarung dengan Grayfia dan juga pengeluaran petunjuk terbesar bagi antagonis utama. Jadi stay tune aja hehe.

 **Next Chapter : Raiser Phenex, My Future Brother – In – Law (Strongest Youth, Rules, and Revelation Main Antagonist)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 11 : Raiser Phenex, My Future Brother – In – Law (Strongest Youth, Rules, and Revelation Main Antagonist)**

 _Pertunangan Antara Rias Gremory dan Raiser Phenex dengan ini saya nyatakan dibatalkan._

 _Raiser mengumumkan pembatalan pertunangannya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya._

Lord Gremory bertatapan sebentar dengan Lord Phenex, dalam diam kedua pemimpin Pillar tersebut mengangguk untuk merundingkan hubungan mereka paska pembatalan pertunangan tersebut. Lord Gremory tentunya kecewa karena kehilangan salah satu teritori dan juga terkekangnya kebebasan dan hak dari putrinya yang juga berperan sebagai pewaris Pillar yang saat ini ia pegang. Maka dari itu, ia harus bekerja ekstra membangun kembali hubungan untuk dapat memberikan tahta Gremory nantinya kepada Rias tanpa cela.

Sirzech yang diliputi kekecewaan hanya berjalan pelan menuju adiknya, memberikan senyuman pahit sekilas sebelum akhirnya memandu adiknya keluar menuju ruangan tempat keluarga mereka berkumpul. Atas kejadian ini, mereka membutuhkan waktu keluarga untuk merundingkan nasib Rias ke depannya. Grayfia mengikuti Sirzech setelah memberikan pandangan impasifnya sebentar kepada Naruto yang hanya tersenyum ramah.

Ravel ditemani ibundanya berjalan dengan anggun menuju podium tempat Naruto dan Raiser berada, Ruval mengikuti ayahnya untuk merundingkan hubungan antara Phenex dan Gremory. Ruval merupakan Heir dari Phenex, dan usianya sudah cukup dewasa sehingga ia selain mengikuti rating game juga terbiasa terlibat dengan urusan – urusan vital Phenex.

" Raiser – kun dan Naruto – kun, kerja sama yang bagus ... " Naruto dan Raiser serentak menoleh Lady Phenex yang tersenyum lembut kepada mereka. Kedua iblis pirang tersebut hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit semburat merah. Ravel yang awalnya tersenyum mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan tatapan itu ia berikan pada tunangannya.

" Kau tentu mengerti apa dampaknya perbuatanmu malam ini akan masa depanmu Naruto – kun ? "Naruto meneguk ludah seketika mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. Yah, ia dapat dijatuhi hukuman paling berat yakni pengusiran jika memang para tetua tak berpihak padanya, karena telah dengan kurang ajarnya mengkritik serta menentang Lucifer yang merupakan lambang kemutlakan pemerintahan Meikai.

" Aku mengerti, Ravel. Namun, kau tak perlu khawatir. Setelah ini, aku akan menuju para tetua untuk berunding dengan mereka, aku akan menerima penawaran dari mereka. " Ravel terdiam sebentar mengingat penawaran dari para tetua pada Naruto, hanya beberapa detik matanya melebar mengingat penawaran tersebut.

" Kau yakin ? " tanya Ravel ragu. Raiser dan Lady Phenex hanya diam saja melihat perbincangan antara Ravel dan Naruto, penawaran tersebut telah Phenex ketahui dan mereka telah memberikan izin pada Naruto untuk memenuhi tawaran tersebut, yang perlu Naruto selesaikan hanyalah pada Ravel. Karena, tanpa persetujuan dari Ravel maka Naruto akan kesulitan untuk memenuhi tawaran tersebut.

" Kalau kau bersedia, maka aku akan memenuhinya. Kaa – chan juga akan senang mendengar kabar ini " Ujar Naruto santai dengan menyelipkan tangannya pada saku jubahnya. Ravel diam sesaat, ia menghela nafas panjang. " Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain, apa kau telah memperbincangkan hal ini pada Kunou – san ? " Naruto hanya mengangguk.

" Ia mengizinkanmu ? " dan jawaban yang sama kembali Ravel terima.

" Kalau begitu, aku tak masalah. Kau telah banyak berkorban untuk Pillarku, kupikir sedikit berkorban untukmu cukup impas " Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar hal tersebut. " Terima kasih Ravel " tangan Naruto naik mengelus singkat surai pirang tunangannya tersebut sebelum berpaling menuju Raiser dan Lady Phenex.

" Raiser dan Lady Phenex, saya permisi dulu "

 **Sring**

Ravel masih membelakangi ibu dan kakaknya yang telah siap mengejeknya. Raiser maju terlebih dahulu menepuk pundak adiknya. " ah, tak dapat berbicara apa – apa ya. Adikku memang manis " rona merah di wajah Ravel semakin kentara.

" Ah, aku jadi teringat masa muda. – " Belum sempat Lady Phenex melanjutkan godaannya, Ravel telah duluan berteleport dengan lingkaran sihirnya kembali ke apartemen Agares yang berada di Osaka menghasilkan tawa geli dari Raiser dan lady Phenex atas tingkah malu – malu dari adik/putrinya.

XoX

Naruto meneguk ludah berat ketika ia berada di depan pintu tempat para tetua berkumpul. Para tetua tersebut masih berada di aula Phenex, jelas sekali mereka menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Krieet

Hawa kekuatan yang begitu berat segera menyambut kehadiran Naruto. Seluruh tetua sontak memandang kepadanya dengan seringai. Zekram Bael yang berada di tengah menyeringai paling lebar dengan segelas wine merah di tangannya ia memutar – mutar wine tersebut mendramatisir suasana.

" Jadi, kau menerima penawaran kami Naruto – kun ? " Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia mengambil tiga langkah mendekat. Tatapannya berubah dingin, dan ia arahkan langsung pada Zekram. Zekram sama sekali tak terintimidasi, ia veteran perang yang jauh berpengalaman di banding Lucifer, anak muda seperti Naruto tak akan membuatnya gentar.

" Terima kasih karena anda tidak menginterupsi rencana saya. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, saya akan menerima seluruh penawaran anda dan melanjutkan proyek iblis menggantikan Raiser – kun. " Seluruh tetua menyeringai lebar mendengar ucapan Naruto, mereka puas berhasil mengikat iblis muda terkuat dalam rencana mereka.

" Tak perlu berterima kasih Naruto – kun. Ini politik, tak ada yang benar atau salah. Yang ada hanyalah pencapaian tujuan masing – masing, cerdik dan licik merupakan keharusan dalam berpolitik. Kuyakin Serafall dan Ajuka – sama mengajarkanmu hal tersebut bukan ? " Tetua Purgatory membalas dengan sarkasme.

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati, namun ia memilih tersenyum untuk membalas pendapat dari tetua Purgatory tersebut.

" Baiklah Naruto – kun, ini kontraknya. Tenggang waktumu hanya satu tahun, jika kau berhasil maka Uzumaki resmi menjadi salah satu dari 72 Pillar namun jika tidak ... " Zekram menggantung ucapannya, memberikan pandangan yang sangat mengerikan pada Naruto.

" Akhir bagimu ".

" Aku tahu itu " Naruto menjawab singkat. Kontrak yang Zekram tawarkan merupakan kontrak dengan sihir tingkat tinggi. Sekali menyetujui kontrak tersebut maka yang harus dilakukan adalah mematuhi kontrak tersebut, tak ada jalan kembali.

Tangan Naruto terangkat dan dalam waktu singkat seberkas sihir milik Naruto masuk ke dalam kontrak tersebut sebagai wujud dari Naruto yang telah menyetujui menjalankan kontrak tersebut.

Zekram tersenyum lebar. " Kami menantikan hasilnya Naruto – kun " Naruto mendecih dalam hati sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

XoX

' Ah mereka ya ... ' batin Naruto ketika jalannya dihalangi oleh 5 iblis muda yang begitu ia kenal. Akeno, Issei, Koneko, Kiba, dan Asia yang bersembunyi di belakang Akeno menutup jalan Naruto dengan ekspresi datar mereka.

" Uzumaki – sama ... " Akeno memanggil ketika merasa keheningan telah terlalu lama terjadi. Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebagai isyarat untuk sesama queen tersebut melanjutkan.

" Kami tidak terima atas perbuatan anda kepada Rias. "

' Sudah kuduga ' batin Naruto malas. Naruto bersedekap dada dengan alis yang masih terangkat.

" Lalu ? " Dapat Naruto rasakan Kiba dan Koneko telah berwaspada dengan mengeraskan kuda – kuda mereka. Mereka bertiga yang telah lama menjadi bagian Rias tentunya tahu sepak terjang Naruto di Meikai. Akeno berdehem sebentar untuk mencairkan suasana tegang.

" Kami ingin meminta anda untuk meminta dan memohon maaf kepada Rias – buchou " Naruto masih dengan ekspresi sebelumnya.

" Kenapa aku harus melakukannya ? " tanya Naruto innocent. Issei maju selangkah memberikan punggungnya kepada sesama anggota peerage. Gauntlet dan tangan naga nya masih di sana, namun sama sekali tak memberi intimidasi kepada Naruto.

" Pertama kali melihatmu ... kupikir kau berbeda dengan Yakitori itu, Kupikir kau berbeda dengan penduduk Meikai lain yang memandang rendah ekstensi lain. Namun ... " Naruto diam menunggu, pandangannya tetap pada Issei yang ekspresinya telah tertutup oleh bayangan poninya.

" Aku tak terima. Semua yang kau perbuat pada Buchou malam ini, tak dapat kuterima. Kupikir kau berbeda akan tetapi semuanya salah. Kau sama saja dengan Yakitori itu, iblis murni yang gila akan tahta dan kekuasaan "

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan Issei. " Lalu apa bedanya denganmu ? " Issei mendongak melihat Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingnya. Naruto tak memberikan Issei kesempatan berbicara, ia segera melanjutkan.

" Apa bedanya Raiser denganmu ? Kalian berdua sama – sama iblis jantan yang tenggelam dalam nafsu kalian. Jangan berpikir, aku mengambil tindakan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak lebih baik dibanding Raiser, kau memandang wanita hanya sebagai pemuas, piala kebanggaan, indikator dari kesejahteraan. Kau tahu ... " Naruto menggantung ucapannya seraya memajukan kepalanya mendekati telinga Issei.

" Aku paling membenci tipe dari ekstensi seperti itu " Issei mundur teratur mendengar nada dingin dari ucapan terakhir Naruto.

" Untuk permintaan kalian, aku menolaknya. Gremory pantas akan hal tersebut, jika ia sebegitu inginnya untuk lepas dari hubungan ini maka ia harus melaluinya dengan jalan yang adil bukan bersembunyi dibalik ketiak Lucifer – sama. Sebagai kepala Pillar baru, aku berniat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Gremory. Tentunya aku tak ingin mitra kerja di masa depanku memiliki tabiat manja seperti Rias Gremory saat ini, cepat atau lambat giliran kaum muda untuk memimpin Meikai. Kelembutan hanya akan membuat para pewaris menjadi lunak, maka dari itu aku menawarkan metode baru, metode tengah. Aku menanam sebuah benih, ketika benih itu tumbuh menjadi pohon dan berbuah manis maka akan banyak orang yang mengikutiku, bahkan mengembangkannya lebih baik dariku. Inilah awal dari revolusi versiku, dengan mulai menghentikan sebagian kecil dari kesalahan Meikai. " Naruto bermonolog ria sambil melihat ekspresi dari para penontonnya. Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko terlihat mengangguk tanda memahami dan menyetujui pemikiran Naruto, sedangkan Issei terlihat sedikit asap keluar dari kepalanya karena tak mampu mencerna ajaran Naruto dan terakhir Asia, gadis polos itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Gadis itu menangkap dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, namun tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Naruto tersenyum lalu menghentikan monolognya, memberikan pertanyaan hanya untuk memastikan analisa dari ekspresi penontonnya.

" Apa kalian mengerti ? " Akeno mengangguk singkat. Namun, tatapannya berubah seketika.

" Kami mengerti perbuatan anda, Naruto – sama. Namun, tetap saja sebagai keluarga Rias Buchou kami tak terima atas perbuatan anda. "

Naruto mulai jengah akan negosiasi ini. Ia masih ada pertemuan lain, dan ia tahu negosiasi damai tak akan berakhir dengan cepat maka dengan melirik sebentar arlojinya, Naruto memberikan pandangan datar ke 5 iblis di depannya.

" Kalian tahu, jadwalku sangat sibuk hari ini. Namun, aku sangat menghargai keloyalan. Kuberi waktu kalian satu menit, jika kalian dapat menyentuh atau membuatku bergeser dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Maka, aku berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Ah, tenang saja jika aku bertahan dengan menyentuh kalian, itu berarti aku juga kalah. Duel yang adil bukan ? " Akeno melihat sebentar ke arah teman – temannya. Melihat konfirmasi dari Kiba, Koneko, dan Issei, Akeno mengembalikan tatapannya pada Naruto.

" Anda berjanji bukan ? " Naruto mengangguk dan dalam sekejap Kiba telah berada di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan.

Peerage Rias segera tersenyum melihat kecepatan Kiba, namun ketika ujung jari telunjuk kiba menyentuh Naruto, Kiba berakhir hanya dengan menembus Naruto. " Ah, kau melewatiku. Itu berarti kau belum menyentuhku bukan ? " Naruto menjawab dengan nada polos. Koneko segera maju dan melompat tinggi lalu memberikan pukulannya. Hal yang sama kembali terulang, Koneko hanya melewati Naruto dan menghasilkan lubang kecil di belakang lantai tempat Naruto berdiri. Akeno tersentak begitu ia mengingat teknik Naruto, Naruto merupakan pemegang longinus berafinitas ruang dan waktu. Yang berarti, Naruto sekarang mentransfer dirinya ke dimensi lain.

" Waktu kalian telah berjalan 6 detik lho " Naruto memperingatkan dengan nada mengejek. Akeno menggertakkan giginya dan segera bertransform menjadi Miko petir. Asia menjauh dari Akeno begitu merasakan sedikit sengatan di sekitar tubuh Akeno.

" Yuuto – kun, Koneko – chan, dan Ise – kun kita serang secara bersamaan " perintah Akeno.

" Baik " Issei dengan gauntlet naga merahnya telah meningkatkan kekuatannya sebanyak 10 kali. Ia maju dengan kecepatan sebanding dengan Kiba. Sementara Koneko berada paling dekat dengan posisi Naruto mengkonsentrasikan tenaga pada tinjunya. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke sisi kiri dan kanan.

" Strategi yang cukup bagus " bisik Naruto ketika melihat petir kuning dari Akeno beserta gabungan serangan yang lain terarah padanya. Ia memprediksi Akeno berpikir jika Naruto harus melakukan transfer secara berurutan karena itu teknik dari serangan beruntun yang mereka pilih. Namun, hal itu salah tapi Naruto memilih menyimpan rahasia tersebut dengan menahan menggunakan teknik lain.

 **Shinra Tensei**

Petir kuning Akeno yang melesat terlebih dahulu tertahan oleh sesuatu kasat mata. Terjadi sedikit peraduan sebelum akhirnya petir kuning tersebut hancur berkeping – keping. Issei dan Kiba serta Koneko tak dapat berbuat apa – apa ketika secara mendadak tubuh mereka tertarik oleh sebuah medan gravitasi yang begitu kuat untuk menjauhi tubuh Naruto.

BRAKK

" – gah " Kiba, Koneko, dan Issei sama – sama mendesah kesakitan ketika tubuh mereka terbanting keras ke lantai.

" Apa sudah selesai ? masih ada 40 detik lho "

Issei berdiri pertama.

' Ddraig, saatnya menggunakan balance breaker ' batin Issei memberitahu partnernya.

' _**Kau tahu resikonya Aibou. Dan, kupikir walaupun dengan balance breaker sempurna, kau tak memiliki peluang untuk berhadapan dengannya. Tapi, ya sudah. Waktumu hanya 10 detik. Manfaatkanlah '**_

' Arigatou, Ddraig ' Issei mengangkat gauntlet merahnya ke atas.

 **[ Boost boost boost boost ]**

 **[ Boosted Gear Balance Breaker : Boosted Gear Scale Mail ]**

Naruto menyeringai kecil melihat penampilan Issei saat ini, dengan armor merah futuristik dan berkilauan, penampilan Issei terlihat cukup badass.

Issei segera melesat dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi dibanding sebelumnya untuk memberikan pukulan namun sama seperti sebelumnya, Issei hanya melewati Naruto.

" Aku masih memiliki teknik lain " teriak Issei. Issei berhenti tak jauh di belakang Naruto, tangan kanannya terulur ke depan dan dalam waktu singkat sebuah bola energi kehijauan terbentuk.

' Uhm, Dragon Shot. Sebenarnya aku dapat mentransfer atau membiarkannnya saja lewat. Namun, memberikan sedikit terapi mental sepertinya cukup untuk memberikan mereka pelajaran. ' batin Naruto.

 **Dragon Shot**

Akeno menggeleng – gelengkan kepala melihat serangan Issei. Hal itu sama sekali tak berguna mengingat Naruto dapat membiarkan serangan itu hanya menembusnya. Namun, gerakan dari Issei segera membuatnya terperangah.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat gerakan Issei. Ia telah memprediksi serangan seperti itu, namun ia ingin memberikan Issei sedikit terapi mental dengan mulai bersandiwara seakan ia terjebak dalam taktik Issei. Dalam armornya Issei menyeringai melihat Naruto membiarkan serangannya melewatinya, dalam keadaan tubuh tersebut dilewati oleh serangan Issei berpikir memberikan serangan fisik akan berdampak pada Naruto. Maka, ia maju dengan cepat ke samping Naruto siap memberikan uppercut pada dagu Naruto.

" Taktikmu telah terbaca " bisik Naruto. Naruto dengan simpel memundurkan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya terlulur pada bola energi yang telah melewatinya.

 **Bansho tenin**

Issei hanya dapat terperangah begitu melihat serangan miliknya tertarik ke arah mereka. Ia mengetahui bahwa serangan tersebut hanya akan menembus tubuh Naruto dan akan berakhir menghantam ... dirinya.

Duar

Ledakan kecil mementalkan Issei setelah termakan oleh serangannya sendiri. Issei telah menggunakan balance breakernya selama 6 detik. Dengan susah payah, Sekiryuutei itu kembali berdiri.

" Aku masih akan mencobanya "

 **Dragon Shot**

Serangan yang sama kembali ditembakkan.

" Aku tak seperti yang kau katakan ... " Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Koneko, Kiba, Akeno dan Asia yang masih jadi penonton. " Aku tak terlalu sombong untuk berpikir bahwa aku dapat meremehkanmu begitu saja "

 **Bansho tenin**

Keempat iblis tersebut terkejut ketika merasakan tubuh mereka tertarik ke depan Naruto. Yap, Naruto menjadikan keempat iblis tersebut sebagai perisainya.

" Sialan ! " Issei bergerak secepat mungkin untuk membatalkan kekuatannya namun sebuah begitu ia ingin menyentuh serangannya sendiri menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng bagi teman – temannya. Serangan tersebut melewatinya persis seperti kejadian pada Naruto, dalam gerakan lambat terlihat mata Issei berpaling pada Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Iris coklatnya melebar mendapati gerakan bibir dari Naruto.

' Bodoh '

 **BUMMMMMMM**

Issei jatuh berlutut begitu ledakan besar mementalkannya. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh tanpa armornya. Ia sama sekali tak terluka atas ledakan tersebut namun mentalnya jatuh melihat serangannya mengenai teman – temannya dan mereka dalam keadaan begitu buruk dengan luka bakar dimana – mana.

" ah, masih tersisa 5 detik " Naruto menyahut. Issei berjalan pelan menuju teman – temannya, pandagannya putus asa dan ketika ia telah sampai di hadapan Naruto dengan tangan gauntletnya ia meninju Naruto berharap dengan satu gerakan terakhirnya itu dapat menyentuh Naruto. Dan ...

Harapannya terkabul. Naruto menangkap tinjunya sambil berkata. " Maaf, waktu kalian telah habis " ujar Naruto memperlihatkan arlojinya." Namun, aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan Ddraig." Naruto mentransfer aura emasnya yang berisi ingatan akan penawaran langsung kepada Ddraig. Ia melepaskan tinju Issei lalu memberikan 4 botol kecil air mata Phoenix.

" Berikan itu pada mereka. Mereka akan sembuh total seperti sedia kala. " Issei melebarkan matanya menerima perlakuan tersebut dari Naruto. Kaisar naga merah itu terkejut akan reaksi Naruto, ia kira Naruto sebagai teman Raiser memiliki kelakuan yang sama, yakni arogan, kasar, dan perilaku buruk lainnya. Akan tetapi, tindakan Naruto di depannya ini mementalkan semua pandangan buruknya terhadap Naruto.

Naruto mengerti pandangan Issei tersebut, ia merengutkan alisnya lalu segera membuka mulutnya untuk menepis segala pikiran Issei.

" Jangan berpikir aku seorang yang mulia. Aku melakukan ini hanya kasihan kepada kalian, jujur saja ... bagiku kalian adalah tim yang paling menyedihkan di Meikai " Issei termakan oleh ucapan Naruto. Ia mulai menggeram dan kembali ingin menghajar Naruto, begitu tangan bergauntletnya telah berada 5 cm di depan wajah Naruto, dengan satu gerakan kecil dan cepat Naruto memutar balik keadaan, tangan gauntlet Issei telah berada di depan wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan Naruto yang mencengkram bagian sikunya. Hanya satu dorongan kecil dari Naruto maka tinjunya akan bersarang di wajahnya sendiri.

" Jika kau tak terima atas pernyataanku, maka jadilah kuat. Berhentilah bangga akan nama dan keluarga King kalian. " Naruto melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya dengan memberikan sedikit dorongan dan hasilnya Issei terseret ke belakang sejauh 50 meter. Naruto hanya tersenyum keji melihat raut ketakutan dan tak percaya dari wajah Issei. Kepala Pillar termuda itu membalikkan badannya lalu menghilang dengan kilat emasnya.

Issei meneguk ludahnya berat, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan aura dingin yang datang dari Naruto. Akan tetapi begitu mendengar desahan kesakitan dari teman – temannya ia segera menelan segala ketakutannya, melangkah cepat untuk menuangkan air mata Phoenixnya kepada teman – temannya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik teman – temannya telah pulih dan sadar kembali.

" Ise , ada apa ini ? " Issei bergetar mendengar suara feminim tersebut. Pawn itu tak menggubris panggilan tersebut, ia hanya membantu teman – temannya untuk mengambil sikap duduk, derap langkah 3 pasang kaki terdengar mendekati mereka, saat pundaknya menerima sebuah sapuan hangat Issei kembali bergetar dan dengan gerakan cepat ia berbalik lalu memasang sikap Seiza dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

" Maaf Buchou, aku masih terlalu lemah. Aku bahkan terlalu lemah untuk menjaga kehormatan anda " Rias, Sirzech, dan Grayfia terkejut akan permohonan maaf mendadak dari Issei.

" Tidak, Ise – kun. Kau tak bersalah, tidak ada dari kalian yang bersalah " Rias berusaha menenangkan pawn satu – satunya itu, ketika Issei membuka mulutnya untuk kembali meletakkan kesalahan pada dirinya, Sirzech angkat bicara.

" Rias – chan benar Ise – kun. Kedatanganmu kemari telah menunjukkan betapa loyalmu kepada Kingmu. Hari ini kau memang gagal, namun ... suatu hari kau harus berjanji kau dapat melindungi adikku ini " Issei mendongak menatap ekspresi kalem dari Sirzech, walaupun ia masih dapat menangkap Maou Lucifer itu masih kecewa akan kejadian sebelumnya.

" Pasti, aku pasti akan melindungi Rias – buchou, baik itu fisik maupun psikisnya. Lucifer – sama dapat mengandalkan saya. " Sirzech tersenyum lembut mendengar tekad Issei, ia berpaling kepada Rias yang telah menahan tangisnya melihat kesetiaan pawn nya itu.

" Arigatou Issei – kun " bisik Rias. Sirzech tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya, namun sedetik kemudian ia memandang ke depan memikirkan sesuatu

' Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu Uzumaki Naruto ? '

XoX

Naruto kini berada di apartemen Agares yang berada di Osaka, ia duduk di tepian kasurnya menatap ke arah pemuda lain yang duduk di tepian meja belajarnya. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya mendengar laporan dari pemuda bersurai raven yang merupakan Knightnya itu.

" Ia mengincar Longinus ? "

" Hn "

Sasuke mendengus sebagai jawaban. Setelah kejadian dimana tiba – tiba ia diserang dengan ilusi tingkat tinggi hingga membutuhkan Sharinggan untuk menganulirnya, demi-god itu mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan membaca ingatan dari para penduduk desa yang telah ia pulihkan terlebih dahulu. Ia masih belum mendapat gambaran siapa orang tersebut, tapi hanya dengan melihat gestur dan apa yang dibisikkan sosok tersebut, Sasuke percaya bahwa orang itu siapapun dia mengincar pemegang Longinus.

" Bagaimana dengan telos karma mu ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ? Kau tahu maksudku ? " tanya Naruto beruntun

Sasuke menggeleng.

" Awalnya aku berpikir jika mungkin Longinusku telah ia curi atau menghilang dariku. Namun, saat aku kembali ke Grigory dan meminta Azazel memastikannya. Azazel mengatakan tak terjadi apa – apa. "

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengelus dagunya lambat – lambat.

" Aku penasaran apa tujuannya. Longinus bukan satu kesatuan seperti Bijuu yang merupakan komponen dari Shinjuu, apa ia berniat membuat senjata baru ? Namun, mengingat ia mampu menjebakmu kupikir ia cukup berbahaya. " Sasuke mengangguk, ia berpikiran sama seperti Naruto. Ia beruntung dapat selamat karena memiliki Sharinggan untuk menganulir ilusi tingkat tinggi tersebut.

" Ah, terdapat keanehan lainnya. " Naruto mengangkat alisnya memberi tanda untuk Sasuke melanjutkan informasinya.

" Hutan yang menjadi tempat misimu dari Lucifer – sama "

" Ada apa dengan hutan itu ? Kau telah memulihkannya kan ? Maaf, aku buru – buru untuk pesta pertunangan Raiser " potong Naruto cepat menghasilkan perempatan imajiner di dahi sang Uchiha terakhir.

" Jangan memotong ucapanku dobe " gerutu Sasuke dengan tangan yang bersiap menarik pedangnya

" Apa begitu caramu berbicara dengan Kingmu – teme " Naruto balas menggerutu dengan mengambil bantalnya sebagai senjata untuk melawan pedang Sasuke.

" Ha ... " Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kingnya sama sekali tak berubah walaupun telah memiliki 2 gadis sebagai tunangan, sepertinya kedua gadis itu masih belum bisa mengubah tabiat idiot dari Kingnya ini. " Dengar, saat aku datang ke hutan tersebut ... aku tak menemukan sama sekali kerusakan. "

" Ha ? "

" Yap, aku sama sekali belum memperbaiki apapun. Aku telah memastikan di sekitar dan sama sekali tak menemukan bekas pertarungan. Pemulihannya bahkan jauh lebih baik dari biasa yang kulakukan "

" Itu berarti ... " Naruto menggantung ucapannya lalu melebarkan matanya.

" Benar, kemungkinan ada sosok yang telah mengamatimu sedari awal. Ia pasti memulihkan keadaan hutan itu untuk memberikan petunjuk kepadamu tentang keberadaannya. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tak takut denganmu " Naruto mengangguk dalam diam. Sasuke juga ikut diam. Hening melanda begitu lama

" Jadi ... apa yang akan kau lakukan ? " Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghentikan keheningan tersebut.

" Untuk saat ini tidak ada. Azazel – Ojii – sama lebih berkaliber dalam mencari data dibandingkan aku, maka aku akan menyerahkan hal ini kepadanya. Kau telah memberitahunya bukan ? " Sasuke mengangguk.

" Ah, bagaimana dengan 'dia' ? Apa Rumania masih melarangnya keluar ? " Naruto mengalihkan perbincangan.

" Dia baik – baik saja, tidak berubah semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu. Ia masih kekanak – kanakan, sama sepertimu. Ah, ia masih menyimpan bidak bishop yang kau berikan padanya 3 tahun yang lalu, ia mengatakan sambil merona merah bahwa bidak bishop itu merupakan kenang – kenangan terindah darimu " jawab Sasuke dengan datar, walaupun sedang membahas sedikit romansa.

" Uhm " Naruto mengangguk polos sama sekali tak menyadari adanya bumbu romansa dalam cerita Sasuke. " Kuharap mereka tak terlalu mengekang dia. Perjanjian dengan mereka hanya membuatku berhasil membawa Gasper – kun ke Meikai "

" Kalau begitu, kau hanya harus menunggu bukan ? Saat waktunya nanti, kau akan datang dan menyelamatkannya bukan ? " Sasuke melompat kecil dari meja yang ia duduki, menepuk sedikit debu di pantatnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

" Sasuke ... " Sasuke tersentak sebentar, Naruto hanya memanggil namanya begitu ada hal penting. Mereka telah biasa memanggil dobe atau teme satu sama lain. " berhati – hatilah ". Satu senyum tipis terukir pada bibir Uchiha terakhir tersebut, ini yang ia hargai dan hormati dari Naruto. " Hn " balasnya lalu meninggalkan apartemen Naruto, membantu Azazel untuk mencari data mengenai penyerangnya tempo hari.

Naruto mengambil sikap berbaring, ia tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar laporan Sasuke.

' Akhirnya kau muncul juga 'batin Naruto.

XoX

 **At Bael Forest, Underworld**

Bael terkenal akan kekuasaannya yang jauh melebihi Pillar – pillar lainnya di Meikai. Tahta mereka sebagai Great King yang merupakan posisi kedua setelah Lucifer memberikan mereka teritory yang jauh lebih besar dan banyak baik itu di Meikai maupun di dunia manusia, bahkan tak jarang terdapat perusahaan – perusahaan raksasa di dunia manusia yang dijalankan oleh para iblis Bael. Kekuatan mereka juga jangan ditanya lagi, Sirzech Lucifer walaupun berasal dari Gremory namun tak dapat ditampik bahwa kemampuannya berasal dari darah Bael ibunya, Venelana.

Kini, tampuk kekuasaan Great King berada pada pundak seorang pemuda yang dahulunya memiliki masa lalu kelam, dihina bahkan diusir dari Pillarnya sendiri membuat Sairaorg berlatih begitu keras hingga berhasil mengambil kembali gelar pewarisnya setelah menunjukkan hasil latihannya yang mampu membuatnya menjadi Iblis murni termuda dan terkuat yang ada di Underworld tentu saja ia masih berada di bawah tingkatan Strongest Youth, Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini telah menjadi Lord Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto merupakan salah satu dari sosok yang ingin Sairaorg kalahkan, maka dari itu saat dimana iblis muda seusianya sibuk memanjakan diri dengan segala kemewahan Pillar mereka, Sairaorg lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih di hutan Pillar Bael yang luasnya setengah pulau Jepang.

" Well, well ... " Sairaorg mendelik ketika mendengar suara samar – samar yang berada di belakangnya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati dirinya sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut, entah karena orang di belakangnya ini memang mahir dalam kontrol energi atau memang kesadaran dari orang tersebut sangat kecil karena dari nada suaranya, sosok di belakangnya terdengar seperti mabuk.

Sairaorg diam sesaat, mengambil posisi siaga namun tidak menampakkan offensif. Ia tidak bisa langsung menyerang orang tersebut, karena ia belum tahu apa yang diingin orang tersebut dan seberapa tinggi kemampuan dari calon musuhnya ini.

Srek

Tubuhnya segera berpaling ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria berjubah putih dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh Hoodie, jalannya sedikit sempoyongan dan beberapa bagian jubahnya terlihat terbakar.

" Ternyata tak mudah untuk menginfiltasi tempat ini " ujar orang tersebut, yah benar dia orang, manusia dengan hawa sacred gear. Sairaorg tidak terlalu mengetahui jenis apa sacred gearnya karena ia memang lebih mengedepankan aspek power dibanding strategi, berbeda dengan Sona, maupun Seekvaira.

" Apa tujuanmu menginfiltrasi wilayahku ? " tanya Sairaorg dengan nada berat, terdengar mengancam. Seberkas touki putih telah mengumpul bersiap jika akan terjadi pertempuran.

" Tidak ada disini huh ? Kupikir ia akan selalu lengket denganmu ? "

' Lengket denganku ? Siapa yang ia maksud ? Mungkinkah ... " Sairaorg mengerutkan alisnya masih mencoba mencerna informasi yang datang dari sosok tersebut walaupun informasinya masih sangat rancu.

" Bah, sepertinya tak ada jalan lain ... " Sairaorg bergerak cepat menerjang sosok tersebut begitu melihat tangan dari sosok tersebut bergerak menuju salah satu sisi jubah di badannya. Sairaorg bergerak sangat cepat, tangannya telah terlapis oleh touki putih dan ia bersiap meninju tubuh sosok misterius itu yang telah tak dilindungi oleh jubahnya karena telah dibuka sedikit.

Koak koak koak

Sairaorg melebarkan matanya begitu tubuh sosok tersebut berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak yang berkicau nyaring dan mulai mengelilinginya. Suasana hutan yang sebelumnya sepi kini menjadi begitu kelam dengan langit Meikai yang mendadak berubah merah, Sairaorg semakin terkejut begitu mendapati tanah tempat ia berpijak telah raib dan sekarang ia mengambang di udara dengan diiringi oleh kicauan gagak yang semakin berdengung nyaring.

' ilusi huh ? ' batin Sairaorg. Ia mencoba untuk mengkonsentrasikan energinya untuk lepas dari serangan ilusi tersebut namun tak ada hasil, malah ia menjadi semakin panik begitu melihat jumlah gagaknya semakin banyak dan mulai mengelilinginya membuat sebuah bola dimana ia menjadi intinya. Energinya sama sekali tak dapat dikeluarkan, 5 gagak berkumpul di depannya membentuk sosok berjubah tersebut yang telah mengenggam sebuah salib dengan ujungnya yang tajam

" Mati " ujar sosok tersebut melemparkan salib tak dapat bergerak, matanya terus melebar mendapati salib tersebut semakin mendekatinya tepat ketika salib itu berada di hadapannya, dunia ilusi tersebut mendadak hening, terjadi beberapa retakan dari dunia tersebut sebelum akhirnya Sairaorg kembali sadar dengan posisi berlutut dan mata masih melebar.

Tak ada kata – kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, dan ia hanya dapat menangkap bayangan pawnnya, Regulus yang telah bertransformasi menjadi singa emas tengah berhadapan dengan sosok berjubah.

Regulus menggeram begitu melihat Kingnya pingsan, dengan satu hentakan dari kaki depannya, tanah dari hutan tersebut terbelah dua menghasilkan guncangan yang cukup keras namun tak mampu membuat sang sosok berjubah untuk jatuh, terlihat secara samar sebuah kekkai di sekeliling hutan tersebut sehingga getaran dan guncangan itu tak terasa pada bagian luar hutan.

" Kau terlalu emosian, kucing besar ... " Sosok berjubah itu mulai melompat ke salah satu pohon di belakangnya menghindari Regulus yang mulai bergerak untuk mencakarnya. " Karena kau telah direinkarnasikan sebagai iblis, maka serangan ini pasti berefek padamu ... " Sosok berjubah itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke depan dan dalam sekejap kobaran api ungu terbentuk dan sosok tersebut segera menembakkannya kepada Regulus yang bergerak cepat membawa tubuh Sairaorg karena mengetahui api ungu tersebut, itu api suci , sekali saja iblis menyentuhnya maka tamat riwayatnya.

" Incrinate Anthem huh ? " Sosok berjubah itu segera menoleh ke belakangnya dan menerima sebuah tendangan di dagunya hingga mementalkannya sangat jauh.

" Naruto – san ... " Naruto yang baru tiba tersebut menoleh kepada Regulus yang telah kembali ke dalam avatar bocah laki – laki. " Regulus, aku akan mentransfermu dan Sairaorg ke depan istana Bael sekarang, tak perlu jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku akan mengurusnya ... "

" Baiklah, Naruto – san. Terima kasih telah memenuhi panggilan anda " Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya menteleport Regulus dan Sairaorg. Naruto mengambil pose duduk bersemedi sesaat dan sekejap 9 ekor rubah muncul dari belakang tubuhnya.

 **Summon : Canis Lykaon**

Anjing hitam dengan tinggi hampir satu meter muncul di samping Naruto.

" Jin, tetaplah dengan bentuk avatarmu. Kali ini, kau akan menjadi support " Anjing itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum dirinya memudar menjadi seberkas bayangan yang bergabung dengan bayangan Naruto.

Seberkas aura emas menyelimuti pupil Naruto, kali ini ia mengkonsentrasikan matanya untuk mendapat visual lebih tinggi. Sosok berjubah yang Naruto tendang telah kembali ke hadapan Naruto, jarak mereka terpisah sekitar 100 meter, terlihat jubah putih dari sosok tersebut menerima banyak debu dan lecet di beberapa bagian.

" Kupikir untuk menyisakanmu terakhir, namun tak kusangka aku harus menghadapimu sekarang " gerutu sosok tersebut.

" Siapa kau ? "

" Ekstensi yang sama sepertimu ... " Naruto mengerutkan alisnya ketika visualnya menangkap 4 artefak longinus berada dalam tubuh sosok tersebut

" Jangan bercanda ... kau melebihiku " ujar Naruto menonaktifkan Declare of Warnya.

 _Pertarungan antara dua makhluk yang memegang Longinus lebih dari satu akan dimulai untuk menentukan takdir dunia ke depannya._

 **TBC**

Oke, ini dia update terbarunya. Ada yang bilang gue buru – buru, yap itu benar namun itu masih dalam tahap normal. Terbukti, belum apa – apa aku sudah membuat Naruto langsung berhadapan dengan Main Antagonist, tentunya aku telah mempersiapkan sedikit kejutan untuk ke depannya. Hal ini terkait dengan pengembangan alur. Untuk yang protes kalau Naruto terlalu kuat padahal cuma dilatih 3 tahun, ni gua jelasin. Naruto disini udah aku rancang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi dan daya tangkap cepat dan lagi gurunya adalah dua Maou yang sangat cerdas tentu berbeda dengan Vali yang hanya diajari oleh Azazel, lagi Naruto melakukan latihan secara terus menerus dan langsung dihadapi dengan praktek nyata melalui misi – misinya. Terlebih lagi, jika anda ingin membuat perbandingan maka aku akan beri perbandingan baru, dalam light novelnya Issei mencapai tingkat Sirzech hanya dalam waktu setahun, lalu kalau dibandingkan lagi ke Naruto, Naruto dan Sasuke dalam waktu kurang dari satu malam tiba – tiba menjadi sekuat dewa. Nah, gimana kalau Naruto diberi sesuatu oleh Kurama yang merupakan esensi dari ruang dan waktu, mungkin bukan jika dalam waktu singkat Naruto sekuat itu ?. Ada yang bilang kalau aku ingin ganti pemeran utama, kuberi petunjuk sedikit saja, hal itu benar. Lebih tepatnya bukan mengganti pemeran utama tapi menonjolkan peran utama yang lain. Naruto mulai dari arc ini akan perlahan menjadi grey, aku memberi sedikit petunjuk atas sikap Naruto ini pada chap ini, ah mengenai ketentuan promosi status Naruto salah satunya aku yakin reader udah ada yang dapat menebak karena aku telah memberi kode keras di chap ini.


	14. Chapter 14

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 12 : Sona Sitri, My First Female Friend ( New Threat )**

 **Flashback 3 Years ago**

 _Sona mengerutkan keningnya, iris violet indah yang tersembunyi oleh sepasang lensa kacamata itu terus bergerak menyusuri sepapan kecil bidang catur memperhatikan setiap posisi dari bidak catur putih yang menjadi lawannya. Satu sisi bibirnya terangkat begitu ia mulai menspekulasi akan gerakan ke depannya yang akan dilakukan lawannya._

 _Jari mungilnya menggeser bidak Bishop menuju H8. Dan ia menegakkan kembali postur tubuhnya sambil bersedekap dada begitu gilirannya selesai._

" _Bishop ? " Sona mengangguk memberikan konfirmasi atas kebingungan pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya sebentar lalu melihat sekilas setiap posisi dari bidak milik Sona, belum ada yang tereliminasi sama sekali berbeda dengannya yang telah kehilangan 3 bidak, yakni bishop dan 2 pawn._

" _Ini tidak sepertimu yang biasanya Naruto – kun " komentar Sona melihat Naruto cukup lama berpikir untuk membalas strateginya, biasanya Naruto hanya memandang sekali selama 5 detik dan langsung membuat gerakan yang tak Sona duga._

" _Mungkin keterampilan anda semakin meningkat Sona – sama " balas Naruto menggeser salah satu pawnnya. Iris Sona menyipit melihat gerakan tersebut._

' _Apa ia memberiku celah, tapi tunggu ... biasanya ini hanya jebakan ' batin Sona. 1 menit berikutnya gadis itu habiskan hanya untuk memprediksi gerakan Naruto ke depannya jika ia memajukan salah satu pawnnya._

 _Naruto menopang dagunya sebentar menatap lama wajah Sona yang begitu fokus pada papan catur di hadapannya. Sona merupakan teman perempuan pertamanya, Seekvaira tidak dapat dihitung karena Naruto tak mengakui iblis sangar itu merupakan perempuan sebab ia sama sekali tak menemukan sisi kelembutan perempuan dalam diri Seekvaira._

" _Apakah Serafall – sama masih lama ? " tanya Naruto masih menunggu Sona untuk melakukan gerakan dalam gilirannya._

 _Sona mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan blank. Naruto hanya mampu sweatdrop melihat ekspresi tersebut datang dari pewaris Sitri yang anggun di hadapannya. Sering kali Sona melupakan tujuan awal dari kedatangan Naruto ke Mansion Sitri. Yah, hal itu terjadi karena Sona memiliki obsesi untuk mengalahkan Naruto dalam catur, Naruto satu – satunya iblis di Meikai yang belum ia dapat kalahkan dalam pertarungan strategi tersebut, dengan Seekvaira mereka selalu berakhir imbang._

" _Sera – Neesama masih sibuk dengan proposalnya " jawab Sona berbohong untuk menahan Naruto lebih lama._

" _APAAA ? SERA – SAMA AKAN MENIKAH ?! " Sona sweatdrop mendengar teriakan panik dari Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto yang merupakan fans dari Serafall mulai berencana untuk menyelidiki siapa iblis jantan beruntung yang akan menjadi suami dari gurunya, ia harus menguji terlebih dahulu apakah iblis jantan tersebut pantas untuk bersanding dengan gurunya. Naruto manggut – manggut memuji rencananya._

" _Proposal tugas Naruto – kun, bukan proposal pernikahan " Sona memperjelas._

" _Ah, begitu .. " gumam Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas lega._

" _Giliranmu, Naruto – kun " Naruto melihat ke papan catur dan mendapati Sona telah mengambil gerakan. Naruto mulai menjalankan strateginya dan pertandingan catur tersebut berakhir seperti biasa, Naruto mengalami kemenangan. Namun, terdapat satu kalimat dari Sona yang sampai saat ini belum dapat ia pahami._

" _**Selamat kau memenuhi kualifikasiku, Naruto – kun "**_. _Sona saat itu tersenyum kecil saat mengatakannya, gadis itu tak memberi kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk bertanya, ia segera meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menarik Naruto menuju ruangan kerja kakaknya._

.

" _-ou_ "

"Kaichou"

Sona mengerjapkan matanya mendengar panggilan tersebut, ia segera menoleh ke Tsubaki yang memanggilnya.

" Ah, ada apa Tsubaki ? " Tsubaki sang Queen hanya menghela nafas panjang.

" Anda memikirkan Naruto – sama lagi ? " Semburat merah mulai muncul pada pipi pualam Sona.

" A- Apa yang kau maksud ? " Sona merutuk dirinya yang kehilangan ketenangan hingga membalas godaan dari queennya dengan nada terbata.

" Tenang saja, Kaichou. Naruto – sama akan hadir sebentar lagi bersama dengan Serafall – sama " Tsubaki menyeringai kecil ketika melihat wajah dari Kingnya semakin memerah. Tsubaki telah menjadi queen dari Sona semenjak Sona berusia 10 tahun, tentunya Tsubaki telah memahami tingkah laku Sona dengan sangat baik, ia juga sangat loyal, dan hal yang paling Sona senangi adalah Tsubaki dapat berperan ganda yakni sebagai Queen maupun sebagai sahabat.

" Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Tsubaki " Sona masih mencoba membantah, walau wajah memerahnya telah mengagalkan seluruh pembelaannya.

" Terlebih bukankah ada sesuatu yang hendak kau laporkan padaku ?, Tsubaki " Sona mencoba mengalihkan topik dan hal itu berhasil dengan Tsubaki yang kembali ke mode strictnya.

" Maaf saya sempat melupakannya Kaichou ... Pagi ini saya melihat kehadiran Lucifer – sama dan Grayfia – sama di sekitar ruangan Gym bersama dengan Hyodou – san dan peerage Rias – sama lainnya. "

" Ah, Lucifer – sama dan Grayfia sama datang kemari ya ? Tidak mengherankan jika mengingat Lucifer – sama begitu ingin melihat kerja keras Rias dan juga kondisi Rias setelah sempat bertarung dengan Kokabiel. " komentar Sona pada dirinya sendiri.

" Tsubaki .. " Sona dan Tsubaki berhenti berjalan di lorong yang sepi.

" Aku ingin agar kau memberitahu para anggota OSIS lainnya untuk mengamankan aktivitas akademi seperti biasanya, terutama untuk Saji. Kau harus mengingatkannya untuk berprilaku sopan mengingat pertemuan 3 fraksi akan dilaksanakan malam ini di Akademi Kuoh. " Tsubaki mengangguk mengerti, ia berbalik ke belakang bersiap menjalani perintah Kingnya, normalnya hal itu dapat ia sampaikan hanya dengan sihir komunikasi namun dengan padatnya lingkungan akademi hari ini, Tsubaki memilih untuk langsung menemui satu persatu anggota OSIS.

" Ayo cepat ke ruangan Gym! " Tsubaki berhenti melangkah begitu teriakan para siswa laki – laki di dekat awal lorong mendominasi semua suara di akademi tersebut. Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu – buru.

" Dilarang berlari di koridor !" Bentak Sona segera menghentikan kegaduhan sesaat tersebut. Para siswa serentak menoleh kepada Sona dan serentak pula merinding mendapati tatapan tajam dari ketua OSIS mereka yang sangat disiplin.

" Ah, maaf Kaichou dan Fukukaichou " salah satu siswa meminta maaf dengan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

" Ada apa kalian terburu – buru, apakah ada masalah ? " tanya Tsubaki.

" Tidak ada masalah Fukukaichou, hanya saja beberapa siswa menemukan adanya gadis bercosplay di ruangan Gym "

Tsubaki segera menatap Sona dengan pandangan prihatin begitu melihat wajah Sona sedikit memucat.

" Cosplay ? Bagaimana ciri – cirinya , ciri khusus ! " Sona bertanya dengan nada menuntut semakin membuat para siswa tak nyaman mendapati tatapan yang mengerikan dari ketua osis mereka.

" Kudengar gadis itu berpakaian penyihir berwarna pink ... " Sona diam menunggu kelanjutan deskripsi dari salah satu mahasiswa yang kelihatan bingung untuk mendeskripsikan lebih lanjut, salah satu siswa yang berada paling ujung segera menyeletuk.

" ah, ada yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bersama dengan lelaki pirang dan gadis itu membawa tongkat sihir dengan ujung berbentuk bintang "

Tanpa aba – aba yang jelas, Sona segera berlari menuju ke ruangan Gym setelah mengenali ciri – ciri tersebut. Tsubaki menggelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi dari Kingnya, lalu kembali berhadapan dengan para kerumunan siswa yang bingung akan tindakan tak biasa dari Sona.

" Kalian kembalilah ke kelas. Jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai "

Para siswa hanya dapat mematuhi sambil mengeluh atas perintah Tsubaki tersebut. Tsubaki melihat dengan ekor matanya kerumunan siswa itu kembali ke kelas sebelum akhirnya mengejar Sona. Ia mendapati Sona berdiri kaku di depan pintu ruangan Gym.

" Ada apa Kaichou ? " tanya Tsubaki kepada Sona yang hanya memberikan tatapan janggal. Ekspresi tak nyaman dan terganggu jelas terlihat di wajah oval Sona ketika mereka merekognisikan beberapa aura iblis di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat Sirzech, Grayfia, Rias lengkap dengan anggotanya serta Saji yang berada di pinggir ruangan sedangkan di tengah ruangan tepat di kerumunan para siswa terdapat dua iblis dengan pancaran aura yang hampir sama kuat, itu Naruto dan Serafall.

Sona mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut.

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI ? JAM PERTAMA AKAN DIMULAI 15 MENIT LAGI, KEMBALI KE KELAS KALIAN MASING – MASING ! "

Dalam sekejap, kerumunan para siswa segera menghilang mendengar teriakan nyaring dari Sona.

" So – tan! " Serafall yang segera menyadari kehadiran adik tercintanya segera berlari menuju Sona yang mengambil nafas panjang dan segera mengulurkan tangannya ke depan tepat mengenai kepala kakaknya sehingga membuat kakaknya tak dapat memeluknya.

" Ada apa So – tan ? Bukankah kau juga merindukan kakakmu ini juga ? " Serafall terus melakukan gerakan – gerakan asal selagi ditahan Sona.

" Nee – sama tenanglah dan bersikap selayaknya orang dewasa " Sona memperingati dengan air keringat terus mengalir dari dahinya.

" Ta – Tapi aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa rinduku ... " Serafall berhenti bergerak dan mendekati Sona yang lebih tinggi darinya, tatapannya melembut dengan air mata yang mulai mengumpul di iris violetnya.

" Tidak, kau hanya berusaha mempermalukanku Nee – sama " Sona sama sekali tak terpengaruh atas ekspresi Serafall.

Tsubaki tersenyum sesaat begitu melihat interaksi antara Sona dan Serafall, irisnya berpindah kepada Saji yang telah berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih berada di tengah ruangan.

" Siapa kau ? " Tsubaki merutuk kebodohan Saji di dalam benaknya, ia pun segera melangkah mendekati Saji dan memberikan satu tepukan keras di ubun – ubun sang Pawn.

" Saji, perhatikan sikapmu " tegur Tsubaki

" Ta- tapi Fukukaichou ... siapa orang ini ... bisa saja dia orang yang ingin berniat jahat pada Kaichou bukan ? " Saji bertahan dengan mengeluarkan alasan yang ia pikirkan cukup masuk akal walaupun dengan nada terbata.

" Kau tahu ... menanyakan nama orang lain dan membicarakannya di belakangmu itu sungguh tidak sopan. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ... " Saji berpaling menuju Naruto, menemukan tangan kanan Naruto telah terulur ke arahnya.

" Uzumaki Naruto, mohon bantuan ke depannya " Saji terlihat ragu sesaat sebelum akhirnya membalas jabat tangan tersebut.

" Genshirou Saji bukan ? Pemilik Vvitra saat ini, salah satu dari 5 Dragon King. Tipikal Sitri ... " Saji hanya dapat membuka mulutnya merasa bingung akan pernyataan dari Naruto, ia bahkan belum memperkenalkan dirinya dan Naruto telah mengetahui dua poin penting dalam ekstensinya sebagai anggota Sona, apakah dia cukup terkenal ? itulah pikiran narsis Saji.

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendapati ekspresi bingung Saji, namun tak memilih untuk bertindak terlalu jauh, ia melepaskan jabat tangan tersebut dan mengambil langkah mendekati Sirzech, Grayfia dan tim Rias yang berada di tak jauh darinya.

" Lucifer – sama, Grayfia – sama senang bertemu dengan anda " Naruto menunduk sedikit memberikan sapaan. Sirzech dan Grayfia hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, tentunya mereka masih belum bisa melupakan perbuatan Naruto yang mengagalkan semua rencana mereka dalam pertunangan Rias. Atas perbuatan Naruto, sempat terjadi guncangan politik di Meikai, dan Sirzech harus bekerja sangat keras untuk mengembalikan citranya sebagai Lucifer walaupun masih belum menunjukkan hasil yang cukup signifikan.

" Gremory – sama juga, senang bertemu dengan anda " Naruto memberikan senyuman tipis kepada Rias dan anggota timnya yang dianggap oleh tim Rias selain Xenovia sebagai seringaian mengejek.

" Kulihat anda menambah satu anggota, Rias – sama " Naruto berkomentar begitu melihat Xenovia yang berdiri di samping Asia. Setitik aura emas muncul pada iris biru kanan Naruto.

" Xenovia Quarta, ksatria Gereja yang berada di bawah bimbingan Griselda, prajurit terkuat kedua di Gereja setelah Dulio Gesualdo. Pemegang Durandal dan sebelumnya memegang Excalibur Destruction sebelum berpihak ke bangsa Iblis " Xenovia dan seluruh tim Rias hanya dapat terbengong mendengar informasi yang diberikan Naruto atas Xenovia seratus persen tepat.

" Kemampuan analisismu sangat berkembang Naruto " Sirzech memberikan komplimen.

" Semuanya berkat bimbingan dari Ajuka – sama, Lucifer – sama " Naruto memilih merendah menanggapi komplimen Sirzech. Ia kembali menatap Rias

" Gremory – sama, bolehkah saya bertemu anggota peerage anda yang sekarang berada di ruangan klub. Sudah setahun ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya " Issei, Asia, dan Xenovia bingung akan permintaan Naruto, mereka melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati seluruh anggota Rias telah berada di ruangan tersebut, jadi siapa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Sementara itu, Rias hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia memang kecewa akan tindakan Naruto saat pesta pertunangannya namun Naruto juga memiliki andil besar dalam hidupnya.

" Tentu, Naruto – san. Namun, sayangnya aku tak dapat melakukannya sekarang, karena setelah ini aku memiliki jam Ekonomi yang mana aku berbagi kelas dengan Akeno, Sona, dan Tsubaki. Apakah kau keberatan untuk memberi kami sedikit waktu ? " Naruto menggeleng pelan sebagai balasannya. Naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri Serafall yang telah selesai berdebat dengan Sona.

Naruto berbisik kepada Serafall setelah Serafall membuat sihir kedap suara di antara mereka berdua. Sona menaikkan alisnya melihat hal itu, ia belum pernah mendapati kakaknya merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

Sona dan yang lainnya hanya hening memberikan murid dan guru tersebut berinteraksi. Sirzech dan Grayfia hanya berekspresi datar, mereka telah mengetahui apa yang direncakan Naruto dan Serafall.

" Baiklah, Naru – tan. Ayo kita pergi, Aju – tan dan Azazel pasti telah menunggumu... Sir – tan dan Fia – tan apa kalian juga akan ikut ? " tanya Serafall kepada Sirzech yang hanya memberikan gelengan pelan.

" Aku percayakan kepada kalian untuk masalah itu, sangat jarang bagiku untuk melihat aktivitas Rias – chan di akademi " tolak Sirzech, dan Grayfia tak perlu ditanyakan ia akan terus menempel pada Sirzech.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dahulu. Levia – tan dan Naru – tan berangkat " Dua lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dan orange segera menenggelamkan kedua ekstensi tersebut.

Sona menghembuskan nafas panjang begitu melihat kakaknya pergi.

" Kalian lebih baik kembali ke kelas sekarang. Jam pertama sudah dimulai "

XoX

Naruto saat ini berada dalam sebuah ruangan hotel, hotel Leviathan tepatnya yang merupakan milik Serafall pribadi. Hotel tersebut dibangun untuk membantu Serafall mengawasi tugas Sona di Kuoh, sebagai seorang kakak ia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan terus berusaha membantu adiknya dari jauh, ia paham Sona tak ingin dimanjakan oleh pengaruh kakaknya sebagai salah satu Maou maka dari itu, Serafall hanya berada di Kuoh dalam waktu – waktu khusus.

Di dalam ruangan mewah tersebut berkumpul ekstensi – ekstensi terkuat dari ketiga fraksi Bibble, diantaranya dari Meikai terdapat Ajuka Beelzebub dan Serafall yang duduk santai pada sofa sebelah kiri, selanjutnya dari Grigory, Azazel duduk dengan gaya malas di sofa sebelah kanan ditemani dengan Vali yang bersandar di dinding belakang tak jauh dari sofa Azazel dan juga Tobio yang berdiri tegap di samping Azazel, terakhir yang menduduki sofa di tengah merupakan Michael, petinggi dari Heaven saat ini, ia hanya sendiri tidak dikawal oleh siapapun dan terakhir Naruto yang berdiri menghadap pada tiga sofa tersebut seperti seorang tersangka dalam pengadilan.

" Nah, bocah ... cepat jelaskan maksudmu mengundang kami kemari ! " perintah Azazel dengan nada malas.

" Baiklah sebelumnya saya berterima kasih karena para petinggi sekalian telah bersedia memenuhi undangan saya " Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali mengangkatnya memberikan tatapan yang serius.

" Maksud saya mengundang anda kemari karena saya ingin meminta izin para petinggi untuk berhadapan dengan teroris yang sungguh berbahaya " Michael, Ajuka, dan Serafall mengangkat alis mereka penasaran akan maksud Naruto sementara Azazel mulai mengubah sikap duduknya, ia mengetahui maksud Naruto.

" Apa yang kau maksud Khaos Brigade ? " Michael bertanya memastikan.

" Bukan ... Teroris ini lebih berbahaya dibanding kelompok tersebut " Para penghuni ruangan tersebut selain Azazel melebarkan mata mereka. Mereka para petinggi tentunya telah mendengar rumor mengenai Khaos Brigade yang mana merupakan kelompok teroris yang dipimpin sendiri oleh Ophis, Uroboros Dragon, Naga yang kemampuannya bahkan ditakuti oleh God of Bibble dan sekarang Naruto berujar bahwasanya terdapat satu teroris yang lebih berbahaya dibanding Khaos Brigade.

" Naruto – kun, apakah ini terkait dengan ditemukannya kau dalam kondisi sekarat 3 bulan lalu di hutan Bael ? " tanya Serafall dengan nada prihatin. Fakta ini menyentak Vali dan Tobio, mereka mengetahui bahwasanya Naruto itu sangat kuat dan mendengar bahwa sosok sekuat Naruto dapat sekarat 3 bulan yang lalu berarti terdapat musuh yang kuatnya melebihi Naruto, apakah itu terorisnya ? Vali tersenyum maniak menerima fakta tersebut, ia menemukan satu lagi orang yang harus ia lawan.

" Benar Serafall – sama, maaf aku harus berbohong saat itu. Aku ingin mencegah kepanikan meluas dan mencari tahu kebenarannya terlebih dahulu. " Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebentar.

Serafall tersenyum kecil

" Tak masalah Naruto – kun, aku dan Aju – tan menyadari bahwa saat kau mengatakan kau dan Sairaorg – kun diserang oleh Bahamuth liar di Hutan Bael itu merupakan kebohongan. " Ekspresi dari Serafall melembut " lagipula, aku selama ini tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai murid. Aku melihatmu sebagai adik laki – laki yang selalu ingin kumiliki " Naruto sontak menatap wajah Serafall yang tersenyum berusaha menyamankan Naruto, pria pirang itu bertatap pula pada Ajuka yang hanya tersenyum tipis memberikan konfirmasi bahwa apa yang ia rasakan serupa dengan Serafall. Ikatan mereka bertiga telah melebihi guru dan murid, Kedua Maou itu telah menganggap Naruto sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri itu semua berkat kepribadian Naruto yang menarik orang lain untuk peduli padanya.

" Bah, cukup dengan drama melankolinya. Naruto, bisa kau lanjutkan ? " Azazel menginterupsi mengetahui jika ia tak turun tangan maka inti dari pertemuan ini tak akan tersampaikan.

" Terima kasih, Azazel – dono. Yap, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya aku ingin meminta izin kepada para petinggi untuk mengurus sendiri masalah Teroris yang satu ini – "

" Bagaimana kau dapat mengurusnya Naruto – kun ? Bukankah kau dibuat sekarat olehnya ? " tanya Michael ragu.

" Memang benar begitu Michael – dono. Namun, hasil akhir dari pertarungan tersebut adalah kemenanganku sebab semenjak pertarungan itu, ia telah kehilangan kemampuan Longinusnya utamanya. "

" Utama ? " beo seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut terkecuali Azazel. Azazel menghela nafas panjang lalu mengambil alih penjelasan.

" Kalian tentunya pernah mendengar tentang **Innovate Clear** bukan ? " Azazel menerima anggukan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. " Itulah yang dimiliki oleh Teroris tersebut, bahkan ia mencapai tingkatan tertinggi yang sama sekali tak dapat diduga. Dengan Longinus itu, ia mampu untuk membuat Longinus lainnya "

Penjelasan singkat Azazel tersebut segera membuat semua orang terkejut. Sekarang, mereka paham bagaimana pengguna Longinus sekuat Naruto dapat dibuat sekarat oleh Teroris tersebut.

" Untuk lebih jelasnya, aku akan menceritakan kembali pertarunganku 3 bulan yang lalu " ujar Naruto.

 **Flashback 3 Months Ago**

 **At Bael Forest**

" _Kau bercanda ... kau melebihiku " ujar Naruto ketika bintik emas pada iris birunya mendapati 4 artefak longinus dalam tubuh pemuda berjubah tersebut._

" _Setidaknya kita sama-sama memiliki longinus lebih dari satu bukan ? Yah, walaupun_ _ **Canis Lykaon**_ _secara fisik bukan milikmu " Sepasang jet hadir di belakang punggungnya dan menenmbakkan api untuk memberikan dorongan ke depan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Naruto, seiring langkahnya tersebut tinju dari tangan kanannya terus mengkompres api ungu dalam konsentrasi tinggi. Dapat dipastikan entitas iblis seperti Naruto akan langsung musnah jika bersentuhan dengan tinju tersebut._

 _Naruto masih berdiri diam tak mengambil tindakan, 5 ekor rubahnya melambai – lambai lembut, tunggu 5 ? Bukankah Naruto memiliki 9 ekor, hal ini disadari oleh pemuda tersebut namun terlambat baginya untuk bertindak, dari dalam tanah 4 ekor tersebut segera menukik membentuk 4 pilar._

 _ **Odama Rasengan**_

 _Dan masing – masing ekor tersebut membawa bola senjutsu dalam konsentrasi tinggi yang berukuran sebesar bola basket._

 _Duar_

 _Debu tipis menghalangi penglihatan Naruto begitu keempat rasengannya segera menghantam musuhnya yang juga dapat ia tangkap segera mengkompres api ungu di sekitar tubuhnya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Keempat ekornya dengan mudah menghancurkan tanah yang membelenggu mereka, sehingga kini kembali berada di sisi Naruto dengan 5 ekor lainnya yang terus bergerak konstan. Ekor itu seakan menjadi pertahanan dinamis bagi Naruto._

 _Dras_

 _Sebuah panah api keunguan berhasil Naruto tahan dengan mudah menggunakan dua ekornya yang membentuk_ _ **Rasengan**_ _kembali_ _ **.**_ _Iris shapphire Naruto masih terus mengobservasi kemampuan musuh._

" _Yah, sudah kuduga ... ini tak akan semudah melawan yang lain ? " keluh pemuda itu menurunkan lengannya yang sekarang telah berbentuk seperti busur panah._

" _Apa kau termasuk dalam Khaos Brigade ? " tanya Naruto._

" _Untuk pertanyaanmu itu, jawabannya adalah mungkin. Ophis telah menawarkan posisi tangan kanannya di Khaos Brigade, namun aku belum memberikan jawaban. Kheh, organisasi itu tidak terlalu menarik bagiku. Apa kau telah selesai dengan basa – basinya ? " Naruto menyipitkan matanya begitu satu bintik emas di iris birunya menangkap lambang Scope di dada pemuda tersebut._

 _Selaras meriam hadir kembali pada lengan kanan pemuda tersebut, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya. Meriam itu menghadirkan sebilah pedang terang, yang Naruto yakini terbentuk dari cahaya._

" _Serangan energi sepertinya tidak terlalu berdampak padamu, maka aku akan mengambil serangan langsung " Naruto tak mengambil pusing dan segera melancarkan 3 ekornya untuk maju menahan laju pemuda tersebut. Namun, ada hal yang aneh setiap gerakan Naruto menjadi terbatas dan entah mengapa Naruto menjadi begitu sial. Seperti, tiba – tiba ia tergelincir oleh permukaan tanah di sekitarnya atau mendadak kehilangan fokus atas kendali senjutsunya. Sehingga membuat musuhnya mudah mendekatinya._

" _**Bocah menjauh darinya "**_ _Naruto melompat jauh ke belakang untuk menghindari tebasan tersebut, mematuhi peringatan Kurama._

' _Telos Karma huh ? ' batin Naruto mengingat laporan Sasuke. Naruto mendecih sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah badge. Pemuda itu hanya memberikan pandangan singkat pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya kembali menyerang, sepasang jet di belakang punggungnya untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju Naruto._

 _Lengan kanannya yang berujung pada Light Saber terhunus ke depan berniat untuk menusuk tepat ke tubuh Naruto. Kali ini Naruto menggunakan kedua ekornya yang telah membentuk rasengan untuk menahan laju pemuda itu, tak seperti sebelumnya Naruto meraih kontrol tinggi atas dua ekornya. Dengan jumlah yang lebih sedikit, Naruto berhasil untuk lebih berkonsentrasi sehingga mampu membuat pemuda itu tertahan cukup lama hanya untuk melakukan beberapa gerakan manuver untuk menghindar dari permainan ekornya._

' _Tidak bisa begini terus ' batin pemuda itu mulai terdesak akan kelihaian ekor Naruto. Dari pundak kanannya terbentuk sebuah meriam yang segera menembakkan seberkas serangan berbasis cahaya menuju Naruto. Tentunya hal itu sia – sia, satu ekor Naruto hadir untuk menahan serangan tersebut._

" _Bagaimana kalau ini ? " sebuah meriam tebentuk pula pada kirinya. Tak seperti sebelumnya, pemuda itu menembakkan peluru – peluru cahaya dengan kecepatan tinggi dari kedua meriam di pundaknya. Membuat hujan peluru cahaya pada area tersebut. Hal yang membuat Naruto terkagum, adalah pemuda itu melakukan serangan tersebut selagi menghindari kedua ekor Naruto, kali ini Naruto menggunakan 6 ekornya sekaligus untuk membentuk sebuah rasengan yang berukuran sangat besar untuk menahan hujan peluru tersebut._

 _ **Cho odama Rasengan**_

 _Trang trang trang_

 _Seluruh peluru cahaya yang bersentuhan dengan rasengan raksasa itu segera menguap menunjukkan betapa tinggi konsentrasi yang Naruto berikan pada rasengan tersebut._

" _**Bocah, sudah cukup bagimu untuk bermain bertahan. Aku yakin kau telah banyak mendapatkan data tentangnya bukan ? "**_

' _Yah, hanya beberapa yang dapat kugunakan untuk mengalahkannya. Namun, Kurama hanya untuk memastikan ... apakah yang kupikirkan benar ? ' ujar Naruto. Yap, ia telah memiliki beberapa spekulasi atas kemampuan musuh di hadapannya ini._

" _**Ho ... menarik. Kau meminta bantuanku dalam analisis huh ? Ini sangat jarang. Namun baiklah ... "**_ _Naruto menghindari sebuah tebasan melintang dari Light Saber itu ketika pemuda itu berhasil lolos dari dua ekornya, masing – masing dari kesembilan ekornya kini mengenggam rasengan biasa untuk bertarung fisik dengan pemuda tersebut._

 _Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto membagi fokusnya untuk bertarung sekaligus mendengar penjelasan Kurama._

" _**Spekulasimu sangat tepat. Ia dapat menduplikat Longinus lain berkat Longinus Innovate Clear. Aku yakin pada awalnya ia hanya memiliki Longinus tersebut. Longinus itu merupakan longinus penciptaan yang lebih baik dibanding Annhilation Maker, namun belum ada hingga kini yang berhasil menguasainya setingkat dengannya maka dari itu, Longinus itu dianggap cacat. Tingkat penguasaannya pasti melebihimu mengingat ia bahkan dapat menduplikat Longinus lain. Cara ia menduplikat masih belum kuketahui, namun jika dilihat dari kasus sebelumnya. Kemungkinan besar caranya adalah ia melihat bentuk dan cara kerjanya. Aku yakin sampai saat ini ia belum bisa menduplikat kemampuanku karena ia hanya melihat bentukku yang berupa aura emas tanpa mengerti cara kerjaku. Bah, cara kerja kemampuanku sangat kompleks maka dari itu walaupun ia selalu mengikutimu, hal itu belum cukup baginya untuk mengetahui cara kerja dari kemampuanku "**_

 _Naruto terkekeh dalam hati mendapati kalimat terakhir partnernya penuh akan kesombongan diri. Akan tetapi, Naruto menyetujui sebagian analisis dari partnernya tersebut. Ia masih memiliki beberapa hipotesis yang menunggu untuk dipecahkan._

' _Terima kasih, Kurama. Selanjutnya serahkan padaku ' ujar Naruto._

" _**Ah, satu lagi. Jangan menggunakan kemampuanku di dalam garis penglihatannya. Hanya sebagai tindakan antisipasi "**_ _Saran Kurama dengan nada malas. Ia yakin Naruto sudah mengetahui hal tersebut, akan tetapi ia senang melihat Naruto sedikit kewalahan untuk terus bertarung sekaligus berbincang dengannya._

 _Naruto mengangguk singkat, dan segera ia melanjutkan pertarungan kembali dengan fokus penuh, ke sembilan ekornya kini telah menghilang karena senjutsunya telah berakhir. Perlu waktu bagi Kurama untuk mengumpulkannya terlebih Meikai merupakan tempat yang dipenuhi aura negatif, maka laju pengumpulan aura positif senjutsu lebih lama dari biasanya. Naruto meraih pedang kecil andalan warisan dari ayahnya dan segera mengkompres pedang tersebut dengan demonic power._

 _Ting_

 _Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil mendapati demonic power Naruto terkikis ketika bertemu dengan unsur cahaya dari pedangnya. Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak ke belakang punggungnya mengkompres aura emas menjadi sebilah kunai bercabang tiga. Naruto merupakan petarung tipe teknik, ia terbiasa untuk menghindari pertarungan fisik terlalu lama walaupun ia telah memiliki teknik bertarung khas yang diturunkan sendiri oleh Sun Wukong kepadanya._

 _Pemuda itu memberikan tekanan lebih pada peraduan kedua pedang mereka sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit terdorong ke belakang, kuda – kudanya juga sedikit mengendur dan hal itu ditangkap oleh pemuda itu dengan gerakan cepat dan terlatih kaki pemuda itu menendang lutut Naruto berniat menjatuhkan kuda – kuda Naruto namun hal itu tak terlalu berarti karena Naruto telah melatih diri untuk bertahan atas serangan tersebut, tangan kiri Naruto kembali ke depan bergerak menghunuskan langsung kunai bercabang tiganya ke hidung musuhnya. Dengan refleks yang tinggi, pemuda itu mundur sedikit menghindari serangan tersebut, memberi celah bagi Naruto untuk menginjak kedua kaki pemuda tersebut, lengan kanannya yang merupakan light saber entah kapan telah terpotong oleh Naruto dan pemuda itu hanya dapat melapisi dadanya dengan armor tebal ketika Naruto kembali mendaratkan serangan pada tubuhnya._

 _BUAKK_

' _Tch ' Naruto menggerutu melihat tinjunya tidak terlalu memberikan hasil. Armor tebal di dadanya itu berhasil menahan tinju Naruto walaupun harus menderita kerusakan fatal. Lengan kanan pemuda itu kembali tumbuh seperti tangan manusia biasa._

" _Aku menangkap_ _ **Telos Karma**_ _tak bereaksi padamu. Itu berarti hanya satu kau menggunakan Sihir Jammer yang menghapus segala serangan yang berbasis imajinasi, yakni Imagine Breaker. Benda ciptaan dari Orochimaru atau Yamata No Orochi. Namun, melihat serangan langsung dari benda yang dibentuk oleh_ _ **Innovate Clear**_ _tidak menghilang ketika bersentuhan denganmu. Itu berarti, Imagine Breakermu tak sesempurna milik Orochimaru, itu hanya menghapus keberadaan serangan yang berbasis energi dan juga sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh pada serangan berskala besar. Intinya itu masih cacat, tidak sebaik Sacred Gear Canceller milik Rizevim Livan Lucifer. "_

 _Naruto merasa takjub akan lawannya kali ini. Ia belum pernah mendapat lawan seperti ini. Musuhnya ini merupakan lawan yang ia tunggu sejak dahulu, lawan yang dapat memberikan analisis dan kemampuan hampir tepat. Intinya, pemuda itu hampir menyerupai Naruto, pengguna otak dibandingkan otot._

 _Bintik emas Naruto kembali menangkap lambang seekor singa hadir pada pemuda tersebut._

' _jangan bilang ?! ' batin Naruto meneguk ludah, harapannya tak terkabul begitu melihat sebuah kapak emas futuristik hadir di tangan pemuda itu. Tangan kanan dari pemuda itu yang mengenggam kapak itu terangkat ke atas dan Naruto telah melompat jauh ke belakang._

" _Kau tak akan bisa lari, Uzumaki Naruto ! " teriak pemuda itu segera menebaskan kapak itu pada udara kosong mengantarkan tebasan emas yang membelah bumi seiring jalurnya mendekati Naruto. Sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil hadir di tangan Naruto, itu merupakan kankara formula. Dalam waktu setahun, Naruto berhasil memahami seluruh konsep dari Kankara Formula, namun ia belum bisa menggunakannnya sebaik Ajuka, setiap ia memasukkan satu formula tersebut maka seperempat energinya akan terbuang secara percuma._

 _Naruto memasukkan dua formula ke dalam kankara formula. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lelah seketika mendapati setengah energinya telah hilang. Akan tetapi, energinya yang hilang itu terbayar ketika melihat tebasan emas itu berbalik arah menyerang penggunanya._

' _Sial ' Pemuda itu membentuk sebuah pertahanan menggunakan Innovate Clearnya._

 _DAR DAR DAR_

 _Pertahanan – pertahanan yang diciptakan pemuda itu tak berarti apa – apa, bahkan ketika tebasan emas itu masih berjarak satu meter pertahanan itu telah hancur terlebih dahulu._

' _Sial kenapa tak dapat dihentikan ' batin pemuda itu berusaha menghentikan tekniknya. Naruto menyeringai melihat hal tersebut, formula pertama yang ia masukkan adalah formula vektor yakni mengubah arah serangan dan formula keduanya merupakan pengambil alihan. Artinya serangan itu menjadi milik Naruto bukan hanya dikembalikan begitu saja._

 _Pemuda itu menggeram ketika melihat gerakan bibir Naruto secara lambat yang berarti_

' _MATI '_

 _Naruto menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat simbol Holy Cross pada dada musuhnya. Dan secara mendadak, energi dari pemuda itu meningkat drastis. Naruto menggeram hebat begitu melihat tubuh pemuda itu kini telah dilapisi oleh armor emas milik Regulus, di sekitarnya api ungu membentuk lingkaran api padat guna menahan serangan yang Naruto kembalikan._

 _Hanya sebentar serangan itu berhenti, dan api ungu itu merayap mengelilingi armor emas tersebut._

" _Untuk berpikir kau menekanku hingga harus menggunakan teknik ini ... Uzumaki Naruto ... kupastikan kau tamat hari ini " Gelombang api keunguan bergerak cepat menuju tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang, seluruh tanah, pohon dan batu – batuan yang dilintasi gelombang itu menguap seketika akibat panas dari api tersebut._

' _ini buruk ' batin Naruto. Ia dapat menghentikan serangan tersebut dengan menggunakan kankara formulanya lagi namun itu hanya akan membuang energinya yang tinggal setenah sekarang ini. Butuh sekitar 15 menit bagi Naruto untuk memulihkan kembali energinya. Terbang ke udara juga bukan merupakan pilihan melihat musuhnya dapat mengontrol api tersebut dan itu juga dapat menarik banyak perhatian Meikai. Naruto diuntungkan dalam hal tersebut, namun ia segera mengurungkannya. Ia belum mendapat informasi yang cukup mengenai musuhnya saat ini._

" _Tak ada jalan lain ... Kurama bersiaplah ! " Naruto mengektrak aura emas dari Longinusnya dalam konsentrasi tinggi hingga menyelimutinya. Ia memasuki sub spesies balance breakernya._

" _Aku hanya tidak harus terlihat olehnya. Yang berarti aku harus sangat cepat ... " bisik Naruto dan segera menghilang ke udara, sebelum sempat terlihat oleh musuhnya Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang pemuda dengan cepat menutup kedua mata sosok tersebut dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan satu jari yang berada tepat di belakang leher._

 _Pemuda itu memberontak namun Naruto masih tetap membisikkan sesuatu untuk menghentikan perbuatan melawan dari musuhnya._

" _Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan berhenti memberontak. Apakah kau belum sadar dengan apa yang sedang mengincar jantungmu saat ini ? " Pemuda itu berhenti bergerak, dan ia melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan terdapat sebuah benda yang bergerak pelan mengikat jantungnya. Ia mengetahui teknik tersebut, namun ia sama sekali tak menyadari kapan Naruto menggunakan teknik itu padanya._

" _Sejak kapan ? " tanyanya dengan suara bergetar._

" _Sejak pertama kali aku menendangmu. Dan lagi, deduksimu terhadap Imagine Breakerku kurang tepat. Aku membuatnya khusus untuk menghapus pancaran energi yang berasal dari Sacred Gear. Jadi, tidak semua serangan imajinasi, yang berarti sihir dapat digunakan "_

 _Pemuda itu tak sempat memberontak ketika ia merasakan 5 benda tajam yang menusuk dirinya dari belakang, ia tak dapat melihat sekarang namun ia dapat merasakan 5 benda tajam itu membentuk formula sihir pada tubuhnya._

" _A- apa yang kau lakukan brengsek ?! " tanya pemuda itu lagi ketika merasakan Naruto menggunakan kankara formula. Walaupun dengan mata yang tertutup namun kemampuan sensornya sangat tinggi._

" _Hanya mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku dan sekaligus memberikanmu sedikit bonus " balas Naruto. 5 benda tajam yang menembus pemuda itu merupakan pedang hasil pembentukan Jin, yang sedari awal bersembunyi dalam bayangan Naruto. Tentunya Naruto ikut membantu Jin dengan menambahkan konsep ruang Longinusnya sehingga ia dapat membuka inti dari kekuatan Innovate Clear milik pemuda itu. Dan ia tak terkejut ketika mendapat artefak berbentuk Jam dan rubik berada dalam tubuh pemuda itu._

" _**Bagaimana bisa ? Ia tidak melihatmu bukan ? "**_ _Tanya Kurama, dan ekstensi kuat itu menerima jawabannya dari Naruto melalui penjelasan Naruto pada lawannya sendiri._

" _Aku sudah menduganya. Kau tidak bisa menduplikat longinus hanya dengan melihat atau mengerti cara kerjanya. Tapi kau juga harus merasakan serangan dari Longinus itu sendiri. Maka dari itu kau memilih mengambil Incrinate Anthem dari Walburga terlebih dahulu bukan ?! " Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya ketika mendengar deduksi tepat dari Naruto._

" _Kau selama ini selalu mengawasiku. Aku yakin dengan kemampuan analisismu kau mampu untuk mengerti kinerja dari Longinusku. Namun, kau masih belum bisa menduplikatnya artinya masih ada syarat lain yang paling utama. Dan itu adalah serangan dari Longinus itu ditargetkan padamu " Naruto menggunakan kankara formulanya untuk menarik kembali duplikat longinusnya dan Canis Lykaon. Yah, secara tiba – tiba Canis Lykaon juga telah terduplikat yang berarti kemampuan duplikat itu berjalan secara otomatis. Satu formula kembali Naruto masukkan untuk menyegel Innovate Clear dan Telos Karma._

" _Brengsek! " bentak pemuda itu yang masih belum dapat berbuat apa – apa. Namun tanpa sadar, aura dari Regulus Nemeanya ditransfer ke Naruto. Itu berbahaya, seseorang tidak dapat memiliki kedua energi yang begitu besar dalam tubuh mereka. Canis Lykaon berada di luar tubuh Naruto sehingga tidak menganggu peredaran energi Naruto._

 _Naruto mulai merasakan efeknya, terlebih ia telah hampir kehabisan seluruh energi yang ia miliki setelah memasukkan dua formula kembali. Yang berarti saat ini ia hanya memiliki sedikit energi saja untuk bertahan._

" _**Bertahanlah bocah, aku merasakan beberapa Skuadron iblis menuju kemari "**_ _Teriak Kurama, namun Naruto tak dapat berbuat apa – apa, ia segera mundur dengan meremas jantungnya yang terasa seperti terbakar. Pemuda itu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memberikan tinju pada pipi Naruto hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu terpental dan mendarat keras pada batang pohon._

" _Ahahaha ... kau memang telah menyegel sebagian kemampuanku. Namun, aku tetaplah pemenangnya. " tawa pemuda itu dengan senyum maniak. Ia mengenggam ujung rantai Naruto yang terhubung ke jantungnya._

" _Bagaimana kau menghadapi ini, Uzumaki Naruto ? " Api keunguan mengalir melalui rantai tersebut, bukah hanya mentransfer Regulus Nema, tapi ia juga ingin sekaligus membakar tubuh Naruto dari dalam._

 _Kurama tak tinggal diam, ia segera mengeluarkan aura emasnya untuk menahan laju api keunguan tersebut. Namun, karena itu Kurama tak dapat menahan keberadaan Regulus Nemea dalam tubuh Naruto._

" _**Bocah, hanya ada satu jalan bagimu untuk selamat saat ini "**_

 _Naruto hanya diam, ia tak bisa fokus pada apa yang dikatakan Kurama. Tidak ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya._

" _**Bulatkan tekadmu bocah. Sama seperti dahulu ketika kau meyakinkanku "**_

 _Naruto hanya mendengar samar – samar saran dari Kurama. Ia tak dapat lagi menjerit, energinya mulai mengikis dan jika tak berbuat apa – apa, hanya dalam waktu satu menit maka Naruto akan tewas seketika, meledak akibat kelebihan energi._

' _Karena bagiku, kau adalah muridku satu – satunya. Yang akan memperlihatkan kepada dunia bagaimana jalan hidupku. Maka aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendidikmu, Naruto – kun'_

' _Kau satu – satunya murid yang kumiliki. Banyak iblis muda hanya menatapku sebagai Maou, namun kau berbeda, iris birumu itu menunjukkan sisi kelammu. Kesepian, kau menatapku seperti seorang kakak, aku menyukai hubungan seperti itu, Naru – tan '_

 _ **Declare Declare**_

 _Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika tubuh Naruto terselimuti oleh aura emas. Semakin lama sinarnya semakin terang, dan pemuda itu yakin hal itu bukanlah pertanda yang bagus._

" _Tak akan kubiarkan " Pemuda itu kapaknya ke atas, kapak itu ikut mengeluarkan sinar emas yang berkilauan namun tak lama kemudian api keunguan turut bergabung pada kapak tersebut._

 _ **Incrinate Smash**_

 _Pemuda itu menebaskan kapak futuristiknya menghantarkan tebasan emas bercampur api ungu raksasa menuju Naruto. Namun, belum sempat itu terjadi sinar emas terlebih dahulu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto membentuk sinar spiral yang melindungi tubuhnya._

 _ **Balance Breaker : Evolution**_

 _ **Regulus Conqueror Space and Time Rey**_

 _Naruto membuka irisnya yang sekarang telah menjadi berwarna emas. Aura emasnya membentuk pakaian seperti seorang kaisar dengan lambang singa di dadanya, sebuah jubah juga kembali terbentuk dan tangan kanan Naruto mengenggam kapak yang serupa dengan pemuda tersebut._

" _**Tak kusangka kau dapat menggabungkan dua kekuatan tersebut. Kuyakin ketiadaan God of Bibble dalam mengatur sistem Surga mengakibatkan hal ini mungkin terjadi "**_

" _**Naruto – san, ini adalah pertama kalinya kita berada dalam situasi ini. Aku yakin waktu kita terbatas "**_

 _Naruto mengangguk menerima pendapat dari Kurama dan Regulus dari dalam kepalanya. Saat ia hampir mati, ingatan – ingatan akan gurunya hadir memenuhi kepalanya memupuk tekad baru hingga ia berhasil membuat tubuhnya menerima keberadaan Regulus. Dan hasilnya, ia mampu menggabungkan balance brekaer dari kedua longinus tersebut._

" _Ti – dak mungkin! " bentak pemuda itu ketika melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini. Pemuda itu kembali menyerang Naruto dengan serangan sebelumnya._

 _ **Incrinate Smash**_

 _Naruto hanya berdiri diam di sana, kepala singa yang berada di dadanya terbuka lebar._

 _ **Rey Space : Black Hole**_

 _Bunyi mekanik dari dua suara berbeda menggema di udara begitu serangan berskala Excelsior milik pemuda itu menghilang seketika. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya panjang ketika menggunakan teknik tersebut. Teknik itu merupakan penggabungan dari kemampuan offensif dari Regulus dan support dari Kurama. Dengan kemampuan serangan berskala tinggi dari Regulus yang dipadukan dengan konsep waktu Kurama, serangan itu merusak formula dari lawan, mengikis waktunya sekaligus menghancurkannya dari dalam. Hasilnya serangannya itu segera menghilang seakan terhisap oleh lubang hitam._

" _Ti – tidak mungkin. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN ! " pemuda itu berteriak frustasi pada kalimat terakhirnya. Naruto menonaktifkan kemampuan Regulus dari balance breakernya, energinya yang tersisa tak cukup untuk menahan bentuk tersebut lebih lama, dan luka – luka ditubuhnya telah disembuhkan oleh Kurama yang segera mengalirkan senjutsu pemulihan ke seluruh tubuhnya._

" _Kau tak dapat mempertahankannya huh ? Kupikir keadaan kita imbang kembali. Namun, aku masih dapat mengeluarkan serangan tadi sekali lagi. Kupastikan kau dapat menahannya kali ini ! "_

" _Salah, kupastikan kau tak akan menggunakan serangan itu kali ini " Naruto sontak menghilang, tak ada jejak dari auranya sama sekali, seakan keadaannya benar – benar ditelan kegelapan. Pemuda itu mengeratkan postur tubuhnya, ia sangat berwaspada, kedua irisnya terus bergerak mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto dan ia berhasil menemukan Naruto yang muncul tiba – tiba di depannya dengan kedua tangan bersikap menepuk._

 _ **Clap Stunner**_

 _PAK_

 _Tepat ketika pemuda itu akan menyerang Naruto, Naruto terlebih dahulu menggunakan tekniknya dengan menepuk kedua tangannya. Efeknya ? Aliran informasi dari otak segera terputus karena Naruto menghentikan aliran fenomena yang berada di otaknya. Teknik itu belum cukup untuk membunuh seseorang secara langsung sebab jantung bekerja secara otomatis begitu juga otot pada organ pencernaan dan pernafasan mereka bergerak secara otomatis. Jadi apa yang Naruto hentikan adalah kinerja otot lurik. Otot yang menggerakkan tulang, dengan matinya otak maka otot lurik juga ikut berhenti bekerja, otot tersebut merupakan otot yang bekerja atas kesadaran._

 _Memanfaatkan momentum tersebut, Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya mengkonsentrasikan demonic power dalam konsentrasi tinggi dan segera disarangkan pada perut pemuda itu yang tertutup oleh armor tebal keemasan._

 _DUARRR_

 _Pemuda itu terpental begitu jauh dengan armornya yang perlahan – lahan retak, ia berhenti melaju ketika menabrak batas kekkai. Pemuda itu memuntahkan darah sangat banyak, pukulan biasa Naruto saja dapat membuat Issei yang bertahan menggunakan lengan naga terpental, bayangkan jika Naruto mengkonsentrasikan demonic powernya sekaligus dalam konsentrasi tinggi dan diarahkan pada satu objek, maka inilah yang terjadi walaupun dengan armor sekelas Longinus, tubuh bagian dalam juga ikut terkena tinju yang sangat mematikan pun tercipta._

 _ **Sring**_

 _Naruto telah melepas balance breakernya. Ia yakin serangan terakhirnya itu mampu membuat lawannya sekarat. Lagipula energinya telah hampir terkikis habis akibat tinju terakhirnya tadi. Naruto meraih pedang kecilnya dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu dengan menggantung pedangnya di udara bersiap menebas kepala dari pemuda yang telah tak sadarkan diri tersebut._

 _Duar_

 _Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika ia secara refleks segera berteleport sejauh 100 meter dari tempat tersebut. Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi tiba – tiba saja ia merasakan tekanan energi yang begitu besar, sangat besar hingga tak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata – kata._

 _Bintik emas pada iris biru Naruto menangkap bayangan hitam yang berada di samping pemuda itu menteleportnya entah kemana. Dan dalam sekejap, bahkan lebih cepat dibanding teleport miliknya bayangan hitam itu telah berada di sampingnya. Naruto segera mentransfer esensi tubuhnya ke dunia lain untuk menghindari serangan dari sosok tersebut._

" _Kau menarik ... " Naruto melompat ke ranting pohon yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Ia menatap ke bawah melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan pakaian Gothic Lolita. Tak ada ekspresi pada wajahnya._

" _Perasaan ini ... apakah kau Ophis ? sang Naga tanpa batas, pemimpin dari Khaos Brigade ? "_

 **.**

"Dan setelah itu aku dipecundangi oleh Ophis, aku tak berdaya dibuat olehnya" Ajuka, Serafall, Michael, Vali, dan Tobio hanya dapat membulatkan mata mereka mendengar Naruto telah berhadapan dengan Ophis, salah satu ekstensi terkuat di alam semesta.

" Kau telah menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas, Naruto – kun. Namun permintaanmu itu masih harus ditunda terlebih dahulu. Dari ceritamu, Ophis membawa pemuda itu yang berarti sekarang besar kemungkinan ia bagian dari Khaos Brigade. " Michael menjelaskan pendapatnya.

" Apa yang dikatakan Michael – dono ada benarnya, Naruto – kun. Untuk saat ini lebih baik kita membicarakannya dengan para pemimpin mitologil lain, kehadiran Ophis sebagai sisi berlawanan pasti akan menggerakkan segenap dunia untuk berdamai." Ajuka memutuskan sambil memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Naruto.

" Dan ... apakah kau sekarang telah menjadi pemilik dari Regulus Nemea juga ? " Naruto mengangguk dan memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

" Secara energi hal itu terjadi. Sekarang aku memiliki kemampuan Regulus Nemea walaupun itu hanya dapat kugunakan jika dipadukan dengan Declare of War. Aku tak dapat menggunakan kemampuan – kemampuan dasar dari Regulus Nemea. Ini seperti bentuk dari evolusi, entahlah aku masih kurang mengerti. "

" Ajuka dan Naruto, kita dapat menelitinya lain kali. Ini merupakan kasus yang sangat unik dan langka. Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya terjadi di dunia ini. Kau beruntung dapat bertahan Naruto " komentar Azazel menggosok dagunya. Ia masih terus terkagum mendengar laporan dari Naruto saat itu, tentunya pertama kali ia tak percaya namun aura dari Regulus Nemea memang telah bercampur di dalam tubuh Naruto, bukti itu tak dapat ia bantah lagi.

" Yah, hari telah gelap. Sebentar lagi pertemuan akan dimulai. Naruto, Serafall kalian pergilah ke Kuoh Akademi "

" Yah, aku bahkan sampai melupakan niat untuk menjenguk gasper – kun. " keluh Naruto. Serafall segera memberitahu Naruto untuk menjenguk dhampir yang merupakan adik angkat Naruto itu terlebih dahulu.

Michael menyusul untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia perlu bertemu dengan Gabriel dan Irina yang menjadi pengawalnya sementara itu Azazel meminta Tobio dan Vali untuk pergi terlebih dahulu menyisakan Ajuka dan Azazel berdua dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Apa kau telah mendapatkan hasilnya ? " tanya Ajuka.

" Hn " jawab Azazel, ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela menggeser jendela tersebut hingga membuat angin sepoi – sepoi membelai surai hitamnya.

" Sampai kapan kau ingin aku merahasiakannya ? " tanya Azazel balik. 6 pasang sayapnya telah terbentang dan segera ia kepakkan ketika mendengar jawaban dari Ajuka.

" Selamanya "

 **TBC**

 **Yosh, ini jadwal update yang cukup lama. Aku hanya dapat meminta maaf karena aku sangat sibuk untuk persiapan UAS. Baiklah kemarin ada beberapa yang protes mengenai scene sebelumnya. Bahkan ada yang menyarankan Sirzech untuk berkhianat dari iblis. Nih, ya gua beri pendapat gua atas pendapat anda. Kalau Sirzech gitu, itu malah semakin memperlihatkan ia tak becus menjadi seorang pemimpin, masa hanya digituin aja ia langsung cengeng, ngambek, dan beralih melawan rasnya sendiri. Itu berarti menampakkan ia tak dewasa bukannya bertindak untuk meyakinkan bawahannya ia malah memilih lari dan membunuh para bawahannya. Itu tindakan pengecut namanya. Para peerage Sirzech telah kelas Ultimate lho, tapi kenapa gak diangkat jadi Lord ? Yah karena mereka hanya ngerjain misi militer sedangkan Naruto rookie tetapi udah ngerjain misi militer dan politik. Jadi yang mana kontribusinya lebih gede ? yah Naruto terlebih ia punya orang dalam yakni Ajuka dan Serafall maka hal itu mungkin terjadi. Fic depan akan membongkar satu lagi kandidat harem Naruto hehe, ada yang bisa nebak siapa ?**

 **Untuk Naruto yang overpower nih udah kulihatin gimana kekuatan musuhnya nanti. Baru dua Longinus aja dipakai Naruto udah kewalahan gimana kalau dia berhasil ngumpulin semuanya ? Terlebih ada yang mengatakan Naruto mengalahkan Grayfia imposibble, nih kujelasin lagi. Rival Naruto itu Dulio Gesualdo, dia itu kuatnya gila bahkan digadang – gadang di canon sebagai pengguna Longinus terkuat yang dari segi power telah menyetarai Michael, sang tangan kanan Tuhan. Pikirkan itu ! Aku merancang adanya proses, dan aku tak ingin adanya penambahan kekuatan secara tiba – tiba seperti Issei di canon. Dengan alur seperti ini maka nanti ketika mereka berdua berhadapan maka hasilnya akan imbang.**

 **Untuk Seekvaira, ia akan memperoleh bagiannya sendiri nanti. Untuk saat ini, kita fokus dulu ke setting Canon awal oke ? hehe. Dan di bawah sini aku nambahin lagi satu clue buat ayah Naruto silakan dibaca ya. :)  
**

" _Perasaan ini ... apakah kau Ophis ? sang Naga tanpa batas, pemimpin dari Khaos Brigade ? "_

" _Ya itu benar. Tak kusangka iblis muda sepertimu dapat mengenal ekstensi sepertiku. Ah ... kutarik kembali ucapanku dengan keberadaan makhluk itu di dalam tubuhmu hal itu tak mustahil. " Ophis terdiam sebentar seakan sedang berpikir sesuatu._

" _Aku ingin kau bergabung dalam kelompokku " Naruto bingung seketika._

" _Aku tak tertarik bergabung dengan organisasi teroris seperti Khaos Brigade " jawab Naruto tanpa ragu._

" _Aku tidak bernegosiasi denganmu. Apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu akan sangat membantu tujuanku ke depannya " balas Ophis telah mengeluarkan tekanan energi yang sangat gila, Naruto bahkan tak dapat bernafas olehnya._

" _Kau menginginkan Kurama ? Tak a – "_

" _Bukan itu. " potong Ophis cepat. " Yang kumaksud adalah garis keturunanmu, kau unik " lanjut Ophis._

" _Apa maksudmu ? "_

" _Kau akan mengerti bila kau bergabung denganku. Ini mengenai ekstensi dari ayahmu "_

" _Tou – san ? Jangan bercanda, ia hanyalah manusia. Apanya yang unik ? "_

" _Aku tak memiliki waktu banyak. Aku akan segera membawamu bersamaku. " Ophis tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto memberikan uppercut yang sangat cepat hingga mementalkan Naruto ke udara belum sempat berbuat apa – apa, Ophis kembali hadir di atasnya memberikan tendangan kapak._

 _Duar_

 _Naruto pingsan seketika, ia telah kehabisan energinya._

 _Ophis berjalan mendekat meraih tubuh Naruto namun saat ia menyentuh tubuh Naruto terjadi sebuah keanehan. Ia tak dapat menyentuh tubuh tersebut._

" _Kurama huh ? Sepertinya saat ini percuma. Aku akan datang kembali, kau aset yang sangat berharga "_


	15. Chapter 15

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 13 : Sona Sitri, My First Female Friend ( Peace Treaty, Leviathan Student, and Disaster )**

Sona dan Serafall saat ini berada dalam ruangan khusus yang berada di dalam ruang OSIS. Ruangan khusus itu menjadi kamar pribadi Sona selama Sona berada di bumi, hari telah mulai gelap dan kedua kakak beradik itu sedang bersiap untuk menghadiri pertemuan. Sona masih melepas kacamatanya, sejatinya sebagai iblis ia tak membutuhkan kacamata tersebut. Kacamata itu ia gunakan sebagai properti yang juga menyimpan beberapa perlengkapan khusus yang dapat ia gunakan dalam keadaan terdesak. Sona melihat Serafall sekali lalu melihat kembali ke pintu dan kembali lagi ke Serafall, raut keraguan terpatri jelas pada wajah porselennya. Tak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi, Sona memilih bertanya

" Onee – sama ... dimana Naruto – kun ? " Serafall menoleh ke arah adiknya sebentar, seulas seringai kecil muncul di bibir ranumnya. Saat ini, ia telah berpakaian formal selayaknya wanita karir pada umumnya, dengan setelan jas hitam dan juga rok hitam hingga ke lutut sama sekali tak melunturkan pesona bahagia dari dalam diri Serafall Leviathan

" Ah, So – tan mencari Naru – tan huh ?! Apa kau ingin menyatakan cinta atau yang lainnya hehe " Serafall terkikik geli begitu melihat semburat merah pada wajah adiknya. Ia senang menggoda Sona, karena dengan begitu Sona dapat sedikit rileks dan bertingkah seperti gadis seusianya. Ia menyayangi Sona, adiknya, melebihi apapun di dunia ini, dan ia ingin agar adiknya itu dapat menjalani masa mudanya dengan bahagia. Maka dari itu, begitu mendengar berita bahwa adiknya dan Sirzech diserang oleh Kokabiel, darahnya mendidih dan ia segera memerintahkan Naruto untuk menolong Sona walaupun pada saat itu Naruto tengah berada dalam misi, namun untungnya, Naruto dapat menenangkan gurunya tersebut dengan mengirimkan Sasuke. Yap, Sasuke lah yang mengakhiri nyawa dari sang Cadre Kokabiel, Vali hanya datang untuk membawa tubuh Freed dan Valper untuk diinterogasi lebih lanjut.

" I – ini tak seperit yang kau pikirkan Onee – sama. Hanya saja, Naruto – kun hari ini datang kemari sebagai ajudanmu. Namun, menjelang pertemuan aku masih belum melihatnya kembali " Sona memuji dirinya dalam hati begitu menemukan alasan yang terdengar cukup masuk akal. Serafall tersenyum kecil, memilih untuk tak melanjutkan menggoda adiknya. Ia merapikan pakaian cosplayernya dengan menggunakan sihir sebelum menjawab Sona.

" Ia berada di klub Rias – tan. Kau tahu bukan ? Naru – tan telah lama tak berjumpa dengan Gasper – kun. " Sona mengangguk kecil. Pewaris Sitri itu meraih kacamatanya yang tergeletak pada meja rias.

" Sudah waktunya Onee – sama. Kuyakin Ravel – san, beserta Rias dan Peeragenya telah menunggu di luar. Aku akan bertemu dengan peerageku untuk memastikan tak ada kesalahan "

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri So – tan " saran Serafall, ia berbalik dan kembali menatap Sona. " Ah, So – tan ... " Sona yang telah bersiap pergi menoleh kembali ke kakaknya dengan alis yang terangkat " Tangkap " Sona dengan patuhnya menerima intruksi tersebut menangkap sebuah kunai bercabang tiga yang jelas Sona ketahui milik siapa.

" Mengapa kau memberikanku kunai Naruto – kun One – sama ? "

" Hanya untuk berjaga – jaga. Hati – hati So – tan " jawab Serafall yang telah kembali dengan sifat kekanak – kanakannya.

 **XoX**

Naruto dan Ravel saat ini berada di ruangan klub ORC bersama dengan Koneko dan Gasper. Ravel setelah insiden batalnya pertunangan antara Gremory dan Phenex, telah menjadi perwakilan resmi Phenex atas teritory Kuoh. Lord Phenex dan Lord Gremory yang setelah insiden itu bertemu dan mengadakan rapat kembali, dan akhirnya mereka sepakat akan satu hal, Kuoh akan dipecah menjadi milik dari 3 Pillar yakni Sitri, Gremory, dan Phenex. Yang mana Phenex memperoleh setengah teritory dari Kuoh, tentunya hal ini tak lepas dari pengaruh Sirzech yang merupakan Lucifer dan mengadakan kegiatan tersembunyi untuk menekan Phenex agar menerima persyaratan tersebut.

Sebagai Lucifer, Sirzech tak akan menyerah jika kalah dalam perdebatan di depan panggung. Begitulah dunia politik, jika kau tak dapat memenangkan perdebatan di khalayak ramai, maka kau masih senjata rahasia kau dapat bermain di belakang panggung, hingga menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menusuk pemeran utama dari belakang.

" Ravel apa kau yakin ingin tetap berada di sini ? Bukankah kau merupakan perwakilan Phenex atas teritory Kuoh ? " tanya Naruto setelah berbincang sedikit dengan Gasper. Koneko hanya duduk di samping Gasper tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Gasper.

" Aku akan ke sana setelah menerima pemberitahuan dari Sona – san. Lagipula, harus ada seseorang yang mengingatkan dirimu "

" Mengingatkanku ? " Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, Ravel harus menahan perasaannya untuk berteriak kecil dan mencubit pipi Naruto begitu melihat keimutan dari ekspresi yang Naruto ciptakan. Sudah menjadi hal yang naluriah, bahwa perempuan memiliki kelemahan akan hal – hal yang imut, dan Ravel tak menyangka Naruto dapat menciptakan ekspresi demikian.

" Ravel ? Ada apa denganmu ? Wajahmu memerah ... apa kau sakit ? " Gasper dan Koneko sweatdrop di tempat mendapati wajah Ravel semakin memerah begitu Naruto menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Ravel yang telah membeku atas tindakan tak terduga tunangannya sendiri.

" Hangatnya normal. Apa aku perlu memanggil Raiser kemari untuk menggantikanmu ? "

" A- ah tidak perlu. Kupikir aku hanya gugup akan pertemuan nanti. " Ravel berkilah cepat, ia bereaksi cepat untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi bego kembali membuat Gasper dan Koneko sweatdrop

' ia idiot akan wanita ' batin kedua iblis itu bersamaan.

" Nii – san kau tak berubah sama sekali. Pantas Valerie sedikit frustasi akan tingkahmu " Gasper bergumam dengan nada miris, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh Naruto.

" Valerie frustasi akan tingkahku ? Apa kau tak salah Gasper – kun? Aku yang frustasi akan tingkahnya karena setiap kali aku ke sana ia selalu memaksaku untuk crossdress sepertimu. " balas Naruto sengit. Ia masih ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat – saat ia masih belum diangkat sebagai Lord Uzumaki dan dapat berkeliaran bebas. Ia pergi ke Rumania untuk mengunjungi Valerie yang kesepian setelah Gasper Naruto selamatkan ke Meikai. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia harus lari mengelilingi istana menghindari Valerie yang terus memaksanya untuk memakai dress orange. Mengingat itu membuat Naruto merinding seketika.

" Ah, Nii – san terkait Valerie. Bagaimana kabarnya ? " Naruto melunakkan tatapan matanya begitu Gasper bertanya mengenai hal itu. Telapak tangan kanannya mendarat pada surai pirang pudar milik Gasper memberikan sedikit elusan di sana.

" Sasuke baru 3 bulan yang lalu mengunjunginya. Ia sehat dan terus menanyakan kabarmu, ia berharap kau dapat menjadi pria yang hebat di sini. " Gasper tersenyum lebar mendengar hal tersebut.

" Aku benci untuk merusak reuni kalian. Namun, Sona – san telah memberiku pemberitahuan bahwa pertemuan akan segera dilaksanakan. " ujar Ravel dengan nada menyesal. Naruto dan Gasper mengangguk mengerti, dengan cepat Naruto meraih tangan Ravel dan menteleport mereka berdua ke ruangan rapat.

Selepas kepergian Naruto dan Ravel, Koneko menoleh ke arah Gasper yang menyentuh surai pirangnya yang telah dielus Naruto dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

" Gasper – kun, apakah Naruto – san selalu begitu ? Apakah ia memang selalu hangat ? " Gasper mengangguk cepat.

" Naruto – niisan merupakan pria yang tangguh. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi pria sepertinya " jawab Gasper dengan mata berbinar.

Koneko tercenung mendengar hal itu, ia bingung akan sikap Naruto. Pada saat pertunangan Rias dan Raiser, Naruto mengeluarkan aura suram, aura yang menjanjikan penderitaan yang kelam bagi orang lain. Namun, melihat interaksi di antara Naruto dan Gasper dan orang – orang lain di sekitarnya ia merasakan aura yang Naruto keluarkan begitu hangat dan nyaman.

' Sebenarnya iblis seperti apa anda Naruto - san ? ' tanya Koneko dalam batinnya sendiri.

 **XoX**

 **Sring**

Naruto dan Ravel muncul bersamaan di samping Sona yang telah bersiap dengan Rias dan peerage mereka. Tsubaki menjadi satu – satunya yang menemani Sona dalam pertemuan tersebut, sementara anggota peerage Sona yang lain telah dipulangkan akibat kelelahan mengatur semua pertemuan ini.

" Maaf kami terlambat, Sona – sama, Gremory – sama, dan Tsubaki – san " Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebentar pada tiga wanita tersebut yang hanya memberikan anggukan kecil isyarat tak keberatan akan keterlambatan Naruto dan Ravel.

" Naruto – kun, sepertinya kau telah harus masuk ke dalam, Serafall – sama bersama pimpinan lain telah berada di dalam. " ujar Sona yang segera dipatuhi oleh Naruto. Ia menghilang dalam kilat kuningnya sekali lagi.

" Wauw ?! Kemampuan seperti apa itu ? " ujar Issei terkejut, saat pertama kali kedatangan Naruto dan Ravel juga ia dan Asia hanya dapat membuka rahang mereka karena Naruto tiba – tiba telah berada di samping Sona tanpa menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi atau sebagainya.

" Itu merupakan kemampuan Longinus Naruto – san. Ia dapat berteleport kemana saja asalkan ia memegang medianya, Issei – kun " jawab Akeno.

" Atas kemampuannya tersebut, ia memperoleh nama sebagai The Golden Boy, Meikai no Kogane Senkou, dan lain – lain. " tambah Yuuto.

Issei tertegun sejenak, ia tak berpikir bahwa sosok Naruto yang mulai ia benci sejak pertunangan Rias dan Raiser dapat sekuat itu, terlebih usianya sama dengan Buchou – nya namun terdapat jurang lebar yang memisahkan kekuatan mereka.

" Tak perlu berbasa – basi lagi, Onee – sama telah memberikan intruksi agar kita masuk. Ravel – san berjalanlah sejajar denganku dan Rias " Ravel mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti intruksi Sona, Tsubaki berada di belakang Sona sementara itu, para peerage Rias terkecuali Koneko dan Gasper yang berada dalam ruangan klub berbaris rapi di belakang Rias. Issei sepertinya menyadari posisinya dalam pertemuan penting tersebut.

Para iblis muda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut hanya dapat meneguk ludah kasar begitu disuguhi oleh aura kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat. Di ruangan yang hanya berukuran 10x10 meter tersebut terdapat sebuah meja bundaran yang memisahkan para pemimpin. Di sebelah kiri merupakan pihak iblis yang mana Sirzech dan Serafall telah didampingi masing – masing oleh ajudan mereka, the Strongest queen dan The Strongest youth dari Meikai, Grayfia Lucrifuge dan Uzumaki Naruto. Tak jauh dari pihak iblis yang berada pada tengah meja adalah Azazel yang duduk dengan gaya semrawutan didampingi oleh dua murid terkuatnya, Ikuse Tobio sang Slash Dog dan juga Vali Lucifer sang Hakuryuukou. Dan terakhir yang berada di sebelah kanan, Michael dan Gabriel yang masing – masing didampingi oleh ajudan mereka, Michael dengan ajudannya, Irina Shidou, ksatria gereja berpotensi yang kini memegang Excalibur Mimic mendampingi Gabriel.

Rapat 3 fraksi itupun dimulai dengan Serafall yang mempersilakan Rias, Sona, dan Ravel sebagai korban selamat untuk menjelaskan apa yang menjadi perkara dari pertemuan tersebut. Rias sebagai sasaran utama dari serangan Kokabiel berada satu langkah di depan para iblis muda lainnya. Rias menjelaskan kronologisnya saat pertama kedatangan Kokabiel yang mana Kokabiel mendeklarasikan tujuannya yakni memprovokasi pihak iblis dan tenshi untuk memulai Great War jilid 2 dengan membunuh 2 adik Maou, Iblis Phenex, Sekiryuutei, dan para ksatria gereja yang mengenggam Excalibur.

Pertarungan pada awalnya berjalan mulus dengan kepemimpinan Rias yang disupport oleh kemampuan membuat strategi Ravel, mereka berhasil mengimbangi kekuatan Kokabiel kendati terdapat jurang antara kekuatan dan pengalaman. Akan tetapi, segalanya tak sesuai ekspektasi begitu Kokabiel memanggil dua Cerberus membuat konsentrasi tim Rias terpecah belum lagi kehadiran Freed dan Valper semakin memperburuk suasana. Di tengah gentingnya suasana tersebut, Sona memerintahkan Tsubaki untuk menghandle sesaat kekkai sementara ia menghubungi kakaknya untuk menghindari kemungkinan Ravel dan Rias beserta peeragenya tewas.

Serafall memerintahkan Naruto yang saat itu berada di Kyoto untuk memberikan support kepada Sona, karena ia jika ia turun tangan sendiri maka akan lebih memicu konflik antara da – tenshi dan akuma. Naruto segera menteleport Sasuke bersama dengan Reni yang saat itu berada di Osaka untuk menolong mereka, ia tak dapat pergi karena berada dalam perjanjian politik.

Kehadiran Reni dan Sasuke menjadi titik balik penyerangan, dimana mereka lebih dapat mengakomodasikan strategi – strategi yang Ravel buat, hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 detik, Kokabiel tumbang setelah menerima tebasan energi dari Susano'o Sasuke. Reni mengambil tindakan penghabisan dengan membekukan Kokabiel beserta Freed dan Valper. Tepat ketika Vali datang, mereka segera menyerahkan tiga makhluk tersebut pada sang Hakuryuukou.

Sona dan Ravel hanya maju untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang dikatakan Rias tepat dan tak kurang sama sekali membuat alis Rias berkedut karena dua gadis jenius itu mengambil keuntungan dari penjelasan panjangnya.

" Begitu ya, kerja bagus para iblis muda, dan keputusan yang tepat Leviathan – dono, Naruto – kun " Serafall hanya tersenyum kecil sementara Naruto menundukkan badannya sebentar lalu memberikan permintaan maaf singkat.

" Maaf, saya tak dapat hadir secara personal pada insiden tersebut. Hari itu saya berada di Kyoto dalam hubungan bilateral antara Akuma dan Youkai. "

" Ya, itu bukan masalah yang besar Naruto. Aku juga merasa bersalah akibat kelakuan salah satu bawahanku kalian semua menjadi kerepotan. Dan lagi Vali ... mengapa kau terlambat ? " Komentar Azazel sekaligus bertanya pada Vali yang berada di sampingnya.

" Aku tiba ketika Sasuke – san dan Reni – san telah berada dalam kekkai tersebut. Melihat kedatangan mereka berdua, aku yakin bahwa keberadaanku sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi. Maka, aku hanya duduk menonton " Jawab Vali santai tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

" Ehem ... " Seluruh atensi tertuju pada Sirzech yang berdehem guna menarik perhatian dari para peserta rapat. Sirzech menatap Azazel dengan pandangan datar lalu bertanya " Bagaimana penjelasanmu atas penyerangan Kokabiel ini Azazel ? "

" Kau membutuhkan penjelasan apa lagi Sirzech ? Bukankah Vali telah mengatakan pada adikmu bahwa tindakan Kokabiel merupakan keinginannya sendiri, kau lihat aku bahkan mengerahkan wakilku sendiri untuk menangani Kokabiel. Kokabiel saat ini telah dibekukan di Cocytus, ia tak akan menganggu sementara Freed dan Valper telah kami kurung dalam tahanan kami. Ah, aku juga telah menemui adikmu secara pribadi kemarin dan menjanjikan mereka sesuatu sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban "

Terang Azazel panjang lebar namun masih dengan santai.

" Azazel – dono sepertinya anda kurang menangkap maksud sepenuhnya dari Lucifer – dono. Saya menangkap beliau bermaksud menanyakan mengapa hal ini dapat terjadi ? " Michael meluruskan arah rapat itu kembali.

" Ah, kalau mengenai itu ... kalian tentu tahu bagaimana sifat dari para da – tenshi bukan. Banyak yang kurang puas akan keputusanku untuk mempertahankan gencatan senjata, sebagian dari mereka gila akan pengakuan, dan Kokabiel merupakan yang paling fanatik. Dengan kharismanya ia menarik beberapa da – tenshi untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Yah, namun semua masalah internal itu telah berhasil kutumpas. Kalian tenang saja, kejadian yang sama tak akan terjadi lagi. Aku jamin " Tak ada satupun dari para petinggi yang tenang walaupun telah mendengar ucapan Azazel sendiri.

" Kami berharap yang terbaik ke depannya dari anda Azazel – dono " Gabriel memutuskan untuk mempercayai Azazel akhirnya.

" Aww ... thanks Gabriel – chan " jawab Azazel dengan nada menggoda yang membuat sebagian peserta rapat diserang rasa mual.

" Cukup dengan masalah Kokabiel. Mari kita bergerak ke agenda utama kita " ujar Serafall membingungkan para iblis muda. Agenda utama ? Mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa pertemuan atau rapat itu diadakan untuk membahas tindakan Kokabiel, namun mendengar pernyataan dari Serafall membuat mereka kebingungan.

" Agenda utama ? " bisikan Rias tertangkap oleh Azazel. Gubernur da – tenshi itu menjawab kebingungan dari para iblis muda.

" Rias – chan dan kalian semua tentunya telah memahami sedikit bagaimana situasi antara tiga fraksi saat ini bukan ? " Rias mengangguk atas pertanyaan awal Sirzech. Sirzech memberikan senyuman kecil lalu melanjutkan.

" Sebelum pertemuan ini diadakan kami telah saling berdiskusi satu sama lain, berpikir untuk menghentikan gencatan senjata dan membangun kembali hubungan antar makhluk ciptaan Bibble. "

" Singkatnya kami berpikir untuk berdamai dan membentuk aliansi. Namun, pembentukan tersebut tak hanya dapat disahkan jika para pemimpin tidak ditemukan dalam satu ruangan begini. Nah, Michael, Gabriel, Sirzech, dan Serafall ... aku mendengar keputusan final kalian akan hal ini " Azazel menjelaskan lalu melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut dengan pandangan serius, sikap duduknya juga telah ia luruskan dan matanya menatap para pemimpin dengan ekspresi serius. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang ditemukan pada pribadi Azazel.

" Kami dari Tenshi tak pernah keberatan akan hal tersebut. Tak penting usul kedamaian berasal dari mana, hal ini juga membantu kami untuk menyebarkan ajaran Ayah kepada para manusia " jawab Michael. Gabriel hanya memberikan senyuman kecil atas kesamaan pendapatnya dengan Michael.

Sirzech dan Serafall bertatapan sebentar. Mereka telah membicarakan ini dengan para tetua dan para pemimpin 72 Pillar lainnya. Mereka semua telah memberikan mandat kepada kedua Maou tersebut untuk memutuskan di tempat. Serafall memberikan senyum kecil pada Sirzech yang segera dipahami oleh Maou Lucifer tersebut. Sirzech dan Serafall telah menjadi sahabat sejak mereka belia, mereka sama – sama menderita Sis – con karena mereka tidak ingin kedua adik yang mereka sayangi kehilangan masa muda mereka, dan mereka juga tak menginginkan mengorbankan masa muda adik mereka untuk perang. Cukup mereka saja yang menderita akibat perang, kedua sahabat karib tersebut memiliki pandangan yang sama akan hal itu.

Sirzech mengangguk dengan senyum kecil pula.

" Kami dari Akuma juga telah bosan akan peperangan. Great War dan perang saudara di Meikai ratusan tahun terus membawa luka besar bagi kaum kami. Sebagai Maou terpilih, kami ingin menjamin masa depan dimana para generasi muda dapat tumbuh selayak mungkin. Maka dari itu, kami setuju akan usulmu Azazel. " Azazel tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan dari Michael dan Sirzech, akan tetapi senyum itu luntur begitu ia mendaratkan atensinya pada pemuda pirang di samping Serafall.

" Uzumaki Naruto ... " Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar Azazel memanggil namanya secara lengkap. Biasanya gubernur mesum itu hanya memanggilnya bocah atau nama depannya saja.

" Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi saat ini, bahwa kau merupakan salah satu pemegang Longinus yang begitu berbakat. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu akan perdamaian ini! "

Para iblis muda memandang kepada Naruto yang telah memejamkan matanya. Vali dan Tobio juga ikut memperhatikan gerak – gerik dari pemuda pirang tersebut. Bagi iblis muda mereka hanya melihat ini sebagai pertanyaan biasa namun bagi Naruto yang telah memiliki pengalaman dalam dunia politik, ia mengetahui bahwa ekstensinya telah dicurigai dan dapat berubah menjadi ancaman. Lagi, Azazel tak mengajukan pertanyaan, jika diteliti kembali kata – kata Azazel mengandung perintah, sebuah keharusan.

Naruto tersenyum simpul begitu mendapat satu jawaban yang cocok.

" Aku tak mengerti mengapa anda menginginkan pemikiran saya mengenai perdamaian ini. Pertama, aku sama sekali tak menentang perdamaian ... " Naruto berdiam sebentar mengambil jeda untuk melihat ekspresi dari para pemimpin dan ia melihat seluruh pemimpin terkecuali Serafall memberi gestur padanya untuk melanjutkan.

" Namun, aku juga tak berpikir untuk menerimanya. Anda semua tentu mengetahui mengenai kemampuan Longinus yang kumiliki dan lebih penting lagi nama dari Longinusku ini. Peperangan merupakan suatu proses pembelajaran, perang memang hanya membawa luka namun luka itu memberikan pelajaran baru. "

" Intinya kau tidak berpihak pada perdamaian bukan ?! " Azazel menginterupsi.

" Anda salah menangkap poin saya Azazel – dono. Maksud saya adalah jika saya tak berada dalam keadaan untuk berperang maka saya tidak akan berperang. Namun, jika perang merupakan suatu keharusan maka hamba hanya dapat siap untuk melaksanakannya. Tentunya aku lebih ingin berdamai, tapi sayang dunia tak seindah itu " ujar Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang pada bagian akhir kalimatnya.

" Aku mengerti. Jalan pikiranmu rumit seperti biasanya " simpul Azazel dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Deg

" **[ Forbidden Balor View ]** " desis Azazel begitu melihat Tsubaki beserta seluruh peerage Rias terkecuali Issei kaku tak bergerak. " Uhm sepertinya dhampir yang berada dalam keluargamu dalam bahaya, Rias " ungkap Azazel melihat ke arah Rias dengan pandangan prihatin. Michael melihat ke sekeliling dan tersenyum begitu mengetahui siapa saja yang tidak terkena dampaknya, kendati ia terkejut tiga iblis muda dapat bertahan dari pengaruh sacred gear Gasper.

" Banyak dari yang kita tak terpengaruh teknik ini. Naruto – kun, Vali – kun, dan Tobio – kun, Issei - kun terlindungi longinus mereka masing – masing. Sedangkan aura suci Excalibur melindungi Irina – san. Namun, aku terkejut begitu melihat kalian bertiga dapat bertahan dari pengaruh ini " tunjuk Michael pada Sona, Ravel, dan Rias.

Ravel dan Sona hanya bertatapan sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga. " Kami yakin benda ini melindungi kami dari pengaruh Gasper – kun " jawab Sona, ia memberikan senyum kecil sekilas kepada kakaknya yang hanya menyeringai kecil. Kini Sona mengerti apa yang kakaknya maksud.

Rias terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas. " Kemungkinan karena sebelumnya tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh Gauntlet Issei. Tapi bagaimana ini, aku tak dapat membiarkan Gapser – kun dalam bahaya. " ujar Rias khawatir. Sirzech memberikan senyum menenangkan sebentar. " Rias – chan dan Issei – kun pergilah ke tempat Gasper – kun. Yang lain dapat menangani tempat ini. "

" Gremory – sama, izinkan klon saya ikut anda. Terlebih saya mengingat rook anda Toujou Koneko berada di dekat Gasper bukan ? Anda dapat melakukan gerakan spesial tersebut untuk menghemat waktu dan sekaligus menyelamatkan rook anda. " usul Naruto. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Asia dan hanya dengan tepukan singkat pada pundaknya, aura emas menyelimuti tubuh Asia membawa kembali kesadaran Asia.

" Eh ? Apa yang terjadi ? " bisik gadis tersebut. Naruto hanya berlalu melewati gadis tersebut dan membentuk seorang klon tepat di samping Rias. Rias mengangguk kecil akan usul Naruto, sebelum berteleport ia memberikan penjelasan sekaligus motivasi singkat bagi Asia yang masih bingung.

" Asia keadaan begitu genting saat ini. Tenagamu sangat diandalkan, kau mengerti ? " Asia mengangguk kecil dan Rias telah pergi.

" Ha ... beginilah jika ingin berdamai. Banyak saja orang – orang bodoh yang ingin menganggu " gerutu Azazel. Langit yang berada di luar menggelap begitu sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa yang mentransfer puluhan ribu penyihir hadir melayang di depan gedung Akademi Kuoh. Para pemimpin bertatapan sebentar sebelum mengangguk bersama.

" Vali, dapatkah kau mengurus tamu tak diundang yang ada di sana ? " Vali tanpa suara segera membentangkan kedua sayap putihnya dan terbang memecahkan kaca jendela ruangan tersebut. Michael hanya memberikan senyum kecil pada Irina yang segera Irina mengerti, secara tiba – tiba sepasang sayap merpati hadir pada punggung Irina dan gadis gereja itu mengikuti Vali untuk melawan para penyihir.

Empat kilatan kuning muncul di sebelah Naruto memperlihatkan Seekvaira, Le Fay, Ilya dan Reni. " Maaf merepotkan kalian, tapi dapatkah kalian mengurus para Penyihir di sana. Aku yakin dalang di balik semua ini masih bersembunyi. "

" Bukan masalah Naruto, namun lain kali jangan menteleport kami secara tiba – tiba seperti ini " Seekvaira memberikan glare ringannya sebentar pada Naruto sebelum memerintahkan Ilya untuk mengikutinya. Le Fay dan Reni yang menjadi Contracted Magician Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sebentar sebelum mengikuti yang lain.

" Heh ... Naruto apa kau yakin para gadismu dapat mengalahkan mereka ? " tanya Azazel dengan nada menggoda.

" Sasuke juga telah berada di bawah. Anda tenang saja Azazel – dono, mereka dapat diandalkan " jawab Naruto mengabaikan godaan Azazel.

" Bisa kita lanjutkan negosiasi perdamaiannya. Kupikir kita hanya harus mengesahkannya saja sebelum ada pihak lain yang menganggu kembali " tegur Michael. Namun, belum sempat pemimpin lain menjawab sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di belakang Michael mengirimkan demonic power yang terarah langsung pada ketiga pemimpin kendati serangan yang terarah pada Serafall lebih terkonsentrasi.

Tobio dengan mudah menggunakan kemampuan pedangnya untuk mementalkan setiap serangan tersebut ke sembarang arah melindungi Azazel dan Michael sementara Naruto hanya bertindak simpel yakni menteleport serangan yang mengarah pada Sirzech dan Serafall ke dunia lain.

" Leviathan ... " bisik Sirzech dan Serafall begitu mengenali simbol tersebut. Dari lingkaran sihir hitam itu, seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata dengan paras yang berbanding terbalik dengan usianya keluar dengan gaya sensual.

" Hai para pemimpin sekalian ... kalian telah salah mengirim undangan bagi pihak iblis. Seharusnya kalian mengirim padaku, Katarea Leviathan, Maou Leviathan sejati "

" Apa maumu kemari Katarea ? " tanya Sirzech. Azazel dan Michael tak mengambil tindakan, ini merupakan masalah internal bagi kaum iblis.

" Tentu saja untuk menolak perdamaian. Sebagai keturunan Maou sejati, aku menolak untuk bersekutu dengan malaikat jatuh yang kotor dan dengan malaikat yang munafik "

" Kau tak ingin menyerah ? " tanya Sirzech lagi. Katarea tertawa meremehkan " Kau mungkin merupakan iblis yang kuat Sirzech, tapi kau bukanlah yang terkuat. Hari ini, aku akan membunuh kau dan Serafall lalu kembali mengambil tahtaku yang telah kalian rebut. " Katarea melemparkan sebuah energi peledak yang dengan mudah Naruto teleport keluar hingga ledakan masif itu malah berbalik menghancurkan beberapa lintasan sihir dari penyihir.

" Brengsek kau iblis muda " gerutu Katarea. Naruto maju ke depan selangkah. " Anda tak pantas untuk berhadapan dengan Sera – sama, biarkan saya sebagai muridnya untuk melawan anda. "

" Oi Naruto kau yakin ? Ia berbeda dengan musuh – musuhmu sebelumnya " Naruto mengabaikan peringatan Azazel tersebut. Sementara Katarea memberikan tawa meremehkan. " Jangan sombong anak muda, kendati kau begitu terkenal di Underworld tak berarti kau mampu untuk menghadapiku. "

" Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba bukan ... Sera – sama saya permisi dulu " Serafall tersenyum kecil sebagai izin bagi Naruto. Katarea semakin kesal begitu mendapati fakta bahwa ia diabaikan, satu lagi mantra peledak ia lesatkan dan Naruto kembali menghentikannya namun kali ini dengan Kankara Formula.

" Ruangan ini terlalu kecil bagi kita Katarea – san. Mari kita bertarung di tempat lain " Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan mereka berdua ditransfer menuju langit luas di luar yang mana para pasukan penyihir telah berhasil dikalahkan semuanya.

Sirzech memberikan seringai kecilnya lalu menatap masing – masing pemimpin. " Sudah tidak ada yang menganggu lagi bukan ? Mari kita lanjutkan. Dan setelahnya kita dapat melihat penampilan gratis dari Naruto – kun "

 **XoX**

Ruangan Klub ORC

Rias, Issei, dan klon Naruto tiba dengan pemandangan yang tak dapat disangka oleh Rias dan Issei. Mereka semula mengira bahwa Gasper dalam keadaan bahaya atau terluka serius hingga membuat Dhampir itu mengaktifkan sacred gearnya namun pemandangan di depan mereka membuat mereka harus menelan bulat – bulat segala prediksi tersebut. Di ruangan klub terdapat 8 penyihir – dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri- terlentang berserakan dengan luka – luka berat dan tak jauh dari mereka terdapat sosok yang mereka yakini sebagai Gasper. Gasper saat ini tengah diselimuti oleh aura kehitaman yang membuat surai pirangnya menggelap, mata kirinya berwarna merah darah dan terlihat samar terdapat pola jarum jam yang berhenti dari mata kiri tersebut. Gasper hanya menatap kosong ke arah mereka. Begitu satu erangan datang dari Gasper, Issei dan Rias terlonjak mendapati Gasper berniat menyerang mereka.

" Sepertinya ia lepas kontrol " bisik klon Naruto berjalan santai ke depan Rias dan Issei yang masih bingung akan kondisi Gasper. Rias dan Issei memperhatikan dalam diam begitu dengan gerakan lambat tangan klon tersebut yang telah berwarna keemasan menangkap leher Gasper yang melesat ke arahnya dan tanpa ragu membanting tubuh dhampir itu ke lantai. Rias berniat untuk memprotes perlakuan kasar Naruto atas Gasper namun terhenti begitu melihat aura hitam yang menyelimuti Gasper perlahan terhisap ke dalam tangan emas klon Naruto.

" Tenang saja Gremory – sama, Gasper – kun akan baik – baik saja. Ah, akibat menyerap energi gelap Gasper tadi, aku akan kehilangan ekstensiku sebentar lagi. Jadi kembalilah ke ruangan rapat dan menjadi iblis muda yang baik. Kalian paham ? " Issei menggertakkan giginya mendengar nada menggurui dari klon Naruto.

' Baik klon maupun aslinya sama saja. Sama – sama menyebalkan ' batin Issei. Sementara Rias mengangguk kecil dan mengambil langkah untuk memeriksa keadaan Gasper. " Bagaimana dengan para penyihir ini ? " tanya Rias mengembalikan pandangannya pada klon Naruto yang mulai memudar. " Sudah kukatakan bukan, kalian hanya perlu kembali ke atas. Di bawah sini merupakan tugasku " Rias mengangguk sekali lagi dan mengambil sikap untuk menggendong Gasper akan tetapi Issei lebih tanggap dengan mengambil Gasper terlebih dahulu dalam gendongannya. Sang Sekiryuutei itu memberikan pandangan terakhir pada klon Naruto yang keberadaannya hanya terlihat tubuh bagian atasnya saja.

" Saat di pertunangan kemarin, aku telah salah menilaimu. Naruto – san ... aku akan bertambah kuat dan bila waktunya tiba aku akan menghajarmu " Klon Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman tipis sebelum dirinya benar – benar memudar. Rias yang mendengar deklarasi Issei hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan surai coklat dari pawnnya tersebut. " Kalau begitu kau harus latihan yang begitu keras, karena Naruto – san telah jauh berada di atasmu Ise "

" Ha'i Buchou " Issei mengangguk mantap dan berdiri di samping Rias bersiap untuk berteleport.

Sementara itu, di luar gedung Kuoh Akademi, puluhan ribu penyihir yang semula memadati langit sekitar Kuoh telah menghilang dan terlihat banyak penyihir yang telah ditangkap dan ditahan dengan menggunakan sihir khusus. Mengapa mereka tidak dimusnahkan langsung ? Alasannya adalah keberadaan Reni yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendiskusikan masalah para penyihir tersebut dengan ayahnya. Puluhan ribuan penyihir kelas menengah sekalipun dapat diselesaikan dengan kehadiran tiga pemegang Longinus muda yang berbakat, yakni Uchiha Sasuke, Lavinia Reni, dan Vali. Belum lagi dihitung dengan bantuan dari Ilya dan Le Fay yang kedua memegang KuroRyuu sang naga ketiadaan. Akan tetapi dari semua peran tersebut, Seekvaira mengambil peran penting sebagai pemimpin yang membuat strategi sehingga setiap serangan yang dikeluarkan efektif dan tak terbuang sia – sia. Irina yang datang lebih lambat hanya dapat menonton bagaimana kelompok tersebut seperti telah terlatih cukup lama melawan ribuan penyihir seakan mereka tak ada apa – apanya.

" Naruto – kun ! " pekikan kecil Ilya mengalihkan tatapan Seekvaira dan gadis itu hanya dapat mendengus kasar begitu mendapati Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan wanita paruh baya yang memiliki aura setingkat dengan Ultimate High Class Devil. Le Fay dan Reni beserta Vali telah berniat untuk ikut menyusul Naruto namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

" Kalian tak perlu menyusulnya. Ia tak meminta bantuan bukan ? Berarti ia telah meyakini bahwa ia sanggup untuk melawan wanita tersebut. Lebih baik kalian mengistirahatkan tubuh masing – masing. Kurasa malam ini akan menjadi begitu panjang " Sasuke memberikan penjelasan panjang yang membuat Reni dan Le Fay berkedip – kedip tak menyangka, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya atas reaksi kedua gadis tersebut.

" Ah, tak biasanya Uchiha – kun berbicara sebanyak ini " Reni menjawab kebingungan Sasuke dengan nada menggoda menghasilkan dengusan berat dari Sasuke. " Uhm sebenarnya aku enggan mengikuti saranmu Sasuke – san. Namun, aku akan mengikuti saranmu jika kau berjanji kita akan berduel lagi setelah ini "

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia dan Vali telah sering berduel dan seringkali hasilnya berakhir seimbang. Walaupun dari kedua belah pihak sama sekali belum all out dalam duel mereka.

" Nah, Katarea – san dapatkah kita memulai duel ini ? " Naruto bertanya sambil merilekskan pergelangan tangannya. Katarea mendecih. " Dengar bocah, aku tak memiliki urusan denganmu. Aku akan menghabisimu dengan cepat di sini dan selanjutnya mentormu yang jalang akan kuhabisi karena berani mengambil tahtaku. "

" Kau sebut apa tadi Serafall – sama ? " tanya Naruto dengan senyum Innocent namun nadanya dingin. Katarea sedikit terganggu akan ekspresi Naruto, akan tetapi kesombongan segera memenuhi dirinya dan ia mulai menggali kuburannya sendiri.

" Jalang, apa – "

Buak

Naruto tak memberi kesempatan untuk Katarea berbicara lebih banyak. Ia tak terima begitu mendengar mentornya yang begitu ia hormati dihina begitu rendah oleh wanita gila tahta di depannya itu. Katarea terseret mundur beberapa meter akan tamparan ringan Naruto, kendati tamparan tersebut hanyalah bersifat teguran namun itu menghasilkan ruam merah pada pipi keputihan Katarea.

" Berani kau menyentuh keturunan Leviathan, kau iblis sampah rendahan " Katarea mengamuk dan menembakkan demonic power dalam konsentrasi tinggi. Naruto tak bergerak di tempatnya membiarkan seluruh tembakan tersebut melewatinya, dan mentransfer beberapa demonic power terakhir untuk dikembalikan kepada Katarea.

" Kukembalikan milik anda " Katarea melotot begitu serangannya yang semula menargetkan Naruto berbalik ke arahnya, dengan sepasang sayapnya ia menukik ke bawah menghindari serangan tersebut. " Sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat " bisik Naruto, ia mulai diselimuti aura emas dan dalam sekejap ia berada dalam mode subspesies balance breakernya. Naruto berpindah ke belakang Katarea, dengan subspesiesnya penglihatan merupakan media nya untuk berteleport, selagi tempat tersebut dapat dijangkau matanya maka ia dapat berteleport sesuka hati.

Katarea mengetahui teknik tersebut. Ia membuat 4 lingkaran sihir di sekeliling tubuhnya dan menembakkan demonic power dalam konsentrasi, volume, dan laju berbeda untuk menghalangi Naruto mendekat.

" Longinusmu memang mengagumkan bocah. Namun, begitu aku mengerti cara kerjanya, Longinusmu hanyalah sampah " Naruto mengabaikan hinaan Katarea dan terus berteleport untuk menghindari sebuan demonic power, kelemahan dalam subspesies balance breakernya adalah ia tak dapat mentransfer esensi tubuhnya ke dimensi lain karena terlalu berfokus pada konsep teleport. Akan tetapi,Naruto memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengatasi kelemahan tersebut, ia mengesktrak dua berkas aura emas di masing – masing tangannya untuk membentuk dua kunai khasnya dan dengan gerakan simpel ia menepis demonic power yang mengarah padanya dengan kedua kunai tersebut. Dampaknya ? benda yang bersentuhan dengan kunai tersebut menghilang dipindahkan ke dimensi lain.

" Anda tak belajar dari kesalahan pertama anda huh Katarea –san " Naruto membuat sebuah lingkaran emas pada empat penjuru yang mengeluarkan serangan serupa dengan Katarea sehingga serangan tersebut berakhir menjadi ledakan – ledakan kecil layaknya kembang api di sekitar Katarea.

' Sial ... ' batin Katarea begitu area penglihatannya tertutupi oleh ledakan di sekitarnya, ia dapat bertahan dari efek ledakan di sekitarnya menggunakan lingkaran sihir pertahanannya.

Syut

Mendnegar suara benda yang dilemparkan, tangan Katarea refleks untuk menangkap benda tersebut yang merupakan kunai milik Naruto.

 **Sring**

Naruto muncul di depan Katarea dan dengan gerakan halus mengambil Kunainya yang berada pada Katarea, tangan kirinya telah mengkonsentrasikan demonic power dalam kapasitas menengah dan dengan gerakan cepat yang bahkan tak dapat ditangkap sepenuhnya oleh Katarea, ia telah terlempar dan merasakan perutnya kebas akan pukulan tersebut.

DUARR

Gedung kelas yang berada di bagian timur segera berlubang akibat pendaratan Katarea. Naruto perlahan melayang merendah tak jauh dari gedung tersebut, matanya menyipit begitu merasakan konsentrasi energi Katarea bukannya melemah malah semakin meningkat, irisnya mulai diselimuti bintik emas dan ia dapat melihat Katarea tengah meminum sebuah cairan dari seekor ular kehitaman yang telah ia sobek.

" Kau akan menerima akibatnya rendahan ... " desis Katarea mengeluarkan aura yang begitu kuat, membuat gedung yang telah kehilangan keseimbangannya tersebut benar – benar runtuh, debu tebal menutupi keberadaan Katarea dan Naruto segera menghindar ke kiri begitu matanya menangkap jari Katarea memanjang dan mengeras ingin menikamnya.

" RASAKAN ... RASAKAN ... RASAKAN ... RASAKAN ITU RENDAHAN HAHAHAHA " Katarea tertawa bengis begitu melihat Naruto terus menghindar dari serangannya, total terdapat 10 jari yang mengincarnya saat ini dan gerakan Manuver yang Naruto lakukan berhasil membuat Naruto hanya menerima beberapa luka gores kendati jari – jari tersebut telah diselimuti oleh energi iblis yang mematikan.

" Kau terus berceloteh mengenai kemuliaanmu sebagai keturunan dari Maou Leviathan terdahulu namun hanya untuk melawan murid dari penggantimu saja kau membutuhkan bantuan pihak lain ... keh menggelikan "

" Berisik ! Kau tak punya hak untuk mengomentariku di saat kau hanya dapat mengandalkan longinusmu itu " Serangan – serangan dari Katarea semakin cepat dan destruktif.

' Baiklah, jika ia berkata begitu ' batin Naruto begitu menghindari lagi dua jari yang mengincarnya dari depan dan belakang. Naruto menonaktifkan kemampuan Longinusnya hingga ia kembali seperti sebelumnya, dua jari mengincar Naruto dari depan akan tetapi tak seperti sebelumnya, Naruto menangkap kedua jari tersebut dengan tangan yang telah terselimuti energi demonic.

" HAAAAAAAAAA " Naruto berteriak nyaring begitu menarik kedua jari itu hingga membuat Katarea yang sedari tadi tak bergerak juga ikut terseret, Katarea berusaha menahan tarikan Naruto dengan menyerang Naruto dari segala arah akan tetapi Naruto dengan mudah menghindari serangan tersebut sambil terus menarik dua jari yang sedari tadi genggam.

Katarea tak mampu lagi menahan tarikan Naruto, ia mulai melayang dan dibantingkan keras ke tanah sebelum sempat mengepakkan sayapnya.

DUARRR

Kawah berukuran sedang terbentuk di tengah lapangan upacara Kuoh Akademi. " Aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang, dengan teknik terbaruku " Naruto menggunakan kembali subspesies balance breakernya. Kedua tangannya menyatu, kemudia tangan kirinya menengadah ke langit.

 **Bansho Tenin**

Para pemimpin fraksi dan tim Naruto beserta yang lainnya hanya menatap bingung akan teknik Naruto karena setelahnya mereka tak melihat apapun yang terjadi. Katarea menyeringai sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya, tepat ketika ia berbalik, wajahnya dan seluruh penonton lain memucat mendapati di langit 2 buah meteor tengah mengarah pada Katarea.

DUAR DUAR

Lapangan Kuoh Akademi rusak parah atas hantaman kedua meteor tersebut. Debu dan asap tebal menyatu di udara, beruntung pasukan tim Naruto yang dikoordinasikan Sona dan Seekvaira bergerak cepat untuk membangun Kekkai agar peristiwa itu tidak diketahui oleh manusia biasa.

Asap tebal masih terus menutupi area tersebut dan Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk menghilangkan asap tersebut dengan menebaskan pedangnya ke udara kosong, pandangan di depan mereka telah dapat disangka, Naruto dengan keadaan baik – baik saja berdiri di mulut kawah raksasa dan sudah dipastikan Katarea musnah.

Para pemimpin fraksi hanya tersenyum kecil dari dalam ruangan mereka, melihat hasil pertarungan yang telah dapat diprediksi tersebut. Akan tetapi ... semua ini belum selesai

Krak Krak

Seluruh ekstensi yang berada di Kuoh Akademi hanya dapat mengigil merasakan energi terkonsentrasi begitu dalam hadir bersamaan dengan hadirnya retakan dimensi di tengah langit kota Kuoh.

Sirzech, Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, dan Naruto memfokuskan pandangan mereka begitu mereka mengenal pemilik dari energi tersebut.

Retakan di langit itu semakin melebar akan tetapi tak ada satupun yang bergerak untuk mencegah itu terjadi.

Prang

Seluruh ekstensi tersebut menahan nafas mereka begitu langit di atas mereka pecah berantakan seperti kaca dengan retakan yang berdiameter 5 meter lebih menunjukkan seorang gadis kecil yang didampingi oleh dua pemuda bersurai pirang dan hitam. Pria bersurai pirang yang berada di sebelah kanan gadis tersebut mengenakan pakaian bangsawan Eropa, dan sarung pedang di pinggangnya membuat beberapa orang melebarkan mata, itu Avalon, sarung pedang khusus yang diciptakan untuk menahan kekuatan dari Excalibur, sudah dipastikan dalam sarung pedang tersebut terdapat Excalibur Ruler, salah satu dari 7 pecahan Excalibur, sementara itu pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tampang malas ditambah gestur menopang sebuah tongkat emas di pundaknya.

" Nii – sama " bisik Le Fay begitu mengenali pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

" Katarea gagal ya ? " Gadis mungil itu melayang turun dengan ekspresi blanknya. Seluruh ekstensi yang berada di tempat tersebut segera mengerti bahwa gadis itu adalah sumber dari tekanan energi yang begitu dalam itu seakan tiada batasnya.

" K – kau Ophis bukan ? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini ? " Azazel bertanya dengan nada bergetar, nada bergetar itu menunjukkan ketakutan dan juga keterkejutan. Seluruh iblis muda terkecuali Issei dan Asia menelan ludah mendengar nama dari gadis tersebut. Makhluk supranatural mana yang tidak mengetahui Ophis, Uroboros Dragon, naga yang kekuatannya tak terbatas dan diisukan membuat God of Bibble merinding ketakutan.

Ophis menunjukkan dua jarinya ke depan. " Aku hanya punya dua tujuan di sini. " Jari telunjuk Ophis bergeser menuju Vali. " Pertama, aku ingin membawa anggotaku kembali ". Seluruh mata tertuju pada Vali yang hanya tersenyum kecil, ia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap naganya dan terbang menuju retakan dimensi tersebut.

Terjadi perbincangan sebentar antara tiga pemuda tersebut yang tak dapat didengar orang lain. Terakhir pemuda bersurai pirang itu melihat sebentar pada Le Fay dan Naruto lalu memberikan senyuman kecil sebelum menghilang bersama dengan retakan dimensi tersebut.

" Kedua ... " Seluruh atensi kembali tertuju pada Ophis, kali ini Ophis tak menunjuk melainkan secara tiba – tiba hadir di depan Naruto. " Membawa asetku yang berharga ini "

 **TBC**

 **Oke, saya tahu bahwa ini sangat terlambat dari jadwal update biasanya. Saya hanya dapat mengucapkan maaf atas hal tersebut, hal ini diakibatkan jadwal ujian saya yang begitu padat dan juga adanya masalah pribadi yang membuat saya galau dalam seminggu terakhir ( Sekarang masih #malah curhat). Untuk pertanyaan dari reviewer sebelumnya ada yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto jadi agak menyebalkan ... uhm itu ada tujuannya tersendiri dan telah kukatakan bukan bahwa Naruto akan menjadi gray pada beberapa arc ke depan. Hmm mengenai harem selanjutnya ... masih belum ada yang nebak benar nih hehehe ... Sebenarnya aku bermaksud mengeluarkannya di sini akan tetapi belum sempat yah mungkin di chap depan. Ah, untuk arc Sona ini akan ada 4 Chap, karena aku ingin menekankan pada awal konflik romance pada arc ini. Selanjutnya setelah ini akan lompat pada konflik Kyoto atau rating game, tergantung pada kondisi. Untuk mengenai misteri ayah Naruto, akan diungkap secara perlahan, enggak asyik dong kalau misterinya cepat terungkap hehe. Lalu masih ada reader yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto sepertinya overpower ... nih kujelasin singkat profilnya Dulio Gesualdo, Dulio merupakan yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh Gereja menjadi seorang ksatria sejak masih belia, ia memiliki kemampuan sihir, pedang, dan martial arts kelas atas yang sejajar dengan kelas Ultimate, bahkan Vali di canon pernah mengatakan bahwa Dulio merupakan satu – satunya pemegang Longinus yang sangat Vali ingin kalahkan, dalam Brave Saint ia mendapat kartu Joker yang berarti setara dengan Mutated dan jumlah sayap atau energinya setara dengan Michael, sang Archangel. Itu semua belum didukung oleh kecerdikannya mengingat ia merupakan pemimpin dari DxD. Canis Lykaon dan Regulus Nemea yang Naruto miliki penggunaannya terbatas, Naruto tak bisa menggunakan Canis Lykaon jika Tobio sedang menggunakannya sedangkan Regulus Nemea hanya dapat digunakan saat Balance Breaker. Terlebih, aku tak ingin membuat ini menjadi mainstream dimana Naruto bisa bertarung pedang imbang dengan Dulio, maka dari itu Naruto butuh Canis Lykaon untuk mengimbangi kemampuan berpedang Dulio. Nantikan saja pertarungan mereka nantinya yang saya prediksi akan keluar pada arc ini atau arc depan.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 14 : Sona Sitri, My First Female Friend** **. ( New Problem, Gray, and Troublesome )**

 **Underworld**

Underworld yang menjadi rumah bagi Akuma dan Da – tenshi pada malam harinya tak terlihat begitu berbeda dengan keadaan siang, hanya langit ungunya sedikit menggelap dari biasa dengan beberapa bintang layaknya di dunia manusia yang menghiasi mendampingi 7 bulan yang memang sedari dulu telah ada dan bahkan dapat dilihat jelas walaupun sedang siang.

Bintang- bintang itu merupakan ciptaan dari Ajuka Astaroth atau kini disebut sebagai Maou Beelzebub setelah pihak Anti Satan ( New Devil ) memenangkan Civil War hingga memaksa para Old Satan menetap di daerah terasing Meikai. Masih membahas tempat terasing di Meikai, tepatnya di tengah hutan terdapat sebuah gua, begitu gelap dan memberikan kesan yang pantas untuk iblis, mengerikan. Di pintu gua tersebut seekor naga bersisik biru terlihat duduk santai dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lipatan kedua kaki depannya. Naga itu merupakan Tiamat, Dragon King terkuat dan sekarang merupakan familiar dari Ajuka yang bertugas untuk menjaga pintu gua tersebut yang merupakan laboratorium milik Ajuka yang terbesar.

Di dalam laboratorium tersebut dipenuhi dengan tabung – tabung raksasa yang menyimpan berbagai tubuh makhluk hidup, di bagian tengah terdapat super computer yang memiliki monitor raksasa tepat di depan monitor tersebut terdapat Ajuka yang duduk bersandar pada kursinya. Kedua irisnya fokus pada data – data algoritma yang hadir dalam monitornya.

" Hasilnya persis seperti yang Azazel berikan padaku. Sepertinya aku harus berhenti menyangkal fakta ini, akan tetapi makhluk apa sebenarnya dia … " bisik Ajuka pada dirinya sendiri. Maou tercerdas itu menekan satu tombol pada super komputernya dan computer itu nonaktif segera. Ia bangkit berdiri, dan mulai berjalan menuju sisi timur laboratorium yang dipenuhi rak – rak buku. Ajuka tersenyum sendiri begitu melihat rak – rak buku itu mulai berdebu karena Naruto yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu di sana telah jarang datang akibat harus memenuhi syarat akhir untuk menjadi Lord Uzumaki.

Ajuka tersentak begitu mengingat sesuatu yang penting setelah memikirkan Naruto. Ia mulai berjalan keluar gua. Ia tak dapat berteleport dalam gua tersebut karena ia telah memasang segel untuk menghindari siapapun memasuki guanya tanpa izin.

" Tiamat … aku akan ke Abaddon Mansion sebentar. Tolong jaga tempat ini seperti biasa " pesan Ajuka. Naga biru itu seketika berubah menjadi gadis cantik dan seksi yang memiliki surai biru muda. Ia melompat girang ke Ajuka yang bersiap untuk berteleport " Apa ini terkait dengan Naru – chan ? " Tanya Tiamat girang, Naruto merupakan sosok adik kecil baginya, dan terkadang Tiamat ikut membantu Naruto berlatih.

" Kau benar Tiamat, aku pergi dulu "

" Ha'i hati – hati dan jangan lupa bawalah Naru – chan kemari, sudah sangat lama aku tidak menggodanya hihihi " Ajuka sweatdrop mendengar kikikan Tiamat, ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan segera menghilang mengabaikan pesan terakhir familiarnya.

XoX

 **Kuoh Akademi**

Keadaan begitu tegang saat ini, masih belum ada yang melakukan gerakan paska deklarasi Ophis. Selang beberapa detik tersebut, Sasuke diam – diam telah mengaktifkan Sharinggannya dan menyadari ada hal yang janggal. Tak ingin terlalu lama berspekulasi, Sasuke mengaktifkan kemampuan Tsukoyomi dari Sharingannya, pemuda demi-god itu memperoleh sedikit lagi petunjuk begitu melihat ke direksi Naruto. Tanpa bersuara ia melepas tekniknya pada Ophis dengan cepat.

 **Enton : Kagutsuchi**

Ophis melompat mundur begitu area di sekitar Naruto dilindungi oleh api kehitaman yang begitu panas. Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Kingnya, memberikan tepukan teguran pada pemuda pirang tersebut untuk melepas teknik musuh " Sadarlah Dobe, ini ilusi "

 **Sharingan**

Sasuke berhasil melepas ilusi area yang begitu kuat itu dengan kemampuan khusus dari iris merahnya. Seluruh makhluk supranatural bahkan para pemimpin sekalipun sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah diserang oleh Ilusi yang begitu kuat, keadaan kembali begitu semula persis seperti saat – saat Naruto membunuh Katarea. Vali masih berada di samping Azazel dengan tatapan shok.

" Di atas " ujar Koneko, ia yang menggunakan senjutsunya pertama kali menyadari adanya musuh. Tanpa banyak bersuara makhluk supranatural lainnya ikut menengadah menemukan seorang pemuda yang begitu dikenali oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Cukup lama bagimu untuk menyadariku teknik yang sebelumnya Uchiha Sasuke. " Pemuda asing yang menggunakan jubah serba putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dari kepala hingga tubuh itu memulai perbincangan. Dari jubah putihnya itu hanya terlihat sepasang sinar merah yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai mata, jubah putihnya tidak polos terdapat beberapa ornament seperti garis lengkung dan lurus yang membentuk pola tertentu.

Sasuke tak menjawab ucapan pemuda tersebut, sibuk mengenggam katananya. Demi – god itu bersiap jika saja terjadi lagi serangan tiba – tiba ataupun sihir ilusi area seperti sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan yang dahulu, ilusi yang barusan terlihat begitu nyata dan tak dapat dibatalkan dengan mudah, berkat dukungan Grayfia ia berhasil mematahkan ilusi tersebut. Jika tanpa sharingan, ia juga tak akan menyadari bahwa mereka semua telah terjebak dalam ilusi.

" Yare – yare, ada apa ini ? Mengapa bisa makhluk sepertimu datang ke pesta kami tanpa undangan dan tanpa pemberitahuan huh ? " Azazel bertanya dengan nada santainya walaupun gestur nya sama sekali tak sesuai dengan nada bicaranya.

" Tenang saja aku datang dengan damai. Tujuanku sudah kusampaikan melalui teknik yang sebelumnya. Tentu kalian paham bukan ? " Pertanyaan dari pengacau itu memberikan intimidasi yang begitu kentara pada seluruh anggota aliansi tiga fraksi.

" Maaf saja, sampai saat ini aku belum tertarik untuk bergabung dengan organisasi tak jelas kalian. Tim ku telah memiliki tujuan sendiri yakni menjelajahi dunia dan lagipula saat ini masih banyak daftar orang yang ingin kukalahkan khukhu " Vali menolak dengan enteng ajakan dari wakil Khaos Brigade tersebut, hal itu juga sekaligus memberikan penjelasan kepada seluruh anggota aliansi terutama Azazel bahwa ia sama sekali tak terlibat dalam Khaos Brigade sebagaimana yang telah ditampilkan dalam ilusi sebelumnya.

" Sampaikan pada Ophis jawabanku sama seperti sebelumnya " Naruto ikut menyuarakan penolakan atas tawaran kedua dari Ophis yang disampaikan oleh wakilnya tersebut. Pembawa pesan itu tak menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan hanya saja sinar mata merahnya sedikit meredup mendapati dua penolakan beruntun itu.

" Begitu ya … sayang sekali " tangan kanan pemuda tersebut terangkat dan para pemimpin telah bersiaga jika saja perwakilan organisasi teroris itu berniat menggunakan jalan kekerasan untuk mencapai tujuannya, akan tetapi belum sempat bagi siapapun bertindak, satu kilatan emas yang hadir di belakang pemuda itu menghentikan seluruh tindakan antisipasi yang disiapkan para pemimpin.

 **Sring**

Dalam satu kilatan emas, Naruto telah berdiri di belakang sosok tersebut dengan tubuh yang terselimuti oleh aura keemasan. Iris matanya berubah menjadi perpaduan antara biru dan emas, itu merupakan perubahan Naruto di kala ia memasuki mode subspesies balance breakernya. Mode yang memberikannya kemampuan berteleport ke mana saja asalkan dapat dijangkau dengan pandangan matanya.

" Jangan bergerak ! " desis Naruto berbahaya seraya menempelkan ujung lancip dari kunai bercabang tiganya pada leher pemuda tersebut. Hanya dengan sedikit tekanan, kepala musuh akan segera terpisah dari tubuhnya.

" Turunkan tanganmu dan berlututlah " Intruksi dari Naruto hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi sosok yang ia ancam, ia masih dengan enteng mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan pemuda pirang itu tak segan – segan menebas kepala musuhnya itu.

Jrashh

Kunai cabang tiga itu meleleh begitu api keunguan melapisi tubuh pemuda tersebut. Menyadari begitu bahayanya api itu bagi entitas iblis sepertinya, Naruto berteleport ke samping Serafall.

 **Sring**

" Kau baik – baik saja Naru – tan ? " Tanya Serafall dengan nada khawatir, tatapan khawatir juga datang dari anggota tim Naruto, Seekvaira, dan Sona.

" Saya baik – baik saja Sera – sama, anda tak perlu khawatir " Serafall menghela nafas lega dan kembali menatap serius ke udara pada musuh yang jubahnya kini telah dilapisi oleh percikan – percikan api keunguan. " Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengalahkanku seperti dulu lagi Uzumaki Naruto "

" Baiklah aku hanyalah seorang pembawa pesan. Pesan sudah kusampaikan maka aku akan kembali … ah aku ingat bahwa aku masih memiliki pesan terakhir – " Pemuda itu memotong ucapannya sendiri begitu ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai kaku, matanya melirik ke tubuhnya dan mendapati es yang mulai merambat dari kakinya. Tak sampai di sana, sebuah bulatan power destruction yang terbagi dua masing – masing dari kanan dan kiri muncul dan mulai bergerak untuk menjepitnya.

DUARRRRRRRRRRRR

Hanya sekejap bulatan itu kembali menyatu membuat ledakan yang begitu besar akan tetapi bola power destruction itu masih melayang di udara menghasilkan aliran listrik yang mengerikan.

" Well … well … serangan yang luar biasa dari dua Maou, pantas saja Old Satan dapat kalian tumbangkan, karena pemimpin Anti – satan merupakan mutan – mutan seperti kalian Sirzech dan Serafall "

" Tapi, sayang sekali keberuntungan berada di tanganku " Seluruh mata para generasi muda terbelalak melihat pemuda itu muncul tanpa luka ataupun lecet sama sekali di atas teknik milik Sirzech. Sebuah kilatan emas hadir pada tangan pemuda itu dan ia segera menebaskannya kepada serangan milik Sirzech, alhasil serangan itu hancur tanpa bersisa.

" Sudah kukatakan bukan … aku datang kemari dengan damai dan tentunya aku juga ingin perpisahan yang damai. Aku kemari hanya membawakan pesan dari pemimpin kami Ophis. "

"Seranganmu meleset Sirzech … " komentar Azazel bosan.

" Kau benar entah mengapa aku kehilangan fokusku di detik – detik terakhir " Sirzech mengeluhkan hal tersebut, entah mengapa di detik – detik terakhir eksekusi tekniknya ia kehilangan fokusnya mendadak, seperti pikirannya berubah menjadi kosong seketika.

" Telos Karma, aku yakin itu berkat tiruan dari Longinusku " deduksi Sasuke.

Michael sedari tadi berusaha bersikap tenang. Akhirnya setelah melihat bahwa mereka akan kesulitan jika harus menangani pemuda misterius itu apalagi berada di bumi yang menjadi rumah bagi manusia membuatnya mulai melunak untuk bernegosiasi. " Jika begitu, silakan bagimu untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirmu itu dan kami akan membiarkanmu pergi "

" Anda sangat bijaksana Michael – dono, aku sudah menantikan itu datang dari bibirmu " respon perwakilan organisasi teroris itu tanpa beban. " Ophis menginginkanmu Uzumaki Naruto untuk melepaskan segel yang kau gunakan pada Longinus Innovate Clearku. Jika tidak, maka ia akan datang kemari mengambil paksa seluruh Longinus yang berada di tempat ini "

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Setelah memperoleh anggukan dari para pemimpin Naruto mengirimkan seberkas aura emas yang segera memasuki tubuh pemuda tersebut. Seluruh peserta aliansi juga tak keberatan dengan keputusan yang telah Naruto ambil, melawan Ophis yang bahkan kekuatannya menyetarai God of Bibble akan menjadi masalah yang besar memang terdapat kemungkinan kecil kemenangan akan tetapi resiko kehancurannya lebih tinggi sehingga untuk saat ini mereka lebih memilih berdamai, toh Khaos Brigade cepat atau lambat akan segera dibasmi.

Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar lalu melihat tubuhnya yang telah disinari aura emas redup. " Terima kasih atas kerja samanya … dan sampai jumpa di pertarungan berikutnya. **Declare of War, Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou, Telos Karma, Absolute Demise, dan Slash Dog** kalian semua akan berada dalam genggamanku khukhu "

Krak Krak

Langit yang berada di sekitar pemuda itu retak secara perlahan sebelum membuka celah dimensi. Tidak ada satupun yang bergerak untuk menginterupsi begitu tubuh itu tersedot ke dalam retakan itu.

" Yah kurasa yang tadi itu adalah kekacauan terakhir malam ini. Vali, Tobio kita pulang ! " Azazel yang pertama kali bereaksi akan kejadian tersebut. Da – tenshi mesum itu menganggap sudah tak ada yang perlu diperbincangkan, persetujuan aliansi telah ditandatangani, dan mereka hanya perlu melakukan pertemuan sekali lagi tentunya dengan susunan kepemimpinan yang lengkap untuk membahas langkah menumpas Khaos Brigade.

" Anda benar Azazel – dono. Kami juga akan undur diri, Lucifer – dono, Leviathan – dono, dan semuanya. Irina – san, sebaiknya anda ikut bersama kami terlebih dahulu, besok anda akan bergabung dengan Kuoh Akademi sebagai perwakilan dari Heaven. " Michael dan Gabriel ikut undur diri, 6 pasang sayap di masing – masing punggung Michael dan Gabriel membawa kedua malaikat itu melayang ke udara menuju rumah asal mereka, Heaven.

Azazel beserta kedua muridnya juga terlebih dahulu menghilang tanpa pamitan resmi.

" Serafall … aku akan kembali ke Meikai sekarang untuk membahas ini dengan para tetua. Bagaimana denganmu ? "

" Ha'i aku juga akan kembali ke Mansion Sitri bersama So – tan. Naru – tan kau juga harus ikut denganku, Aju – tan pasti sudah di sana " Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bodoh.

" Eh ? Memangnya aku salah apa Sera – sama ? "

" Tidak – tidak, Naru – tan tak memiliki salah apa – apa hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami berdua bicarakan "

" Ah begitu baiklah. Tapi bolehkah aku membawa beberapa anggotaku ? " balas Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Ravel.

" Tentu saja. Selagi kau bersiap maka aku dan So – tan akan berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Naru – tan "

" Tsubaki aku akan kembali besok, jika aku terlambat aku ingin kau mengorganisir anggota OSIS untuk melakukan pekerjaan rutin mereka seperti biasa " pesan Sona sebelum berangkat dengan kakaknya bersamaan dengan Sirzech yang membawa serta istrinya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya melihat Sirzech tidak membuat kegaduhan terlebih dahulu dengan bersikap manja pada adik perempuannya. ' Mungkin ia masih harus berusaha mengembalikan kewibawaannya pasca pembatalan pertunangan kemarin ' batin Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia berjalan menuju Rias dan Issei yang masih memapah Gasper yang belum sadarkan diri.

" Gremory – sama, Sekiryuutei sampaikan salamku untuk Gasper, aku masih memiliki beberapa urusan. Tenang saja, dalam waktu dekat kita akan berjumpa kembali. " Naruto memberikan senyuman kecil melihat wajah Gasper yang seperti terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah, iris birunya bergulir pada Asia sebentar menatap lama gadis pirang tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali pada anggota Tim dan juga Kingnya.

Tepat ketika Naruto akan melangkah pada mereka, Issei bersuara.

" Naruto – san … "

" Apa sosok tadi begitu kuat ? Apa kau yakin dapat mengalahkannya ? " Issei melanjutkan pertanyaannya tanpa menunggu Naruto untuk berbalik. Ekspresi yang lain ikut tegang, tentunya mereka menyadari dari pecakapan singkat tadi bahwa Naruto pernah berhadapan langsung dengan perwakilan organisasi teroris yang selamat setelah menerima serangan dari kedua Maou.

" Ia jauh lebih kuat dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa kita beruntung ia hanya datang sebagai pembawa pesan. Untuk mengalahkannya, aku yakin bersama yang lain aku dapat melakukannya. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya " jawab Naruto lancar tanpa ada keraguan dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju Seekvaira.

" Yo Seekvaira … maaf menganggu waktumu menyusun Mecha ya hehe " Gadis pirang yang menjadi King dari Naruto itu tak mengambil pusing untuk menjawab sapaan aneh Naruto. " Apa kau ingin agar aku membujuk Obaa – san agar tak memarahimu lagi setelah mendengar kabar ini ? "

" eh ? Ketahuan ya ? " bisik Naruto pelan dengan ekspresi seperti anak kecil merajuk. Naruto kembali menatap balik Kingnya kali ini dengan binar memohon yang terpampang jelas pada kedua iris birunya.

" Kumohon .. "

" Hentikan itu, kau terlihat sangat menjijikkan sekarang! " bentak Seekvaira keras.

" Ayolah Mecha – Onna " Naruto masih terus membujuk. Alis gadis pirang berkacamata itu berkedut mendengar julukan tersebut. Jarinya memijit pelipisnya sebentar, memiliki Queen dengan sifat kekanak – kanakan seperti Naruto benar – benar menguras energinya.

" Tidak. Terlebih anggap ini sebagai balasan atas memanggil kami seenaknya. "

" Ya itu benar Mael – kun, kau tahu Obaa – san dan kami sedang di teras dan menggelar upacara minum teh di saat kau menteleport kami mendadak " Reni ikut menyuarakan penolakannya.

" Kau juga Reni – san ! " Naruto berteriak frustasi, tatapan memohon Naruto tujukan pada Le Fay " Le Fay – san aku mohon. "

" Ha'i tak masalah Naruto – san. Aku yakin Kushina – sama akan mengerti " Naruto berteriak kegirangan menerima persetujuan dari gadis pirang muda tersebut. " Ah, terima kasih Le Fay – san kau memang berbeda dibanding dengan ketiga gadis kuning itu, mereka jahat " Ujar Naruto yang kini telah berada di samping Le Fay memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Reni, Ravel , dan Seekvaira.

" Hentikan itu dobe. Kau masih memiliki agenda bersama dengan Serafall – sama, Ajuka – sama, dan lagi mendampingi Kunou – hime di Kyoto. " tegur Sasuke yang mulai jengah atas perdebatan kekanak – kanakan ini.

" Ah, kau benar Sasuke. Kau dan Ravel ikutlah bersamaku, aku ingin menjemput Kunou – hime terlebih dahulu sebelum kita menemui Ajuka – sama dan Serafall – sama "

" Baiklah. Silakan pimpin langkahnya Naruto – kun " respon Ravel sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus. Naruto berdiri berdampingan dengan Ravel dan Sasuke. " Baiklah kami pergi dulu, sampai berjumpa nanti di pertemuan iblis muda. "

Kilatan kuning menjadi tanda bahwa Naruto bersama dua anggotanya telah pergi.

" Gremory – san, maaf atas kekacauan itu tadi atas nama Agares aku sungguh menyesal harus bertingkah seperti itu di depan anda " Seekvaira membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

" Geez … kau selalu ketat seperti Sona ya … sudah berulang kali bukan aku memintamu memanggil nama depanku saja. Ah, dan satu lagi aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan keributan tadi. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu dekat dengan para anggotamu " jawab Rias yang komplit dengan komentar pula.

" Terima kasih atas pengertiannya Rias – san, kurasa begitulah cara yang tepat untuk menjalin hubungan baik bersama para anggotamu bukan ? " Seekvaira tersenyum kecil menerima anggukan cepat dari penerus Gremory, ia berpaling pada Ilya dan dua Magician kontrak Naruto.

" Kita kembali, Obaa – san pasti kesepian saat kita pergi "

" Ah padahal aku ingin bersama Naruto – kun " protes Ilya. Ketiga gadis pirang itu mengabaikan protes itu dan bersiap berteleport. Rias hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat hanya mereka yang tersisa di tempat itu, alisnya sedikit berkedut begitu menyadari bahwa ia yang tersisa untuk membereskan kekacauan di Kuoh Akademi ini.

" Uhmm Buchou " Rias tersentak dari pikirannya begitu mendengar suara gadis yang memanggilnya dengan ragu – ragu. " Ada apa Asia ? " Tanya Rias melihat satu – satunya gadis pirang di timnya terlihat ragu – ragu sejenak. Iris blue green nya terus mengekori tangan mungil Asia yang mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya.

" Apa ini milik Naruto – san ? Aku tak mengerti bagaimana, tapi saat aku tersadar benda ini telah berada dalam saku rok ku " Rias melebarkan matanya melihat Kunai bercabang tiga khas milik Naruto yang berada di tangan Asia, tatapannya kembali pada tempat Naruto berdiri sebelumnya.

Pewaris muda Gremory itu berpikir sejak kapan Naruto meletakkan kunai itu pada saku Asia. " Kau dapat menyimpannya Asia, aku tak terlalu mengenal Naruto – san akan tetapi setahuku di antara seluruh iblis muda di Meikai ia adalah yang terkuat dan paling misterius. Terkadang ia bisa sangat baik dan juga jahat di waktu yang sama. Kau memerlukan otak yang jenius untuk dapat memahami apa yang berada dalam pikirannya "

" Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa Naruto – san merupakan orang yang baik Buchou ? Ia bahkan telah menyerang dan merugikanmu dan belum lagi setelah pertunangan tersebut, ia menyerang kami " Issei terbakar emosi mendengar pernyataan Rias tersebut.

" Issei – kun, kau harus mengingat bahwa Naruto – san sama sekali tak pernah berkeinginan untuk melawan kita. Ia telah memperingatkan kita untuk tak menghalanginya dan tapi kita malah memprovokasinya, jika hal itu sampai ketahuan di tangan pemimpin, Buchou akan mendapat masalah " tegur Yuuto.

" Apa yang dikatakan Yuuto benar. Walaupun aku kecewa atas keberpihakan Naruto pada Raiser pada pertunangan sebelumnya, aku telah memahami mengapa Naruto – san mengambil langkah tersebut, ia hanya ingin melindungi temannya walaupun temannya itu brengsek sekalipun. Kau tahu, Gasper dapat berada bersama kita adalah hasil dari campur tangan Naruto – san. Jadi berhentilah berpikiran negatif, aku yakin Naruto – san memiliki alasan tersendiri yang tak dapat kita duga "

" ara ara kau terdengar seperti sangat mengagumi Naruto – san Buchou fufufu "

" Diam Akeno! " teriak Rias frustasi akan komentar Queennya yang selalu berakhir dengan godaan. " Ha … simpan energi kalian untuk perbincangan ini, kita masih harus memulihkan keadaan Kuoh Akademi … Tsubaki – san mau kah kau ikut membantu ? " Tsubaki mengangguk kecil atas pertanyaan Rias. Dan dengan berakhirnya perbincangan singkat itu, mereka segera bekerja sama memulihkan keadaan Kuoh Akademi.

XoX

 **Mansion Sitri**

Sitri merupakan salah satu Pillar dari 72 Pillar iblis murni yang masih bertahan hingga saat ini. Mereka dikenal dengan kelihaian dalam sihir manipulasi elemen air, yang bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi Serafall Leviathan yang telah melepas status pewarisnya kepada adiknya karena mengambil kursi Maou mampu mengkombinasi elemen air dan angin dengan begitu terampil membentuk manipulasi yang jauh lebih mengerikan manipulasi rahasia umum, kendali Serafall atas es begitu mengerikan hingga mampu membentuk teknik Celcius Cross Trigger yang membuat membekukan satu benua bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Akan tetapi, bukanlah Maou ini yang akan kita bahas … melainkan Sona Sitri, pewaris dari Sitri.

Sona Sitri merupakan gadis yang ketat, serius, dan teliti. Akan tetapi dibalik sifat kerasnya itu, ia perhatian akan orang – orang yang berada di sekitarnya, gadis itu berangkat ke kota Kuoh untuk menemani Rias karena ia tahu tabiat Rias dan tak bisa berhenti khawatir hingga membuatnya tak ingin meninggalkan sahabat atau rivalnya sendiri sebelum sahabat atau rivalnya itu menemukan orang yang tepat untuk memandu Rias.

Kejeniusan yang sepertinya menjadi nilai plus bagi Sitri juga berada dalam dirinya, walaupun memiliki kendali sihir yang masih berada di bawah kakaknya, ia berhasil digolongkan sebagai Five Strongest Youth bersama dengan Rias, Sairaorg, Seekvaira, dan Naruto hanya dengan mengandalkan kejeniusan otaknya dalam menilai situasi yang memungkinkannya menyusun strategi yang bahkan dapat menyetarai musuh yang memiliki kemampuan jauh di atasnya. Berkat kejeniusannya itu juga dahulu ia berhasil membebaskan dari pernikahan yang diatur oleh para tetua kepadanya.

Pagi ini, seluruh anggota keluarga Sona berada di ruangan tamu. Di ruangan yang luas, mewah, dan megah itu didominasi warna biru yang telah menjadi symbol bagi Sitri, pernak – pernik di ruangan itu terlihat elegan dan teratur, beberapa maid terlihat hilir mudik hanya untuk mengantarkan beberapa biscuit dan gelas teh untuk menjamu beberapa tamu yang datang pagi itu.

Di ruangan itu selain terdapat Lord dan Lady Sitri beserta kedua putrinya, masih ada wajah – wajah lain seperti Kushina Uzumaki yang datang bersama Seekvaira dan Lord Agares, terdapat Naruto yang duduk berdampingan dengan Kunou dan Ravel, terdapat satu sisi kosong di kiri Ravel akan tetapi Sasuke memilih untuk berdiri di sekitar sofa yang diduduki Kingnya, selain itu juga terdapat Ajuka membawa serta 3 iblis bersurai pirang. Dua iblis pirang yang dibawa Ajuka merupakan pemuda yang terlihat berada di usia 20 an ke atas walaupun faktanya kedua pemuda itu merupakan ayah dan anak, sedangkan iblis pirang terakhir adalah gadis yang berada di usia yang sama dengan Naruto, surai pirang lurusnya dikuncir ke belakang Ponytail, ia duduk anggun didampingi oleh kakak dan ayahnya, gadis itu Kuisha Abaddon. Terakhir, sosok yang paling penting duduk di tengah pada sofa yang dikhususkan untuk satu orang, iblis yang begitu tua yang kekuatannya dikatakan menyetarai Yondai Maou, dan secara De Facto masih dihormati oleh para iblis melebihi Yondai Maou sekalipun, ia adalah Zekram Bael.

" Sepertinya semua telah hadir … baiklah dapatkah kita mulai pertemuan ini ? " Ajuka memulai perbincangan setelah melihat tak ada lagi maid – maid yang berdatangan ke tempat tersebut.

" Kau sudah melihatnya bukan ? Silahkan saja mulai Beelzebub – sama, aku hanya menjadi pengawas pada pertemuan ini " jawab Zekram mewakili seluruhnya.

" Baiklah sebagaimana yang telah kita ketahui, beberapa bulan yang lalu muridku ini … " Ajuka menunjuk Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kecil " telah dipromosikan untuk membangun kembali Pillar Uzumaki menjadi salah satu dari 72 Pillar. Tentunya promosi ini datang tidak tanpa resiko kepada Uzumaki Naruto sendiri yang walaupun telah berbuat banyak dalam hal politik dan militer bagi Meikai. Pihak Agares memberikan syarat bahwa Naruto hanya dapat merekomendasikan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi bagian Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki akan tetap menjadi bagian dari Agares, dan para pemimpin beserta Yondai Maou sepakat memberikan syarat untuk Naruto memiliki ikatan minimal bersama 4 Pillar lainnya agar dapat menjadi Lord Uzumaki, ikatan ini merupakan ikatan tetap yang bersifat khusus bukan sederhana seperti kerja sama saja. "

" Ajuka – sama … Izinkan saya melanjutkan penjelasan anda " Naruto menginterupsi begitu melihat Ajuka terdiam sesaat. Mendapati anggukan dari salah satu gurunya itu, pemuda pirang itu berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan "Sebelumnya saya memohon maaf hingga harus mempertemukan ketiga klan lain bahkan hingga Zekram – sama untuk hadir di sini, saya sangat berterima kasih atas kesempatan yang anda semua berikan. Seperti yang telah disebutkan oleh Ajuka – sama, secara de – facto saya telah menjadi Lord Uzumaki, akan tetapi sebagaimana biasanya yang terdapat dalam aturan kuno para iblis, para pendiri Pillar harus memiliki istri yang mendampinginya dalam menjalankan politiknya dengan Pillar – pillar lain. Dalam hal ini, saya telah memiliki Kunou sebagai istri sah dan Ravel Phenex yang masih menjadi tunangan saya, akan tetapi dalam kasus saya yang merupakan pembangkitan dari Pillar Extra, para tetua menambahkan beberapa syarat yakni membentuk ikatan minimal bersama 4 Pillar lainnya. Saya telah menjalin ikatan dengan Phenex dan dengan ini berkeinginan untuk membangun ikatan bersama 3 Pillar lainnya, yakni Sitri, Agares, dan Abaddon. "

Seekvaira, Sona, dan Kuisha hanya dapat tersentak menyadari maksud dari Naruto. Akan tetapi tidak ada dari ketiga gadis itu yang ingin menyuarakan pendapat mereka, untuk pertama jawaban atas negosiasi Naruto ini akan dilakukan oleh para Lord atau orang tua mereka sendiri.

" Naruto – kun, kami menyambut baik tawaran yang kau bersama kedua gurumu itu sampaikan. Sejatinya kami tak akan keberatan jika putri kami, Sona , bersanding denganmu. Serafall telah mendidikmu dengan baik, dan kau juga telah berteman baik dengan putri kami. Tapi, walaupun begitu semua keputusan akan kami serahkan kepada putri kami sendiri. Nah, Sona bagaimana pendapatmu ? " Lord Sitri sebagai tuan rumah yang pertama membalas. Sona yang menerima izin bicara dari ayahnya itu tersenyum kecil, wajahnya masih merona, sejatinya ia telah menyadari ini saat kedatangan kakaknya ke Kuoh Akademi pada tempo hari.

" Saya ingin memastikan satu hal sebelum benar – benar memberikan jawaban atas tawaranmu ini Naruto – kun. " Sona menjeda sebentar meraih ketenangannya dan memberikan tatapan yang datar pada Naruto yang didampingi oleh istri dan tunangannya.

" Kunou – hime dan Ravel – san … bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai ini ? Apakah anda dapat menerima kehadiran saya dalam hubungan kalian ? " Kunou dan Ravel berpandangan sebentar, mereka berdua tahu bahwa saat – saat ini akan datang, saat dimana mereka harus merelakan pria yang mulai mereka cintai untuk dimiliki gadis lain mengingat potensi yang dimiliki pemuda pirang tersebut. Maka dari itu, saat ini Ravel sama sekali tak ditemani anggota keluarga Phenex, karena ia telah memiliki jawabannya sendiri yang telah dikonsultasikan terlebih dahulu jauh sebelum mereka mengatur pertunangannya dengan Naruto.

" Jujur saja Sona – san, saya masih tak rela jika memang benar – benar harus dimadu. " Kunou memulai, ia mengambil langkah itu setelah menyadari bahwa status hubungannya dan Naruto telah meningkat hingga ke tahap yang lebih serius. Mereka telah resmi menikah beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya seminggu sebelum penyerangan Kokabiel, maka dari itulah Naruto tak dapat menolong mereka karena harus mengurus pernikahannya yang dikebut oleh tetua Kyoto dan Meikai.

" Tapi, saya dapat mengerti setelah berdiskusi bersama Naruto – san " Kunou memberikan pandangan lembut pada suaminya yang hanya tersenyum canggung. Naruto tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi, ia benar – benar tak tahu harus bereaksi apa dalam keadaan seperti ini, akan tetapi ia perlu menyelesaikan ini untuk membangun kembali Pillarnya, sebagai salah satu impian yang ingin ia capai untuk kebahagiaan ibunya. " Tetua Kyoto dan tetua Meikai juga telah bertemu untuk mendiskusikan ini bersama dengan Kushina – Kaa – sama beserta Kaa – sama. Aku akan belajar menerima keadaan ini, dan yang kuharapkan hanyalah Naruto – san dapat berlaku adil pada kita semua nantinya "

" Sama seperti Kunou – chan, ada sedikit rasa tak rela begitu mendapati fakta ini. Tapi, Naruto – kun telah berjuang begitu keras untuk membela Nii – sama saat pertunangan antara Gremory dan Phenex 3 bulan lalu … " Ravel terdiam sebentar mengingat kejadian itu kembali, kejadian dimana Naruto mempertaruhkan karir, nama, dan bahkan nyawa untuk mendebat Sirzech atas nama klan Phenex dan dirinya " Saya tak dapat menjadi pasangan yang baik bagi Naruto – kun, jika tak dapat berkorban sepertinya pula. Tapi, tentunya aku berharap hal yang sama pula dengan Kunou – chan " Ravel menyelesaikan jawabannya dengan memberikan tatapan tajam pada tunagannya yang menghindari tatapan tersebut.

Sona tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban tersebut. " Begitu kah ? " Gadis bersurai hitam itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum melepaskannya, senyum kecil yang begitu anggun gadis itu berikan pada Naruto " Saya tak melihat alasan untuk menolak tawaran anda Naruto – kun, dan berharap akan perlakuan yang setara darimu Naruto – kun "

Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban itu " Anda tenang saja Sona – sama, saya akan berlaku adil dan juga tak mengekang anda untuk memiliki harem anda sendiri. Sejatinya saya sangat menghargai kaum wanita mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Kaa – chan dahulu "

Lord Sitri dan Sona secara serentak menandatangani perkamen yang terbaring di atas sebuah meja panjang kecil di antara para iblis tersebut. Serafall terpekik senang begitu melihat wajah adiknya yang telah dipenuhi rona merah, dan bersiap untuk menggodanya lebih lanjut begitu melihat kertas perkamen itu tertelan ke dalam ketiadaan sebagai tanda persetujuan itu telah resmi.

Selesai dengan Sitri, Agares memperoleh giliran selanjutnya untuk menjawab tawaran Naruto.

" Kami telah mengenalmu dengan begitu baik Naruto, kau lahir dan besar di lingkungan Agares. Jujur saja melepasmu untuk membangkitkan Pillarmu sempat membuat Agares bimbang, akan tetapi kami mengerti tujuanmu. Untuk tawaranmu itu akan kami serahkan kepada Seekvaira. " Lady Agares yang mengambil peran untuk memulai, Naruto dapat melihat kejujuran atas setiap kata dari figur yang ia telah ia hormati itu sedari kecil.

" Aku tak akan banyak berargumen, sama seperti Sona aku tak melihat alasan untuk menolakmu. Aku telah mengenalmu dari kecil, kau menyebalkan, idiot, jahil, dan memiliki sifat – sifat buruk lainnya, tapi … kau merupakan beberapa dari sedikitnya orang yang dapat kupercaya. "

Naruto tersenyum canggung mendengar jawaban Seekvaira yang dibumbui dengan ejekan tersebut. Ah, apa yang coba ia harapkan dari gadis yang tak memiliki sisi kelembutan itu. Gurat lega kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto begitu satu perkamen kembali disetujui hanya satu yang tersisa.

" tak perlu berbasa – basi, Uzumaki … Abaddon sangat menyambut baik tawaran ini dan kami menerimanya. Ajuka – sama sebelumnya telah menghubungi dan menjelaskannya pada kami " Kuisha melebarkan matanya begitu ia tak diberikan kesempatan berbicara oleh ayahnya sendiri, respon ini pun tertangkap oleh Naruto dan juga pemuda yang berada di samping gadis pirang tersebut.

Tatapan Naruto dan pemuda itu bertemu, dan Naruto bersumpah mendapati tatapan membunuh dari pemuda itu yang ditujukan padanya. Menyadari bahwa Kuisha berkemungkinan menerima tawaran ini atas keterpaksaan, Naruto segera menginterupsi.

" Maaf Abaddon – sama, tapi aku ingin mendengar pendapat dari Kuisha terlebih dahulu mengingat Kuisha – san lah yang nantinya akan menjadi partnerku, dan aku yakin hubungan ini tak akan berjalan mulus jika ada **keterpaksaan** dalam kedua belah pihak " Kuisha beralih menatap Naruto yang menekankan pada kalimat terakhirnya, hanya sesaat ia yakin Naruto memberikan senyuman dan kedipan isyarat untuk mengikuti alur yang diciptakan pelamarnya.

" Saya tak melihat itu diperlukan, dan saya yakin Kuisha mengerti situasi dari Abaddon sendiri. Dengan beraliansi dengan Uzumaki yang sebelumnya merupakan Pillar Extra memberikan kemungkinan yang lebih tinggi untuk dapat dipromosikan juga. " Lord Abaddon

" Abaddon … " Zekram menginterupsi dengan memanggil nama pemimpin dari Pillar yang dimaksud.

" Berikan kesempatan bagi Kuisha! bagaimanapun juga ia merupakan Queen dari cucuku, Sairaorg. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatnya " perintah Zekram, Kuisha yang mendapati pandangan dari kakek Kingnya itu tertuju padanya mengerti bahwa itu merupakan isyarat baginya untuk bicara.

" Terima kasih atas kesempatannya Zekram – sama. Saya menyambut baik tawaran aliansi ini, bagaimanapun Naruto – san merupakan pribadi yang baik, kami telah menjadi teman baik berkat Naruto – san yang mau turut membantu pelatihan bagi Regulus. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sona – sama maupun Seekvaira – sama saya sama sekali tak melihat alasan apapun untuk menolak hubungan tetapi, bolehkah saya menambah beberapa klausul dalam perjanjian ini ?"

Mendapati anggukan dari Naruto, Kuisha melanjutkan

" Saya menginginkan pendekatan terlebih dahulu, karena sebelumnya kita hanya mengenal sebagai partner bisnis dan bertarung. Hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas mengenal satu sama lain karena anda memiliki bersahabat dekat dengan King saya Sairaorg – sama. Dan tentunya harapan saya sama seperti yang lain menginginkan adanya perlakuan yang adil "

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

" Cukup masuk akal Kuisha – san. Jika boleh aku menawarkan kita menandatangani perjanjian ini terlebih dahulu dan disana diberikan tenggang waktu hingga pertengahan rating game. Aku akan menagih jawaban resmi darimu setelah itu, sehingga kontrak ini benar – benar resmi " Kuisha mengangguk sama sekali tak merasa terbebani dengan penawaran Naruto.

Ajuka mengangguk puas atas kemampuan negosiasi Naruto, walaupun terjadi sedikit kendala, muridnya itu berhasil menanganinya sendiri, tak heran berkat Naruto pekerjaan Serafall menjadi lebih ringan.

" Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibahas kami undur diri " Perwakilan dari Abaddon berdiri terlebih dahulu, Agares juga ikut undur diri dan Lord serta Lady Sitri harus pergi ke ruangan mereka mengurus kontrak ini dan juga persoalan lainnya. Kushina ikut pergi bersama dengan Agares, menyisakan Naruto, Kunou, Ravel, Sasuke, Ajuka, Serafall, dan Zekram.

" Kau berhasil anak muda, tak kusangka " ujar Zekram dengan nada bosan. Pernyataan ini membuat bingung para iblis selain Naruto. Pemuda kuning itu entah mengapa sejak kepergian iblis lain bergerak – gerak gelisah dengan sekali – kali memijit pelipis kepalanya.

" Anda berhutang padaku Zekram – sama " balas Naruto berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. Ia memberikan isyarat kepada Kunou dan Ravel bahwa ia akan menjelaskan hal ini nanti. Zekram semakin menyandarkan punggung tuanya pada sandaran sofa mendengar balasan pemuda pirang itu.

" Yah, tapi tetap saja kau tak akan dapat melakukannya tanpa bantuan dari Beelzebub dan Leviathan. Tapi hutang adalah janji, dan aku akan menepati janjiku " Zekram berdiri tegak dan menepuk kedua tangannya seketika sebuah cahay merah pekat keluar dari dada Naruto. " Perjanjian kita telas selesai, senang bekerja sama denganmu Uzumaki Naruto " dengan itu iblis tua itu menghilang kembali ke Bael Mansion.

" Apa kau membuat perjanjian dengan Zekram – sama Naruto ? " Tanya Ajuka penasaran.

" Ha'I Ajuka – sama, akan kujelaskan nanti. Untuk sekarang, aku harus mengantarkan Kunou – hime kembali ke Kyoto. Ravel dapatkah kau pulang bersama dengan Sasuke ? "

" Tak masalah … tapi untuk apa kau ke Kyoto ? Seminggu lagi akan diadakan pertemuan iblis muda "

"Ah untuk itu Ravel – chan, Naru – tan sudah tak bisa mengikuti event itu lagi. Ia akan berpatisipasi dalam rating game melalui tim Seekvaira – chan " jelas Serafall.

" Eh mengapa begitu Serafall – sama ? Tak dapat dipungkiri Naruto – kun merupakan iblis muda yang paling kuat dan berpengaruh di Meikai saat ini " Tanya Ravel lagi.

" Naruto sekarang telah resmi menjadi Lord Uzumaki, ia bukan lagi tergolong iblis muda jika telah menjadi kepala Pillar. " Ajuka segera menjawab dengan singkat untuk menghindari pertanyaan berikutnya.

" Begitu kah ? " gumam Ravel sedikit kecewa, ia berharap dengan berada dalam peerage Naruto dapat ikut rating game namun mendengar hal ini harapannya pupus seketika.

" Akan tetapi kau tenang saja Ravel. Kau dapat mengikuti rating game ini dengan memasuki tim Seekvaira sebagai anggota tambahan. Kunou – hime dan Sasuke sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka tak ingin berpatisipasi dalam rating game. " Naruto memberikan penjelasan yang cukup membuat tunangannya itu menatapnya balik penuh harap. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lega mendapati senyum kecil di wajah Ravel, gadis itu pun berangkat menuju Osaka bersama dengan Sasuke.

" Ajuka- sama, Sera – sama aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Aku undur diri terlebih dahulu " pamit Naruto dengan mengenggam tangan istrinya dan pasangan pirang itu lenyap dari tempat tersebut dengan kilatan kuning. Serafall dan Ajuka berpandangan sesaat, setelah yakin tak ada yang dapat mendengar mereka lagi, Serafall mengajukan pertanyaannya

" Aju – tan apa kau menyadari gelagat aneh Naru – tan tadi ? " Ajuka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. " Mengenai Namikaze Minato, aku telah melakukan penelitian atas orang ini, akan tetapi aku sama sekali tak menemukan jejaknya, baik itu di dunia manusia maupun supranatural "

" Apa itu berarti Kushina – san berbohong ? " Serafall mulai berdeduksi. Ajuka mengangguk kembali.

" Kemungkinan itu ada, akan tetapi untuk sekarang aku ingin meneliti lebih lanjut lagi. Azazel mengatakan adanya kemiripan sel Naruto dengan dewa – dewa kuno, hal itu yang menyebabkan Naruto dapat menampung lebih dari dua Longinus. "

" Dewa – dewa kuno ? Seperti Zeus ? atau bahkan lebih kuno dari itu ? " Serafall bertanya kembali.

" Entahlah, hanya saja … aku mulai curiga akan tingkah laku Naruto akhir – akhir ini " bisik Ajuka dengan nada penuh keraguan, Serafall menundukkan kepalanya mendapati nada lain dari bisikan sahabatnya itu. Nada yang seakan berusaha menyangkal.

" Kita belum mendapat bukti yang cukup untuk saat ini … aku ingin terus percaya Naru – tan memiliki tujuan yang baik bagi banyak orang "

" Yah, aku juga menginginkan hal itu ".

XoX

Bedezze Abaddon mendecih kesal saat ini, ia tak ikut bersama ayah dan adiknya kembali menuju mansion Abaddon. Untuk mengembangkan karirnya di Rating Game, mantan pewaris Abaddon itu meninggalkan Pillarnya sendiri memberikan tahta pewaris kepada adiknya. Pemuda itu merupakan Ultimate Class Devil yang terus bertahan di tingkat ketiga pada kejuaraan, ia menganut kepercayaan iblis – iblis dewasa ini yakni iblis murni merupakan yang terbaik, oleh karena itu setelah mendengar adiknya yang notabene merupakan pewaris dari Pillarnya tempat berasal akan ditunangkan atau bahkan dinikahkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, demi – devil yang menjadi kacung pemerintah membuatnya merasa terhina.

Atas perasaan tersebut, ia berdiri di sini berhadapan dengan pemuda yang berkemungkinan besar akan menjadi adik pirang it uterus bersedekap dada memberikan pandangan intimidasi yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada pemuda pirang lainnya.

" Jadi Bedezze –sama , apakah anda memiliki kepentingan pada saya ? " Naruto bertanya dengan nada formal untuk menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanan yang ia rasakan sebab diteleport secara paksa oleh juara tiga Rating Game itu.

" Uzumaki Naruto … aku ingin agar kau mencabut tawaranmu kepada adikku " Bedezze menyampaikan tujuannya tanpa basa basi. Naruto yang memperoleh serangan langsung itu hanya tersenyum innocent, lalu menatap daerah sekitarnya. Mereka berada pada gurun pasir yang berdekatan dengan letak Pillar Abaddon.

" Maaf Bedezze – sama, tapi aku tak dapat mengabulkan keinginan anda tersebut tanpa mengetahui mengapa anda menginginkannya " Naruto memutar balik pertanyaan, ia sengaja mengulur waktu untuk mengobservasi tempat karena ia meyakini sedari awal Bedezze tak berniat untuk bernegosiasi, cepat atau lambat akan terjadi pertarungan di tempat ini dan jika ia lengah bukan tak mungkin Bedezze dapat membunuhnya.

" Jangan berpura – pura polos … kau pasti mengerti maksudku. " Bedezze menunjukkan raut marah sebelum akhirnya irisnya melebar sepertinya menyadari sesuatu, seringai di bibirnya melebar begitu mendapatkan sebuah ide " Ah, maaf aku melupakan fakta bahwa iblis rendahan sepertimu akan sulit menangkap maksudku. Biar kuperjelas … " Naruto sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi atas hinaan awal tersebut.

" Kau yang hanya merupakan setengah iblis bermimpi untuk menikahi seorang putri dari salah satu Pillar … jangan bercanda. Ini bukan dunia dongeng, dimana gembel sepertimu berpasangan dengan para putrid kerajaan. Kenali tempatmu yang berada di titik terbawah, dan sadarilah bahwa kau hanya iblis yang terlahir dari wanita ja - " Bedezze memotong ucapannya sendiri untuk menahan serangan tiba – tiba Naruto.

" Hina aku sepuasnya tapi jangan kau hina ibuku. Ia jauh lebih mulia dibandingkan iblis gila tahta sepertimu " tegur Naruto masih dengan senyum innocent.

" Kheh kau memang rendahan beraninya menyerang ketika lawan lengah … sepertinya jalan kekerasan memang harus diambil jika berhadapan dengan rendahan sepertimu " ujar Bedezze melepas jubahnya. Pemuda pirang yang lebih muda itu belum melakukan apa – apa ketika Bedezze merilekskan lehernya.

" Aku mulai " Bedezze menyerang dengan tijuan cepat lurus kepada wajah Naruto. Naruto yang menjadi target tak bergeser sedikitpun untuk menghindari atau menahan serangan tersebut. Seringai Bedezze semakin lebar, dalam hati ia menguatkan keyakinannya bahwa ketenaran Naruto selama ini hanyalah rekaan dari Serafall dan Ajuka untuk menaikkan pamor dari kedua Maou tersebut.

Pikiran Bedezze tercekat begitu ia hanya melewati Naruto, tepat ketika ia telah benar – benar melewati Naruto, tangannya ditangkap dan ditarik begitu kuat dan kejadian selanjutnya tak dapat ia deskripsikan dengan kata – kata. Tiba – tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah pukulan mendarat pada perutnya yang mementalkannya hingga 100 meter lebih.

" Itu balasan atas hinaan yang kau berikan pada ibuku " gumam Naruto dingin, demonic power di tangan kanannya memadat menjadikan tangannya hitam mengkilat.

" SIALAN ! "

XoX

" Keluarlah … aku tahu sedari tadi kau di sana " perintah Ophis dengan nada impasifnya. Saat ini ia duduk di singgasananya di sebuah dimensi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sejak menerima laporan dari perwakilannya ke Kuoh Akademi, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang telah berhasil menyusup ke tempatnya dengan teknik penyusupan tingkat tinggi yang bahkan hanya membuatnya menyadari sosok tersebut.

Hening

Tak ada sahutan balasan dari sosok yang Ophis maksud.

" Aku yakin kau memiliki tujuan kemari walaupun kau hanya mengirimkan klon " Ophis melanjutkan ' bujukan ' nya agar sosok yang ia maksud keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dan usaha terakhirnya ini berhasil, kilatan emas hadir di depannya dan berdirilah sosok yang ia sebut sebagai asset yang begitu berharga.

" Pembawa pesan itu mengatakan kau menolak penawaranku, namun aku terkejut melihat kehadiranmu di sini. "

" Aku hanya mengatakan jawabanku sama seperti sebelumnya yakni tidak ingin bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade, tapi saat kau mengajakku bergabung, kau mengatakan kelompokmu … bisakah aku mengasumsikan kelompok itu bukanlah Khaos Brigade "

" Tepat "

" Kalau begitu … Ophis aku membutuhkanmu " Ophis masih berekspresi blank setelah mendengar permintaan tolong tersebut. Pemuda yang berdiri berhadapan Ophis itu bersumpah mendapati sang naga menyeringai kecil hanya untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

" Selamat bergabung Uzumaki Naruto "

 **TBC**

 **Oke, aku tahu ini merupakan Update yang begitu lama dan aku yakin Chap ini tidak begitu memuaskan. Akan tetapi, Chap ini penting karena di sinilah alur yang telah kubuat dimulai, Naruto telah memiliki istri sah dan secara resmi bergabung dengan Ophis. Sekarang pertanyaannya apa tujuannya ? Itu akan terbuka seiring berjalannya chap selanjutnya. Alasan keterlambatan update ini karena aku menyelesaikan rancangan kerangka alurnya dan dengan kerangka ini kemungkinan Fic ini akan selesai hingga chap 40 – an. Berikut daftar arc nya setiap arc akan mendapat minimal 2 chapter.**

 **Asia Argento, poor girl that I wanted to save ( 2 chap )**

 **Kunou, My Cute Wife ( Kyoto in Disaster , 3 chap )**

 **Ophis, the Lonely dragon. ( Samael Got Killed, 3 chap )**

 **Rating Game ( 3 chap atau lebih )**

 **Dulio, my the strongest Rival ( 3 chap )**

 **Rizevim Livan Lucifer ( Trihexa Awaken, 3 chap )**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, the hero in shadow ( Naruto death, 3 chap )**

 **Final ( Azazel cup, 3 chap )**

 **Urutran arc nya kemungkinan akan seperti itu, aku telah menyesuaikan dengan alur di Canon yang telah mencapai Vol. 22. Aku berharap ini tak mengecewakan dan tentunya kritik serta saran selalu kuterima dan pertimbangkan.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 1** **5** **:** **Ravel Phenex /Uzumaki** **,** **The Future Lady Uzumaki. ( Youth Gathering )**

 **Osaka**

Bagi Ravel Phenex, hubungan pertunangannya bukan hanya berarti pengikatan politik antara Phenex dan Uzumaki maupun Agares, lebih dari itu hubungan tersebut menjadi perwujudan dari impian kecil gadis muda Phenex tersebut. Sebagai gadis bangsawan, ia memiliki impian yang begitu sederhana. Ceritanya begini, saat ia kecil dahulu terdapat satu pelayan Phenex yang memang ditugaskan khusus untuk mengasuhnya karena ibunya Lady Phenex harus selalu menemani suaminya untuk mengurus politik yang tengah memburuk di masa – masa kecil Ravel. Pengasuh tersebut begitu lembut padanya, ia mengasuh anak majikannya itu selayaknya anaknya sendiri, dan bagian yang selalu Ravel kenang adalah ketika pengasuh itu membacakan sebuah cerita dongeng untuk mengantarkannya tidur. Hanya sebuah cerita dongeng yang klise dimana seorang putri kerajaan yang hidup berbahagia dengan pangeran yang gagah berani mempertaruhkan segala miliknya demi kebahagiaan putri tersebut.

Seiring bertambahnya usia, Ravel menyadari bahwa semua dongeng yang menghantarkannya pada alam mimpi itu hanya fiktif belaka, tidak mungkin terjadi dalam dunia iblis yang kejam. Tak akan ada iblis jantan yang rela mengorbankan diri mereka hanya untuk menyelamatkan putri, itu yang ia pelajari setelah menjadi bishop dari kakak ketiganya, Raiser Phenex.

Akan tetapi, Ravel diberikan harapan akan impiannya itu ada ketika pertama kali mendapati Naruto mengalahkan Raiser dalam sparring sederhana, ia masih ingat percikan kecil muncul di hatinya begitu menatap senyum dan tatapan dari iris biru pemuda pirang itu setelah mengalahkan kakaknya dan ia begitu ingat Raiser mulai berhenti bertingkah arogan ketika Naruto di sekitarnya. Keyakinannya semakin bertambah begitu mendapati tunangannya itu berdiri tanpa ragu di samping kakaknya, membela nama keluarganya dan namanya agar terhindar dari niat buruk Sirzech Lucifer.

" RAVEL ! "

" Eh ? " Ravel tersentak dari pikirannya begitu mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali begitu melihat wajah tunangannya yang menatapnya khawatir berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, sangat dekat hingga mereka dapat berci-

' Apa yang kupikirkan ' rutuk Ravel dalam hatinya. Wajahnya memerah ketika bayangan Naruto akan menciumnya berputar berulang – ulang di dalam otaknya hingga membuatnya lagi – lagi meninggalkan pemuda di hadapannya dalam kebingungan.

Ctik

" Aw " Ravel mengerang kecil begitu merasakan jentikan pelan pada dahinya. Gadis itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada tunangannya itu kendati wajahnya masih memerah karena pemuda itu sama sekali belum memundurkan wajahnya.

" Ah, kau sudah sadar kembali ? Akhir – akhir ini wajahmu sering memerah ? Apa kau kelelahan ? " pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang menunjukkan perhatian Naruto malah membuat gadis itu semakin memerah, tak dapat menahan lebih lama rasa malu tersebut gadis itu hanya terpaku dengan kepala yang mengepulkan asap imajinatif.

" Ravel ? " Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi hanya dapat memanggil kembali salah satu tunangannya itu dengan nada bingung dan khawatir.

" Hentikan itu Naruto, dan bersiaplah untuk pertemuan nanti. Kau sudah menjadi Lord Uzumaki sekarang, perlihatkan sedikit wibawamu " tegur Seekvaira yang berkacak pinggang tak jauh dari pasangan iblis tersebut, irisnya sedikit menyipit melihat posisi Naruto dan Ravel yang terlihat begitu intim, orang – orang yang tak mengetahui sifat Naruto sudah pasti akan mengira bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang berbuat mesum dengan Ravel.

" Oh baiklah " Ravel menghela nafas lega begitu Naruto berdiri tegak dan berbalik menatap gadis pirang lainnya. " Ravel – san kau juga bersiaplah, kita akan berangkat ke pertemuan iblis muda begitu kau siap. Kuharap kita dapat ke sana tepat waktu "

" Oh iya, Seekvaira bisakah kau berangkat duluan ke Meikai bersama Ravel ? " Naruto bertanya begitu mengingat suatu hal.

" Memangnya kau mau kemana ? Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama saja ? " Tanya balik Seekvaira.

" Aku baru ingat bahwa hampir setengah tahun ini aku tak mengunjungi Ruzal – sama. Terlebih, aku belum berterima kasih padanya karena telah mengurus para Magician liar yang kita tangkap dalam Pertemuan Pembentukan Aliansi lalu "

" Apa tak bisa lain kali ? Kau tahu bukan ini pertemuan penting … dan lagi ketika kau pergi bertemu para pemimpin biasanya menghabiskan waktu yang lama " Naruto memiringkan kepalanya mendapati nada khawatir dari sahabat kecilnya itu. Suatu perasaan hangat yang nyaman mulai menjalari hatinya begitu menyadari beberapa hari yang lalu Seekvaira mulai bersikap lebih hangat kepadanya.

" Tak masalah. Aku yakin tidak akan memakan waktu lama, karena aku juga membawa Reni – san, Le Fay – san , dan Ilya – san "

' Itu malah akan semakin memperlambatmu ' batin kedua gadis pirang tersebut merutuk ketidak pekaan Naruto. Apa Naruto tak sadar bahwa ketiga gadis itu mulai menaruh perasaan pada Naruto, tentunya mereka akan mengulur waktu agar dapat lebih lama bersama pujaan hati mereka karena waktu santai Naruto telah banyak dihabiskan untuk urusan promosi Pillar Uzumaki.

Kenyataan bahwa Naruto saat ini telah memiliki satu istri dan 4 tunangan sama sekali tak melunturkan perasaan ketiga gadis tersebut, Ilya yang paling agresif melakukan pendekatan kepada Naruto dengan menggodanya di setiap kesempatan, hal itu kadang membuat Kushina tak nyaman dan hanya dapat memberikan pandangan simpati pada putranya yang hanya dapat bingung karena ia idiot akan segala sesuatu mengenai wanita.

" Kau tidak bisa membawa Ilya – san. Selebihnya yang penting kau datang ke pertemuan itu tepat waktu " ujar Seekvaira, ia memijit batang hidungnya untuk menghadapi keidiotan Naruto akan lingkungan sekitar.

" Ha'i ha'i. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Mecha – onna dan Ravel. Ah, kalau ada masalah jangan lupa mengontakku " Naruto tak memberi kesempatan bagi Seekvaira untuk protes atas panggilan konyol tersebut, pemuda pirang itu segera menghilang dengan menggunakan teknik teleportasinya.

" Sudahlah Seekvaira – san, Naruto – kun memang selalu bersikap begitu. Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang ? " Tanya Ravel telah selesai bersiap – siap.

Seekvaira mengangguk setelah selesai menenangkan dirinya sendiri, irisnya bergerak menilai penampilan bishop cadangannya itu, gaun keunguan yang biasa Ravel sekarang telah dikombinasi dengan ornamen – ornamen orange yang menyerupai klan Uzumaki, 3 kain yang seperti ekor Phenex itu masih bertahan dan terakhir pita yang mengikat rambutnya berganti warna orange, ciri khas dari Pillar Uzumaki. Gadis pirang itu mengakui kecerdikan Ravel untuk memanfaatkan event besar ini untuk memperkenalkan ialah the Future Lady Uzumaki. Hal itu telah disepakati oleh 3 tunangan Naruto lain karena mereka merupakan pewaris resmi dari Pillar masing – masing dan juga Kunou telah memiliki Kyoto untuk ia pimpin, maka peran Lady Uzumaki yang senantiasa menemani Naruto nantinya berurusan dengan Pillar – pillar lain di Meikai jatuh ke tangan Ravel.

" Pilihan yang bagus " komentar Seekvaira singkat.

" Terima kasih " balas Ravel tersenyum kecil, rona merah kembali hadir di wajahnya.

" Baiklah, kita akan pergi setelah aku menghubungi Ilya – san. Kemungkinan saat ini ia membuat keributan karena tak dapat pergi bersama Naruto " ujar Seekvaira datar dan mengajak Ravel menuju ke ruang tamu apartemen Agares.

XoX

" Kuisha … "

Gadis pirang ponytail itu masih diam tak menanggapi panggilan Kingnya. Pikirannya terus mengulangi kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Sejam setelah kepulangannya dari Sitri Mansion, daerah terasing dari territory Pillarnya menjadi tempat pertarungan dahsyat yang sempat menggemparkan seantero Pillarnya, berita itu tak menyebar keluar karena mereka menemukan bahwa salah satu pihak petarung itu merupakan anggota mereka sendiri yakni Bedeze Abaddon yang ditemukan terbaring lelah dengan nafas tersendat – sendat. Sedangkan lawan dari kakaknya itu sama sekali tak ditemukan jejak keberadaannya.

Ayahnya telah berkali – kali menanyakan perihal ini kepada kakaknya, akan tetapi kakaknya seakan enggan menjawab. Jawabannya selalu berputar pada latihan, latihan , dan latihan, padahal jelas saja mereka dapat merasakan ada dua aura berbeda yang saling mendominasi satu sama lain saat terjadi ledakan tersebut.

" Kuisha! " Sairaorg memanggil quennya itu lebih kencang.

" Ah, Maaf Sairaorg – sama, ada apa ? "

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu ! Ada apa denganmu ? Akhir – akhir ini setelah kembali dari Pillar mu kau sering melamun " Tanya balik Sairaorg menaikkan alisnya, ia saat ini bersama seluruh anggota peerage sedang duduk menunggu rookie lainnya untuk hadir. Mereka adalah yang pertama dan satu – satunya tim yang berada di tempat pertemuan tersebut. Selagi menunggu queennya menjawab, pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengawasi terus iblis – iblis pelayan yang hilir mudik mempersiapkan gedung pertemuan.

" Aku hanya merenungkan beberapa masalah sepele, bukan hal yang terlalu penting " Kuisha berusaha menepis kekhawatiran Kingnya itu dengan jawaban singkat dan ambigunya yang justru semakin mengkhawatirkan Sairaorg. Namun, pemuda itu memilih diam kali ini, ia yakin Kuisha akan menceritakan masalah apapun padanya jikalau waktunya telah tepat.

 **Sring**

Dua lingkaran sihir muncul tak jauh dari mereka, Agares berada di sebelah kanan sedangkan Gasya-labolas berada di sebelah kiri. Sairaorg tersenyum kecil melihat lingkaran sihir kanan tersebut, ia bangkit dari duduknya bersiap untuk menyapa iblis dari Agares tersebut.

" Seekvaira … lama tak berjumpa " sapa Sairaorg selagi irisnya meneliti dua gadis yang dibawa Seekvaira.

" Lama tak berjumpa Sairaorg. Kau selalu tepat waktu " sapa balik Seekvaira menyilang tangannya di bawah dada.

"Well … beginilah komitmenku untuk merebut tahta Lucifer – " komentar Sairaorg terhenti oleh delikan dari iblis jantan yang berasal dari Gasya- Labolas, Sairaorg tersenyum kecil sebentar pada Seekvaira sebelum melihat kepada iblis tersebut dengan pandangan ' Apa ada masalah ?'.

" Tch … tidak ada masalah apapun. Hanya saja aku geli mendengar iblis yang tak mewarisi kemampuan Pillarnya sendiri bermimpi menjadi Lucifer " jawab iblis jantan tersebut seakan mengerti arti tatapan Sairaorg.

" Jaga ucapanmu Zephyrdor ! Kau bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mengalahkan Sairaorg " Seekvaira dengan sikap mudah emosi mengambil peran membalas hinaan Zephyrdor. Sairaorg merupakan salah satu sahabat kecil Seekvaira selain Naruto, hubungan persahabatan mereka cukup kuat hingga membuat Seekvaira mengetahui bagaimana kerja keras Sairaorg selama ini untuk meraih kembali pengakuan dari Pillar dan keluarganya sendiri.

" Aku tak berbicara padamu _bitch !_ " Delik Zephyrdor.

" Bukankah Seekvaira telah memperingati untuk menjaga ucapanmu Zephyrdor " kali ini Sairaorg mengancam, kepalan tangannya bergetar menahan emosi. Ia merupakan pribadi yang mengabaikan hinaan yang ditujukan padanya, karena ia telah terbiasa dan pernah merasakan yang lebih parah daripada itu, dicampakkan oleh keluarganya sendiri hingga ia berada di neraka yang membuatnya hingga seperti sekarang, salah satu iblis muda berbakat yang diakui potensinya dan diterima kembali oleh pillarnya walaupun ia masih belum meraih hak warisnya kembali.

" Berisik ! – " Zephyrdor terhenyak begitu merasakan hempasan angin yang hadir di depan wajahnya. Matanya melotot melihat sebuah tangan tan yang menahan kepalan Sairaorg berjarak hanya 2 cm dari wajahnya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, sejurus ia mengeluarkan makian tersebut, Sairaorg segera melesatkan tinjunya dan dalam selang waktu yang begitu sempit tersebut sebuah kilat kuning hadir di antara mereka dan menahan kepalan tangan Sairaorg seakan tinju yang menghempaskan sebagian anggota di belakang Zephyrdor itu tak ada apa – apanya.

" Wah – wah ada apa ini Sairaorg – kun. Jangan emosi, segala sesuatu tidak harus diselesaikan melalui kekerasan " ujar pemilik tangan tan tersebut yang segera melepaskan kepalan tangan Sairaorg. Pemuda yang tinjunya berhasil ditahan itu hanya bereaksi biasa, sebab ia mengetahui sosok yang menahan tinjunya itu merupakan rivalnya, iblis muda terkuat yang pernah ada di Meikai, iblis muda dengan sejuta potensi yang mengundang ketertarikan dari Maou Leviathan dan Beelzebub, dan terakhir iblis muda yang benar – benar ingin ia kalahkan. Iblis itu Uzumaki Naruto.

" Aku mengetahui itu Naruto, hanya saja aku kelepasan tadi. " ujar Sairaorg berjalan mundur mendekati Seekvaira. Naruto menepuk telapak tangannya yang digunakan untuk menahan tinju Sairaorg, terdapat sedikit ruam merah di sana namun diabaikan oleh Naruto yang segera bergabung dengan Kingnya.

" Jarang sekali melihatmu datang ke acara formal seperti ini tak berdampingan dengan Seekvaira. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar ? " komentar Sairaorg.

" Bertengkar dengan si dungu ini ? Kau bercanda Sairaorg, aku hanya perlu memanggil Kushina – baasan jika ia berani mengusiliku lagi " balas Seekvaira memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Naruto yang terlihat frustasi seketika karena mendengar nama ibunya. Sairaorg terkekeh melihat ekspresi Naruto, kendati menjadi iblis muda terkuat, rivalnya itu sangat takut memancing kemarahan ibunya.

" Ah, aku baru menyadarinya. Ravel Phenex datang bersamamu ? Apa itu artinya Naruto tak bergabung dalam Rating Game ini ? "

" Kau benar Sairaorg - kun. Kunou – hime sibuk dengan politik Kyoto, sedangkan Sasuke – teme sama sekali tak tertarik atas event ini, maka dari itu aku melakukan Trade dengan Seekvaira agar Ravel dapat mengikuti event ini " jelas Naruto menggantikan Seekvaira.

" Begitu ya ? sayang sekali padahal aku sangat menantikan saat – saat untuk bertarung dengan tim mu. Tapi … kurasa tim Seekvaira akan sangat mengerikan. Aku mengharapkan pertarungan yang hebat ke depannya Ravel – san "

" Aku juga mengharapkan demikian Sairaorg – san " balas Ravel menyahut tantangan tersirat dari pemuda Bael tersebut.

" SIALAN ! SOMBONG SEKALI KAU RENDAHAN ! " atensi tim Seekvaira dan Sairaorg kembali kepada Zephyrdor yang wajahnya telah memerah, geram menahan emosi. Akan tetapi bagi yang lain ekspresi itu seperti Zephyrdor sedang menahan hasrat untuk membuang air besar, atas impresi yang salah tersebut Naruto dengan bego nya menunjuk toilet yang terletak di ujung koridor dan memberitahukan ini pada Zephyrdor

" Toiletnya berada di sana "

" Naruto – san, aku yakin Zephyrdor – sama tidak sedang menahan BAB seperti yang anda pikirkan " ujar Kuisha karena anggotanya yang lain dan Seekvaira hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat kelakuan iblis muda terkuat tersebut.

" Begitu kah ? Lalu mengapa ia seperti itu ? " Tanya Naruto balik pada tunangannya itu dengan sinar mata yang menyiratkan keingintahuan yang begitu dalam. Kuisha menggaruk pipinya canggung berusaha mencari kombinasi kalimat yang dapat membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerti tanpa menyinggung iblis jantan lainnya yang sedang emosi.

" BRENGSEK ! " Tak terima atas perbuatan Naruto yang ia anggap sebagai bentuk penghinaan, Zephyrdor menembakkan demonic powernya menuju Naruto dan Kuisha, listrik kemerahan itu menjalar cepat menyentrum Naruto dan Kuisha.

Kuisha terlambat membuat pertahanan karena terkejut akan kecepatan serangan tersebut sementara Seekvaira dan Sairaorg tak mengambil tindakan mengetahui pemuda pirang itu dapat mengurus serangan menegah tersebut.

Splash

Listrik merah itu meluncur kembali kepada pemiliknya meninggalkan luka gores kecil pada wajah Zephyrdor sebelum melubangi dinding yang terletak jauh di belakang Zephyrdor setelah Naruto menjentiknya dengan mudah.

" Bisakah kita bertarung di arena saja ? para pelayan telah bekerja keras untuk menyiapkan gedung ini untuk pertemuan kita nanti " nasihat Naruto pada Zephyrdor yang masih membatu setelah melihat salah satu serangan terkuatnya dengan mudah Naruto jentik.

" Perbuatanmu tak sesuai dengan nasihatmu, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dinding di sana " tegur Ravel. Gadis pirang itu mengetahui tunangannya itu dapat menghentikan serangan itu tanpa harus meninggalkan kerusakan apapun jika ia inginkan, mengingat pemuda yang ia cintai itu setahun yang lalu berhasil menyudutkan Grayfia, The Strongest Queen.

" Ah, maaf maaf " Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

" Hentikan keributan ini. Lebih baik kita duduk mengobrol di dalam " Sairaorg menengahi. Ia menatap sebentar queennya untuk memastikan gadis pirang itu dalam keadaan baik – baik saja. Setelah yakin, Sairaorg bersama dengan Seekvaira melangkah duluan diikuti dengan anggota peerage mereka.

XoX

6 rookie yang diundang pada Youth Gathering ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Mereka berasal dari pillar – pillar hebat seperti Gremory yang memiliki Lucifer, Sitri dengan Leviathan, Astaroth melalui Beelzebub, sedangkan Gasya-labolas dengan Asmodeus nya, tak kalah dengan empat tersebut Bael merupakan Great King sedangkan Agares adalah Archduke, tingkat Pillar yang berada di bawah satu tingkat dengan Great King.

Keenam rookie tersebut tak sendiri, mereka juga ikut membawa seluruh anggota peerage mereka masing – masing. Mereka berbaris rapi di lantai bawah, setiap pasang mata mereka tertuju pada balkon atas tempat para tetua iblis dan para kepala 72 Pillar selain Pillar keenam rookie itu berasal. Yondai Maou sendiri berada pada balkon yang sedikit lebih tinggi dengan empat singgasana emas yang begitu megah.

Ruangan yang penuh dengan aura kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat membuat beberapa iblis baru meneguk ludah seperti Issei dan Asia. Sekiryuutei masa kini itu tak berhenti menatap takjub megahnya ruangan tersebut, akan tetapi yang paling membuatnya terperanjat adalah keberadaan Naruto yang berada di balkon, duduk bersama para kepala Pillar lainnya.

" Kenapa Naruto – san duduk di sana ? " Pertanyaan itu datang dari Asia, pemuda bersurai coklat itu sedikit heran melihat sikap Asia yang mulai percaya diri setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto.

" Ah, saat pesta pertunangan Buchou dulu kau datang saat – saat terakhir saja ya, pantas kau tak mengerti Asia – chan. Naruto – san kini telah menjadi Lord Uzumaki, kepala Pillar Uzumaki yang baru saja dipromosikan menjadi 72 Pillar Meikai. Jika saja ia tak menyandang pangkat tersebut, ia pasti berada sejajar dengan kita " jelas Akeno, kali ini ia tidak mengeluarkan sikap jahilnya karena mengingat betapa pentingnya pertemuan ini bagi Kingnya, Rias Gremory.

Issei merutuk dirinya sendiri begitu mengingat kembali deklarasi Naruto yang balik mengancam Rias pada pesta pertunangan tersebut. Mengingat kejadian tersebut, membuat sang Sekiryuutei menggeram kecil karena dipaksa mengingat ketidakberdayaannya saat itu.

" Bagus, kalian telah berkumpuk. Demi mengecek wajah kalian semua, yang akan memikul beban generasi berikutnya, kalian telah dikumpulkan kemari. Ini juga pertemuan yang dilakukan dengan siklus teratur, jadi kami bisa menyimak perkembangan para iblis muda " Zekram yang berada di kursinya yang pertama berkomentar. Iblis tua itu mengatupkan tangannya dengan mata yang meneliti satu persatu iblis muda yang mereka panggil dalam event tersebut.

" Mereka sepertinya baru saja bertengkar " Komentar sarkatis datang dari tetua di samping Zekram. Zephyrdor hanya mendecih pelan ketika melihat hamper seluruh tetua menatap dirinya lebih tepatnya luka gores di pipinya.

Sirzech berdiri dari kusinya. Matanya menatap satu persatu iblis muda berpotensi di bawahnya sebelum memulai ' sapaan awal ' nya.

" Kalian berenam adalah iblis dari generasi berikutnya yang memiliki bakat dan kemampuan sejati dimana tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Oleh karena itu, kami ingin kalian berkompetisi bersama sebelum debut kalian dan meningkatkan kekuatan kalian dengan berpatisipasi dalam event ini. "

" Akankah kami juga diutus dalam pertarungan melawan para teroris ? " celetuk Sairaorg bersedekap dada. Ia telah mendengar bagaimana rivalnya dapat memusnahkan Katarea Leviathan salah satu keturunan Maou lama pada pembentukan aliansi 3 fraksi. Tentunya hal ini memicunya untuk dapat melakukan hal yang sama.

" Itu belum pasti. Tapi, sebisa mungkin kami tak akan mengirim kalian para iblis muda untuk berhadapan dengan mereka " Sairaorg menaikkan alisnya atas jawaban Sirzech, iblis muda itu terlihat belum puas.

" Kenapa ? Biarpun kami masih muda, kami membawa sebagian tanggung jawab para Iblis. Kalau kami hanya menerima kebaikan hati dari para pendahulu kami bahkan di usia ini, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan."

" Sairaorg, aku mengakui keberanianmu. Namun,kau terlalu ceroboh. Di atas semua itu, kami ingin menghindari mengutus kalian semua yang masih dalam tahap perkembangan ke medan tempur. Kami ingin kalian memahami bahwa kalian adalah harta karun terbesar bagi Meikai. Maka dari itu kami ingin kalian tumbuh secara bertahap. "

" Saya mengerti " balas Sairaorg walaupun masih belum puas akan kata – kata dari Sirzech. Ajuka yang melihat bahwa Sirzech selesai dengan pembukaannya, memulai penjelasan tentang Rating Game para iblis muda. Rating game tersebut hampir sama dengan Rating Game pada biasanya hanya saja terdapat beberapa aturan istimewa yang akan dijelaskan pada pertemuan – pertemuan selanjutnya.

" Baiklah, aku minta maaf sudah menahan kalian dalam pembicaraan panjang ini. Baik, kami semua ingin masing – masing dari kalian menceritakan tujuan masa depan kalian ! "

" Impianku menjadi Lucifer selanjutnya " Sairaorg yang pertama kali merespon perintah Sirzech.

Para tetua dan kepala Pillar tersenyum mendengar impian yang Sairaorg nyatakan dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan.

" Sangat wajar bagi iblis dari Bael mengincar posisi tersebut " komentar tetua yang duduk di samping Zekram, ia menyatakan komentar dengan memberikan lirikan pada iblis tua yang sedang tersenyum lebar mendengar impian dari cucu kebanggaannya tersebut. Akan tetapi, senyum itu luntur begitu melihat pandangan cucunya yang tertuju pada satu orang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Zekram menghembuskan nafas panjang mengingat bocah demi devil itu akan menjadi penghalang besar bagi cucunya untuk meraih mimpi. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya dapat melihat usaha cucunya dan ketika tiba saatnya, tangan tua nya siap menolong cucunya.

" Tujuanku di masa depan adalah menjadi kepala Gremory berikutnya, dan memenangkan semua pertandingan Rating Game " Rias yang berada di samping kiri mengambil kesempatannya. Terdengar bisik – bisik kagum dari beberapa tetua. Setelah itu, Diodora, Zephyrdor, dan Seekvaira menyatakan impian mereka, sama seperti sebelumnya para tetua memberikan komentar singkat dan decak kagum atas impian mereka.

Sona yang berada pada barisan terakhir akhirnya membuka mulut begitu semua rookie selesai.

" Aku ingin membangun sekolah untuk Rating Game di dunia bawah "

" Bukankah kita sudah memilikinya ? " Tanya salah satu tetua untuk memeriksa apakah ia tak salah mendengar impian dari adik Leviathan tersebut.

" Benar. Namun sekolah itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi High Class Devil atau Iblis yang berasal keluarga bangsawan. Sekolah yang ingin kubangun adalah tempat dimana seluruh iblis tanpa memandang kelas dan statusnya bisa belajar rating game tanpa adanya diskriminasi " jawab Sona tegas.

" HAHAHAHAHA "

Suara tawa para tetua menggema di balkon tersebut. Hampir seluruh tetua dan kepala Pillar tergelak mendengar impian Sona, yah hampir semua karena terdapat Zekram yang hanya menatap Sona dengan pandangan tertarik dan juga Naruto yang sedang sibuk membuka sebuah buku kecil.

" Itu mustahil ! "

" Hanya berangan – angan saja "

" Begitu rupanya ! Kau hanyalah gadis kecil yang suka bermimpi "

" Masa muda memang bagus. Namun, kalau kepala berikutnya dari Sitri memiliki impian seperti itu, aku harus mengucapkan syukur ini diucapkan sebelum kau memulai debutmu "

Sona mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga tubuhnya sedikit bergetar mendengar olokan – olokan dari para tetua tersebut. Rias dan para peeragenya hanya dapat memandang Sona dengan tatapan prihatin. Saji, salah satu anggota peerage Sona yang memiliki keloyalan paling tinggi pada Sona tak terima mendengar impian Kingnya diperolok demikian, maka ia pun membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan protes. Akan tetapi, sebelum protes tersebut sempat disampaikan, sebuah komentar singkat yang dinyatakan dengan datar menghentikannya.

" Aneh .. "

Para tetua dan kepala Pillar yang tergelak dan mengeluarkan komentar – komentar berisi olokan itu berhenti karena mendengar komentar terakhir yang datang dari kepala Pillar yang paling muda. Kepala Pillar yang saat ini sedang memasang ekspresi super bingung sambil terus membolak – balik buku pedoman kecil yang ia pegang.

" Oi apa maksud ucapanmu tadi ? "

Naruto menutup buku pedomannya. Ia menatap sebentar kepala Pillar di sampingnya, sebelum akhirnya menatap kepala Pillar lainnya.

" Aku telah mencatat semua yang diucapkan Sirzech – sama sejak awal pertemuan ini hingga akhir saat saudari Sona menyampaikan mimpinya, akan tetapi di dalam catatanku ini sama sekali tak ada bagian yang menyatakan bahwa pihak tetua, kepala Pillar, ataupun Yondai Maou berhak menghakimi atau memperolok impian dari rookie yang kita undang kemari. "

Penjelasan Naruto menghasilkan geraman dari para tetua.

" Tahu apa kau bocah ingusan ! Jangan menganggap dirimu berada di atas angin atas statusmu saat ini. ! Ingatlah tempatmu ! " Hardik salah satu tetua dengan ekspresi geram, ia bahkan telah berdiri dari kursinya.

" Aku sangat mengingat tempatku. Dan tempatku di sini sejajar dengan anda. Apa ada masalah dengan hal tersebut ? " balas Naruto dengan nada santai. Tetua yang sebelumnya menghardik pemuda pirang itu segera naik pitam dan mulai membentuk lingkaran sihir untuk menyerang Naruto.

Akan tetapi sekejap lingkaran sihir itu menghilang. Jawabannya ada pada lingkaran kecil yang berada di ujung jari Naruto, Ajuka menatap bangga ketika melihat murid kebanggaannya itu berhasil menggunakan teknik andalannya.

" Bisakah kita melakukan pertemuan ini dengan tenang. Walaupun kedudukanku sebagai Lord Uzumaki sekarang, namun faktanya aku tetaplah iblis muda, harta karun terbesar Meikai bukan ? "

" K – kau ! " tetua tersebut bersama para tetua lain meningkatkan keuatan mereka hingga ruangan itu menjadi begitu sesak.

BRUK

Seluruh iblis yang berada di tingkatan Low Class Devil segera tumbang merasakan tekanan energi dari para tetua, yang terlihat biasa – biasa saja hanyalah Yondai Maou, Sairaorg, Naruto, dan Diodora sedangkan 4 rookie lainnya masih dapat berdiri walaupun dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Swush

Tekanan aura kekuatan itu segera tersapu begitu angin kecil berhembus di sekitar Naruto. Penampilannya kini pun membuat sebagian orang melongo tak percaya, Koneko bahkan sampai bergetar begitu merasakan energy yang begitu ia takuti.

" Senjutsu … " bisik Koneko memeluk badannya yang bergetar.

" Dapatkah kalian menurunkan tekanan energy kalian para tetua yang terhormat ? Kupikir kalian membahayakan iblis – iblis muda berpotensi yang Meikai miliki " Tanya Naruto dengan kalimat intimidasi, tak ada getar takut dan ragu dari tindakannya. Jika 3 bulan yang lalu saja ia berani maju dan menentang Lucifer, mengapa ia harus takut berhadapan dengan para tetua kolot ini.

9 ekor rubah nya menari – nari berbahaya di belakang tubuhnya. Kedua taring yang tumbuh hingga keluar sedikit dari mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan kilatan, dan iris biru Naruto yang kini telah menjadi merah dan vertical memberikan arti intimidasi yang sebenarnya, para tetua dan kepala Pillar yang berada di dekat Naruto bahkan tanpa sadar mundur.

" Cukup Naruto – kun " Naruto segera menghilangkan bentuk Youkainya setelah menerima perintah dari Maou yang paling ia hormati, Ajuka Beelzebub.

" Maaf atas kelancangan hamba Maou – sama, para tetua yang terhormat, dan kepala Pillar sekalian. Saya hanya mencoba menginterupsi sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan pedoman, semuanya hanya semata untuk menjaga kehormatan dan kemurnian dari sistem Meikai " ujar Naruto membungkukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memperlihatkan kembali senyuman innocentnya.

" Kau telah melakukan hal yang tepat Naruto – kun " Sirzech mulai berkata – kata dengan senyum santainya. Ia menatap para tetua yang memberikan pandangan sangsi ke arahnya. " Tindakan Naruto tepat,seharusnya anda semua menyadari tempat apa ini dan seharusnya dengan _kemuliaan,_ anda semua tahu batas dalam menanggapi atau mengomentari seseorang. " tekan Sirzech santai.

Para tetua masih menatap sangsi pada Sirzech namun memilih kembali duduk dan sesekali memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kepala Pillar termuda tersebut.

" Jika kalian mempunyai keluhan dari apa yang disampaikan Sona Sitri, seharusnya kalian menyampaikannya dengan sewajarnya. Tindakan kalianlah yang menjadi awal dari semua ini bukan ? "

" .. "

" Kalian tidak dapat menghina mimpi seseorang hanya karena mimpi itu terasa mustahil bagi kalian. Mungkin bagi kalian dan beberapa orang mimpi itu mustahil, namun kita tidak tahu, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang menginginkan hal itu. Terkadang harapan seseorang yang terasa mustahil malah dapat tercapai secara tidak sengaja atau dengan keteguhan dan kerja keras. Hal itu juga terjadi dalam perang yang melanda kita dahulu. "

Atas nasihat panjang Sirzech tersebut, para tetua hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mereka.

" Kalian Ojii – sama semuanya bersekongkol untuk mengolok Sona – chanku ! Bahkan aku punya batas kesabaran ! Kalau kalian terus mengoloknya, aku akan menyiska kalian " peringatan itu datang dari Serafall dengan ekspresi sebal. Para tetua hanya dapat terdiam dan mengedipkan mata mereka bingung harus bereaksi apa.

Sona hanya dapat menutup wajahnya karena malu. Terlihat Sirzech dari kusinya berbisik pada Serafall. Kemudian mereka kembali memandang para tetua yang berada di bawah balkon mereka.

" Jika begitu bagaimana kalau Sona – chan ku menang secara gemilang dalam game ini ? Kalian takkan komplain lagi kan ?! Karena banyak hal yang akan dihadiahkan pada pemenang game " Serafall memberikan tawaran yang mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana.

" Aku setuju dengan saran Serafall. Lagipula, dengan ini kita dapat mengukur dan meningkatkan kekuatan mereka sesuai dengan tujuan awal pertemuan ini bukan ? " sahut Falbium yang telah bangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan tekanan energy Naruto.

" Baiklah kalau begitu … Rias, Sona, bersediakah kalian untuk menjadi yang pertama untuk bertanding ? " Sirzech ikut menyetujui saran Serafall.

Rias dan Sona menatap satu sama lain dan berkedip sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" Ini mungkin bukan pertandingan resmi, akan tetapi takdir sepertinya benar – benar mengarahkanku untuk menjadikanmu lawan rating game pertamaku, Rias "

" Karena kita akan berkompetisi satu sama lain. Aku tegaskan Sona, aku tak akan kalah darimu "

Maou Lucifer itu tersenyum puas akan jawaban langsung tersebut

" Sudah diputuskan untuk Rating Game pertama akan digelar satu minggu lagi yang mempertemukan Tim Gremory dan Tim Sitri. Untuk selanjutnya, biar kami yang mengurus " putus Sirzech.

XoX

Pertemuan iblis muda itu berakhir dengan satu keputusan tersebut, jadwal rating game rookie lainnya akan diputuskan pada pertemuan berikutnya ataupun diinformasikan langsung kepada mereka. Zephyrdor beserta peeragenya tanpa basa basi segera berteleport kembali pada Mansion Gasya – Labolas nya, instingnya terus mendesak untuk menghindari iblis muda terkuat karena konfrontasi di awal tadi. Diodora menyusul pergi setelah menyapa satu per satu rookie, walaupun beberapa dari mereka mendapati pewaris Astaroth memberikan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan pada Naruto dan Asia. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah 5 rookie potensial yang diakui Meikai, duduk pada sofa yang berada di dekat mereka dengan posisi melingkar tanpa didampingi anggota peerage mereka.

" Ha … aku masih kecewa tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berhadapan dengan para teroris … padahal itu kesempatan yang bagus untuk meningkatkan kepercayaan rakyat Meikai untuk memilihku sebagai Lucifer berikutnya " keluh Sairaorg mengusap wajahnya sesekali.

" Tenang saja Sairaorg – kun, kesempatan lain akan tiba. " Rias memberi saran singkat.

" Ah, kau cukup beruntung saudara sepupu, kelompokmu telah beberapa kali terlibat dalam urusan seperti itu. Aku iri padamu "

" Yah, aku tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu. Karena semua kejadian itu hampir berhasil merenggut nyawaku dan anggotaku " balas Rias tersenyum canggung.

" Gremory – sama benar ,Sairaorg – kun. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita semua akan mencapai impian kita masing – masing "

" Well, di antara kita, kaulah yang telah memulai usaha untuk menggapai mimpimu " komentar Sairaorg atas kata – kata Naruto.

" Ah, Naruto – kun. Aku sangat menghargai tindakanmu sebelumnya. Terima kasih " Naruto tersenyum kecil atas ucapan terima kasih salah satu tunangannya. " Tak masalah, Sona – sama. Aku hanya senang melakukannya " Rias dan Sairaorg menyeringai dalam diam mendapati semburat merah tipis pada wajah pualam sang pewaris Sitri.

" Ho … mulutmu sudah pandai merayu ya " sindir Seekvaira. Ah, dua bersaudara itu semakin memperpanjang seringai mereka ketika melihat King Naruto mulai memperlihatkan kecemburuan.

" Eh ? aku tidak sedang merayu ! Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya " koreksi Naruto sama sekali tak mengetahui situasi.

" Hal sebenarnya itulah yang berkonten rayuan "

" Tidak … tidak … aku sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan "

" Ho … jadi kau mengetahui bagaimana dirimu dalam pikiranku ? " Naruto meneguk ludah mendengar nada menantang dari ucapan Seekvaira.

" Pasti. Kau memandang diriku sebagai Queen yang begitu bertanggung jawab, dapat diandalkan, dan satu lagi berkualitas ! " jawab Naruto narsis.

" Berhenti ! Kenarsisanmu membuatku jijik, dan semua yang kau utarakan tak sesuai dengan pemikiranku "

" Sudah. Sudah. Bukankah kalian memiliki keperluan lain ? " Sairaorg kembali menengahi, ia telah cukup puas mendengar perdebatan konyol ini sedari mereka kecil. " Kau benar juga Sairaorg, aku harus menjelaskan kepada Kunou – hime mengapa aku menghilang satu minggu yang lalu " Naruto bangkit sebentar sebelum memberikan tatapan kepada Rias yang tersentak, setelah melihat pewaris Gremory itu berkedip dan menatapnya bertanya, Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk seperti mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan tersirat gadis merah itu.

Rias terlihat ragu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Keempat iblis lainnya mengabaikan interaksi kedua iblis tersebut karena mereka juga telah ikut bangkit menuju peerage mereka masing – masing.

" Naruto – kun, aku akan mengikutimu ke Kyoto " ujar Ravel dan Ilya berbarengan. Kedua iblis tersebut segera memberikan tatapan tajam satu sama lain ketika menyadari mereka menyatakan hal tersebut berbarengan.

" Ah, hai – " belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seekvaira telah hadir di sampingnya menggantikan perannya untuk menjawab.

" Tidak bisa, Ilya kau harus kembali ke Osaka dan melanjutkan latihan balance breakermu dan menjalankan kontrakmu. Ravel – san, jika kau memang ingin ikut ke Kyoto, aku ingin kau pulang dalam waktu 3 hari, kita masih harus berlatih agar dapat bekerja sama untuk rating game selanjutnya "

" AHHH, Seekvaira … kau brengsek. Ini pasti rencanamu untuk menjauhkanku dari Naruto – kun kan ?!" teriak Ilya tak terima. Penyihir putih tersebut telah lama tak memiliki waktu ' berkualitas ' dengan Naruto, banyak hal yang menyebabkan hal itu seperti promosi Naruto, padatnya jadwal misi, dan padatnya kontrak yang harus ia penuhi.

" Jangan membantah Ilya. Kau akan memiliki waktumu tersendiri nanti " Seekvaira mengabaikan hinaan bishopnya tersebut tanpa berekspresi.

" Kalian bicara apa sih ? " Tanya Naruto bingung. Ravel menghela nafas pelan dan segera meraih tangan Naruto. " Aku memahaminya Seekvaira – san. Kalau begitu kami berangkat "

" Tch, dia seenaknya saja " rutuk Seekvaira. Gadis muda itu menghela nafas lalu berdiri di depan Ilya.

" Kita kembali "

TBC

Oke, ini satu chap aja sebelum masuk ke rencanaku sebelumnya. Mulai di chap ini, aku akan mencoba untuk menonjolkan romance dengan sentralnya Ravel dan Seekvaira, ingat masih mencoba jadi aku minta maaf jika romance masih kurang berasa.

Ah banyak yang bingung pas aku buat di sana Naruto Death hehe, itu akan dijelaskan pada chap depan atau dua chap lagi, aku kurang dapat memprediksinya. Pada beberapa chap ke depan aku juga memangkas adegan pertarungannya karena masih mengumpulkan informasi dan imajinasi namun untuk chap depan kujanjikan akan ada pertarungan, kurasa itulah ciri khas dari ficku XD.

Untuk Naruto yang overpower, itu pasti. Tapi, ada tahapannya, kalau langsung overpower kurang seru pertarungannya tapi untuk ukuran iblis muda Naruto sudah overpower tu serangan Zephryrdor aja dijentik hehe. Kalau kita lihat One Punchman, di sana kan pertarungannya yang lebih seru di tangan Genos, sedangkan di tangan Saitama lebih mengutamakan humornya.

Untuk reviewer Kamvang, di sini kujelaskan secara singkat aja mengenai kemarin. Itu kesalahan saya juga karena langsung memangkasnya untuk menyingkat cerita, jadi singkatnya saat Naruto udah selesai ngantar Kunou, sedetik baru sampai di Kyoto ia segera ditransfer oleh Bedezze, makanya ia merasa tak nyaman.

Oke, ini judul selanjutnya untuk fic depan, pasti dah tertebak bukan siapa yang akan saling bertarung hehe.

 **Chapter 16 : Asia, Poor Girl that I wanted to save ( Shinto God Vs Welsh Dragon )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 16 : Asia Argento, Poor Girl that I wanted to save ( Apperentice of Beelzebub Vs Descendant of Beelzebub)**

 **At Vatican**

Vatikan, sebuah negara kecil yang wilayah kekuasaannya dikelilingi tembok di dalam kota Roma, Italia. Sebuah kota yang menjadi basis kekuatan dari fraksi Angel atau Tenshi berkuasa dan menyebarkan ajaran Bibble di tanah manusia, tak hanya itu, Vatikan merupakan territory terbesar bangsa Tenshi di muka bumi ini berbeda dengan iblis dan da – tenshi yang lebih banyak mengklaim territory di muka bumi. Kedaulatan, atau kekuasaan negara berada di tangan Paus Fransiskus, yang menjalankan tugas – tugasnya berdasarkan tuntunan dan pedoman dari Michael, sang Archangel sendiri. Terlebih dari itu, Vatikan merupakan pusat pelatihan dan markas terbesar Exorcist, ksatria gereja yang memegang sumpah setia untuk menjalankan kehidupan dunia sesuai dengan bimbingan Injil.

Paus, dan ksatria gereja ini menjalankan kegiatan administrasinya di Gereja terbesar di Vatikan, yang juga merupakan gereja terbesar di dunia. Di aula gereja tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan pakaian exorcistnya melangkah tegap menuju tempat sang Paus berdiri, ruangan itu sangat sepi di sore hari itu. Setelah sampai 5 langkah di belakang Paus, pemuda itu berlutut, mencomot lollipop yang sedari tadi ia hisap selama perjalanan kemari.

" Hamba telah kembali, Paus – sama "

Pemuda yang menerima sikap hormat itu membalikkan badannya, air wajahnya terlihat begitu bersahaja dan berbahagia, dan mulutnya masih berkomat – kamit merapal doa dan pujian kepada God of Bibble. Senyuman tipis terulas pada wajah tampannya yang telah mulai berkerut karena dimakan usia.

" Dulio – kun, selamat datang. Michael – sama sangat ingin berjumpa denganmu " Sepintas ucapannya selesai, Dulio berdiri menundukkan kepalanya hormat ketika seberkas cahaya hadir di belakang tubuh sang Paus, cahaya itu semakin membesar hingga menyilaukan mata dan membuat ruangan yang semula gelap tersebut menjadi begitu terang.

Dulio membuka matanya hanya untuk disuguhi pemandangan seorang pemuda tampan dengan pakaian mewah, dan tak lupa 6 pasang sayap merpati putih di belakangnya tengah tersenyum kharismatik kepadanya. Paus telah meninggalkan ruangan itu ketika Dulion menutup matanya, sehingga kini pemuda yang dijuluki the Strongest Exorcist tersebut hanya berdua dengan Archangel Michael, sang tangan kanan God of Bibble.

" Terimalah salam dari hamba Michael – dono. " Dulio sekali lagi mengambil sikap berlutut, kali ini diikuti dengan gerakan mencium cincin di jarinya.

" Salam Dulio – kun, senang dapat berjumpa kembali denganmu. " senyum kharismatik dari Michael semakin berkembang, dan Dulio telah kembali berdiri walau masih dengan sikap hormat.

" Kesenangan ini milik hamba, Michael – dono. "

" Hentikan keformalan ini Dulio – kun, aku hanya berbincang ringan denganmu hari ini " Michael berjalan pelan menuju kursi yang berada pada deret yang paling depan, tangannya menepuk pelan kursi di sampingnya, isyarat kepada pemuda pirang lainnya untuk duduk, dan Dulio dengan patuh menurutinya.

" Jadi, ada apa Michael – sama ? " Dulio menggantikan panggilannya karena telah diperintahkan untuk mengabaikan keformalan, lollipop yang tinggal setengah pun kini berakhir kembali dimulutnya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil ketika rasa manis dari permen tersebut memenuhi mulutnya.

" Apa kau mengingat Uzumaki Naruto – kun, iblis muda yang membuat keributan pada gereja kecil di pinggiran kota Roma 3 tahun yang lalu ? " Dulio berhenti mengemut lolipopnya, tatapannya menerawang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" Jika yang anda maksud, Uzumaki Naruto pemegang **Declare of War** yang menjadi rival **Zenith Tempest** ku, hamba yakin masih mengingatnya … itu salah satu pertarungan terberat dalam hidupku "

" Itu benar. Terkait akan hal itu, pada pertemuan pembentukan aliansi beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu kembali dengannya … " Michael menggantung ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Dulio, tak mendapati reaksi mencolok, Archangel itu melanjutkan.

" Azazel – dono menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai pembentukan aliansi ini sebagai salah satu pemegang Longinus berbakat era ini. Hal ini juga berlaku untukmu, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu mengenai pembentukan aliansi 3 fraksi Injil ini " ujar Michael menyampaikan titahnya tanpa nada memerintah dan provokatif.

" Hamba mengerti. **Zenith Tempest** dan **Declare of War** merupakan dua Longinus High – tier yang kedudukannya berada di atas Ddraig dan Albion sekalipun, tentunya tak mengherankan para petinggi menginginkan pendapat kami … " Dulio melepaskan lolipopnya yang telah habis, mematahkan sebentar stik lollipop itu, penggila manisan itu meraih satu lagi lollipop dari saku bajunya dan mulai mengemutnya lagi sementara matanya terus terpaku pada patahan stik di tangan kirinya.

" Sebagai salah satu korban peperangan, hamba muak akan hal itu. Peperangan hanya akan mendatangkan luka, trauma, dan akhirnya korban berjatuhan kembali. Siklus kebencian akan terus berputar dan merusak dunia ini cepat atau lambat jika tak ada niatan damai dari pihak – pihak penghuni dunia. "

Michael mengangguk mengerti, Archangel itu mengetahui masa kecil kelam yang dihadapi Dulio yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Dulio adalah anak sebatang kara yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya akibat perang, para biarawati gereja menemukan bocah malang itu mengemis di pinggiran kota Roma, dan atas welas asih dari para biarawati itulah Exorcist terkuat ini dapat diadopsi dan dibesarkan di gereja Vatikan.

Pada awalnya, Dulio diperlakukan seperti anak – anak yang diadopsi gereja lainnya, disayang dan dibesarkan selayaknya dalam keluarga sendiri, akan tetapi sebuah insiden terjadi yang membuka mata para petinggi gereja akan potensi dari bocah pirang tersebut. Atas dasar hal itu, Dulio dipromosikan untuk bergabung dengan pasukan ksatria gereja atau lebih dikenal Exorcist di usianya yang baru menginjak 6 tahun.

Dulio menjalani latihan keras hingga membuatnya mencapai titik sekarang, titik yang mana ia diakui di dunia sebagai **The Strongest Exorcist** , dan eksistensinya semakin popular ketika dunia mengetahui bahwa ia memegang **Zenith Tempest** , Longinus terkuat kedua setelah **True Longinus**.

" Hamba selalu mendukung jalannya perdamaian. Terlepas dari buruknya kenyataan dunia, hamba akan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan jalan tersebut " Michael mengangguk senang atas idealism dari pengikutnya tersebut. Hati Dulio begitu murni seperti anak kecil, ia juga sebenarnya mengetahui dibalik perjalanan rutin Dulio untuk meneliti mengenai manisan di seluruh dunia, Dulio sering kali mencari anak – anak yatim piatu yang hidup sebatang kara di seluruh dunia. Ia mendonasikan uangnya yang diterima dari gereja kepada anak – anak malang tersebut agar mereka tak mengalami kehidupan seperti Dulio dahulu.

" Aku senang mendengar pendapatmu Dulio – kun. "

" Maaf jika hamba menyela Michael – sama, tapi bolehkah hamba mengetahui bagaimana 'ia' sekarang ? " Michael mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Dulio ini, hanya 2 detik, Archangel itu menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

" Aku tidak mengetahui pasti. Saat ini ia menjadi iblis dari keluarga Gremory, Pillar dari Lucifer saat ini berasal. Kelihatannya ia memiliki beberapa teman sekarang, dan Naruto – kun masih menepati janjinya walaupun ia masih bergerak dalam bayangan "

" Hamba senang mendengar kabar itu. Jika tidak, pertarungan kami 3 tahun yang lalu mungkin akan terjadi kembali "

" Jika bisa aku berharap kalian tidak berseteru saat kalian bertemu kembali. Heaven tingkat 1 saja porak poranda atas pertarungan kalian walaupun tidak ada dari kalian yang menggunakan Longinus. Beruntung Gabriel datang di saat yang tepat, jika tidak Heaven tingkat 1 pasti telah musnah sekarang "

" Hamba tak dapat berjanji. Anda mengetahui bukan takdir dari kedua Longinus kami ?! saat ini hamba akan berusaha menghindari konflik, namun itu tak membatasi hamba untuk berkembang. Terlebih kudengar ia menghabisi keturunan Leviathan sejati tanpa berkeringat "

" Itu benar. Uzumaki Naruto – kun memang benar – benar berada di level yang berbeda sekarang … " Michael berhenti sebentar, iris birunya melirik sebentar patahan stik lollipop yang kini telah raib karena digenggam begitu keras oleh Dulio

" Tapi, aku yakin jika kalian berdua bertempur sekali lagi, pertarungan itu bahkan akan lebih menakjubkan dari pertarungan kedua naga surgawi. Terlebih kudengar kau telah berlatih sihir Olympus dan Norse bukan ? "

" Itu benar Michael – sama. Hamba tak mengerti ini, tapi … " Dulio mengigit keras Lolipop yang terisa di mulutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. " Memiliki rival sepertinya benar – benar membuatku bersemangat ! "

Michael hanya dapat tersenyum sambil berharap tak ada kehancuran berarti ketika kedua prodigy ini berseteru satu sama lain.

XoX

 **Kuoh Academy.**

 **Occult Research Club (ORC) Room**

Rias memijit pelipisnya pelan untuk meredakan ketegangan yang sedang berlangsung dalam peeragenya kini. Ketegangan itu bermula setelah ia bertanding Rating Game dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Sona Sitri. Rating Game yang berakhir dengan hasil seri itu benar – benar membuat Rias menjadi jengkel, padahal ia memiliki kelebihan kekuatan dari segi anggota peeragenya, namun kejeniusan Sona yang memanfaatkan keteledorannya mengakibatkan hasilnya seri.

Namun, hasil rating game itu bukanlah pemicu ketegangan dalam peeragenya. Melainkan Asia Argento, bishopnya itu diculik oleh Diodora Astaroth setelah Rias beberapa kali menolak tawaran Trade dari pewaris Astaroth tersebut. Gadis bersurai merah itu meringis ketika mengingat kembali peringatan yang langsung Naruto sampaikan secara telepati kepadanya setelah pertemuan iblis muda.

" _**Berhati – hatilah dengan Diodora. Ia mengincar bishopmu !"**_

" Buchou, aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Asia ! " Rias tersentak dari pikirannya setelah mendengar teriakan Issei. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang paling tidak dapat menahan emosi setelah mendengar kabar bahwa gadis pirang dalam peerage Rias itu diculik.

" Tenanglah Ise – kun, kita semua akan pergi untuk menyelamatkan Asia. Namun, sebelum itu kita perlu rencana " saran Akeno menggantikan Rias yang terlihat begitu frustasi akan keadaan ini.

" Akeno senpai benar, Ero senpai. " Celetuk Koneko. Yuuto juga turut memberikan anggukan atas saran yang disampaikan oleh Queen Rias.

" Kupikir Issei benar. Duduk menunggu di sini tak akan menghasilkan apa – apa. Lebih baik kita segera menuju ke Mansion Astaroth, dan mencari Asia ! " Xenovia menyatakan pendapatnya yang sepaham dengan Issei. Ia merupakan bidak Knight Rias yang direinkarnasi tepat sebelum pembentukan aliansi terjadi. Selain Issei, gadis ini sama sekali tak dapat menahan emosinya.

" Ha … Kita tidak dapat langsung saja pergi ke sana tanpa bukti yang kuat. Walaupun aku sangat yakin pelaku penculikan ini adalah Diodora "Rias akhirnya bersuara atas pendapat para anggotanya.

" Ano … buchou. " Rias memandang sebentar pada Gasper yang sedari tadi diam. Pemuda Crossdress itu terlihat ragu – ragu, ia menggeser – geser posisi duduknya berkali – kali sebelum akhirnya menatap tepat di mata Kingnya.

" Kalau tak salah Asia – senpai memiliki kunai khusus Naruto – nii bukan ? " Rias mengangguk, ia masih mengingat Asia pernah menunjukkan kunai Naruto yang ia miliki setelah pembentukan aliansi tersebut.

" Apa kau berpikir meminta bantuan Naruto – san untuk mencari Asia , Gasper – kun ? " Gasper menggeleng kecil atas pertanyaan Rias.

" Tidak Buchou. Naruto – nii sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah tim kita sendiri. Yang ingin kukatakan, kita dapat menggunakan Kunai Naruto – nii untuk melacak keberadaan Asia – senpai bukan ? "

" Itu ide yang bagus Gasper – kun " tukas Akeno. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Rias, gadis itu mulai melacak keberadaan Asia. Sebagai Queen, ia memiliki kapasitas dan kemah"iran akan sihir jauh dibanding yang lain.

" Dugaan kita benar, Buchou. Asia – chan berada di salah satu daerah Astaroth. " ujar Akeno setelah selesai melacak keberadaan Kunai Naruto

" Rekam itu Akeno. Kita dapat menjadikannya sebagai bukti " Rias menjawab dan bangkit dari kursinya, menatap satu persatu anggotanya.

" Kita akan pergi menyelamatkan Asia sekarang " ujar Rias.

" Yosh "

XoX

" Hah … akhirnya aku memiliki waktu lenggang " Naruto menghela nafas panjang, punggungnya tersandar pada sofa di apartemen Agares. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak menghabiskan waktu bersantai di apartemen ini karena semenjak 3 bulan lalu, ia lebih banyak tinggal di Meikai, di istana Uzumaki yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan.

" Naruto – kun ! " Panggilan bernada feminim tersebut segera membuat Naruto menegakkan postur tubuhnya, sudah sangat lama ia tak mendengar suara ini, suara yang berasal dari satu – satunya iblis di Meikai yang ia takuti. Iblis tersebut adalah ibunya sendiri, Kushina Uzumaki.

" Ada apa Kaa – chan ? Putra semata wayangmu ini sangat lelah tahu ! " rengek Naruto manja. Kushina bersedekap dada di hadapan putranya. Satu kakinya menghentak lantai berulang kali menunjukkan betapa kesalnya wanita bersurai merah itu akan kelakuan anaknya.

" Jangan mengeluh seperti itu Naruto – kun. Ingatlah ! kau sudah dewasa sekarang, bukankah lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktu dengan tunanganmu di sela lenggang seperti ini " Naruto menutup matanya meresapi saran ibunya, saran itu membuatnya mengingat kembali ucapan Ravel seminggu yang lalu di Kyoto. Entah kebetulan atau memang telah diatur, saran ibunya dan ucapan Ravel memiliki beberapa kesamaan.

" Ah, Kaa – chan be – " tepat ketika Naruto hendak berdiri untuk menuju ruang tamu tempat dimana Seekvaira dan yang lainnya berada, Sasuke telah muncul di depan kedua iblis tersebut, membawa sebuket bunga akasia kuning yang disodorkan kepada Naruto.

" Untukmu " Sasuke menyodorkan buket bunga tersebut dengan ekspresi dan nada datar.

" APA – APAAN INI ?! TTEBANE! " Dua pemuda itu tak dapat berbuat apa – apa ketika masing – masing batok kepala mereka menerima jitakan Kushina.

.

" Ugh, Ini salahmu teme … " rutuk Naruto mengelus pelan lebam – lebam di wajahnya, di sampingnya Ravel hanya dapat menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus mengusapkan benjol dan lebam di kepala tunangannya dengan minyak urut.

" Hn" Sasuke mendengus, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Namun, malangnya tak ada seorangpun yang membantunya mengoles lebam dan benjolnya seperti Naruto.

" Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa hubungan kalian ini ? " Kushina bersedekap dada. Tak jauh di belakangnya, ada Seekvaira, Reni, dan Le Fay yang terlihat ngos – ngosan karena hampir setengah jam menenangkan ibu satu anak itu untuk tak membunuh kedua pemuda di apartemen Agares tersebut.

" Ini semua salah paham. " dengus Sasuke, wajahnya masih berkeringat dingin dan pemuda setengah dewa itu selalu membuang muka ketika iris onyx nya bertemu dengan iris violet Kushina, sekarang ia mengerti mengapa sosok Kushina begitu mengerikan bagi Kingnya.

" Asal kau tahu saja, Teme. Aku ini normal … NORMAL ! " bentak Naruto.

" Diam Dobe, kau semakin memperkeruh suasana " Sasuke balas membentak dengan memberikan tatapan tajam melalui irisnya yang telah berubah sepekat darah.

" Tapi, aku sungguh tak menyangka, Uchiha – kun memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Mael – kun "

" Menjauh kau dari Naruto – kunku, kau DEWA GAY ! "

Reni dan Ilya ikut berkomentar, walaupun pada kasus Ilya, ia memberikan ancaman keras.

" Sudah kubilang ini cuma salah paham " Teriak Sasuke melenceng dari karakter biasanya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu bahkan telah berdiri dari duduknya, dadanya kembang kempis karena berusaha menahan emosinya.

" Ma .. ma Uchiha – kun tenang dulu … mungkin kau dapat menjelaskannya kepada kami " Saran Le Fay diikuti Sasuke dengan kembali duduk di sofa, ia melirik sebentar buket bunga akasia kuning yang masih utuh di sampingnya.

" Setelah menonton Rating Game antara Tim Gremory dan Tim Sitri, aku memperoleh panggilan kontrak dari Rumania. "

" Rumania ? " beo semuanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

" Yap, tapi panggilan ini bukan dari fraksi Tepes, melainkan dari fraksi Carmillia. Kau ingat dia bukan Dobe ? gadis vampire bersurai pirang yang mirip boneka itu ? "

" Ah, Elmen – san kah ? Tentu aku mengingatnya. "

" Ya, setelah berdiskusi sebentar dengannya. Ia memintaku untuk mengundangmu ke fraksi Carmillia karena ada hal penting yang perlu disampaikan mengingat kau adalah perwakilan Meikai yang dahulu membuat kontrak dengan bangsa Vampire. Pada akhir pertemuan tersebut, gadis itu menitipkan buket ini untukmu kepadaku "

" Oh begitu … " Sasuke mendengus mendapati respon polos dari Naruto dan Kushina. Ia menjadi sweatdrop ketika melihat Kushina sama sekali tak merasa bersalah malah menyeringai kepada anaknya.

" Ne … ne Naruto – kun, apa kau mengetahui arti dari bunga Akasia ? "

" Sial, sainganku bertambah satu lagi ! siapa gadis Elmen – san ini ? " rutuk Ilya ketika mengerti makna bunga akasia.

" Eh ? Kenapa memangnya bukan dengan Akasia ? " Tanya Naruto polos.

" Perasaan terpendam. " bisik Le Fay ketika mencoba mengingat arti bunga tersebut. Naruto menatap lama gadis tersebut, mengira Le Fay akan melanjutkan penjelasannya, akan tetapi setelah lima menit Le Fay masih saja bisu.

" Etto – le Fay – san jadi apa maksudnya bunga Akasia ? "

" A – aku kurang tahu, Naruto – san "

" Cari saja sendiri di internet " ujar Seekvaira.

" Mou, itu merepotkan. Aku yakin kalian para gadis lebih mengetahui artinya "

" Pemalas ! "

" A- " Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika sebuah sengatan kecil hadir dalam otaknya, bayangan sebuah kejadian di Meikai melintas cepat di kepalanya. Semua yang berada di dekat Naruto menatap janggal akan ekspresi Naruto yang langsung berubah serius.

" Diodora berulah kembali … " desis Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri setelah memberikan penjelasan singkat pada Ravel, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap jubah panjang dengan lambang Uzumaki menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ke mata kaki. Pemuda pirang itu beralih kepada pemuda lain yang masih duduk di sampingnya dengan mengangkat satu alis.

" Sasuke, kau tidak ada kerjaan bukan ? Ikut aku ke Meikai, ada urusan yang perlu kita selesaikan " Sasuke mengangguk mengerti adanya keadaan darurat jika melihat ekspresi kingnya yang tiba – tiba serius.

" Kau yakin hanya akan membawa Uchiha – kun ? " Tanya Ravel khawatir.

" Saat ini situasi sangat genting, aku akan menteleport beberapa dari kalian jika dibutuhkan. Ah, satu lagi Ravel, tolong jelaskan keadaan ini pada yang lain " Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang dengan kilatan kuning sebelum sempat mendengar protes dari iblis betina lainnya. 3 iblis betina dan 2 gadis Magician secara serentak menatap Ravel untuk meminta penjelasan.

" Etto … aku mulai dari mana ya .. " gumam Ravel mulai memikirkan kombinasi kata untuk dapat menjelaskan masalah Naruto seefisien mungkin.

XoX

Istana Diodora yang semulanya berdiri megah kini telah memiliki beberapa lubang, lantainya juga kini memiliki beberapa puing bangunan selain karpet merah panjang, dan tak jauh dari sebuah singgasana emas terdapat dua iblis jantan yang saling berseteru satu sama lain.

Iblis jantan yang pertama adalah pemuda bersurai hitam yang terlihat tidak terlalu berusaha dalam pertarungan ini, satu tangannya terulur ke depan membentuk lingkaran sihir hijau yang membentuk sebuah dinding kasat mata yang dihantam terus menerus oleh iblis jantan lainnya yang berselimutkan armor merah Crimson tebal dengan lengan kanan yang menghantam dinding tersebut dihiasi oleh permata hijau yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi mekanik ' Boost ' pertanda meningkatkan kekuatan dari pemilik longinus tersebut setiap 10 detiknya.

" Hentikan ini naga menjijikkan ! Kau tentu sadar, levelmu jauh berada di bawahku sang iblis sejati ! " ujar Diodora penuh percaya diri karena melihat pukulan Issei yang sama sekali tak merobohkan pertahanannya. Issei sama sekali tak mendengar kata – kata Diodora, kedua tangannya masih sibuk menghantam dinding kasat mata tersebut, iris hijau armornya bersinar berkedip – kedip menandakan kesadaran sang pemegang Longinus semakin tenggelam.

" Issei – san hentikan ! Kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri ! " teriak Asia sekeras mungkin, akan tetapi teriakannya bernasib sama dengan kata – kata Diodora dan teriakan persuasif lainnya dari anggota tim mereka, Issei sama sekali tak mendengarkan.

Tubuh gadis bermahkota pirang itu kedinginan, selain karena ketakutan ia juga merasakan kedinginan dari udara Meikai yang dipenuhi oleh aura negatif sebab tak mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ini merupakan perbuatan Issei yang menggunakan Dress Break untuk melepaskan dirinya dari kekangan teknik Diodora, ketika Rias mengintruksikan para anggotanya untuk kembali, Diodora yang tak ingin kehilangan targetnya segera menyerang seluruh anggota Rias dengan tembakan Demonic power missal dan terkonsentrasi tinggi hingga menyebabkan Koneko dan Yuuto tumbang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri untuk menyelamatkan Rias dan Akeno.

Sebagai serangan terakhir, Diodora memberikan serangan mental dengan menceritakan bahwa ia lah iblis yang disembuhkan Asia yang membuat mantan biarawati itu diusir dari gereja dan berakhir pada gereja terbengkalai di Kuoh. Diodora tertawa terpingkal – pingkal ketika menjelaskan bahwa ia telah merencanakan untuk membiarkan Raynare membunuh Asia sehingga memberinya kesempatan untuk mereinkarnasikan gadis itu, membuat dirinya terlihat bagai pahlawan di depan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya melecehkan dan merusak kepribadian gadis malang itu hingga menjadi budak nafsunya semata.

Xenovia yang pertama kali termakan emosi dengan menyerang brutal dan tanpa pikir panjang menggunakan Durandalnya, serangan barbar itu dengan mudah ditepis bahkan penerus Astaroth itu memberikan serangan balik yang membuat mantan ksatria gereja itu kesulitan bergerak.

Atas cerita miris Asia dan melihat bagaimana satu persatu temannya dilukai oleh Diodora, Issei segera mengaktifkan Balance Breakernya tanpa pikir panjang dan dalam emosi labil sehingga membuatnya tanpa sadar tenggelam dalam **Juggernaut Drive** , sebuah bentuk terakhir dari Longinus yang memiliki kesadaran. Bentuk itu merupakan bentuk terkuat namun sayangnya mempertaruhkan nyawa dari pemilik karena menarik kesadaran pemilik untuk semakin jatuh ke dalam Longinusnya.

Krak

Diodora mulai jengah dengan ini semua, ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan hasratnya pada Asia sebelum penganggu sebenarnya datang. Iblis itu mengetahui ada sosok dibalik bayangan yang selalu datang untuk mengagalkan rencananya terhadap Asia, sosok yang berperan memindahkan Asia ke Kuoh dan juga mengatur secara licin agar mantan Biarawati itu direinkarnasikan ke dalam Gremory, Pillar yang terkenal dengan kepiawaian dan kehalusan mereka mengurus para budaknya.

Memanfaatkan titik keretakan yang dibuat oleh Issei, Diodora melemahkan dinding kasat matanya bersiap untuk menjebak Sekiryuutei tersebut, tepat ketika Issei menggunakan dua booster di punggungnya untuk mempercepat lajunya ke Diodora, iblis bersurai hitam itu menyeringai licik, dinding kasat mata di kiri dan kanan Issei segera menyatu. Hasilnya ? tubuh Sekiryuutei itu terjepit dan hanya dapat meronta kasar.

" Huahaha, sudah kubilang ! Kau hanyalah naga menjijikkan, Dungu ! "

Prang

Diodora melebarkan matanya melihat tekninya dihancurkan oleh Issei yang telah membentangkan sayap naganya. Total terdapat 3 pasang sayap, dan masing – masing sayap itu memiliki meriam di tengahnya yang telah bersinar kehijauan siap meledakkan energy naga yang begitu besar.

" Asia – senpai ! Gunakan kunai Nii – san ! " teriak Gasper melihat keadaan yang semakin memburuk. Ia khawatir senpainya yang kini dalam keadaan lepas kendali akan menimbulkan beberapa masalah. Bukan keselamatan Diodora yang ia pikirkan, tapi keselamatan wilayah Astaroth, jika seandainya penerus Astaroth itu mati dan pihak Pillar mereka menuntut Rias maka mereka masih dapat membela dengan menunjukkan bukti bahwa iblis itulah yang terlebih dahulu memulai perkara, akan tetapi jika tuntutannya mengenai kerusakan wilayah Astaroth, mereka akan kesulitan untuk membela diri.

Asia tanpa bersuara menuruti perintah Gasper. Berbeda dengan dhampir itu, mantan biarawati itu hanya mementingkan keselamatan dari Diodora, ia mengerti bahwa iblis itulah yang menjadi sumber dari penderitaannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini, namun hati sucinya menolak untuk menaruh dendam dan benci pada iblis jantan tersebut.

BUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Rias yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Akeno, Yuuto, dan Koneko tersentak mendengar ledakan tersebut. Iris biru kehijauannya melebar ketika melihat 6 laser hijau Issei terserap oleh kunai yang dilempar oleh Asia.

" GRAOOOOOOOOOO " Issei meraung keras melihat serangannya tak berguna telah bersiap untuk sekali lagi menembak, akan tetapi kunai milik Naruto yang masih melayang itu segera bersinar terang.

DUAKK

Diodora dan Issei sama – sama terlempar ketika sinar terang dari kunai itu semakin meredup. Berbeda dengan Diodora yang hanya terlempar menghantam dinding, Issei terpental jauh setelah melubangi dinding timur Diodora.

" Kau berlebihan Dobe " bisik Sasuke melihat tendangan Naruto.

" Tidak juga, lihatlah "

SRINGGGG

Satu laser hijau dengan cepat menuju Naruto, dan entah sejak kapan Naruto telah memegang Kunai yang dilemparkan Asia. Pemuda pirang itu meluruskan kunainya ke depan sejajar dengan laser Issei dan tanpa aba – aba laser Issei yang sebelumnya diserap kunai itu meluncur bertabrakan dengan serangan Issei yang barusan hingga menyebabkan ledakan besar di luar yang sanggup mengguncang bangunan tersebut.

" Dobe, biar aku yang mengurus naga itu ! Aku sama sekali tak memiliki pengetahuan tentang pemulihan untuk mereka yang berada di sini ! "

" Kau yakin ? Ia berada dalam mode terganas lho ! " Mendapatkan pertanyaan yang mengandung kekhawatiran dan keraguan tersebut membuat Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

" Kau meremehkanku. Akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana dewa akan menjinakkan naga merah itu " tanpa menunggu balasan, Sasuke mengekstrak senjutsunya atau cakranya ke dalam konsentrasi tertinggi membentuk aura keunguan yang mengambil bentuk setengah badan dari seorang samurai.

" Aku pergi ! "

" Kheh dasar tukang pamer ! " rutuk Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke secepat kilat telah menghilang. Mempercayakan amukan Sekiryuutei pada Knightnya, Naruto berbalik menatap Diodora yang telah selesai memberikan sumpah serapah pada Sasuke karena menendangnya.

" Kau lagi Uzumaki ! " Diodora menggerutu sambil berjalan pelan menuju Naruto yang telah menyipitkan matanya, tangan dari iblis Astaroth itu terkepal begitu erat menahan emosi ketika Naruto tiba – tiba memunggunginya dan berjalan santai menuju tim Gremory berada.

Syut

TAk

DUARR

" Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku denganmu nanti, Diodora " bisik Naruto tanpa emosi setelah menepis serangan sihir Diodora yang kembali melubangi istana tersebut. Tak mendapati respon yang berarti, Naruto kembali melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan Asia, pemuda pirang itu menarik nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya dan dengan gerakan pelan melepas jubahnya dan menjatuhkannya tepat di mahkota pirang gadis tersebut.

" Pakailah … " ujar Naruto pelan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Rias yang berada paling belakang dari seluruh anggotanya.

" Arigatou Naruto – san … " gumam Asia pelan namun cukup didengar iblis pirang tersebut.

" Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu mendengarkan peringatanku Gremory – san " Rias tersentak akan kata – kata Naruto ini, pandangan yang Naruto berikan mengingatkannya akan keberpihakan Naruto akan Phenex pada malam pertunangannya dahulu.

" Sudah kuduga kau akan ikut campur lagi Uzumaki … tapi kali ini, kau tak akan dapat mengacaukan rencanaku lagi. Cukup sudah kau membuatku repot atas kerja samamu dengan Gereja hingga membuat buruanku ini berakhir pada Gremory, cukup sudah semua tindakanmu yang mengacaukan rencanaku. Dengan kekuatan Ophis ini … kau akan tamat ! " Naruto menghela nafas panjang mendengar sesumbar Diodora. Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya 3 berkas emas hadir di sekitarnya menghadirkan Ravel, Le Fay, dan Ilya.

" Kau lagi – lagi menteleport kami paksa. Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini Naruto – kun ! " gerutu Ravel.

" Maaf Ravel, Ilya, dan Le Fay … dapatkah kalian memulihkan dan melindungi kelompok Gremory sementara aku menyelesaikan urusanku. "

" Tentu saja … jangan memaksakan dirimu ! " Ravel bersedekap dada membalas senyuman kecil dari Naruto. Ia masih menolak untuk menatap iris biru tunangannya ketika mereka berselisihan karena Naruto kembali bergerak ke garis depan.

" Kheh … aku akan membuatmu membayar mahal karena telah mengabaikanku dan membuatku kerepotan untuk memenuhi hasratku atas mantan biarawati itu … "

" Naruto – san … " Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia melirik sebentar Asia dan memberikan senyuman kecil untuk menenangkannya.

" Kau tak ingin menyerah Diodora ? Tentunya kau mengerti bukan aku saja yang bergerak untuk melindungi gadis ini ! "

" Pihak gereja tak memiliki kekuasaan untuk mengacaukan rencanaku di Meikai, hanya kau yang berpotensi mengacau rencanaku. " Diodora melangkah mendekat, ia kembali berpaling pada Asia memberikan senyuman kecil yang terlihat aneh " Tenang saja Asia – chan setelah ini aku pastikan kita akan memiliki malam yang indah. Tentunya setelah aku menghabisi kelelawar kecil yang selalu menganggu kita ini khukhukhu "

" Mundurlah Argento – san, pulihkan teman – temanmu "

Diodora mendecih dan secepat kilat menerjang Naruto, gerakan tiba – tiba itu dengan mudah Naruto hindari hanya dengan menggeser posisi tubuhnya menjadi miring ke kiri 45 derajat. Iblis Astaroth itu kembali menyerang dengan serangan fisik lainnya yang mana hampir semua bagian tubuhnya yang dapat digunakan untuk beradu fisik dilapisi oleh sihir berkonsentrasi tinggi yang pastinya bersifat sangat merusak.

Naruto yang menjadi target dari serangan brutal, amatir, dan tak terarah itu hanya melapisi tangannya dengan demonic power tipis, untuk menangkap beberapa pukulan atau tendangan Diodora, bahkan beberapa kali Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan pewaris Astaroth tersebut dengan gerakan – gerakan lincah yang biasa terlihat pada seni beladiri asia timur.

" Aku sepertinya pernah melihat gaya bertarung Nii – san di suatu tempat … " bisik Gasper, ia kini sedang duduk selojoran di lantai setelah menyadarkan Yuuto dan Koneko.

" Itu Jeet – Kuno Do, bentuk Wing – chun yang dikembangkan oleh Martial Artist asal Hongkong, Bruce Lee. " ujar Yuuto, ia mengetahui gerakan Naruto itu setelah beberapa kali melihat bagaimana pola Naruto menyerang.

" Sun Wukong – sama yang mengajarkan itu padanya .. kurasa itu terjadi setelah insiden Kyoto 3 tahun yang lalu " celetuk Le Fay dengan ekspresi menerawang, ia juga ikut membantu Naruto sebagai Magician Contract untuk menumbangkan Kudeta yang dipimpin oleh Yamata No Orochi.

BUAKK

Diodora terseret ke belakang beberapa meter setelah menerima tendangan tepat di ulu hatinya, jujur rasanya sangat sakit walaupun ia telah melapisi tubuhnya dengan sihir terkuat. Ia bahkan kesulitan bernafas sekarang. Dalam batinnya ia mengutuk murid kakaknya ini, matanya memicing melihat tak ada gurat lelah dari kepala Pillar Uzumaki tersebut.

" Ba- bagaimana bisa kau sekuat ini ? Bahkan dengan kekuatan Ophis … aku tak bisa … "

" Bukan ia yang kuat, tapi kau lah yang terlalu lemah ! " suara itu memotong tuturan frustasi dari pewaris Astaroth, mereka semua yang berada di sana menyipitkan mata mereka ketika melihat ribuan lebah yang datang entah darimana menyusun diri membentuk seorang pemuda bersurai coklat muda di samping Diodora.

Pemuda itu berwajah tampan, surai coklat mudanya panjang dan dibiarkan terurai begitu saja layaknya perempuan, jubah hitam yang ia gunakan semakin menambah kesan maskulin dan bangsawan dari pemuda tersebut dan terakhir yang membuat mereka semua tersentak adalah lambang pada sayap beberapa lebah yang masih beterbangan di sekitarnya.

" Akhirnya anda menampakkan diri juga, Shalba Beelzebub " ujar Naruto ringan.

" Ho … kau mengenalku ? Tak begitu mengherankan ketika mengingat bahwa kau adalah murid dari iblis rendahan yang mencuri gelar leluhurku "

" Ho … lihatlah dirimu … keturunan Beelzebub sejati. Apa aku harus membuatmu sama seperti rekanmu, Katarea ? " balas Naruto tanpa emosi bahkan di akhir ucapannya saat menyebutkan salah satu korbannya pemuda pirang itu menyeringai mengejek.

" Sepertinya guru busukmu itu tak mengajarkanmu bagaimana berbicara yang baik huh ? "

" Benar ! Ajuka – sama hanya mengajarkan untuk berbicara baik pada orang yang pantas .. dan kau tak pantas untuk itu …"

" Aku muak dengan pembicaraan ini, ayo akhiri ! " bentak Shalba tak bisa menahan emosi lebih lama lagi, lebah – lebah yang berada di sekitarnya berkumpul membentuk lingkaran sihir di depannya.

Ngungg

Seluruh iblis yang berada di sana terkejut ketika serangan yang dimuntahkan bukanlah Demonic Power melainkan cahaya. Seorang iblis pureblood mengeluarkan serangan berbasis cahaya yang menjadi kelemahan bagi bangsa iblis ? hal ini sungguh membuat iblis muda tak habis pikir, akan tetapi Naruto yang menjadi target utama dari serangan tersebut hanya mengaktifkan lingkaran keemasan yang menutupi seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya.

' Mari bermain – main sebentar padanya. Aku ingin lihat batas kemampuannya ' batin Naruto tersenyum miris karena melihat serangan ini tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil.

" Kau menyerap seranganku ? " Tanya Shalba retoris.

" Beelzebub – sama, akan lebih baik jika kita menggabungkan kekuatan untuk melawan Uzumaki ini. Hamba rasa dengan cara ini kita akan lebih cepat untuk menghabisinya " Alis Shalba berkedut mendengar saran dari adik iblis yang telah merenggut gelarnya.

" Kau merendahkanku bocah ! " Diodora tersentak mendengar bentakan tersebut, belum sempat berbuat apa – apa sebuah Light Saber telah bersarang di jantungnya.

" A- argh " para iblis yang berada di sana melebarkan mata mereka karena sama sekali tak menangkap gerakan Shalba, mereka hanya sadar ketika mendengar erangan sakit dari pewaris Astaroth tersebut.

" Brengsek " geram Naruto, dengan cepat tubuhnya terbungkus oleh aura emas, ia memasuki mode subspesies balance breakernya. Tak mencapai waktu satu detik, ia telah berteleport di antara Shalba dan Diodora.

Shalba membuktikan ketangkasannya dengan gerakan tenang mengulang kembali serangan berbasis cahaya yang kali ini kecepatannya semakin ditingkatkan.

Namun serangan itu berhenti di udara secara serentak sebelum sempat menyentuh secentipun tubuh Naruto. Shalba tak perlu terlalu lama berpikir mengapa fenomena itu dapat terjadi setelah melihat lingkaran sihir kecil di ujung jari telunjuk kanan Naruto. Tanpa banyak omong, Naruto menghilang kembali membawa Diodora menuju kelompok Gremory di belakangnya.

" Tolong sembuhkan dia … ini masih belum terlambat " ujar Naruto, menyerahkan dengan pelan tubuh Diodora yang masih berusaha sekeras tenaga untuk tetap sadar.

" Jangan sok pahlawan kau Uzumaki … " Diodora menyampaikan makian itu dengan nafas tersendat.

" Jika kau memiliki tenaga lebih untuk memaki lebih baik kau simpan untuk dirimu sendiri " tukas Ravel menggantikan tunangannya. Gadis itu berpaling pada tunangannya yang telah berbalik menatap Shalba.

" Jangan berlebihan Naruto – kun … "

Naruto mengangguk kecil atas pesan Ravel, ia kembali berjalan ke hadapan Beelzebub yang telah membatalkan tekniknya.

" Kankara Formula huh ? Kau sama menjijikannya dengan gurumu, si iblis Astaroth itu "

" Tutup mulutmu ! Iblis manja gila kehormatan sepertimu yang bahkan menggunakan perangkat murahan seperti Reverse Instrument tak berhak untuk bicara seperti itu kepada Ajuka – sama .."

" Brengsek kau bocah ! Kau benar – benar akan mati hari ini ! "

" Cukup bicaranya, tunjukkan jika kau benar – benar Beelzebub ! " Shalba termakan provokasi Naruto kembali menembakkan serangan yang sama, harus Naruto akui ia mulai bosan akan serangan ini, ia berharap besar dengan omong besarnya itu terdapat sedikit variasi serangan yang membuat Naruto sedikit menikmati pertarungan ini.

Semua serangan itu hanya Naruto tepis menggunakan Kankara Formula, menghentkannya sebentar di udara sebelum akhirnya mengembalikannya dengan konsentrasi dan kecepatan jauh lebih tinggi.

DUAARRRRRRR

Shalba beruntung berhasil menghindar di detik – detik terakhir, wajahnya berkerut dan pakaiannya telah compang – camping hanya untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Rutukan dan kesombongan dalam hatinya semakin memprovokasinya untuk terus menyerang akan tetapi kebingungan melandanya ketika mendapati targetnya telah menghilang dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

" Di atas ! " Shalba spontan mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Naruto melayang di udara, di sekitarnya terdapat banyak sekali berkas – berkas emas yang perlahan membentuk kunai yang menjadi cirri khasnya.

" Apa kau berpikir kunai tumpulmu itu mempan melawanku ?! " Shalba mengumpulkan lebah ke depannya untuk membentuk Barrier yang akan berfungsi menepis seluruh kunai Naruto.

" Bodoh ! " teriak Shalba puas, ia menyeringai lebar melihat tak ada satupun kunai Naruto yang mampu menembus pertahanannya semuanya tertancap di lantai sekitarnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

" Kau lah yang bodoh. Dari sini, kematianmu telah jelas ! " Shalba terbelalak melihat musuhnya menghilang dalam kilatan emas …

Jrasshh

Otak Shalba berhenti bekerja seketika merasa nyeri pada bahu kanannya, irisnya semakin melebar mendapati luka sayatan lebar di sana.

" A – apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Asia mewakili Shalba Beelzebub.

" Itu teknik teleportasi instan milik Naruto – kun ! " jawab Ilya dengan nada bangga.

" Atas teknik tersebutlah Naruto – san memperoleh gelar Meikai no Kogane Senkou. Musuh yang tak tangkas akan dibuat tak berdaya dengan teknik tersebut " Lanjut Le Fay, matanya berbinar redup ketika menjelaskan hal tersebut.

" Itu … kecepatan yang gila … " gumam Yuuto tak percaya, ia memang pernah mendengar seberapa cepatnya iblis muda terkuat itu, tapi melihatnya langsung benar – benar membuatnya tak percaya. Kecepatan miliknya yang disebut sebagai kecepatan dewa oleh Issei masih berada di bawah level Naruto.

" Sial ! " Shalba berusaha membentuk kubah pertahanannya dengan beberapa lebahnya, akan tetapi sekali lagi, sebuah sayatan terbentuk di pipinya.

" Percuma, sudah kubilang bukan ? dari sini aku yang memimpin pertarungan "

Sring

Sring

Sring

Para iblis muda terlebih kelompok Gremory hanya dapat menonton dengan wajah melongo, di depan mereka terjadi pertarungan berat sebelah, tak terhitung berapa luka sayatan yang mendarat pada tubuh Shalba, hell bahkan sang korban sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertahan.

DUAKKK

Naruto menyelesaikan serangan combonya dengan tendangan berputar hingga membuat Shalba berputar sebentar di udara sebelum akhirnya terjerembab keras pada lantai.

" TAk akan kumaafkan … tak akan kumaafkan …. TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN ! " Shalba segera bangkit, akal sehatnya mulai geser menerima penghinaan ini, dan sekali lagi ia menyerang Naruto dengan teknik Reverse Instrument yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

" Aku sudah bosan dengan teknik ini ! " Naruto sekali lagi menghentikan serangan tersebut, kali ini serangan itu berhenti tak jauh di depan keturunan. Beelzebub.

" Sampai jumpa, Shalba ! " Shalba tak dapat berbuat apa – apa ketika serangannya dikembalikan dengan cepat kepadanya, dan tenaganya telah benar – benar terkuras sehingga hanya dapat pasrah menerima serangan cahaya yang menghantam tubuhnya keras, setiap serangan cahaya mendarat pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya, maka bagian tubuh itu akan terbakar persis seperti daging bakar sebelum akhirnya menjadi debu.

Naruto menutup matanya ketika melihat bagian tubuh Shalba terakhir berakhir menjadi debu. Secara perlahan tubuhnya merosot dengan nafas yang terengah – engah, ¾ energinya telah terkuras setelah menggunakan kankara formula 3 kali.

" Naruto – san ! " Asia yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto segera menggunakan Twilight Healingnya. Hanya sebentar saja, Naruto bangkit berdiri mengenggam tangan gadis mantan biarawati itu untuk menghentikan teknik penyembuhnya.

" Arigatou Argento – san ! tapi, cukup sampai di sini, kita masih harus memeriksa Sasuke ! "

 **TBC**

 **Oke, aku tahu ini merupakan update yang begitu telat. Aku hanya dapat meminta maaf karena disibukkan oleh beberapa hal di dunia nyata. Pada chapter ini memang sangat berbeda dengan yang kukatakan di chap sebelumnya, ini terjadi karena aku memang benar – benar tak dapat lagi menahan hasrat untuk mengeluarkan sang Rival, Dulio Gesualdo. Di chap ini juga aku menambahkan satu fakta lagi, yang mana Naruto dan Dulio pernah bertarung sebelumnya walaupun tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah rival yang ditakdirkan. Mengenai kemampuan Dulio, ia sekarang menguasai Olympus dan Norse Magic yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding sihir biasa, tentu saja saya masih akan menambah beberapa kemampuan lagi agar benar – benar sejajar dengan Naruto nantinya.**

 **Untuk yang minta lemon Naruto x Kunou, maaf aku tak bisa membuatnya. Jika Lime atau Kiss masih bisa dipertimbangkan, akan tetapi jika lebih jauh saya rasa hanya akan menganggu plot. Pihak luar mengetahui mengenai tunangan dan istri Naruto ? akan terbongkar di chap depan. Fic – fic lainnya akan diusahakan untuk update secepatnya, doakan saja tak ada halangan hehe**


	19. Chapter 19

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

" _Naruto – san ! " Asia yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto segera menggunakan Twilight Healingnya. Hanya sebentar saja, Naruto bangkit berdiri mengenggam tangan gadis mantan biarawati itu untuk menghentikan teknik penyembuhnya._

" _Arigatou Argento – san ! tapi, cukup sampai di sini, kita masih harus memeriksa Sasuke ! "_

 **Chapter 17 : Asia Argento, Poor Girl that I wanted to save ( Welsh Dragon vs Shinto God)**

Nafas Naruto masih tersengal, akan tetapi perawatan singkat dari Asia telah membuatnya setengah pulih, kekhawatirannya terus meningkat seiring meningkatnya suara ledakan yang tertangkap samar dalam pendengarannya. Iris birunya menangkap Ravel dan yang lain telah berhasil memulihkan tim Gremory dan juga Diodora yang telah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Naruto membuat catatan kecil dalam otaknya untuk memberi pelajaran pada penerus Astaroth tersebut karena membuatnya harus menunda mengerjakan beberapa urusan Kepala Pillar.

" Anda yakin Naruto – san ? " Pemuda pirang itu hanya memberikan anggukan singkat atas pertanyaan Asia. Iris birunya menolak menatap gadis itu mengetahui bahwa ia akan dipaksa untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang bersarang di benak kepala kuning bishop Gremory tersebut.

" Naruto – niisan terima kasih telah datang dan maaf menganggumu, awalnya aku berpikir kami dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, tapi – " Gasper menghentikan ucapannya begitu tangan Naruto menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya dan memberikan elusan singkat di sana.

" Tak masalah Gasper. Tindakanmu hari ini sangat tepat. Valerie pasti senang melihat perubahanmu sekarang "

Gasper mengangguk kepala antusias " Uhm, terima kasih sekali lagi Nii san "

DUAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Semua yang berada di sana terlonjak mendengar ledakan tersebut, terlebih sesaat setelah ledakan tersebut cahaya crimson sempat mewarnai langit Meikai untuk beberapa detik.

" Ise – kun/ senpai/ san !" bisik para iblis Gremory ketika merasakan energy naga yang menyebabkan ledakan tersebut.

" Wah ! sepertinya Sasuke sedikit kesulitan … " komentar santai Naruto membuat Ravel mengetuk kepalanya yang cukup membuat pemuda pirang itu merintih kecil.

" Ia adalah knightmu bukan ? Seharusnya kau khawatir, ia bisa saja dalam bahaya " Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju dengan teguran Ravel. " Tidak, tidak mungkin si Teme itu kalah. " Namun hal itu malah membuat Ravel menatapnya sangsi.

" Kurasa Naruto – san ada benarnya Ravel – san … " Ravel berpaling pada Le Fay yang mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Jari telunjuk kanan gadis itu menusuk pipinya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan semakin menambah keimutan dari gadis tersebut. Alisnya mengkerut seakan sedang berpikir keras. " Terakhir kali kuingat, Uchiha – san dapat bertarung seimbang dengan Vali – sama yang juga menggunakan Juggernaut Drivenya "

" Ah, aku mengingat hari itu juga. Si Ero Azazel itu sampai harus turun tangan untuk menghentikan mereka berdua "

Kata – kata Ilya ini membuat para tim Gremory hanya dapat meneguk ludah mendengar Naruto memiliki Knight yang kuat. Rias bahkan membuat catatan dalam benak otaknya untuk mewaspadai tim Seekvaira dan tim Naruto untuk pertandingan rating game resmi mereka di masa depan.

" Baiklah kalau begitu " Ravel bersedekap dada. Ia kembali menatap tunangannya yang masih bercengkrama ria dengan Gasper, irisnya berpindah kepada Asia. Gadis mantan biarawati itu terlihat ragu – ragu untuk mendekati Naruto, dari ekspresinya terlihat jelas gadis itu menyimpan banyak pertanyaan untuk Lord Uzumaki.

" Yosh, aku sudah merasa pulih sekarang. Kita akan melihat keadaan mereka sekarang. Kelompokku akan berangkat duluan ke sana, dan tim Gremory akan menyusul setelah melacak keberadaan kami. "

" Mengapa tidak bersama saja ? Bukankah menggunakan teknik teleportasimu lebih praktis ? " Tanya Rias.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan " Itu tidak bisa dilakukan Gremory – san. Aku tak memiliki media untuk teleport langsung ke sana, Sasuke tidak membawa kunaiku " Rias mengangguk kecil atas penjelasan Naruto, ia memberikan tatapan pada Akeno untuk bersiap menteleport mereka setelah mendapat tanda dari Naruto.

" Baiklah kami duluan " Naruto, Ravel, Ilya, dan Le Fay segera menghilang dalam kilatan emas meninggalkan tim Gremory yang hanya dapat termangu melihat teknik teleportasi tersebut.

Asia mendekati anggota peerage lainnya dnegan kepala tertunduk. Ia membungkuk dalam " Buchou dan semuanya, maaf karena aku kalian harus terluka seperti ini " Rias menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan maaf yang tulus dari Bishopnya. " Jangan sungkan Asia – chan. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya di awal, kalian semua adalah keluargaku. Tentu kita akan membantu jika anggota keluarga kita dalam kesusahan, benar begitu bukan minna ? "

" Tentu saja " Gasper, Xenovia, dan Yuuto tersenyum kecil.

"Hn " Koneko mendengus dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

" Ara ara … itu benar Asia – chan. Dan lagi, aku telah mendapat tanda dari Naruto – san. Apa kita berangkat sekarang buchou ? "

" Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ise – kun masih perlu ditenangkan "

Bibir kecil Asia menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar kata – kata Rias sebelum membentuk senyum kecil yang lugu. Satu beban di pundaknya telah terlepas, sekarang hanya harus memastikan satu hal lagi pada iblis muda terkuat Meikai. Pandangannya kali ini jatuh pada seonggok tubuh yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" Ano Buchou … bagaimana dengan Astaroth – san ?" Tanya Gadis itu dengan nada polos dan menunjuk pemuda Astaroth tersebut. Yuuto menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mendapati sikap pemurah dari Asia, gadis itu masih memerhatikan pemuda yang bertanggung jawab membuat menderita beberapa tahun belakangan ini ? Knight pirang itu benar – benar tak tahu terbuat dari apa hati gadis ini.

Xenovia tak jauh berbeda dengan Yuuto, hanya saja di dalam hatinya kini timbul penyesalan karena pernah menganggap Asia sebagai penyihir, Knight Gremory itu membuat catatan dalam benaknya untuk meminta maaf ke Asia sekali lagi nantinya.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Rias mendengus kasar. Ia menatap tajam pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu sejenak, lalu mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka. " Biarkan saja ! aka nada pelayan Astaroth yang mengurusnya nanti "

" Akeno, apa sudah siap ? " Rias tak memberikan kesempatan gadis pirang itu untuk protes, atensinya tertuju pada Queennya yang menganggukkan kepala kecil.

" Bagus, kita berangkat " Tim Gremory ditransfer menuju tempat pertarungan Sasuke dan Issei bersama dengan lingkaran sihir kemerahan.

XoX

BRAKKKK

DUUUAAARRR

" Tch, si baka dobe pasti akan mengejekku jika melihatku seperti ini " Sasuke melompat keluar dari kawah di bebatuan yang menjulang tinggi dalam area pertarungannya setelah mengeluarkan umpatan tersebut. Teritory Astaroth yang menjadi tempatnya bertarung dengan Sekiryuutei dalam keadaan lepas kendali ini awalnya merupakan padang bebatuan karang, yah awalnya karena sekarang bebatuan karang itu telah banyak hancur.

Aura keunguan masih menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke namun kali ini hanya berbentuk sepasang rusuk yang melindungi sekujur tubuh sang Uchiha, iris Onyxnya bergerak – gerak waspada menanti dari mana serangan kali ini akan datang.

SYUUUT

DUAAARRR

Sasuke melompat ke batu karang lain yang juga telah kehilangan setengah bagiannya. Beruntung di detik – detik terakhir ia berhasil menghindar dari bola energy kemerahan yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Tekanan angin dari ledakan itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya, iris onyxnya hanya terpaku pada musuhnya yang kini hanya berjarak 10 meter darinya.

Issei yang kini dalam keadaan lepas kendali menatap Sasuke dengan sinar mata merah yang mengerikan, terdengar samar deru nafas yang terengah – engah, dan tiga pasang sayap naga di belakang punggungnya kembali bersinar untuk melancarkan serangan. Namun, semua itu sama sekali tidak mengintimidasi Sasuke.

Poof

Tangan kanan Sasuke ditutupi oleh gumpalan asap kecil, hanya dengan satu hentakan gumpalan asap itu menghilang memperlihatkan katana hitam dengan ukuran standar telah berada di genggaman sang Uchiha, tak berhenti di sana tepat pada bagian mata pedangnya listrik mulai mengalir membuat suara bising yang menyerupai cicitan kumpulan burung, cahaya yang dihasilkan dari kumpulan listrik pada mata pedangnya Sasuke arahkan pada mata Issei hingga membuat naga mini itu kian meraung dan melepaskan teknik penghancurnya.

" GRAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

SYIIIUUUUTTTT

Duar duar duar duar duar duar

Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengar deru nafas sang naga semakin memburu melihat keenam laser merahnya berhasil ditepis dengan katana Sasuke dan hanya mendarat pada 6 pillar batu karang di sekitar Uchiha. " Apa hanya segini batas kemampuanmu ?! " Tepat ketika provokasinya selesai, naga mini itu bergerak cepat ke sampingnya dengan membawa bunyi mekanik Boost berulang kali. Issei merapatkan jari – jarinya hingga seluruh kuku naganya yang tajam siap menusuk lawannya.

Ting

Peraduan antara pedang dan cakar pun terjadi terjadi. Sasuke mengernyit tak melihat lawannya terpengaruh setelah bersentuhan dengan arus listrik dari katananya. Kedua bilah pihak sama – sama menekan pedang mereka untuk menebaskannya ke tubuh sang lawan.

 **[ boost boost boost … Explosion ]**

Dengan meningkatkan kekuatannya menjadi 3 kali lipat, Issei berhasil menekan Sasuke hingga cukup membuat Uchiha itu terseret mundur hingga 100 meter. Dengusan puas terdengar dari balik armor tersebut, akan tetapi naga mini itu kembali meraung melihat musuhnya yang menyeringai kecil.

" Ini menjadi semakin menarik. Tak kusangka kau menggunakan otakmu naga merah. Ayo kita tingkatkan levelnya ! "

DUAAK

Keadaan berbalik kini Issei yang terseret mundur setelah menerima sikutan Sasuke.

" Jangan lengah ! "

Tak berhenti di sana, Sasuke terus menghajar Issei dengan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan. Sesekali katananya bertindak untuk menebas armor tersebut hingga beberapa bagian armor itu remuk dan hancur namun dengan cepat pula armor merah itu kembali mengkilat. Melihat itu, Sasuke melompat mundur setelah mengetahui serangan fisik tak efisien untuk menghadapi naga mini tersebut.

" GRAOOOOOOOOOOOO ! "

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada katananya melihat musuhnya juga melompat mundur dengan dada yang berkembang.

BWUSSHSHHHH

Luapan api yang maha besar ditiupkan menuju Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke menebaskan katananya ke udara kosong hingga membuat memotong luapan itu menjadi dua, akan tetapi serangan tak berhenti di sana sebab Issei kembali melakukan serangan tak terduga dengan terbang cepat melalui garis yang Sasuke ciptakan. Lengan kanannya berada di depan dan dalam keadaan terkepal terlebih permata hijau di dadanya terus mendengungkan kata Boost memberikan indikasi kepada Sasuke bahwa pukulan ini akan sangat mematikan.

Aura Susano'o Sasuke dengan cepat bangkit membentuk tubuh samurai kekar yang juga menarik mundur tangannya ke belakang, tepat ketika Issei berada dalam jarak serangnya, tinju dari Susano'o itu meluncur cepat menuju Issei hingga bertabrakan menghasilkan tekanan angin yang menghembuskan api naga Issei sebelumnya.

DUAAKKK

Kedua – duanya sama – sama terpental kencang ke belakang setelah beradu tinju.

" Ugh … ini mengingatkanku akan Sairaorg Bael " umpat Sasuke kembali.

Ia melompat keluar lagi dari pillar batu karang di belakangnya, irisnya membola begitu melihat sepasang cannon yang muncul pada bahu Issei.

' bagus ' batin Sasuke sarkatis saat mengingat serangan apa yang akan dilancarkan Issei.

 **Longinus Smasher**

Simbol Telos Karma terbentuk di dadanya dan berkat keberuntungannya fokus Issei teralihkan hingga serangan pemusnah itu meluncur cepat ke langit dan meledak mewarnai langit Meikai dengan warna crimsonnya, tiupan angin hasil ledakan itu juga berhasil membuat seluruh lingkup tempat tersebut tertutupi oleh debu pekat sebelum akhirnya suara ledakan besar memekakkan telinga.

DUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Dari balik debu tebal tersebut, naga mini Issei masih menggeram. Naga merah itu bergerak – gerak gelisah karena tak dapat melihat jelas sekitarnya, tubuhnya segera berbalik ke kanan dengan posisi tegang begitu mendengar suara Sasuke. Berkat refleks naga itu melompat mundur ketika melihat seberkas sinar menujunya dengan cepat, sinar kemerahan yang semakin melebar dan naga itu hanya dapat menggeram melihat bola api yang begitu besar siap memanggangnya.

 **Fire Style : Great FireBall**

Tak mengambil pusing atas serangan tersebut, naga mini itu menghembuskan api yang intensitasnya jauh lebih besar dibanding teknik bola api Sasuke. Akibatnya, debu pekat yang menyelimuti tempat tersebut telah sedikit mereda hingga membuat Issei dapat melihat samar posisi Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai raven itu masih dengan ekspresi impasifnya, Susano'onya masih tetap berfungsi, terbukti dengan sosok raksasa astral itu sedang bersiap menembakkan panahnya menuju sang naga.

" Bingo " bisik Sasuke menyeringai kecil

Syut

DUAARRR

Meleset, tembakan Sasuke hanya menghancurkan 6 Pillar batu di belakang Issei, naga itu telah melesat terbang ke udara. Uchiha terakhir itu mendengus melihat tembakan panahnya berhasil dihindari, irisnya menyipit ketika melihat sepasang Cannon kembali bersinar di bahu Issei.

" Teknik itu lagi … mungkin sekarang aku bisa mengukur sejauh mana kekuatan teknik baruku " gumam Sasuke. Seakan merespon pikirannya, sosok Susano'o yang menyelimuti tubuhnya meraung keras menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan aura ungu yang kali ini membentuk jubah energy keunguan. Busur panahnya telah terbentuk kembali lengkap dengan anak panah yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan untuk membuat teknik itu semakin berbahaya, mata panah astral itu mulai diselimuti oleh api hitam yang menari – nari.

" GRAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " Issei dalam versi naga mininya meraung keras membalas tantangan tersirat Sasuke.

" Ddraig … aku akan menembakmu jatuh dengan ini, **Indra Arrows** "

Splashhh

Panah astral ungu itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Issei yang juga telah melepaskan tekniknya.

 **Longinus Smasher**

Kedua serangan melesat cepat menuju satu sama lain, yang terlihat dari jauh hanyalah outline merah dan ungu yang bertabrakan di udara. Tak butuh waktu lama, ledakan terjadi kembali, bahkan lebih dahsyat dari yang sebelumnya namun efek ledakan itu hanya terjadi sekitar tempat tersebut, terlihat samar sebuah energy kasat mata berbentuk kotak kokoh menahan ledakan itu menghancurkan sekitarnya sehingga hanya Issei dan Sasuke lah pihak yang terkena dampak serangan tersebut.

DUAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 **ERASE**

Tepat ketika bunyi ledakan itu berdengung nyaring, sebuah bunyi mekanik lainnya juga ikut mengambil bagian yang menghapus seluruh efek ledakan terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Teknik itu datang dari dua orang gadis bersurai pirang dan perak, Le Fay dan Ilya yang telah memasuki Balance Breakernya.

" Apa kau yakin mereka dapat selamat dari ledakan itu, Naruto – san ?! " Tanya Rias memekik pelan, keputusan Naruto untuk membentuk barrier di sekitar kedua orang itu untuk menahan efek ledakan tersebut terhadap lingkungan sekitar memang dinilai sangat bijak. Namun, apa ia tidak mempertimbangkan keselamatan kedua pihak, baik Issei maupun Sasuke pasti mati jika tidak melakukan pertahanan apapun terhadap ledakan tersebut.

" Sasuke tak akan apa – apa … **Telos Karma** akan memberikannya keberuntungan yang lebih besar jika ia berada dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati. Sedangkan Sekiryuutei akan terluka begitu parah sehingga memaksa **Juggernaut Drive** nya untuk berhenti sebab kehabisan energy. " Jelas Naruto, ia melepaskan barrier yang ia gunakan, nafasnya kembali tersengal hanya untuk membuat Barrier tersebut.

" Lihat mereka di sana ! " tunjuk Ravel yang melihat kedua tubuh yang telah terbaring tak berjauhan. Keduanya sama – sama berbaring dengan pakaian yang hangus, jubah hitam Sasuke juga telah raib menyisakan beberapa potong pakaian yang tak bisa menutupi tubuh kekarnya. Issei beruntung pakaiannya hanya gosong pada beberapa tempat karena Armor merahnya yang menahan efek semua ledakan itu, akan tetapi yang membuat Issei mencolok adalah keberadaan lengan kirinya yang menyerupai lengan naga yang membengkak.

" Sialan kau Dobe ! " Oke, mereka semua mengetahui bahwa Sasuke masih hidup setelah mendengar erangan yang berisi kutukan tersebut, sementara iblis pirang yang memperoleh kutukan itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

Tim Gremory bergerak mendekati Issei dengan tergesa – gesa, Rias yang pertama sampai dan segera memeriksa keadaan pawnya satu – satunya itu. Helaan nafas terdengar lirih dari bibir sang Heiress, ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, isyarat kepada yang lain bahwa Issei selamat.

Asia segera berlutut di samping kaisar naga merah itu mentransfer aura kehijauannya untuk memulihkan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Sama seperti Asia, Ravel juga berlutut di samping Sasuke setelah Naruto membantu Knightnya itu untuk duduk dan bersandar di dadanya. Sasuke segera pulih kembali setelah menerima setetes air mata Phoenix, dengan pelan ia menyingkirkan punggungnya yang sebelumnya bersandar pada dada Kingnya. Alisnya terangkat melihat Ilya yang seperti menahan tangis, itu aneh, setahunya gadis penyihir ini menaruh perasaan pada Naruto tapi mengapa gadis itu menangisi keadaannya, apakah ini pertanda bahwa perasaan itu berpaling kepadan –

" Ternyata benar … kalian berdua gay … " pernyataan lemas Ilya ini menyingkirkan semua prediksi Sasuke.

" Aku normal ! Menjauh dariku Dobe ! " bentak Sasuke yang telah mengurut pelipisnya, ia membuat catatan dalam benaknya untuk tidak berpikir kejauhan mengenai sikap para gadis di sekitarnya.

" Gih, aku juga normal Teme. Buktinya aku memiliki Ravel sebagai tunanganku di sini " balas Naruto membentak sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang bungsu Phenex, itu seperti Naruto memeluk Ravel dari belakang. Dan tindakan tiba – tiba itu sukses membuat Ravel hilang kendali atas tubuhnya.

" Aw … kau panas Ravel ! " celetuk Naruto ketika merasa tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Ravel terasa seperti dibakar, namun pemuda itu tetap memeluknya mengira tunangannya sedang sakit.

" Aaa – apa ?! " Ravel semakin hilang kendali atas pernyataan Naruto. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dari pernyataan Lord muda itu, tubuh Ravel saat ini memang terasa panas karena gadis itu tak dapat mengendalikan Pyrokinesis dalam tubuhnya. Namun malang bagi Ravel, karena tak kuat menahan malu atas interaksi fisik pertama antara dirinya dengan tunangan membuatnya menyalah artikan ucapan Naruto. Pandangannya mulai berputar dan mengabur dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu pingsan dalam pelukan tunangannya yang hanya dapat memekik panik tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu pingsan.

" Mungkin, ia kelelahan membantu yang lain … ha … maaf Ravel " bisik Naruto kecil, ia membenarkan sebentar letak poni dari gadis itu sebelum menatap ke arah yang lain. Tak menyadari pandangan sweatdrop dari yang lain telah berganti menjadi kagum, iri, dan juga cemburu.

" So drama … " komentar Koneko datar.

' Ara ara Naruto – san bisa romantis juga ternyata ' batin Akeno terkikik geli.

Rias dan Xenovia tak berkomentar apa – apa hanya dapat menatap adegan roman picisan itu dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Ilya dan Le Fay menatap adegan itu dengan pandangan iri dan juga cemburu. Gadis penyihir pirang itu mengeratkan remasan tangannya sendiri yang bersandar di dadanya, irisnya terpaku pada Naruto sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

' Ya, harus kulakukan ! '

" Ya, kau dan kelakuan bodohmu Dobe. " umpat Sasuke acuh.

" Naruto – san … " panggil Asia lirih. Naruto menoleh pada mantan biarawati dengan alis terangkat, ia telah menyerahkan Ravel pada yang Le Fay untuk sementara. Pikiran Asia blank sebentar, entah mengapa otaknya terus memutar adegan Naruto dan Ravel sebelumnya dan yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah sensasi cubitan menyakitkan di hatinya ketika ingatan itu terus terulang.

" Argento – san … " Asia tersentak dari pikirannya mendengar panggilan itu, ia menatap Issei sesaat sebelum menatap tepat pada iris biru Naruto. " Naruto – san … aku mohon bantuanmu untuk memulihkan Issei – san. Ia menjadi seperti ini, itu semua karena salahku, karena aku yang terlalu lemah – "

" Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Sekiryuutei melakukan ini karena menganggap bahwa kau merupakan salah satu orang yang berharga baginya, menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti ini malah akan membuat seluruh usaha dan pengorbanannya ini sia – sia " Mantan biarawati itu terdiam, seakan menunggu kelanjutan nasihat dari iblis pirang tersebut, namun tidak ada kata – kata lagi yang keluar dari bibirnya itu, Asia mendapati iris biru iblis jantan di hadapannya telah terpejam dan tanpa sadar ia menghentikan teknik pemulihannya begitu melihat sinar emas terang yang menyelimuti tubuh sang Sekiryuutei

 _Naruto menyeringai kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya._

 _Ia kembali berada di tempat ini, alam kesadaran dari jiwa Ddraig. Tak jauh dari kegelapan tempat ia berdiri, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dua sosok yang besarnya sangat berbeda. Yang satu, adalah seekor naga besar berwarna merah yang bentuknya sesuai dengan naga – naga eropa layaknya. Sebagian tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api, dan yang kedua merupakan seorang remaja bersurai coklat yang mana tangannya kirinya merupakan tangan seekor naga. Kepala remaja itu tertunduk hingga menyembunyikan ekspresinya._

" _Salam Ddraig ! " Naruto menunjukkan eksistensinya dalam kesadaran tersebut, ia membungkuk kecil lalu melanjutkan maksudnya " Aku kemari membawa dua alasan, pertama memulihkan hostmu ini … " Ddraig tidak terlalu merespon ketika melihat jari telunjuk kanan iblis pirang itu jatuh pada Issei. " Yang kedua … " Naruto menggantung ucapannya, jarinya yang sebelumnya menunjuk Issei bergeser menunjuk sang naga " Menagih jawaban atas penawaranku beberapa bulan yang lalu … "_

" _**Begitu huh ?! Jujur saja, tawaranmu itu sangat menggiurkan. Tapi, apa yang membuatmu yakin tujuan konyolmu ini dapat terwujud ? "**_

" _Konyol ? Bagaimana kau dapat mengatakan tujuanku … konyol ?! " Tanya Naruto balik dengan nada tinggi dan membentak._

" _**Tentu saja itu konyol bocah iblis ! Kau tak mungkin dapat menemukan Nya … eksistensi yang bahkan keberadaannya dikutuk oleh seluruh eksistensi di dunia ini … "**_ _Ddraig menyeringai lebar ketika melihat Naruto sedikit limbung mendengar ini, setelah melihat iblis pirang itu berhasil memperoleh kesadarannya kembali, ia melanjutkan_ _ **" Bahkan hanya dengan membicarakannya saja kau tak sanggup ! Kau sendirian tidak berkapabilitas untuk ini, impianmu kosong ! "**_

" _Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu darimu ! " jawab Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya kembali untuk mengontrol emosinya " Maafkan aku, normalnya kau benar. Tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mencari keberadaan Nya sendirian …. Tapi di sana letak kesalahanmu. Aku tak sendirian, Ophis telah lebih dahulu menyadari bahaya yang akan datang dari Nya dan ia merekrutku ke dalam tim kecil yang ia bentuk sendiri untuk mencari sosok Nya. "_

" _**Kontrol emosi yang bagus bocah ! Sebelum mendengar keputusanku, aku ingin mendengarkan rencanamu terlebih dahulu "**_

" _Aku hanya akan menyampaikannya jika kita benar – benar telah sepakat "_

" _**Well … bocah yang keras kepala. Namun, ini satu – satunya harapanku untuk lepas dari artefak God of Bibble ini. Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu "**_

 _Jrashh_

 _5 rantai dari tubuh Naruto segera menusuk jauh ke dalam tubuh naga tersebut bahkan naga tersebut dapat merasakan rantai itu mengikat jantungnya. " Rantai itu merupakan bentuk perjanjian kita, tenang saja itu juga berlaku bagiku. Dan lagi, melalui rantai itu rencanaku akan langsung ditelepatikan kepadamu. Lebih efisien bukan ? "_

 _Ddraig mengangguk._

" _Baiklah, bagaimana cara menyelamatkan pemilimu ini ? "_

" _Kau hanya perlu menyerap energy negatifnya di sini. Pemulihan dari mantan biarawati itu tak berguna untuk itu. "_

" _Begitu ya … terima kasih Ddraig " balasku menundukkan badan sebentar sebelum menepukkan tanganku pada pundak remaja bersurai coklat itu. Aura emasku mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dan kudapati naga merah itu terus menatapku dengan intens._

" _Sudah selesai … " bisikku pelan. Aku berbalik menatap Ddraig kembali " Baiklah, Ddraig. Kita akan berjumpa kembali di lain waktu " Naga itu tak merespon, iris merahnya terus menatap Naruto yang perlahan menghilang._

" _**Yah, sampai nanti. Kutunggu waktu itu … "**_

Kembali ke realita.

Azazel menggosok – gosok dagunya melihat bagaimana Naruto menangani kondisi Issei yang semakin memburuk setelah menggunakan **Juggernaut Drive** dengan terpaksa. Pemimpin da – tenshi itu datang bersama wakilnya, Vali Lucifer setelah merasakan energy besar dari teknik **Longinus Smasher** Sekiryuutei. Sirzech dan Ajuka juga telah tiba di tempat itu beberapa menit setelah ledakan pertama terjadi, kedua Maou itu hanya sendiri tidak damping oleh anggota peerage mereka, sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka mengingat biasanya Sirzech selalu didampingi istri yang sekaligus Queennya, Grayfia Lucrifuge. Dan terakhir yang turut tiba adalah Dulio Gesualdo yang katanya turut datang untuk mewakili pihak surge meningat mereka telah membentuk aliansi.

" Jika saja, aku lebih cepat tiba … kemampuan **Divide** Albion pasti akan lebih cepat menyelesaikan ini " tukas Vali yang telah bosan menunggu, Azazel hanya terkekeh pelan masih terus mengamati tingkat bawahannya itu, karena jika tidak Vali dengan sikap maniak akan langsung pergi menantang Dulio. Sirzech sibuk ' Mengintrogasi ' adiknya dengan pertanyaan berlebihan, bahkan tak jarang Lucifer itu memaksa membawa Rias dan Tim nya ke rumah sakit setelah ini yang selalu ditolak pewaris Gremory itu dengan kepayahan. Hanya Ajuka yang menaruh perhatian berlebih pada proses pemulihan yang dilakukan Naruto.

Perhatian mereka yang berada di sana kembali kepada Naruto dan Issei ketika melihat sinar emas Longinus Naruto yang meredup, begitu Naruto membuka iris birunya, ia tersenyum lega melihat lengan Issei kembali seperti semula. Pemuda itu bangkit mendapati seluruh tatapan bertumpu padanya.

" Aku telah mengurangi energy negative yang membuatnya lepas kendali, ia hanya kelelahan dan beberapa saat lagi akan tersadar " jelas Naruto, memberikan ruang bagi tim Gremory untuk melihat keadaan Issei. Alisnya terangkat tidak menemukan keberadaan di sana, dan kemudian tertekuk ketika melihat gadis itu sedang membelakanginya dan mengadakan perbincangan ringan dengan Dulio di sudut yang agak jauh dari kerumunan lain.

" Naruto – kun, bisa kau jelaskan keadaan di sini ? Sirzech telah memperoleh jawaban dari versi adiknya, dan kami ingin mendengar jawaban darimu untuk melaporkan ini pada tetua " Naruto mengangguk kecil atas permintaan Ajuka, akan tetapi, tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya karena terlalu shock atas kehadiran mendadak eksistensi yang berdiri santai di sampingnya. Berkat refleks, pasangan guru dan murid itu melompat jauh ke samping sehingga kini mereka berdiri memunggungi Dulio dan Asia sementara itu Sirzech dan Azazel telah bergerak lebih dahulu mengamankan para iblis muda di belakang mereka sehingga sosok itu tersisa sendiri berdiri di tengah.

" Kau membunuh dua anggota kami " ungkapan Eksistensi itu membuat suasana semakin tegang, Naruto hanya dapat meneguk ludah mengetahui kata – kata itu tertuju padanya, akan tetapi dengan cepat ia kembali pada sikap tenangnya. Ia jelas mengenal eksistensi ini, seorang pemuda berjubah putih yang menjadi pengantar pesan Ophis.

" Oh, kau rupanya … apa ada pesan lagi dari Ophis ? " Tanya Naruto santai.

" Bukankah baru kusampaikan ?! " Tanya balik pemuda itu sarkatis.

Sirzech dan Azazel yang sebelumnya pernah berjumpa akhirnya mengingat sosok misterius itu, dengan serentak mereka menunjuk sosok tersebut, bahkan Azazel memberikan beberapa kalimat ancaman.

" Kau lagi ?! "

" Kali ini, kami tak akan membiarkanmu lolos ! "

" Tenanglah, aku kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan lagi. Lihatlah ke atas langit "

Semua yang berada di sana tanpa sadar mematuhi ucapannya menatap ke langit Meikai yang mana tanpa mereka sadari langit di atas mereka telah menjadi retakan – retakan celah dimensi yang memperlihatkan seekor naga merah raksasa yang berenang – renang ria. Itu bukanlah gambar asli, melainkan hanya sebuah proyeksi.

" Dialah tujuan kami, Great Red, Sekiryuutenshi, sang DxD. Ophis mengumpulkan para makhluk superior untuk dapat membantunya mengusir naga merah raksasa itu dari celah dimensi. Sebagai balas jasanya, mereka akan memperoleh peningkatan kekuatan, seperti yang terjadi pada keturunan Leviathan dan Beelzebub yang telah kau bunuh " pada kalimat terakhirnya, pemuda itu menghentikan tatapannya sebentar pada Naruto, ia mengabaikan dua pemimpin yang bisa saja membunuhnya dari belakang.

" Mengapa Ophis menginginkan kami mengetahui tujuannya ?! " Tanya Sirzech dengan nada menuntut

" Kupikir kau cukup cerdas untuk menangkap jawabanku bukan Lucifer palsu ?! " balas pemuda itu tanpa niat. Nyatanya memang benar para pemimpin dan mereka yang mengerti betul politik mengerti maksud Ophis. Ini merupakan bentuk deklarasi, Ophis yang mengerti betul bagaimana para pandangan makhluk lain terhadap eksistensinya secara tersirat mengancam mereka untuk tak mengusik rencananya.

Pertanyaan itu hanya Sirzech lontarkan untuk memberikan Ajuka waktu menyiapkan formula sihir jika terdapat tanda – tanda Ophis akan muncul dan memaksa mereka bertempur. Selain itu, mengulur waktu seperti ini juga dapat memberi mereka informasi lebih akan entitas Khaos Brigade.

" Sudahlah … kalian tak akan mendapat informasi apapun. Dan aku hanyalah pengantar pesan … Uzumaki Naruto, akan tiba waktu dimana kami membalas atas perbuatanmu membunuh dua anggota kami " Eksistensinya memudar begitu saja, seakan sosoknya tak pernah ada. Beberapa yang berada di sana melebarkan mata mereka ketika mengetahui teknik apa yang ia gunakan.

" Jadi dia sudah memulai menduplikat Longinus lagi huh … menarik ! Aku akan berhadapannya dengannya suatu hari nanti " ujar Vali dengan senyum maniaknya. Azazel hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah akan kelakuan muridnya, irisnya tertuju kembali pada Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah menggendong Ravel dalam buaian, gadis itu masih belum sadarkan diri setelah ketengangan tadi.

" Jika tidak ada yang harus dilakukan lagi, saya mohon pamit undur diri. Kasihan jika Ravel harus berbaring terlalu lama di sini … Sasuke bisa kau mengurus sisanya " Sasuke mengangguk dan Naruto mulai berteleport menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya, ia tak ingin menggunakan teleport Longinusnya yang mungkin membuat Ravel terganggu.

" Apa keadaan tunanganmu begitu kritis hingga kau lupa menyapaku, Uzumaki Naruto ? " Pertanyaan sarkatis itu datang dari Dulio yang telah selesai berbincang dengan Asia. Naruto sedikit memperlambat lingkaran sihir teleportasinya untuk berbincang singkat dengan rivalnya ini.

" Kau terlihat memiliki perbincangan penting dengan Argento – san … aku hanya tak ingin menganggu momen dimana kau berkumpul kembali bersama saudaramu "

Dulio terdiam, ia dapat merasakan Asia yang berada di belakangnya menegang atas pernyataan Naruto ini. Exorcist terkuat itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum memberikan tatapan tajam yang membuat Sirzech, Ajuka, dan Azazel dalam diam sepakat untuk menghentikan mereka berdua yang berpotensi akan bentrok.

" Ini sangat menarik ! Jika kalian ingin bertarung sekarang, biarkan aku bergabung ! Aku tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk dapat bertarung dengan kalian ! " respon Vali paling berbeda dari yang lain, Armor Naga Putih nya pun kini telah terpasang menyatakan ia telah siap bertarung kapan saja.

" Tak kusangka kau mengetahui hal ini juga … bagaimana kau mengetahuinya ? " Dulio mengabaikan tantangan Vali.

" Ma … Ma … santai saja Vali. Tidak akan ada pertarungan lagi di tempat ini. Dan Dulio, aku mengetahuinya setelah membandingkan struktur DNA mu dan Argento – san. Tentu kau mengetahui fungsi Longinusku bukan ?! "

" Kheh, ini jadi tidak menarik " tukas Vali menghilangkan armornya dan mundur mendekati Sasuke.

" Begitu ya … sepertinya aku kecolongan … " Dulio menghentikan tatapan tajamnya, gesturtubuhnya kembali santai " Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah menepati janjimu untuk melindungi Asia selama ini "

" Tenang saja … aku mengerti tugasmu sebagai Exorcist. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau memberikanku hadiah sebagai ungkapan terima kasih " Dulio memutar matanya bosan, sepertinya rival nya ini mengajaknya untuk bermain – main.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu " seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah Naruto, saat ini tubuhnya yang berada di sana hanyalah sebatas dada hingga kepala.

" Aku memiliki dua permintaan, pertama : Bereskan masalah akhir ini untukku dan … kedua : Jika tiba waktunya dimana kita harus bertarung, aku ingin kau tidak menahan apapun, mengerti ? " Dulio mengangguk pelan berbeda dengan para iblis muda yang telah meneguk ludah kepayahan karena nada Naruto ketika mengucapkan permintaan kedua itu terdengar sedikit … kelam.

" Baguslah, sebagai gantinya aku juga akan memenuhi satu permintaanmu. … sampai jumpa ! " Dengan ucapan pamit, itu sosok Naruto dan Ravel benar – benar telah berteleport menuju wilayah Pillar Uzumaki sendiri.

" Berpura – pura ini adil huh ? Apa yang kuharapkan dari iblis tamak sepertimu Uzumaki Naruto ? " ujar Dulio mengucapkannya dalam satu hembusan nafas hingga tak terdengar jelas bagi yang lain. Sasuke mendengus kecil melihat Dulio dan Asia mulai berkumpul dengan para generasi muda lainnya, kedua pirang itu berhenti sebentar menyapa Sasuke, Le Fay, dan Ilya.

" Uchiha – san, bisakah aku menitipkan jubah Naruto – san ini ? "

" Kau ingin pulang telanjang ?! Cuci dulu dan serahkan di lain waktu " Asia terpekik kecil mendengar nasehat bernada tinggi dari Sasuke, Dulio hanya dapat tertawa ringan melihat saudarinya itu menganggukkan kepala cepat.

" Kau tahu bukan kalau dia ini adikku ? " Tanya Dulio yang hanya dibalas tatapan tak peduli dari sang Uchiha

" Apa pentingnya fakta itu ? "

" Kau menarik. Sangat pantas untuk menjadi Knight Naruto … " Dulio menarik pelan Asia untuk membawanya menuju Tim Gremory.

" Jangan melawannya sekarang ! Kau tahu ia lebih unggul daripadamu sekarang " Dulio mengangguk kecil atas peringatan Sasuke. Dan kembali menarik Asia yang masih tak mengerti keadaan.

" Gremory – san … " sapa Dulio masih menggandeng tangan Asia. Dua pirang itu diam sebentar menunggu Rias selesai berbicara dengan kakaknya, tak lama kemudian para pemimpin beserta Vali ikut pergi setelah mendapat penjelasan terperinci atas situasi ini dengan penjelasan pelengkap dari Sasuke.

" Gremory – san … terima kasih karena telah merawat Asia selama ini. Aku sangat menghargainya " ujar Dulio membungkukkan badannya dalam, Asia hanya tersenyum kecil setelah meraih penjelasan Dulio. Dulio telah menjelaskannya dari awal, bagaimana mereka terpisah oleh perang, dan peran Naruto yang langsung menghadap Michael untuk memprotes takdir yang Asia peroleh, dari sana terbentuk perjanjian dimana Dulio akan membantu Naruto menyamar dalam gereja menggunakan identitas palsu yakni Menma, salah seorang pengawal yang paling dekat dengan Asia sebelum gadis malang itu dibuang ke Kuoh. Sejatinya, pembuangan Asia ke Kuoh juga tak lepas dari campur tangan Naruto, ia yang saat itu masih belum menjadi Lord Uzumaki tak berani mengambil resiko mereinkarnasikan Asia ke dalam peeragenya maka ia pun mengarahkan Asia ke Kuoh agar dapat direinkarnasikan oleh Gremory tentunya hal ini telah terlebih dahulu disetujui oleh Michael.

Rias gelagapan sesaat menerima sikap hormat dari Exorcist terkuat ini, tapi tepukan penenang dari Queennya membuatnya kembali tenang dan berwibawa selayaknya seorang pewaris. Senyum lembut gadis bersurai merah itu sampaikan.

" Tak perlu sungkan, Dulio – san. Kami semua telah menganggap Asia – chan sebagai anggota keluarga kami, dan kami sangat senang mendengar kabar bahwa Asia – chan masih memiliki saudara, yakni dirimu. "

" Ini semua tak terlepas dari adanya kedamaian. Kedamaian memang lebih baik … akan tetapi, Gremory – san maaf sebelumnya … aku memiliki permintaan "

" Permintaan ? Bisa anda jelaskan Dulio – san, jika aku sanggup, aku akan memenuhinya "

Dulio tersenyum kecil, ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya kepada Asia.

" Aku ingin Adikku keluar dari peeragemu "

Asia terlonjak menatap tak percaya kakaknya sedangkan Rias dan seluruh anggota kelompoknya hanya dapat membolakan matanya.

XoX

 **Ophis Dimension**

Ophis saat ini hanya duduk termenung dalam dimensi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dimensi itu hanyalah sebuah ruang kosong berwarna putih yang hanya memiliki 5 kursi, yang mana 3 kursi telah diduduki beberapa ekstensi. Dua eksistensi lain yang duduk sejajar dengan Ophis juga hanya duduk dengan tenang. Keduanya sama sekali tak bereaksi ketika sebuah robekan dimensi muncul tak jauh di depan mereka.

" Akhirnya kau di sini … " ujar Ophis impasif. Ia duduk dengan ekspresi blank pada singgasananya, tatapannya lurus ke depan pada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang mendadak muncul di dimensi ciptaannya.

" Cukup sulit untuk datang kemari. Terima kasih telah mengirimkan bawahanmu itu, dengannya aku mendapat koordinat yang lebih tepat " balas pemuda pirang itu yang berjalan mendekat. Ophis hanya mendengus kecil.

Salah seorang yang duduk sejajar dengan Ophis bangkit berdiri, ia adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang menggunakan pakaian bangsawan abad pertengahan, iris merah darahnya yang begitu mengerikan menatap bingung sebentar pemuda tersebut, sebelum akhirnya rentetan gigi taring putih yang tajam dari mulutnya menampakkan diri.

" Kau kah itu Uzumaki Naruto ? Tak kusangka kau mengajak orang semuda ini untuk kelompokkmu Ophis. " Ophis tak membalas komentar itu, ia masih menatap kosong Naruto yang tersenyum innocent atas komentar yang datang kepadanya.

" Kulihat kau masih kurang serius dalam masalah ini, kau masih hanya mengirim klonmu kemari " Naruto terkekeh kecil atas nada tak suka yang dikeluarkan Ophis, sebelum dapat menjelaskan sosok terakhir dengan perawakan pemuda dewasa rupawan berkulit biru menggantikan perannya.

" Teknik ini lebih menyerupai Avatarasu milikku. Kita tak dapat mengatakan bahwa ia klon, tapi ini juga bukan raga aslinya. Mengapa demikian anak muda "

" Terima kasih atas pembelaannya Sri Mahadewa Vshinu. Untuk jawabannya, raga asli hamba akan menyusul setelah keadaan memungkinkan "

" Begitu kah ? Baiklah hentikan perdebatan tak penting ini. Pertama, aku ingin memastikan satu hal padamu Uzumaki Naruto " Naruto kembali menaruh perhatian pada Ophis, tatapan yang Ophis berikan berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini terdapat sedikit emosi di sana.

"Ayahmu , Namikaze Minato tidak pernah ada "

 **TBC**

 **Oke, ini update yang sangat lambat. Seperti yang kukatakan di Fic terbaru aku menemukan fakta baru hingga harus kembali merombak kerangka ceritaku, enggak perlu merubah total sih tapi terdapat beberapa hal yang harus kuganti, termasuk hal ini. Asia Argento, kujadikan saudara dari Dulio Gesualdo, dan akan keluar dari peerage Gremory. Hal ini akan dibahas lebih lanjut di chap depannya.**

 **Chap depan akan membahas masalah Loki, dan kelanjutan dari pembentukan tim Ophis. Masalah Loki akan berlanjut pada Chap khusus Kunou. Dan yang meminta Lemon antara Naruto dan Kunou, sekali lagi maaf aku tak akan membuatnya. Namun, seorang author lain yang tak akan kusebutkan namanya bersedia membuatkannya untukku, tapi masih akan kupertimbangkan karena hal ini terkait dengan kerangka alur yang telah dibuat.**

 **Chap selanjutnya : Le Fay Pendragon, My Girlfriend ( Confession, The Evil God : Loki, and Armageddon Team )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 19: Le Fay Pendragon, My Girlfriend ( Confession, The Evil God : Loki, and Armageddon Team )**

Seminggu setelah kasus Diodora, tim Gremory ditunjuk untuk mengawali kunjungan dari Dewa Odin yang merupakan dewa ketua dari Mitologi Norse di Eropa Utara. Odin tidak datang sendirian, ia dikawal oleh seorang ksatria Wanita atau Valkryie yang memiliki perawakan cantik dengan surai silver semampainya, dengan tubuh yang dibalut oleh pakaian bisnis semakin membuat wanita itu terlihat elegan. Selain dari pihak iblis, Odin juga menerima pengawalan dari pihak Da – tenshi dan Tenshi yakni dengan kehadiran Azazel, Barakiel, dan juga Irina yang merupakan gadis Brave Saint atau Malaikat Reinkarnasi.

Rombongan itu diangkut dengan menggunakan kereta yang melayang terbang di udara karena ditarik oleh seekor kuda perang raksasa berkaki delapan, Slepnir. Barakiel membawa Yuuto, Xenovia, dan Irina untuuk berjaga – jaga di luar sedangkan yang lainnya di dalam kereta untuk menjaga atau bahkan mengobrol dengan dewa ketua tersebut untuk mengisi kebosanan selama perjalanan menuju Takamagahara, tempat para dewa Shinto berada yang menjadi destinasi kunjungan Odin.

" Kau tahu bocah gagak, sebenarnya aku merasa kecewa dengan pengawalan ini, terutama dari pihak iblis " seorang dewa dengan perawakan kakek tua yang memiliki rambut dan jenggot putih panjang serta menggunakan penutup mata pada mata kirinya menyampaikan keluhan ini kepada Azazel yang duduk di kanannya, sementara itu gadis Valkryie yang menjadi pengawal Odin hanya menganggukkan kepala kecil menyetujui keluhan dewa ketua mitologinya.

Azazel tertawa kering dengan memberikan tatapan menenangkan kepada Rias yang mulai terbakar emosi.

" Apa maksudmu, kakek tua ? Bukankah Sirzech sampai mengutus sendiri kelompok adiknya dan lihatlah komposisi tim ini sangat menarik bukan ? " Odin mendengus mendengar balasan dari Azazel. Memang harus ia akui, tim yang diutus menjadi pengawalnya itu tergolong lengkap, memiliki penyerang jarak dekat maupun jauh, pemulih, support, dan bahkan Sekiryuutei yang merupakan salah satu Longinus Mid-tier, namun …

" Kukira, kalian akan mengutus Golden Boy untuk mengawalku. Ah, aku baru ingat, bocah itu mungkin sedang menghabiskan bulan madunya dengan istri Youkainya itu. Ia pasti menyesal tak mengundangku, padahal aku memiliki beberapa tips dan trik jitu untuk menaklukkan istri di malam pertama " Odin mengutarakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan dengusan bangga yang tanpa ia sadari membuat seluruh gadis di sana menatapnya jijik sementara Issei terlihat bersemangat untuk bertanya.

" Tidak mungkin, bocah itu tidak akan mengerti. Aku berani bertaruh ia hanya akan terbengong jika kau benar – benar memberikannya tips dan trikmu itu, kakek tua " ejek Azazel.

" Ano … Azazel – sensei … siapa yang dimaksud Odin – dono, dengan Golden Boy ini ? " tanya Asia yang terlihat sama sekali tak mengetahuinya, tentunya ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya berbeda dengan anggota peerage Rias lainnya yang telah mendengar ini pasca pembatalan pertunangan Gremory dan Phenex.

" Apa aku salah dengar gadis kecil ? Kau tak mengenal bocah ini ? Kupikir seluruh iblis mengenal namanya " ujar Odin menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat – buat.

" Ia iblis baru, kakek tua … " tukas Azazel memendam rasa geram untuk menonjok wajah dengan ekspresi terkejut itu. Ia tersenyum kembali menatap Asia untuk meredakan rasa kesalnya " Golden Boy ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto … kau pasti mengenalnya bukan ? Terlebih setelah insiden Diodora seminggu yang lalu " Wajah Asia merona mengingat kejadian satu minggu yang lalu, akan tetapi ia segera tersentak begitu menyadari sesuatu.

" Tu – tunggu … itu berarti Naruto – san … telah menikah ? " Tanya Asia dengan nada putus asa yang membuat Issei dan yang lainnya ikut tersentak ketika menyadari hal ini, terlebih Rias merasa begitu terkejut sekarang. Rias merupakan Heiress dari Pillar Gremory, sungguh memalukan jika calon kepala salah satu Pillar penting di Meikai tak mengetahui berita heboh ini.

" Ya. Ia telah menikah dengan putri dari ratu Kyoto,Kunou – hime sama. Selain itu, ia memiliki 3 tunangan selain Ravel Phenex yang ketiganya merupakan Heiress dari Pillar mereka masing – masing. Yah, mungkin Sirzech lupa memberitahumu Rias karena pertunangan ini terjadi dengan cepat dan beberapa kejadian buruk akhir – akhir ini pasti membuat kakakmu itu sibuk " jelas Azazel.

" Tu – tunggu dulu … Niisan tidak mungkin tidak memberitahukanku hal ini. Terlebih Valerie masih .. " Gasper yang sejak awal berada dalam kotak keluar setelah mendengar penjelasan konfirmasi dari Azazel.

" Yah, kenyataannya memang begitu Gasper. Pernikahan itu merupakan wujud dari ikatan politik antara Meikai dan Kyoto. Pernikahan itu seharusnya terjadi setelah mereka genap berusia 21 tahun namun ada beberapa faktor yang membuat pihak tetua Meikai dan Kyoto memajukan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Pernikahannya hanya berlangsung sederhana, dan lagi tidak banyak pihak yang diundang. Makanya berita ini tidak begitu disebarluaskan mengingat pihak Meikai dan Kyoto berniat mengadakan pesta yang mewah untuk mengundang pihak – pihak lainnya " Azazel menjelaskan apa yang ia dengar dari Ajuka karena jujur saja, ia juga terkejut dengan berita ini ketika Ajuka pertama kali memberitahunya. Odin menggosok – gosok dagunya menemukan bahan kejahilan super mesum ketika melihat Asia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Oh Hei … gadis manis mengapa kau terlihat patah hati begitu **…** bukankah bocah itu memiliki tugas untuk membangkitkan Pillarnya yang berarti ia butuh banyak istri untuk memberikannya keturunan. Lagipula kau memiliki surai pirang indah yang dimiliki oleh gadis bocah itu, aku yakin jika kau sedikit agresif, bocah itu pasti menerimamu " Asia melebarkan matanya mendengar saran dari Odin, dewa ketua Mitologi Norse yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya yang sebanding atau bahkan melebihi Azazel. Kakek tua itu mulai menyeringai begitu melihat mata Asia mengkilat seperti menemukan tujuan hidup baru.

" Odin – sama … sepertinya saran – "

" Anda benar Odin – dono. Aku hanya harus lebih agresif ! " tukas Asia memotong protes dari gadis Valkyrie yang hanya dapat menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mendengar Odin tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat iblis muda nan polos terpengaruh saran nyelenehnya.

" Itu baru namanya semangat ! " Odin berpaling pada Valkryie di sampingnya " Kau harus meniru semangatnya ini Rosseweise. Tak elok jika kau kalah darinya " Pii Rosseweise memerah mendengarnya.

" Itu bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dipersaingkan "

Rias menatap sendu Asia yang sekarang tersenyum lebar menanggapi beberapa saran nyeleneh dari Odin untuk mendekati Naruto, beberapa kali Rosseweise akan menginterupsi jika Odin memberikan saran yang terlalu ekstrim sedangkan Azazel hanya tertawa menanggapi kepolosan Asia.

Tak aka nada yang menyangka, jika gadis polos ini merupakan saudari dari Exorcist terkuat, Dulio Gesualdo. Ah, mengingat nama itu membuat Rias memijit pelipisnya. Seminggu yang lalu, Dulio meminta izin memindahkan Asia ke peerage Naruto karena menganggap pemuda itu lebih dapat menjaga adiknya dibanding Rias. Asia awalnya menolak ide ini karena telah nyaman dalam tim Gremory walaupun hati kecilnya gembira mendapat celah untuk lebih berdekatan dengan pemuda yang ternyata telah lama bersembunyi di balik bayangan untuk melindunginya. Dulio beralasan keselamatan Asia akan terancam karena banyak pihak yang telah mengetahui bahwa Asia merupakan adik dari Exorcist terkuat, bukan tidak mungkin sekelompok Rogue Exorcist menangkap Asia hanya untuk balas dendam kepada kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa perdebatan alot, Asia setuju untuk dipindahkan ke peerage Naruto namun setelah Rating Game untuk generasi muda berakhir, Asia beralasan ingin membalas budi atas jasa – jasa Rias selama ini kepadanya. Dulio menyetujui ini dengan syarat Asia harus tinggal bersama dengan Naruto di Osaka, dan hanya akan mengikuti Rias jika terdapat pertemuan penting yang memaksa Rias mengumpulkan seluruh anggota peeragenya.

Rias tak dapat berbuat apa – apa selain menyetujui hal itu, citra Gremory sebagai Pillar yang memperlakukan baik budak mereka akan hancur jika Rias tak berpikir panjang. Tentunya otak liciknya sebagai iblis berpikir bahwa perjanjian ini hanya akan bersifat sementara, gadis itu akan menemukan cara untuk mempertahankan Asia dalam kelompoknya.

DUAARRR

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi bergetar kencang setelah bunyi ledakan tersebut, mereka yang berada di dalam tersentak dan mengerutkan kening mereka mendengar kegaduhan di luar. Issei melihat keadaan di luar dari jendela yang tepat berada di sisinya.

" Ada masalah di sana, Barakiel – san, Yuuto , dan Xenovia dalam posisi bertarung " dengan tergesa ia membuka jendela tersebut dan segera keluar dari dalam kereta kemudian di saat yang sama memulai perhitungan Balance Breakernya.

Semuanya mengikuti Issei keluar dari kereta dan tengah melayang di udara, hanya Issei, Asia dan Gasper yang masih bertahan di tepi kereta. Rosseweise melebarkan matanya begitu melihat sosok yang menganggu perjalanan mereka.

Sosok itu merupakan pria muda tampan yang memiliki tatapan yang tajam. Pakaian yang ia kenakan serupa dengan jubah yang Odin gunakan, meski warna utamanya adalah hitam. Dan lagi ia membawa aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya yang memberikan sensasi tak menyenangkan bagi yang lain

" Salam semuanya, perkenalkan aku adalah Loki, dewa jahat dari Eropa Utara. Senang bertemu kalian semua "

Deklarasi Loki membuat semuanya menjadi waspada.

" Ternyata kau Loki – dono. Tak kusangka kau datang ke tempat ini. Apa kau memiliki urusan dengan kami ? kau tentu tahu bukan kereta yang baru saja kau serang ini juga menampung Dewa Ketua dari Mitologimu, Odin – dono ?! " Azazel bertanya dengan tenang.

Loki bersedekap dada " Tidak banyak yang ingin yang kulakukan. Odin – dono, dewa ketua kami meninggalkan Valhalla, kediaman kami untuk bersentuhan dengan golongan – golongan lain. Ini akan menghambat tujuan ragnarok ku. Dan itu tidak dapat kuterima "

Iris mata Azazel mengkilat berbahaya " Kau cukup sombong untuk menyatakan itu di tempat ini, Loki "

Loki membalas tatapan tajam Azazel itu dengan pandangan meremehkan " Kau hanyalah gagak bau dan rendahan. Biasanya aku menolak untuk bertemu dengan bangsamu, namun apa boleh buat – kalian dan Odin akan merasakan hukuman dariku "

" Tunggu dulu, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal sebelum ketegangan di sini semakin berkembang … " Azazel mengeratkan kepalan tangannya " Apa tindakanmu ini terkait dengan Khaos Brigade ?! "

Loki mendecih tak suka " Jangan kau mencampur adukkan opiniku dengan organisasi teroris konyol itu. Aku kemari atas keinginanku sendiri. Ophis tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam hal ini "

" Yah beginilah permasalahan yang Eropa Utara miliki bocah gagak. Kau tahu … orang bodoh pun dapat kau temukan pada kalangan dewa sekalipun " ujar Odin mengelus jenggot panjangnya.

" Loki - dono! Tindakanmu sudah melampaui kekuasaanmu ! Anda harus membuat pernyataan dalam rapat resmi ! " dalam sekejap, Rosseweise telah mengenakan armor perangnya setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Loki. Loki mendengus bosan.

" Gadis tempur perawan sepertimu tak pantas untuk menghalangiku. " Iris tajamnya berpindah kepada Odin " Aku bertanya padamu Odin, apa kau masih berniat melakukan sesuatu yang berada di luar dunia Norse kita ?"

" Yah berbicara dengan Sirzech dan Azazel lebih menyenangkan daripada denganmu. Aku juga ingin tahu lebih tentang Shinto, dan mereka juga tertarik dengan Yggdrasil kita. Setelah kami membuat perdamaian, aku bermaskud untuk menukar budaya dengan mengirim pembawa pesan masing – masing "

Loki tersenyum angkuh mendengar itu " Sungguh tindakan yang bodoh. Dan lagi … sepertinya kau sudah menduga kedatanganku kemari, lihatlah komposisi dari pengawalmu. Ah sayang sekali walaupun ada saudara dari Lucifer masa kini, Gubernur dan petinggi Da – tenshi, bahkan Sekiryuutei di sini … mereka tidak ada apa – apanya sebab hanya Mjolnir yang dapat melumpuhkanku ! Thor tidak berada di sini untuk menghadapiku huahaha "

" Berisik kau Dewa brengsek ! " umpat Issei yang telah selesai mengumpulkan energy penghancurnya dan dengan cepat meluncurkannya kepada Loki.

 **Dragon shoot**

Beberapa berkas sinar muncul di sekitar Loki yang bertransformasi menjadi lingkaran yang besarnya sebanding dengan Dragon Shoot Issei.

DUAARRRR

Issei dan yang lain hanya diam menunggu asap dari ledakan itu menghilang. Dalam satu kibasan tangan, asap mengepul itu menghilang menunjukka Loki yang mengangkat tangannya ke atas setelah mengibas asap di sekitarnya. Penampilannya sama sekali tak berubah, bahkan tak ada debu yang menempel pada jubahnya.

" Oi .. oi aku belum selesai tertawanya. Bahkan Sekiryuutei menjadi dungu setelah direinkarnasi menjadi iblis huh ?! dan lagi Odin apa kau tak berlebihan menggunakan pengawal sebanyak ini ? Kau sadar bukan berapapun jumlah mereka tanpa Mjolnir, mereka bukan apa – apa ! "

" Telingaku sudah tua, aku sulit mendengar kata – kata kasarmu " balas Odin tak peduli.

Mendengar balasan Odin, mata Loki berkedut " Yah aku mengetahui itu … " Ia menjentikkan jarinya " Tenang saja, aku memiliki terapi untuk telinga tuamu itu. Mengaumlah putra tercintaku ! "

Dalam kesunyian malam setelah teriakan Loki, distrorsi ruang tercipta di udara tepat di atas Loki.

" ugh "

Belum selesai ruang distorsi itu terbuka sepenuhnya, para remaja telah mengerang merasakan sensai dingin yang membius tubuh mereka. Hal seperti ini bukan hanya terjadi para remaja, bahkan para petinggi seperti Azazel dan Odin juga ikut merasakan. Azazel dengan muka berkeringat bergumam gugup melihat seekor serigala perak besar yang keluar dari sana.

" Ini gawat, Issei jaga jarakmu dari dia. Kalian semua, jangan berani menyentuh serigala itu ! "

Serigala itu mengambil langkah di udara.

" Nah kakek tua, inilah terapimu " Loki tersenyum bangga " Mengaumlah Fenrir ! "

" GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Dalam kesunyian malam, Serigala itu meraung ganas, raungannya mendominasi semua suara yang ada pada malam itu dan pada setiap indra pendengaran makhluk di dunia. Hembusan angin kencang tercipta dari aumannya membuat semua yang di sana berusaha keras bertahan dengan posisi mereka.

" Nah, mari kita mulai " Loki tersenyum sadis.

XoX

" Tidak bisa ! " Naruto menolak tegas permintaan yang datang dari tim Vali yang malam itu tiba – tiba mengunjungi ruangan kerja di istana Uzumakinya.

" Ah, ayolah Naru – chi. Kami hanya meminjam Le Fay semalam saja, boleh ya ? " Mendengar pengulangan permintaan dengan nada menggoda itu sama sekali tak membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa berkas dokumen yang ia kerjakan.

" Oi kucing garong ! aku kan sudah bilang godaanmu tidak ada artinya bagi Naruto ! " satu – satunya gadis dalam Tim Vali mendengus kasar mendengar teguran dari pria bersurai hitam yang mengenakan armor perang china. Pria yang menerima dengusan itu membuang muka pada sofa panjang yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerja Naruto melihat intens pada tiga gadis pirang yang sejak awal kedatangan mereka telah berada di ruangan ini.

" Dan lagi, menggoda pria di depan dua tunangannya … " Pria muda itu menatap kembali gadis tersebut dengan pandangan kasihan " Aku benar – benar prihatin akan kerusakan otakmu "

" KHIH … AKU BENAR – BENAR INGIN MENCAKAR MULUT LANCANGMU PRIMATA ! " gadis itu membentak keras dengan tangan yang berpose mencakar serta sikap tubuh yang menunduk persis seperti seekor kucing yang siap memangsa buruannya.

" BUKTIKAN KUCING HITAM ! " tak mau kalah, pemuda itu memanggil tongkat emasnya yang ia putar – putarkan secara akrobatik di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Vali yang sejak awal bersandar pada tembok di samping pintu masuk bersama Arthur Pendragon mendengus kasar melihat perdebatan konyol kedua anggotanya. Ia melirik ke Arthur hanya untuk kembali mendesah lelah mendapati keturunan Raja Arthur itu sedang menatap menerawang pada gadis pirang kecil yang duduk diapit oleh gadis pirang lainnya pada satu – satunya sofa di ruang kerja Naruto.

" Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian Bikou, Kuroka ! Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu di sini ! " Vali memijit batang hidungnya melihat tegurannya hanya berdampak kecil karena kedua youkai itu masih saling menatap sengit satu sama lain.

Arthur berhenti melamun begitu mendengar teguran Vali, hanya dengan melihat gurat frustasi pada ketua kelompoknya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu maju selangkah. Ia berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian Naruto.

" Naruto, aku sangat menghargai kekhawatiranmu akan keselamatan adikku. Aku menjamin padamu bahwa adikku akan baik – baik saja selama misi ini, kami juga berencana hanya akan meletakkannya pada tim support membantu tim Sitri untuk mentransfer pasukan penyerang dan Loki pada dimensi yang telah disiapkan Beelzebub – sama "

Le Fay yang menjadi objek dalam perbincangan ini hanya dapat menggeliat kecil dalam duduknya karena merasa tak nyaman akan ketegangan yang lahir setelah penjelasan kakaknya. Gadis itu berteriak kecil ketika mendapat tepukan ringan pada punggungnya, tepukan itu berisi semangat dan menenangkan, dan Le Fay hanya dapat tersenyum kepada Seekvaira yang memberikan tepukan tersebut. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Seekvaira merupakan pribadi yang mendukung orang – orang terdekatnya dengan perbuatan, bukan kata – kata manis seperti yang biasa digunakan banyak iblis, dan lagi lidah tajam sang heiress dari Agares itu telah menjadi rahasia umum hingga mengharapkan kata – kata manis keluar dari gadis itu mendekati mustahil.

Naruto dan Arthur masih terus melakukan kontak mata, kedua pria pirang itu sama sekali tak ingin mengalah dalam menunjukkan ego mereka dalam perdebatan kecil ini, dan akhirnya setelah 10 menit keheningan melanda, Naruto memutus kontak matanya dengan dengusan kecil.

' Mengapa aku harus terus berurusan dengan orang – orang Sis – con atau Daughter – con ! ' rutuk Naruto dalam batinnya. Jikalau di tinjau balik, rutukan Naruto ini benar adanya. Seekvaira dan Reni memiliki ayah yang mengidap Daughter – con, Le Fay dan Sona memiliki kakaknya yang sis – con, dan bahkan Ravel lebih parah karena ayah dan kakak – kakaknya menaruh perhatian lebih pada bungsu Phenex tersebut.

" Apa kau menganggap kami tak dapat melindungi Le Fay, Naruto ? " Vali yang sedari tadi diam memberikan pertanyaan yang sejak awal penolakan Naruto bersarang dalam otaknya. Pertanyaannya ini sukses membuat seluruh perhatian menuju Lord Uzumaki itu.

" Kau salah Vali. Aku yakin Azazel – dono telah merancangkan ini dengan matang. Kekuatan gabungan dari dua Heavenly Dragon, tim Gremory yang memiliki Stats terlengkap, didukung oleh Barakiel – dono, dan informasi dari Valhalla, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk meragukan bahwa kalian dapat mengalahkan Dewa Loki. "

" Lalu mengapa kau menolak permintaan kami ? Bahkan tanpa menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya pada Le Fay ? " tukas Bikou yang menatap sebentar pada Le Fay sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil atas pertanyaan Bikou. Lord Uzumaki itu membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada berkas dokumen terakhirnya hari itu lalu kemudian menatap Le Fay. " Karena aku mengenal Le Fay – san. Le Fay – san adalah gadis yang lugu dan polos, ia akan segera menerima permintaan ini tanpa memperhatikan kondisinya belakangan ini "

" Kondisinya ? Apa Le Fay sakit ?! " Mendengar alasan Naruto membuat Arthur begitu cemas hingga tak dapat menyembunyikan kecemasan itu dalam nada bicaranya.

" Tidak – tidak Nii – san. Le Fay baik – baik saja, Nii – san tak perlu cemas. Naruto – san hanya salah paham … " Le Fay yang menerima tatapan khawatir berlebihan dari kakaknya hanya dapat menyangkal pernyataan Naruto dengan gerakan panik. Kedua tangannya melambai cepat diikuti gelengan kepala yang mana wajahnya telah amat memerah mengetahui Naruto memperhatikannya.

" Ara ? Apa Naruto – san begitu memperhatikan Le Fay ? " Naruto mengerutkan alisnya atas pertanyaan jebakan dari Kuroka, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangguk.

" Tentu saja, aku memperhatikannya. Le Fay – san merupakan temanku, ia bagian dari hidupku dan memang selayaknya harus mendapat perhatian dariku bukan ? "

Ravel dan Seekvaira menepuk dahinya bersamaan setelah mendengar kata – kata Naruto sedangkan tim Vali hanya dapat sweatdrop atas pernyataan Naruto ini. Le Fay menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah merona padam, akan tetapi selain itu ia juga berusaha menyembunyikan gurat kekecewaan atas pernyataan Naruto.

Naruto melihat gurat itu dan berpikir ulang, ia mendesah panjang lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Le Fay.

" Le Fay – san … " Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi Le Fay untuk merespon panggilan Naruto, ia baru berani menatap pemuda itu setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya dan menghilangkan rona merah pada pipinya walaupun rona merah itu masih ada dan terlihat jelas.

" Bagaimana pendapatmu ? apa kau ingin bergabung dengan mereka ? "

Le Fay menganggukkan kepalanya pelan " Aku ingin bergabung dengan tim Arthur – niisan. Sudah cukup lama semenjak aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Nii – san "

Arthur tersenyum kecil mendengar keputusan adiknya, sementara Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

" Nah, Naru – chi kau sudah dengan sendiri bukan keputusan Le Fay – chan ? Jadi, apa kami boleh pergi ? "

" Aku tak dapat menolak lagi jika Le Fay – san sendiri ingin bergabung. Untuk proteksi tambahan, aku akan meninggalkan ini " Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kuroka dengan meletakkan tangannya pada pundak gaun penyihir yang dikenakan Le Fay, sinar emas redup terbentuk di sana mematri sebuah aksara.

" Keberadaan Kunaiku telah diketahui secara luas sekarang, maka aku berinovasi dengan aksara universal. Walaupun lebih banyak menguras energy, aku hanya ingin menjamin keselamatan Le Fay "

" Kau tahu ? jika kau begitu benar – benar mengkhawatirkan Le Fay kau juga dapat ikut dalam misi ini ! si tua Bangka Odin pasti senang jika mendengar kau ikut dalam pasukan pengawalnya " celetuk Vali mengerutkan alisnya.

Naruto mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya sebagai penolakan atas saran Vali. " Aku tidak keberatan untuk ikut, namun aku mempunyai misi penyusupan bersama Sasuke malam ini, aku hanya akan meninggalkan satu klon di sini. Aku perlu menjaga energiku jika tak ingin tewas sia – sia karena ketahuan masuk tanpa izin ke daerah terisolasi "

" Kau ingin ke menemui gadis Vampire di Rumania itu bukan ? " Seekvaira menatap langsung pada Naruto memberi isyarat pada Queennya untuk menjawab jujur.

" Yah, sudah cukup lama aku tak mengunjungi Valerie. Akan tetapi itu bukan tujuan utama, aku memiliki misi lain super rahasia yang diberikan oleh Ajuka – sama " Naruto menekankan kata ' Super Rahasia ' dengan kedipan mata main – main.

" Apa ini berkaitan dengan pesan yang disampaikan Vampire bernama Elmen – san kepada Sasuke seminggu yang lalu Naruto – kun ? " Ravel yang sejak awal kedatangan tim Vali berdiam diri menunjukkan diri dengan pertanyaannya.

" Tidak terlalu berhubungan, namun jika misi Ajuka – sama ini berhasil maka urusanku dengan Elmen – san juga akan selesai. "

" Baiklah, hati – hati dalam perjalananmu dan semoga sukses dengan misimu " Mendapati perhatian dari Bishopnya, Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk pelan surai pirang Ravel. Lord termuda itu kembali menatap tim Vali.

" Vali, kau dan anggotamu berangkatlah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengantar Le Fay ke sana nanti ! "

" Tunggu ! aku ingin di sini lebih lama lagi, aku akan menyusulmu nanti Vali " ujar Arthur.

Vali mendengus kecil karena telah didikte oleh dua pemuda pirang ini.

" Tak masalah bagiku, jangan sampai terlambat Arthur dan Naruto " Kuroka dan Bikou mendekati Vali, dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dari Kuroka, ketiga anggota tim itu pergi.

" Nah, aku bersama Ravel dan Seekvaira akan pergi untuk memberikan Quality time kepadamu dan Le Fay, Arthur " Le Fay tersenyum kecil atas pengertian Naruto, ia memang telah cukup lama tidak memiliki waktu berdua dengan kakaknya. Ia berharap dapat mencurahkan sedikit kemurungan dalam hatinya dengan berbincang singkat dengan satu – satunya saudara kandungnya itu.

" Maaf Naruto, jika kau tak keberatan … aku ingin kita mengobrol … empat mata " Arthur menekankan dua kata terakhirnya dengan melirik 3 gadis pirang di ruangan itu. Ravel dan Seekvaira hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, menuruti keinginan kakak Le Fay itu dengan menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya kemungkinan kembali ke apartemen Agares di Osaka untuk membantu Kushina.

" Le Fay, aku ingin kau juga meninggalkan kami berdua. " Le Fay menatap bingung pada kakaknya, sedikit lambat ia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan setelah menerima anggukan dari Naruto.

BLAM

Pintu itu berderit nyaring diiringi teriakan kecil Le Fay yang terkejut akan kenyaringan bunyi dari pintu yang tak sengaja ia banting. Namun suara itu sama sekali tak menganggu Naruto dan Arthur.

" Baiklah Arthur, silakan duduk dulu. Apakah ada hal yang begitu penting hingga kau bicara pribadi denganku ? " Naruto memulai basa – basi dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada sofanya, Arthur hanya mengangguk sekilas dan melangkah menuju sofa Naruto bergabung dengan Naruto yang telah duduk terlebih dahulu.

" Tidak ada hal penting Naruto, aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai keadaan Le Fay. Kau bilang ia murung seminggu terakhir ini bukan ? "

Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung, pertanyaan Arthur ini bukannya lebih tepat jika ditujukan langsung pada adiknya sendiri. Jari Naruto mengetuk pinggiran sofa sambil mengingat gerak – gerik Le Fay setelah kasus Diodora

" Jika kau hanya melihat sekilas, kau tak akan menemukan apa yang salah dari Le Fay – san. Awalnya aku hanya sedikit curiga melihat Le Fay tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya namun Kaa – chan juga membenarkan akan perilaku murung Le Fay akhir – akhir ini, lebih dari sekali Kaa – chan menemukan adikmu itu terbengong ataupun melakukan perbincangan kecil dengan Ravel, Seekvaira. Setelah mendengar itu, aku meminta Kaa – chan untuk langsung menemui Le Fay – san akan tetapi setelah mendengar cerita Le Fay, aku lihat Le Fay jadi semakin murung dan begitu menanyai Kaa – chan, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Le Fay sedang dalam masa transisi dari anak – anak menjadi gadis remaja, itu normal katanya. "

Arthur mengangguk mengerti. Alisnya tertaut beberapa detik lalu kembali menatap Naruto, terdapat raut penasaran di wajahnya

" Apa kau bisa menceritakan kasus Diodora ? Vali tidak menjelaskannya begitu detail "

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menceritakannya dimulai dari peran terselubungnya untuk melindungi Asia semenjak masih di kota Roma, lalu berpindah kepada pertemuan iblis muda dimana ia memperingatkan Rias akan Diodora dan akhirnya mengenai pertarungan yang mengharuskan Naruto membunuh Shalba Beelzebub sedangkan Sasuke harus bertempur dengan Sekiryuutei. Dalam kasus itu tak ada korban, hanya tim Gremory yang luka – luka karena harus melawan Diodora yang memanfaatkan ular Ophis untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya dan juga Ravel yang pingsan pada akhir misi penyelamatan tersebut yang Naruto sebutkan karena kelelahan merawat anggota Gremory. Ia tak menjelaskan kedatangan wakil Khaos Brigade, karena hal itu diluar dari kasus Diodora.

" Begitu ya … aku mengerti situasi yang dihadapi Le Fay saat ini " Naruto menatap Arthur dengan antusias, ia telah banyak memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang sedang menimpa Le Fay saat ini namun belum juga dapat mengambil kesimpulan.

Arthur memejamkan matanya " Nah, Naruto … aku ingin menanyakan satu hal ini kepadamu. Jawabanmu akan menentukan apakah kesimpulanku tepat …. Selama ini bagaimana kau memandang Le Fay ? "

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, ia memandang Arthur cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mendesah menemukan Arthur serius dengan pertanyaannya. Jarinya semakin cepat mengetuk pinggiran sofa " Aku bingung memilih ungkapan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. " Arthur menatap lama Naruto yang telah membuang muka ke langit – langit " Sederhananya aku ingin menjaganya selayaknya janjiku padamu, kupikir aku memandangnya sebagai seorang adik karena kau menitipkan keselamatan adikmu padaku "

Arthur terlihat masih belum puas, maka ia memberikan satu pertanyaan lagi " Jika saja, aku tidak pernah memintamu berjanji padaku untuk melindungi Le Fay. Apa kau akan memperhatikannya seperti sekarang ? "

Naruto menatap Arthur seakan berteriak ' Apa kau bercanda ?! '

" Tentu saja tidak ! Le Fay – san merupakan temanku, dan teman adalah bagian dari hidupku. Tanpa harus kau pinta pun, aku pasti akan melindungi Le Fay, karena ia temanku yang begitu berharga "

Mendengar jawaban tegas dari Naruto membuat Arthur tersenyum tipis.

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya " Arthur bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, 10 menit telah berlalu dan ia harus segera kembali pada kelompoknya namun ia senang 10 menit yang ia habiskan bersama Naruto sama sekali tidak sia – sia.

Kriett

Arthur memandang terakhir kali pada Naruto dengan memegang kusen pintu.

" Aku hanya memiliki satu saran untukmu Naruto. Kau harus memikirkan kembali bagaimana caramu memandang Le Fay. Aku dan dia akan begitu senang jika kau dan dia bisa dalam hubungan yang lebih dari pertemanan "

Blam

Arthur tersenyum tipis setelah menyampaikan pesannya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk kembali tersenyum menemukan adiknya yang hanya berjarak 15 meter dari sana, dan lagi melihat bagaimana rona merah yang menjalari wajah adiknya, sudah pasti adik manisnya itu mendengar dan mengerti maksud terakhir ucapannya.

" Nii – san … " panggil Le Fay rendah setelah berhasil mengatasi kegugupannya. Gadis itu terpekik kecil ketika kakaknya berlutut di depannya menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya dan lalu membisikkan kata – kata yang semakin membuatnya gugup.

" Tenang saja Le Fay, kau hanya harus menyatakannya " Arthur tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya mengangguk mantap walau wajahnya merona merah.

XoX

" Na – naruto – san ! " Naruto menoleh pada Le Fay, masih dengan jari – jarinya yang menggelitiki dagu dari seekor ThunderBird biru yang hinggap di tepian balkon ruang kerjanya. Tangan Naruto yang lain mengenggam sebuah perkamen panjang yang Le Fay yakini sebagai surat.

" Ah, Le Fay … apakah ini sudah waktunya bagimu untuk berangkat ke Kuoh ? " Naruto menggulung perkamen tersebut setelah membaca semua isinya. Perkamen itu hanyalah surat untuk menjaga komunikasi antara Naruto dengan tunangan lain yang jarang bersamanya seperti Sona dan Kuisha, selain itu, Naruto rutin seminggu sekali mengunjungi kedua gadis tersebut, mengobrol sebentar, dan nyatanya ia berhasil membangun hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan Kuisha, hal itupun mulai membuat curiga bahwa Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Quennya. Berita pertunangannya dengan Kuisha memang belum sampai di telinga Sairaorg yang sibuk berlatih karena jadwal Rating Game yang semakin padat.

" Be – belum Naruto – san … hanya saja ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepada Naruto – san … " Naruto menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang menggelitiki dagu familiarnya. Atensinya sekarang benar – benar terfokus pada Le Fay yang sejak awal memanggilnya terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap langit senja Meikai sejenak, lalu menghela nafas memberikan isyarat bagi Le Fay untuk melanjutkan.

' Mungkin dengan ini, aku dapat mengetahui apa yang menganggunya dan aku harap aku dapat membantunya ' batin Naruto.

" Aku ingin minta maaf "

" Ha ? " Naruto segera bereaksi atas permintaan maaf Le Fay dengan melongo.

" Kenapa kau minta maaf Le Fay – san ? " Sekarang Naruto benar – benar tak mengerti apa yang menimpa gadis ini dan benar – benar berharap salah satu penyihir kontraknya ini akan memberi penjelasan.

" Aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku selalu merepotkan Naruto – san. Sebagai penyihir kontrak Naruto – san seharusnya aku meringankan beban Naruto – san, namun dalam berbagai misi Naruto – san selalu memberikan support padaku. A – aku seperti orang tak tahu diri yang selalu bergantung pada Naruto – san, padahal Naruto – san memiliki banyak tanggung jawab. Dimulai dari mendampingi Kunou – hime mengatasi politik Kyoto yang sedang panas, misi yang seringkali mengancam nyawa dari Ajuka – sama maupun Serafall – sama, masalah politik pelik dalam promosi Pillar Uzumaki, aku … aku … - "

" Kau ini bicara apa ? Kau merepotkanku ? aku selalu merasa tertolong dengan kehadiranmu di sisiku. Dengar Le Fay, jangan mempermasalahkan masalah kecil seperti ini, oke ? "

" Masalah kecil ?! Bagaimana Naruto – san bisa mengatakan masalah politik yang menyakiti jiwa anda, mengancam keselamatan anda sebagai masalah kecil ?! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu hanya untuk menyenangkan aku Naruto – san, aku mengerti bahwa kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban, bahkan promosi Pillar ini hanyalah untuk mewujudkan impian Kushina – baasan dan melindungi kami dari pengaruh iblis kelas atas lainnya bukan ? "

Naruto tertegun untuk pertama kalinya atas bentakan Le Fay, pemuda pirang itu menggaruk surai pirangnya lemah lalu memberikan senyuman menyejukkan pada penyihir kontraknya.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? aku hanya ingin kau menganggap dirimu bersalah. Sudah jelas ini bukan salahmu "

" Ba – bagaimana bisa " Le Fay menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu mulai merasakan tenggorokannya serak hingga ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. " Aku selalu merepotkan Naruto – san selama ini, bahkan setelah mengetahui semua beban Naruto – san, aku sama sekali tak membantu malah menambah beban pikiran Naruto – san dengan kemurunganku seminggu ini "

" Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Le Fay ! " Naruto tertegun kembali ketika melihat air mata telah mengenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu, dan entah mengapa Naruto sama sekali tak menyukai ekspresi ini pada wajah penyihir pirang itu. Naruto masih dapat menangkap nada bersalah dari ucapan Le Fay dan raut menyesal pada wajah menunduk Le Fay.

" Dengar Le Fay, kau benar mengenai semuanya … namun aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku merasa bahagia dengan semua tanggung jawab ini, kau tahu mengapa begitu Le Fay – san ? "

Le Fay menegakkan kembali kepalanya, dengan ragu ia menjawab dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya saat itu " karena itu bagian dalam hidupmu … "

" Tepat ! dan kau juga adalah bagian dari hidupku "

" A – apa ? " Le Fay dengan cepat menatap iris biru Naruto dengan wajah ragu.

" Kau adalah temanku, tentunya kau adah bagian dari hidupku pula. Oleh karena itu, aku tak pernah merasa keberatan harus direpotkan olehmu "

Le Fay terpaku di tempatnya, air mata yang telah mengenang pada pelupuk matanya turun membuat jalur pada pipi putih pualamnya. Naruto tak berbuat apa – apa untuk menghentikan tangisan gadis itu karena mengetahui setiap tetes air matanya sekarang menggambarkan perasaan bahagia berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

" Jangan pernah untuk menyalahkan dirimu kembali Le Fay, kau adalah temanku yang begitu berharga, wajar bila aku memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan kondisimu " tangan Le Fay bergerak mengusap air matanya yang masih terus tumpah, semilir angin sejuk yang dibawa akibat perubahan senja menjadi malam sama sekali tak membuat keduanya kedinginan akibat kehangatan akan hubungan mereka sekarang.

" Naruto – san … " Le Fay tak dapat menahan kebahagiaannya lagi, dalam satu hentakan keras dan cepat Le Fay memeluk tubuh Naruto hingga topi penyihirnya terjatuh.

Naruto tersentak akan tindakan terduga Le Fay, beruntung ia berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya hingga tak berakhir jatuh dari Balkon ruang kerjanya. " Terima kasih Naruto – san, kau juga adalah bagian dari hidupku, aku hanya ingin selalu berguna bagimu "

Ekspresi Naruto melembut, tangannya meraih puncak kepala Le fay yang bersandar pada dadanya memberikan elusan pelan pada surai pirang gadis tersebut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yang juga telah mendarat pada kepala Le Fay.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu dalam beberapa menit, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya begitu merasakan geliat tak nyaman dari gadis dalam pelukannya.

Ini situasi yang bagus, pikiran itu segera berkecamuk dalam otak Le Fay jadi ia segera mendongak menatap penuh pada wajah Naruto yang hanya dalam satu jinjitan dapat ia raih.

" Naruto – san, sebelum kau mengantarku … apa aku sama berharganya seperti Kunou – hime, Ravel – san, Seekvaira – san, Sona – sama, dan Kuisha – san ? "

Naruto merasakan ada yang mencurigakan pada pertanyaan Le Fay kali ini, namun memilih mengabaikannya dan menjawab dengan spontan.

" Tentu saja ! aku menganggap kalian semua sebagai teman – temanku yang begitu berharga yang harus kulindungi " Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan mata tertutup saat menyampaikan jawabannya. Mendengar itu, Le Fay tersenyum misterius dan dengan satu jinjitan, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Naruto. Mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya dengan latar suasana malam dimana bulan besar Meikai tepat menjadi backgroundnya.

Detak jantung Naruto berhenti untuk sesaat ketika kembali ia tersentak dengan tindakan terduga Le Fay, ia kembali terkejut ketika merasakan lidah Le Fay memasuki mulutnya yang masih terbuka karena tak siap dengan ciuman tiba – tiba itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Le Fay juga merasa terkejut dengan sikap spontan lidahnya yang segera mengklaim mulut Naruto, detak jantungnya yang semakin meningkat sama sekali tak ia pedulikan seiring lidahnya yang masih terus melumat rasa dari saliva pemuda yang ia kecap, semua perasaannya ia tuangkan pada ciuman panas tersebut, rasa kesal dan penantian panjang membuat Le Fay mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Ingatan akan interaksi intim antara Naruto dan Ravel semakin membuatnya melumat bibir, terlebih sensasi hangat dan basah dari bibir Naruto benar – benar membuat gadis itu menggila. Le Fay melepaskan pagutannya begitu merasa sesak, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya yang sudah pasti merah padam karena menyadari tindakan nekatnya barusan.

" L – le fay – san … " Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa, semua perasaan yang Le Fay salurkan dalam ciuman itu dapat ia rasakan dan jujur saja ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa – apa.

" Aishiteru Naruto – san … " Ekspresi Le Fay melembut, bahunya ikut turun ketika berhasil menyampaikan perasaannya ini. Mendapati Naruto sama sekali tak bereaksi, Le Fay memberanikan diri menatap kembali wajah Naruto, hatinya bersorak gembira ketika menemukan wajah Naruto memerah atas pernyataan cintanya.

" Le Fay – san .. aku – "

" Ka – kami telah merundingkannya. Kunou – hime, Ravel – san, dan Seekvaira – san tak keberatan jika Naruto – san menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain, Kushina – baasan juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendukungku jika kau membalas perasaanku. " Naruto mengedip – ngedipkan matanya tak percaya, lalu membuang nafas panjang

" Kau tahu Le Fay – san, sejak kecil aku selalu berpikir hanya setia untuk mencintai satu wanita … tak pernah terpikir sekalipun dalam hidupku aku akan memiliki pasangan hidup yang banyak. " Naruto memberikan senyuman pahit kepada Le Fay yang masih setia mendengarkan dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak.

" Aku selalu menganggap pria yang mencintai lebih dari satu gadis merupakan pria yang brengsek. Pria yang tak bisa menetapkan hatinya untuk satu orang gadis dahulunya kuanggap lebih rendah dari sampah. Namun, aku hanya menatap itu semua dari satu sisi, aku tak menatap ke sisi lainnya dimana terdapat suatu kondisi yang mana pria dapat mencintai lebih dari satu gadis merupakan tindakan mulia " Iris biru Naruto kali ini benar – benar bertatapan langsung dengan milik Le Fay, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya kini jaraknya lebih dekat karena Le Fay masih berada dalam pelukannya.

" Apa jika aku menerima cintamu, aku tergolong pria brengsek Le Fay – san ? "

Le Fay menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya kecil.

" Jujur saja Naruto – kun, kau pria brengsek ! Tapi seperti yang kau katakan pada sisi lainnya terdapat suatu kondisi yang mengharuskan seorang pria harus membagi cintanya kepada banyak gadis untuk tujuan mulia. Bukankah tujuanmu adalah untuk membangkitkan kembali Pillar Uzumaki, yah sebenarnya Pillarmu ini telah bangkit namun hanya secara de yure, secara de facto anggotanya hanya terdiri atas kau dan Kunou – hime serta anggota peeragemu yang lain yang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Aku tak mengerti se – detailnya mengenai politik ini Naruto – kun, namun kami para gadis yang mencintaimu mengerti dan rela kau untuk membagi cintamu "

" Tu – tunggu, kau bilang kami para gadis ? Apa maksudmu masih ada yang lain, selain kau dan istri serta tunanganku ? "

Le Fay menganggukkan kepalanya polos. " Ya, aku yakin Reni – san juga menaruh perasaan padamu begitupula Ilya. Dan lagi gadis Vampire yang kau panggil Elmen – san itu secara tak langsung telah menyatakan cintanya padamu dengan kiriman bunganya, bunga itu berarti cinta rahasia. Selanjutnya mungkin Asia – san … ah, satu lagi aku pernah mendengar bagaimana interaksimu dengan gadis bernama Valerie Tepes, dan Ravel – san pernah mengatakan bahwa Valerie juga menyukaimu "

" Be – begitu ya ? " Le Fay terkikik geli melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah mendengar ucapannya. Secara perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, dan mundur beberapa langkah.

" Na – naruto – san apakah dengan begini kita sudah menjadi … " Le Fay meremas erat tepian roknya membuatnya begitu menggemaskan di mata Naruto sekarang " Yap, kita sekarang sepasang kekasih. Jadi ajari aku untuk mencintaimu seperti yang kau inginkan " Naruto melengkapi jawaban Le Fay " Tapi, dapatkah kita merahasiakan hubungan ini dulu, aku ingin mendiskusikannya kepada yang lain terlebih dahulu " Le Fay mengangguk cepat.

" Tak masalah Naruto – san. Dari awal tujuanku hanyalah untuk menyampaikan perasaanku ini padamu, aku tak pernah berharap lebih seperti kau berniat membalas perasaanku " Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu meraih tangan kecil Le Fay mengenggamnya erat.

" Langkah pertama yang benar Naruto – san " Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan mereka berdua menghilang dalam satu kilatan kuning.

XoX

 **Rumania**

 **Istana Fraksi Carmillia, Ruangan Pribadi Ratu Carmillia**

Dibalik kegelapan dan hawa dingin dari kota Rumania yang menjadi territory bagi bangsa Vampire, terdapat di kedalaman hutan yang diselimuti semak belukar berduri hingga membuat para manusia menghindari tempat tersebut terdapat sebuah pemukiman yang diyakini sebagai sangkar bagi para Vampire. Kendati mengetahui hal itu, hanya segelintir orang awam yang mengetahui bahwa fraksi Vampire telah terbagi menjadi dua yakni, Tepes dan Carmillia. Tepes merupakan fraksi Vampire yang mengagungkan kaum lelaki untuk menjadi penguasa sedangkan Carmillia merupakan kebalikannya. Kedua fraksi ini terlibat perang dingin beberapa tahun belakangan ini akibat kehadiran dua pemegang Sacred Gear dalam kubu Tepes yang menganggu keseimbangan kekuatan antara kedua fraksi Vampire. Salah satu Vampire, Gasper Vladi disepakati untuk menjadi bagian iblis setelah kedua fraksi sepakat membangun hubungan bilateral dengan fraksi Akuma yang tak dapat disangkal memiliki populasi terbanyak atas inovasi Ajuka Beelzebub dengan Evil Pieces nya.

Lupakan sejenak intro tersebut, dalam kemegahan istana sang ratu Carmillia sebuah simbol iblis terbentuk, simbol yang berupa lingkaran spiral emas yang mendatangkan dua pemuda bersurai pirang dan raven gelap.

" Akhirnya kalian tiba … " Naruto membungkukkan kepala hormat sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menyampaikan hormat atas ratu Carmillia. Ratu Carmillia tak sendirian menyambut kedatangan kedua iblis muda tersebut, dalam ruangan pribadinya itu juga terdapat gadis blondae berkulit pucat.

" Maaf, hamba baru dapat hadir seminggu setelah anda memanggil saya " Naruto membungkukkan kepalanya kembali. Ratu Carmillia melirik sebentar pada gadis blonde di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

" Tak masalah Naruto – kun. Kami mengerti masalah yang kau hadapi seminggu yang lalu. Nah, karena kalian telah di sini, maka aku akan mulai menjelaskan situasinya … Elmen dapatkah kau menjamu tamu kita ini ? " gadis blonde itu mengangguk cepat.

" Silakan, Naruto – san, Uchiha – san … " Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk kecil membuat langkah mereka menuju pojok ruangan dimana di sana telah terdapat satu set sofa, Ratu Carmillia duduk pada sofa paling belakang yang menengahi sofa lainnya sementara Naruto dan Sasuke duduk pada sofa panjang di sebelah kiri dan terakhir Elmenhide yang selesai mengantarkan beberapa kudapan berdiri di belakang Ratu Carmillia.

" Elmen, kau duduklah di sana … " Ratu Carmillia menunjuk sofa minimalis yang hanya muat untuk satu orang yang letaknya berhadap – hadapan dengan Naruto, sang Ratu mengedipkan matanya jahil begitu melihat sedikit gesture panik dari pengawalnya tersebut.

" Kau juga akan ikut membantu menjelaskan situasi ini kepada mereka " jelas Ratu Carmillia. Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Elmenhide mengangguk kecil mengambil tempat yang telah atasannya berikan sambil mengutuk dalam hati akan sikap jahil dari pemimpin fraksi mereka.

" Baiklah Naruto – san, aku yakin sebelum kemari kau juga telah mengirimkan familiarmu untuk mencari informasi karena beberapa hari belakangan ini aku menemukan seekor Thunderbird yang terbang di sekitar perbatasan Tepes – Carmillia "

Naruto mengangguk kecil, " Tak banyak yang kuketahui Ratu, aku hanya menemukan beberapa gerakan janggal di kubu Tepes, aku bahkan mencatat beberapa pihak petinggi Tepes melewati garis batas tersebut tanpa membawa urusan penting. Asumsi awalku, ketegangan antara Tepes dan Carmillia kembali mengapung "

Ratu Carmillia tersenyum kecil " Kau benar dalam gambaran singkatnya Naruto – san. Akan tetapi, kami memanggilmu kemari karena kami ingin agar kau dan pihakmu … " Ratu Carmillia menatap penuh pada kedua pemuda iblis di hadapannya " Melakukan penyusupan ke daerah Tepes. "

' Seperti yang kuduga ' batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Ratu Carmilllia memberikan isyarat kepada Elmenhide untuk melanjutkan, gadis blonde itu harus menahan dirinya untuk tak terpekik begitu atensi Naruto mendarat padanya. Setelah beberapa detik berhasil menguasai ketenangan dirinya, Elmen melanjutkan penjelasan.

" Kami curiga fraksi Tepes berencana melakukan Agresi, 3 bulan terakhir Fraksi Tepes berhenti mengirim pembawa pesan kemari untuk mempertahankan jalinan komunikasi antar kedua fraksi. Kecurigaan kami semakin meningkat begitu mendengar kabar bahwa fraksi Tepes memiliki anggota keluarga yang memiliki Longinus dan bahkan terdapat rumor bahwa mereka bekerja sama dengan Khaos Brigade "

" Longinus ?! Kupikir hanya Gasper yang memiliki Sacred Gear dalam ras Vampire " bisik Sasuke pelan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" Kemungkinan besar pemiliknya adalah Valerie, aku dapat merasakan samar keberadaan Longinus itu setahun yang lalu. Namun, aku mengabaikannya karena energinya yang kabur. "

" Benar sekali Naruto – san, Valerie – san memiliki Longinus yakni **Sephiroth Grail** " Naruto memijat pelipisnya mendengar tambahan informasi dari Elmenhide ini. Ia membuang muka pada Ratu Carmillia " Jadi, anda menginginkan kami masuk ke dalam wilayah Tepes, memata – matai mereka, dan sekaligus mencari tahu kebenaran dari rumor yang beredar, Ratu ? "

" Kau membuatku terdengar licik, Naruto – kun. Lagipula ini juga menguntungkanmu, kau dapat reuni kembali dengan Valerie setelah 3 bulan putus kontak "

Naruto memejamkan matanya, jari – jarinya mulai mengetuk bantalan sofa yang ia duduki. Sasuke dengan ekspresi impasif hanya menunggu keputusan dari Naruto, ia tak memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri dalam misi ini. Jika bukan karena permintaan Naruto, Sasuke pasti lebih memilih mengunjungi Kyoto, kota kelahirannya dibanding mengurusi situasi Politik pelik di Kota yang dingin ini.

" Informasi yang kami butuhkan sudah cukup lengkap, kami akan berangkat sekarang juga " Naruto terlebih dahulu bangkit berdiri diikuti Sasuke. " Kita akan ke sana dengan jalan kaki, jika mereka ada hubungan dengan Khaos Brigade maka kemungkinan si pemuda misterius pembawa pesan Ophis itu telah mengantisipasi keberadaan aksara dan media teleportku di sana, berpindah dengan lingkaran sihir juga akan membuat kita mudah dilacak. "

" Tak perlu kau jelaskan juga, aku telah mengerti Dobe. " balas Sasuke ketus. Ia merasa diremehkan sekarang dengan penjelasan ini, sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto ia telah banyak melakukan misi seperti ini untuk mencari jejak kakaknya yang ia pikir telah membantai seluruh klannya.

" Maaf … maaf aku hanya memperpanjang cerita ini saja hehe " Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk – garuk belakang kepalanya.

" Berhenti membuatmu terlihat semakin idiot, Dobe " tegur Sasuke facepalm.

" Maaf atas kekonyolan kami, Ratu Carmillia dan Elmen – san. " Ratu Carmillia mengangguk dengan senyum jahil begitu menyadari semburat merah tipis ketika Naruto berpadu pandang dengan Elmenhide. " Kami akan berangkat sekarang " pamit Naruto yang keluar ruangan bersama dengan Sasuke menggunakan teknik teleportnya.

Sepeninggal kedua pemuda tersebut, Ratu Carmillia menatap jahil pada Elmenhide yang termenung dengan ekspresi gunda di sana.

" Kau tenang saja Elmen, dari kelakuannya yang terakhir aku yakin ia telah mengerti makna dari bunga yang kau titipkan pada Uchiha – kun tempo hari. Ah ~ aku masih tak menyangka kau mengikuti saranku Elmen fufufu "

" Bu – bukan begitu Ratu … aku … aku hanya – "

" Kau hanya ingin memulai gerakanmu setelah mengetahui ia memiliki istri dan 4 tunangan bukan ? " Elmenhide mengangguk cepat tanpa sadar membenarkan tebakan sang Ratu yang membuat wanita muda pemimpin Carmiliia itu semakin melebarkan senyum jahilnya, akan tetapi senyum itu luntur digantikan senyum tulus khas wanita dewasa.

" Kau tenang saja, Elmen. Aku yakin kisah cintamu tak akan berakhir seperti milikku " ujar Ratu Carmillia berjalan menuju jendela besar di dekatnya yang tepat berhadapan dengan istana Tepes yang terletak jauh di selatang sana hingga dari tempatnya sekarang, Ratu Carmillia hanya mendapati siluet tipis dari istana tersebut yang ditutupi kabut dingin.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam istana Tepes kini sedang bersembunyi di ruangan dapur.

" Bagaimana keadaan di Kuoh ? " Tanya Sasuke berbisik untuk mengisi keheningan selagi mereka menunggu celah untuk memasuki ruangan Valerie yang dipatroli ketat, kecurigaan akan adanya hal tak beres di sini meningkat.

" Cukup baik, Le Fay dan Sona – sama baru saja mengirimiku pesan bahwa misi dibatalkan karena Dewa Loki tak kunjung datang hingga rapat Odin – dono dengan pihak Takamagahara selesai "

" Begitu ya … cukup aneh untuk dewa jahat ambisius sepertinya tiba – tiba menghentikan rencananya. Tapi, lupakan itu bukankah kau memiliki keperluan lain ? " Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

" Kau benar Sasuke. Aku akan bertukar dengan Avatarasu ku, tenang saja aku akan kembali dalam 10 menit. "

" Tak masalah. Pengamanan mereka telah mulai melonggar, aku akan mulai mengaktifkan Telos Karma ketika kau bertukar. " Sasuke tersenyum angkuh sukses membuat Kingnya sweatdrop.

" Kau telah keluar dari karakter biasamu … apa kau menyadari itu ? " Naruto melanjutkan ketika ejekannya hanya dibalas dengusan kasar oleh Sasuke. " Berhati – hatilah Sasuke, aku merasakan eksistensi yang perlu kau waspadai "

" Siapa itu ? "

" Rizevim Livan Lucifer, ia baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau tentu paham, Telos Karma mu tak akan berguna di hadapannya " Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri, alisnya mengerut dalam dan ia kembali menatap Naruto.

" Baiklah siasat kedua, aku akan menunggu dalam 10 menit untuk kau kembali. Avatarasu mu tak akan cukup untuk menembus pengamanan mereka jika benar kelelawar tua itu di sini " Naruto mengangguk setuju dan dalam sekejap aura keemasan menutup tubuhnya menggantikan dirinya dengan sosok Naruto lain yang mana terlihat aliran darah kering dari kedua telinganya.

XoX

 **Ophis Dimension**

" Akhirnya kau bertukar dengan dirimu yang asli sekarang ? Darimana saja kau ? " Seorang pria dewasa yang berpakaian khas bangsawan eropa dengan iris merah menyala menatap nyalang pada Naruto.

" Aku mendapat misi untuk menyelusup ke wilayah Tepes, yang masih menjadi wilayah kekuasaanmu bukan, Alucard – sama ? " pria dewasa itu memandang tertarik pada Naruto, akan tetapi sebelum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Ophis menyela.

" Itu tidak penting. Bisakah kami melanjutkan situasinya, Avatarasu mu terus menyampaikan informasi yang kami sampaikan kepadamu bukan selama seminggu terakhir ini ? "

" Ya benar. Sangat menyakitkan memang merasakan setiap informasi memasuki otakmu dengan kecepatan tinggi walaupun aku dalam keadaan tertidur sekalipun tapi aku telah mengerti beberapa poin penting. "

" Bisa kau jelaskan ulang, iblis muda. Kami ingin melihat apa informasi yang kami berikan telah kau terima dengan baik " Dewa Vhisnu memberikan perintah dengan aura kharismatiknya. Naruto mengangguk hormat kepada salah satu dewa Trimutri tersebut.

" Pertama, Namikaze Minato atau ayahku hanyalah sebuah bentuk avatarasu yang begitu kompleks dari sebuah makhluk, atau dapat kupanggil dewa kuno yang bernama **Ka** – " Naruto mengernyit merasakan begitu panas otak dan telinganya sekarang, ia tak perlu cermin untuk mengetahui betapa banyak darahnya telah mengalir di telinganya, dan lebih daripada itu tubuhnya merasa limbung seketika seakan – akan energinya diserap hingga ke titik terkecil. Ophis menggerakkan ular – ularnya untuk mentransfer energy kepada Naruto. Reaksi seperti itu tidak hanya terjadi pada Naruto, Alucard dan Dewa Vhisnu juga ikut merasakannya walaupun efek pada mereka lebih ringan yang hanya membuat telinga mereka berdarah sedikit.

" Apa kau yakin bocah ini sanggup Ophis ? reaksinya bahkan tak jauh berbeda dengan Avatarasunya kemarin " Alucard memberikan pandangan kecewa pada Naruto yang masih berusaha memulihkan dirinya.

" Kau telah meragukan keputusanku dua kali Alucard. " ujar Ophis impasif.

" Apa kau dapat melanjutkan ? "

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan kembali berdiri " Menakjubkan, aku tak menyangka kutukan dari menyebut nama tersebut hingga begitu dahsyatnya. Jika bukan karena kau dan Kurama, aku pasti tewas hanya dengan mendengar namanya. "

Naruto berdehem dan kembali menjelaskannya " Ophis sebagai Guardian dari dimensi ini telah membentuk tim ini yang telah berusia lebih dari 10 tahun, selama ini kalian hanya menghancurkan peninggalan – Nya yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk bangkit kembali -"

" Berhenti di sana, aku ingin memperjelas bahwa aku tidak mencegahnya untuk bangkit kembali tapi aku ingin ia bangkit pada saat yang tepat … " sela Ophis dengan ekspresi terganggu.

" Sepertinya kau memang benar telah mengerti gambaran singkatnya Naruto – kun " Dewa Vhisnu berdecak kagum, ia bangkit dari kursinya " Kalau begitu, kau siap mendengarkan informasi tambahan dariku … "

Mendengar itu, Ophis kembali menyela

" Kau salah Vhisnu. Jika ia mendengar cerita ini lebih lanjut, eksistensinya akan langsung terhapus, ia berbeda denganmu dan Alucard. Kau adalah eksistensi tua yang pernah melihat sendiri wujudnya sedangkan Alucard adalah makhluk yang seimbang dengannya sebagai makhluk 4 dimensi walaupun dalam keadaan cacat, karena itulah kalian berdua kurekrut sebagai anggotaku. Aku yakin kalian mampu menahan kutukan akan eksistensi – Nya. "

" Kalau begitu mengapa kau merekrutku Ophis ? Aku mengerti, kalau aku merupakan keturunannya tapi melihat kenyataan bahwa aku bahkan bereaksi sama dengan makhluk lain ketika mengetahui tentang – Nya … " nafas Naruto sekarang terasa sesak, hanya dengan mengingat – Nya saja sudah membuat energinya terkuras. Beruntung, ular – ular Ophis terus mentransfer energy kepadanya.

" Itulah alasanku memanggil kehadiran dirimu yang original sekarang. Dengan berkahku, kau akan mampu menyelami kesadaran Kurama lebih jauh. Kemungkinan ini berhasil hanya fifty – fifty, namun ini layak dicoba. Setelah menguasai bentuk baru dari Kurama, aku yakin kau mampu bertransformasi menjadi makhluk 4 dimensi yang lebih baik dibanding Alucard " Alucard mendecih tak senang mendengar sindiran Ophis.

" Kalau begitu, aku siap ! " putus Naruto cepat dan tegas. Vhisnu menatap intens pirang pada iblis pirang itu, jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi terdapat raut simpati pada wajah tampan kharismatiknya.

' Walaupun ia memahami kondisi politik dunia, ia tetap saja anak polos yang sekedar ingin mengetahui ayahnya … '

Ophis berjalan mendekat dan berhenti pada jarak 15 cm, kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat ke atas selayaknya tengah berdoa. 4 ular yang membentuk pola persegi muncul pada lantai memerangkap tubuh Naruto. Bibir Ophis terbuka mengalunkan sebuah bahasa yang tak dimengerti, bahasa ras naga. Ular – ular disekeliling Naruto bereaksi dengan membuka lebar rahang mereka mengeluarkan bias kehitaman yang menutupi sekitar tubuh Naruto.

 _Deg_

Sesak, otaknya serasa diremas sekarang. Hal ini bahkan lebih sakit ketika Kurama memaksa membuka formula pengekang pada otaknya dahulu. Kesadarannya ditarik paksa mundur untuk melihat sendiri peristiwa – peristiwa dunia dari hal kecil hingga menakjubkan secara cepat yang semakin membuat otaknya sakit.

 **DECLARE DECLARE**

" _**BERHENTI ! "**_ Bentak keras suara yang menggeram berat dan seketika pandangan Naruto menghitam. Sensasi kail yang menarik perutnya membuatnya kembali sadar.

Iris Naruto terbuka lebar, tungkainya segera melemah hingga memaksa pemuda itu jatuh berlutut. Deru nafas terburu – buru terdengar dari pemuda tersebut. Dengan perlahan Naruto menatap kembali ketiga eksistensi lain di tempatnya sekarang, alisnya mengerut begitu melihat sang legenda Vampire menatapnya dengan iris merah membola sedangkan Dewa Vshinu menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut penuh kharismatik sedangkan Ophis, ini paling aneh, gadis perwujudan tiada batas itu tersenyum kecil.

" Kau berhasil ! " tukas Ophis dengan nada puas.

XoX

 **Dinihari**

 **Kyoto, Istana Yasaka.**

Kyoto pada dinihari menawarkan suasana yang menenangkan. Angin sejuk khas musim gugur berhembus menyusuri daun – daun pohon menghasilkan melodi alam yang menenangkan, serangga – serangga pun ikut berbunyi menambah indah melodi ketika hari masih sepenuhnya gelap. Yasaka, sang Ratu tengah duduk pada lantai tataminya dengan menghembuskan pelan teh panasnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengadakan pertemuan dengan menantunya yang tiba – tiba datang berkunjung pada tengah malam, beruntung ia dan putrinya belum tidur. Menantu iblisnya itu berkali – kali minta maaf atas kunjungan mendadaknya tersebut, namun ia dapat memakluminya setelah mendengar kabar yang dibawa suami putri tunggalnya itu.

Ah, mengingat putrinya benar – benar membuat Ratu Youkai itu merasa tua. Bahkan dalam beberapa minggu lagi, ia akan turun dari posisinya karena putrinya, pewaris tahta Kyoto telah memiliki suami yang menjadi syarat utama untuk mengambil tampuk kepemimpinan. Yasaka cukup senang dengan kehidupannya, ia hanya memiliki satu keinginan tersisa yakni memiliki cucu pada usianya yang masih terbilang cukup muda untuk bangsa Youkai. Irisnya menyatap sendu pada bulan purnama begitu mengingat bahwa putrinya telah membentuk perjanjian dengan menantunya untuk tidak berhubungan sex sebelum berusia 21 tahun, sebuah perjanjian yang menghalanginya mendapat keinginan terakhirnya.

Namun, Yasaka masih bersyukur ia menerima penawaran kerja sama dari bangsa Iblis dengan cara menikahkan putrinya dengan kandidat iblis muda berbakat Meikai. Kunou, sebagai putrinya tidak memiliki teman lawan jenis dan sempat membuat Yasaka khawatir ketika melihat skap kaku dari putrinya saat menginjak masa – masa remaja. Sekarang ia yakin keputusannya benar, putrinya itu telah menaruh rasa pada iblis pirang tersebut terbukti dengan ia mendapati putrinya sesekali melirik Naruto dengan semburat rona merah pada wajahnya. Ia juga menangkap geliat tak nyaman dari putrinya ketika tak dapat berdudukan intin bersama suaminya. Ah, masa muda yang begitu menggairahkan, Yasaka dibuat mengenang masa mudanya melihat hal tersebut hingga tatapannya berhenti pada bulan purnama yang begitu terang walaupun waktu telah memasuki dinihari.

' Mengapa bulannya begitu terang hari ini ? ' batin Yasaka, sekian detik berikutnya wanita itu tersentak menyadari sesuatu.

"Bulan purnama …. Wajah dan lrikan matanya yang malu – malu ditambah geliat tak nyaman itu … ini pasti ! KUNOU SEDANG DALAM MUSIM KAWINNYA ?! " Yasaka terpekik senang pada akhir kalimatnya, sejurus kemudian sebuah seringai jahil dan mesum terbentuk di bibirnya.

" Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan cucu sebagai teman bermainku khukhukhu …. "

Naruto menyusuri koridor istana Yasaka dengan wajah mengantuk, sesekali ia menguap panjang menahan kantuk. Setelah selesai mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan mertuanya ia permisi untuk menjemput Le Fay dan memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia akan menginap di Kyoto selama beberapa hari. Kini tujuannya hanyalah menuju ruang tamu yang menjadi kamarnya sekarang yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Kunou.

Naruto kembali menguap panjang begitu langkahnya memasuki tempat kamarnya dan Kunou berada, ia merasa aneh ketika sebelum melewati koridor tersebut ia seperti merasa menembus kabut tipis yang membuatnya malah semakin mengantuk.

Duk

Ia bahkan hanya pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya tiba – tiba didorong memasuki kamar Kunou yang mana entah sengaja atau tidak sosok Kunou baru saja membuka pintu gesernya membuat ia terjatuh dengan tubuh terperangkap tubuh Naruto yang hanya dapat menatapnya sayu.

" Na – naruto – san ?! " pekik Kunou. Tubuh Kunou menggeliat tak nyaman, matanya berkali – kali menolak menatap langsung iris biru cemerlang Naruto yang menatap sayu ke arahnya, pipi pualamnya memerah luar biasa begitu tatapannya bergulir pada bibir Naruto.

" Kunou – hime … " darah Kunou berdesir kencang mendengar suami pirangnya itu memanggil namanya dengan nada yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu seksi di telinganya.

Tanpa disadari kedua sejoli tersebut, Yasaka yang bersembunyi di balik Koridor menyeringai lebar.

' Ayo lakukan Kunou ! dan keinginanku untuk memiliki cucu akan tercapai khukhu "

 **TBC**

Oke, baiklah aku mengerti bahwa ini merupakan update yang begitu lama namun aku memiliki alasan. Pada fic ini, aku mengkhususkan pada genre romancenya dan pada beberapa deksripsi aku menambahkan pengembangan hubungan Naruto bersama gadis – gadis lain. Ini kulakukan untuk mempersingkat alur cerita,, yah karena perkuliahan akan dimulai dan diriku akan begitu sibuk untuk mengerjakan fic ini. Namun, jangan takut, fic ini merupakan prioritasku.

Aku juga minta maaf jika romance enggak terlalu berasa. Jujur saja, ini merupakan salah satu tantangan terberatku dalam menulis ( Jiah, malah curhat :v ). Kupikir cukup di sini romancenya, dan chap depan akan kembali menonjolkan Adventurenya, dimana konflik Kyoto kembali menjadi latar.

 **Chap selanjutnya : Kunou, My Cute Wife ( New Queen of Kyoto and Catasthrope )**


	21. Chapter 21

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 20 : Kunou, My Cute Wife ( New Queen of Kyoto and Catasthrope : Learn New Ability )**

 **Tennis Court , Kuoh Academy**

Jam pulang sekolah Kuoh Academy hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, para siswa yang biasanya berkumpul di ruangan klub masing – masing ataupun pulang ke rumah memilih berkumpul di halaman belakang, menonton pertandingan tenis antara ketua klub tenis dan guru magang popular yang baru mengajar di akademi mereka selama 3 bulan dari balik pagar – pagar kawat.

Pertandingan telah berlangsung hampir satu jam, dan sekarang telah memasuki set terakhir dimana posisi mereka berimbang, sang ketua mengenggam kemenangan atas dua set pertama sedangkan sang guru berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukan dengan memenangkan set 3 dan 4. Set 5 merupakan penentuan, memang peraturan pertandingannya berbeda dengan tenis pada umumnya, karena sang guru beralasan bahwa ia tidak terlalu mahir dalam permainan ini.

" Aku baru tahu Naruto – san pandai bermain tenis, apa anda mengetahui ini sebelumnya, Kaichou ? " Tsubaki memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya untuk melirik Kingnya yang bersampingan dengannya. Di sekeliling mereka terdapat anggota – anggota OSIS lain, selain itu tak jauh dari kerumunan mereka terdapat pula kelompok Rias ditambah Le Fay yang datang bersama dengan salah satu pemain tenis yang menjadi tontonan mereka saat ini.

Sona menggelengkan kepalanya kecil " Yang kutahu ia hanya pandai bermain catur. Tapi, aku tak heran ia dapat mengungguli Kiyome Abe – san mengingat ia memiliki tingkat keberuntungan sekelas dewa. Aku masih jelas mengingat bagaimana dulu ia berhasil membuat salah satu kasino di Hongkong bangkrut … " Heiress Sitri itu memandang kosong ke atas seraya pikirannya mundur ketika mereka masih berusia 10 tahun dimana terdapat ingatan dimana Kushina menepuk antusias punggung putra semata wayangnya karena membawa uang dalam jumlah yang begitu besar.

Tsubaki menepuk pelan pundak Sona. Gadis itu menunjuk sisi kiri Sona begitu mendapat lirikan mata yang diikuti alis terangkat. Sona mengikuti petunjuk Queennya, bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan paham begitu melihat Rias dan kelompoknya beserta Le Fay mendekat.

" Lama tak berjumpa Le Fay – san, Asia – san … bagaimana dengan Osaka ? " Sona menyapa terlebih dahulu kepada dua gadis pirang yang berada dalam kelompok Rias. Rias sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka karena sapaan Sona ini membuatnya harus teringat bahwa sebentar lagi Asia akan keluar dari kelompoknya.

Tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi kingnya, Asia tersenyum lebar yang terlihat begitu tulus. " Lama tak berjumpa Kaichou – sama, Osaka begitu besar, beruntung Le Fay – san , Seekvaira – san, dan Ravel – san selalu bersedia untuk mengantarku berkeliling hingga aku tak mudah tersesat. Kushina – baasan juga begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, aku merasa nyaman di sana seminggu ini "

Sekali lagi, Asia sama sekali tak menyadari kata – katanya telah membuat mood anggota Gremory menjadi buruk. Mereka masih berharap Asia dapat bersama mereka namun seperti yang disepakati dengan Dulio, semenjak seminggu yang lalu Asia telah meninggalkan Kuoh untuk tinggal bersama dengan Naruto dan peeragenya. Asia juga turut dipindahkan ke Osaka Senior High School, sebuah sekolah bergengsi yang menjadi tempat yang sama bagi Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, dan Reni menuntut ilmu. Tentunya sama seperti Sona dan Rias, Seekvaira menggunakan sekolah ini sebagai kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan aktivitas supranatural pada kalangan manusia biasa.

Sona mengangguk kecil dengan ekspresi impasif untuk menunjukkan ia senang mendengar kabar tersebut. Pandangan sang ketua teralih ke tengah lapangan kembali begitu mendengar riuh penonton, gerakannya ini diikuti oleh para iblis muda lainnya. Nafas mereka kembali tertahan begitu melihat seorang siswi yang berasal dari klub tenis yang mana menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan itu mengumumkan skor

45 - 45

Deuce 7

" Uohh, Kiyome – san benar – benar dibuat kewalahan. Bahkan sampai harus memasuki deuce 7. Rally berikutnya akan menjadi penentuan " gadis bersurai coklat kemerahan dengan gaya rambut menyerupai gurita, Tomoe Meguri, Knight dari Sona menyerukan komentarnya dengan heboh. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis berperawakan kecil dengan surai coklat yang dikuncir twintail juga menunjukkan kehebohannya dengan melakukan gerakan – gerakan acak guna menarik perhatian dari satu – satunya pawn laki – laki Sona, Genshirou Saji.

" Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan pertandingan ini, tapi hanya dengan melihat bagaimana gerakan mereka … aku tahu mereka berdua berkompeten " Xenovia yang biasanya kalem juga ikut mengomentari.

" Ara ara, Naruto – san terlihat lebih seksi dengan tubuh yang berkeringat itu … lihatlah betapa banyak siswi yang hanya fokus menatap tubuhnya fufufu " komentar nyeleneh datang dari Queen Rias, namun jika direview kembali pernyataan itu sangat benar. Hampir semua siswi yang menonton pertandingan itu lebih terfokus pada sosok Naruto hal ini tergambar dari kepala mereka yang hanya terus terpaku pada Naruto bukan pada bola yang terus hilir mudik lapangan akibat rally panjang yang kembali terjadi.

" Anda kurang tepat, Akeno – senpai " kali in semua perhatian tertuju pada Issei dimana satu – satunya Pawn rias itu berdrii dengan posisi berwibawa, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada semakin menunjukkan kharismanya sebagai lelaki, tentu saja gayanya itu akan banyak menarik perhatian wanita jika saja tidak terdapat aliran darah pada hidung tersebut. Sudah pasti, pemuda itu mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang mesum.

" Ara ara, bisa kau sebutkan apanya yang kurang tepat, Issei – kun ? " tanya balik Akeno, walaupun ia dapat menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda mesum tersebut.

Issei mengusap mimisannya dengan gerakan yang dibuat – buat menjadi cool, iris coklatnya mengilat begitu menyampaikan pendapatnya " Pertandingan ini merupakan pertandingan yang luar biasa, bukan hanya menyuguhkan permainan yang begitu hebat antar kedua pemain, tetapi juga pertandingan ini memberikan pemandangan yang indah bagi seluruh penonton. Lihatlah Kiyome Abe – san, lihatlah da – "

Buak

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Issei telah terkapar tak sadarkan diri

" Mesum dilarang disini " ujar Koneko menepuk – nepuk kecil tangannya setelah memberikan pelajaran kesopanan pada senpainya yang mesum. Yang lain hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala sejenak, menyerahkan urusan pemulihan Issei kepada Kiba seraya semuanya kembali menatap pertandingan Tenis yang semakin memanas.

Para siswi yang menonton berteriak riuh begitu jagoan mereka, sang guru magang harus tersungkur karena menggunakan pukulan voli untuk mengembalikan bola Kiyome yang seharusnya keluar. Pukulannya itu tidak terlalu kuat hingga hanya mendarat tak jauh dari net, Kiyome memanfaatkan hal itu dengan melakukan pukulan drop shot hingga bola kasti kembali menyulitkan lawannya yang harus bergerak cepat mengembalikannya dengan pukulan lob sehingga melambung jauh ke belakang lapangan.

Kiyome tersenyum lebar melihat bola kasti itu tepat pada jangkauan raketnya, dalam gerak lambat ia mulai melompat diiringi pekikan girang para siswa yang mendapatkan pemandangan kedua dada gadis itu bergoyang lembut karena gerakan tersebut.

" Finish ! "

Teriak Kiyome memberikan pukulan smash yang menukik dan menyilang sempat membingungkan lawan namun masih dapat dikembalikan dengan pukulan backhand.

" He- hebat! Naruto – sensei masih bisa menahan pukulan Overhead Smash dari Ketua ! " bisik kagum mulai mengudara pada sesama anggota klub tenis. Mereka kagum karena belum pernah melihat ketua mereka hingga tersudut seperti ini, dan terlebih dapat menahan pukulan Overhead Smash dari ketua … mereka tak habis pikir sejenius apa guru magang mereka ini.

Yang mereka ketahui, Naruto Uzumaki merupakan guru magang yang memiliki jadwal mengajar selama 10 jam selama seminggu di Kuoh Akademi, guru magang popular ini berbarengan masuk dengan salah seorang guru lainnya, Azazel. Dalam perkenalannya, Naruto hanya menyebutkan bahwa ia masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikan Doktoralnya, dan memilih Kuoh Academy sebagai lokasi untuk melakukan penelitian bagi disertasinya. Pribadi Naruto yang gampang bergaul, ramah, dan easy going ditunjang ketampanan wajahnya membuatnya menjadi guru popular di Kuoh Academy.

Kiyome menghela nafas panjang, staminanya benar – benar terkuras sekarang. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Naruto karena telah membohonginya pada awal pertandingan. Dalam pertandingan satu jam ini mereka telah melakukan rally hingga 5 kali, dan itu benar – benar menguras tenaganya, Naruto sendiri terlihat baik – baik saja bahkan setelah mengembalikan pukulan – pukulan menyilang dan smash terakhirnya.

" Naruto – sensei … mengapa kau berbohong di awal pertandingan ? " Kiyome mengajukan pertanyaan begitu menyadari Naruto menuntunnya ke dalam rally lembut, yang cocok untuk dijadikan momen untuk mengobrol.

" Hm ? " Naruto bergumam tak mengerti, masih mengatur permainan agar menjadi santai untuk menghemat tenaga setelah sempat menegangkan pada rally sebelumnya.

" Anda mengerti maksud saya sensei … " Kiyome tak ambil pusing untuk menjelaskan. Ia yakin guru magang akademinya itu mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

" Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mahir kau pasti menolak mekanisme pertandingan yang kuajukan. "

" Itulah pertanyaannya ! Mengapa anda menginginkan permainan seperti ini ? dalam mekanisme umum, anda tak perlu bersusah payah mengalahkanku ! " Kiyome membalas dengan nada membentak diikuti pukulan keras yang kembali menyilang, sepertinya ace Tenis Kuoh Academy itu kembali ingin memanaskan situasi pertandingan.

Naruto mengembalikan pukulan tersebut dengan pukulan Lob untuk melambungkan jauh ke kiri belakang, masih berusaha memperlambat permainan. " Bukan kemenangan yang kuincar. Aku hanya ingin mengajukan sesuatu kepadamu. Kau ingin mendengar ? "

Iblis pirang itu tersenyum kecil begitu pukulannya dibalas dengan pukulan Lob pula yang menandakan Kiyome tertarik. Pukulan ini dilakukan agar Kiyome dapat memiliki waktu untuk melihat sekitar, dan gadis itu pastinyatelah menyadari adanya kekkai di sekeliling lapangan tenis tersebut yang mencegah pihak luar mengetahui apa yang mereka perbincangkan di luar.

" Katakan Naruto – sensei ! " Naruto membalas dengan pukulan ringan. Mengendalikan ritme permainan kembali menjadi santai " Aku ingin meminta kau mengajarkanku dan gadis yang kemari bersamaku keahlian untuk menjinakkan monster "

" gadis yang kemari bersamamu ? " Tanya Kiyome dengan alis terangkat.

" Gadis pirang dengan cosplay penyihir di kubu Gremory " kembali pukulan Lob diterima Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum begitu melihat Kiyome tersenyum kecil setelah ia mengembalikan bola tersebut.

" Aku tak tahu mengapa kau menginginkan keahlian yang sama denganku. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarkanmu dan gadis itu, tapi dengan satu syarat … "

" Katakan ! " ujar Naruto tegas yang diikuti keantusiasan sehingga kondisi berbalik dimana Naruto mulai menekan pertahanan Kiyome.

" Aku mendengar kabar bahwa kaulah yang membatalkan pernikahan Rias dengan tunangannya, aku menginginkan kau membatalkan pertunanganku juga, tapi dengan cara kau berpura – pura menjadi kekasihku "

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya " Apa harus ? "

" Ah, pria yang setia huh ? Aku mengetahui bahwa kau telah menikah dan memiliki hubungan dengan Kaichou – " Kiyome memberikan kedipan nakal kepada Naruto. Sona, Asia dan Le Fay melihat hal tersebut menyipitkan mata mereka. Sona tanpa mengeluarkan aura hitam mengerikan di sekitar tubuhnya yang membuat Tsubaki panik dan terus berusaha menenangkan kingnya tersebut, pikiran – pikiran buruk berkecamuk dalam otak sang Heiress begitu ia tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka berdua di dalam.

" Aku mengetahuinya setelah memaksa Kaichou bicara saat ia mengatakan kau ingin bertanding denganku. Dan lagi, gadis yang kemari bersamamu ini, pasti juga punya berhubungan denganmu. Tak kusangka, kau playboy Naruto – sensei "

Ekspresi poker face ditunjukkan Naruto atas godaan Kiyome " Kau boleh menganggapku Playboy, Kiyome – san, tapi asal kau tahu saja … aku memperlakukan para gadis dengan hormat. Berbeda dengan impresi playboy yang ada dalam otakmu. "

" Santai saja, Naruto – san. Aku mengerti bahwa kau berbeda dengan iblis jantan lainnya. Maka dari itu, aku meminta bantuanmu. Awalnya aku berniat memohon bantuan dari Hyodou – san mengingat ia adalah Sekiryuutei tapi …. Kemesumannya membuatku jijik "

Naruto terkekeh hambar mendengar hal ini, andai saja Issei tidak mesum ia tidak harus melalui ini.

" Baiklah, aku akan membantumu Kiyome – san. Tapi, kau harus menjelaskan situasinya begitu permainan ini selesai ! "

XoX

 **Kyoto**

 **Istana Yasaka**

Yasaka, wanita pirang yang masih menjabat sebagai ratu Kyoto itu mengurut pelipisnya. Sesekali, ia melirik ke sepasang muda – mudi yang duduk dengan posisi seiza di depannya. Gurat kekecewaan jelas terlihat dari wajah ayunya. Tangan kirinya naik untuk mengurut pelan pelipis kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sedikit setelah mendengar bahwa rencana dadakannya kemarin gagal.

" Biar kuulangi, kalian masih kukuh tidak ingin memiliki momongan sekarang ?! " Pertanyaan itu keluar diiringi dengan ekspresi masam dari Yasaka. Gadis pirang yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menggeliat gelisah, tatapannya terus pada lantai tatami, dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang sibuk memutar – mutar cangkir batu berisikan teh hijau hangat yang sama sekali belum diminum.

Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda pirang meneguk ludahnya kecil. Pemuda itu menyengir untuk meredakan kekecewaan dari sang mertua namun sama sekali tak memiliki efek.

" Begitulah Yasaka – Kaa – sama. Kunou – hime dan aku telah sepakat untuk tidak berhubungan seks sampai kami berusia minimal 21 tahun. Mengingat kondisi politik Kyoto dan Pillarku sekarang, kupikir ini merupakan keputusan yang bijaksana "

" Ayolah ! Hubungan seks bukan hanya bertujuan untuk melanjutkan keturunan ! Saat aku seusia kalian, ayah Kunou – hime telah – "

" Okaa – sama ! " Kunou berteriak kecil untuk menghentikan untaian kata – kata mesum yang akan keluar dari bibir ibunya, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menegak teh hijau yang disuguhkan pelayan kepadanya.

" I – ini tentang menjaga prinsip Okaa – sama. Lagipula, kami telah sepakat. Aku rasa tidak ada hal yang perlu diributkan. Terlebih, Naruto – san bukankah kau masih ingin membahas kelanjutan dari perbincangan kita kemarin " ujar Kunou dengan terburu – buru, terlihat jelas berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" Baiklah, aku akan menyerah untuk hari ini. " Yasaka mendengus kecil. Ia mengembalikan pandangannya dari sang putri ke menantunya sendiri yang sepertinya baru saja menghela nafas lega.

" Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin Kunou – hime, Yasaka – sama. Ada pihak tertentu yang ingin merusak aliansi antara Kyoto dan Meikai. "

" kau sudah mengatakannya Naruto – kun. Itulah mengapa aku sengaja memakan umpan dari Hero Faction bukan ?! Kaa – sama ingin mendengar penjelasan rencanamu, bukannya kaa – sama meragukanmu, hanya saja … "

" Hamba mengerti Kaa – sama " Naruto dengan tenang memotong ucapan mertuanya. Iris matanya mengilat penuh keseriusan " Kaa – sama pasti mengetahui bahwa petinggi – petinggi dari Hero Faction merupakan para pemegang Longinus High – tier dan rumor mengatakan bahwa mereka dilatih langsung oleh Indra – dono, dewa perang dari Nirvana. Aku sangat yakin, dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan Indra – dono tersembunyi di suatu tempat di Kyoto, bersama dengan seorang dewa lain yang tiba – tiba menghilang pada rencana kudetanya sendiri "

" Dewa jahat dari Nordik, Loki putra dari Odin – dono … apa dia yang kau maksud Naruto – san ? " bahu Kunou melemas mendapati anggukan dari suaminya tersebut. Kebobolan pihak pertahanan mereka karena tidak menyadari kedatangan Loki dan Indra benar – benar mencoreng nama baik Kyoto, dan lagi Kyoto masih dalam tahap pemulihan setelah kudeta pada awal pertemuan dirinya dengan suaminya ini, jika benar kedua dewa ini akan melakukan invasi ke daerah mereka, Kunou gelisah akan keselamatan wilayah dan rakyatnya.

" Jika benar Loki mengikuti Indra, apa tujuannya ? " Yasaka yang telah berpengalaman dalam hal politik pun tak habis pikir mengapa putra dari dewa ketua Nordik itu malah menurunkan ego mengikuti rencana dari dewa lain.

" Aku kurang mengetahuinya " Naruto mengenggam cangkir tehnya sedikit keras sehingga terbentuk retakan kecil di sana " Tapi, aku mendengar sebuah berita mengejutkan sewaktu di Rumania, yang membuatku mengambil keputusan untuk kemari, meninggalkan klonku dan Sasuke di sana sebagai tawanan karena misi infiltasi kami gagal akibat Rizevim Livan Lucifer "

Yasaka dan Kunou melebarkan mata mereka mendengar nama yang Naruto sebutkan.

" M – mau apa iblis tua itu ?! Untuk berpikir mendengar namanya kembali … sepertinya situasi dunia akan semakin tidak jelas ke depannya " Yasaka mengurut pelipisnya, hanya dengan mendengar nama putra dari iblis sejati itu sudah sangat membuatnya pusing.

" Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan berita mengejutkan Naruto – san ? " Kunou tidak mengetahui langsung betapa bahayanya Rizevim, namun ia pernah membaca beberapa literasi yang menjelaskan putra dari Lucifer tersebut dan lagi melihat reaksi dari ibunya, sudah pasti iblis satu ini akan sangat merepotkan.

" Rizevim Livan Lucifer saat ini menjadi pemimpin dari Khaos Brigade. "

" A – apa ?! " Ibu dan anak pemimpin Kyoto itu berteriak tak percaya.

" Itu benar. Aku memperoleh info ini dari yang sumber terpercaya "

" Ka – kalau begitu … bagaimana dengan Ophis ? Tidak mungkin bukan, ia menyerah begitu saja tahtanya direbut ? " Yasaka berusaha tenang, nafasnya memburu mendengar kabar yang begitu buruk ini. Kunou juga menunjukkan wajah yang dipenuhi konflik, hanya menunggu beberapa hari lagi ia akan resmi menjadi ratu Kyoto, dan untuk berpikir ia akan menanggung beban politik seberat ini. Sebelum kegelisahan sempat memenuhinya, Kunou tersentak begitu merasakan genggaman lembut pada tangan kanannya.

Yasaka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah panik putrinya ketika menerima interaksi fisik dari menantunya tersebut. Niatya ia ingin menggoda mereka, namun memikirkan informasi yang baru saja disampaikan menantunya …

" Kunou, untuk sementara aku akan tetap menjadi Ra – "

" Maaf Karena aku menyela ucapanmu Kaa – sama. Tapi, aku sudah memiliki rencana, dan aku mengumpulkan Kaa – sama dan hime di tempat ini, karena aku ingin mempertemukan kalian dengan sumber informasi yang kusebutkan tadi " Naruto melepaskan tautan tangannya pada istrinya, ia berdiri hingga tak sempat melihat sedikit gurat kecewa dari istrinya tersebut.

Lingkaran sihir keemasan dengan lambang Uzumaki mulai terbentuk pada lantai tatami tersebut tak jauh dari Naruto, dan dari sana pula sebuah aura mencekam mulai hadir menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Yasaka dan Kunou bahkan hingga kesulitan bernafas hanya dengan aura tersebut.

" A – aura ini … tidak mungkin ? " bisik Yasaka, tidak berani untuk membayangkan dugaannya tepat. Sayangnya deklarasi menantunya membenarkan dugaannya.

" Maaf, membuatmu menunggu Ophis "

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dengan tubuh mungil yang dibalut pakaian Gothic Lolita menatap tanpa ekspresi kepada dua Youkai betina yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan takut.

Iris hitam kelabu sang naga mendarat pada Kunou, membuat Kunou tanpa sadar meneguk ludah begitu merasakan energy yang begitu besar dan kelam tertuju padanya.

" Aku mengharapkan lebih darimu, istri Uzumaki Naruto " ujar Ophis impasif. Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan lingkaran sihir tersebut.

" E - eh ?! " Kunou hanya dapat terpekik kecil menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Naruto menggaruk – garuk belakang kepalanya melihat ekspresi dari mertua dan istrinya itu. " Maaf karena telah mengejutkan kalian, Kaa – sama dan hime " Lord termuda berpaling pada Ophis setelah menyampaikan permintaan maaf padanya.

Ophis menatap sebentar Naruto lalu berpaling kepada dua Youkai Kyuubi di ruangan itu " Uzumaki Naruto pasti telah menjelaskan secara singkatnya. Aku di sini akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengapa Hero Faction kemari … "

Jari telunjuk Ophis naik menunjuk Yasaka " Ia menginginkanmu, lebih tepatnya energimu untuk membuka portal menuju celah dimensi sehingga mereka dapat memanggil Great Red untuk menghabisiku "

" G – Great Red ?! Apa mereka gila ?! " pekik Yasaka tak percaya, ini benar – benar sudah tak waras, di luar akal sehat. Satu – satunya yang wajar di sana adalah kemungkinan Ophis terbunuh karena harus bertarung dengan eksistensi terkuat sepanjang masa lainnya, Great Red.

" Mereka memang gila " Ophis mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

" oi oi, jika kau mengejek mereka setidaknya berekspresilah sedikit " protes Naruto, gemas dengan kelakuan sang naga tanpa batas.

" Aku tidak mengejek mereka. Itu memang kenyataan, ide gila mereka itulah yang membuat kedua dewa bodoh itu tertarik. Bahkan aku telah mendengar Indra telah bersekongkol dengan Hades, jika saja rencana ini gagal "

" Hades ?! A – apa ia berniat membebaskan … "

" Itu benar. **Samael**. Kutukan bagi bangsa naga " Ophis menyebut nama tersebut dengan kebencian mendalam, dimana terdapat sedikit nada takut di sana.

" Sekarang Kaa – sama dan Hime mengerti bukan ? Keadaan dunia ke depannya akan semakin kacau, dan semuanya akan bermula dari Kyoto ini. " ujar Naruto mengacak pelan surai pirangnya.

Ophis menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi " Uzumaki Naruto di depan kalian ini hanya memiliki sepertiga kekuatan penuhnya. Ia telah membagi rata kekuatannya dalam setiap klon, satu klon di Rumania, satu di tempatku , dan terakhir di Kuoh. Dengan kekuatan yang sekarang dan dalam keadaan terbagi pula mustahil baginya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan dua dewa tersebut "

" Tunggu Naruto – san, kau mengatakan di awal bahwa ada pihak yang ingin merusak hubungan Kyoto dan Meikai. Apakah mereka adalah pihak ini ? " tanya Kunou mulai bingung dengan alur pembicaraan ini.

" Mereka akan memulai invasinya satu minggu dari sekarang. Tepat pada study tour Kuoh Akademi yang membawa tim Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri kemari. Mereka berencana untuk menghabisi kalian, lalu meninggalkan Kyoto yang dalam kekacauan tanpa jejak sehingga dunia internasional akan mengecap bahwa pihak iblis lah yang menghancurkan Kyoto " Naruto menutup mata sambil menggertakkan giginya.

" Ditambah dengan sikap para pemimpin dua kubu yang masih mengedepankan ego. Pihak Meikai yang tertekan akan mengeluarkan pernyataan penghentian hubungan … yah sebenarnya itu hanya prediksiku, tapi kita juga harus berantisipasi. "

" Jika benar begitu bukankah lebih baik untuk menghentikan mereka sekarang ? Kenapa kau malah meminta mereka diizinkkan masuk ? apa – tunggu … " Kunou menghentikan rentetan pertanyaan begitu matanya melebar menyadari sesuatu. Ia semakin meyakini dugaannya begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang menyeringai

" Kau ingin membalik keadaan, mengeratkan hubungan dengan menggerakkan para iblis untuk membantu Kyoto, dan membentuk tim rahasia untuk mengurus kedua dewa tersebut "

Ophis tersenyum kecil mendengar kata – kata Kunou.

" Kau ternyata memiliki insting politik yang tajam. Kutarik kembali ucapanku sebelumnya mengenai statusmu sebagai istri Uzumaki Naruto " Kunou hanya terdiam dengam semburat merah pudar.

Yasaka menggosok dagunya mulai mengerti situasi

" Jadi, mengapa kau menyela keputusanku untuk tetap berkuasa menjadi ratu … kau ingin agar aku menjadi umpan bagi mereka ?! Tak kusangka kau setega itu pada mertuamu sendiri Naruto – kun "

Naruto kelabakan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Youkai terkuat tersebut. Ia berdehem sebentar berusaha tenang agar dapat meluruskan kesalahpahaman dalam diri mertuaya. "Tentu saja tidak Kaa – sama. Untuk itulah Ophis datang kemari "

Ophis mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Yasaka " Dengan teknik ruang Naruto, ia akan membuat klonmu, dan aku akan menyuplai energinya menjadi titik yang sangat menyerupaimu sehingga pihak musuh tak akan menyadarinya dan eksperimen itu dipastikan akan gagal. "

Yasaka mengangguk paham. Namun masih ada satu lagi yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya " Apa Ophis juga akan ikut bertarung dengan dua dewa itu ? "

Ophis menggelengkan kepala " Aku tak dapat melakukannya. Kami masih memiliki rencana lain untuk membereskan kekacauan dunia saat ini, dan keberadaanku sekarang harus benar – benar dirahasiakan "

" Rencana lain ?" Kunou mengulangi dua kata itu dengan nada dan tatapan menuntut pada suaminya.

" Aku akan menyampaikannya setelah masalah ini selesai, hime "

" Jikalau begitu, mustahil bagi kita untuk berhadapan dengan mereka "

" Kau tenang saja, Yasaka " sebuah suara baru menampik keraguan Yasaka, mereka sontak menatap ke arah jendela menemukan youkai kera dengan armor perang china berwarna emas sedang sibuk memainkan tongkat emasnya.

" Anda datang juga Sun Wukong sensei " Naruto menyambut kedatangan guru martial arts nya itu dengan senyum sumringah. Sun Wukong tersenyum kecil membalas sambutan muridnya, mendapati wajah Yasaka yang masih penuh keraguan, Sun Wukong melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Aku mengerti keraguanmu Yasaka. Untuk berhadapan dengan Indra – sama, bahkan bagiku itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi, kau tenang saja … aku telah menghubungi saudara – saudaraku. Mereka berdua ditambah dirimu sudah cukup untuk melawan Indra – sama "

" Untuk Loki, aku yang akan menghadapinya Kaa – sama. Aku akan meminjam Mjolnir tiruan dari Thor – dono " Naruto menambahkan untuk memperkuat kepercayaan Yasaka.

Yasaka menghela nafas panjang. Tatapannya menajam " Tidak ada yang perlu kuragukan lagi, tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin mendengar rencananya dengan detail ".

XoX

Sona mengelus pelipisnya, dengan ekspresi impasif tangan kanannya sibuk mengusap bulir – bulir keringat yang mengucur deras dari tunangan pirangnya yang telah terbaring tak berdaya di sofa ruang kerjanya. Ia telah memerintahkan Tsubaki untuk mencegah orang lain memasuki ruang kerjanya karena Naruto membutuhkan istirahat yang tenang, dan lagi sebelum tunangannya ini tumbang akibat kelelahan, ia telah berpesan untuk berdiskusi privat dengan Sona. Jadi, Sona sama sekali tak merasa bersalah jika harus melarang yang lainnya mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Ayolah, ia juga tunangan Naruto, dan sudah cukup lama tak berjumpa. Ia harus menelan kekecewaannya begitu menyadari yang datang kemari hanyalah klon Naruto, karena Naruto masih harus mengatasi konflik politik di Kyoto.

" Maaf mengecewakanmu dan merepotkanmu, Sona – sama … " Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Sona yang semula mengusap dahinya. Dengan pelan ia bangkit mengambil posisi duduk, Sona yang semula berlutut di samping sofa juga telah mengikuti langkah si pirang hingga mereka duduk bersampingan di sofa lebar tersebut.

" Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ' tak masalah ' sekarang. Namun, yang pasti aku mengerti situasimu dan sudah cukup bersyukur kau mau mengirimkan klonmu kemari dibanding familiarmu. " Sona membuang mukanya ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya dari tatapan si pirang. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat prilaku Sona, sedikit tsundere namun cukup manis jika mengingat bagaimana prilaku normal Sona.

Sona mengembalikan pandangannya pada sang tunangan begitu mendengar kekehan Naruto. Senyum kecil mulai terbentuk di bibirnya begitu ia menyadari Naruto mulai mengurangi kekakuan dalam hubungan mereka.

" Apa kau telah memperoleh apa yang kau inginkan dari pertandinganmu dengan Kiyome Abe – san ? "

Naruto mengangguk cepat. " ya, Kiyome – san telah sepakat untuk melatihku dan Le Fay. Terima kasih, maaf karena aku baru sempat mengatakannya sekarang "

Sona menatap lembut pada Naruto yang menunduk dalam kepadanya sekarang. " Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Jangan diulangi lagi ! "

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya mendapati nasihat dari adik gurunya itu. Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajahnya yang dibalas senyuman anggun oleh sang ketua OSIS. Sona bangkit berdiri terlebih dahulu

" Nah, Naruto – kun sebelum kita kembali menemui yang lainnya. Aku ingin memastikan satu hal … " Naruto meneguk ludanya mendengar keseriusan yang terpatri pada setiap kata dari tunangannya.

" Apa kau telah mengetahui perasaan Le Fay kepadamu, - tunggu biar kuralat, apa kalian berdua telah memiliki hubungan sekarang ? " Naruto tanpa berpikir mengangguk kecil. " Maaf mengecewakan anda sekali lagi Sona – sama " sekali lagi, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, raut menyesal dan nada bersalah benar – benar terlihat dari tindakannya sekarang.

Sona masih mempertahankan ekspresi seriusnya. " Kau tidak mengecewakanku Naruto – kun … " Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ragu pada iris violet Sona. " Jika kau ingin tahu mengapa ? Karena aku yakin, keputusan yang kau ambil telah kau pikirkan baik dan buruknya. Apa Le Fay – san juga menceritakan perasaan gadis lainnya kepadamu ? Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu, anggap saja itu intuisi seorang gadis "

Naruto melongo sebentar akibat ucapan terakhir tunangannya, akan tetapi hanya sebentar sebab senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. " Terima kasih karena telah menaruh keyakinan besar kepadaku Sona – sama. dan … untuk yang terakhir, kau benar. Itu sedikit membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa "

Sona tak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa kecil begitu melihat tingkah canggung Naruto. Naruto yang ia kenal merupakan pribadi yang hyperaktif, tenang dalam mengambil keputusan … tapi sikap Naruto di depannya sekarang ini benar – benar berbeda. Menyadari Naruto menatap aneh padanya, Sona menutup mulutnya dengan bahu yang masih bergetar berusaha meredakan tawa.

" Maafkan aku, Naruto – kun. " Sona menggeleng – gelengkan wajahnya yang makin memerah karena menahan tawa. " Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Hanya saja, aku selalu mengenalmu sebagai sosok pemikir yang tenang dalam mengambil keputusan. Kau tenang saja, kuyakin kau dapat membuat keputusan yang tepat suatu hari nanti. Tapi, saran dariku apapun keputusanmu nantinya jangan sampai ada hati yang terluka, kau mengerti ? "

Naruto mengangguk kecil " Terima kasih Sona – sama. Ah, ini mengingatkanku, bagaimana dengan proses pembangunan sekolah rating game mu di wilayah Agares ? "

Sona kembali duduk dengan ekspresi sumringah. Kedua tangannya tertangkup menjadi satu di depan dada. " Prosesnya benar – benar berjalan lancar. Aku telah memperoleh izin berkat Seekvaira. Rencananya, aku akan menamainya Auros Academy. Sekolah itu akan resmi dibuka begitu event Rating Game berakhir …. Oh iya, Naruto – kun, aku memiliki permohonan untukmu menjadi salah satu tenaga pengajar nantinya di sana, apa kau mau ? "

Naruto meneguk ludah berat, ekspresi Sona memelas hingga membuatnya benar – benar menggemaskan sekarang. Pemuda pirang itu memikirkannya sejenak dan segera menganggukkan kepalanya " Tentu saja aku bersedia Sona – sama. Namun, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai apa yang harus kuajarkan. "

Sona mengangguk antusias. " Nah, kalau begitu mari kita menemui yang lain. Le Fay – san dan Asia – san dari tadi terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanmu "

XoX

Crunch

" Oi oi berhentilah mengunyah apel itu … bunyi renyahnya membuatku kesal kau tahu ?! " pria dewasa dengan wajah rupawannya merutuk kesal seraya memberikan pandangan membunuh kepada pria dewasa lainnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Crunch

Pria dewasa yang menerima rutukan itu sama sekali tak menggubris, ia masih tetap mengunyah apel merahnya. Ia baru menggubris tatapan pria lain di di tempatnya sekarang berada setelah menghabiskan apelnya hanya dengan 3 gigitan.

" Kau berisik sekali Indra ! " Pria dewasa itu membalas dengan makian.

" Ini membosankan kau tahu ! Aku sudah sangat tak sabar dengan Ragnarok ! Aku peringatkan kau agar benar – benar menjaga ucapanmu kepadaku saat kau menghentikan rencana kudetaku kepada Odin beberapa waktu lalu ! "

Pria dewasa yang merupakan dewa Indra itu tersenyum sinis mendapati ancaman pada akhir kalimat dari lawan bicaranya.

" Apa kau mengancamku, Loki ?! "

" Tentu, atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk menganggap itu pujian ! "

BLAARRRRRRRR

Loki dengan cepat melayang di udara, menyelamatkan diri dari ledakan yang terjadi pada tempatnya duduk. Iris mata menatap kelam pada Indra yang masih duduk tenang di bangkunya.

" Kheh, bahkan untuk menghindari seranganku kau harus bergerak terlebih dahulu. Sadarilah tempatmu, aku ini masih tergolong sebagai **Top Ten Strongest Existence in the World** , sedangkan kau … bah "

Loki jelas menyadari perbedaan kekuatan mereka. Dewa di depannya ini dapat disejajarkan dengan Thor, salah satu dewa terkuat dan mitologinya dan merupakan saudara angkatnya yang tak kekuatannya tak pernah dapat ia raih. Kendati menyadari perbedaan tersebut, ego Loki sebagai dewa menolak untuk dilecehkan seperti ini.

Kumpulan laser keunguan mulai terbentuk di sekitar sang dewa nordik. Itu merupakan sihir Nordik, sihir termutakhir yang ada di dunia, pemunculannya tidak memerlukan Kristal, lingkaran sihir atau apaupun hanya menggunakan pikiran yang menunjukkan betapa dahsyatnya pengendalian Loki akan sihir Mitologinya.

DUAR Duar DUAAAAAARRRRR

3 Ledakan besar terbentuk pada tempat Indra berdiri, serangan itu datang dengan cepat bahkan yang hanya tertangkap oleh mata adalah sebuah kiltan ungu dan sedetik kemudian, ledakan yang bahkan dapat menghanguskan satu kota terbentuk.

Namun, ledakan seperti itu bukan apa – apa bagi Indra.

" Huahaha kau sebut itu serangan ?! Bagiku itu hanyalah ledakan kembang api bocah ! "

Dari tempat Indra berdiri sekarang, sama sekali tidak berubah jika kita hanya terfokus pada tempatnya duduk. Namun jika sudut pandang di geser lebih jauh dapat terlihat kerusakan fatal pada tempat yang mereka singgahi sekarang. Indra masih duduk di singgasananya yang ditopang selingkar tanah kecil yang telah dikelilingi kawah terjal berukuran raksasa.

Indra menjentikkan jarinya.

Blob

Bunyi menyerupai gelembung meletus mengudara dan sebuah kekkai berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang melindungi Indra akhirnya terlihat jelas. Sang dewa perang dari Nirvana bangkit dari singgasananya, membalas tatapan dari putra Odin.

" Akan kutunjukkan apa arti kekuatan itu, Loki ! "

Syut

Sebuah laser tipis meluncur cepat dari telunjuk Indra yang teracung ke Loki. Loki memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan laser itu meluncur jauh dan meledak di langit hingga mewarnai langit di sekitar mereka dengan cahaya kemerahan.

" Kheh jika hanya seperti I – " Loki menghentikan ucapannya begitu merasakan perih pada bagian tubuh yang dilewati oleh laser tersebut. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat bahu kanan dan wajahnya telah tergores hanya tersentuh oleh angin di sekitar serangan Indra.

Namun, kembali bukannya takut atau gemetar. Loki tertawa keras.

" Ini benar – benar menyenangkan ! Mari kita bertarung lagi Indra, mari kita isi seminggu yang membosankan ini dengan pertarungan sebelum akhirnya kita bertarung final di panggung Ragnarok. ! "

" Aku sangat senang menerima tantanganmu Loki, namun … " Indra menoleh ke belakang menyadari seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang baru saja memasuki dimensi yang ia ciptakan.

" Kheh, manusia dengan True Longinus rupanya ? Mau apa kau kemari ? Pergilah ! kau menganggu kesenanganku ! " rutuk Loki. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Indra menatap bosan pada Loki sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tersebut. " Ada apa Cao – cao ? apa ada masalah dengan eksperimennya ? "

" Tidak ada Indra – sama. Hanya saja … " Cao cao terlihat ragu untuk menyampaikan keluhannya.

" Hanya saja … kami mendeteksi keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto di Kyoto " lanjut Cao – cao begitu menerima tatapan penasaran dari kedua dewa tersebut. Kedua dewa itu hanya menyeringai.

" Oh, the Golden Boy yang melegenda itu huh ? Dia bukanlah masalah, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya ! "

Cao cao terlihat ragu sesaat mendapat kata – kata arogan dari dewa yang mengajarkan prinsip Longinus kepada kelompok mereka. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan mengangguk meninggalkan kedua dewa tersebut.

" Oi oi, Indra … bocah itu berbahaya kau tahu ?! "

" Tenang saja Loki. Aku yang akan mengatasinya " Indra dengan santainya mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya. Ia menatap Loki dengan pandangan menantang.

" Nah, bagaimana dengan pertarungan kita ? Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkannya ? "

Baik, Loki dan Indra sama – sama menyeringai.

 **TBC**

 **Yo, Update yang benar – benar telat -_-. Baiklah aku akan membahas sedikit pertanyaan yang kuingat dari kolom review, untuk pertama Lemon, udah kupastikan gak ada. Untuk yang satu ini, silakan scroll ke bawah akan ada info menarik bagi kalian yang tertarik dengan beginian. Kedua, mengenai Konfilk Kyoto lagi, Konfilik Kyoto di awal fic itu merupakan intro untuk Konflik yang sekarang, konflik Rumania, pasti ada dong. Itu sih Naruto dan Sasuke udah jadi tawanan. Mengapa Naruto bisa ada di banyak tempat ? Jawabannya teknik Klon dan Avatarasunya. Nama Dewa Purba yang disebutkan Naruto ? Itu kemungkinan besar OC, tapi aku belum memutuskan. Dan di sini, sudah dimulai untuk permulaan masalah Arc Depan dimana Ophis yang akan menjadi centernya. Dan lagi, aku menambahkan lagi satu gadis yang jarang banget dipakai, Kiyome Abe seorang penjinak monster, tentunya ada alasan kuat aku mengeluarkan karakter ini. Untuk pair, kemungkinan akan ada 12 pair, tapi akan lebih sering dibahas pair Ravel dan Seekvaira ( Seekvaira akan diperdalam pada klimaks cerita )**

 **Yap, sekarang masalah lemon. Setelah berunding, akhirnya aku sepakat bahwa author yang tak akan kusebutkan namanya itu akan membuat sebuah fic lemon yang menggunakan dasar dari fic ini. Jadi, gadis – gadisnya dari pair Naruto yakni 12 pair ini. Dipublishnya kapan ? ya tepat pas 12 Pair Naruto di fic ini diumumin lah, kalau gak spoiler nanti hehe :v XD.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 21 : Kunou, My Cute Wife ( New Queen of Kyoto and Catashtrope : Fight With 2 Gods Begin ! )**

 **Kyoto**

 **H-3 sebelum realisasi rencana Hero Faction**

 **Unknown Dimension. ( Hero Faction Basis In Kyoto )**

" Arggh " Erangan lema tak habis – habisnya keluar dari bibir wanita muda bersurai pirang yang kini tergantung di udara dengan rantai – rantai sihir yang menjerat seluruh anggota geraknya. Di sekelilingnya terdapat rangkaian – rangkaian besi yang mana terhubung pada rantai – rantai yang membelenggu gerakannya. Dari rantai tersebut terlihat pendaran tipis energy yang mengalir pada sebuah portal raksasa yang mana di samping portal tersebut terdapat sebuah komputer dengan monitor raksasa yang terus menampilkan jumlah energy yang terserap.

" George, apakah semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana ? " Seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil yang berdiri di depan monitor raksasa itu hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda bersurai hitam yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan bersedekap dada.

Pemuda yang dipanggil George itu melirik sebentar ke belakang, lalu kepalanya memberi isyarat untuk melihat baik – baik monitor raksasa di hadapan mereka. " Seperti yang kau lihat Cao – cao, pengumpulan energy telah melebihi 70 %. Tepat pada tanggal yang telah kita tentukan, proyek ini akan berjalan. Rencana Indra – sama untuk menculik terlebih dahulu Yasaka – sama sebelum Uzumaki Naruto dapat bergerak untuk saat ini benar – benar ampuh. "

Pemuda kekar yang semula jauh berdiri di belakang berjalan mendekat setelah mendengar nama terakhir yang disebutkan George, dengan tawa pongah, ia menyahut " Ghahaha, kau selalu saja mencemaskan segala hal Cao – Cao. Kau lihat bukan ? kondisi Kyoto sekarang telah seperti yang kita rencanakan. "

Cao – Cao mendelik atas sindiran pemuda kekar tersebut. " Pernyataanmu memang benar Sigrifierd " Seringai puas melebar pada wajah Sigrifierd mendengar ketua nya untuk pertama kali sepakat dengannya.

" Namun, " Seringainya meluntur hanya dengan satu kata itu "Kondisi sekarang ini benar – benar janggal. Memang benar, Kyoto berada dalam kepanikan sekarang. Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, hubungan antara Kyoto dan Meikai pasti retak setelah pasukan Youkai segera menangkap para iblis yang masuk, terlebih para iblis itu datang dari Pillar Gremory dan Sitri. "

Pernyataan Cao – cao membuat seluruh anggota Hero Faction di tempat itu mengernyit bingung, terkecuali seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang mana mengenakan kostum ksatria eropa pertengahan abad 18.

" Aku mengerti maksudmu Cao – Cao. Rencana kita berjalan terlalu mulus … " Iris mata sang gadis menajam " seakan ada seseorang yang tengah mengalurkan kita kemari "

" Tepat sekali Jeanne " Cao – Cao mendengus puas setelah mengetahui terdapat satu anggotanya yang cukup pintar. " Tidakkah ini terlalu janggal ? di saat ratu mereka menghilang mereka langsung mengangkat Kunou – hime menjadi ratu Kyoto. "

Jeanne mengedutkan alisnya " Bukankah itu karena mereka tidak ingin terjadinya kekosongan kekuasaan ? Maksudku, ia telah memenuhi syarat, jadi kupikir tetua Kyoto spontan mengambil keputusan seperti ini. "

" Justru itulah yang membuat semua ini janggal. Kunou – hime disebut – sebut sebagai satu – satunya putri dalam silsilah Kyuubi yang lebih mementingkan keluarganya sendiri dibandingkan tahta. Pada saat Yasaka – sama dahulu diracuni oleh pihak Orochimaru, Kunou – hime terlebih dahulu berkelana mencari para tabib dan menyerahkan urusan pelaku kepada Tengu. Lantas, mengapa sekarang ia mengambil langkah politik terlebih dahulu. "

George menyipitkan matanya. Ia melirik ke Yasaka yang telah tiga hari lebih tak sadarkan diri. " Jadi yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan adalah terdapat kemungkinan Kunou – hime telah memprediksi ini akan terjadi, dan membuat siasat untuk menyerang kita balik. "

Pria yang memiliki badan paling kekar di antara yang lainnya mendecih tak senang mendengar dugaan dari George. " oi oi, apa kalian tidak terlalu banyak berpikir ? Putri manja sepertinya tak mungkin dapat membalik keadaan, terlebih suami iblisnya itu saat ini menjadi sandera di wilayah Tepes. Bah, bahkan walaupun suaminya itu ada mereka tak akan berkutik begitu Indra – dono dan Loki – dono turun tangan "

Anggota – anggota bawah dari Hero Faction tampak mulai merasa percaya diri kembali setelah mendengar kata – kata Heracles. Memang, pernyataan Heracles tersebut sangat mudah diterima logika. Indra merupakan salah satu dari Top 10 Strongest Beings in The World dan lagi Loki walaupun bukan Top 10, tapi gelar Dewa yang ia pegang jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan eksistensi yang dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

Leonardo, pemegang Longinus Annhilation Maker, dan anggota termuda Hero Faction hanya dapat menguap bosan melihat reaksi dari mereka yang hanya dapat mengandalkan otot. Walaupun masih muda, otaknya encer dan hanya dengan melihat ekspresi pemimpin mereka yang jenius, ia sudah mengerti bahwa mereka belum sepenuhnya memegang kendali untuk meraih tujuan mereka.

Cao – Cao menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, berharap kekhawatirannya dapat berkurang sedikit.

' Mah, Heracles benar juga … mengkhawatirkan ini sekarang juga tak ada gunanya. Jika memang Uzumaki Naruto atau siapapun nanti menghalangi rencana kami. Maka kami hanya harus siap untuk menghadapi mereka. '

Cao – Cao menyeringai kecil dan melakukan gerakan khasnya mengetuk – ngetukkan tombaknya pada bahunya. " Yosh, apapun yang terjadi, siapapun yang berniat menghalangi, Hero Faction tak akan gentar. Mari kita perlihatkan kepada dunia, betapa mengerikannya mereka yang keturunan legenda ! "

" YAAAAA! "

' Tapi, untuk untuk memastikan apakah Uzumaki Naruto benar – benar di Kyoto, aku akan coba memancingnya keluar … ' batin Cao – Cao memberikan isyarat singkat kepada George.

XoX

Sementara itu, pada taman istana Kyoto, yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan bangsa Youkai di Kyoto, terlihat barisan rapi prajurit Youkai lengkap dengan persenjataannya. Di tengah – tengah barisan, berdiri dengan gagah dan tegapnya, Tengu, Youkai Gagak yang masih tetap diamanahkan menjadi wakil dari Kyuubi, pemimpin pasukan Youkai. Hanya dengan melihat iris mata para prajurit yang terfokus pada satu titik, sudah jelas tergambarkan bahwa mereka sedang mengawali ataupun menjaga yang menjadi titik fokus pandangan mereka itu.

Dan titik fokus mereka adalah sekumpulan kawula muda yang mana sebagian besar terdiri dari iblis yang sepertinya tengah melakukan tur kecil yang dipimpin oleh ratu Kyoto sendiri, Kunou.

" Sebagai ratu Kyoto, aku ingin sekali lagi menyampaikan penyesalanku atas perlakuan tidak sopan yang kalian terima pada hari pertama kunjungan kalian kemari. Terjadi kesalahpahaman kecil, namun kami telah mendapat bukti sementara bahwa kalian tidak terlibat dalam gerakan apapun yang mengancam Kyoto "

Kunou membungkukkan badannya sebentar sukses membuat para iblis reinkarnasi menjadi gugup seketika tak menyangka menerima perasaan hormat dari bangsawan seperti Kunou. Kunou tersenyum kecil melihat raut canggung di antara para iblis muda di depannya, bahkan iblis bangsawan bersurai merah panjang juga terlihat terkejut akan tindakannya.

" Sebenarnya, aku sangat tidak ingin berlaku kurang sopan pada ras suamiku berasal. Karena itu, aku benar – benar menyesal "

" Su – SUAMI ?! "

Seluruh iblis muda di tempat itu tanpa dapat ditahan memekik tak percaya, terkecuali iblis bangsawan bersurai hitam pendek. Ia hanya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan gaya yang anggun.

" Kenapa kalian terdengar begitu terkejut ? " tanya Kunou dengan wajah polos, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan pelan pada jembatan kayu merah yang mana di bawahnya terdapat aliran sungai yang begitu tenang. Bunyi gemerisik air dari pergerakan ikan – ikan emas di sana menimbulkan euphoria menenangkan.

" Ka – kami hanya terkejut, mendengar bahwa anda telah menikah … walaupun masih terlihat begitu muda "

" Ah Souka … " Kunou berhenti melangkah, jari telunjuk kanannya mendarat pada dagunya dengan wajah yang sedikit mendongak " Bagi kami para kaum Youkai, terutama bangsa Kyuubi. Perkawinan dengan usia muda itu telah menjadi hal umum. Dan, aku benar – benar bersyukur memperoleh suami yang seperti yang kuharapkan "

Tanpa sadar Kunou tersenyum membayangkan rupa dan tingkah laku suami pirangnya itu, ekspresi murninya itu memberikan efek romantis yang mampu membuat seluruh wajah iblis muda di sana dipenuhi semburat merah. Ditambah dengan kabut – kabut tipis di sekitar mereka, benar – benar membuat suasana disana layaknya doraman – dorama romantis, tunggu ?! kabut tipis ?!

Kunou dan yang lainnya tersentak begitu perlahan mereka mendengar teriakan para prajurit Youkai yang semakin mengencil seiring kabut yang mengelilingi mereka semakin pekat. Seluruh iblis reinkarnasi segera membentuk formasi mengelilingi Kunou dan king masing – masing.

" Salam hangat dariku Ratu Kunou " Kunou menyipitkan matanya pada siluet pemuda yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka dalam kabut tebal tersebut. Iris dari ratu itu melebar begitu sosok itu benar – benar terlihat jelas di mata mereka sekarang, pemuda itu bersurai hitam menggunakan pakaian kasual dengan beberapa aksesoris cina, dan yang paling mencolok adalah keberadaan tombak emas yang bersandar di bahu kanannya.

" Cao – Cao, apa yang kau inginkan ?! " desis Kunou sama sekali tak membuat pemuda itu gentar, ia masih tetap santai berjongkok pada pinggiran jembatan walaupun di depannya terdapat dua kelompok iblis yang kapan saja siap menyerang.

" Cao – Cao, apa maksud anda dia - "

" Ya, Rias. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah keturunan dari Cao – Cao legendaris dari negeri tirai bambu itu. Kalian yang mendalami sejarah pasti pernah mendengar nama itu " Sona yang berdiri di antara Rias dan Kunou segera menjawab Rias. Hanya dengan mendengar penjelasan itu membuat para peerage mereka tegang seketika.

" Bukan hanya itu … kalian pasti dapat merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan dari tombak emas di pundaknya itu kan ? Tombak itu adalah **True Longinus** , Longinus High – tier terkuat "

Informasi tambahan dari Kunou sama sekali tidak membantu mereka untuk tenang. Issei dan seluruh peerage Rias meneguk ludah kepayahan ketika mendengar pemuda di depannya merupakan pemegang Longinus terkuat, yang berarti kemampuannnya bisa jadi setara atau bahkan melebihi Uzumaki Naruto, iblis yang dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan gampangnya.

" Mah, mah jangan tegang seperti itu " Cao – Cao melompat dari pinggiran jembatan kayu bergaya zaman edo tersebut hingga ia benar – benar berdiri tegak di badan jembatan menghadap mereka semua, dan entah sejak kapan 5 sosok telah berdiri di sekitarnya.

" Berhati – hatilah, mereka semua orang – orang terkuat dari Hero Faction, perkumpulan dari manusia keturunan legendaris dan pemilik sacred gear. Cao – cao, George, Leonardo, Heracles, Siegfried, dan Jeanne. " bisik Kunou.

" Kami kemari hanya ingin menyatakan bahwa kami … yang menculik Yasaka – sama " seringai miring tercetak pada setiap wajah keenam manusia tersebut melihat ekspresi terkejut dari para iblis di depan mereka. Mereka tak terlalu terkejut, melihat sang ratu hanya dapat menggeram.

" kau terlihat seperti telah menduga bahwa kami pelakunya, Kunou – sama ~ " Jeanne, satu – satunya wanita manusia di sana maju selangkah dengan ekspresi mengejeknya. Mendapati ejekan seperti itu, Kunou menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha tetap tenang. " Tidak perlu jenius untuk menyadari itu, jika ada kemalingan dalam suatu rumah, orang pertama yang dicurigai malingnya pasti adalah tamu bukan ? "

" Uhm, begitu ya ? lalu kenapa kau tidak menasihati ibumu untuk menolak kehadiran kami pada saat pertama kami tiba, hmmm ? " kali ini Heracles yang maju, pria paling kekar di Hero Faction itu jelas memberikan pandangan intimidasi.

Namun, intimidasi sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi youkai Kyuubi itu. Dengan senyum tipis, Kunou menjawab " Entahlah, mungkin aku terpikir untuk memancing kalian kemari sehingga sekaligus dapat membantu suamiku menumpas Khaos Brigade " Pandangan Kunou menajam seketika saat ia melanjutkan ucapannya " organisasi teroris yang menaungi kalian "

Syut

" Yuuto ! "

" Ha'I Buchou "

Siegfried segera melemparkan sebilah pedang setelah Kunou menyelesaikan jawabannya, namun dengan tangkas Yuuto mengikuti perintah Kingnya hingga dapat menepis pedang tersebut sebelum dapat menyentuh sang ratu.

Suasana semakin menengang, Siegfierd dan Heracles, dua anggota Hero Faction yang mudah terpancing emosi telah memperlihatkan gestur untuk menyerang, begitupula kelompok Rias terutama Issei dan Xenovia benar – benar siap untuk bertarung sekarang.

Cao – Cao menghela nafas, ia menatap tajam pada Kunou " Kami akan pergi untuk sekarang. Pertemuan selanjutnya adalah ketika aku memanggil Great Red, sang DXD dengan bantuan senjutsu tanpa batas dari Yasaka – sama, jika kalian berani, datang dan hadanglah kami huahaha itupun kalau kalian bisa ! " selepas menyampaikan ancaman dan tantangannya, Cao – cao dan seluruh bawahannya menghilang tanpa jejak. Kabut yang menyelimuti mereka juga telah memudar cepat memperlihatkan para prajurit Youkai yang terlihat khawatir.

Kunou yang menerima tantangan langsung tersebut segera bertindak, memerintahkan Tengu untuk menyiapkan pasukan setelah mengkonfirmasikan kepada wakilnya tersebut bahwa Hero Faction adalah dalang dibalik kepanikan Kyoto. Ia juga meminta Rias dan Sona untuk segera kembali ke Kuoh karena keadaan Kyoto yang semakin gawat yang langsung ditolak oleh kedua heiress tersebut. Sona menjelaskan bahwa Kyoto adalah mitra dari Meikai dan telah sepatutnya selagi mereka di sana, mereka harus membantu. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Kunou menerima niat baik tersebut dan berlalu untuk memberi tahu para tetua. Namun sama sekali tidak ada yang melihat sang ratu tengah menyeringai tipis.

' Semuanya tepat seperti yang kau prediksikan, Naruto – san. Aku yakin kau telah mengetahui lokasi mereka sekarang '

Sementara itu, beralih ke belahan dunia lain yang berbanding terbalik dengan Kyoto yang hangat. Di sebuah menara tertinggi wilayah Vampire Tepes di kota Rumania yang beku, dua pemuda dengan surai kontras sedang duduk terikat dengan kedua tangan dan kaki mereka dipasung oleh batu.

Suasana di sana benar – benar sepi, hanya terdengar sayup – sayup suara para Vampire penjaga yang berlalu lalang di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Salah satu pemuda yang dipasung, yakni pemuda bersurai raven hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang sejak mereka disandera menundukkan kepalanya.

Iris hitam pemuda itu melebar begitu melihat sedikit geliat dari pemuda pirang di sampingnya, dan ia pun membuka mulut ketika pemuda pirang itu telah mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman tipis di sana

" Bagaimana ? Semuanya berjalan lancar ? "

Pemuda pirang itu menatap sang penanya dengan cengiran.

" Yap, kita keluar dari tempat ini dua hari lagi. Avatarasu ku telah menyusup ke sana dan menyelesaikan urusannya di tempat lain. Semuanya berjalan sesuai prediksi dan petunjuk dari Vhisnu – dono "

Pemuda bersurai raven itu berdecak meremehkan " Bah, sebenarnya tanpa perlu kekuatan **[Future Prediction]** dari Mahadewa Vhisnu, kita juga sudah dapat menebak alur rencana mereka. Hero Faction dikepalai oleh para keturunan pahlawan yang haus akan pengakuan, tujuan utama mereka adalah menunjukkan betapa mengerikannya ekstensi manusia dan juga berniat memasukkan peran manusia dalam dunia supranatural. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah tujuan yang buruk, tapi cara yang mereka gunakan jelas memicu konflik. Dan lagi, peristiwa kita tertangkap dan menjadi sandera ini merupakan bagian dari rencanamu juga bukan dobe ? "

Pemuda pirang hanya terkekeh pelan atas pertanyaan retoris dari rekannya, ia menjawab dengan pandangan menerawang ke tembok bata di depan mereka " Mengatakan bahwa aku merencanakan ini juga membuatku terdengar begitu jenius. Yah, aku hanya berpikir situasi dimana aku dapat beristirahat sehingga memaksimalkan kegunaan avatarasuku di tempat Ophis dan Kyoto sekaligus memastikan keadaan Valerie di sini. "

" Kheh, alasan yang naïf itu membuatku harus berada di ruangan sempit dan dingin ini, ditambah menahan lapar 5 hari lebih, kau harus membalasnya setelah kita keluar dari tempat ini, dobe "

" Tenang saja, Kaa – chan akan senang membuatkanmu semangkuk besar jus tomat setelah ini " kedua pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Senyuman mereka luntur seketika merasakan kehadiran energy yang begitu menjijikkan dari belakang pintu ruangan tersebut, suara dari sosok tersebut benar – benar menimbulkan perasaan tak nyaman di pendengaran mereka.

" ugaugyaugya … apakah kalian kedinginan dan kelaparan di dalam sana ? "

Tidak ada satupun dari pemuda itu yang berniat menjawab.

Hanya dengan lirikan satu pesan tersampaikan dari kedua pemuda tersebut, yakni

' Mereka harus memanfaatkan iblis tua ini '

XoX

 **Meikai**

 **Agares Household**

Agares, satu Pillar di Meikai yang mengenggam gelar sebagai Archduke, yang mana menempatkan mereka pada kedudukan tepat di bawah Pillar Bael, the Great King. Atas gelarnya tersebut, Agares memiliki territory yang luas yang melebihi pillar – pillar lain, walaupun masih kalah dibanding  
Bael. Namun, tak seperti Bael, Agares tak memiliki petinggi iblis layaknya Zekram, banyak para petinggi mereka yang telah tewas akibat pada Civil War memihak Old Satan. Karena itulah, Lord Agares memegang kendali penuh atas urusan internal Pillarnya dan kekuasaannya itulah yang membuat Kushina tetap dapat diterima di Meikai walaupun memiliki hubungan dengan manusia biasa di bumi. Intronya cukup sampai di sana, fokuskan sudut pandang anda pada dua pria muda bersurai pirang dan hitam yang hanya duduk berdua, saling berhadapan di ruang kerja sang Lord.

" Seperti biasa Ajuka – sama, Agares akan menerima permintaan anda untuk penggunaan territory kami sebagai arena dari Rating Game. Hal itu tentunya menguntungkan kami karena menarik minat wisatawan mengingat Meikai memiliki banyak spot wisata. "

Bisnis, itulah perbincangan di antara kedua pria muda itu. Ajuka, sang Beelzebub tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu, setelah berjabat tangan dan menandatangani kontrak mereka berbincang ringan ditemani secangkir teh yang dibawakan para Maid.

Lord Agares menyeruput tehnya, dengan tatapan mengkritisi ia memulai topik baru. " Nah, Ajuka – sama katakan … apa anda memiliki maksud lain hingga anda datang sendiri untuk mengantarkan permintaan ini ? "

Mendengar itu membuat Ajuka tersenyum tipis " Kemampuan menganalisa anda sangat baik, tidak heran Seekvaira – san dan Naruto – kun menjadi master dalam penganalisaan karena mereka di bawah bimbingan anda. Jawaban untuk pertanyaan anda adalah benar adanya aku ingin membahas satu hal penting "

Lord Agares mengerutkan alisnya mendapati nada keseriusan pada akhir ucapan sang Beelzebub " Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pertunangan antara putriku dan Naruto – kun, muridmu ? "

Ajuka mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya ringan " Tidak , tidak … aku tidak terlalu mengurus tentang hal itu. Sera lah yang sangat antusias untuk menjodohkan murid satu – satunya yang kami miliki itu. Aku hanya mendukung saja " Ajuka menghentikan kata – katanya dengan tawa ringan, secangkir the yang berada dalam genggamannya perlahan turun hingga kembali ke meja, dan Lord Agares terus memperhatikan gerakan Maou tersebut.

Iblis Agares itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi begitu pandangan Ajuka menjadi tajam " Maaf sebelumnya Agares – san, tapi aku ingin anda menceritakan apa saja yang ketahui mengenai Namikaze Minato, ayah dari Naruto – kun "

' Sudah kuduga hari ini akan datang ' batin Lord Agares mengeluh.

Dengan seringai kecil, Lord Agares mulai menjawab " Apa anda memiliki banyak waktu luang beberapa hari ke depan ? " Hanya dengan satu anggukan dari Ajuka, seringai di wajah Lord Agares menghilang " Baguslah, karena untuk memperoleh cerita tersebut, anda harus berhadapan dulu denganku " tatapan Lord Agares mengeras begitu ia melanjutkan kata – katanya " karena bagiku Kushina adalah teman berharga yang tak ada duanya ! "

Kedua pria muda menatap tajam satu sama lain dan hanya sedetik masing – masing dari mereka segera berteleport menuju dimensi rating game.

XoX

 **Kyoto**

Sehari setelah pernyataan perang dari Hero Faction kepada Kyoto dalam bentuk tantangan langsung tersebut, seluruh pasukan Kyoto segera digerakkan menyerbu markas dari penelitian Hero Faction, hasilnya telah terduga, mereka telah melarikan diri namun pihak Kyoto tetap diuntungkan dengan menemukan petunjuk dimana eksprimen atas mantan ratu mereka dilakukan. Proyeknya akan dilakukan di tengah peradaban kota Kyoto pada keesokan hari. Dan yang paling membuat Kunou geram adalah Hero Faction bahkan memberikan petunjuk bahwa mereka akan menyerang Goliath dan seluruh anggota Hero Faction lainnya, yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka memandang rendah atas bangsa Kyoto.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir keemasan muncul di tengah lantai ruangan rapat untuk membahas strategi melawan Hero Faction, Kunou tersenyum kecil begitu melihat simbol Agares pada lingkaran sihir tersebut, dan begitu 6 gadis muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, ia segera menyapa.

" Selamat datang Seekvaira – san, Ravel – san, Le Fay – san, Asia – san, Reni – san, dan Ilya – san "

" Ha'I terima kasih atas sambutannya, maaf kami terlambat Kunou – hime " Seekvaira tersenyum kecil diikuti anggukan gadis pirang di belakangnya, sementara Ilya hanya dapat menggerutu pelan mendengar namanya disebut terakhir.

" Mah, aku sudah sangat senang melihat kalian datang untuk membantu kami "

" Anda tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membantu anda, lagipula anda adalah istri dari Queenku "

Pernyataan terakhir dari Seekvaira menyentak peerage Rias dan Sona. Peerage Sona yang mengetahui bahwa Queen Seekvaira adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sang guru magang di akademi mereka hanya dapat terkagum – kagum mendengar pemuda itu mendapat Kunou, ratu Kyoto sebagai istrinya sementara peerage Rias hanya dapat merutuki kebodohan mereka karena baru mengingat bahwa Azazel pernah mengatakan Naruto telah menikah dengan pewaris tahta Kyoto, yakni Kunou itu sendiri.

Melihat perhatian para peserta rapat yang mulai teralihkan membuat Tengu segera berdehem untuk menarik perhatian, begitu yakin ia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, ia segera melanjutkan.

" Maaf menganggu perbincangan kalian, namun kita masih harus membahas strategi ini kembali "

XoX

3 Hari setelah konfrontasi antara Hero Faction dan Kyoto.

 **At Unknown Dimension**

" Hoi, Indra apa tak apa – apa membiarkan mereka secara terang – terangan menyatakan perang kepada Kyoto ? Bagaimana kalau rencana kita gagal ? " pertanyaan itu datang dari pria muda bersurai hitam yang mana mengenakan pakaian kebangsawanan Eropa kuno. Surai hitamnya yang bergelombang sedikit acak – acakkan dan pakaian bangsawannya juga sedikit kotor di beberapa tempat, ditambah terdapat beberapa luka gores dan lebam di sekitar tubuhnya.

Pria muda lain yang memperoleh jawaban tersebut hanya mendengus angkuh, berbeda jauh dengan pria yang duduk disampingnya, pria dengan wajah rupawan tersebut dalam keadaan mulus, hanya terdapat sedikit debu yang menempel pada zirah emas yang ia kenakan.

" Kheh, mendengar pertanyaan itu membuatmu terdengar menghinaku. Dengar dewa kelas bawah, mereka adalah kelompok yang kubina sendiri, jadi jangan ragukan kemampuan mereka. dan lagi lawan mereka hanyalah bangsa Youkai dan iblis kelas bawah, itu tidak ada apa – apanya bagi mereka. "

Mereka berdua berbincang tanpa memandang satu sama lain, keduanya hanya fokus menatap pada layar raksasa di depan mereka yang mana memperlihatkan bentrok antara Hero Faction dengan Kyoto yang dibantu oleh tiga tim iblis, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, dan Seekvaira Agares.

Fokus pertempuran terlihat pada Issei yang berhadapan langsung dengan Cao – Cao.

" Kheh, Sekiryuutei itu bodoh jika beranggapan Longinus menengahnya dapat mengalahkan True Longinus milik Cao – Cao " komentar Loki melihat Issei yang berkali – kali mencoba menyerang pemimpin Hero Faction.

" Nah, kau tahu dewa kelas bawah … " sebuah perempatan telah memenuhi dahi pria bersurai hitam bergelombang karena mendengar dua kali dewa di sampingnya memanggilnya dengan julukan yang hina seperti itu. Namun, Loki, pria itu, sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa – apa atas julukan dari Indra begitu merasakan beberapa energy yang berjalan dari belakang ke arah mereka

" Sebelum kita melanjutkan acara menonton ini bagaimana kalau kita membereskan beberapa tikus yang menganggu kesenangan kita ini " Indra dan Loki serentak berdiri dan berbalik menemukan 7 sosok yang berdiri menantang mereka.

Dua sosok di depan mereka sempat membuat Indra dan Loki terkejut karena melihat sosok itu sebelumnya di layar besar mereka. Namun, hanya dengan melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto di antara 7 sosok itu, kedua dewa itu berhenti terkejut.

" Nah, untuk apa kalian kemari ? apa untuk menantang kami huh ? " Loki bertanya dengan nada meremehkan …

Sasuke, yang tergabung dalam sosok itu maju selangkah. Ia menyeringai kecil dan memberikan tatapan dingin kepada kedua dewa tersebut dengan iris matanya yang telah menjadi pola menyerupai shuriken.

" Tidak, kami di sini untuk …. Memperbudak kalian ! " sontak setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, aura keunguan meledak menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke diikuti Naruto yang segera memasuki subspesies balance breakernya.

 _Pertarungan melawan dua dewa akan dimulai, waktunya untuk memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka sekarang ini !_

 **TBC**

 **Yosh, ini memang benar – benar terlambat. Maaf ya, belakangan ini aku memang sangat sibuk sehingga tak memiliki waktu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Ini saja kukerjakan di sela – sela mengerjakan tugas dan proposal. Untuk fic yang baru – baru sudah ada diangsur kok, mungkin sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu baru update lagi. Dan ah, kulihat author yang berniat membuat lemon atas ceritaku telah memperkenalkan dirinya, jadi tanya aja ke dia kalau pengetn tahu ya hehe. Konflik di sini akan memanas, siapa aja 6 sosok yang Naruo bawa bersamanya untuk berhadapan dengan dua dewa ini akan terbuka di chap depan yang mana pastinya akan berfokus pada pertarungan. Ah, gambarannya ada di bawah sedikit ya hehe.**

 **Namun awal di chap depan, aku akan membahas sebentar pertarungan di Kyoto nya dan peran beberapa tokoh di belakang panggung hehe.**

Selanjutnya di Longinus 14th : Declare of War

" _ARGGH, cukup dengan semua ini …. Sadarilah bahwa perbedaan eksistensi kita layaknya bumi dan langit. Aku adalah dewa, sebuah mutiara indah dan kemilau yang berada jauh di dasar lautan yang mana telah menempa diri dengan tekanan tinggi sedangkan kalian, makhluk rendahan layaknya lumpur kotoran di dasar lautan. " Loki berteriak dengan keras._

 _Mendengar teriakan Loki itu, ekspresi Naruto menggelap, perlahan ia turun dan kembali berdiri di tanah. Kunou yang masih digendongnya sedikit khawatir melihat perubahan sikap sang suami._

" _Lumpur di lautan ya … sepertinya kau benar Loki – dono " Loki tersenyum puas mengira bahwa serangan mental yang ia berikan berpengaruh pada pemuda pirang itu._

" _Namun, tahukah kau Loki – dono … jika di dasar lautan itu ada tiram … maka lumpur seperti kamipun akan menjadi mutiara yang dapat menyaingi mutiara kemilau dirimu. "_

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil dan berbisik kepada istrinya sambil berjongkok agar istrinya dapat turun dari gendongan punggungnnya. " Terima kasih hime atas bantuanmu sebelumnya. Untuk sisanya serahkan padaku "_

 _Loki menepuk – nepuk jubah bangsawannya yang sedikit berdebu dan melompat keluar dari kawah raksasa yang Naruto ciptakan. Iris matanya menyipit begitu melihat aura emas yang membentuk spiral di sekitar Naruto yang telah menggunakan senjutsunya._

" _Ini salah satu bentuk terkuat yang baru kukembangkan Loki – dono … berbanggalah ! "_

 **The Shining Golden Fox God Ray.**

 **Chapter 22 : Kunou, My Cute Wife ( Awakening and The Beginning of World Chess Tournament )**


	23. Chapter 23

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 22 : Kunou, My Cute Wife ( Awakening and The Beginning of World Chess Tournament )**

 **Kyoto**

Ibukota pemerintahan Kyoto pada hari itu kembali bergejolak, setelah 3 tahun yang lalu, Orochimaru yang bekerjasama dengan Danzo memimpin gerakan Kudeta untuk mengambil alih tampuk kepemimpinan dari Yasaka. Saat ini, ancaman kembali datang berupa agresi oleh Hero Faction dengan tujuan bodoh yakni memperlihatkan keunggulan manusia di kalangan makhluk supranatural.

Pemerintahan Youkai Kyoto sehari sebelumnya telah mengambil tindakan untuk mengevakuasi para penduduk ke pulau – pulau terdekat, sebut saja Osaka, Hokkaido, dan lain – lain. Sehingga saat ini yang tersisa di kota Kyoto hanyalah pasukan prajurit kota Kyoto dipimpin langsung sang ratu baru, Kunou dan didampingi pula oleh tim Rias, Sona, dan Seekvaira yang datang sebagai bantuan dari pihak iblis.

Pasukan tempur itu dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Pertama, merupakan kelompok garis depan yang akan berurusan dengan para pemimpin Hero Faction dan bertujuan utama, menyelamatkan sandera yakni Yasaka Kyuubi, dan kedua, merupakan kelompok bertahan yang akan berurusan dengan segala jenis ancaman dari Hero Faction untuk mempertahankan kota Kyoto.

Seluruh Tim Rias bersama dengan Saji, Ravel, dan Asia, serta Kunou tergabung ke dalam kelompok pertama. 10 nama itu sedang berdiri tegak menunggu di atas gerbang istana Kyoto yang kokoh. Pertempuran sudah dimulai sejak pagi dimana pasukan goliath dan makhluk – makhluk hitam menyerupai bayangan terus berdatangan berusaha memporakporandakan bangunan Kyoto.

" Oi, Hyodou … entah mengapa aku merasa nerves sekarang … " Saji, yang baru pertama kali terjun dalam pertempuran besar seperti ini mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Issei yang di sampingnya.

" Kau tenang saja Saji. Yang hanya perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjerat mereka dengan Sacred Gearmu dan selanjutnya serahkan padaku ! " ujar Issei penuh percaya diri seraya menampilkan gauntlet naga merah di tangan kirinya.

" Kheh … aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil peran terlalu banyak dalam cerita ini. Akan kuperlihatkan apa yang Naruto – san dan Azazel – sensei ajarkan beberapa bulan terakhir ini " Saji ikut memamerkan sacred gearnya yang berupa gauntlet kehitaman dengan beberapa sulur keunguan yang mulai menampakkan diri.

Mendengar nama iblis yang pernah membuatnya babak belur tanpa usaha terus membuat Issei tertegun. Dan lagi, ia penasaran kemana perginya sosok Naruto begitu istrinya dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Tak mungkin bukan prodigy mekkai itu menyembunyikan diri karena ketakutan.

" Bersiap semuanya " Issei tersentak keluar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar intruksi dari Kunou yang begitu lembut namun penuh ketegasan. Ia menoleh ke samping mendapati Buchou dan yang lainnya terpaku pada pemandangan di langit. Irisnya melebar begitu melihat kabut – kabut hitam yang mengepul membentuk sebuah portal dimensi.

" Salam wahai bangsa siluman " Sapaan yang diberikan dengan teriakan menggelegar segera menghentikan segala pertempuran yang sedang terjadi. Semua mata tertuju ke langit, perlahan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan armor perang China yang terus – terussan menepuk gagang tombak emas pada pundaknya sendiri keluar dari portal tersebut diikuti tiga orang lainnya. Orang pertama adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang mengenakan jirah perang, di kedua tangannya tergenggam sebuah pedang panjang khas para ksatria Eropa, ia adalah Jeanne, satu – satunya gadis yang menjadi pimpinan dari Hero Faction. Selanjutnya, orang kedua dan ketiga merupakan pemuda. Pemuda yang pertama berbadan kekar dengan wajah sangar, ia sama sekali tidak membawa senjata di tubuhnya, hanya saja kedua tangannya terus meremas satu sama lain menunjukkan hasrat bertempur yang telah tak tertahankan, ia Heracles. Terakhir, pemuda tampan bersuraikan perak yang membawa sebuah pedang beaurakan kegelapan yang sanggup menghantarkan perasaan merinding pada semua orang di sana, ia adalah Sigrifierd yang tengah tersenyum maniak dengan tatapan terfokus pada pedang raja iblisnya, Gram.

" Akhirnya kalian datang juga … Kupikir kalian terlalu takut dengan hanya mengirim para monster " Kunou membalas menyapa. Kedua tangannya bersilang di bawah dada dengan tatapan yang terus terpaku pada Cao – Cao.

Cao – Cao masih dengan mengetukkan gagangnya menatap remeh Kunou " Maaf saja Ratu, sebenarnya kami tak berminat melawanmu. Sedari tadi, kami menunggu kedatangan Raja dari Kyoto, yakni suamimu sendiri. Melawan prodigy sepertinya pasti akan membuat ini lebih menyenangkan. Akan tetapi … " Cao – Cao berhentik menepukkan gagangnya, memutarnya dengan cepat hingga bagian ujungnya tepat menunjuk Kunou " Sayang sekali, ia tidak datang untuk melihat kehancuran istri dan teritorinya "

Kunou tertegun sebentar, akan tetapi gurat percaya diri tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Dalam hitungan singkat, sebuah senyum kecil bertengger di sana sebelum melebar menjadi senyum keyakinan " Sejak awal Kyoto tak pernah memiliki raja. Suami dari Ratu Kyoto bukanlah raja, dan lagi Naruto – san tak perlu berada di sini hanya untuk menumpas kelompok kecil yang kau pimpin ini "

" Oho … ucapan sombong dari sang ratu. Kalau begitu, akan kuperlihatkan seberapa besar kekuatan kelompok ' kecil ' ini " Kabut yang membelakangi tubuh mereka melebar dan meninggi, tak lama kemudian sebuah energy kekuatan yang begitu luar biasa segera dirasakan oleh penduduk Kyoto, semuanya menatap cemas pada kabut yang bergetar di atas sana, dan setiap insane tak bisa menahan nafas mereka, begitu kepala rubah muncul di sana lengkap dengan sebuah bola energy kehitaman.

" Ravel – san ! "

" Ha'I Kunou – chan "

Ravel segera melebarkan sayap apinya terbang membawa Kunou melayang bersamanya. Kedua gadis pirang tersebut segera merentangkan tangan bersama .

 **Combination Technique : Flame Majesty Hell Shield**

Kecemasan mulai meluntur begitu sebuah perisai api raksasa teknik gabungan Kunou dan Ravel berada dalam lintasan dari bola energy kehitaman milik kepala rubah tersebut.

 **Bijuudama**

Di saat yang bersamaan kepala rubah itu menembakkan Bom Bijuunya ke perisai panas tersebut, dan ….

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ledakan besar kembali tercipta dengan asap putih yang mengepul. Pasukan Kyoto segera menghembus nafas lega begitu melihat Ravel dengan telatennya bermanuver di udara sambil membawa ratu mereka.

" Cukup Ravel – san, mulai dari sini aku dapat melakukannya sendiri " ujar Kunou merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah bidak Queen keemasan kemudian meletakkan di depan dada, memberikan akses pada bidak itu untuk memasuki dirinya.

Plok Plok Plok

" Mengagumkan ! Mengagumkan ! Kerja sama yang apik dari kalian berdua ! " Cao – Cao memberikan tepukan mengejek pada kedua gadis yang sedang melayang dengan sepasang sayang masing – masing.

" Kheh … kau terlalu banyak berbasa – basi Cao – Cao, lebih baik kita mulai pertarungannya sekarang ! " seru Heracles gusar.

" Baiklah – baiklah … mari kita mulai permainannya "

Sebuah kabut tebal muncul di kelompok garis depan, mentransfer mereka dengan cepat tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk melawan.

Ia menatap ke bawah kepada Tengu yang meneriakkan nama ratu nya dan juga pada kelompok Seekaira dan Sona yang meneriakkan tim Rias.

" Baiklah, selamat bersenang – senang dengan boneka kami. Kami akan masuk ke permainan utama terlebih dahulu huahaha " Keempat pemimpin Hero Faction itu segera terbungkus oleh kabut tebal tersebut tanpa menyadari adanya berkas emas yang menyusup ke sana.

" Sona – san dan yang lain , tetap berwaspada. Aku mengerti kau khawatir pada Gremory – san dan timnya serta yang lain, tapi pertempuran di sini masih terus berlangsung " Seekvaira yang dipercaya sebagai komando untuk pasukan iblis, mencoba mengarahkan.

Melawan para Goliath memang kasus yang mudah hanya saja, Goliath yang mereka lawan kali ini diselimuti oleh bayangan – bayangan hitam yang terus meregenerasi tubuh Goliath yang telah mereka tumbangkan, selain itu ada juga monster – monster raksasa berukuran 100 meter yang benar – benar terbuat dari bayangan hitam, dan monster ini benar – benar tak dapat dibunuh. Tak terhitung jumlah pasukan Kyoto yang tumbang karena tak sanggup menghadapi monster yang terus beregenerasi.

Tengu terus menyerang dengan kedua katana nya yang telah dialiri api yang membentuk spiral tajam. Tak terhitung jumlah monster ataupun Goliath yang telah ia giling dengan katana nya, akan tetapi setiap targetnya it uterus beregenerasi.

DUAKKK

Tengu terseret ke beberapa meter ke belakang begitu, monster yang ia belah segera beregenerasi dan memukulnya keras. Beruntung ia sempat menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

" Sial, benda hitam itu … kuyakin itu produk dari Longinus " gerutu Tengu.

" Kau benar Tengu – san, ini teknik **Annihilation Maker** " Seekvaira membalas dengan tenang. Di sekelilingnya, terdapat 4 golem tanah yang terus melindunginya dari para monster ataupun Goliath. Sementara itu di dekatnya, Reni tengah melayang di udara dengan kelima lingkaran sihirnya yang terus menembakkan sihir elemen, Le Fay berulang kali menembakkan laser ketiadaannya dari sapu sihir yang ia tunganggi, sementara itu Ilya, dengan wujud surai perak kehitaman dan tubuhnya yang menghitam terus menyerang secara brutal para monster. Dalam konsep balance breakernya, ia menjadi layaknya Kuroryuu itu sendiri sehingga serangan apapun akan segera menghilang begitu menyentuh tubuhnya.

Melihat kombinasi serangan dari tim Seekvaira membuat tim Sona yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertegun. Tim yang hanya terdiri dari 4 gadis itu sanggup menahan beratus – ratus monster tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, sedangkan di sini, mereka yang berjumlah hampir 10 orang kesulitan untuk menghadapi jumlah lawan yang sama seperti 4 gadis itu.

" Seekvaira ! Salah satu dari kita harus pergi untuk menghentikan pengguna **Annihilation Maker.** Benda hitam ini tak kan pernah berhenti beregenerasi jika penggunanya tak dihentikan ! " seru Sona yang masih terus menyerang menggunakan sihir airnya. Pewaris Sitri itu segera melebarkan sayapnya untuk menghindari kepungan dari para monster. Lingkaran sihir biru di depan dadanya terus menembakkan panah – panah air yang melesat cepat hingga melubangi tubuh para target, tapi terus saja monster ataupun Goliath itu beregenerasi.

" Kau benar Sona ! Akan tetapi, jika salah satu dari kita pergi terlalu lama, pertahanan Kyoto akan melemah. "

Sona menutup matanya perlahan. Mencoba memikirkan kembali solusi untuk situasi sekarang " Seekvaira, berikan aku 5 menit, dalam tenggang waktu itu, aku berjanji atas nama Sitri akan menumbangkan pengguna **Annihilation Maker**. "

Para budak Sona hanya diam mendengar kesungguhan dalam setiap kata yang dilontarkan King mereka. Selama ini, mereka belum tahu sekuat apa King mereka, karena Sona lebih memilih mengandalkan otaknya untuk bertarung, tetapi ketika mendengar King nya memilih untuk turun tangan sendiri menghadapi seorang pengguna Longinus sudah cukup menggambarkan seberapa besar kekuatan pewaris Sitri tersebut.

Seekvaira tersenyum tipis " Lakukan apa yang kau suka, kutu buku. "

" Uhm, terima kasih Mecha – Onna "

" Sebelum itu … " Seekvaira menjeda ucapannya, memanggil Le Fay yang tepat terbang dengan sapu sihir di dekatnya " Le Fay – san temani lah Sona – san. Kuberikan kalian 5 menit untuk mengalahkan pengguna Annihilation Maker ini.

" Ha'I ha'I Seekvaira – san " Le Fay dengan semangatnya menembakkan laser ketiadaan dalam konsentrasi tinggi hingga menghapus sejenak para monster yang menghambat jalurnya menuju Sona.

" Ayo kita berangkat Kaichou – san "

" Ha'I mohon bantuannya Pendragon – san. Bisakah kau membantuku membentuk formula sihir untuk melacak target kita ? "

" Siap, Kaichou – san "

Selepas kepergian kedua gadis itu. Reni segera memasuki Balance Breakernya.

Sebuah patung es raksasa berwujudkan dewi segera berdiri dengan elegannya. Tongkat es raksasanya segera diketukkan di lantai dan dalam sekejap, kota Kyoto berubah menjadi padang es.

" Untuk sementara, kita dapat beristirahat dengan membekukan mereka bukan ? " ujar Reni memperbaiki letak rambutnya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya karena hembusan dingin dari uap beku patung es nya.

" Kheh, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja gadis kecil ? " gerutu Tengu berusaha menormalkan nafasnya karena terlalu lama menggunakan teknik pedang api nya.

" Maaf Tengu – san, untuk memasuki balance breaker ini membutuhkan waktu cukup banyak dan konsentrasi energy yang besar. " sahut Reni masih di pundak raksasa es nya.

Gadis pirang itu menatap jauh ke pusat kota Kyoto.

" Cepatlah Fay – chan, So – san , aku tak dapat menahan mereka terlalu lama " bisiknya.

XoX

" Kemana perginya yang lain ?! " Issei dan Saji serentak berteriak histeris begitu menyadari tak ada orang lain selain mereka kelompok depan dan pihak pimpinan Hero Faction.

" Tenanglah, Ise – kun, Saji – kun … yang lain tidak kemana – mana. Karena kitalah yang ditransfer … " Jelas Akeno dengan senyum lembut.

" Eh ? " Kedua pemuda bego itu hanya dapat bergumam tak mengerti.

" Issei – kun dan Saji – kun, apa kalian ingat saat kabut hitam itu menyelimuti kita ? " Kedua pemuda itu dengan polosnya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yuuto. " Nah, kabut itu mentransfer kita kemari "

" Eh, tapi ini terlihat seperti Kyoto … " bisik Saju masih ragu dengan penjelasan Yuuto.

" Tak diragukan lagi, ini kemampuan **Dimension Lost** , mereka menciptakan dimensi yang begitu serupa dengan Kyoto. Intinya ini serupa dengan dunia cermin " Jelas Ravel masih terbang berdampingan dengan Kunou.

" Jadi, mereka mentransfer kita agar mengurangi jumlah musuh ya … pengecut juga mereka ! " hardik Xenovia telah mengenggam durandalnya.

" Tetap tenang semuanya dan jangan bertindak gegabah. " Rias ikut bersuara. Keadaan begitu hening saat ini, dan mereka masih di posisi awal sejak ditransfer kemari.

Koneko dan Kunou sebagai youkai serentak melebarkan mata mereka begitu merasakan energy tipis namun mengerikan yang mengarah ke mereka.

" Menghindar ! " teriak keduanya serentak

SYuuut

Para anggota kelompok depan dengan tanggap berpencar mendengar intruksi tersebut. Semuanya menahan napas ketika melihat sekelebat laser kehitaman melewati mereka dan berakhir menghancurkan tiruan istana Kyoto di belakang mereka.

DUAAARRR

" Oho kalian sempat menghindar rupanya … " Perhatian para kelompok garis depan segera teralih pada sumber suara yakni Cao – Cao beserta 3 bawahannya dimana mereka sedang berdiri dengan angkuh di atas kepala Yasaka yang bertransformasi menjadi bentuk Kyuubi.

" Okaa – sama ! " teriak Kunou tak terima melihat ibunya menjadi layaknya peliharaan bagi Hero Faction.

" Khahaha, berbeda dengan Yamata No Orochi dahulu. Kali ini, aku benar – benar mengendalikan Yasaka Kyuubi. Sekarang, rasakanlah lagi kekuatannya. "

" BEDEBAH ! " teriak Issei. Ia segera memulai perhitungan untuk memasuki balance breakernya. Sementara tim Gremory yang lain mulai menyebar untuk mengepung Yasaka yang tengah dikendalikan.

" Pawn dari Sitri, gunakan sacred gearmu untuk menahan Yasaka – sama sampai dapat dipulihkan. Yang lainnya alihkan perhatian Yasaka – sama untuk memberi kesempatan bagi Pawn Sitri. Sekiryuutei, hajar Hero Faction " Ravel mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam membuat strategi. Ia pernah sekali bekerja sama dengan tim Gremory dan Sitri ketika penyerangan Kokabiel di Kuoh Akademy beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan dengan data terdahulu itu, ia bisa membuat strategi yang lebih efektif untuk setiap anggotanya.

" Kunou – chan, kau dan aku akan membantu Sekiryuutei. Asia – san tetap di belakang dan gunakan familiarmu untuk mempertahankan diri "

" SIAP ! " Rias dan Akeno serentak mengeluarkan kekuatan masing – masing untuk melumpuhkan Yasaka. Xenovia dan Yuuto juga telah berlari mengitari empat kaki Yasaka sambil memberikan tebasan – tebasan cepat.

" Baiklah, aku siap ! " Issei yang telah masuk Balance Breakernya mulai membentuk bola energy kehijauan yang diarahkan ke kepala Yasaka.

 **Dragon Shot**

Melihat bola energy yang diarahkan kepada mereka sama sekali tak membuat Cao – Cao gentar, dengan erat ia mengenggam tombaknya dan begitu bola energy mendekat, ia memukul bola energy tersebut menggunakan punggung dari mata tombaknya hingga bola itu meledak di udara.

" kheh … serangan yang percuma "

" Itu tidak percuma ! " Issei dengan cepat muncul di depan mereka dengan tinju yang telah ditingkatkan 5 kali

 **[boost boost boost boost boost Explosion ]**

DUAKKKK

Tinju keras itu ditahan oleh Heracles sukses membuat Issei melebarkan matanya. " Begitu ya … kau menggunakan Dragon Shotmu sebagai umpan, jadi ini tujuanmu. Tapi, kekuatan tinjumu masih kurang " Heracles mengambil ancang – ancang untuk memukul balik, akan tetapi sebuah fenomena yang mengejutkan terjadi, begitu tubuh Issei mendadak hanya melewati Heracles.

" A – Apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Issei dalam kebingungan. Cao – Cao yang melihat itu menyeringai kecil dengan ekspresi gelap.

" Jadi, akhirnya kau datang juga … Uzumaki Naruto ! "

Tap Tap

Seluruh mata terfokus pada sosok yang berjalan pelan menghampiri Asia. Jubah emas yang ia gunakan dengan lambang pusaran tertiup angin. " Maaf, aku menganggu pesta kalian. Tapi, aku tak dapat berdiam diri melihat sekutuku diserang " ujar Naruto. 10 berkas keemasan hadir di tangannya membentuk 10 kunai cabang tiganya yang masing – masing berada di jari.

" Rencana yang bagus Ravel. Namun, maafkan aku karena akan merubahnya sedikit. Kalian semua terkecuali Genshirou Saji dan Asia Argento fokuslah menyerang Hero Faction. Genshirou Saji, tetap di posisimu, dan mulai gunakan sacred gearmu untuk mengikat Yasaka – Kaa – sama setelah mendapat tanda dariku ! "

" Baik !" ujar serentak para kelompok garis depan.

" Seperti kami akan membiarkannya ! " Heracles dan Sigrifierd segera melompat untuk menahan Naruto, akan tetapi 4 sosok telah terlebih dahulu menahan mereka.

" Pedang Gram huh ? Sepertinya itu cocok untuk dihancurkan Durandal ! "

Sigrifierd mendecih tak senang begitu Yuuto dan Xenovia menghadanginya.

Sementara itu Heracles hanya tertawa pongah melihat Akeno, dan Koneko di depannya dengan posisi bertarung.

" Minggir kalian dua gadis kecil, aku tak akan segan – segan walaupun kalian perempuan ! "

" Akeno, Koneko berhati – hatilah. Dari pertarungan singkat Issei tadi, jelas ia memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang luar biasa " intruksi Rias was – was, saat ini ia berdua Ravel juga sudah berhadapan dengan Jeanne.

" Ha'I buchou "

Melihat hanya tinggal satu target yang tersisa, Issei dan Kunou segera melesat menuju Cao – Cao yang terbang melayang dengan kemampuan Hatsutei Ratana nya.

" Kheh, sudah kusangka, pertarungan akan berakhir seperti ini. Namun, tak masalah … karena Yasaka – sama bukanlah senjata utama kami ! "

" Diam kau ! Bedebah ! "

Issei yang pertama kali sampai segera melakukan beberapa pukulan dengan gerakan brutal, akan tetapi tak ada satu pun serangannya yang mendarat pada Cao – Cao, pemimpin Hero Faction itu dengan terlatih menghindari semuanya.

" GRAOOOOOOOOO "

Raungan Yasaka terdengar jelas begitu tubuh raksasanya terkekang oleh puluhan rantai yang dikeluarkan 10 kunai Naruto yang mendarat di sekitarnya.

" Sekarang Saji ! "

" Ha'I Naruto – san ! "

" GRAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

Yasaka terus memberontak begitu sulur – sulur ungu Sacred Gear Saji mulai mengekangnya. Berbeda dengan rantai Naruto, sulur Saji selain menyerap energy juga turut memberikan kutukan yang semakin membuat target sulit bergerak.

Melihat mertuanya yang benar – benar terkekang oleh sulur Saji membuat Naruto membuang nafas lega. " Kuserahkan Yasaka – kaa – sama padamu Saji. Aku akan pergi membantu yang lain. "

" Baik, Naruto – san berhati – hatilah ! "

Selepas kepergian Naruto, Asia dan Saji hanya dapat tertegun setelah melihat sang guru magang dengan mudahnya membantu mereka untuk mengekang Yasaka.

" Kekuatan dari Prodigy memang tak dapat dianggap remeh … " bisik Saji, dan Asia hanya dapat mengangguk cepat. " Oh, dan satu lagi Asia – san, aku juga masih dapat melindungimu selagi menahan Yasaka – sama di sini, jadi tenang saja dan pulihkan semua yang terluka. Kau mengerti ? "

" Ha'I, terima kasih Saji – san "

Sementara itu, pertempuran antara Kunou dan Issei melawan Cao – Cao telah memasuki ke babak baru begitu Naruto hadir di samping istrinya. Cao – Cao segera melompat mundur sejauh mungkin begitu iris hitamnya menangkap Naruto berada di dekatnya.

" Oh, apa aku begitu menakutkan hingga kau melompat begitu jauh Cao – Cao ? " tanya Naruto dengan senyum innocent

" Mah, aku tidak takut. Hanya berwaspada saja. Sebenarnya, aku sangat menantikan saat – saat dimana aku dapat bertarung denganmu. Namun, saat ini aku dalam misi. Tak kan kubiarkan siapapun menganggu rencanaku. "

" Begitu ya …. Sayang sekali. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat " Naruto berpaling pada Issei.

" Sekiryuutei, aku yang berada di sini hanyalah sebatas klon yang keberadaannya akan musnah begitu energy yang asli habis. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku tak akan mampu mengalahkannya. Karena itu … "

Issei tersentak begitu pundaknya menerima tepukan hangat dari iblis muda terkuat itu " Aku ingin kau menunjukkan sejauh mana Sekiryuutei dapat meraung. "

" Ha'I sir " teriak Issei spontan.

" Oi – oi Prodigy Makkai, kau semakin membuatku terlihat sampah di sini dengan menyerahkanku pada yang lain " gerutu Cao – Cao yang telah mengeluarkan ke 7 bola Ratana nya, ia benar – benar memasuki balance breaker setelah mengira akan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" Maaf saja Cao – Cao. Tapi, sebagai sesame jenius tentu kau mengerti siapa yang kuincar "

Iris mata Cao – Cao menajam " Begitu ya … sepertinya terdengar menarik juga. Akan kuizinkan kau lewat, pertarungan antar sesama pengguna dimensi tempat. "

" Kunou – hime ikutlah bersamaku. Saatnya menyelamatkan Kaa – sama "

" Maaf, tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu memperoleh bantuan, Uzumaki Naruto. Bersinarlah Itsutei Ratana ! " Salah satu bola putih bersinar terang dan dampaknya, Kunou kehilangan mode iblisnya.

" Sial ! " Naruto segera membawa Kunou dengan Bridal Style begitu melihat Cao – Cao telah melakukan serangan dengan salah satu bola putihnya yang membentuk semacam makhluk yang bersifat layaknya petarung.

" Sekiryuutei berhati – hatilah .. ia memiliki 7 kekuatan dari masing – masing bola putih di belakangnya. Itu kemampuan spesial dari **Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine** nya " peringat Naruto terakhir.

" Ma … ma … ia benar – benar meninggalkanku dengan dungu ini " Bola putih yang gagal menyerang Naruto tadi melebar memunculkan banyak lagi makhluk – makhluk petarung. Issei melebarkan matanya begitu melihat 10 makhluk itu menatapnya nyalang.

" Bah, untuk sementara akan kulihat bagaimana caramu bertarung dengan Kahabatei Ratana ku "

Tinggalkan sejenak, medan pertempuran yang sedang memanas tersebut. Di sisi lain kota Kyoto, seorang anak kecil dengan malasnya menguap bosan. Anak itu menyamankan posisi duduknya yang masih menyandar di sebuah pohon besar tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sebab di dalam keadaan santai tersebut, terdapat bayangan hitam menyerupai ular raksasa yang berbaring mengitarinya seolah sedang melindungi bocah itu.

" Mah, Cao – Cao – san benar – benar membuatku bosan dengan menunggu di sini " gerutu kecil bocah itu, tak menyadari di dahan pohon terdapat dua sosok yang sedang mengamatinya.

" Tak salah lagi Sona – san, dia pasti yang pengguna Annihilation Maker. Aura kekuatannya jelas datang dari sini " bisik Le Fay mengenggam sapu nya.

" Cukup mengejutkan melihat sang penggunanya yang masih begitu muda telah mampu menguasai Longinusnya hingga tahap yang dapat membuat kita kerepotan. Le Fay – san, gunakan meriam Kuroryuumu untuk menghapuskan sejenak ular raksasa tersebut, yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri "

" Ha'I dimengerti Sona – san. " Le Fay membentuk lingkaran sihir pemanggilan " Kuro – chan kemarilah " dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, seekor naga kecil melata melingkari pundak Le Fay dan segera bertransformasi membentuk sepasang sayap dan meriam di pundak kecil Le Fay.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mulai Sona – san ! "

Le Fay dengan cepat terbang menukik ke bawah dan segera menjadi incaran bagi ular yang mengitari bocah itu.

" Khehe … akhirnya ada juga lawan yang datang kepadaku. Bermainlah bersamaku Onee – san " bocah itu membentuk sekawanan burung elang kehitaman untuk mendukung ular hitamnya.

" maaf saja, tapi Onee – san masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan " Le Fay dengan mudahnya menghancurkan ular yang mengincarnya menggunakan meriam di pundaknya sementara itu sekawanan elang itu dapat ia hancurkan dengan menciptakan ledakan besar dari sihir apinya. Namun, walaupun begitu, terlihat makhluk – makhluk hitam itu kembali beregenerasi.

" Hehe, seperti – "

" Maaf nak, tapi permainanmu berakhir di sini "

Sona muncul dari belakang bocah itu memerangkap sang bocah menggunakan sihir airnya yang membentuk sulur – sulur air yang mencekik leher sang bocah begitu kuat hingga jalur nafasnya terhenti, dan akhirnya bocah itu pingsan.

" Kerja sama yang bagus, Le Fay – san " Sona berkacak pinggang begitu melihat sang Bocah telah terbaring. " Terima kasih Sona – san. Sebaiknya bocah ini kita bawa untuk proses interogasi " ujar Le Fay yang terbang mendekat, Sona mengangguk kecil dan mulai menunduk untuk meraih tubuh bocah itu, namun sebelum sempat itu terjadi … sebuah pusaran dimensi telah terlebih dahulu mentransfer anak itu.

" Dia hilang ?! " Sona dan Le Fay serentak berbisik ragu. " Ini seperti kekuatan … wakil dari Ophis. Sona – san, berbahaya jika kita terus di sini "

Sona mengangguk setuju dan secepat mungkin mentransfer dirinya bersama Le Fay menggunakan lingkaran sihir Pillarnya.

" Kheh … kalian kubiarkan lepas … karena memang bukan targetku " Pemuda berjubah putih itu mendecih begitu melihat dua gadis itu pergi. ' Memanfaatkan rencana Hero Faction untuk menambah jumlah Longinus yang kuduplikat akan sangat menguntungkan ' batinnya, membawa dirinya kembali menghilang.

XoX

" Memperbudak kami huh ? " Indra terkekeh kecil " Sebuah kata – kata yang begitu berani datang dari pecahan dewa rendah sepertimu, Uchiha " Sang Penguasa Nirvana berkacak pinggang. Mata di dahinya mulai terbuka, dan seketika dimensi itu bergetar merasakan begitu besar energy sang Dewa.

Indra menutup kedua matanya, dan iris dari mata ketiganya melebar begitu Indra menarik nafas panjang. Sebuah tawa pongah kembali tercipta begitu, dewa berkulit merah itu membuka kedua matanya. " Aku melihatnya … kemenanganku dan kehancuran Kyoto tidak lebih dari satu jam lagi "

Naruto dengan santai melangkah ke depan. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik sakunya " Waktu merupakan makhluk 4 dimensi yang kekal, akan tetapi di dalam waktu sendiri terdapat fenomena yang menggerakkan sebuah takdir. Apa kau telah mengerti dengan benar arti dari kemampuan Reading Future mu itu, Indra – sama ? "

" Kau membuat ini terdengar seperti kelas fisika yang membosankan, Golden Boy. Dan lagi, aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau dapat kemari bersama istri dan mertuamu. Akan kuampuni kalian, setelah kalian memenuhi rasa penasaranku. "

Naruto menyeringai kecil " Itu siasat yang simpel. Aku, Kunou – hime, dan Yasaka – Kaasama yang berada di sana merupakan Klon dariku, Ophis lah yang membuat klonku memiliki penampilan dan aura yang sama seperti Kunou – hime dan Yasaka – Kaa – sama "

Iris Indra menajam " Jadi, kau ingin bilang Yasaka yang di sana palsu ? "

Naruto menjentik jarinya begitu santai " Tepat! Semenjak kehadiran Hero Faction di Kyoto dan keberadaan Loki – sama yang menghilang secara misterius, aku telah mengendus adanya bau kejanggalan. Dan kemudian, Vhisnu – sama memberiku perintah untuk … mengembalikanmu kea rah yang tepat "

" Vhisnu huh ? Huahaha, tak kusangka aku tertipu hingga seperti ini. Tak akan kubiarkan kau bersama yang di sini keluar hidup – hidup. Akan kurebut Longinusmu, dan menantang Vhisnu. Dan lagi, kedatangan kalian kemari pasti karena Uchiha busuk ini telah mempengaruhi George atau memasukkannya ke dalam ilusi. "

Indra mengangkat tangannya ke atas, dan semua yang disana segera berwaspada begitu melihat dari tangannya itu terbentuk aliran listrik. Sasuke bahkan telah membentuk Susano'onya setengah badan, dengan posisi membidik sebuah panah astral raksasa.

" Kheh … dengan satu serangan ini, kubinasakan kalian semua ! "

 **Maxima Electic**

 **Indra Arrow**

Dalam tempo yang bersamaan, Sasuke melepaskan panahnya pula yang telah diliputi oleh api amaterasu. Loki dan Indra tersenyum meremehkan begitu melihat ukuran serangan Indra jauh lebih besar akan tetapi, senyum mereka luntur begitu sebuah keanehan terjadi.

" Bagaimana bisa aku di sini ? " bisik Loki dan Indra bersamaan begitu mendadak mereka berada pada lintasan serangan. Indra yang hanya tinggal secenti saja akan bertabrakan dengan panah astal Sasuke sementara Loki telah terpental ribuan kilometer karena menjadi target serangan Indra.

DUAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Ledakan maha dahsyat yang membuat sebuah cekungan raksasa terjadi di depan mata mereka. Terlihat samar dari asap yang mengepul tersebut, sesosok tubuh yang melompat keluar, dan sosok itu berdiri dengan tenang di depan ketujuh makhluk tersebut walau dengan pakaian Compang – camping. ' Begitu ya … dalam mode emas nya itu, si Golden Boy dapat mentransferku dan Loki secara cepat. Akan tetapi … ' batin Indra menatap intens Naruto dan Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil.

" Begitu ya … ini menarik ! " Tawa pongah Indra mendominansi semua suara yang ada, sebelum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu mentransfer sang dewa bersama 5 rekan lain yang ia bawa meninggalkan ia dan Kunou .

" Kunou – hime ! Tetap bersamaku, kita akan menghadapi Loki – sama. Indra – dono akan kuserahkan kepada kalian berlima " Naruto menunduk dengan gestur meminta Kunou untuk naik ke punggungnya. Iris keduanya menyipit begitu mendengar suara decitan listrik.

Zrrt

DUAARRRR

Naruto segera melompat tinggi ke udara dan menggunakan konsep gravitasinya sehingga dapat terbang bebas di udara. Kedua tangannya masih menahan paha Kunou yang telah ia gendong di belakangnya, untuk sementara ini, Kunou tak akan dapat bertarung karena kemampuannya telah dihilangkan oleh Cao – Cao.

" Kunou – hime, belitkan kakimu pada pinggangku dan berpegangan dengan erat. " Kunou segera mengikuti instruksi suaminya. Dan sekali lagi, sebuah laser dengan cepat mengarah pada mereka, namun sekali lagi pula Naruto berhasil menghindarinya, Kunou spontan berteriak kecil terkejut ketika Naruto menghindar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Sial, dengan asap hasil ledakan tadi. Aku tidak dapat melihat terlalu jelas keberadaan Loki – sama. Dan lagi, apa – apaan asap ini ? Aku tak bisa menghilangkannya. " rutuk Naruto karena Loki masih terus menyerang dengan bersembunyi dalam balutan asap.

" Kemungkinan besar, Loki menggunakan sihir Norse nya untuk menahan asap – asap ini. Berhati – hatilah akan kemungkinan adanya racun, Naruto – san ! " iblis pirang itu mengangguk cepat mendengar peringatan istrinya selagi terus menghindar dari serangan jarak jauh Loki.

" Graooo "

" Naruto – san, di belakangmu ! " Naruto segera melayang lebih tinggi lagi mendapat pemberitahuan dari istrinya. Iris matanya melebar begitu melihat 3 ekor serigala perak melayang di tempat sebelumnya ia berdiri.

' Nyaris saja '

" Huahaha … bagaimana caramu menghadapiku Golden Boy dengan kehadiran Fenrir dan kedua putranya huahaha … apa aku juga perlu memanggil naga Migradosmr ? Guahahaha "

" Sial ! " teriak Naruto merasa kesal mendengar ejekan Loki. Ketiga serigala perak itu meraung kembali dan mulai kembali mengejar Naruto dan Kunou yang terbang semakin jauh.

" _Kurama, aku butuh bantuanmu ! "_

" **Kheh, sudah cukup lama semenjak kau meminta bantuanku dalam pertempuran bocah. Baiklah, apa maumu ? "**

" _Untuk sekarang, aku membutuhkan supportmu dalam konsep gravitasiku selagi aku memfokuskan pada konsep ruangku. "_ ujar Naruto berusaha memperjelas, sesekali tubuhnya harus menerima luka gores karena harus menghindari tiga serigala pembunuh Dewa dan juga laser dari Loki.

" _**Bah, mengapa kau tidak langsung menyelesaikannya dengan menggunakan Balance Breaker Evolution mu ? "**_ Kurama dengan malasnya memprotes permintaan hostnya.

" _Nah, kau tentu mengerti kan mengapa aku memilih mengalahkan dewa arogan itu dengan mode ini "_ Naruto tersenyum miring setelah mengeluarkan pertanyaan retorisnya.

" _**Merepotkan saja ! Baiklah, sudah cukup lama semenjak aku tidak bertarung ! "**_

Iris mata Naruto segera diliputi warna emas, ia yang sebelumnya selalu melarikan diri kini melangkah maju mendekati ketiga serigala yang meraung keras melihat mangsa mereka malah mendekat.

" Kurama, naikkan gaya gravitasi dari benda apa saja yang kusentuh hingga ke titik 500 % " Naruto memulai siasatnya, iris matanya terfokus ke depan berusaha mencari keberadaan sang Dewa.

" _**Kheh, aku mengerti. Berikan aku pertunjukkan yang menarik bocah ! "**_

Kedua putra Fenrir, Skoll dan Hati yang pertama kali bergerak menuju Naruto. Kedua serigala itu melesat cepat menuju Naruto seakan sedang berlari di udara, dengan taring pembunuh Tuhan yang amatanya begitu suaminya sama sekali tak mengambil tindakan bertahan, nafasnya tercekat ketika kedua serigala itu melompat untuk segera memangsa dan selanjutnya ia bernafas lega begitu kedua serigala itu hanya bergerak menembus dirinya dan sang suami. Tak berhenti sampai di sana, Skoll kembali berniat menyerang, dengan cakarnya yang melesat hendak merobek tubuh Naruto. Akan tetapi, Naruto sekali lagi membiarkan serigala itu lewat dan sebelum dapat kembali menyerang, ia memberikan tepukan keras pada serigala perak itu.

TUK

BUMMMMM

Skoll dengan cepat menukik jatuh hingga tubuhnya terbenam ke tanah. Terlihat samar dari atas, serigala itu meringis kesakitan dan berusaha untuk dapat keluar dari lubangnya, akan tetapi usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Hati, yang bergerak dengan instingpun berakhir sama begitu Naruto muncul di sampingnya dan memberikan tendangan kapak.

Hal itu terjadi berkat Kurama yang mengikuti intruksi Naruto. Normalnya, Subspesies balance breaker hanya mampu untuk mengaplikasikan satu konsep dari Longinus Declare of War, namun berkat bantuan Kurama, Naruto dapat menggabungkan konsep ruang dan gravitasi dalam satu mode subspesies, dan lagi konsep gravitasi pada dasarnya merupakan pengembangan dari konsep ruang yang telah ia kuasai 3 tahun yang lalu. Skoll dan Hati harus terus bertahan jika tak ingin tubuh mereka meledak karena terus ditekan gaya gravitasi yang meningkat hingga 500 % atau setara 5 kali lipat dari gaya gravitasi normal.

Seberkas aura emas muncil pada kedua tangan Naruto, memadat membentuk kunai khasnya. Sang Prodigy tersenyum remeh membalas geraman yang sedari tadi terus keluar dari Fenrir. " Kau targetku selanjutnya, anjing putih ! "

" GRAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! "

Fenrir melepaskan auman yang sanggup menggetarkan dimensi itu kembali. Serigala besar itu melesat kencang, dan dalam sepersekian detik, jarak yang mencapai ratusan kilometer itu terpangkas dengan serigala itu yang telah membuka lebar – lebar rahangnya.

TING

" Kheh, bagus juga " Kunou menahan nafasnya begitu Naruto berhasil menahan kedua taring Fenrir menggunakan kunainya. Fenrir mengeluarkan suara eraman yang mengerikan, dan salah satu kakinya naik hendak mencakar, akan tetapi Naruto terlebih dahulu memutar kunainya hingga menggores gusi Fenrir. Serigala perak raksasa itu meraung keras dan tak dapat berbuat apa – apa begitu Naruto menendangnya keras ke bawah. Sama seperti kedua anaknya, Fenrir melesat cepat ke bawah terpengaruh peningkatan gravitasi, akan tetapi serigala itu masih dapat bergerak walaup perlahan.

" Kheh, sudah kuduga itu saja tak akan cukup untuk serigala pembunuh Tuhan. Maka dari itu, kau juga akan menjadi targetku " Aura emas dengan cepat muncul di belakang tubuh Naruto memadat membentuk kunainya dan semuanya dilesatkan menuju Fenrir.

Serigala perak itu meraung keras tak berdaya begitu hampir 10 buah Kunai mendarat pada tubuhnya. Dan, selanjutnya Fenrir menghilang dalam kilatan kuning, melirik ke bawah pada tempat Skoll dan Hati yang terlihat di sana hanyalah potongan – potongan daging berhamburan.

" Dan yang tersisa … "

 **Sring**

Naruto dan Kunou menghilang dalam kilatan kuning muncul tepat di atas Loki yang terbelalak. Tangan Naruto bergerak cepat meraba pantat istrinya yang menghasilkan teriakan kecil dari istrinya atas sentuhan tidak terduga itu.

JITTTTTTT

Tanpa adanya temponya, Naruto dan Kunou segera melesat turun menghantam Loki dengan tekanan keras. Maksud Naruto menyentuh istrinya adalah untuk meningkatkan gaya gravitasi dari istrinya yang sedang ia gendong yang pastinya akan membuatnya ikut terjatuh pula dan langsung menimpa tubuh Loki. Jika ia yang mengendong istrinya menerima peningkatan gravitasi maka tekanan yang ia berikan ke bawah akan lebih tinggi sehingga daya hancur dari serangannya juga luar biasa.

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMm

" _**Kurama buat tubuh Kunou – hime seringan kapas dan mulai sekarang hentikan kontrolmu atas konsep Gravitasinya "**_

Naruto melompat keluar dari kawah yang ia ciptakan hanya menggunakan konsep sederhana gravitasinya. Melirik ke dasar celah itu, Loki terbaring dengan tidak elitnya dan sesekali meraba perutnya yang serasa kebas karena lutut Naruto menekannya hingga membentuk kawah ini.

" Itte – tte – tte pundakku terasa begitu sakit sekarang – Adauuuw " Belum sempat menyelesaikan keluhannya, Naruto harus mengerang kesakitan karena sang istri dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya terus menarik telinga dan rambut pirangnya.

" Naruto – san mesum ! " teriak Kunou dengan wajah memerah pekat.

" ARGGH, cukup dengan semua ini …. Sadarilah bahwa perbedaan eksistensi kita layaknya bumi dan langit. Aku adalah dewa, sebuah mutiara indah dan kemilau yang berada jauh di dasar lautan yang mana telah menempa diri dengan tekanan tinggi sedangkan kalian, makhluk rendahan layaknya lumpur kotoran di dasar lautan. " Loki berteriak dengan keras.

Mendengar teriakan Loki itu, ekspresi Naruto menggelap, perlahan ia turun dan kembali berdiri di tanah. Kunou yang masih digendongnya sedikit khawatir melihat perubahan sikap sang suami.

" Lumpur di lautan ya … sepertinya kau benar Loki – dono " Loki tersenyum puas mengira bahwa serangan mental yang ia berikan berpengaruh pada pemuda pirang itu.

" Namun, tahukah kau Loki – dono … jika di dasar lautan itu ada tiram … maka lumpur seperti kamipun akan menjadi mutiara yang dapat menyaingi mutiara kemilau dirimu. "

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan berbisik kepada istrinya sambil berjongkok agar istrinya dapat turun dari gendongan punggungnnya. " Terima kasih hime atas bantuanmu sebelumnya. Untuk sisanya serahkan padaku "

Loki menepuk – nepuk jubah bangsawannya yang sedikit berdebu dan melompat keluar dari kawah raksasa yang Naruto ciptakan. Iris matanya menyipit begitu melihat aura emas yang membentuk spiral di sekitar Naruto yang telah menggunakan senjutsunya.

" Ini salah satu bentuk terkuat yang baru kukembangkan Loki – dono … berbanggalah ! "

 **The Shining Golden Fox God Ray.**

XoX

 **At Unknown Dimension**

Ophis bersama dua rekannya, Vhisnu dan Alucard dengan santainya duduk pada singgasana masing – masing menonton dari sebuah layar raksasa, pertarungan antara Naruto dan Loki yang akan memulai babak baru yang lebih menegangkan.

" Khahaha, tak kusangka bocah itu sampai menyusun siasat seperti ini. Ophis kau benar – benar tepat dalam mengambil keputusan untuk merekrut bocah ini ! " Alucard tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi runcingnya selagi meminum segelas darah segar.

Ophis tak bereaksi, ia hanya mendengus kecil dengan iris hitamnya yang terus terpaku pada tontonan di depannya.

Vhisnu dengan tenang menonton semua pertarungan sejak awal, senyum tipis ia keluarkan begitu layar memperlihatkan bagian Indra yang sedang berhadapan dengna 5 musuhnya. Ophis yang melihat atensi salah satu dewa Trimurti itu begitu intens memulai percakapan. " Apa kau masih kecewa atas tindakan dari saudara angkatmu ? "

" Tentu saja aku kecewa. Namun, tugasku adalah memelihara keseimbangan alam semesta, atas tugas inilah aku menerima tawaran bergabung dalam kelompok kecil ini. Dan lagi, atas berkat berkahku lah, Sakra atau kalian panggil Indra tak dapat menebak serangan Uchiha – kun tadi. Harapanku ke depannya dunia akan kembali stabil "

" Kehadiran sosok – Nya yang membuat dunia menuju kehancuran. Mah, aku lebih baik tak membahasnya sekarang ! " ujar Ophis memutar matanya begitu melihat telinga dari kedua rekannya telah berdarah hanya karena mendengar ia menyebut sosok terkutuk itu.

" Nah, Ophis kudengar … bocah ini telah menyusun rencana ke depannya. Apa semua persiapannya telah selesai ? " Alucard pulih terlebih dahulu mencoba mengalihkan topic.

" Persiapannya akan selesai tepat pada waktunya. Ia berkata padaku membutuhkan 3 bidak untuk melakukan rencananya. Ia hanya memberitahuku bidak pertama yang ia sebut sebagai pawn, yakni Hyodou Issei, sang Sekiryuutei. Selebihnya ia mengatakan membutuhkan bidak Knight maupun Queen atas rencananya. "

Alucard dan Vhisnu menautkan alis mereka mendengar itu. " Apa ia bermaksud bidak Evil Pieces nya ? "

Ophis mengangkat bahu tak peduli " Entahlah "

 **TBC**

 **Oke, untuk sementara cukup di sini dulu hehe. Padahal aku berencana untuk menyelesaikan konfilk Kyoto di Chapter ini, namun menimbang itu bakalan panjang dan update bakalan lebih lama lagi karena jadwalku hanya kosong hari ini. Maka, aku akan mengupdatenya sekarang. Nah, buat chapter ini, gua coba gabungin pertarungan di awal, dan politiknya di akhir. Ada yang bisa menebak bidak Knight dan Queen dari rencana Naruto ? Khehe, dua peran penting akan mulai memasuki cerita chap depan.**

 **Oh iya, banyak yang protes soal pairnya kebanyakan … yah untuk sekarang jawabanku masih sama, harem berjumlah 11 orang. Menurutku wajar aja karena Naruto dalam cerita ini iblis, Lord Uzumaki yang memang harus memiliki keturunan banyak untuk membangkitkan pillarnya lagi. Jika hanya berharap dari 5 pairnya sekarang, 4 gadis iblis yang susah hamil, bakalan gak tercapai tuh tujuannya hehe.**

 **Tapi, tenang aja … aku masih coba memikirkannya lagi. Dan ada sedikit gambaran buat scene di chap depan di bawah ni. Monggo dilihat**

" _Apa kalian berpikir hanya 5 dari kalian ini sanggup menghadapiku, sang Dewa yang tergolong Top 10 Strongest Beings in The World ? "_

" _Grok, Tentu saja Indra – sama. Akan kami perlihatkan Grok, kekuatan dari tiga bersaudaran pengawal Biksu Thong grok " Seekor youkai babi dengan tubuh gempal menyahut keras, ia memutar – mutar penggaruk besarnya dengan akrobatik._

" _Demi ajaran guru dan menjaga hubungan persaudaraan. Hamba Wu Chin, akan siap melawan anda Indra – sama " seorang pemuda dengan tubuh kekar dan kepala plontos ikut menyahut. Perlahan tubuhnya membesar membentuk raksasa pasir._

" _Anda yang terlebih dahulu berusaha mengacau pada teritoriku, yang mulia Indra. Aku tak kan segan melawan anda ! " Yasaka berteriak menyatakan sumpah perangnya, ia pun kini telah bertransformasi menjadi Kyuubi._

 _Dan terakhir, Sasuke dengan wujud Susano'onya yang lengkap membentuk visualisasi dari Tengu, makhluk legendaries Jepang. " Aku hanya memiliki satu alasan, yakni untuk menjadi Demi – God terkuat ! "_

" _Mah … mah sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengkhianatimu Indra – sama. Akan tetapi, Kyoto adalah tanah kebanggaan kaumku. Tak kan kubiarkan kau merusaknya. " Sun Wukong mengeluarkan tongkatnya._

 _Indra tertawa pongah mendengar semua alasan itu. " Dan kalian semua akan tewas secara menyedihkan karena alasan itu "_

 _._

" _Dimana ini ? " Issei dengan gelagapan melihat tempat ia berada sekarang. Iris matanya melebar begitu sebuah bayangan raksasa mendekat padanya, dan tanpa dapat ia hindari sulur gelap segera menembus dirinya._

" _A – apa ini ?! "_

" _Terima kasih pada kalian Hero Faction … aku kembali memperoleh Longinus yang dapat kuduplikat "_

 _Selanjutnya di Longinus 14_ _th_ _: Declare of War Chapter 23 : Fight With 2 Gods, The Truth About Minato Namikaze, and Sekiryuutei Deaths._


	24. Chapter 24

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 23 : Fight With 2 Gods, The Truth About Minato Namikaze, and Sekiryuutei Deaths.**

 **Replika Kyoto**

Pertarungan mulai menapaki titik puncak begitu Tim Gremory bersama Ravel dapat membuat para pemimpin Hero Faction cukup kerepotan.

Siegrifierd contohnya, pemuda tampan bersurai silver itu hanya dapat mendengus tak suka begitu melihat salah satu pedang kebanggaannya, pedang Gram telah terlepas dari tangannya dan tertancap di tanah tak jauh darinya. Xenovia dan Yuuto yang berada di depannya menyeringai masih dalam posisi selesai menebas. Kombinasi kecepatan dan kekuatan dari Knight tersebut berhasil membuat Siegrifierd kehilangan senjata utamanya.

" Kheh … kalian pikir aku akan kalah setelah kehilangan pedang Gram ?! Aku masih memiliki pedang lainnya "

Sring

Yuuto dengan kecepatannya segera melesat cepat ke belakang Siegrifierd menunjuk pedangnya ke leher sang pengguna sebagai ancaman untuk tak mematerialisasikan pedangnya.

" Satu gerakan janggal, maka kami tak segan memutus kepalamu ini " Xenovia juga telah berada di belakang, Durandal ikut berada di belakang leher Siegrifierd mengancam pemuda bersurai silver itu.

" Sial! " umpat Siegrifierd.

Berbeda dengan rekannya, Heracles menguasai jalannya pertarungan.

" Huahaha, sudah kubilang bukan gadis kecil ?! Aku tak akan segan – segan menyakiti kalian jika menghalangi jalanku " ujarnya tertawa pongah setelah membuat Koneko terpental ratusan meter.

" Koneko – chan ! " Asia dan Akeno berteriak bersamaan melihat tubuh gadis rook itu melewati mereka.

" Sial! Asia – san pergilah menyusul Koneko – san. " Asia mengangguk cepat menuruti intruksi Saji, satu – satunya pria di kelompok Sitri itu mendecak kesal karena tak dapat banyak membantu sebab harus menahan Yasaka. Dan lagi, ia sekarang berada dalam keadaan genting dimana sulur – sulurnya mulai melemah sebagai akibat Yasaka yang aktif memberontak.

Heracles mendengus begitu merasakan sengatan kecil pada tubuh kekarnya, irisnya menatap nyalang pada Akeno yang melayang di udara dengan sepasang sayap kelelawarnya. " Apa kau ingin bernasib sama dengan gadis mungil tadi ?! "

" Aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena telah menyakiti Koneko – chan ! " Akeno membentuk lingkaran sihir dalam ukuran besar yang membentuk gumpalan awan hitam di langit sekitar Heracles.

" Terimalah **Holy Lightning !** " Teriak Akeno lantang diikuti guntur yang mengerikan dan diakhiri oleh petir kekuningan skala besar yang menghanguskan daerah sekitar Heracles berdiri. Asap hitam masih mengepul di tempat Heracles berdiri. Akeno berharap cemas salah satu serangan terkuatnya dapat melumpuhkan pemimpin Hero Faction yang memiliki kekuatan fisik di atas rata – rata ini. N Normalnya, lawan dengan kekuatan fisik merupakan kelemahan baginya yang lebih terspesialisasi dalam sihir dan serangan jarak jauh.

Hybrid Fallen Angel itu menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat baying samar dari balik asap gelap tersebut, dan dalam sekejap sebuah bongkahan batu raksasa melesat cepat ke arahnya. Beruntung, dengan refleks tinggi Akeno segera menghancurkan batu tersebut, akan tetapi serangan tak berhenti di sana .. batu – batu raksasa lain terus bersusulan. Akeno mulai bermanuver di udara untuk menghemat energinya.

" Khahaha … jangan lari kau kelelawar kecil ! "

' Tidak bisa terus begini ! ' batin Akeno berteriak panik, hingga tak menyadari Heracles telah menyusulnya terbang dengan sepatu tenaga jetnya. " Gyahaha, Kena kau ! " iris Akeno melebar mendapati kepalan tangan Heracles dalam gerakan cepat hampir menyentuh wajahnya.

" ARrggh " Heracles meraung kesakitan dan segera mendarat. Kepalan tangannya yang sebelumnya ingin memukul Akeno terlihat mengalami luka bakar yang cukup cepat. Queen dari Rias mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" Seharusnya kau selalu fokus ketika bertarung, Akeno – senpai " teguran dari seseorang di belakangnya membuat Akeno terperanjat, dan barulah ia menyadari bahwa kini dirinya berada dalam sebuah bola api.

Suara jentikan jari terdengar samar di antara semaraknya pertarungan itu, Akeno melihat ke belakang mendapati Ravel bersedekap dada dengan beberapa pakaiannya yang tergores.

" Ara terima kasih Ravel – sama fufufu … anda terlihat seksi dengan pakaian begitu "

" Hentikan itu dan fokuslah bertarung ! Kau beruntung, aku dan Rias – Nee sama telah mengalahkan gadis pirang itu terlebih dahulu "

" Ara bukannya kau juga gadis pirang ravel – sama fufufu " Akeno masih melanjutkan godaannya.

" Akeno ... " geram Ravel dengan nada yang mulai memberat.

" Ah, maaf Ravel – sama aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Ngomong – ngomong kemana buchou ? "

" Ia tengah membuat sihir pengekang untuk musuh yang telah kami kalahkan. Kemungkinan, ia akan pergi membantu Sekiryuutei "

XoX

 **Unknown Dimension.**

" Apa kalian berpikir hanya 5 dari kalian ini sanggup menghadapiku, sang Dewa yang tergolong Top 10 Strongest Beings in The World ? "

" Grok, Tentu saja Indra – sama. Akan kami perlihatkan Grok, kekuatan dari tiga bersaudaran pengawal Biksu Thong grok " Seekor youkai babi dengan tubuh gempal menyahut keras, ia memutar – mutar penggaruk besarnya dengan akrobatik.

" Demi ajaran guru dan menjaga hubungan persaudaraan. Hamba Wu Chin, akan siap melawan anda Indra – sama " seorang pemuda dengan tubuh kekar dan kepala plontos ikut menyahut. Perlahan tubuhnya membesar membentuk raksasa pasir.

" Anda yang terlebih dahulu berusaha mengacau pada teritoriku, yang mulia Indra. Aku tak kan segan melawan anda ! " Yasaka berteriak menyatakan sumpah perangnya, ia pun kini telah bertransformasi menjadi Kyuubi.

Dan terakhir, Sasuke dengan wujud Susano'onya yang lengkap membentuk visualisasi dari Tengu, makhluk legendaries Jepang. " Aku hanya memiliki satu alasan, yakni untuk menjadi Demi – God terkuat ! "

" Mah … mah sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengkhianatimu Indra – sama. Akan tetapi, Kyoto adalah tanah kebanggaan kaumku. Tak kan kubiarkan kau merusaknya. " Sun Wukong mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Indra tertawa pongah mendengar semua alasan itu. " Dan kalian semua akan tewas secara menyedihkan karena alasan itu " Awan – awan hitam berkumpul di sekitarnya, dan seketika petir raksasa yang membentuk pilar menerpa nya, membentuk sebuah tombak solid.

" Nah … mari kita mulai " ujar Indra tersenyum maniak.

" Aku maju duluan, kera bau Grok " Baji, Youkai Babi itu melebarkan telinga nya hingga menyerupai sepasang sayap dan melesat cepat menuju Indra.

" Kemarilah, dan akan kujadikan babi panggang ! " Baji melemparkan penggaruk terlebih dahulu, seketika jarak hanya tinggal 5 meter dari Indra, penggaruk itu dengan cepat berubah ukuran menjadi raksasa.

TRANG

Indra menepis nya bahkan tanpa dengan melihat. Tombaknya menghunus ke depan begitu Baji mentransformasi dirinya menjadi babi liar raksasa yang memiliki gading cukup besar.

Krang!

" Arrgh … sial gadingku ! " Indra hanya menyeringai miring mendengar rintihan Baji. Tentu saja, gading dari Youkai itu bukanlah tandingan dari tombaknya yang tercipta dari ribuan volt petir alami. Ia memutar tombaknya, hingga mata tombaknya itu menghunus tepat pada Baji yang meringkuk di depannya.

Namun belum sempat menusuk Youkai Babi tersebut, gangguan kembali datang berupa tongkat emas raksasa yang berniat menghantamnya. Sekali lagi, Dewa itu menepis serangan itu dengan mudahnya.

" Tch Tch dasar kera nakal … kau pikir tongkat tahi mu ini bisa apa ?! " Sun Wukong masih melayang di atas memberikan kekuatan tambahan untuk menekan tongkat emasnya yang hanya ditahan dengan ujung tumpul dari tombak Indra.

" Kheh, tombakmu itu memang luar biasa Indra – sama. Tapi, kau lupa bahwa aku tak bertarung seorang diri "

Wu Chin dan Sasuke dalam mode raksasa mereka masing – masing serentak mengayunkan kepalan tinju raksasa menuju Indra, yang telah membentuk pula tombak petir di tangan kirinya. Membentuk garis horizontal, tombak itu kembali menahan serangan yang menuju pada sang Dewa.

Indra mengeluarkan senyuman mirip penuh ke aroganan melihat keempat serangan dapat ia tahan dengan mudah.

" Belum selesai Indra – sama " Yasaka dalam wujud Kyuubi nya entah sejak kapan telah berada di paling depan, hanya meter dari Indra. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Yasaka kali ini mengumpulkan energy kegelapan di depan moncongnya, membentuk sebuah bulatan energy yang kental akan daya hancur.

Indra masih belum bergerak, sama sekali tak gentar atas ancaman yang datang dari Youkai terkuat.

 **Bijuudama**

Sedetik begitu Yasaka melepaskan teknik penghancurnya, Wu Chin dan Sasuke segera menarik tangan mereka, Sun Wukong juga bergerak cepat mengambil Baji yang masih sedikit merintih menjauh dari Indra.

" Meledaklah ! " teriak Yasaka mengeluarkan tatapan berbinar begitu melihat lawan mereka sama sekali memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar. Dewa penguasa Svargaloka itu tersenyum maniak mendengar tawa Yasaka, kedua tombaknya ia gabungkan menjadi tongkat panjang, dan dalam gerakan yang begitu cepat, ia menepis Bijuudama itu menggunakan tongkatnya hingga terpental jauh ke belakang dan menghasilkan ledakan besar jauh di belakang.

" Kalian tak berpikir, serangan sampah seperti itu untuk melukaiku bukan ?! " tanya Indra congak. Melihat Sun Wukong yang paling dekat dengannya, Indra segera melemparkan tongkatnya tersebut begitu cepat sehingga legenda Youkai itu hanya dapat memilih bertahan menggunakan tongkat saktinya.

Sepintas terlihat sebuah laser biru yang menabrak tongkat tersebut sebelum sampai pada dua legenda Youkai itu yang menyebabkan ledakan besar diikuti asap tebal.

DUARRRRRR

" Kakak Pertama!/ Sun Wukong! " teriak Wu Chin dan Yasaka bersamaan melihat Sun Wukong dan Baji berada dalam asap tebal tersebut.

WUSSH

Dalam sekali kibas, asap tebal itu menyingkir menunjukkan Sun Wukong dan Baji yang telah kembali berdiri di samping Sasuke. Keduanya masih dapat berdiri, walaupun setengah tubuh mereka menderita luka bakar hebat.

" Kerja bagus Uchiha! Jika tidak karena pedang petirmu, tongkat emasku pasti telah hancur " ujar Sun Wukong

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Dengan Sharinggannya ia dapat memprediksi gerakan Indra, dan dalam waktu sempit tersebut, ia melemparkan pedangnya.

Prok Prok

" Kerja sama yang bagus … kerja sama yang bagus ! " Indra memberikan tepuk tangan mengejek. Di sekitarnya telah dikelilingi dengan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan percikan petir sesekali.

" Apa kalian telah siap untuk kalah ?! "

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersenyum miring, Susano'o nya membentuk dua pedang petir kembali, sepasang sayap raksasa di punggungnya membentang ke belakang " Sudah kukatakan bukan ?! Kami di sini untuk memperbudakmu ! "

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan saat Sasuke mengepakkan sayapnya, Indra melepas puluhan ribu volt dari salah satu lingkaran sihirnya. Uchiha terakhir itu hannya menepis teknik Indra menggunakan pedangnya. Tak ingin kalah, kali ini 5 lingkaran sihir di sekitar Indra bersinar terang, tidak seperti sebelumnya kali ini listrik yang dimuntahkan dalam bentuk laser.

Melihat itu, Sasuke dengan cepat terbang ke atas, namun laser itu tetap mengejarnya walaupun Sasuke telah terbang dengan beberapa gerakan manuver. Terlebih, saat ini Indra juga tengah menghadapi tiga bersaudara Youkai yang mengawal biksu ke barat. Serangan petir yang dikeluarkan Indra seakan memiliki nyawa sendiri, dan telah benar – benar ditargetkan untuk menyerang yang ditargetkan.

Yasaka tak tinggal diam, ia juga terus menyemburkan api kepada Indra yang masih dapat dengan santai menghindari setiap serangan yang ditujukan padanya, bahkan beberapa kali dewa itu membalas dengan menembakkan laser dari jari – jarinya yang beberapa kali membuat Baji dan Wu Chin harus terdorong mundur.

Indra melompat pelan menghindari sapuan dari pengawal setianya, Baji yang telah bertransformasi kembali menjadi babi liar raksasa telah berada di udara siap menyundulnya, namun dengan apik, ia memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan menukik pada punggung Baji hingga membuat Youkai Babi itu terbenam di lantai. Akan tetapi, dewa itu sedikit lengah, serangan di udara tak berhenti di sana. Wu Chin telah membentuk tangannya menjadi palu raksasa lalu berhasil menghantam Indra hingga terpental sekitar 10 meter, tak berhenti di sana Yasaka yang telah memprediksi itu telah tepat berada di belakang Indra, dengan ke Sembilan ekornya menyatu untuk membanting sang Dewa

BUM

Indra tak berkutik, tubuhnya segera terhempas. Berhasil dengan serangan kombo mereka, keempat Youkai itu kembali pada posisi awal, begitu melihat Indra mengeluarkan teknik hingga membuat seluruh langit area dimensi itu tertutupi oleh awan badai.

" GUAHAHAHAH ini menyenangkan ! Bahkan aku tidak mendapatkan begitu banyak kesenangan seperti ini saat menghadapi Loki ! "

Awan – awan badai di sekitar mereka mulai mengeluarkan guntur, beberapa kilat mulai terlihat.

" Terima – " ucapan Indra terputus begitu merasakan kesakitan tiada tara yang menembus perutnya.

STAB

" ohok! " Dewa penguasa Svargaloka itu jatuh berlutut mengeluarkan air liur begitu banyak begitu menyadari sebuah panah terbentuk dari petir raksasa telah menancap dirinya.

" Terima kasih atas energinya dewa bodoh " Keempat Youkai yang terkejut melihat keadaan Indra berpaling ke atas menemukan Sasuke yang mana Susano'o nya tengah mengenggam sebuah senjata yang seperti busur, terlihat sebuah anak panah yang menyerupai tombak raksasa tengah digenggam erat, dan petir – petir dari awan badai itu pun terserap ke dalamnya.

" Berkat kau aku dapat mengeluarkan teknik sekuat ini ! "

Sasuke kembali menembakkan panah tersebut, tidak ada suara, karena frekuensinya suaranya melebihi apa yang dapat didengar oleh para makhluk.

 **Electro Maxima**

Namun, kali ini Indra berhasil menahan serangan tersebut. Teknik yang pertama kali ia keluarkan merupakan serangan petir yang dapat menyerap petir lainnya, alhasil serangan itu menyerap panah petir Sasuke memperkuatnya dan langsung menuju Sasuke.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Ledakan terbesar terbentuk di langit dimensi tersebut membuat dimensi itu bergetar hebat.

Dari ledakan tersebut, sosok Sasuke jatuh dengan cepat. Aura Susano'o yang melindunginya telah hilang. Dengan sigap, Yasaka berhasil menangkap tubuh Uchiha terakhir itu sebelum sempat jatuh ke tanah.

Sun Wukong menggertakkan gigi nya, begitu melihat Indra perlahan berdiri. Dengan luka tusuk dari panah petir Sasuke yang perlahan beregenerasi hingga benar – benar pulih seperti sedia kala. Melirik pada Sasuke, Uchiha terakhir itu dipenuhi luka bakar, namun masih dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya.

" Ini adalah akhir bagi kalian ! Aku akan mengeluarkan seperlima energiku dalam serangan ini "

 **Electro Maxima**

Sebuah teknik yang sama, namun dengan kuantitas energy yang jauh lebih besar ditembakkan oleh Indra. Jika serangan itu tak ditahan atau dihindari oleh mereka hasilnya telah jelas mereka akan berakhir dalam kematian.

Menyadari itu, Wu Chin segera membentuk ratusan tembok pasir untuk menahan laju serangan tersebut. Tentu saja, serangan itu tetap meluncur cepat bahkan Bijuudama yang ditembakkan Yasaka tak berpengaruh apa – apa. Sun Wukong mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, sebuah keputusasaan mulai menyelimuti kelompok tersebut.

" Setelah ini, kalian mengerti mengapa kami pantas disebut sebagai DEWA ! "

Serangan petir penghancur itu telah berada dalam jarak satu meter. Sun Wukong dan yang lainnya hanya dapat melapisi tubuh mereka dengan senjutsu sebagai langkah perlindungan terakhir. Dalam keputus asaan tersebut, Sun Wukong melebarkan matanya begitu sebuah kilatan kuning, yang memberikan serangan untuk menahan serangan Indra.

 **Rey Space : Black Hole**

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

XoX

 **Sebelumnya, di area pertempuran Naruto dan Loki.**

Loki merilekskan lehernya, sama sekali tak terpengaruh setelah melihat perwujudan Naruto.

" Tak peduli tahapan Longinus apa yang kau miliki saat ini. Lumpur tetaplah sampah di lautan. Jangan bermimpi untuk menandingi kilau dari kami, para Dewa yang agung. " Dari ketiadaan, sebuah proyektil sihir membentuk sebuah tongkat yang memiliki ujung runcing, pada bagian tengah ujung runcing tersebut terdapat sebuah batu yang mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan (Persis seperti tongkat Loki di Avengers 1 )

" Kunou – hime mundurlah terlebih dahulu. Keringatmu terlalu mahal untuk diteteskan hanya demi membunuh dewa bodoh ini " Kunou mengangguk kecil, walaupun dalam hati masih menahan kesal karena Naruto mengambil kesempatan untuk meraba pantatnya.

" Oi oi berhenti bertindak romantis dan mengejekku rendahan. Memiliki istri seorang ratu Kyoto sepertinya cukup membuatmu besar kepala. "

" Mah, setidaknya aku pernah menikah. Tak hanya tidur dengan sembarang gadis. Ah, jangan – jangan kau dibayar untuk tidur dengan banyak gadis ya … julukan dewa gigolo pasti tepat untukmu Loki – sama ~ "

" Kau sungguh pandai memancing emosi bocah. Mari selesaikan ! " Loki yang pertama melesat, dengan tongkatnya terhunus menuju dada Naruto yang hanya mengangkat tangannya.

3 Ekor Naruto langsung melesat ke depan menghalangi langkah Loki yang dapat dengan mudah Dewa itu hindari, Hanya sedetik ia telah berhasil berada di samping kiri Naruto tepat di titik buta sang iblis muda yang membuat mata Kunou melebar. Ratu baru Kyoto itu dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai sadis Loki yang langsung menebaskan bagian tajam dari tongkatnya untuk membelah dua suaminya.

Namun, tebasan itu hanya melewati Naruto seakan tubuh sang pemuda itu hanyalah angin lalu. Kunou menghembuskan nafas lega melihat hal itu sementara Loki menyipitkan matanya merasakan bahaya yang datang, tanpa melihat ia melompat mundur membuat jarak antara ia dan musuhnya sekitar 50 meter. Seringai di wajahnya tak pernah luput begitu melihat 3 ekor Naruto hanya berakhir merusak lantai tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

" Kau lebih leluasa mengirim dirimu ke dimensi lain huh ?! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku terus membombardirmu dengan serangan energi dan saat bersamaan menyerang fisik ?! " Loki merealisasikan dugaannya dengan menciptakan 4 lingkaran sihir di depannya yang secara terotomatis menembakkan laser – laser keunguan yang memiliki daya rusak tinggi, tak berhenti di sana adik dari Dewa Thor itu juga ikut melesat menuju Naruto tanpa sedikitpun terpengaruh oleh serangan yang ia keluarkan.

3 Ekor lain yang muncul membantu 3 ekor yang pertama. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Loki yang dikenal sebagai Dewa Valhalla yang jenius dalam strategi mulai menunjukkan sisi kekeraskepalaannya karena kesombongan dan amarahnya.

6 Ekor yang sekarang berada di sekitar Naruto, bergerak aktif untuk menahan, menghilangkan, dan bahkan mengubah arah dari serangan – serangan Loki, beberapa kali Loki juga harus menghindar begitu salah satu ekor yang ia saksikan sendiri dapat menghilangkan serangannya mengincarnya.

Tanpa bersuara, dan hanya melalui pikiran 4 lingkaran sihir di belakang Loki bergabung membentuk lingkaran sihir yang jauh lebih besar, diameternya menjadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya dan tanpa aba – aba yang jelas lingkaran sihir itu memuntahkan sebuah laser raksasa yang melesat lurus menuju Naruto dan Loki.

DUAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Ledakan hebat kembali mengguncang dimensi tersebut, kawah yang sebelumnya diciptakan Naruto telah tiada karena sekelilingnya telah rata kembali, dan daerah yang menjadi jalur serangan tersebut terbakar hingga gosong, hanya satu diameter kecil di sekitar Naruto yang tak terjadi apa – apa.

Loki yang bersembunyi di balik tanah mendecih tak senang begitu melihat Naruto mulai membuka ke Sembilan ekor yang melindungi pemuda pirang itu dari serangannya.

" Kheh bahkan serangan tak terduga dengan kapasitas mana besar juga tak berguna huh … tapi aku mengerti satu hal. Ekor – ekormu saat ini bukan hanya perwujudan dari kemampuanmu menyerap senjutsu melainkan mewakili setiap spesialisasi dari Longinus yang kau miliki. Aku telah mendengarnya dari wakil Ophis, bahwa saat ini kau memiliki 3 Longinus. "

" Nah, aku hanya memiliki 1 Longinus. Keberuntungan membuatku dapat menggunakan kemampuan dari 2 Longinus lainnya " ujar Naruto tenang, ke Sembilan ekornya berayun – ayun ria di sekitarnya.

Loki mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkatnya dan kembali menunjuk Naruto " Kalau begitu, akan kuhajar kau hingga babak belur, dan dengan tongatku ini akan kujadikan kau budakku untuk menambah kekacauan di dunia ini Huahahaha "

Naruto dan Kunou hanya dapat memasang wajah blank mendengar tawa menjijikkan dari Loki.

Batu permata yang berada di tengah tongkat Loki menyala terang cukup membuat Naruto berkedip karena kilauannya, dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu Loki telah melesat hingga berjarak 1 meter dari lawannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat tinggi tongkatnya ingin menebas vertical Naruto dari depan.

Trang

Dewa itu mendecih kesal setelah menerima senyuman mengejek dari lawannya pasca berhasil menahan tebasan Loki. Salah satu ekor di belakangnya telah bergerak untuk menyerang Loki, namun sebelum itu terjadi sebuah lingkaran sihir yang bergerak sendiri mengeluarkan puluhan laser dengan kecepatan tinggi pada ekor tersebut. Hal yang sama terjadi pada ekor – ekor lain, total terdapat 9 lingkaran sihir yang bergerak aktif menyerang setiap ekor Naruto, membuatnya sibuk sehingga memaksa Naruto untuk bertarung fisik.

" Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh untuk terus terpengaruh oleh ekor bodohmu itu rendahan ! " memanfaatkan sisi licin dari tongkatnya, Loki berhasil memberikan luka gores kecil pada bahu kanan Naruto. Melihat celah terbuka itu, Loki terus menyerang dengan brutal, setiap peraduan senjata terjadi ia selalu memanfaatkan sisi licin dari tongkatnya untuk mengubah jalur senjatanya hingga berhasil memberikan 12 goresan di tubuh Naruto. Setiap Naruto berusaha menjauh, maka Loki akan langsung mendekat dan menyerang secara brutal kembali.

Trang

Kunou yang melihat bagaimana Loki mendominasi pertarungan itu melebarkan matanya karena suaminya kembali jatuh pada trik yang sama.

Loki tersenyum licik mendengar peraduan antar senjata mereka kembali terjadi, melihatwajah Naruto yang berkerut membuatnya semakin yakin untuk menyerang langsung. Seperti sebelumnya, ia memanfaatkan sisi licin dari tongkatnya, dan kembali –

Jrash

Pikiran Loki blank sesaat, iris hitamnya melebar melihat sebuah pedang yang kini tertancap di bahu kanannya.

" Arrggh "

Loki dengan segera melakukan tendangan melayang yang berhasil diblok Naruto dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Namun, hal itu telah cukup untuk Loki melompat menjauh. Pedang yang menancap di bahu nya terjatuh karena lompatannya itu dan dengan segera pedang itu diraih salah satu ekor Naruto dan membawanya kembali untuk digenggam sang pemilik, menunjukkan Naruto menggunakan dua pedang.

" Teknik pedang yang bagus Loki – sama. Namun, teknik itu hanya akan menjadi boomerang jika lawanmu menggunakan dua pedang "

" Begitu rupanya ?! Kau sengaja membuatku memberi beberapa luka gores padamu sehingga membuatku berpikir bahwa aku berada di atas angin dan dalam kondisi yang tepat kau segera mensummon satu pedang di tanganmu memanfaatkan tubuhku yang condong ketika ingin menggoresmu sekali lagi, tangan kirimu bebas untuk menusuk bahuku dari bawah. "

' Dan lagi pedang yang menusukku adalah senjata Longinus **Canis Lykaon.** Lukanya begitu dalam dan sangat sulit untuk beregenerasi. '

Tambah Loki dalam batinnya. Harus ia akui, keadaannya sekarang benar – benar terjepit, ia memang memiliki mana melimpah hingga mampu sedari tadi melakukan serangan – serangan sihir berbasis energy dalam kapasitas besar. Namun, lawannya kali ini hanya dengan menggerakkan ekornya saja telah mampu untuk menepis salah satu kekuatan terkuatnya.

" Apa kau masih memiliki teknik lainnya Loki – sama ? Waktuku tipis di sini " ujar Naruto bersedekap dada, ke Sembilan ekornya masih terus aktif menahan setiap serangan dari lingkaran sihir Loki. Kedua pedangnya ia tancapkan ke tanah.

"Brengsek kau ! " Loki kembali berniat menyerang dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya akan tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi sebuah kesakitan yang luar biasa ia rasakan pada tangan kanannya yang sedang mengenggam tongkat pusaka nya.

 **Sring**

Hanya dengan melihat kilat kuning itu, Loki menyadari bahwa kesakitan itu datang dari tangan kanannya yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dewa itu hanya dapat meringis mendapati tatapan menusuk dari wajah Naruto yang sedikit terciprat dari tangannya yang telah putus.

BUAAK

Naruto menendang keras perut Loki, membuat sang Dewa untuk jatuh berlutut. Kepala Dewa itu mendongak, tangan kirinya naik ke atas membuat ke Sembilan lingkaran sihirnya berkumpul menjadi lingkaran sihir berukuran raksasa yang kini tengah memayungi daerah sekitar mereka.

" Jangan pikir aku kalah rendahan ! "

Tepat, ketika Loki berpikir akan melepas teknik penghancurnya. Lingkaran sihir itu memudar begitu saja.

" Sepertinya kau lupa siapa guruku Loki – sama " ujar Naruto sarkatis, ekspresi innocent ia tunjukkan begitu mengangkat tangan kanannya, dimana jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manisnya tengah memasukkan formula pada sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil. Loki melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu.

" Selamat tinggal, Loki – sama " bisik Naruto rendah, dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak hendak menepuk.

 **Clap Stunner**

Mulut Loki terbuka lebar, namun tak ada suara terikan yang keluar. Perlahan tubuhnya jatuh tertelungkup dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan busa – busa kecil. Satu tepukan tangan dari Naruto mematikan fungsi otaknya.

Iblis muda yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Loki itu bernafas tersendat – sendat. Perlahan aura emas yang menutupinya menghilang, dan ia juga jatuh terduduk. " Membangkitkan salah satu mode terkuat, membentuk beberapa avatarasu,dan lagi menggunakan Kankara Formula. Tubuhku benar – benar akan kehabisan energy sekarang "

Kunou tersenyum kecil melihat hasil pertarungan itu. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Naruto yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Istri Naruto itu meraih tongkat dari tangan Loki yang terpotong dan membawanya kepada sang suami.

" Ini tujuan utamamu untuk melawan dewa Loki bukan ? " ujar Kunou mengulurkan tongkat tersebut pada Naruto yang akhirnya menyadari sang istri telah berada di sampingnya. Narutomengambil tongkat tersebut dan setelah memeriksanya sebentar, ia menyimpannya pada dimensi penyimpanannya. Menatap kembali istrinya, ia telah disuguhkan sebotol air mata Phenex dan juga selembar sapu tangan.

Naruto menerima itu dengan senyum kecil, dan langsung menegak air mata Phenex. Tangannya yang memegang sapu tangan itu naik untuk bergerak cepat mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, akan tetapi gerakannya terhenti begitu Kunou menangkap tangannya. Gadis rubah itu tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan bingung Naruto, dan kemudian gadis itu mulai menuntun tangan Naruto untuk mengusap bulir – bulir keringat itu dengan perlahan.

" Kau selalu memaksakan dirimu Naruto – san … pantas saja Seekvaira – san dan Ravel – san selalu menasihatimu. Kushina – Kaa sama juga pasti akan marah jika melihat keadaanmu seperti ini Naruto – san "

" Eh? " Kunou melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto, lalu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mendarat di sisi pinggang rampingnya.

" Jangan cuma 'eh' saja Naruto – san ! Kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri, aku tahu kau cukup kuat untuk berhadapan dengan Loki – sama, namun dengan keadaanmu saat ini kau hanya membunuh dirimu secara perlahan " Kunou melanjutkan nasihatnya, melihat sang suami yang telah tertunduk dengan sebuah anggukan kecil membuat gadis itu menghela nafas.

' Benar seperti yang dikatakan Ravel – san. Sifat keras kepala Kushina – kaa sama diwariskan padanya '

" Terima kasih Kunou – hime atas kekhawatiranmu dan …. maaf karena tadi tanpa izin menyentuh bokongmu " ujar Naruto tersenyum kecil, yang mana pada bagian akhirnya ia memalingkan wajah dan menggaruk pelan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Hal itu sudah cukup membuat Kunou bungkam, niatan untuk melanjutkan ceramahnya segera terhenti.

" Y – yang terpenting kau mengerti kesalahanmu dan jangan mengulanginya lagi " Kunou mengutuk dirinya sekarang, bisa – bisanya ia tergagap di depan suaminya sendiri. Naruto tersenyum kecil, dan melompat bangkit. Dalam satu jentikan, tubuh Loki menghilang begitu saja, diteleport entah kemana.

" Masih terlalu cepat untuk bersantai Kunou – hime. Musuh berikutnya jauh lebih berbahaya " Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada istrinya, bermaksud untuk membawanya dengan berteleport.

Kunou mengangguk paham, ia meraih uluran tangan Naruto dan mengenggamnya erat " Akan kuperlihatkan hasil dari ajaran Ophis seminggu terakhir ini ! "

 **Sring**

XoX

Indra berhenti tertawa begitu melihat ledakan besar yang harusnya membunuh semua lawannya kini terserap oleh sebuah benda yang tak ia mengerti. Irisnya menyipit begitu melihat dua figure baru yang datang, keduanya saling bergandengan tangan. Dimana sosok pria diselimuti aura keemasan sementara sosok gadis mengeluarkan aura putih pekat.

Aura putih yang menyelimuti Kunou semakin pekat begitu ia melihat sekeliling dimana Kaa – samanya tengah jatuh berlutut dalam keadaan lemas, 3 Youkai legenda lain keadaannya hampir menyamai sang ibu sementara Sasuke kini telah berdiri walaupun masih sedikit bergetar.

" Kunou kah … Kaa – sama senang kau selamat " Yasaka yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran putrinya tersenyum kecil. Mendengar itu, Kunou berlutut dan menuntun ibu nya untuk rebahan " Beristirahatlah sebentar Kaa – sama "

Naruto melirik Sun Wukong, Baji, dan Wu chin satu persatu sebelum tatapan jatuh pada sang Knight dalam evil pieces nya. Dapat ia lihat Sasuke telah kembali prima setelah meminum sebotol air mata Phenex yang entah ia dapat darimana.

" Aku mendapatkannya dari pasar gelap sebagai antisipasi " ujar Sasuke seakan mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar " Baguslah, dengan begitu kau dapat membantuku bukan ? "

Sun Wukong yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya " Naruto, lebih baik kita mundur dulu. Kami bertiga tak dapat membantumu dengan optimal "

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan " Tak perlu khawatir Sun Wukong – sama. Kami yang tersisa di sini akan memberikan waktu yang cukup bagi kalian ber empat untuk beristirahat. Untuk nanti, kita akan memperbudaknya "

" Oi – oi kau mengatakan itu tepat ketika aku berada di hadapan kalian ! " hardik Indra.

" Ta –"

" Sudahlah kera tua. Ikuti saja ucapan Naruto, terlebih kondisimu saat ini jelas menunjukkan kau butuh istirahat. Kami akan memberikan kalian 10 menit untuk memulihkan diri " Sasuke memotong cepat usaha Sun Wukong, pemuda itu berdiri di samping Naruto saat ini dengan katana nya yang telah tak tersarung.

Kunou dengan aura putihnya yang kini mengeluarkan tekanan besar juga ikut berdiri di samping suaminya. Naruto yang melihat istri dan knightnya telah bersiap tersenyum lebar dan segera berteriak " KITA MULAI ! "

Naruto dan Sasuke segera melesat cepat menuju Indra yang telah kembali membentuk sepasang tombak petirnya. Sasuke yang pertama sampai segera menebaskan katana nya yang telah ia selimuti dengan amaterasu, usahanya ditepis oleh Indra yang memiringkan tombaknya hingga membuat sang Uchiha sedikit bergeser dan dalam momentum pendek itu, Indra sempat menendang perut Sasuke hingga membuat Uchiha itu terseret mundur beberapa meter, dan saat itu pula Naruto datang menggunakan **Canis Lykaon** nya untuk menebas tombak tersebut. Indra menggunakan tombaknya yang sebelumnya ditebas Sasuke untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Dengan tombaknya yang mulai terselimuti oleh api amaterasu membuat Naruto hanya melompat mundur, namun keduanya tak menyerah begitu melihat Indra membuang tombaknya yang benar – benar telah dilalap amaterasu, mereka bersamaan menyerang, ancaman yang datang dari depan dan belakang tak membuat Indra gentar, dalam waktu yang amat pendek, tepat sebelum masing – masing senjata Naruto dan Sasuke menyentuhnya ia menunduk, membuat serangan serentak itu gagal. Dan kemudian, yang tak disangka adalah dari pundak Indra tumbuh sepasang tangan kekar yang segera menangkap pergelangan kaki Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Sial ! " umpat Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Indra tanpa membuang waktu segera membenturkan kedua pemuda tersebut dan melempar mereka jauh. Tak berhenti di sana, ia turut melemparkan tombak petirnya.

DUAARRR

Sebelum sempat mencapai Naruto dan Sasuke, tombak itu meledak terlebih dahulu begitu bertabrakan dengan sebuah uap tebal. Indra melebarkan matanya melihat ke depan, mendapati Kunou yang telah bertransformasi menjadi Kyuubi berbulu putih." Kau melupakanku Indra – sama " ujar Kunou menyusutkan kembali tubuhnya pada ukuran manusia, surai pirangnya telah menjadi putih layaknya salju.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki aura naga dalam tubuhmu rubah kecil ?! " tanya Indra tak percaya. Kunou tentunya tak akan menjawab hal itu, ia segera menghembuskan api dalam intensitas besar.

Berbeda dengan Yasaka yang menghembuskan api berwarna orange yang begitu panas, Kunou menghembuskan api yang berwarna putih yang menyebarkan aura dingin dan sesak.

' Lebih baik aku menahannya terlebih dahulu ' batin Indra menembakkan beberapa tombak petir. Penguasa Svargaloka itu kembali melebarkan matanya taktala tombak – tombaknya membeku begitu bersentuhan dengan api Kunou, dan perlahan tombaknya menyusut hingga membuat ledakan kecil.

 **sring**

Iris mata Indra dengan cepat menangkap kilatan kuning tersebut, dan dalam sekejap Naruto telah membawa Sasuke dan Kunou lebih dekat pada Indra. Iris sang Dewa dapat menangkap terdapat aksara aneh di lantai yang pernah Naruto injak.

 **Rasengan Barrage**

Naruto menyerang terlebih dahulu, tak tanggung – tanggung ke Sembilan ekornya telah mengenggam masing – masing gumpalan energy senjutsu sebesar bola sepak.

Indra menahan tiga ekor yang menyerang dari depan menggunakan tombak petirnya yang dipegang Horizontal, 3 lainnya juga ditahan menggunakan yang sama di belakang sementara sisanya ia tahan menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya di kiri dan kanan.

" Mati ! "

Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan telah melompat tinggi dengan katana terbalutkan amaterasu yang menghunus ke bawah. Indra tak berbuat banyak, hanya mengeluarkan siulan sebuah Barrier berbentuk kubus segera menyelimutinya mementalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di dekatnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti terdorong begitu masing – masing mereka menancapkan senjata mereka pada lantai, kini yang berada paling dekat dengan Indra hanyalah Kunou yang kembali menghembuskan api putihnya.

Indra melompat keluar dari kekkainya begitu melihat kekkainya mengalami hal yang sama dengan tombaknya begitu bersentuhan dengan api putih Kunou.

" Kheh, jika kau hanya dapat menyemburkannya, maka hanya yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menghindar ! "

" Sayang sekali, aku tidak hanya dapat menyemburkannya " Kunou merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, aura putih segera menyelimuti kedua tangannya dan dengan cepat percikan api keputihan menyelimuti kedua tangannya membentuk rupa seekor naga yang memiliki telinga rubah.

" **Fox Dragon Mode** , adalah sebutanku untuk kekuatan Kunou – hime saat ini. Berkat latihan dengan Ophis, ia dapat menyinkronkan energy alami naga dan youkai Kyuubi hingga membentuk kemampuannya sendiri. Dalam mode ini, kekuatan Kunou – hime sejajar dengan para Beast God. Yang artinya, Kunou – hime adalah ratu terkuat Kyoto sepanjang masa " jelas Naruto bersedekap dada. Senyuman bangga terpatri di wajahnya begitu melihat istrinya itu mulai melesat maju menuju Indra.

" Kau tidak akan membiarkan istrimu bertarung sendirian bukan Dobe ? " tanya Sasuke sarkatis, konsentrasi amaterasu yang menyelimuti pedangnya meningkat hingga melebihi ukuran pedangnya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum lebar menanggapi itu dan kemudian berteriak " Tentu saja tidak ! "

 **Sring**

Indra semakin kewalahan begitu Naruto dan Sasuke muncul di samping Kunou, membantu gadis rubah itu dalam bertarung. Setiap serangan dari Naruto dan Sasuke dapat ia tahan dengan mudah, namun jika Kunou yang menyerang ia segera menghindar cepat.

Indra melesat jauh ke belakang sambil melontarkan bola – bola petir yang sangat destruktif.

Kunou dengan segera menggunakan api putih di tangannya untuk menghentikan bola – bola tersebut, tak semua dapat ditangani Kunou, sebab bola itu bergerak sendiri menargetkan masing – masing dari mereka.

Sasuke segera membentuk Susano'o nya, masih dalam wujud setengah badan yang mengenggam sebuah senjata layaknya busur, begitu tangan Susano'onya itu bergerak belakang, menarik tali busur seluruh bola petir di sekitarnya segera terserap membentuk anak panah yang segera ditembakkan menuju Indra.

 **Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken**

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Naruto harus menghancurkan bola – bola petir itu menggunakan varians baru dari rasengannya. Ketika menyerap senjutsu, secara tak langsung ia menjadi seekor Youkai Kyuubi, dan elemen yang ia miliki dalam keadaan tersebut merupakan angin. Dari konsep tersebut, Naruto mengembangkan rasengannya.

" Keparat! "

Indra naik pitam melihat keadaan musuh yang mulai mendominasi jalannya pertarungan. Dalam situasi tersebut, tekanan energy yang Indra keluarkan begitu besar hingga sanggup membuat dimensi tersebut bergetar hebat dan membuat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kunou sedikit terpengaruh. Tekanan energy itu pula membuat seluruh langit di dimensi tersebut memanas dan akhirnya awan badai kembali tercipta diikuti guntur yang membuat suasana semakin horror.

" Terimalah hukuman atas kebodohan kalian semua "

Terlihat petir – petir mulai mengumpul pada satu awan yang menyelimuti daerah mereka berdiri saat ini.

" Apiku tak akan cukup untuk menetralisirnya Naruto – san ! " ujar Kunou

" Berteleport juga percuma, daya rusaknya mencakup seluruh dimensi ini. Dan terlebih aku tak dapat meninggalkan yang lain di sini "

" Pilihan satu – satunya hanyalah melindungi diri sendiri " bisik Sasuke membangkitkan kembali Susano'o humanoidnya. Kunou juga telah bertransformasi menjadi Kyuubi berbulu putih dan mulai menyelimuti dirinya sendiri menggunakan ke Sembilan ekornya. Naruto menggertakkan giginya mulai berpikir bagaimana melindungi Yasaka, Sun Wukong, Baji , dan Wu Chin.

" Jangan menunggu untuk diserang ! " teriakan itu membuat Naruto tersentak, matanya melebar begitu melihat Baji dalam wujud babi raksasanya melesat cepat melewati dirinya. Sun Wukong yang terbang dengan awan emasnya menyusul " Kami akan menghambat ia mengeluarkan teknik penghancur pamungkasnya itu Naruto, dalam tenggang waktu itu, aku percaya kau dapat membentuk keputusan yang lebih baik "

Sun Wukong mencabut beberapa bulu di kepalanya dan dengan pelan menghembuskannya membentuk ratusan klon dirinya. " Misinya adalah hentikan Indra – sama ! "intruksi Sun Wukong

" Siap ! " seluruh klon Sun Wukong segera mengenggam tongkat mereka masing – masing membentuknya dalam ukuran paling besar dan serentaknya menghempaskannya menuju Indra yang masih berdiri tenang. Kekkai keunguan segera menyelimutinya dan membuat segala upaya itu gagal, Kunou yang melihat itu berniat membantu namun sebelum itu sempat terjadi, satu awan besar segera menembakkan petir raksasa mengelilinginya membuat ia terperangkap.

" Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan serangga kecil sepertimu menganggu ! "

TRANGG!

Kekkai itu masih tetap bertahan kokoh walaupun sebuah panah astral kebiruan menabraknya keras. Indra tersenyum sadis pada Sasuke begitu mengenal panah tersebut.

" Kalau begitu aku yang akan melakukannya ! " Sasuke terus menembakkan panahnya berulang kali, namun semuanya terpental.

" Akan kubantu Uchiha – kun ! " Yasaka yang telah beristirahat datang membantu membombardir kekkai tersebut bijuudamanya. Namun, tetap saja kekkai itu tetap berdiri kokoh.

Angin, kilat, dan guntur di sekitar mereka menunjukkan bahwa persiapan akan teknik pemusnah pamungkas Indra telah benar – benar siap.

" Wu Chin – sama, selimuti seluruh daerah ini dengan pasirmu ! " itulah keputusan yang Naruto buat. Tanpa berniat menolak, Wu Chin segera mematuhinya menguraikan pasir yang membangun tubuh raksasanya dan bergerak untuk menyelimuti semua daerah di sana termasuk menyelimuti para rekannya.

" Bodoh ! " Indra berteriak sadis " pasir – pasir itu tak berguna bagi petir agungku. Rasakanlah kematian yang sesungguhnya "

Dalam satu hentakan tangan ke bawah, sebuah petir yang layaknya pillar biru yang turun dari langit dengan cepat turun. Frekuensinya melebihi apa yang dapat diterima oleh telinga setiap makhluk dan akhirnya

Ledakan besar menjadi akhirnya

DDDUUUUAARUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Suasana hening seketika, dimensi yang memiliki luas satu benua itu hancur berantakan, sebuah kehancuran yang tak terbayangkan. Dan di tengah kehancuran tersebut, Sosok Indra masih berdiri tegak dengan senyuman puas melebar di wajahnya. Kekkai yang kini berwarna kemerahan perlahan retak dan dengan cepat menghilang. Menatap sekelilingnya hanya terdapat debu – debu hasil dari petirnya yang menghancurkan segala batuan yang menyusun lantai tersebut.

" Kalian lihat bukan ?! aku men – Apa ini ?! " Sahutan kemenangan itu tergantikan oleh jerit ketidakpercayaan begitu melihat debu dan pasir di sekitarnya mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya, memerangkap tubuhnya.

" Rencananya berhasil seperti yang kau buat Naruto – san " Indra mengernyit begitu sebuah suara datang dari pasir yang memerangkapnya. Melirik ke atas, ia dapat melihat pasir yang membelenggunya membentuk tubuh Wu Chin yang berbentuk sedang mengenggam dirinya.

Dari ketiadaan, Naruto dan yang lain melompat keluar. Aura emas yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto telah menghilang, begitupula Kunou dan Sasuke yang telah kembali seperti semula. Dari semuanya, terlihat Naruto yang paling lemas.

Melihat itu, Indra akhirnya paham

" Aku tahu sekarang ! Pasir di akhir tadi hanya untuk menutup pandanganku. Dalam waktu singkat kau menteleport yang lain selain Wu Chin ke dimensi lain. Tujuannya agar Wu Chin memanfaatkan pasir – pasir yang melimpah di sini akibat seranganku. "

" Kau benar sekali Indra – sama. Sejak awal, Wu Chin – sama tidak banyak terlibat pertarungan karena kuminta untuk menghemat energy untuk melakukan strategi terakhir ini " balas Naruto mengkonfirmasi dugaan Indra dengan nafas terputus – putus.

" Sayang sekali bocah ! Walau dengan pasir sebanyak ini, tetap tak akan mampu … " Indra mulai mengumpulkan lagi awan hitam dan dalam sekejap pilar Listrik menghantam dirinya membuat tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh energy listrik akan tetapi dalam sekejap aliran listrik itu menghilang dan berbalik menyentrum Indra.

Naruto dengan nafas tersengal menyeringai miring melihat keadaan Indra " Kau tahu Indra – sama, semua elemen di dunia ini tidak bekerja secara mutlak. Walaupun kodratnya, petir dapat menghancurkan tanah, namun belum ada sejarah bumi hancur oleh petir. Seluruh pasir – pasir di sini menyerap energy petir tersebut, dan Wu Chin – sama dapat dengan mudah mengubah bentuk alirannya menjadi aliran statis yang berbalik menyentrummu "

Dalam keadaan tersetrum dari segala sisi, Indra menggertakkan giginya melihat seringai tersebut. Irisnya mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang mengeluarkan tongkat Loki dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

' Apa yang direncanakan mereka ?! '

Sasuke yang menerima tongkat tersebut hanya mendengus, dalam satu sentuhan Naruto ia telah berada di depan Indra tepat menusuk ujung runcing tongkat Loki pada dada Indra.

" Apa kau pikir pengaruh manipulasi dari tongkat Loki berpengaruh padaku ?! " Indra tertawa mengejek " Setelah ini semua selesai, energiku akan kembali seperti semula dan kalian semua akan binasa. Binasa dalam kematian yang sangat menyakitkan ! " sumpah Indra

Mendengar itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum miring " Sumpah serapahmu tak berguna bagi kami. Mengenai tongkat Loki ini kau memang benar, itu tak cukup. Maka dari itu aku akan menambahkan ini " Iris kanan Sasuke bergerak cepat membentuk pola bintang.

 **Mangekyou Sharinggan : Tsukoyomi**

 **Boost from Telos Karma Balance Break : Infinite Luck**

 **Mangekyou Sharingan : Infinite Kotoamatsukami**

Perlahan iris Indra berubah mengikuti alur dari pola mata Sasuke.

" Kini kau menjadi budakku " bisik Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan kecil Indra yang hanya menatap kosong. Melihat itu, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu melirik pada Yasaka.

" Kaa – sama , aku akan menteleportmu kembali pada Ophis. Ia akan menyelesaikan sisanya. Aku dan Sasuke akan kembali ke Rumania untuk tak menyebabkan kesalahpahaman. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Sun Wukong – sama, Baji – sama, Wu – Chin – sama dan tentunya kau juga … Kunou – hime " Yasaka, Baji, dan Sun Wukong segera menghilang dari tempat tersebut diikuti Wu Chin yang baru saja melepaskan Indra. Menyisakan Naruto bersama Kunou dan Sasuke yang menjaga Indra yang tengah ia kendalikan sekarang.

Kunou mengangguk kecil " Bagaimana dengan keadaan kelompok Gremory – san, Ravel – san juga berada di sana bukan ? "

" Mereka berakhir imbang, Sigrifierd dan Jeanne kini berada di tangan para budak Gremory sedangkan Sekiryuutei dan Rias Gremory ditangkap oleh Hero Faction. Kendati menang, Cao – Cao harus kehilangan mata kanannya yang tertusuk cakar naga Sekiryuutei. George yang sebelumnya terkapar setelah menerima ilusi Sasuke datang di menit – menit terakhir untuk membawa Cao – Cao dan Heracles pergi. Ravel juga telah mengkonfirmasi apa yang disampaikan klonku ini, dan berkat klonku itu mereka juga telah kembali bergabung dengan pasukan lain di Kyoto yang telah menawan pula Leonardo, pemegang **Annihilation Maker** " jelas Naruto panjang.

" Situasi dunia ke depannya akan semakin tak menentu " bisik Naruto.

" Untuk sekarang, aku akan kembali ke Kyoto dan mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut bersama Tengu – san " Naruto mengangguk kecil seraya menteleport istrinya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, membuka mulutnya " Nah, sekarang perintah pertama apa yang kita ingin dewa ini lakukan ? " ujar Sasuke menunjuk Indra dengan jari jempolnya.

 **XoX**

" Apa maksud anda dengan melanjutkan rencana kita Indra – sama ?! " Cao – Cao benar – benar tak percaya ini, ketika mereka tiba dalam keadaan tak lengkap dan membawa dua sandera dari bangsa iblis, dewa yang menjadi mentor mereka malah memerintahkan untuk melanjutkan misi mereka.

" Seperti yang kukatakan Cao – Cao. Jika kita tidak bergerak sekarang, gejolak dari mitologinya akan menganggu kita. Lihat saja hasilnya, hanya dengan kehadiran Golden Boy itu kalian sudah kewalahan bahkan hingga membuat 3 anggota kalian tertangkap. Bahkan kau Cao – Cao sampai kehilangan mata kananmu. " Cao – cao, George, dan Heracles meringis begitu menerima tatapan tajam dari Indra.

Menatap pada Issei dan Rias yang pingsan, Indra melanjutkan " Tapi, langkah kalian untuk menyekap dua ini cukup brilian. Maksudku, kalian pasti akan menjadi incaran bangsa iblis karena telah menawan adik dari Lucifer dan Sekiryuutei. Mah, taka pa … aku sangat senang dengan keadaan dunia saat ini " ujar Indra yang diakhiri dengan tawa pongah.

" Maaf Indra – sama, tapi sebelum kami melarikan diri karena kehadiran Yasaka dan tiga legenda Youkai lainnya, kami telah sepakat untuk melakukan serah terima tawanan 3 hari lagi. Bangsa Youkai yang sejak 3 tahun lalu membentuk aliansi politik dengan bangsa iblis pasti akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan mereka kembali " Cao – Cao merendahkan nada bicaranya begitu menyampaikan informasi tersebut, tentu saja kehadiran Yasaka dan 3 legenda Youkai lain menjadi berita buruk baginya yang telah kehabisan stamina melawan Sekiryuutei yang baru saja membangkitkan kemampuan untuk berpromosi tanpa izin dari King.

" Terlebih, tanpa Leonardo, Siegrifierd dan Jeanne kami akan kesulitan untuk melanjutkan rencana kita " tambah George.

Indra mendengus mendengar itu

" Aku akan memberikan kalian kesempatan sekali lagi. Jika pada misi selanjutnya, kejadian seperti ini kembali terulang … tak akan ada pengampunan ! " selepas itu Indra berbalik membuat seluruh anggota Hero Faction tidak melihat iris matanya yang berpola bintang.

XoX

Seperti yang diperjanjikan, serah terima tawanan itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Begitu memperoleh kembali anggota mereka, Hero Faction segera melarikan diri dengan longinus **Dimension Lost** George. Rias dan Issei yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri segera di bawa ke pusat penyembuhan di pusat teritori Gremory. Sirzech dan maou lainnya segera memutuskan bahwa Hero Faction merupakan musuh yang harus dibasmi dan sama berbahaya nya dengan Khaos Brigade.

Melihat semua kejadian itu dalam kilas cepat di layar kaca dimensinya, Ophis tetap datar. Vhisnu dan Alucard yang menemaninya mengangkat alis mereka melihat sang dewi naga tanpa batas berdiri membentuk retakan dimensi.

" Apa sudah saatnya untuk melanjutkan rencana Ophis ? " tanya Vhisnu kharismatik.

" Benar. Kali ini, aku akan menggantikan klonku yang kutitipkan pada kelompok Vali. Sesekali berperan sebagai yang diincar cukup menarik juga " jawab Ophis lebar tak seperti biasa. Dalam sekejap tubuh gadis kecil itu telah tertelan oleh retakan dimensi.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain

Seorang pemuda berjubah putih, ia yang dikenal sebagai wakil dari Ophis menggoreskan tangannya pada udara kosong dan seketika sebuah celah dimensi terbuka melontarkan Issei yang matanya tertutup.

" Di – dimana ini ? Arrgghh " Sebelum sempat berbuat jauh, Issei mengerang sakit begitu sebuah tentakel hitam yang dari belakang menusuk jantungnya. Dan seketika pandangannya menjadi gelap.

" Terima kasih Hero Faction, karena telah menambah koleksi Longinus untuk kuduplikat " ujar pemuda tersebut mengangkat lengan kirinya yang dibalut gauntlet merah berpermata hijau besar di tengah.

.

Fokus berpindah pada Ajuka dan Azazel yang tengah mengobrol di ruang laboratorium Ajuka yang terletak di daerah Vatikan. Azazel yang baru pertama kali memasuki laboratorium itu memandang sekitar dan tak dapat menyembunyikan raut takjubnya.

" Well, aku selalu kagum kau dapat membuat laboratorium semegah ini di daerah musuh " ujar Azazel mengungkapkan kekagumannya, ia meneguk sedikit wine dari gelas kaca nya.

Ajuka tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian tersebut " Aku senang dengan reaksimu Azazel. Tapi, kau tentu sadar maksudku memanggilmu kemari bukan ? "

Azazel terkekeh pelan lalu meletakkan segelas wine nya pada tepi meja di dekatnya " Jadi, apa kau mendapatkan informasi dari Lord Agares yang mengkonfirmasi kecurigaan kita ? "

" Masih tidak jelas. Tapi, aku yakin Minato Namikaze bukanlah manusia "

" Apa yang membuatmu yakin ? Jika dia bukan manusia bagaimana Naruto dapat memiliki Sacred Gear bahkan Longinus. Kushina Uzumaki 100% pureblood Devil bukan ? "

" Kenyataan itulah yang pertama membuatku tertarik dan curiga akan kehadiran Naruto, Azazel. "

Pria berponi pirang itu mengangkat alis, hanya dalam waktu singkat ia mengerti maksud Ajuka.

" Memang, aku tak pernah dengan Half Devil yang lahir dari Devil di pihak ibu. Bahkan Vali juga, ibunya adalah seorang manusia "

" Tepat sekali. Sistem reproduksi iblis membuat iblis betina hampir fertile, bahkan dalam beberapa research ku sebagian besar iblis betina mengalami masa subur 50 tahun sekali. Bahkan, dalam kasus iblis betina yang berhubungan badan dengan manusia yang menggunakan Longinus pun, kemungkinan untuk memiliki keturunan nol. "

" He … aku tak menyangka kau melakukan research yang seperti itu "

Ajuka hanya mendengus menanggapi ejekan Azazel " Aku melakukannya setelah mendengar sendiri dari Kushina – san bahwa ayah Naruto adalah manusia. "

" Dan lagi, perkembangan Longinusnya begitu cepat. Dalam 100 tahun terakhir, ia adalah pemegang Longinus yang berkembang paling cepat. Ditambah lagi, Longinus yang ia miliki merupakan Longinus yang informasinya begitu minim. Apakah kau mengerti maksudku Ajuka ? "

" Aku dan Sera telah menduga Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semenjak lama. Namun, berkat dekatnya hubungan kami, Sera selalu berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa itu tak benar. Akhirnya sparring terakhir kami 3 bulan yang lalu meyakinkan kami bahwa ada yang aneh pada Naruto – kun "

" Sparring terakhirmu ? "

" Yah, 3 bulan lalu aku dan Sera merasa bahwa telah cukup melatih Naruto – kun. Terlebih statusnya saat ini merupakan Ultimate High Class, dalam pertarungan itu Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah mode yang mengkombinasi segala potensi yang ia miliki yang ia sebut **The Shining Golden Fox God Ray** "

Ajuka melihat Azazel masih santai mendengar, walaupun sesaat ia dapat melihat jakun gubernur da-tenshi itu bergerak kaku.

" Mode itu memaksaku dan Sera untuk mengeluarkan True Form kami sejak awal pertarungan, dan membutuhkan waktu hampir seharian hanya untuk menumbangkan bocah tersebut. "

Azazel meraih gelasnya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. " Itu berarti informasi yang kuterima dari Rosseweisse barusan benar "

" Informasi bahwa Loki telah ditemukan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Saat dipindai gelombang otaknya hampir pada keadaan orang mati. Dan yang melakukan itu semua adalah .. "

" Muridku Uzumaki Naruto " potong Ajuka mendesah lelah. " Sepertinya tak ada cara lain Azazel … untuk menyelidiki ini kurasa kita butuh bantuan dari Michael "

Iris Azazel menyipit " Jangan bilang kau ingin – "

" Yap. Untuk mengetahui ini jalan termudah hanyalah mencari informasi di Perpustakaan Vatikan, di sana tersimpan buku yang dicatat sendiri oleh God of Bibble "

" Yare – yare dalam percakapan ini kau telah memotong ucapanku dua kali dan sekarang kau mengajakku untuk melakukan hal gila seperti ini ?! " Azazel merutuk sambil mengacak – acak surai hitamnya.

Namun, dalam sekejap tatapan matanya berubah tajam " Aku akan menjadikan itu sebagai konfirmasi. Untuk sekarang, aku memiliki rencana agar Naruto menunjukkan sendiri jati dirinya "

" Rencanamu untuk membangun sebuah kelompok khusus yang menangani Khaos Brigade itu ? "

" Ya. Dari sana aku bisa mengawasinya lebih dekat, dan mungkin dapat mengorek informasi lebih jauh "

Ajuka menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya pelan sama sekali tak sepaham dengan Azazel.

XoX

Diehaseur Belial, iblis kelas Ultimate high Class yang telah menjadi langganan juara dalam rating game itu berjalan sendirian di koridor istananya. Iblis yang dijuluki sebagai Emperor itu terdiam pada persimpangan koridor, matanya menatap lurus pada pandangan kosong di belakangnya.

" Keluarlah " ucapnya lantang. Tak ada reaksi apapun.

Diehaseur memejamkan matanya, dan sekilas senyuman terbentuk begitu ia membuka kembali matanya.

" Keluarlah Uzumaki Naruto, aku tahu kau bersembunyi di sana " tunjuk Diehaseur di tepat pada dinding yang kosong. Hanya dalam sedetik, dinding yang ditunjuk Diehaseur bergejolak yang mempengaruhi ruangan di sekitar koridor tersebut hingga pada akhirnya sebuah replica dimensi terbentuk.

Diehaseur hanya menatap lurus pada pemuda pirang yang kini telah berdiri di depannya. " Mengapa kau membawaku kemari ? "

" Aku memiliki penawaran untukmu " ujar Naruto melemparkan secarik photo yang dengan tangkas ditangkap Diehaseur. Iris mata sang Emperor melebar melihat figure wanita dalam foto tersebut.

" Ba – bagaimana bisa ? ! "

" Ia aman bersamaku. Jika kau ingin bertemunya kembali, aku ingin kau menerima penawaranku "

" Lanjutkan "

" Aku ingin kau bersekutu denganku "

 **TBC**

Yo, kembali lagi ni setelah hampir 3 bulan. Hmm hanya dapat menyampaikan permohonan maaf dan maklum dari para pembaca karena jadwal saya yang sangat padat di bulan November dan Desember kemarin. Sebagai wujud permohonan maaf itu, nih diberi fic super panjang 8K hehe, anggap juga sebagai hadiah tahun baru 2018. Saya tak ingin berpanjang lebar, di bawah ada cuplikan kelanjutannya.

 _ **Next in Longinus 14**_ _ **Th**_ _ **, Declare of War Chapter 24 : Ophis, the Lonely Dragon ( Rise of Hero Faction and Beginning War in Vanessa )**_

" _**Seperti yang kau inginkan Uzumaki Naruto, aku telah menyimpan jiwa Hyodou Issei dan Ddraig sebelum mereka benar – benar tewas. " Ophis memberikan dua bola kaca yang berisikan cahaya kuning pada Naruto.**_

" _**Dan juga, aku mengawetkan tubuh Hyodou Issei sebelum benar – benar rusak. Kau dapat mengambilnya di laboratorium. Ah, Alucard juga telah selesai dengan permintaanmu untuk menggabungkan tubuh bocah tersebut dengan sedikit daging dariku dan Great Red "**_

" _**Terima kasih Ophis. Ini membuatku memenuhi satu janjiku pada Ddraig. Dengan tubuh naga, ia akan berkembang jauh lebih pesat dan berguna bagiku. "**_

 _ **.**_

" _**Samael telah kita dapatkan, dan posisi Ophis telah berhasil kita temukan. Misi kali ini tidak boleh ada celah. Jika Ophis telah berada di tangan kita, bahkan Indra – sama pun bukan lagi tandingan bagi kita ! " Cao – Cao memberikan pidatonya di depan seluruh anggota Hero Faction dengan semangat membara.**_

" _**Namun bagaimana dengan musuhnya, kelompok Vali walaupun kecil memiliki orang – orang tangguh "**_

 _ **Cao – Cao menyeringai " Aku yakin dapat dengan mudah menumbangkan Vali Lucifer. Namun, untuk anggota yang lain kalian tak perlu cemas. Karena Leonardo dan George telah berhasil menyelesaikan serum manusia super yang kita butuhkan. "**_

" _**Dan lagi, dengan mata ini … semuanya akan menjadi mudah " Cao – cao menunjukkan mata kanannya yang berwarna keperakan.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 24 :** _ **Ophis, the Lonely Dragon ( Rise of Hero Faction and Beginning War in Vanessa )**_

 **Heaven Tingkat 7, Taman Eden**

Taman Eden, sebuah tempat di Heaven tingkat 7 yang keindahannya tiada tara. Konon, di taman inilah pertama kalinya manusia diciptakan oleh God of Bibble, dan pada saat itu pula, God of Bibble memerintahkan kepada seluruh malaikat ciptaannya untuk bersujud di depan sang manusia pertama. Semua malaikat mematuhinya, namun terkecuali satu malaikat, Lucifer sang tangan kiri God of Bibble. Saat ditanyakan alasan mengapa ia tak bersujud di depan manusia, Lucifer menjawab bahwa ia hanya tunduk dan patuh pada God of Bibble sebagaimana sedari awal God of Bibble menciptakannya. Taman itulah yang menjadi saksi Lucifer didepak dari Surga hingga akhirnya membentuk ras baru, iblis. Pada taman ini pula, sepasang manusia pertama tergoda oleh rayuan Samael hingga memakan buah Kurdi, buah pengetahuan dan menyebabkan manusia didepak pula dari surga.

Lupakan tentang sejarah tersebut, kini pada salah satu pendopo di tengah taman Eden, figure – figure penting dari 3 fraksi telah berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat pertama kalinya setelah pembentukan aliansi mereka di Kuoh. Dari pihak Malaikat, telah berkumpul keempat Seraph : Michael, sang Archangel sekaligus tangan kanan God of Bibble, saudarinya Gabriel, dua saudara lainnya Uriel dan Raphael; Malaikat jatuh seperti biasa diwakilkan oleh Azazel, namun saat ini ia datang berdampingan dengan Sahariel, salah satu peneliti di Grigory dan Shemhazai, salah satu petinggi Grigory, pihak Iblis membawa seluruh Maou selain Falbium.

" Yah, seperti namanya tempat ini benar – benar indah, namun walaupun begitu tetap saja aku tak merasa nyaman. "

Michael tersenyum kecil atas pujian sarkatis Sirzech.

" Tentu saja begitu Lucifer – dono. Kendati, saya telah mengotak – atik sistem Heaven untuk dapat menerima keberadaan iblis dan da – tenshi di tempat ini, kodrat kesucian pasti akan menepis keberadaan kegelapan. "

" Mah – mah, bukankah seharusnya kau telah 'jatuh' Michael ? Mengotak – atik sistem peninggalan Ayah sembarangan " sindir Azazel sedikit menyesap anggur merahnya.

" Bukan begitu Azazel – dono. Michael – nii melakukan ini untuk kebaikan dunia sepeninggal Ayah " Gabriel kali ini membalas.

" Melihat kembali tempat ini membuatku sedikit bernostalgia " Azazel berkomentar dengan pandangan menelusuri setiap wajah dari pimpinan 3 fraksi.

" Tentu saja Shemhazai, mau bagaimanapun dahulu Heaven adalah rumah kita " Azazel membalas santai dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu, efek mabuk dari anggur merah itu sepertinya telah ia rasakan.

" Bukankah lebih baik kita mulai pertemuan ini. Anda mengatakan memiliki ide untuk menangani Khaos Brigade bukan Azazel – dono ? " Uriel memotong basa – basi yang dimulai Sirzech tadi. Tatapannya lurus pada gubernur da – tenshi yang sesekali memberikan tatapan mesum pada dada Gabriel dan Serafall.

" Bahkan kau tak berubah sama sekali Uriel ! Masih tetap serius seperti dahulu !" Azazel tertawa terbahak – bahak begitu melihat kedutan di wajah mantan rekan sesama malaikatnya dulu.

" Mou ! Azazel – chan berhenti bercanda. Sebentar lagi, acara Mahou Shojou akan dimulai ! " Serafall yang sedari tadi diam berteriak memprotes, tak seperti saat rapat di Kuoh, ia kembali menggunakan pakaian cosplayer penyihir warna pinknya lengkap dengan tongkat sihirnya yang sempat membuat Sirzech dan Ajuka yang datang bersama gadis tersebut malu.

Protes dari Serafall sama sekali tak membuat Azazel berhenti. Shemhazai hanya dapat menghela nafas, lalu menepuk pundak pimpinan rasnya tersebut. " Ingatlah saat ini kita tengah dalam rapat khusus Azazel "

" Kheh, kalian semua tak asyik " Azazel merengut atas peringatan wakilnya di Grigory itu. Melirik ke pimpinan lain, ia hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat raut keseriusan di setiap ekspresi wajah mereka.

" Maaf untuk tingkahku tadi. Baiklah, seperti yang kita ketahui Khaos Brigade mulai menunjukkan warnanya sebagai organisasi teroris yang membahayakan perdamaian yang baru saja kita bentuk ini. "

" Tindakan Hero Faction baru – baru ini saja sudah cukup meyakinkan kita bahwa Khaos Brigade merupakan organisasi teroris yang mengancam keharmonisan antar Mitologi dunia saat ini.. Rias – chan sampai saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri, dan kami tidak dapat melacak keberadaan Issei – kun yang menghilang entah kemana sejak dua hari yang lalu " Sirzech mencengkram erat tangannya sendiri, menahan emosinya yang naik begitu mengingat keadaan adik kesayangannya.

Azazel mendesah malas, namun tatapannya tajam ke depan " Aku mendengar desas desus bahwa terjadi konflik internal dalam Khaos Brigade, konflik yang mengarah pada penentuan pemimpin dari kelompok teroris tersebut "

" Penentuan pemimpin dari Khaos Brigade ? Apa maksudnya Azazel – dono ? " Gabriel mewakili yang lain.

" Tunggu dulu, jika mengingat kembali … pria misterius yang mengaku sebagai Wakil Ophis jelas mengatakan bahwa tujuan Khaos Brigade didirikan untuk menumbangkan Great Red bukan ? " Sirzech ikut menuangkan kebingungannya.

" Itu dia Sirzech ! " Kepala Azazel bersandar pada lipatangan tangannya sekarang " Semenjak mendengar desas desus ini satu bulan yang lalu, aku telah mengirimkan ribuan intel dan hanya informasi kecil yang kami peroleh. Ajuka, Serafall .. bisa kalian katakan alasan Uzumaki Naruto saat ini masih di tahan di Rumania ? "

Serafall mendelik dengan tatapan berbahaya " Apa hubungannya desas desus itu dengan Naru – tan ? Apa – " Ajuka mengangkat tangannya di depan bibir Serafall, menggantikan Maou Leviathan itu untuk menjawab Azazel.

" Ikatan politik yang dulu bangsa Iblis jalin dengan bangsa Vampire melalui Naruto – kun hanya terjalin secara sepihak pada pihak Carmillia, Pihak Tepes hanya mengakui adanya perjanjian gencatan senjata. Karena itulah, kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke – kun di sana dianggap sebagai mata – mata dari pihak Carmillia. Dan, mereka masih ditahan untuk jangka waktu yang tidak diketahui "

" Mengejutkan sekali " bisik Sahariel pelan, namun cukup untuk menarik perhatian dari semua pimpinan di sana. " Maksudku, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dikenal sebagai iblis yang sangat jarang gagal melaksanakan misi, terlebih itu terkait dengan infiltrasi. Cukup mengejutkan, begitu mendengar dua prodigy tersebut dapat tertangkap oleh bangsa Vampire yang teknologinya masih jauh di bawah, dan bahkan kemampuan sensorik di bawah kaum Youkai " jelas Sahariel.

Azazel menjentikkan jarinya " Inilah hubungannya dengan Khaos Brigade, Serafall. Beberapa intelku yang terakhir mengirim informasi bahwa ada kemungkinan pemimpin Khaos Brigade saat ini adalah " Gubernur Da – tenshi itu menarik nafas panjang " Putra Bintang Fajar, Rizevim Livan Lucifer "

Reaksi dari para Maou hanya dapat terbelalak, Sirzech mulai tak nyaman dengan sikap duduknya mendengar nama dari iblis yang ia copot titelnya. Ajuka dan Serafall juga hanya dapat meneguk ludah mengetahui ada kemungkinan iblis tua nan licik itu mulai ikut campur untuk mengacaukan dunia ini "

" Kejadian Tepes itu terjadi satu bulan yang lalu bukan ? Itu bertepatan dengan desas desus bahwa pemimpin Khaos Brigade diganti. Untuk memastikan hal tersebut, aku kembali mengutus murid sekaligus wakilku, Vali Lucifer sang Hakuryuukou untuk menyelidiki ini bersama kelompoknya sejak setengah bulan yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar dari mereka "

" Azazel – dono " Michael memulai dengan berdiri tegap, senyum kharismatik tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. " kami menghargai segala tindakan anda dan Grigory, namun saya merasa anda tidak terlalu melibatkan kami di sini. Maaf jika aku berprasangka buruk, apakah kau tidak percaya pada aliansi ini ? "

Gubernur da – tenshi hanya terkekeh kecil, masih dengan sikap santai ia berdiri " Bukan begitu saudaraku Michael. Belakangan ini, aku melihat bagaimana Heaven dan Makkai sedang disibukkan oleh konflik – konflik dunia. Makkai yang diserang oleh salah satu pemimpin Old Satan Shalba Beelzebub, sedangkan Heaven yang masih harus berbenah akibat kabar God of Bibble tewas dibeberkan oleh Kokabiel. Jika aku tidak menghargai aliansi ini, maka aku tak akan menyampaikan semua yang telah Grigory dan kami perbuat "

" Begitu kah. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya Azazel – dono " Michael kembali duduk begitupula Azazel. " Berdasarkan informasi yang kami peroleh ini, kami mengajukan usul untuk pembentukan kelompok yang khusus untuk membasmi Khaos Brigade. " Shemhazai berusaha mencairkan suasana.

" Kelompok itu nantinya akan terdiri dari anggota aliansi. Jika kalian semua setuju, maka dalam waktu dekat kita dapat merekomendasikan nama – nama untuk menjadi anggota kelompok tersebut, dan biarkan mereka menentukan nama dari kelompok tersebut " Azazel menambahkan.

" Sekali lagi, kau membuat keputusan terlebih dahulu Azazel " Raphael untuk pertama kali mengeluarkan suaranya dalam rapat ini. Seraph itu hanya mengangguk kecil pada Michael menyatakan persetujuannya.

" Ide yang sangat brilian untuk keadaan saat ini " tukas Sirzech, jujur saja ia mulai muak atas kelakuan Khaos Brigade terlebih sejak kasus Diodora yang bahkan membuat salah satu Bishop adiknya berpindah tangan, bahkan sekarang adik kesayangannya itu masih terbaring pasca menjadi sandera dari Hero Faction.

" Kami juga tak melihat alasan untuk menolak rencana yang anda tawarkan Azazel – dono " Michael tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap Serafall dan Ajuka " Dengan mendengar informasi dari Azazel – dono tadi, sepertinya pihak Iblis harus lebih gencar lagi mengusahakan pembebasan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, kebebasan mereka akan memberi cahaya terang bagi kita "

" Jika benar Rizevim saat ini berada di Rumania, aku tak akan terkejut Naruto – kun dan Uchiha – kun bakal susah untuk dilepaskan. Namun, kami telah mengusahakan yang terbaik. Didampingi pihak Carmillia, kami masih terus mengusahakan pembebasan kedua warga kami tersebut " balas Ajuka tenang.

Azazel yang merasa sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan berdiri bersama dua da-tenshi yang mendampinginya " Kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita rundingkan. "

" Anda benar Azazel – dono " Michael ikut berdiri begitupula Sirzech dan 2 Maou lainnya.

" Pertemuan selanjutnya berarti akan membahas anggota dari kelompok pembasmi Khaos Brigade, bukan ? " konfirmasi Sirzech ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh semuanya. Satu persatu, para tamu itu mulai bepergian begitupula 3 Seraph lain hingga menyisakan Michael, Ajuka, dan Azazel.

" Michael – dono, aku ingin meminta izinmu atas akses menuju perpustakaan Vatikan " Ajuka langsung menyampaikan apa yang membuat ia menahan diri di sini.

Michael menyipitkan matanya, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas permintaan Ajuka. Melirik pada Azazel, ia dapat mengetahui bahwa gubernur da – tenshi itu memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan Beelzebub masa kini tersebut.

" Jika boleh tahu, mengapa anda menginginkannya ? "

" Aku dan Azazel merasakan bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini masih menjadi misteri, dan jawabannya ada pada manuskrip yang ditulis sendiri oleh God of Bibble. "

" Manuskrip yang ditulis oleh Ayah ?! " pekik Michael tak percaya. Spontan ia langsung bereaksi " Tidak mungkin ! Bahkan, aku tak pernah dapat menerjemahkan bahasa yang dipakai Ayah dalam manuskrip tersebut. Lagipula, sejak Great War pecah beratus – ratus tahun yang lalu, keberadaan Manuskrip itu tidak diketahui. Kepala Perpustakaan bahkan membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika dipaksa menyampaikan dimana letak manuskrip tersebut "

Azazel menghembuskan nafas berat " Jadi, kita kembali ke titik nol Ajuka "

" Sepertinya begitu Azazel. Walaupun aku tak sependapat, aku rasa jalan terakhir hanyalah dengan mengikuti rencanamu. "

Michael mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perbincangan kedua jenius di hadapannya. " Rencana apa yang kalian maksud ini ? "

Azazel dan Ajuka hanya memberikan keheningan sebagai jawaban bagi Michael " Ini masih belum saatnya bagi kau untuk tahu, Michael. " Azazel dan Ajuka serentak berteleport kembali ke laboratorium mereka masing – masing.

XoX

 **Unknown Dimension, Ophis Team Base.**

Ophis sedang dalam kondisi mood yang baik, oleh karena itu ketika melihat sekali lagi anggota terbarunya hanya mengirimkan seorang avatarsu ia hanya tetap diam dan menghampiri avatarasu tersebut untuk menyampaikan kemajuan rencana mereka.

" Seperti yang kau inginkan Uzumaki Naruto, aku telah menyimpan jiwa Hyodou Issei dan Ddraig sebelum mereka benar – benar tewas. " Ophis memberikan dua bola kaca yang berisikan cahaya kuning pada Naruto.

" Dan juga, aku mengawetkan tubuh Hyodou Issei sebelum benar – benar rusak. Kau dapat mengambilnya di laboratorium. Ah, Alucard juga telah selesai dengan permintaanmu untuk menggabungkan tubuh bocah tersebut dengan sedikit daging dariku dan Great Red " tambah Ophis menunjuk kepada Alucard yang tengah melambai – lambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

" Terima kasih Ophis. Ini membuatku memenuhi satu janjiku pada Ddraig. Dengan tubuh naga, ia akan berkembang jauh lebih pesat dan berguna bagiku. "

Vhisnu yang mendengar itu mengangkat alisnya, tertarik. " Kau membuat kontrak dengan salah satu Two Heavenly Dragon ? "

" Tidak hanya pada salah satu, Vhisnu – dono. Hamba membuat perjanjian pada Ddraig dan Albion. Perjanjian bahwa mereka akan membantuku dalam melawan ' Dia ', tentunya mereka langsung setuju setelah aku menawarkan untuk membebaskan jiwa mereka dari sistem Sacred Gear "

Informasi ini kembali menyentak Vhisnu dan Alucard, Ophis tak bergeming. Ia tetap menatap lurus Naruto.

" Kau yakin mengerti apa yang kau tawarkan pada mereka, bocah ? "

" Tentu saja, Alucard – dono. Aku telah mengetahui banyak mengenai sistem Sacred Gear dari Manuskrip yang ditulis sendiri oleh **The God of Bibble "**

" Manuskrip yang bahkan keberadaannya tidak diketahui pihak Heaven ? Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Uzumaki Naruto ? " Vhisnu kembali bertanya, ia semakin tertarik begitu mendengar informasi ini.

" Vhisnu-dono, Alucard – dono, sepertinya anda melupakkan di dalam diriku bersemayam **Declare of War,** perwujudan Waktu dan Ruang yang maha sempurna. Tentu saja, aku dapat menemukan Manuskrip tersebut, dan berkat itu pula, aku mengetahui tentang eksistensi – Nya " Naruto nyengir begitu melihat ekspresi Vhisnu dan Alucard yang seperti habis tertipu oleh kekonyolan bocah.

" Cukup dengan hal itu, Apa kau ingin membangkitkan mereka sekarang ? " tanya Ophis.

Naruto mengangguk, dengan begitu Ophis berlalu menuju Laboratorium diekori oleh Naruto yang berkata ingin melihat prosesnya.

Melihat tubuh Issei yang terendam cairan kimia dalam sebuah tabung besar membuat Naruto nyengir. Perlahan aura emas mulai menutupi matanya, memperlihatkan bagaimana perut Issei yang seperti ditambal oleh sesuatu, dan dari tambalan tersebut ia dapat merasakan aura naga yang kental.

" Jika rencanamu ini berjalan lancar, maka Hyodou Issei tak lagi menjadi Hybrid Devil – Human, melainkan Hybrid Devil – Dragon. Apa kau tak masalah dengan itu ? "

" Tenang saja Ophis. Dengan tubuhnya setelah rencanaku sukses, maka ia akan mampu berhadapan seimbang dengan Vali yang merupakan keturunan langsung Lucifer. Sekali lagi, aku telah menepati janjiku pada Ddraig dan Albion untuk menyediakan kekuatan bagi para host mereka dalam pertempuran terakhir mereka. "

Ophis memandang diam Naruto. ' Kemampuannya membuat rencana itu sungguh berbahaya. Bukan tak mungkin, ia akan membuat rencana lain dalam rencanaku. Uzumaki Naruto, kau cukup mengerikan '

Ophis melepaskan dua bola transparan yang berisikan energy dari Issei dan Ddraig, kedua bola transparan itu dengan cepat meluncur menembus tabung tersebut dan akhirnya menyatu pada tubuh Issei membuat cahaya yang begitu terang hingga menghancurkan tabung tersebut.

Naruto dan Ophis hanya tetap diam, tak menghindar dari serpihan – serpihan kaca atau percikan cairan dari tabung yang pecah tersebut. Iris mereka tak menyipit sama sekali melihat cahaya yang begitu terang menyelimuti tubuh Issei. Begitu cahaya tersebut memudar, Issei yang semula melayang di udara segera jatuh ke lantai begitu keras hingga menghasilkan suara benturan.

" Prosesnya berjalan dengan sukses. Ia hanya tak sadarkan diri " ujar Ophis.

Naruto menghampiri Issei yang masih baring telungkup, dengan mudah ia membopongnya.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkannya ke wilayah Gremory. "

" Apa tak masalah membiarkanmu terlihat bebas di Underworld di saat dirimu yang asli masih terpenjara di Rumania ? "

" Nah, tak masalah. Itu juga salah satu bagian dari rencanaku. "

Ophis menaikkan alisnya penasaran, akan tetapi Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menghilang dalam kilatan kuningnya membawa serta tubuh Issei.

" Nah Ophis, apa kau juga merasakannya ? " Vhisnu berjalan pelan menghampiri Ophis dari pintu masuk laboratorium, Alucard yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya memasang senyum maniak.

" Tak perlu khawatir. Sampai saat ini, ia tidak bertindak terlalu jauh dari rencanaku. Jika ia melewati batas, aku akan dengan segera mengakhirinya " ujar Ophis datar, namun aura kekuatannya meningkat walaupun tak mampu untuk menganggu Vhisnu.

" Selanjutnya apa ? Kau ingin kembali ke tim Hakuryuukuo itu ? " Alucard bertanya dengan senyum lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

" Untuk saat ini, hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan. Khaos Brigade telah bergabung untuk memanfaatkanku, dan Vali Lucifer bersama tim nya yang menyadari itu segera membawaku lari walaupun terus dikejar oleh Hero Faction."

" Nah, kau tahu naga loli … berdua dengan dewa kharismatik ini sangat membosankan. Kapan kami memulai debut kami ? "

" Sebentar lagi Alucard. Sebentar lagi … " Ophis mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan bisikan lirih, untuk pertama kalinya terdapat emosi yang dipancarkan dari dua iris hitamnya. Vhisnu yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

XoX

 **Hero Faction Base**

Georg berjalan tergesa – gesa menuju kerumunan pasukan Hero Faction yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapan pemimpin mereka, Cao Cao. Begitu melihat keberadaan salah satu orang penting dalam kelompok mereka itu, para pasukan Hero Faction segera memecah barisan, memberi jalan bagi pemegang Longinus **Dimension Lost** berdiri sejajar dengan pemimpin mereka.

Georg dengan senyuman lebarnya menghampiri pemimpin mereka, membisikkan beberapa kata lalu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan, dengan lambang Olympus di sana. Cao Cao ikut tersenyum lebar melihat lambang tersebut dan setelah mendengar bisikan Georg, ia tertawa kharismatik. Kemudian menyampaikan pada seluruh pasukan mereka, sebuah kabar bahagia tersebut.

" Samael telah kita dapatkan, dan posisi Ophis telah berhasil kita temukan. Misi kali ini tidak boleh ada celah. Jika Ophis telah berada di tangan kita, bahkan Indra – sama pun bukan lagi tandingan bagi kita ! " Cao – Cao memberikan pidatonya di depan seluruh anggota Hero Faction dengan semangat membara. Ia juga memasukkan sugesti untuk melepaskan diri dari tekanan Dewa Indra, tentu saja yang namanya makhluk hidup selalu ingin hidup bebas, terlepas dari segala tekanan pihak luar. Dan ia menyadari betapa besar hasrat anggota mereka agar dapat melepaskan diri dari Indra, atau bahkan membalas perbuatan sewenang – wenang dari Dewa Penguasa SvargaLoka tersebut.

" Namun bagaimana dengan musuhnya ? kelompok Vali walaupun kecil memiliki orang – orang tangguh " Salah satu pasukan mengajukan kekhawatirannya, dan ini membuat sebagian pasukan di sana menyadari bahwa terdapat kelompok yang berkualitas tinggi yang akan menjadi penghalang bagi mereka.

Cao – Cao menyeringai " Aku yakin dapat dengan mudah menumbangkan Vali Lucifer. Namun, untuk anggota yang lain kalian tak perlu cemas. Karena Leonardo dan George telah berhasil menyelesaikan serum manusia super yang kita butuhkan. " Sebagai bukti atas ucapan pemimpin mereka, Leonardo dan Cao – Cao menunjukkan sebuah suntikan yang berisi serum berwarna kehijauan.

" Serum nya telah diperbanyak sesuai dengan jumlah kita semua. Serum ini dapat meningkatkan kekuatan kalian 10 hingga 100 kali lipat. Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, aku yakin bangsa kecil pun dapat kita babat habis " Georg menambahkan dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Tentu saja, ia hanya menyampaikan informasi bagusnya untuk menaikkan semangat para pasukan. Resiko dari peningkatan kekuatan secara singkat tersebut tentu akan membawa pengaruh yang berbeda bagi tiap individu, tergantung pada tingkat imunitas individu masing – masing. Rata – rata serum ini hanya dapat digunakan sekali satu hari. Kelebihan pemakaian dapat membuat tubuh pengguna meledak karena kelebihan energy. Tentu saja, resiko itu masih disimpan oleh para pemimpin.

" Dan lagi, dengan mata ini … semuanya akan menjadi mudah " Cao – cao menunjukkan mata kanannya yang berwarna keperakan. Mata kanannya kini telah digantikan dengan mata Medusa, walaupun tak memiliki kemampuan seperti medusa dalam legendanya. Mata itu ia dapatkan dari Hades sebagai hadiah atas janjinya untuk memberikan sebagian energy Ophis yang akan ia tarik paksa menggunakan Samael. Sebagian energy Ophis itu tentunya dapat menjadi katalis yang bagus untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sang Dewa, bahkan mungkin mampu membuatnya menyeimbangi kemampuan Dewa Ketua Olympus, Zeus.

Sebuah suara dari perangkat di telinga Georg bordering kecil membuat pemuda itu menyeringai.

" Cao – Cao, Tim Vali telah berhasil memasuki jebakan kita. Sekarang mereka terperangkap dalam dimensi buatan yang telah kubuat setelah dikejar seminggu penuh oleh Heracles, Jeanne, dan Siegrifierd. "

" Hero Faction, ini adalah titik klimaks perjuangan kita. Mangsa kita telah terperangkap dalam jebakan. Momentum ini dapat kita gunakan untuk menunjukkan sejauh mana ras manusia dapat melangkah di dunia supranatural ! "

XoX

 **Dimensi Tiruan Venesia**

" Tidak ada gunanya Vali, kita benar – benar telah terjebak dalam dimensi ini "

Vali mendengus tak senang mendengar laporan dari salah satu rekannya, Kuroka. Setelah setengah bulan yang lalu, ia menerima misi dari Azazel untuk menyelidiki keadaan Khaos Brigade yang dalam desas – desus nya terjadi pergolakan internal. Arthur yang mengetahui Naruto dan Sasuke ditahan di Rumania, mengajak adiknya untuk ikut serta dalam misi ini sekaligus mengumpulkan informasi mengenai keadaan Naruto yang dicurigai penahanannya terkait Khaos Brigade.

Kehadiran Le Fay tentunya semakin membuat Tim Vali lebih baik, Magician muda itu akan mempermudah misi pengintaian mereka dengan kemampuan sihirnya. Hanya dalam seminggu, misi mereka membuahkan hasil dengan Ophis yang bersama mereka, namun masalah besar datang begitu berita itu tersebar membawa pandangan buruk bagi tim mereka dari dua Mitologi besar yakni Svargaloka dan Olympus.

Kedua Mitologi tersebut menganggap keberadaan Ophis sebagai pemimpin Khaos Brigade dengan tujuan melawan Great Red bukanlah ancaman serius. Great Red didaulat sebagai Makhluk Terkuat Sepanjang Masa, hanya bintang pengkiamat, Trihexa lah yang mampu menandingi The True Dragon tersebut. Jadi, jika Ophis berada dalam sebuah kelompok dengan tujuan yang kemungkinan keberhasilannya sangat sangat kecil, tentunya ia bukan ancaman. Berbeda halnya begitu kedua mitologi ini mendengar bahwa Vali dan timnya membawa Ophis, mereka menganggap bahwa Vali yang merupakan keturunan Lucifer dan diketahui kemaniakannya akan pertarungan akan memanfaatkan Ophis untuk mengembangkan kekuatan terbaru, yang kemungkinan besar dapat mengacaukan keseimbangan dunia saat ini.

Memanfaatkan kecemasan dari dua mitologi itu, Hero Faction mendeklarasikan akan ' menyelamatkan ' Ophis, pimpinan mereka. Dengan dukungan dari kedua mitologi besar tersebut, terjadi lah kejar – kejaran antara tim Vali dan Hero Faction yang akhirnya berujung di Venesia, sebuah kota pelabuhan yang tak berjauhan letaknya dengan Vatikan.

" Vali – sama, mereka datang ! " Le Fay memperingatkan, Kuroryuu yang melata di dekatnya mendesis begitu sebuah kabut tipis mengelilingi majikan dan kelompoknya. Seluruh anggota Vali segera membentuk posisi lingkaran dimana masing – masing mereka menghadap ke depan dan setiap punggung mereka yang bersentuhan membentuk lingkaran dimana Ophis berdiri.

" Salam, Vali Lucifer " Kabut tipis yang beada di depan Vali memudar memperlihatkan Cao Cao dengan secarik kain yang menutupi mata kanannya. Tombak Suci Pembunuh Tuhan kebanggaannya berada di pundaknya seperti biasa. Selepas kehadirannya, kabut – kabut itu mulai memudar memperlihatkan ratusan anggota Hero Faction yang merupakan manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear ataupun kemampuan khusus bersikap siaga. Berdiri di dekat Cao Cao adalah para anggota kepercayaannya seperti Jeanne, Siegrifierd, Leonardo, dan Heracles.

Ophis yang berada dalam penjagaan tim Vali menatap polos pada Cao – Cao " Cao Cao ingin menangkapku ? "

Mendengar itu, Cao Cao berjalan mendekat membuat Vali dan Bikou yang paling dekat semakin waspada. " Itu benar Ophis, kami membutuhkanmu tapi bukan kau yang 'sekarang'. "

" Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku Cao Cao "

Cao Cao tak membalas atas kata – kata Ophis selanjutnya, ia hanya memutar – mutar tombaknya dan pada akhirnya menghunuskan pucuk tombaknya yang telah terbuka ke depan.

SYUTT

BUAG

Bikou telah terpental bahkan sebelum bergerak, digantikan Cao – Cao yang telah menusuk perut Ophis dengan tombaknya. " Bersinarlah Tombak yang membunuh Tuhan ! "

Bersamaan dengan semakin dalamnya tombak itu menembus perut Ophis, cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan terpancar membuat Kuroka panik, beruntung Le Fay segera mengumamkan mantra yang membentuk kabut hitam pekat beracun untuk membendung cahaya suci tersebut. Hal itu pula memaksa para anggota Vali untuk menahan nafas.

Tak lama kemudian, cahaya itu memudar bersamaan dengan kabut hitam Le Fay.

Tombak suci masih menusuk perut Ophis, namun tak ada darah yang mengalir dari sana, bahkan tak ada raut kesakitan dari wajah Ophis.

" Seperti yang diharapkan dari Naga Tanpa Batas, bahkan dengan menggunakan setengah kekuatan God of Bibble yang tersegel dalam tombak suci ini tak dapat melukaimu "

Cao Cao mencabut perlahan tombaknya meninggalkan lubang menganga di perut Ophis yang dalam sedetik telah kembali seperti semula. Melihat itu, Cao Cao hanya menyeringai seraya mengetuk – ngetukkan tombak ke pundaknya, ia kembali pada anggotanya.

Ophis hanya diam, tak berniat membalas serangan Cao Cao. Hal itulah yang membuat Cao Cao berani mengambil resiko untuk menyerang eksistensi yang disebut sebagai yang terkuat di dunia ini, Ophis tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk bertarung terkecuali pada Great Red.

" Kerja bagus Le Fay " ujar Vali, memuji atas tindakan gadis itu yang membuat mereka tidak terluka karena cahaya suci dari tombak suci milik Cao Cao.

Cao Cao membuat ekspresi menantang " Vali Lucifer, bagaimana jika kita bertarung untuk memperebutkan Ophis ? "

Mendapat tantangan seperti itu membuat Vali menyeringai " Le Fay, kau dapat mengeluarkan segala peliharaan yang kau miliki, dan pastikan melepaskan limiter mereka, biarkan mereka mengamuk sepuasnya di sini "

" Ha'I Vali – sama " Le Fay mengeluarkan dua lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan seekor serigala perak dan sebuah raksasa batu. Kehadiran serigala perak itu sempat membuat para anggota Hero Faction tertegun begitu mengenal bahwa serigala itu adalah Fenrir, anak dari Loki yang dikabarkan telah berhasil ditangkap. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Fenrir dapat berakhir di tangan Le Fay.

Sementara itu, satu lagi peliharaan yang Le Fay miliki adalah raksasa batu yang bernama Gogmagog, sebuah senjata Olympus yang mereka temukan ketika berkelana di celah dimensi.

Terakhir, Kuroryuu mini yang menggeliat di samping telah bertransformasi menjadi bentuk seorang bocah laki – laki. Berbeda dengan wujud manusia ketika pertama kali berhadapan dengan Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Fenrir yang telah keluar mengaum kencang. Bersama dengan Gogmagog dan Kuroryuu, ketiga peliharaan Le Fay itu segera menyerang pasukan Cao Cao. Menanggapi hal tersebut, Leonardo membentuk ratusan makhluk anti- monster untuk menghadapi ketiga makhluk tersebut dibantu oleh anggota Hero Faction lain dan Grim Reaper yang dipinjamkan oleh Hades.

" Aku terkejut kau memelihara Fenrir, Le Fay " ucap Arthur yang masih tak habis pikir, serigala dengan taring pembunuh Tuhan itu dapat dijinakkan oleh adiknya.

" Sebenarnya Naruto – san lah yang terlebih dahulu berusaha menjinakkannya Nii – sama, aku hanya membantu Naruto – san sehingga Fenrir menjadi milik kami berdua. Cukup sulit jika kami sebelumnya tidak belajar cara menjinakkan monster dari Kiyome Abe – san dan keluarganya. "

" Ara ~ Sebenarnya, aku baru saja mendapat bahan untuk menggodamu Le Fay – chan tapi mengingat situasi kita sekarang … " Kuroka yang awalnya tersenyum menggoda berganti serius " Kita harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya "

Cao Cao menatap lekat pada kelima anggota Vali, " Kheh tak kusangka gadis itu sampai memiliki Fenrir. Keadaan kembali tak terduga, Georg kita percepat rencana untuk mengubah Ophis sesuai yang kita inginkan "

" Kau terlalu percaya diri Cao – Cao. Apa kau akan menggunakan 'Pemakan Naga' yang kau sebut kartu as mu itu ? Dugaanku sang ' Pemakan Naga ' ini adalah pemilik sacred gear atau kemampuan terspesialisasi membunuh naga atau bahkan Longinus baru "

Cao Cao mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, menyalahkan ucapan Vali.

" Dugaanmu salah Vali. ' Pemakan Naga' bukanlah ciptaan kami, ia adalah eksistensi yang diciptakan sendiri oleh God of Bibble "

" Apa kau yakin, Cao Cao ? " tanya Georg.

Dan anggukan kecil dari Cao Cao membuat Georg segera membuat lingkaran sihir raksasa di belakang tubuhnya. Guncangan keras segera menggetarkan daerah sekitar mereka, bahkan beberapa bangunan di sekitar mereka mulai runtuh.

Vali masih bersikap tenang, walaupun tubuhnya merinding merasakan tekanan dan hawa intimidasi dari lingkaran sihir raksasa di belakang Georg.

" **Hawa kehadiran ini ….. Hasrat begitu jahat yang ditujukan pada semua naga "**

Albion ikut bersuara dengan suara bergetar. Sang Kaisar Naga Putih ketakutan, menunjukkan betapa mengerikannya kartu As Cao Cao itu.

Kemudian bayangan besar mulai muncul pada lingkaran sihir tersebut, namun yang terlihat hanyalah kepala, sayap,tubuh dan sebuah salib.

Momen ketika tubuh itu terlihat jelas membuat setiap anggota Vali menahan nafas. Hanya dengan melihat penampilan sosok tersebut saja, mereka telah dapat membayangkan rasa sakit yang dialami sosok tersebut.

Albion yang pertama kali mengenalinya **" Makhluk ini … Tak kusangka kalian begitu ambisius hingga membawa makhluk ini. Apa kalian melepas segelnya di Cocytus ?! "** Suara Albion terdengar bergetar, bercampur antara kemarahan dan rasa takut.

Cao Cao dengan senyum bangganya maju selangkah " dikatakan sebagai racun God of Bibble, ada pula yang mengatakannya sebagai niat jahat dari God of Bibble. Makhluk terlarang yang membujuk manusia untuk memakan buah pengetahuan. Kejahatan pertama yang diadili God of Bibble dan masih terus berjalan hingga sekarang. Sambutlah, Samael ! Malaikat yang dikutuk oleh God of Bibble dan membenci naga dan ular. Yah … naga yang dalam sejarah telah dimusnahkan. "

" Begitu ya ? Lalu sekarang apa ? Kau ingin ia untuk memangsa Ophis " tanya Vali retoris.

" Tepat. " Cao Cao menunjuk ke Ophis, kemudian berteriak lantang " Samael ! Mangsa dia ! "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dengan lolongan kesakitan tersebut, sesuatu melesat cepat menuju Ophis. Begitu tim Vali tersadar, mereka hanya menemukan blok hitam yang telah menelan keberadaan Ophis. Blok itu terhubung dengan tentakel yang berasal dari lidah Samael. Bunyi yang dihasilkan dari blok itu persis seperti sedang menelan sesuatu.

Kesimpulannya hanya satu : Samael sedang menelan Ophis.

Mencapai kesimpulan tersebut, Vali yang bertujuan melindungi Ophis tentunya tak tinggal diam. Sayap putihnya menyembul dari punggungnya dan seketika apa yang berada di sekitarnya terbagi dua. Namun, Kemampuan **Half Dimension** itu tak memberi efek pada Samael.

Tak berhasil dengan kemampuan Albion, Vali menggunakan energy iblis nya untuk menciptakan serangan petir yang cukup kuat, namun serangan itu malah terserap oleh tentakel Samael.

" Kalau begitu … " Kuroka dan Le Fay yang melihat serangan langsung terhadap Samael gagal langsung berinisiatif menyerang sang pemanggil, Georg. Tangan mereka telah bersinar siap menembakkan serangan menuju Georg. Akan tetapi, belum sempat mencapai target, serangan itu terlebih dahulu musnah ditebas oleh rapier yang dipegang gadis pirang anggota Hero Faction.

Jeanne yang baru saja menepis serangan Le Fay dan Kuroka tersenyum menantang, mengajak mereka untuk bertarung di tempat lain. Tantangan tersebut tak dapat mereka tolak.

Bikou dan Arthur yang mencoba cara yang sama pun kini telah digiring oleh Heracles dan Siegrifierd untuk mencari arena lain menyisakan Vali, Cao Cao, Georg, dan Samael yang masih dalam proses menelan Ophis.

" Kalau begini terus … " Sebelum sempat mengambil keputusan, Vali dikejutkan oleh suara Albion dalam dirinya.

" **Vali, lebih baik segera menggunakan Juggernaut Drive … Ingat, informasi dari Naruto tentang kemampuan Balance Breakernya. Terlebih, aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada mata kanan nya. "**

" Aku mengerti, Albion. "

" _**Aku Seekor Naga yang akan – "**_

" Tak akan kubiarkan! " Cao Cao segera menyela dengan menarik cepat pembalut mata kanannya. Begitu Vali melihat iris perak Cao Cao tanpa sadar, gerakannyaterhenti.

" **Itu mata Medusa ! Walau tidak memiliki kemampuan aslinya, sepertinya itu mampu membuat lawan membatu beberapa saat "**

" Sial! Tak kusangka, ia masih menyimpan senjata lain ! " rutuk Vali yang hanya dapat menggerakkan bibirnya, walaupun harus susah payah.

" Maaf Vali Lucifer, Juggernaut Drive mu akan menghancurkan dimensi buatan ini seketika. Tapi, tenang saja, aku adalah orang yang adil. Sebagai balasan atas kecuranganku sekarang, aku akan memberi informasi tentang tujuan kami "

Cao Cao perlahan menghampiri Vali dengan mengetuk – ngetukkan tombak pada bahunya.

" Tujuan kami tak muluk – muluk. Kami, bangsa manusia hanya ingin bereksperimen, untuk mengetahui sejauh mana manusia dapat berlaga di dunia supranatural yang gila ini. Rencana ini dimulai karena kami lelah ditekan oleh Indra – sama, maka dari itu kami menguji idealisme Hero Faction tentang makhluk superior, ' Dapatkah manusia mengalahkan naga tanpa batas dan bahkan menjadikannya sebagai boneka ? ' "

Vali mengerti yang dimaksud Cao Cao, tak lebih Hero Faction hanya menginginkan Ophis untuk menjadi simbol atau mascot untuk menarik mereka – mereka yang memiliki kekuatan spesial atau bahkan sacred gear menarik untuk menjadi pasukan Hero Faction. Dan maksud mereka untuk mengubah Ophis adalah untuk menjadikan Ophis seperti yang mereka inginkan, bukan seperti sekarang yang tak bisa mereka prediksi jalan pikirannya.

" Licik juga kalian ! Siapa saja yang terlibat dalam eksperimen ini selain Hades ? "

" Shishishi, maaf saja aku tak dapat menyebutkan semuanya. Tapi, aku yakin kau dapat menduga dari bos baru Khaos Brigade yang sedang didesas – desus kan itu "

Mendengar itu, wajah Vali mengeras " Iblis tua itu … aku pasti akan membunuhnya ! "

Entah karena efek stun mata Cao Cao yang telah habis atau karena gejolak energy Vali di saat marah, Vali kembali dapat bergerak. Menyadari itu, Vali segera memasuki Balance Breakernya untuk memberikan serangan pada Cao Cao yang tak mungkin dapat menghindar saat ini.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sayang sekali, sebelum itu sempat terjadi, seiring dengan teriakan pilu Samael sebuah benda dengan cepat melesat menembus dada Vali hingga membuat armor balance breakernya rusak seutuhnya. Blok hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan terlihat sebuah tentakel yang terhubung dengan lidah Samael.

" Kerja bagus Georg. Aku serahkan pengendalian Samael padamu seutuhnya " ujar Cao Cao mengetahui serangan itu berkat ulah Georg.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Samael kembali meraung, dan seketika blok hitam yang menyelimuti Vali meledak. Akibatnya tubuh Vali dipenuhi oleh darah.

" Cough "

Vali jatuh tertelungkup di lantai, dengan darah yang mengenangi tubuhnya. Cao – Cao hanya menyeringai melihat kondisi Vali " Ternyata tidak sulit untuk menumbangkan seseorang yang disebut Gubernur Da – Tenshi sebagai Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa "

" Cao Cao, lebih baik kau menghabisi Vali sekarang ! " Georg berteriak menyampaikan sarannya.

" Kau benar Georg. Ia dan rivalnya, Sekiryuutei saat ini benar – benar meningkatkan kekuatan mereka secara irregular. Beruntung, aku dengar Sekiryuutei telah dibunuh oleh Wakil Ophis. Kau pasti kesepian setelah ditinggal oleh rivalmu, maka dari itu aku juga akan membuatmu menyusul Sekiryuutei "

Cao Cao meluruskan tombaknya pada batok kepala Vali. Ujung tombak tersebut terbuka, dan Cao – Cao dengan perlahan melepaskan tombaknya, membiarkannya jatuh untuk menembus kepala Vali.

Akan tetapi, sebelum itu sempat terjadi sebuah bunyi mekanik berdengung dari blok hitam yang menyelimuti Ophis.

 **Boost**

Cao Cao terkejut melihat tombaknya bergeser jauh hingga hanya menusuk lantai kosong.

Moment berkutnya, ribuan pedang tercipta di belakang Ophis yang masih terselimuti blok hitam, dan semua pedang itu meluncur cepat memutus tentakel di mulut Samael hingga melepaskan Ophis.

" Kau terlambat, Wakilku ! " ujar Ophis datar yang saat ini sedang digendong bridal style oleh seseorang yang terselimuti armor Sekiryuutei.

Sosok misterius akhirnya menampakkan diri dalam pertempuran, ia akan membawa pertempuran di Venesia menuju klimaks nya.

XoX

 **Rumania**

 **Tepes Castle**

Rizevim hanya dapat tertawa pahit begitu melihat dua tahanannya yang paling berbahaya saat ini berdiri di hadapannya dengan sikap santai.

" Ugyagyagya … bagaimana kalian dapat keluar dari tahanan tersebut, dan menemukan pak tua ini dalam ruangan pribadinya ? "

Sasuke menatap tajam Rizevim, tangannya terus berada pada katana nya, siap menarik benda tajam itu untuk memutus leher Rizevim jika melihat indikasi iblis tua gila itu ingin bertindak macam – macam.

" Kau pikir kami cukup bodoh untuk menjelaskan bagaimana spesifikasi kemampuan kami " Naruto membalas dengan senyum innocent.

" Kau akan menerima balasan atas perbuatanmu yang membuatku harus mendekam di tempat dingin itu hingga satu bulan lama nya, pak tua " Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke mengancam dengan katana yang terhunus ke depan.

" Well well … kalau begini – "

" Jangan macam – macam " rizevim hanya dapat menyeringai tipis begitu Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya, ia dapat merasakan Kusanagi yang digenggam Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari lehernya.

" Begitu rupanya, kalian dapat menemukanku disini karena kau pirang ! Kau pasti telah memasang aksara teleportmu pada tubuhku bukan ? "

Rizevim masih bersifat santai, sama sekali tak terperdaya oleh ancaman tersirat Sasuke.

Tatapan iblis tua itu kini menajam pada Naruto " Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dari iblis tua sepertiku bocah ? Aku tahu, kalian akan langsung membunuhku jika tak yang kalian inginkan dariku "

" Seperti yang diharapkan dari iblis tua penjilat sepertimu. Itu benar, aku menginginkan sebuah kerja sama "

" Apa ? "

" Ya, kerja sama. Aku telah mengetahui rencanamu mengenai Trihexa, dan aku menawarkan kerja sama. "

" Uhm, ini menarik. Murid dari Ajuka – kun yang cinta perdamaian malah menawarkan kerja sama pada pemimpin organisasi yang menginginkan kekacauan " Rizevim terkekeh sarkatis. Setelah selesai dengan kekehannya, Rizevim menatap Naruto " Bisa kau jelaskan makna kerja sama ini ? "

" Kau membangkitkan Trihexa untukku, dan aku akan memberimu perlindungan selama prosesnya. Bagaimana ? cukup adil bukan ? " tanya Naruto masih dengan senyum innocentnya.

" Adil palamu ?! " Hardik Rizevim " Aku yakin kau sama sekali tak mengerti begitu alotnya proses untuk membangkitkan bintang pengkiamat itu, kau hanya ingin memanfaatkanku bukan ?! "

Naruto nyengir tak berdosa " Bukankah kau juga sering melakukan itu pada orang lain, oh iblis tua yang licik ? "

Rizevim melototkan matanya, kemudian iblis tua itu itu tertawa terbahak – bahak. " Aku suka sikap licikmu bocah ! Sungguh mengingatkanku atas masa mudaku dulu. Baiklah, aku juga tak memiliki pilihan lain. Mengenai perlindungan itu, apa kau bermaksud bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade ? "

" Tentu saja tidak tua bangka. Organisasi teroris konyolmu itu suatu saat akan kuhancurkan ! Tenang saja, aku pria yang selalu menepati janjiku, perlindungan yang kuberikan tak akan pernah kau sesali "

Dengan itu, Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Mereka muncul kembali dalam lingkaran sihir Uzumaki di lantai Kastil Carmillia, dimana Ratu Carmillia dan Elmenhide telah menunggu mereka.

Naruto yang pertama berjalan menghampiri dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

" Misi infiltrasi kami berhasil, meskipun harus merelakan kami mendekam di tahanan mereka selama sebulan. "

" Aku masih tak menyangka kau benar – benar akan menggunakan taktik ini Naruto – kun " Ratu Carmillia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Taktik yang ia sebutkan merupakan rancangan Naruto dan Sasuke dimana mereka akan sengaja tertangkap oleh pihak Vampire Tepes, dan membiarkan mereka menjadi tahanan. Setelah diyakini keduanya tak dapat bergerak, Naruto akan menyebarkan kabut emasnya ke seluruh istana secara hati – hati, sehari ia hanya dapat menyebarkannya per 100 m2. Hal itu lah yang membuatnya membutuhkan waktu hingga 1 bulan untuk menyebarkan seluruh kabut emasnya ke sekeliling istana Tepes. Kabut emas yang membuatnya dapat menjadi pengguna sensorik terbaik di dunia.

" Sebelum kemari, kami telah menemukan ruang dimana Valerie diisolasi. Namun, kami tak dapat masuk, penjagaan di sana sangat ketat. Dan lagi, Rizevim Livan Lucifer benar – benar berada di sana membuat kami para pemegang Sacred Gear sangat dirugikan " Sasuke menambahkan informasinya.

" Setelah ini, pihak Tepes pasti akan memaksa Gasper untuk kembali karena pihak iblis dipandang telah menyelewengkan kontrak dengan kaburnya kami berdua. "

" – Dan momentum itu dapat dimanfaatkan pihak Carmillia untuk masuk wilayah Tepes, dan mengakhiri konflik antar dua ras Vampire selama ini " Ratu Carmillia melanjutkan ucapan Naruto atas rencana mereka. Elmenhide yang mendengar betapa mulusnya rencana mereka berjalan hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

Naruto mengangguk tipis, ia dan Sasuke telah duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Ratu Carmillia. Elmenhide pun telah menyajikan pada mereka semangkuk sphagetti dan secangkir kopi hangat.

" Untuk sekarang, kita hanya dapat menunggu " Ratu Carmillia tersenyum tipis.

 **TBC**

Untuk pertanyaan review sebelum – sebelumnya, saya tak bisa jawab semuanya. Dan misteri – misteri dari awal cerita sudah mulai saya tampilkan di sini, bagaimana Naruto mengetahui sosok yang dikutuk itu, dan jika anda lebih jeli membaca chap – chap sebelumnya, saya yakin reader dapat menduga apa kaitan antara Ayah Naruto dengan sosok terkutuk tersebut. Arc Ophis masih sama seperti arc lainnya hanya terdiri atas 3 chap, maka dari itu banyak kejadian yang kuskip. Adegan terakhir ini juga akan menjadi prolog bagi Arc Rumania setelah arc Ophis. Selesai dari Rumana, maka Arc Rating Game yang saya perkirakan sekitar 5 – 6 Chap, tergantung pada mood. Untuk keterlambatan update, saya hanya memohon maaf karena ada kesibukan di dunia nyata. Fic – fic lain akan diangsur update nya. Dan terkhusus Longinus Balancer, fic saya yang paling lawas kemungkinan akan update pada bulan Juli, menunggu Longinus 14 Th sampai pada bagian yang hampir sama dengan Longinus Balancer

Oh iya, ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat saya tertarik yakni yang mempertanyakan kenapa Naruto lebih ngandalin Longinus nya dibanding Kankara Formula. Begini, Kankara Formula itu belum Naruto kuasai sesempurna Ajuka, setiap penggunaannya menghabiskan maksimal ¼ dari energinya. Dan lagi, Naruto selalu menggunakan Kankara Formula pada lawan yang ia pikir cukup lemah, yang tidak perlu membuatnya bertarung serius ataupun pada serangan – serangan terakhir.

Berikut Cuplikan untuk chap depan :

" _**Siapa sangka kita akan bertarung dengan Wakil Ophis ?! " Cao Cao hanya dapat berteriak menyampaikan rasa frustasinya.**_

" _**Serang dia dengan Samael selagi ia masih menggunakan Boosted Gear Georg ! "**_

" _**Sayang sekali, tidak ada roh Ddraig dalam Boosted Gear ini sehingga membuat racun Samael tak berpengaruh bagiku ! "**_

 _ **.**_

" _**Samael dibebaskan dari Cocytus! " Georg berteriak tak percaya. Keadaan di arena semakin tak menentu.**_

" _**Sial ! Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tak akan mampu untuk melindungi siapapun ! " rutuk Vali**_

" _**Naruto – san ! " teriak Le Fay tak percaya.**_

" _**Yo, kita bertemu kembali dan kulihat koleksi Longinusmu jauh bertambah "**_

" _**Uzumaki Naruto ! Kali ini Declare of War akan jatuh padaku !"**_

" _**Tugasmu sudah selesai Zetsu atau harus kupanggil Innovate Clear. Aku akan mengumpulkan Longinus yang tersisa "**_

 **Chapter 25 :** _ **Ophis, the Lonely Dragon ( Hero Faction Downfall and Naruto Cames to Rescue )**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

" _Kau terlambat, Wakilku ! " ujar Ophis datar yang saat ini sedang digendong bridal style oleh seseorang yang terselimuti armor Sekiryuutei._

 _Sosok misterius akhirnya menampakkan diri dalam pertempuran, ia akan membawa pertempuran di Venesia menuju klimaks nya._

 **.**

 **Chapter 25 :** _ **Ophis, the Lonely Dragon ( Hero Faction Downfall and Naruto Cames to Rescue )**_

Ketegangan masih terus berlanjut begitu sosok misterius yang biasa disapa sebagai wakil Ophis itu menurunkan Ophis dengan perlahan. Armor merah Sekiryuutei nya mengkilat diterpa cahaya bulan, dalam sekejap suasana di dimensi itu berganti menjadi malam. Cao – Cao menatap pada Georg hanya menemukan pemilik **Dimension Lost** yang membuat dimensi ini menggeleng pelan, jawabannya telah pasti.

" Suasana malam lebih menengangkan untuk bertarung, benar kan Cao Cao?!" sosok misterius itu memulai dengan perlahan. Hanya dengan fenomena singkat saja, ia menunjukkan bagaimana penguasaannya terhadap Longinus yang ia duplikat.

" Kita telah setuju, bahwa kami Hero Faction akan menangani Ophis. Mengapa kau menganggunya ? "

Cao Cao mencoba bernegosiasi, ia masih belum yakin dapat mengalahkan sosok wakil ini. Terlebih,ia telah ceroboh dengan membiarkan sosok misterius ini menduplikat Longinus yang berada di kelompok mereka. Jika dijumlahkan dengan kemungkinan sosok ini memiliki 8 Longinus, yakni **True Longinus, Dimension Lost, Telos Karma, Annihilation Maker, Regulus Nemea, Incrinate Anthem, Innovate Clear, Boosted Gear**.

Bukannya takut, Cao Cao hanya bersikap rasional. Rencananya setelah berhasil menyegel separuh atau bahkan tiga perempat kekuatan Ophis. Ia akan menggunakannya untuk membunuh orang ini, eksistensi dan kemampuannya begitu berbahaya dan lagi sosoknya yang begitu misterius membuat ia termasuk dalam daftar teratas untuk segera dihabisi

" Aku tak se naïf itu untuk percaya pada kalian. Mengenai perjanjian itu, aku sepakat karena tidak ingin perhatian dunia tertarik padaku. "

Cao Cao mengerti maksudnya. Tidak seperti Hero Faction, sosok misterius ini tidak begitu dikenal dalam ranah supranatural. Hanya petinggi – petinggi mitologi dan orang – orang penting yang mengenalnya sebagai wakil Ophis. Jika terdengar kabar, bahwa sosok semisterius itu pergi untuk menyelamatkan Ophis, akan memancing hal yang tidak menyenangkan dari mitologi besar yang berprasangka buruk padanya.

" Jadi, hasil akhirnya telah jelas. Kita akan bertarung " ujar sosok tersebut. Permata hijau di sarung tangan merahnya menyala terang, mendengungkan **Boost** berkali - kali

" Serang dia dengan Samael selagi ia masih menggunakan Boosted Gear, Georg ! " Cao Cao meneriakkan perintahnya kepada Georg dengan lantang. Tanpa adanya jeda waktu, sulur hitam Samael segera melesat menuju sosok itu.

 **Boost**

Sulur itu bergeser perlahan, memanjang hingga akhirnya hanya tertanam pada dinding yang jauh di belakang mereka. Sulur hitam besar itu tak berhenti di sana, bagian yang berada dekat dengan sosok itu menumbuhkan beberapa sulur kecil yang mengancam untuk menjerat pemuda itu.

Namun, sekali lagi

 **Boost**

Sulur – sulur kecil itu berbelok, tak satupun mengenai sosok tersebut.

" Georg, kepung dari dua arah ! Tak seperti pengguna aslinya, ia benar – benar dapat menggunakan Boosted Gear hingga tak hanya menggunakan kemampuan Boost untuk menambahkan kekuatan tapi juga untuk menambah vector dari serangan. "

" begitu ya ! " Georg mengikuti intruksi Cao – Cao. Sulur – sulur kecil itu menumbuhkan sulur – sulur lain nya yang menjalin satu sama lain hingga berbentuk seperti jaring laba – laba yang begitu padat.

 **GLUP**

Suara khas menelan terdengar begitu sulur itu berhasil memerangkap ia yang dipanggil Wakil Ophis. Sebelum Georg dan Cao Cao dapat bernafas lega, mereka dikejutkan dengan api ungu yang dengan cepat membakar sulur – sulur tersebut.

" **Membaralah Incrinate Anthem ! Bakar semua kejahatan di dunia ini ! "** teriak sosok itu lantang, hingga akhirnya sosoknya memperlihatkan dirinya kembali dimana api ungu menyelimuti armornya yang masih utuh. Setelah bebas dari sulur – sulur Samael, sosok misterius ini menatap Cao Cao dengan mata armor hijaunya yang bercahaya. Mengabaikan Samael yang meraung – raung karena api keunguan terus membakar sulurnya. Untuk menghentikan api tersebut, Georg terpaksa membuat Samael menarik semua sulur gelapnya sehingga Vali yang semula terperangkap kini baring terlentang, ia dalam keadaan sekarat.

" Sayang sekali, tidak ada roh Ddraig dalam Boosted Gear ini sehingga membuat racun Samael tak berpengaruh bagiku ! "

" Kalau begitu … " Cao Cao menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, dan dalam sekejap ia berada di depan sosok tersebut dengan tombak emasnya yang siap menembus armor merah tebal tersebut.

TRANG

Sayang sekali, usaha Cao Cao kembali gagal karena telah sosok itu telah mengantisipasi gerakan itu dengan memodifikasi cakar dari gauntlet itu menjadi tombak suci True Longinus.

" Keparat ! " rutuk Cao Cao menyadari sosok itu menggunakan duplikat longinusnya.

" Siapa sangka kita akan bertarung dengan Wakil Ophis ?! " Cao Cao hanya dapat berteriak menyampaikan rasa frustasinya.

 **Balance Break : Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine**

Tombak di tangan Cao Cao dengan cepat mengurai dengan cepat membentuk 7 mustika yang berbentuk bola. Salah satu mustika dengan cepat membentuk sebuah tombak kembali di tangan Cao Cao dan hanya dengan menambah sedikit tekanan, duplikat True Longinus milik sosok tersebut hancur berantakan.

Sekali lagi, sosok itu berhasil menghindar dengan menteleport Cao Cao ke samping Georg. Di belakang tubuhnya terdapat 7 bola yang persis seperti milik Cao Cao.

" Kau ternyata dapat menggunakan **Balance Break** juga, bahkan menggunakan **Atsusa Ratana** " ujar Cao Cao dengan suara menggeram. **Atsusa Ratana** merupakan kekuatan yang memungkinkan pengguna **True Longinus** untuk menteleport seseorang atau penggunanya sendiri. Sedangkan serangan yang ia berikan tadi merupakan **Chatsuka Ratana,** kekuatan yang mampu merusak segala jenis senjata.

" Bagaimana Cao Cao ? Aku tidak dapat menahan Samael lebih lama lagi … " Georg yang telah berhasil memadamkan api **Incrinate Anthem** bertanya dengan tubuh berkeringat, di belakangnya lingkaran sihir emas yang membawa sebagian besar tubuh Samael yang tersegel di dasar Cocytus berkedut – kedut, karena mana yang membuat lingkaran sihir tersebut mulai berkurang.

" Berikan aku waktu 10 menit untuk mengalahkan orang ini "

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu dengan ini " Dari ketiadaan, sebuah buku tebal muncul di tangan Georg, pada bagian pembatasnya terdapat sebuah rantai raksasa yang mengalungkan dirinya pada leher Georg.

Itu adalah Grimoire Georg. Untuk menyalurkan sihirnya, seorang penyihir biasanya memiliki tiga metode, yakni menggunakan tongkat, grimoire atau bahkan tubuhnya sendiri jika telah memiliki penguasaan yang tinggi.

Sebagai keturunan dari Johann Georg Frause, manusia yang membuat sebuah kontrak dengan iblis legendaries, Mephisto Pheles, ia memiliki bakat akan sihir yang luar biasa. Dalam usia mudanya, ia telah menguasai **Norse Magic, Demonic Spells, Fallen Angel Spells, Black Magic, White Magic, Fairy Magic, Dragon Gate Magic Circle,** dan **Fire Spells.** Semua pengetahuannya akan sihir tersebut tercatat dalam grimoire miliknya.

 **Fire Spells : Leol Zenith**

10 kobaran api membesar di sekitar Georg mengambil bentuk seekor singa jantan yang tengah mengeram. Ke sepuluh singa api tersebut serentak membuka mulut mereka menghembuskan nafas api yang luar biasa panas dan semuanya menuju sosok tersebut.

Melihat 10 kobaran api yang pastinya dapat membakarnya hidup-hidup tak membuat sosok tersebut gentar. Dengan mengayunkan tangannya sekali ke bawah, sebuah dinding api keunguan terbentuk tak jauh di depan sosok tersebut menghalangi kobaran api yang berada dalam jalurnya.

" Aku masih belum selesai " teriak Georg, Grimoire di tangannya bergerak sendiri membuka lembaran – lembaran lain.

 **Fairy Magic : Water Breath**

3 pusaran air muncul di hadapan Georg mengantarkan sebuah pusaran air raksasa yang bergerak menuju dengan arah yang berbeda, satu menyerang dari depan, sementara dua lainnya menyebar ke kanan dan kiri.

Baru ingin membuat pertahanan lainnya, sosok itu terkejut ketika menemukan tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak, melirik ke samping Georg ia menemukan mata Cao – Cao yang berwarna keperakan sedikit mengkilat.

' Mata dari Medusa huh ?! '

" Begitu ternyata permainan kalian … Georg menyerang, dan Cao-Cao menghentikan gerakanku. Namun sayang, aku dapat menggunakan **Inovate Clear** ku hanya dengan pikiran "

Seakan membuktikan kata-katanya, empat buah pilar besi segera berdiri di sekitarnya, keduanya dengan cepat melebar membentuk sebuah kubus yang melindungi sosok itu.

Brrzz

Suara desiran air yang berada di bawah kakinya membuat sosok itu mengernyit, dan ia tak dapat berbuat apa – apa begitu pusaran air yang muncul dari bawah kakinya menghantam tubuhnya keras hingga melubangi kubus besinya.

' Dia mengatur agar satu pusaran datang dari bawah tanah ?! ' batin sosok tersebut tak percaya.

" Kemudian, ini serangan penutupnya. Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu Cao Cao " bisik Cao Cao, membuka lembaran lain dari Grimoirenya.

 **Norse Magic : Lightning Garden**

Tanpa adanya lingkaran sihir maupun awan hitam, sebuah badai petir terjadi di sekitar sosok tersebut yang telah tergenang akibat serangan air sebelumnya. Badai itu terus menyambarkan petir, layaknya serangan milik Indra, walaupun tenaganya masih jauh dibandingkan dewa tersebut.

Ophis yang berada di daerah serangan tersebut hanya membentuk kekkai untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, tak mempedulikan wakilnya yang terkena serangan telak.

Menggunakan **Atsusa Ratana** , Cao Cao menteleport dirinya menuju sosok misterius yang sedang dalam keadaan buruk, armor tebalnya terbuat dari besi yang merupakan konduktor bagi listrik. Dan lagi di tambah dengan air yang membasahinya, telah jelas serangan petir sebelumnya berdampak banyak padanya.

" Kau tamat ! "

Kuncup pada tombak **True Longinus** terbuka lebar menghantarkan energy suci yang begitu besar dan tombak itu berhasil menembus tubuh sosok tersebut tepat di jantungnya.

' Aku menang ! ' batin Cao Cao tersenyum lebar.

" Kombinasi yang bagus " Cao Cao dan Georg melebarkan mata mereka mendengar suara tersebut datang dari belakang Georg. Sosok tersebut, kini telah berada di belakang Georg dengan telapak tangan terbuka pada tengkuk magician itu. Sosok yang ditusuk oleh Cao Cao mengeluarkan cahaya terang sebelum akhirnya bertransformasi menjadi orbs bulat yang bergerak cepat menuju sekitar sosok tersebut.

" Untuk sekarang, aku akan mengambil Samael "

Lingkaran sihir Samael segera dilingkupi oleh kabut perak, dan dalam sekejap keberadaan Samael tak dapat dirasakan lagi.

" Samael dibebaskan dari Cocytus! " Georg berteriak tak percaya. Keadaan di arena semakin tak menentu. Kemudian, sosok tersebut menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada tengkuk Georg, mengantarkan Magician itu kepada kegelapan seketika.

" Brengsek ! " umpat Cao Cao melihat hasil jerih payahnya bernegosiasi dengan Hades dan Indra tak menghasilkan apa – apa. Ditambah lagi, salah satu bawahannya yang dapat diandalkan, telah tumbang terlebih dahulu.

" Wakilku, sembuhkan naga putih itu. " Ophis menunjuk Vali yang walaupun dalam keadaan sekarat, dengan tubuh yang dilumuri darah masih mencoba untuk berdiri.

" Sial ! Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tak akan mampu untuk melindungi siapapun ! " rutuk Vali

" Dia naga yang baik " tambah Ophis. Sosok itu hanya mengangguk, dan sekejap ia berada di depan Vali.

" … " Ophis dan Cao Cao hanya diam melihat bagaimana sosok itu hanya menyentuh sebentar permata keunguan yang terlepas dari armor putih Hakuryuukou. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati Cao Cao, sama sekali tak melakukan sesuatu terhadap Vali.

" Aku sudah tak perlu mendengarkan perintahmu lagi Ophis ! " ujar sosok itu datar. Perlahan topeng wajahnya terbuka menampilkan sebuah sosok yang asing bagi Cao-Cao. Kulit wajahnya terbagi rata menjadi dua, sebelah kiri segelap malam, sedangkan kanan begitu pucat layaknya mayat. Rambutnya jabrik berwarna hijau, matanya bulat berwarna kuning yang memberikan tatapan lurus.

" Untuk kalian Hero Faction, selama Ophis menghilang aku membantu Rizevim mengambil keputusan dan keputusan pada rapat terakhir kami adalah membinasakan Hero Faction karena telah mengingkari kehendak dari Khaos Brigade "

Kabut tipis muncul di sekitar Cao Cao, dan kemudian 3 tubuh milik Siegrified, Heracles, dan Jeanne muncul di sana dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. " Bagaimana mungkin ?! " pekik Cao Cao tak percaya.

Namun, belum sempat untuk memikirkan lebih jauh, pemimpin Hero Faction itu tersentak begitu merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang begitu mengerikan. Pupilnya melebar begitu menyadari bahwa tekanan itu berasal dari Ophis yang telah dipenuhi aura gelap.

" **Dragon Beam !"**

Cao Cao tak sempat berbuat apa – apa ketika berhadapan dengan muntahan energi padat dari naga tanpa batas. Begitu energy penghancur itu menyentuhnya, itu menjadi akhir dari Cao Cao.

Atau itulah yang ia pikirkan.

 **PRANG!**

Cao Cao tersentak begitu merasakan dunianya seperti runtuh seketika, pupil matanya masih melebar, dan ia masih dapat melihat wajah asli dari sosok misterius tersebut yang kini tersenyum licik padanya.

DUG

Tanpa sadar, Cao Cao jatuh terduduk dengan air liur yang mengalir perlahan dari mulutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sosok itu tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana korban dari ilusinya. Yap, semua yang disaksikan Cao Cao sebelumnya merupakan ilusi semata.

" Sejak kapan kau memasukkannya ke dalam ilusi ? " tanya Ophis dengan nada bosan.

" Tentu saja setelah aku memperlihatkan wajah ini. " jawab sosok itu ringan. Ia menatap Ophis lurus " Aku tak main – main ketika mengatakan bahwa aku tak perlu lagi menuruti perintahmu, Ophis ! "

Ophis menghela nafas pelan " Kalau begitu, selamat ! Kau terjebak " Sebuah benda berkilauan melayang cepat dari tubuh Ophis. Sosok itu memicingkan matanya untuk menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah sebilah kunai yang bercabang tiga.

Dan,kemudian sebuah kilat kuning terlihat menjatuhkan seseorang yang mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai. Sosok itu tercengang dengan pemandangan pemuda yang baru saja tiba tersebut, namun hanya sebentar karena berikutnya ia menampilkan senyum lebar yang terkesan physco

" UZUMAKI NARUTO ! " teriaknya bersemangat

" Yo, kita bertemu kembali dan kulihat koleksi Longinusmu jauh bertambah " Naruto dengan jubah Uzumaki nya yang berkibar di belakang menyapa balik.

" Uzumaki Naruto ! Kali ini Declare of War akan jatuh padaku !" sosok itu menyeringai lebar

" Tugasmu sudah selesai Zetsu atau harus kupanggil Innovate Clear. Aku akan mengumpulkan Longinus yang tersisa " Pupil sosok yang kini diketahui sebagai Zetsu itu melebar, mulutnya sudah mulai membuka untuk bertanya darimana Naruto mengetahui namanya, namun segera ia batalkan ketika mengulang kembali kata – kata Ophis

" _**Kalau begitu, selamat ! Kau terjebak "**_

' Mereka telah merencanakan ini ! ' batin Zetsu

" Kuyakin, kami tak perlu menjelaskan segala sesuatu lagi bukan ? Namun, sebelum aku benar – benar membunuhmu. Aku harus menyapa kekasihku terlebih dahulu " Naruto dengan santai berbalik, di mana terlihat Le Fay terbang ke arahnya menggunakan sapu terbangnya. Begitu mengetahui Naruto melihatnya, pupil Le Fay melebar

" Naruto – san ! " teriak Le Fay tak percaya.

"Tch, penganggu ! " decak Zetsu, namun ia tak berbuat apa – apa. Ia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama seakan memberi waktu bagi Naruto dan Le Fay untuk bertukar sapa.

" Tadi, Uchiha – san tiba – tiba datang membantu pertarungan kami. Ia bilang Naruto – san ingin bertemu denganku. Ja – jadi … " Le Fay sedikit tergagap menjelaskannya, karena ia tak terlalu mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini.

" Tenanglah Le Fay. Aku yang mengirim Sasuke – teme untuk kemari membantu kalian. " balas Naruto, menangkap kedua bahu kecil Le Fay. " Nah, sekarang bisa kau rawat sebentar Vali. Ia sudah kupindahkan agar lebih dekat dengan Ophis. Segila apapun pertarungan kami nanti, Ophis akan melindungi kalian "

" Jangan membuatku terdengar sebagai babysitter dari dua orang itu " sela Ophis

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Namun kekehannya terhenti begitu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya, semburat merah menjalar pada pipinya menyadari Le Fay mencium pipinya. " Anggap saja sebagai jimat keberuntungan " ujar Le Fay menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Dengan tepukan lembut pada pundaknya, Le Fay telah duduk di samping Ophis dan tubuh Vali yang tengah sekarat.

Naruto kembali memandang Zetsu yang balik menatap dengan pandangan bosan.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu " ujar Naruto, dan Zetsu mengangguk. Mereka serentak melompat mundur dengan memasang sikap waspada masing – masing. Aura emas mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto sedangkan Zetsu kini bagian armor dari Sekiryuuteinya mulai merombak diri.

" mari kita mulai ! " teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

XoX

 **The Shining Golden Fox God Ray**

Mode ini merupakan salah satu bentuk terkuat yang sampai saat ini Naruto kembangkan. Ia memadukan kemampuan Longinus **Declare of War** dan **Regulus Nemea** nya dengan senjutsu yang ia pelajari dari bangsa istrinya, youkai. Aura emas menyelimuti wujudnya yang kini serupa dengan youkai Kyuubi. 9 ekor emasnya melambai – lambai, matanya terlihat sedikit terang, jubahnya emasnya kini hanya sebatas dada dengan rajutan kepala singa jantan di bagian depan pundak, cakar – cakar tajam juga tumbuh pada masing – masing tangannya. Dengan mode ini, ia mampu mengalahkan Loki dengan mudah. Sebuah mode yang dapat membuat Serafall dan Ajuka bersamaan mengeluarkan True Form mereka. Prodigy, sebuah gelar yang benar – benar pantas dipegang Naruto atas pencapaiannya selama ini.

Zetsu mengetahui betul untuk menduplikat semua longinus, hambatan terbesarnya adalah pemuda di depannya ini. Setahun yang lalu, ia telah gagal menduplikat Longinus Naruto dan bahkan dipermalukan hingga menjadi abdi Ophis. Namun tak masalah baginya, berpura – pura selama setahun mengabdi pada Ophis untuk menambah koleksi Longinusnya. Ophis yang datang memungutnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun meminta belas kasihan pada dewi naga itu, jadi tak ada rasa sungkan ataupun penyesalan ketika ia akan bertindak di luar kehendak Ophis.

Penampilan Zetsu saat ini, terlihat cukup rumit. Lengan kirinya diselimuti armor merah Sekiryuutei sementara armor lengan kanannya berwarna putih dengan permata keunguan seperti boosted gear pada kepalan tangannya. Armor bagian dada dihiasi oleh kepala singa jantan emas, bagian punggungnya terdapat api keunguan yang membentuk lingkaran. Terakhir, wujudnya seakan dikelilingi oleh kabut tipis. Benar – benar pengkombinasian Longinus yang sempurna.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, dan dengan aba-aba yang tak jelas keduanya melesat menuju satu sama lain. Zetsu mengambil ancang – ancang untuk tangan kanannya memukul. Tangan kanannya yang memiliki kemampuan Longinus **Divine Dividing** merupakan pilihan yang cocok menurutnya untuk memulai pertempuran ini, jika Naruto tersentuh, ia akan leluasa untuk membagi kekuatan pemuda tersebut. Ia tak perlu takut kelebihan batas, sebab ia memang energy itu dapat disalurkan pada longinus – longinus lain yang memiliki kemampuan ofensif tinggi.

' **Divine Dividing** huh ?' batin Naruto berspekulasi setelah melihat Zetsu memundurkan lengan kanannya untuk memberikan ayunan pukulan yang keras nantinya.

" Habis kau ! " seru Zetsu melancarkan pukulannya, tenaganya tidak main – main, pukulan itu menghantarkan tekanan angin yang membuat beberapa reruntuhan di sana terhembus. Namun, serangan itu hanya menembus Naruto.

Setelah Naruto benar – benar menembusnya, Zetsu menoleh " Kemampuan ruangmu benar – benar merepotkan, namun kau ceroboh … kini aku telah menduplikat Longinusmu ! "

" Kalau begitu tunjukkan ! " balas Naruto dengan senyum menantang.

Mereka kembali melesat menuju satu sama lain, melihat bagaimana Naruto akan menggunakan kemampuan ruang untuk menembusnya lagi, Zetsu segera bersiap untuk melaksanakan hal yang sama, namun …

Naruto tetap menembusnya.

Zetsu terperangah, ia tak mengerti. Seharusnya, Naruto tidak dapat menembusnya tadi.

Naruto memanfaatkan celah tersebut untuk membentuk ratusan kunainya yang dilontarkan bersamaan.

Zetsu mulanya diam mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk membiarkan kunai – kunai itu menembusnya, namun refleksnya segera menyadari bahwa hal itu tak akan terjadi hingga ia melepaskan api keunguan di punggungnya untuk membakar habis semua kunai Naruto. Jika dibiarkan, Naruto dapat dengan mudah berteleport dan itu akan membuatnya kewalahan.

' Aku masih tak mengerti … mengapa mendadak aku tak mampu menduplikat longinusnya ! '

Naruto mendekati Zetsu dengan cepat,dalam waktu sekejap masing – masing tangannya telah mengenggam pedang. Tangan kanannya memegang Longinus **Canis Lykaon** sedangkan pedang peninggalan ayahnya berada di tangan kiri. Begitu berada dalam jarak tebasannya, Naruto segera mengayunkan **Canis Lykaon** dengan kekuatan penuh mengantarkan sebuah energi kegelapan.

Niatnya, Zetsu hendak melawan serangan tersebut dengan melakukan serangan yang sama. Namun, sekali lagi ia tidak dapat menduplikat longinus tersebut. Sehingga terpaksa mengeluarkan **True Longinus** dari soket gauntlet **Boosted Gear** nya.

Kedua energy suci dan gelap itu bertabrakan di udara, saling menghancurkan satu sama lain hingga tak bersisa sama sekali. Dari sana Naruto segera menyerang dengan gerakan cepat. **Canis Lykaon** nya menebas horizontal hendak memutus leher Zetsu namun masih dapat ia tahan menggunakan **True Longinus** nya.

 **Boost**

' Kena kau ! ' batin Zetsu.

Dengan tambahan kekuatan tersebut, **True Longinus** segera mengeluarkan energy suci yang begitu besar hingga membuat Naruto yang notabene iblis terpaksa melompat jauh ke belakang jika tak ingin terluka parah karena energy tersebut.

 **True Longinus Balance Break : Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine**

" Ia tetap dapat menggunakan Balance Break walaupun dalam keadaan bergabung huh … menarik ! " bisik Naruto mengayun – ayunkan **Canis Lykaon** nya untuk mengantarkan serangan – serangan energy gelap untuk menghancurkan energy suci dari **True Longinus.**

' Aku harus menghindar dari kemampuan **Chatsuka Ratana** , yang katanya mampu menghancurkan segala senjata, yah walaupun kemampuan itu belum pernah dilancarkan pada longinus. ' batin Naruto melihat sekarang, 6 bola – bola putih berada di sekitar Zetsu.

Sedangkan tombaknya masih tetap utuh di soket **Boosted Gear.**

' Apakah itu **Chatsuka Ratana**?! ' Naruto mulai berspekulasi.

 **Boost : Speed**

Zetsu dalam sekejap telah memangkas jaraknya dengan Naruto. **True Longinus** nya melaju dengan cepat hendak menusuk dada lawan.

Trang

Naruto berhasil menghalaunya menggunakan pedang peninggalan ayahnya. Zetsu tidak terlalu peduli, ia melancarkan serangan berikutnya menggunakan lengan kirinya. Sekali lagi, Naruto menahannya menggunakan **Canis Lykaon** posisi Naruto jadi menyilang saat ini. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Naruto mencoba memberikan sapuan pada tungkai Zetsu untuk memberi jarak.

 **Penetrate**

Naruto melebarkan matanya, mendengar bunyi mekanik tersebut. **Penetrate** merupakan salah satu kemampuan Boosted Gear yang membuat penggunanya mampu menembus pertahanan apapun.

Zetsu tersenyum kemenangan, berpikir ia akan dapat melukai Naruto pertama kali.

Betapa salahnya pikirannya kesekian kalinya, ia berakhir hanya menembus tubuh Naruto.

" Ya, Penetrate memang dapat menembus segala pertahanan namun, tak ada gunanya jika aku memmindahkan tubuhku ke dimensi lain bukan ?! " ujar Naruto menjawab kebingungan Zetsu.

" Kali ini, aku akan menyerang. Bersiaplah Zetsu ! " Naruto mengadahkan tangannya, pusaran energy mulai terbentuk di sana, bersamaan pula dengan 9 ekor lainnya. Semuanya membesar dalam tempo yang bersamaan hingga menjadi sebesar bola sepak.

Dalam satu kedipan, Naruto telah berada di samping kanan Zetsu. 9 Ekornya yang terlebih dahulu meghancurkan ke Sembilan pusaran energy itu melancarkan sebuah terpaan angin luar biasa, namun semua terpaan angin itu seolah terhapus oleh keberadaan kabut tipis di sekitar Zetsu.

' **Dimension Lost** sebagai pertahanan seperti yang kuduga ! ' batin Naruto.

Naruto tak menyerah, ia masih memiliki **Rasengan** di tangannya. Berbeda dengan 9 lainnya, Naruto melesatkan serangan itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Zetsu melompat ke kiri, secara refleks menyilangkan tangan kirinya ke depan dada untuk mempertahankan diri.

 **Divide**

Naruto meringis begitu melihat serangannya mulai menciut karena teknik Hakuryuukou tersebut. Dengan ukurannya yang hanya sebesar bola kasti Naruto tetap melesatkan serangannya yng mendarat pada lengan kiri Zetsu memaksa Zetsu untuk terseret mundur hingga beberapa meter.

 **[ Multiple Clone ] : Activation**

Dari ketiadaan, 9 klon Naruto muncul di sekitar Naruto.

Mereka semua berpenampilan layaknya Naruto biasa tanpa adanya mode **Shining Golden Fox God Ray.** Mereka semua membawa masing – masing satu kunai.

" 9 sosok dirimu tak berarti apa – apa di depan longinus – longinus ini ! " teriak Zetsu.

Dari dalam tanah, duri – duri besi tumbuh dan meninggi hendak menusuk Naruto beserta seluruh klon nya. Ketanggapan Naruto membuat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjadi korban. Mereka semua kini berdiri santai di puncak lancip dari duri tersebut.

' Dia benar – benar dapat menggunakan seluruh Longinus. Ini akan lebih sulit dari yang kupikirkan ' batin Naruto menatap tajam Zetsu.

" Maju! " Dengan aba – aba itu, seluruh klon Naruto maju secara acak.

Melihat itu, salah satu orb putih dari **True Longinus** membelah diri membentuk bala tentara sejumlah 50, 5 kali lipat jumlah klon Naruto. Sebelum maju meuju masing – masing klon, sebuah benda hitam layaknya lender melapisi pasukan tentara tersebut.

Menggabungkan teknik **Kahabitei Ratana** dengan **Annihilation Maker.**

50 tentara itu memiliki kemammpuan yang tidak main-main !

Setiap 5 tentara melesat menuju masing – masing klon sedangkan 5 sisanya melesat menuju Naruto yang asli.

" Naruto – san ! " Pupil Le Fay melebar melihat bagaimana Naruto dalam keadaan terjepit sekarang.

" Tenang saja " Ucapan Ophis itu membuat Le Fay yang masih memulihkan Vali menoleh padanya.

Magician muda itu hanya dapat memasang wajah kikuk kala menemukan dewa naga itu kini tengah meminum susu yang entah ia dapat darimana dengan santainya.

Ophis yang merasakan Le Fay menunggu jawaban darinya hanya berkata " Naruto tak akan mati sebelum bertemu ayahnya. Ia telah berjanji untuk itu bukan ? "

" Ta- tapi ayah Naruto – san bukannya telah – "

" Ia akan menyampaikan kebenarannya kepada kalian semua setelah keadaan memungkinkan " potong Ophis cepat.

Le Fay mengangguk lambat – lambat, memandang sekali lagi pada Naruto. Setelah 2 tahun mengenal Naruto, ia mengakui masih banyak tentang keluarga Naruto yang tidak ia ketahui. Seekvaira saja yang sejak bayi mengenal Naruto mengaku tidak mengetahui apa-apa perihal ayah Naruto. Mengapa klan Uzumaki hanya menyisakan Kushina sendiri. Mungkin, Naruto telah menemukan jawabannya dan semua ini ia lakukan untuk … Le Fay sendiri juga masih belum mengerti mengapa Naruto melakukan semua ini !

Kembali ke sisi Naruto, masing – masing tangannya kini telah memegang pusaran energy yang melebarkan angin tipis di sekitarnya hingga berbentuk seperti shuriken.

Naruto dengan cepat memindahkan satu energy tersebut ke tengah pasukan bala tentara tersebut yang segera memusnahkan mereka hingga ke titik – titik terkecil dalam sekejap. Kemudian, berikutnya ia muncul di belakang Zetsu.

' Aku masih ingin mencoba satu hal ! ' batin Naruto.

Zetsu yang menyadarinya segera berbalik dan melompat mundur, kepala singa jantan di dadanya membuka memperlihatkan gumpalan energy yang siap dimuntahkan menuju Naruto.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang kosong sekarang juga mengumpulkan energy.

Dalam aba – aba yang tak jelas keduanya melepaskan serangan tersebut hingga bertabrakan di udara. Energi penghancur yang sama – sama berasal dari **Regulus Nemea** itu membuat reruntuhan itu begitu terang. Di tengah saling menekan tersebut, Naruto melemparkan pusaran energy yang berada di tangan kirinya sehingga membuat ia sempat terseret ke belakang karena kehilangan fokus sesaat.

' Dengan sedikit **Dimension Lost** di sisi tubuhku tak akan cukup untuk menahan serangan itu ! ' teriak batin Zetsu waspada. Dengan cepat ia memusatkan seluruh kabut **Dimension Lost** nya pada titik yang diserang Naruto dan di sanalah …. celahnya terbuka.

Dalam efek slow motion, Zetsu melebarkan matanya begitu melihat salah satu klon berada di dekat lengan kanan tubuhnya dengan pusaran energy di kepalan tangannya.

 **Divide**

Tak seperti dugaan Naruto, Zetsu masih memiliki trik lainnya untuk bertahan. Akan tetapi, Zetsu juga salah jika mengira serangan Naruto berhenti sampai di sana. Klon itu menghilang digantikan oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir yang segera melesatkan puluhan kunai bercabang tiganya.

Beberapa kunai itu masih dapat ditahan menggunakan **Incrinate Anthem** nya namun karena terlalu banyak penganggu, fokusnya melemah hingga serangan **Regulus Nemea** Naruto berhasil mengungguli miliknya yang membuatnya terpental cukup jauh. Seluruh bala tentara Zetsu pun kini telah berhenti menyerang karena pemiliknya yang sedikit terluka.

" Bagaimana bisa, salah satu klonnya melarikan diri 5 bala tentara **Kahabitei Ratana** ?! "bisik Zetsu dengan geram. Armor di dadanya rusak parah, dan perlahan bala tentara dari **Kahabitei Ratana** menghilang dengan sendirinya, begitupula 6 bola orb di belakang tubuhnya.

' Ia juga memasang segel pada serangan terakhir tadi hingga membuatku tidak bisa menggunakan **Regulus Nemea, True Longinus,** dan **Annihilation Maker**! ' Pupil Zetsu melebar menyadari ia tak dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan dari tiga Longinus yang terkena dampak langsung laser Regulus Nemea milik Naruto tadi.

" _**Bagus Naruto! Hanya perlu mengurus Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Incrinate Anthem, Innovate Clear, dan Dimension Lost saja "**_ Kurama dalam benak Naruto tersenyum lebar menonton pertarungan dari hostnya.

Zetsu merombak kombinasi Longinus yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, **Boosted Gear** dan **Divine Dividing** yang semula hanya mewakili masing – masing tangannya, mulai menyelimuti bagian kiri dan kanan tubuhnya, sehingga kini armornya berwarna merah dan putih. Pada pundaknya, tumbuh sepasang sayap kebiruan yang mana pada tiap bagian ujungnya merupakan senapan. Api **Incrinate Anthem** tetap berada di punggungnya, hanya saja kini, bentuknya mengitari sayap kebiruan tersebut. Terakhir kabut tipis **Dimension Lost** menebal dan mengitari tubuh layaknya syal para dewa dan makhluk suci.

 **Balance Break : Boosted Dividing Scale Mail.**

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar dengung mekanik tersebut.

" _**Kau harus lebih waspada Naruto ! Kali ini, ia mengkombinasikan dua Balance Break Longinus. Yang aku tak habis pikir, kedua kekuatan yang ia kombinasikan seharusnya tidak mungkin untuk bersatu ! "**_

Naruto mengangguk kecil mendengar peringatan dari Kurama.

 **Boost : Speed**

 **Explosion**

Zetsu dengan sosoknya dalam sekejap menghilang. Kecepatannya menyetarai teknik teleport Naruto dalam wujud Subspesies Balance Breaknya. Sosoknya telah berada di depan Naruto, bersiap mengayunkan tinju dari tangan kirinya.

Naruto masih dapat mengikuti kecepatan dengan matanya, dan berkat refleks ia masih dapat menahan pukulan Zetsu.

Sayangnya, pukulan tersebut merupakan jebakan.

Naruto terdorong mundur karena harus menahan ayunan tinju Zetsu menggunakan lengan kanannya. Pupil pemuda pirang itu melebar kala menyadari lengan mana yang Zetsu gunakan untuk menyentuhnya tadil

 **Divide**

Seiring bunyi tersebut, kekuatan Naruto telah dibagi setengahnya. Kerugian bagi Naruto, dengan energy sebanyak itu ia dapat menggunakan Kankara Formula dua kali.

 **Divide**

Kembali, kekuatan Naruto dibagi.

 **Divide**

Naruto mulai merasakan begitu tubuhnya melemas, aura emas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya pun mulai memudar.

Zetsu yang melihat itu menyeringai lebar.

" Ini yang terakhir ! **Divide !** "

Dengan kekuatan Naruto yang kembali dibagi, aura emasnya menghilang sempurna bersamaan dengan energy senjutsunya. Ia tak lebih dari iblis biasa saat ini. Naruto pun jatuh lemas karena energinya dibagi terus dalam waktu singkat.

' Sial! ' batin Naruto berteriak geram.

" Untuk sekarang … " Naruto mencoba menciptakan sebuah kunai khasnya untuk setidaknya dapat bertarung. Namun sebelum dapat berbuat banyak, 4 pilar besi muncul mengurungnya. Keempat pilar itu menyala biru dan dengan cepat melancarkan aliran listrik pada Naruto yang tak dapat mengelak.

" Naruto – san ! "

Terdengar lagi Le Fay berteriak. Kali ini Ophis tak menyahut apa – apa. Matanya menatap tajam pada area pertarungan.

" Akan kuselesaikan dengan ini "

Sayap biru terang yang menunjukkan energy yang dikumpulkan hasil dari membagi kekuatan Naruto perlahan memudar begitu sayap tersebut mengarah ke depan, dimana setiap laras senapan dari ujung sayap tersebut menyala terang.

 **Boost Boost Boost Boost …. Transfer**

Tak tanggung – tanggung, Zetsu ikut mentransfer peningkatan kekuatan dari **Boosted Gear** pada setiap senapan itu. Konsentrasi kekuatannya meningkat tajam. Sinar kuning cerah mulai menutupi selaras senapan.

" Salah satu serangan terkuatku saat ini …. **Holy Longinus Cannon !** "

Dua energy cahaya dengan konsentrasi tinggi menembak langsung pada pilar yang memerangkap Naruto. Dalam gerakan lambat, Ophis dan Le Fay dapat melihat bagaimana serangan itu menyentuh tanah sebelum akhirnya meledak, membuat reruntuhan itu rata dengan tanah seketika, langit malam yang gelap di dimensi itu menjadi bersinar terang layaknya di siang hari. Le Fay dan Ophis beruntung mereka sedang duduk sehingga tak perlu khawatir harus terjengkang karena getaran dari serangan tersebut.

Begitu cahaya itu padam, dapat dilihat di sekitar dimensi tempat mereka berada, terdapat kubah gelap. Itu Kekkai buatan Ophis yang membuat dimensi itu tetap bertahan kendati menerima serangan yang dapat menghancurkan satu benua milik Zetsu.

Le Fay yang tadi sempat menutup matanya refleks karena silau atas sinar serangan itu, melebarkan pupilnya. Air mukanya terlihat begitu khawatir karena tak menemukan setitik benda apapun di sekitar mereka.

" I – ini tidak mungkin … " bisik Le Fay mulai terisak.

Dari udara, Zetsu melayang dengan armornya yang masih utuh, tanpa ada lecet sama sekali. Armor bagian wajahnya perlahan memudar memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

" Aku menang ! "

Benarkah begitu ?!

XoX

" Rias … kau dapat mendengarku ?! " Rias mengenal suara itu. Akeno Himejima, tak salah lagi Queennya itu yang pasti bertanya padanya tadi. Ia tak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya sahabat sekaligus Queennya itu, namun dari nada pertanyaannya, ia telah dapat menebak dan itu membuatnya sedikit senang.

Rias tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk merespon pertanyaan itu dengan ucapan, jadi ia hanya dapat membalasnya dengan menggerakan jarinya, walaupun harus bersusah payah.

" Jari Buchou bergerak, Akeno – senpai " Ia mengenal suara itu juga. Ia yakin sekali suara itu milik anggota terbaru peeragenya, Xenovia, si mantan pendekar Gereja. Terdengar sedikit suara bising, dan Rias mulai dapat mengenali satu persatu suara yang berada di sekitarnya.

Ada Koneko, Yuuto, bahkan Gasper …. Namun ia sama sekali tak mendengar suara Issei.

" Koneko – chan, segera hubungi perawat untuk kemari. Aku akan mengabari Lucifer – sama ! " intruksi Akeno segera dipatuhi Koneko. Setelah melihat rook Rias itu meninggalkan ruang rawat Rias selama sebulan ini, Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir untuk mengabari Sirzech.

.

" Rias Gremory – sama telah berhasil melewati masa – masa krisisnya. Hanya butuh istirahat sebentar dan sedikit Air Mata Phoenix sudah cukup membuatnya bugar seperti sedia kala. Tubuh iblis murni memang jauh lebih awet dibandingkan manusia " jelas Healer terbaik yang Mekkai miliki. Ia atas perintah Sirzech bertanggung jawab penuh atas kepulihan Rias dan Issei pasca mereka menjadi tawanan Hero Faction.

Setelah memberikan hormat sebentar pada Sirzech, Healer itu undur diri untuk menangani pasien – pasien lain.

Rias, sekarang ia telah sadar, dan dapat melihat dengan baik seluruh anggotanya, terkecuali Issei menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia. Setelah dibantu Akeno, ia dapat duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tepian ranjang.

" Ano, Onii – sama … dimana Issei – kun ? "

Suasana ruangan itu yang semula ringan berubah menjadi sendu. Para anggota Rias serentak menundukkan kepala mereka, menghindari tatapan dari King mereka. Rias menatap bingung sikap para anggota peeragenya. Baru saja, akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya Rias terdiam begitu Onii – sama nya menepuk pelan pundaknya.

" Rias … " Sirzech menghela nafas, memikirkan kombinasi kata – kata untuk tidak membuat Rias terguncang dengan apa yang akan ia sampaikan. Grayfia yang berada di belakangnya tak membantu banyak, ia hanya memberikan pandangan simpati pada Rias.

" Dengar – " Sirzech yang baru saja ingin menjelaskan berhenti begitu mendengar teriakan dari sosok yang tak mereka duga – duga.

" Buchou ! " Pintu ruang rawat Rias dibanting kasar, di sana Issei dengan pakaian kasualnya yang biasa menunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Beberapa bulir keringat terlihat membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya, sepertinya sosoknya berlari dari lantai dasar rumah sakit hingga ke lantai 20.

" Issei – kun/ san / senpai ! " teriak Rias, Sirzech, dan anggota peerage Rias lainnya tak percaya.

Sirzech mendekati Issei, ia menepuk pelan bahu Issei dan mencengkramnya halus membawa tubuh Issei mendekat padanya, dalam momentum singkat itu Sirzech mengajukan pertanyaan.

" Bagaimana kau bisa kemari ? Seminggu yang lalu kau hilang tanpa jejak "

" Hamba juga tak mengerti Sirzech – sama. Terakhir yang kuingat sebelum berakhir di depan rumah sakit ini adalah bagaimana sebuah tentakel hitam menusuk perutku. Aku merasa mati untuk kedua kalinya "

' Tentakel hitam ! ' batin Sirzech.

" Ada apa Onii – sama ? " Rias yang bingung dengan sikap Sirzech dan Issei bertanya kembali. Mendengar itu Sirzech segera berbalik hingga berhadapan kembali dengan Rias, tak lupa ia membuat Issei bersikap begitu pula. " Tidak apa – apa Rias. Aku hanya senang kau telah sadar. Setelah ini, berhati – hatilah. Ingatlah Onii – chan sangat menyayangi Rias – chan " Rias dan anggota peeragenya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Maou Lucifer itu, sementara Grayfia menyipitkan matanya menyadari ada yang ditutupi oleh suaminya.

" Kalau begitu Rias, Onii – sama akan pergi dulu. "

Grayfia segera mengikuti Sirzech yang telah berjalan keluar ruang rawat. Saat berjalan di koridor yang sepi, Sirzech memanggil istri sekaligus Queennya itu.

" Grayfia … "

Melihat Grayfia yang hanya menatapnya membuatnya Sirzech melanjutkan.

" Siapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi. "

" Kemana, Lucifer – sama ? "

Tatapan Sirzech menajam

" Tartarus. Sebelumnya hubungi Souji dan yang lain untuk bersiap. "

Grayfia mengangguk patuh, setelah membentuk sihir komunikasi untuk menyampaikan pada Souji, Knight Sirzech. Ia segera membuat lingkaran sihir yang membawa mereka menuju Tartarus, tak tanggung – tanggung mereka langsung berada di hadapan Dewa Hades.

" Aku kedatangan tamu yang tak biasa. Katakan, apa yang diinginkan dua kelelawar kecil ini hingga datang ke sarang burung hantu. " Hades masih dengan sikap santainya bertanya.

Sirzech menatap tajam Hades " Hades – sama, jika kau berkenan dapatkah kau mengantar kami ke Cocytus, tempat Samael berada ? "

" Satu – satunya cara bagi kalian untuk mengunjungi tempat itu hanya dengan kematian. Bagaimana ?! " Hades membalas dengan senyum menantang. Tekanan energinya mulai meningkat, yang membuat Grayfia sedikit gemetar karenanya.

Sirzech tetap berdiri tegak. " Haruskah begitu Hades – sama ?! " sosoknya mulai diselimuti oleh energy hitam dengan outline merah.

Dalam hitungan detik, dua serangan penghancur segera bertabrakan satu sama lain.

 **TBC**

Yo, aku kembali dengan update fic yang ceritanya paling rumit menurutku. Oke, so aku yakin beberapa telah menebaknya, tapi akan kuperjelas lagi … **Innovate Clear** di sini kudesain sama seperti **Regulus Nemea, Incrinate Anthem** , mereka longinus mandiri yang tetap dapat bertahan walaupun tuan atau host mereka telah mati. Jadi, sosok misterius selama ini adalah **Innovate Clear** itu sendiri yang kusamakan karakternya sebagai Zetsu. Tujuan dia mengumpulkan semua Longinus ? Nanti, di chapter selanjutnya yang kemungkinan akan membongkar sebagian besar rahasia di fic ini. 5 Longinus masih bebas, yakni **Declare of War, Zenith Tempest, Absolute Demise, Sepiroth Grail,** dan **Canis Lykaon**. Dan, Sirzech memancing konflik dengan Olympus. Tentunya ini akan berpengaruh pada arc selanjutnya, yakni **Rating Game**. Pada chap selanjutnya, kemungkinan pada akhir akan disajikan pula interaksi antara Naruto dan Diehaseur. So, nantikan terus ya hehe. Oh, fic yang mau dijadwalkan untuk update selanjutnya adalah **Heavenly Dragon Killer** dan **The Heirs**.


	27. Chapter 27

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 26 :** _ **Ophis, the Lonely Dragon ( Defeats and Start of Rumania Arc )**_

 _Sebelum Naruto vs Zetsu_

 _Le Fay dan Kuroka vs Jeanne_

Setelah setuju untuk melawan satu persatu pimpinan Hero Faction, Le Fay dan Kuroka memilih untuk berhadapan dengan Jeanne, satu-satunya figur wanita dalam kepemimpinan Hero Faction.

" Nah, sekarang apa kau cukup yakin dapat mengalahkan kami berdua, Jeanne – san ? " Kuroka dan Le Fay telah memasang sikap waspada mereka. Le Fay sebagai keturunan pendragon memiliki cadangan manna yang melimpah ditunjang dengan pelatihan akan jenis-jenis sihir yang setingkat Lavinia Reni, Prodigy Magician dari Grauzauberer. Kemudian Kuroka, sebelum dicap sebagai buronan level SS oleh Makkai, ia merupakan bidak Bishop. Keduanya merupakan magician kelas S yang tak dapat diremehkan.

Jeanne merupakan gadis yang realistis, ia menyadari dalam keadaannya sekarang ia tak akan mampu untuk melawan dua gadis tersebut. Namun, ia juga tidak bodoh untuk menerima tantangan itu jika berpikir ia tak memiliki peluang untuk menang.

" Jika kalian berpikir aku tak memiliki peluang menang, kalian salah ! " Jeanne mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dengan ujungnya berupa jarum runcing, pada bagian atasnya terdapat tabung yang berisikan cairan kehijauan. Sudah jelas itu merupakan alat suntik.

" Ini adalah senjata rahasia kami, Serum Manusia Super. Serum ini akan meningkatkan kemampuan sacred gear dan fisik secara menyeluruh, menjadikan tubuh yang setara dengan makhluk supranatural lainnya. " Jelas Jeanne singkat.

Le Fay dan Kuroka tertarik mendengar hal itu, namun tak berbuat apa-apa untuk menghalangi Jeanne. Mereka dapat menyaksikannya, setelah disuntikkan cairan itu, tubuh Jeanne bersinar terang, tanah di sekitarnya bergetar dan tak lama pedang-pedang suci replica bermunculan dari sana.

Seperti yang dikatakan Jeanne, serum manusia super itu selain meningkatkan kemampuan fisik manusia juga dapat meningkatkan perkembangan sacred gear layaknya dopping. Jeanne memiliki sacred gear tipe Blacksmith yang membuatnya mampu mereplika pedang-pedang suci. Dengan peningkatan tersebut, pedang-pedang suci yang diciptakan Jeanne jauh lebih besar dan dengan cepat mereplika diri menyelimuti tubuh Jeanne, menjadikannya lamia raksasa yang mana bagian tubuhnya terbuat dari pedang-pedang suci.

" Dengan ini, aku tak akan terkalahkan ! " decak Jeanne tersenyum lebar, merasakan begitu deras dan kuatnya energy yang mengalir di dalam nadinya. Tatapan Kuroka mengeras melihat itu, dalam sekejap, Jeanne mulai menyerang dengan tubuh monsternya tersebut. Ekor raksasa yang merupakan gabungan dari pedang-pedang suci dilibaskan cepat menuju kedua gadis dari tim Vali.

Kuroka membentuk kekkai untuk menahan libasan tersebut. Kekkai itu segera retak hanya dengan satu libasan, dan pada libasan kedua kekkai itu benar – benar hancur, Kuroka dengan lincah telah melompat tinggi, sejajar dengan badan Jeanne.

Kedua tangannya bersinar keunguan karena mengkompres senjutsu Nekoshounya untuk membentuk sebuah serangan. Begitu yakin cukup, Kuroka melancarkan tinjunya yang berupa api keunguan yang berbentuk tinju.

SRAKK

Seakan memiliki pikiran sendiri, bilah-bilah pedang suci naik menyelimuti sisi tubuh yang hendak diserang Kuroka. Energi senjutsu yang mengandung kutukan itu segera dimurnikan oleh aura dari pedang suci.

" Giliranku! " ujar Jeanne, sebilah energy datang cepat pada Kuroka yang hanya dapat menggunakan lingkaran sihir pertahanannya.

" Kuroryuu " pekik Le Fay. Sepasang meriam kecil muncul pada pundak Le Fay, dan dengan cepat menembakkan energy ketiadaan pada bilah energy tersebut.

Ketika kedua energy itu bertabrakan di udara, energy ketiadaan segera menghapus keberadaan serangan tersebut.

Kuroka segera memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk kembali ke sisi Le Fay.

" Sankyu Le Fay, kalau tidak karena Kuroryuu tadi, aku pasti telah terbelah dua. Tebasan energinya memadukan energy sihir dan fisik, kekkai ataupun pertahanan tak akan mempan padanya. "

" Kau benar Nee – sama, dan lagi kecepatan, pertahanan, dan serangannya benar-benar meningkat tajam "

" Jangan berpikir untuk dapat berbincang santai di hadapanku " Jeanne mengeluarkan tebasan-tebasan energinya, jumlahnya 10 buah, dan disusun berderetan untuk menyulitkan Kuroryuu. Oleh karena itu, Le Fay dan Kuroka segera menghindar.

" Le Fay, aku akan maju ! " sahut Kuroka, dengan cepat menuju Jeanne yang telah menyusutkan ukuran tubuhnya sehingga seperti manusia biasa. Pedang suci masing-masing terbentuk di tangannya siap untuk menyambut Kuroka yang datang dengan membentuk pedang dari senjutsu dan youjutsu.

Pertarungan sengit dengan menggunakan pedang terjadi di antara keduanya. Jeanne telah menukar pedang sucinya berkali-kali, menunjukkan bagaimana pedang hasil padatan energy senjutsu dan youjutsu Kuroka dapat merusak pedang suci milik Jeanne.

Trang

Keduanya saling menjauh setelah pedang mereka hancur di saat bersamaan setelah menebaskannya berkali-kali. Ekor Jeanne yang merupakan gabungan pedang suci kembali menembakkan tebasan energy yang dibalas Kuroka dengan bola api hasil dari youjutsunya. Daerah sekitar mereka seketika dipenuhi asap karena itu.

" Aku telah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan Senjutsu dan Youjutsu untuk ini, apa persiapanmu telah selesai Le Fay ? " bisik Kuroka yang saat ini telah kembali ke sisi Le Fay.

" Sebentar lagi, Nee – sama " ujar Le Fay, yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya. Lingkaran sihir dengan pola-pola berbeda menelusuri tubuhnya terus menerus. Jawaban itu membuat Kuroka mengerang kepayahan. Ia tak diberikan pilihan begitu energy tebasan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya datang meluncur cepat ke arahnya! Kedua tangannya bersinar ungu kembali, namun kali ini diikuti dengan kukunya yang memanjang. Dan dalam satu cakaran energy itu hancur berantakan dengan asap yang menyembul menutupi Le Fay. Jeanne yang melihat itu segera melihat melata cepat menuju Kuroka, dan tanpa sadar ia melangkahi sebuah simbol yang bersinar

DUARR

Jeanne menjadi sedikit oleng karena ledakan dari simbol sihir yang ia lewati, namun itu tak membuatnya melamban, tujuannya terpaku pada Kuroka yang balik menatapnya.

Dengan segera ia menyadari bahwa Le Fay lah yang memanfaatkan momentum saat ia disibukkan dengan Kuroka untuk membuat jebakan tersebut.

" Kalian membuatku muak! " geram Jeanne.

Pedang-pedang suci dari ekornya satu persatu melepaskan diri untuk dilesatkan menuju Kuroka dan Le Fay. Setelah pedang-pedang suci itu terlepas, pedang suci lainnya akan terbentuk untuk menggantikan yang bagian yang dilesatkan sebelumnya. Benar-benar seperti zirah yang dapat beregenerasi dengan sendirinya.

Kuroka dengan gesit menghancurkan setiap pedang yang menghalangi langkahnya dengan cakarnya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, dan Jeanne segera mereplika pedang suci raksasa yang ia kendalikan dengan satu tangan, begitu yakin Kuroka berada dalam jarak serangnya ia segera menebaskan pedang itu vertikal

DEBUM

Kuroka berhasil selamat, dan bahkan berjalan cepat di atas pedang tersebut yang telah menghancurkan lantai di bawah mereka.

" Wow … serangan yang sangat berbahaya " decak Kuroka setelah melihat dampaknya pada lantai, ia memfokuskan kembali matanya ke depan, melihat Jeanne telah bersiap kembali dengan pedang suci di masing-masing tangannya.

TRANG

Kedua mata Jeanne membulat tak percaya begitu dengan mudahnya pedang sucinya dihancurkan oleh cakar Kuroka. Walaupun begitu, terlihat Kuroka seperti sedang menahan sakit.

" Ini serangan balasan dariku " Kuroka membuka telapak tangan kirinya yang tepat di hadapan Jeanne, telapak tangan itu bersinar. Tak ada ledakan atau serangan penghancur lainnya, namun begitu cahaya itu meredup, Jeanne terlihat linglung.

Teknik barusan merupakan teknik Kuroka untuk menciptakan ilusi sesaat. Teknik dasar dari Youjutsu yang biasa dilakukan para youkai.

Setelah yakin, Jeanne terpengaruh ilusinya, Kuroka menjauh dan kembali berdiri di atas pijakan lingkaran sihir tak jauh dari Le Fay.

" Hah … pertarungan jarak dekat memang bukan spesialisku. Tapi, itu cukup untuk mengulur waktu bukan, Le Fay ? "

" Hai, Nee – sama. Terima kasih telah mengulur waktu untukku "

Lingkaran sihir yang sebelumnya menelusuri Le Fay bersusun di udara, jumlahnya ratusan, dan membentuk kubah lingkaran yang mana memerangkap Jeanne yang masih linglung. Lingkaran sihir itu terdiri atas dari semua elemen, dan pola-polanya pun berbeda. Ada pola sihir Norse, sihir Olympus, sihir Fairy, dan yang diberikan Kuroka, mampu membuat Le Fay untuk menyiapkan serangan terakhir ini

" Tembak! " Le Fay berteriak lantang. Lingkaran sihir yang memerangkap Jeanne bersinar terang, melancarkan serangan masing-masing.

DUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Ledakannya begitu besar hingga menenggelamkan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Kuroka yang masih berdiri di atas lingkaran sihir pun terkejut melihat dampaknya.

" Sepertinya kau berlebihan Le Fay " komentar Kuroka, dengan mata yang mengikuti arus air laut yang mulai mengisi cekungan yang semula sebuah pulau tersebut.

Le Fay yang terbang dengan sayap mekanik Kuroryuu hanya dapat cengegesan.

Kuroka hanya dapat menghela nafas " Sebaiknya kita segera bergabung dengan yang lain, agar dapat cepat membantu Vali – sama "

" Itu tak diperlukan " Suara maskulin datar menyela Kuroka. Kedua gadis itu terkejut karena mengenal pemilik suara itu. Sebuah robekan dimensi terjadi di dekat mereka, menunjukkan Sasuke yang datang bersama Bikou dan Arthur. Sasuke melebarkan sayap iblisnya untuk melayang di udara, Bikou duduk anteng pada awan saktinya, sementara Arthur dengan ekspresi datar berdiri di atas lingkaran sihir.

" Uchiha – san ?! " pekik Kuroka dan Le Fay tak percaya. Mereka tentu tak menyangka dapat bertemu Sasuke di tempat ini, mengingat Sasuke dan Naruto dikatakan menjadi tawanan di Rumania.

" Tak perlu terkejut Le Fay dan kucing garong … kau tahu kemampuan infiltrasi Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku sebenarnya sempat heran kenapa kalian bisa sampai sebulan ditawan di Rumania " komentar Bikou.

" Bagaimana bisa Uchiha – san dapat kemari ? dan mengapa kau mengatakan untuk tak menyusul Vali – sama ? " tanya Kuroka lagi.

" Uchiha – san telah datang membantuku dan Bikou, walaupun sebenarnya bantuannya tak diperlukan, namun berkatnya pertarungan kami dapat cepat selesai " Arthur menjelaskan.

" Naruto-dobe memerintahkan aku kemari untuk menolong kalian, namun musuh kalian sangat lemah dan aku yakin kalian dapat mengatasinya … maka dari itu aku hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Dan lagi, kalian tak perlu ke sana … karena Naruto-dobe telah terlebih dahulu ke sana. " Jelas Sasuke. Begitu melihat wajah Le Fay yang penuh akan konflik setelah mendengar nama kingnya, Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

" Oh, ada pesan Naruto untukmu Le Fay, ia memintamu untuk segera menyusul ke sana "

Mendengar itu, wajah Le Fay menjadi sumringah. Tanpa bertanya dua kali, ia segera melesat dengan sapu terbangnya, membiarkan Kuroryuu untuk bersantai di punggungnya, dan tak memberikan Kuroka kesempatan untuk menggodanya.

" Tch … dia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar nama Naruto-chi " decak Kuroka.

" Ahaha … kau terlambat menggodanya Kuroka. Tapi, yang membuatku heran bagaimana Arthur yang Siscon ini dapat bersikap te - " Bikou yang sebelumnya mengejek Kuroka, segera menghentikan ucapannya begitu pandangannya jatuh pada Arthur yang dipenuhi aura suram, tubuhnya bergetar, dan mulutnya sibuk komat-kamit merapal kata-kata yang tak dapat mereka mengerti.

" Sisconnya kumat lagi " rutuk Kuroka, melihat itu membuat rasa penatnya setelah bertarung tadi menjadi berlipat ganda.

Sasuke hanya diam, mengabaikan obrolan di antara tim Vali … beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka semua terdiam begitu melihat sebuah sosok yang tak mereka kenal melayang di udara dengan sebuah senapan yang bersinar terang.

Hanya dengan melihat itu, mereka dapat merasakan betapa bahayanya serangan tersebut.

" Semuanya, berkumpul di belakangku " pekik Sasuke, aura keunguan Susano'onya dengan cepat bangkit menjadi bentuk sempurnanya. Begitu melihat aura itu ditembakkan, humanoid Susano'o itu mengembangkan sayapnya untuk membungkus dirinya sendiri.

Dan kemudian ledakan yang maha dahsyat mengguncang dimensi tersebut. Air laut yang sebelumnya mengenangi tempat tersebut menguap tak bersisa menyisakan tanah gersang.

Sasuke segera melepas teknik Susano'o nya setelah yakin serangan itu berhenti. Ia bersama tim Vali menatap jauh ke depan sama-sama berpikir tentang satu hal

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sana ?! " Kuroka mewakilkan mereka untuk itu.

.

" AKU MENANG! " Zetsu berteriak sekali lagi, benar-benar merasakan euphoria setelah berhasil mengalahkan satu musuh yang begitu berbahaya. Sosoknya yang masih melayang di udara perlahan turun lebih rendah, sepasang sayap Albion-nya meredup menandakan seluruh energy dari **[Divide]** telah habis digunakan untuk serangan terakhir tersebut.

Ophis dan Vali terdiam, tak melakukan sesuatu terhadap Le Fay yang terus terisak. Mereka masih tak dapat mempercayai apa yang telah Zetsu lakukan, serangan yang bahkan berdampak pada satu benua itu jelas mengenai Naruto. Dataran luas yang tadinya menjadi tempat pertarungan itu kini telah hancur, terisi oleh air laut yang hanya sebatas lutut pria dewasa. Benar-benar serangan yang dahsyat.

" Sekarang … untuk menyelesaikan urusan terakhirku di sini " Zetsu berbalik, menatap pada kekkai yang menaungi Ophis, Vali, dan Le Fay. Ia melayang pelan menuju kekkai tersebut, api **Incrinate Anthem** mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya untuk membakar kekkai tersebut.

Api **Incrinate Anthem** yang berwarna keunguan itu terkumpul di depan gauntlet **Boosted Gear** membentuk bola api yang terus bertambah ukurannya karena kemampuan pengganda longinus dengan inang Ddraig tersebut

 **[Boost Boost Boost]**

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, bola api keunguan itu melesat cepat pada kekkai Ophis. Vali yang telah sedikit pulih, segera mengaktifkan Balance Breakernya.

 **[Divide Divide Divide]**

Kemampuan pembagi Vali tak cukup untuk menghilangkan api tersebut. Karenanya, Vali mencoba **Divine Dividing** yang kedua, yakni

 **[Reflect]**

Membuat kemampuan pembalik serangannya itu seukuran kekkai yang menaunginya ternyata taklah cukup. Bola api itu terus mendorong masuk, Vali mendecih kesal ketika melihat dari jauh Zetsu juga ikut mengaktifkan **Divine Dividing** tiruannya.

Ophis tak berbuat apa-apa. Tatapan matanya lurus pada punggung Vali yang bergetar karena terus menahan serangan itu. Tanpa sadar tangan kecil itu menyentuh punggung Vali, cukup membuat keturunan Lucifer itu terkejut karena merasakan energy yang begitu besar mulai memasuki tubuhnya.

' Energi dari Ophis kah ! Dengan ini mungkin bisa ! ' batin Vali tersenyum maniak.

Cahaya dari sepasang sayap **Divine Dividing** milik Vali bersinar terang, lalu bola api keunguan itu berbalik menuju Zetsu yang dengan tenangnya menjentik jarinya. Bola api tak mencapai Zetsu, terlebih dahulu tenggelam dalam debu **Dimension Lost**

" Sial! Dengan **Dimension Lost** dia bisa langsung mengirimkan bola api itu ke sini ! " gumam Vali.

" Terimalah kematian kalian ! " seru Zetsu seketika membuat kabut tebal yang mengisi seluruh kekkai Ophis. Berkesptasi untuk terpanggang oleh api suci, Le Fay dan Vali dikejutkan ketika mereka sadar bahwa saat ini sedang berada di luar kekkai dengan Ophis yang memegang tubuh mereka berdua agar tidak jatuh di air.

Vali dan Le Fay masih belum bisa menangkap kejadian ini, kata-kata Ophis lah yang setidaknya dapat membuat mereka mulai paham akan situasi.

" Cao-Cao, Georg …. Tak kusangka kalian masih bisa bertarung "

Mendengar itu, Vali dan Le Fay sontak berbalik hanya untuk menemukan Cao-Cao dan Georg berdiri di sana. Cao-Cao dengan kekuatan Hatsutei Ratana nya melayang bebas di udara sedangkan Georg menggunakan lingkaran sihir sebagai pijakannya, sebuah buku tebal melayang di sekitarnya.

" Bukan hanya kami … " ujar Georg. Seakan menjawab kebingungan atas kata-kata Georg, Zetsu tiba-tiba menghilang, entah bagaimana berada dalam kekkai Ophis, sehingga ikut terbakar oleh api keunguan Incrinate Anthem. Akan tetapi, dengan sekian banyak kejutan dalam sekejap tersebut yang paling membuat mereka terkejut adalah kehadiran serbuk-serbuk emas yang mengumpul menjadi satu di samping Georg. Serbuk-serbuk emas itu dengan cepat berkumpul membentuk tubuh seorang yang sangat mereka kenal.

" Yah … akhirnya aku mampu mengendalikan konsep waktu dengan baik. " Naruto, dengan mode Balance Breakernya telah kembali.

" Na – naruto – san ?! Tapi, bagaimana bisa ? " tanya Vali tak percaya. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana serangan Zetsu tadi mengenai Naruto yang tak berdaya.

" Kemampuan tersembunyi dari **Declare of War** **: Reverse Time** bukan ? " Cao-Cao menajamkan matanya mencoba memastikan dugaannya. Anggukan Naruto sama sekali tak membuatnya bangga, malah bertambah waspada karena mengetahui betapa berbahayanya kemampuan Naruto itu.

" **Reverse Time** , dengan kemampuan ini, aku bisa kembali mengatur ulang waktu secara parsial. Secara sederhana nya aku mampu mengendalikan sebuah fenomena yang terjadi di depan mataku. Tapi, tentu saja semakin panjang waktu yang kuatur semakin banyak energy yang kubutuhkan. " jelas Naruto

" Bukankah pria aneh itu menggunakan **Divine Dividing** untuk membagi terus energimu ? Bagaimana kau masih menyimpan energy untuk melakukan teknik itu ? " Cao-Cao masih terlihat penasaran.

" Sederhana saja, aku menggunakan ular Ophis yang kuambil dari Diodora Astaroth. " balas Naruto nyengir. " Kemudian, dengan cadangan energy itu aku menggunakan kankara formula mengubah semua serangan pada daerahku menjadi energy murni. Kurama di dalam tubuhku menyerapnya dan menjadikannya sebagai senjutsu. Maka dari itu, aku dapat kembali ke sini bahkan dengan mode Balance Breaker seperti sekarang. "

" Apa kau yakin, kau hanya menggunakan Kankara Formula pada daerahmu ? " tanya Georg.

" Kalian kebetulan saja berada di sekitarku sehingga kalian dapat selamat pula. "

Prak PRANGG

Semua atensi mereka teralihkan oleh suara pecahan itu, tak ada dari mereka yang terkejut melihat Zetsu yang terlihat baik-baik saja setelah terperangkap dalam kekkai yang dibakar dengan api **Incrinate Anthem**.

" Aku berterima kasih pada Uzumaki Naruto … dengan membuatku terbakar api suci sekelas **Incrinate Anthem** membuat segala segel untuk **True Longinus, Regulus Nemea,** dan **Annihilation Maker** menghilang. Sekarang, aku kembali pada keadaan primaku. " Zetsu kembali menggunakan desain armor kebanggaannya. Armor bagian dadanya dihiasi oleh kepala singa berwarna emas dengan mulut terbuka lebar seperti singa jantan yang mengaum, lengan kirinya diselimuti **Boosted Gear** , sedangkan **Divine Dividing** menyelimuti lengan kanannya. Api ungu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di belakang punggungnya, beberapa percikan api mengalir melewati kedua tungkai kakinya hingga ikut berkumpul pula pada masing-masing telapak kakinya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya dipasangkan pada armor berwarna kegelapan yang terus berubah pola setiap detiknya. Terakhir, **True Longinus** sebagai yang terkuat membentuk diri menjadi 7 bola yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya.

 **Mighty Longinus God Mode**

Itulah nama yang Zetsu berikan untuk armornya sekarang ini. Kombinasi dari semua Longinus yang telah ia duplikat hingga saat ini.

" Jujur saja … aku tak dapat mengatasinya sendirian … saat ini. Kalian mau membantuku ? " tanya Naruto pada Vali, Cao-Cao, Georg.

Cao-Cao membuang nafas, melirik pada Georg yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Hentikan basa-basimu. Kau sudah menutup akses untuk keluar dari dimensi ini sejak awal, sehingga kami tak memiliki pilihan selain membantu bukan ? "

Vali tersenyum lebar " Ini mengingatkanku saat kita melawan Kuroryuu, Naruto ! "

" He … Kalau begitu mari lakukan lagi … Kuartet Longinus ! " seru Naruto.

Zetsu melayang mendekat.

" Mengapa kalian tak memilih menyerah saja … penampilanku sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa apapun yang kalian lakukan sia-sia "

" Sayang sekali, aku memegang pendapat ' jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya ' " balas Naruto memberikan ekspresi mengejek dari wajahnya.

" Kita mulai saja … kau siap Hakuryuukuou ?! "

" Tentu saja " Vali menjawab ajakan Cao-Cao dengan seringai lebar.

Keduanya sama-sama merapal mantra.

 **Dividing Dragon : Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive**

Sebuah mode yang Vali kembangkan setelah berhasil seluruh kesadaran pemegang **Divine Dividing** terdahulu. Warna nya juga berbeda dengan Balance Breaker ataupun Juggernaut Drive, armornya terlihat jauh lebih elegan dengan warna silver.

Tak ingin kalah, Cao-Cao juga telah selesai merapal mantranya.

 **True Longinus : Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine.**

Tombak pembunuh Tuhan di tangannya memudar digantikan 7 bola ratana dengan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda di sekitarnya.

Keduanya berdiri paling depan, menjadi tombak dalam formasi ini. Naruto berada di tengah sementara Georg tetap di belakang bersama Le Fay. Keduanya merupakan magician muda yang bakatnya takn perlu dipertanyakan lagi, ditambah Georg memiliki Longinus **Dimension Lost** , kekuatannya tak dapat dianggap remeh di sini.

 **Boost Boost : Speed**

Dengan kecepatan yang ditingkatkan dua kali lipat, Zetsu melesat ingin segera menghabisi lawannya.

Vali menatap itu dengan datar, ia berbisik pelan " kompres "

 **Compresion Divider**

 **(DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide)**

Tubuh Zetsu seakan ditekan panjangnya, hal yang sama kemudian terjadi pada lebarnya. Hal itu terus terjadi, namun Zetsu sama sekali tak mengecil. Masih dengan santai, ia mengangkat lengan kirinya.

 **OverBoost**

PYARRRRRRRRR

Distorsi ruang di sekitar tubuh Naruto pecah. Melihat teknik kompesornya tak mempan, Vali hanya diam.

" Sepertinya ia memang tak dapat diremehkan. Bahkan dengan kekuatan kompres 15 kali lebih kuat dari biasa tak mempan. "

Zetsu menggerakkan salah satu bolanya yang segera melesat cepat menuju Vali dan Cao-Cao. Cao-Cao yang menyadari itu ikut menggerakkan salah satu bolanya.

Begitu kedua bola itu bertemu, keduanya menghilang dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan jauh di ufuk barat.

" Tadi itu **Baliyanaka Ratana** , ratana dengan kemampuan destruktif terkuat. Dibanding melawan ledakan dengan ledakan, mengapa aku tidak memindahkannya saja dengan **Itsutei Ratana.** Memindahkannya padamu hanya akan membuatmu memindahkannya pada kami kembali. Ha … bagaimanapun itu adalah teknikku, itu tak akan bekerja untukku. Kau hanyalah peniru yang menyedihkan " Cao-Cao bermonolog panjang, matanya menatap tajam pada Zetsu.

" Kau memang jenius dalam pertarungan Cao-Cao. Namun, akan kuperlihatkan kualitas tiruanku tak kalah dari yang asli "

" Pembicaraan ini membuang-buang waktu! " Vali melesat cepat diikuti Cao-Cao. Keduanya telah siap untuk bertarung fisik dengan Zetsu. Api keunguan di kaki Zetsu membara, mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi untuk menghindari Cao-Cao dan Vali yang hendak meninjunya dari kanan dan kiri.

" Tch " decak keduannya begitu serangan pertama gagal. Zetsu membuat dua bola energy dari lengan kiri dan kanannya, keduanya berwarna hijau dan biru.

 **Dragon Shot**

 **[Reflect]**

Vali dengan mudah mengembalikan bola energi kebiruan tersebut, sementara Cao-Cao menggunakan **Itsutei Ratana** nya untuk mengembalikan bola enegi yang kehijauan.

DUAR DUAR

Ledakan terjadi di tempat Zetsu. Asap mengepul menutupi keberadaannya, akan tetapi hanya sebentar asap tersebut tersapu oleh Zetsu yang melesat cepat menuju keduanya.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, ia melewati sebuah lingkaran sihir yang terbentuk tiba-tiba di udara kosong. Lingkaran sihir itu memerah dan kemudian meledak.

DUARR

Memanfaatkan keterkejutannya, Vali segera maju mendaratkan satu tinju pada perut Zetsu yang tertutup oleh armor keemasan **Regulus Nemea.** Pukulan keras itu cukup membuat Zetsu sedikit terdorong mundur, ia menyipitkan matanya pada barisan belakang dari formasi yang disebut **Kuartet Longinus** menemukan Le Fay dan Georg menyeringai padanya.

" Dasar tikus penganggu "

" Namun, itu cukup untuk memberi kami celah untuk melawan " Cao-Cao datang, telapak tangannya terbuka membentuk tombak pembunuh tuhannya. Zetsu dengan mudah menangkap tombak yang hendak menikam jantungnya itu.

" Hanya begitu saja ? " tanya Zetsu heran.

" Kheh … jangan harap " Cao-Cao dengan cepat menghilang dari sana, tombaknya yang ditangkap Zetsu bertransformasi kembali menjadi sebuah bola yang bersinar terang.

DUARRRRRRRRRRR

" Seperti yang kukatakan … **Baliyanaka Ratana** memiliki kekuatan destruktif terkuat di antara semua ratana " bisik Cao-Cao menyeringai lebar setelah berhasil memindahkan dirinya ke samping Vali dengan **Itsutei Ratana**

" Tak kusangka kau akan menggunakan teknik tipuan seperti itu. " komentar Vali bersedekap dada.

" Ada masalah dengan itu ? "

" Tidak. Hanya saja aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau kau akan menggunakan teknik seperti itu " balas Vali.

Asap yang menutupi Zetsu telah mereda memperlihatkan Zetsu yang kehilangan lengan kanannya hingga sebatas bahu. Akan tetapi, bagian dari luka itu bergejolak, dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga otot-otot kembali tumbuh membentuk lengan yang baru dan **Divine Dividing** kembali menyelimuti tangannya.

" Sepertinya aku benar-benar meremehkan kalian. Kalau begitu, akan kutunjukkan fase lainnya dari **Mighty Longinus God Mode** ini " Armor di bagian pundaknya bergejolak, membentuk sebuah meriam.

Dari meriam tersebut meledak dua laser berbeda, yang pertama berwarna gelap yang menuju Cao-Cao, sedangkan sisanya putih menyilaukan yang menuju Vali.

Energi kegelapan dan energy cahaya ditembakkan di saat yang bersamaan, serta ditujukan pada lawan yang sesuai.

 **[Divide Divide Divide ]**

Vali membagi serangan tersebut dengan mudah, sementara Cao-Cao kembali membalikkan serangan itu dengan **Itsutei Ratana** nya, melihat itu, Zetsu menggunakan kemampuan **Divine Dividing** : **Half Dimension** untuk membagi dua serangan tersebut. Namun, sebelum benar-benar menuju kedua lawannya lingkaran-lingkaran sihir berjumlah ratusan berjejer rapi membentuk satu barisan. Setiap laser itu melewati lingkaran sihir itu, kekuatannya meningkat 2 kali lipat. Tepat pada lingkaran sihir terakhir, dua serangan itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Cao-Cao dan Vali. Keduanya tak memiliki pilihan selain menghindar, akan tetapi serangan tak berhenti di sana, seakan memiliki pemikiran sendiri, laser itu berbelok kembali mengejar targetnya.

Booster di punggung Vali segera menambah tenaganya, kepakan sayap besi nya juga terdengar keras menambah kecepatannya bermanuver di udara. Sosoknya hanya terlihat seperti garis perak yang melewati langit dimensi tersebut.

Tak berbeda dengan Vali, Cao-Cao juga cukup dibuat kewalahan dengan laser tersebut. **Itsutei Ratana** tak dapat digunakan untuk memindahkan seluruh serangan tersebut, sedangkan **Baliyanaka Ratana** sebagai kemampuan dengan destruktif terbesar perlu waktu untuk pengaktifannya kembali. Ratana-ratana ya yang lain tak begitu berguna sekarang.

" Kalau begitu … ini giliranku sekarang. Georg kau bantu mereka " Naruto, berjalan perlahan di udara. Matanya terpaku pada Zetsu yang hanya diam menatapnya balik.

 **Pause**

Kedua laser yang mengejar Cao-Cao dan Vali berhenti di udara setelah bisikan Naruto. Kemudian, kabut tipis segera menelan keberadaan laser tersebut.

" Kau akan menjadi masalah jika tidak segera diselesaikan " geram Zetsu. Armor bagian bawah tubuhnya yang berwarna kehitaman bergejolak, kemudian benda kehitaman yang seperti fluida berkumpul di sekitarnya membuat sekawanan monster yang mengaum keras padanya.

" Biar kami yang menghadapi mereka Naruto ! " seru Vali. Cao-Cao segera mengikuti intruksi tersirat itu, kedua nya melesat cepat menerjang monster-monster ciptaan **Annihilation Maker**.

" Akhirnya, kita kembali bertarung … "

" Aku akan menunggu " ujar Zetsu datar. Ia masih menatap datar Naruto yang terlihat bingung dengan ucapannya.

" Aku masih menunggu bagimu untuk mengeluarkan mode terkuatmu yang sebenarnya "

" He … sepertinya kau memata-mataiku dengan baik. Namun, maaf … kau tak berarti untukku menunjukkan kemampuanku. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menunjukkan **The Shining Golden Fox God Ray** dalam kondisi primanya ! "

' Kurama, lepaskan senjutsu yang telah kau pendam selama sebulan di Rumania ' bisik Naruto.

" _**Kau yakin ?! "**_ Kurama nyengir. Ia hanya berbasa-basi, tentu saja ia mengetahui pasti jawaban Naruto. Hostnya itu mengangguk, semakin membuat seringai di bibir Kurama bertambah lebar.

" _**Tunjukkan aku pertarungan yang lebih menarik ! "**_ pesan Kurama terakhir sebelum akhirnya aura emas di tubuh Naruto memancar menyilaukan.

Zetsu menutup matanya sejenak, ekspresinya tak berubah kala melihat Naruto dalam mode **Shining Golden Fox God Ray** dengan konsentrasi senjutsu yang jauh lebih tinggi.

" Aku telah melihat akhir dari pertarungan ini, dan itu adalah kematianmu ! "

" Buktikan, Uzumaki Naruto! "

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Fluida kehitaman pada armor bagian bawahnya bergejolak di tangan Zetsu membentuk sebuah kapak yang bersinar terang.

TAPP

Sebelum sempat kapak dengan aura suci itu menyapa tubuh Naruto, sang target telah lebih dahulu menggunakan 4 ekornya untuk membelit pergelangan tangan Zetsu. 2 Ekor membelit lengan yang lain sedangkan 3 sisanya mencekik leher Zetsu. Api keunguan yang berputar di punggung Zetsu melebar dengan cepat membuat Naruto melepaskan belitannya dan dalam sekejap telah berada jauh.

Naruto menarik keluar **Canis Lykaon** untuk berjaga-jaga setelah melihat fluida kehitaman membentuk sebuah perisai di tangan kiri Zetsu dan sebuah gada berduri di tangan kanannya.

 **Boost : Speed**

TRANGG

Dengan satu hentakan, Naruto menghancurkan gada dan perisai tersebut. Zetsu dalam sekejap menghilang ke belakang Naruto, siap dengan pukulan pada titik buta Naruto. Menyadari itu, Naruto hanya berbisik

" Jin ! "

Sebelum sempat menyerang Naruto, seekor anjing besar seperti serigala meloncat keluar dari bayangan Naruto mengigit ganas lengan kanan yang diselimuti **Divine Dividing** itu.

" ARRGGHH " Dengan sentakan kuat, gigitan anjing itu segera terlepas, dan Zetsu kembali berpindah. Kali ini ia jauh di depan Naruto, namun sosok musuhnya masih dapat ia lihat. Zetsu melirik pada lengan kanannya, menemukan permata biru yang menyimpan kemampuan longinus **Divine Dividing** meredup.

" Sepertinya kau kurang pengetahuan tentang **Canis Lykaon** " decak Naruto mengejek.

Zetsu terlihat merenung sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengingatnya. Namun bukannya panik atau terkejut, ia hanya tersenyum. Melepaskan **Divine Dividing** dari lengan kanannya, dan mengganti fluida hitam yang sebelumnya berada di armor bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" **Canis Lykaon** dapat memberikan kutukan bukan, sepertinya aku masuk dalam perangkapmu kali ini. Api **Incrinate Anthem** tak akan berpengaruh bagi kutukan ini, dan lagi tanpa Albion di dalam **Divine Dividing** , kutukan itu tak akan menghilang. "

" Aku tak akan jatuh pada teknik yang sama. Sekarang, hanya tersisa 8 saja. " seru Naruto

.

Tak jau berbeda dengan di lokasi Naruto.

Kehancuran juga terjadi di setiap sisi ruangan tersebut. Tartarus, yang menjadi bagian terdalam dari Makkai, daerah yang terlepas dari kekuasaan bangsa iblis karena telah diperintah sejak lama oleh Hades, dewa penguasa dunia kematian dan salah satu dewa terkuat dalam mitologi Olympus.

Hades, dewa penguasa alam kematian itu telah berdiri dari singgasananya yang binasa. Di sampingnya telah berbaris wakil-wakilnya yang ia banggakan, mulai dari Thanatos, Merkurius, Jupiter, Venus, hingga Pluto yang paling muda. Ke semuanya adalah Grim Reaper dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan Ultimate High-Class Devil yang dibuktikan dengan sayap yang terbentuk dari peti mati.

Namun, semuanya beserta Hades terlihat berantakan. Di hadapan mereka, tak kalah berantakan adalah Sirzech Lucifer, pemimpin bangsa iblis pasca Civil War antara golongan Old-Satan dan Anti-satan. Darah Bael dari ibunya membuatnya mampu mengendalikan **Power of Destruction** menuju tingkatan baru, berkat pengendaliannya atas kemampuan mematikan Pillar Bael ini ia mendapat predikat sebagai Super Devil dan mencantumkan namanya dalam Top 10 Strongest Beings. Di belakangnya, sang Ratu sekaligus istrinya terlihat menarik nafas dengan terburu-buru. Mereka berdua menyerang kediaman Hades dengan True Form masing-masing dan berhasil membuat keadaan stalemate, keadaan dimana kedua belah pihak sama sekali tak dapat melanjutkan bertarung.

Faktanya, Sirzech mungkin saja mengalahkan atau bahkan membunuh Hades, namun karena keteledorannya yang terpancing emosi dan kehadiran para wakil Hades membuat pertarungan berakhir seperti ini.

"Melihat bagaimana keras kepalanya mu dalam melanjutkan pertempuran ini, kusimpulkan kau benar-benar menyerahkan Samael pada Khaos Brigade, Hades ?! " seru Sirzech, meninggalkan embel-embel hormat pada dewa yang ia simpulkan telah ikut andil dalam insiden yang melibatkan adik tercintanya.

" Bagaimana jika aku menjawab tepat bocah kelelawar … apa yang akan kau perbuat ? "

" Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Michael, Azazel, dan yang lain …. Olympus sendiri akan menjatuhkan hukuman berat padamu Hades ! "

" Kheh … anak muda zaman sekarang memang belagu. Dengar bocah kelelawar, Olympus tak akan berbuat apa-apa padaku. Kau ingin tahu alasannya ? " Hades mengembangkan senyum melihat raut datar dari Sirzech " Karena, mereka Zeus dan Poseidon, mereka dewa bodoh yang tamak akan kekuasaan. Walaupun terbukti, jika aku bersindikat dengan Khaos Brigade aku hanya akan mendapat teguran ringan dan kemudian mereka akan menyatakan perang pada mitologi kalian. "

" Sedari awal, mitologi Injil merupakan penjajah. Aku dapat menjamin, jika kalian mengatakan ini pada Olympus, kedua saudaraku itu akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perang pada kalian ! Kami, para dewa Olympus dan bahkan mitologi-mitologi kuno lainnya muak dengan kehadiran kalian. Karena itulah, aku disini sedikit menyulut api untuk menciptakan peperangan tersebut. Dunia yang damai … kheh itu membosankan ! "

Sirzech terdiam, sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran dewa di depannya.

" Tujuanku telah tercapai. Aku akan segera memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain, kau akan menyesal atas ini, Hades ! " Grayfia tanpa perintah verbal segera membentuk lingkaran sihir yang menelan keberadaan dirinya dan sang suami.

" Apakah bijak meninggalkan mereka pergi begitu saja setelah mengancam kita, Hades – sama ? " tanya Thanatos.

Hades mengangkat bahu acuh. " Tenang saja, semua ucapanku itu akan terjadi. Dan jikalau aku salah, masih ada energy Ophis dari para keronco Indra yang bodoh itu. "

.

" Kheh … monster-monster ini menyusahkan ! " Cao-Cao menggerutu. Salah satu monster yang sepertinya kombinasi dari naga dan kera, membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar. Dari mulutnya itu terlihat percikan listrik. Dua monster lainnya yang juga merupakan kombinasi dari beberapa hewan membuka rahang masing-masing, kedua monster lainnya menunjukkan akan menyerang dengan demonic power

" Oh shit! " rutuk Cao-Cao, karena ketiga monster itu serentak melontarkan serangan mereka. Menanggapi itu, dua bola di belakang tubuhnya bergerak ke depan. Bola yang pertama bersinar terang, menampilkan 5 tentara kehitaman yang dengan mudah menghadang dua muntahan demonic power. Sementara satu bola lainnya menghilang setelah berbenturan langsung dengan serangan listrik monster pertama.

" RAUUU ! "

Tak butuh waktu lama, hingga salah satu monster di sana hancur lebur karena bola kedua yang Cao-Cao lancarkan merupakan **Itsutei Ratana** , ratana yang mampu memindahkan serangan. Akan tetapi, walaupun begitu, fluida-fluida hitam yang menyusun tubuh monster yang hancur tersebut dengan segera bergabung, membentuk monster dengan kombinasi lain.

 **Longinus Smasher !**

Belum sempat bertindak lebih jauh, sebuah laser dengan kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat telah membabat habis monster di hadapannya. Cao-Cao tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan sernagan yang membuat dimensi yang menaungi mereka ini kembali berguncang.

" Kau dapat berterimakasih dengan bertarung padaku setelah urusan dengan si pucat brengsek itu selesai " Vali menyahut dari belakang. Armor bagian dadanya telah dirombak menjadi sebuah selaras senapan panjang, sementara di depannya puluhan lingkaran sihir berbaris rapi yang perlahan mulai menghilang setelah Vali menyelesaikan tekniknya.

" Aku akan bertarung dengan niat membunuhmu. Jangan bermimpi itu sebagai ucapan berterimakasih maniak ! " balas Cao-Cao, tatapan matanya masih fokus ke depan dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya, "Lagipula … ", Cao-Cao menahan nafasnya begitu melihat monster-monster yang telah menguap karena serangan Vali itu perlahan muncul dari ketiadaan, dengan ukuran dan konsentrasi energy yang jauh lebih tinggi! " fokuslah pada musuhmu saat ini ! " seru Cao-Cao segera membentuk pertahanan ketika seluruh monster di hadapannya yang kini berjumlah lima memuntahkan demonic power.

.

TRANG, TRANG,TRANG,TRANG

Le Fay dan Georg yang berdiri dari formasi belakang hanya dapat menonton dengan kekaguman atas pertarungan di hadapan mereka. Pertarungan yang saat ini disuguhkan oleh Naruto dan Zetsu benar-benar berada pada level berbeda bagi keduanya, sejak kehilangan fungsi dari satu longinusnya, Zetsu mengubah taktiknya dengan serangan penuh dan hal ini dibalas serupa oleh naruto.

TRANG

Keduanya kembali melihat ke sisi kanan dan hanya menemukan sedikit percikan api. Setelahnya, mereka hanya melihat outline hijau dan emas yang bertabrakan satu sama lain, bahkan terkadang mata mereka tak dapat lagi melihat bagaiaman pertarungan itu berlanjut.

Georg yang jengah menonton pertarungan itu, memandang jauh ke depan. Tepat pada pertarungan Cao-Cao dan Vali melawan puluhan monster hitam.

" Le Fay Pendragon – san, bersiaplah sekarang. Kita akan membantu Cao-Cao dan Vali untuk mengatasi monster dari **Annihilation Maker** itu. "

" Tapi, bukankah ini aneh Georg – san. Bagaimana monster – monster itu dapat menjadi begitu kuat dan terus bangkit walau terus dimusnahkan dengan serangan-serangan terkuat mereka ? " Le Fay mengeluarkan kebingungannya. Ophis tak berkomentar, perannya di tempat itu hanyalah sebagai penjaga dimensi itu tak runtuh agar pertarungan yang dahsyat ini tidak beber ke seluruh dunia.

Georg memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, sedikit berpikir " Melihat bagaimana pertarungan makhluk itu dengan Naruto – san, aku yakin bahwa monster itu bukan hanya diciptakan dengan **Annihilation Maker.** Jika dilihat, makhluk itu setelah mengeluarkan monster-monsternya tak lagi mengeluarkan kemampuan dari **True Longinus** maupun **Dimension Lost.** "

Le Fay mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Georg. Melihat itu, wakil dari Cao-Cao itu melanjutkan " Maka, dapat kita anggap bahwa monster-monster yang ia ciptakan dikombinasikan dengan kemampuan **True Longinus** dan **Dimension Lost**. Dengan **Kahabitei Ratana** , jumlah dari monster itu akan terus bertambah dengan kekuatan yang terus meningkat pula, dan lagi **Dimension Lost** akan mentransfer mereka sebelum terkena luka fatal, dan kemudian selama didimensi lain,jumlah mereka terus meningkat dan beregeransi berkat **True Longinus**. "

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita tak menghentikan monster itu ? " Georg segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Le Fay yang tersenyum jahil. " Apa maksudmu ? "

" Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu dalam rencanaku Georg – san "

" Seberapa persen rencana itu akan membawa kita pada kemenangan ? " tanya Georg kritis

" Sekitar 20% " balas Le Fay tersenyum jahil, dengan lidah yang dijulurkan yang membuat Georg hanya dapat menghela nafas.

" Mari lakukan ! " Le Fay dengan menaiki sapu terbangnya meluncur cepat menuju tempat Vali dan Cao-Cao, Georg yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyusul Le Fay

.

TRANG

" Kali ini aku tak akan kalah ! " seru Zetsu. Gauntlet **Boosted Gear** di tangan kirinya berdengung sebanyak 3 kali, dan Naruto dapat merasakan bagaimana kapak hasil **Annihilation Maker** dan **Innovate Clear** lebih keras menekan dan aura suci yang dipancarkan juga mulai memberinya sensasi nyeri.

Dengan sedikit meningkatkan tekanan dengan **Canis Lykaon** nya, Naruto berhasil menghancurkan kapak tersebut, membuat Zetsu melompat mundur mengambil jarak aman. Fluida hitam di tangannya bergejolak cepat membentuk sebuah pedang hitam yang masih mengeluarkan aura suci.

" Masih dengan teknik yang sama ? Sepertinya kau kehabisan akal untuk melawanku "

Zetsu hanya nyengir mendengar ejekan Naruto.

" Tak masalah bagiku jika kau berpikir begitu "

Tatapan matanya yang berwarna kehijauan jatuh pada Ophis " Lagipula, tikus-tikus penganggu itu telah pergi. Mereka terjebak dalam umpanku, setelah membunuhmu di sini, mereka akan segera menyusulmu dan kemudian dengan Ophis aku dapat mencapai tujuanku "

" dan itu adalah **Karma** bukan ? " Zetsu melebarkan matanya mendengar nama tersebut. Matanya menyipit menelusuri sosok Naruto di hadapannya, yang terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan setelah menyebut nama terkutuk tersebut.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? " tanya Zetsu dengan nada rendah dan terkesan berbahaya.

" Tch, Tch … mulutku terkunci. " ujar Naruto melambaikan jarinya main-main.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan membukanya paksa ! " Aura kekuatan Zetsu meningkat drastis, armor di tubuhnya bergejolak, mengganti desainnya. Kepala singa di bagian dada armor tersebut merombak diri menjadi meriam besar yang berukirkan kepala singa. Lengan kiri yang semula dibalut Boosted Gear digantikan oleh Incrinate Anthem. Armor bagian bawah tubuhnya kini diselimuti dengan boosted gear, yang mana permata hijaunya terbagi menjadi dua dan terletak di lutut. Sepasang canon pendorong terbentuk di punggungnya untuk menahannya mengudara. Lengan kanan yang diselimuti fluida hitam **Annihilation Maker** bergejolak, membentuk lengan itu menjadi sebuah trisula.

 **Boost : Speed**

Begitu mendengar itu, Naruto segera mengangkat **Canis Lykaon** nya.

TRANGG

Zetsu datang dengan begitu cepat, namun kepalan tangan kanan yang terselimuti api **Incrinate Anthem** itu ditahan Naruto dengan **Canis Lykaon** nya. Zetsu mengayunkan pula tangan kanannya yang telah menjadi trisula tajam untuk menggorok leher Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan serangan itu lagi dengan menggunakan 3 ekornya. Naruto mendecak perih begitu merasakan energy suci dari trisula tersebut yang seakan membakar ekornya.

Sisa ekor Naruto yang lain bersatu di udara bersiap untuk membanting Zetsu. Masih dalam keadaan saling menekan, Zetsu menggunakan **Annihilation Maker** nya, sehingga benda yang berbentuk seperti ranting dari terbentuk dari lengan kanannya, bergabung di udara untuk menahan hantaman ekor Naruto.

Bukannya frustasi karena serangannya gagal, Naruto menyeringai

' **Annihilation Maker** nya hanya dapat digunakan sebagai alat, karena untuk terus diaktifkan untuk mengkonstruksi monster yang digunakan untuk melawan Vali dan Cao-Cao. ' batin Naruto.

Tak tahan dengan keadaan itu, Zetsu mulai meningkatkan konsentrasi **Incrinate Anthem** nya untuk memanggang Naruto yang berada dalam jarak sangat dekat tersebut. Namun belum sempat akan itu ..

Sring

Tubuhnya telah terlebih dahulu diteleport oleh Naruto hingga cukup jauh.

JITTT

Energi keemasan ditembakkan oleh Zetsu melalui meriamnya, ia tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Naruto beristirahat. Serangan yang berasal dari duplikat **Regulus Nemea** itu benar-benar kuat, jalur yang dilalui laser itu terbelah dua, goresan tanpa dasar itu menunjukkan bagaimana kemampuan tersebut mampu membelah planet menjadi dua.

Sebuah kapak emas futuristik terbentuk ditangan kiri Naruto, ia juga memiliki kemampuan **Regulus Nemea** setelah melawan Zetsu untuk pertama kalinya. Masih dengan tatapan serius, Naruto menahan gelombang tersebut dengan kapak emasnya, tenaga yang besar membuatnya terus terdorong mundur, menciptakan parit besar di antara dirinya dan Zetsu. Pemuda pirang itu menggeram, memfokuskan kekuatannya pada kapak yang ia genggam sebelum akhirnya, ia mementalkan balik energy keemasan tersebut pada Zetsu.

Zetsu dengan mudah menghindari serangan balik itu dengan menendang kuat udara di bawahnya, saat ini posisinya jauh melayang di udara. Masih di udara, api ungu yang sebelumnya membara di tangan kanan Zetsu mereda, Boosted Gear kembali menyelimuti tangan tersebut, namun yang membuat Naruto waspada adalah ketika api keunguan itu membentuk wujud sebagai pedang.

Zetsu mengayunkan pedang tersebut ke bawah menghantarkan satu pilar api keunguan yang seakan jatuh dari langit menghantam tempat Naruto berdiri.

Sring

" Fiuh … itu sedikit mengejutkan. Jadi, dia benar-benar terprovokasi karena nama itu hah ? " bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, seperti saat dalam subspesiesnya, ia dapat dengan mudah meneleport dirinya selama jarak itu dapat dilihat oleh matanya.

Melihat serangan kejutan pertamanya gagal, Zetsu tak berkomentar banyak. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya, seperti sedang menggores udara. Dari udara yang ia gores itu, api keunguan bergerak cepat menuju lawannya. Zetsu melakukannya berulang-ulang, akan tetapi setiap usahanya itu dapat dihindari Naruto.

' Kalau begini … maka tak akan ada akhirnya. Aku akan agresif sekarang ! ' dengan pikiran tersebut, Naruto segera berteleport untuk lebih dekat. Melihat itu, Zetsu menghentikan serangannya. Ia merentangan kedua lengannya kepada Naruto, sepasang meriam terbentuk di tangannya itu dan kemudian dari pinggangnya, meriam lainnya ikut keluar dan bahkan yang membuat Naruto terkejut kehadiran meriam yang seperti terbentuk dari ketiadaan di sekitar tubuh Zetsu.

" Fire ! " bisik Zetsu

Energi suci ditembakkan dalam waktu bersamaan dan semuanya tertuju pada Naruto.

Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto segera mengayunkan **Canis Lykaon** pada energy suci tersebut.

TRANG

Energi suci dalam ukuran besar dan menyilaukan itu masih terus mendorong Naruto.

" HAAAAAA! " Berteriak nyaring, Naruto menambah kekuatannya dan energy suci itu terbelah dua. Dalam satu kedipan mata, Naruto telah berada di belakang Zetsu.

Zetsu yang terkejut, berusaha untuk menyerang Naruto lagi dengan **Annihilation Maker** nya, akan tetapi fluida hitam itu berhenti bergerak di udara.

" Lama ! " Kapak emas terbentuk di tangan kanannya, dan dengan ayunan yang kuat kapak itu menghantam punggung Zetsu yang telah jauh menebal.

DUARRRRRR

Zetsu terpental jauh, armor di punggungnya rusak parah, dan retakan terlihat pada armor depannya. Sosoknya saat ini masih terus terpental bahkan setelah membentur tanah yang tergenang air beberapa kali.

Zetsu baru berhenti setelah menabrak karang besar yang hampir 10 km dari tempat sebelumnya. Ia mendekati tempat pertama bertarung tadi yang mana dari sini ia dapat melihat bagaimana pertarungan Cao-Cao dan Vali melawan monster **Annihilation Makernya.** Matanya melebar begitu melihat bagaimana lawan yang saat ini Vali, Cao-Cao, Georg, dan Le Fay hadapi … seekor monster raksasa sebesar 10 kaki dengan atribut anti-magic, energy suci, dan kegelapan yang terus berganti secara otomatis. Matanya menajam pada Le Fay yang berdiri paling belakang, wajah cantik gadis itu terlihat kelelahan dan tak bertenaga. Dari sanalah ia mengerti satu hal …

" monster **Annihilation Maker** mu telah mengambil control **True Longinus** sepenuhnya, dan karena terus menghantam **Canis Lykaon** yang dipenuhi kutukan, kinerjanya terus berkurang. Aku benar bukan ? " Zetsu tak perlu terkejut mendengar suara musuhnya, mengalihkan tatapan ke atas, ia dapat menemukan pemuda pirang itu melayang di atasnya.

" Apa ini bagian dari rencanamu ? " tanya Zetsu sinis

" Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sejenius yang kau bayangkan itu … itu adalah rencana Le Fay. Kau tahu pacarku itu gadis yang jenius tahu dan 3 tahunnya bersamaku semakin membuatnya matang dalam membuat strategi. Aku hanya menebak saja dan memanfaatkan itu untuk melawanmu "

" Dan rencanamu selanjutnya adalah membuatku mengeluarkan serangan all-out sebagai pengakhir pertempuran ini bukan ? "

" …. " Naruto tak menjawab, malah ia melompat jauh ke belakang.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya. " Zetsu perlahan bangkit, energy mulai berkumpul pada meriam yang tertanam di dada armornya, energy yang begitu besar dan pekat. Dimensi itu bergetar sekali lagi, dan mereka dapat mendengar bagaimana monster **Annihilation Maker** mengaum keras karena tak kuat akan konsentrasi tersebut.

" Aku belum selesai di sini " bisik Zetsu. Meriam di dadanya merombak diri dengan bentuk yang lebih futuristic dan rumit. Di bagian pangkalnya kini terdapat sepasang pegangan tangan, dan pada bagian badannya terdapat simbol dari masing-masing Longinus yang dimiliki Zetsu yang bersusun deret dari **Innovate Clear, Telos Karma,Regulus Nemea, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Annihilation Maker, Dimension Lost,** hingga **True Longinus**.

" Kau benar-benar membuatnya melakukan ini Uzumaki Naruto " ujar Ophis mengeluh. Perlahan tubuhnya bertransformasi menjadi seekor naga raksasa berwarga hitam legam. Rahangnya terbuka menghembuskan uap yang segera membentuk kekkai yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kekkai itu berbentuk kubah, dengan kepadatan yang jauh lebih tinggi. " Ini adalah kekkai terkuat yang pernah kuciptakan. Aku yakin ini dapat menanggung kerusakan yang kalian perbuat "

" Tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan lagi kalau benar begitu " gumam Naruto. Dimensi itu masih terus bergetar, monster **Annihilation Maker** itu menghilang masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Zetsu. Oleh karena itu pula, Cao-Cao, Georg, dan Vali yang membawa Le Fay di pundaknya mendekat pada Naruto.

Cao-Cao, Vali, dan Georg meneguk ludah mereka melihat bagaimana Zetsu masih mengumpulkan energy untuk serangan destruktif itu … apakah serangan itu bahkan akan lebih berbahaya dibanding sebelumnya, mereka tak tahu pasti. Namun, jalan pikiran mereka terhenti begitu merasakan energy pekat lainnya datang dari arah belakang. Secara serentak, mereka melebarkan mata mereka melihat Naruto dua bola energy yang berbeda di masing-masing tangannya. Kedua bola energy itu didekatkan hingga menimbulkan resonansi, rotasi di pusatnya berubah menjadi tak beraturan dan mengakibatkan sosok Naruto diselimuti oleh energy senjutsu emas yang seperti mata bor.

Dengan tenang, Naruto mengeluarkan intruksinya

" Georg, keluarkan muatan kita, itu dapat menahan sebentar serangan itu "

" Ha- ha'I. Aku mengerti ! " balas Georg tersentak karena tak siap dengan wibawa Naruto

" Vali, maksimalkan **Divine Dividing** mu untuk membagi serangan itu, kau pasti dapat menggunakan **Divide** dan **Half Dimension** secara bersamaan bukan ? "

" Mau bertaruh untuk itu ? " Vali menjawab dengan menantang balik, seringai maniak melebar di wajah tampannya itu.

" Cao-Cao bersiaplah untuk serangan terakhir ! " Cao-Cao hanya mengangguk.

" dan Le Fay … " Le Fay yang masih terlihat lemas menatap pada Naruto " Setelah ini, mari pulang ke rumah " Le Fay melebarkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut seakan membalas ajakan Naruto itu.

" SEMUA USAHA KALIAN AKAN BERAKHIR SIA-SIA. EKSTENSI KALIAN HANYALAH TUMBAL BAGI KEBANGKITAN TUANKU ! "

" Sekarang, matilah ! "

 **Longinus Smasher : Rainbow Darkness**

Zetsu melepaskan teknik terkuatnya tersebut, energy yang bagaikan pelangi itu melaju cepat menuju ke arah mereka.

Georg dengan tanggap, membentuk kabut sihir lebar di depannya, dan kemudian **Longinus Smasher** yang sebelumnya ia serap melaju kencang pada energi tersebut. Ukurannya terlihat begitu kecil dari energy tersebut, dan seperti bukan apa-apa, **Longinus Smasher** yang ditembakkan balik oleh Georg hancur.

 **[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide….. Divide]**

 **[Half Dimension]**

Sepasang sayap biru Vali bersinar terang diikuti tubuh Vali yang jatuh berlutut. Ia menarik nafas kesusahan setelah berusaha membagi dua serangan tersebut dengan kemampuan **Divide** yang ditingkatkan hingga 20 kali dan bahkan terus menggunakan Wyvren nya untuk membagi serangan tersebut. Namun serangan itu seperti tak terbatas, ukurannya memang telah jauh berkurang, namun tidak dengan kepadatan dan konsentrasi energy yang dipancarkan, itu hanya berkurang sedikit dari sebelumnya !

" Sisanya serahkan padaku ! "

" _**Naruto – san/gaki ! kami juga akan memberikan kekuatan kami pada serangan terakhir ini. Semoga beruntung ! "**_ bisik Regulus, Jin, dan Kurama dalam kesadarannya . Senjutsu keemasan yang menyerupai mata bor itu bergejolak, warna emasnya semakin pekat dan segel-segel kanji yang berisi kutukan menghiasinya.

 **Cursed Longinus Sphere**

Naruto melesat cepat membentur energy tersebut dengan tekniknya itu. Sempat terdorong sebentar, mereka yang menontonnya menahan nafas ketika Naruto dan serangan Zetsu itu berhenti bergerak. Bayang perjuangannya hingga pada tahap ini berputar dalam pikiran Naruto.

" _ **Ku – Kushina ... beri nama ... beri nama untuk anak kita nantinya Naruto ... ya Uzumaki Naruto**_ _ **"**_

 _" **Mengapa Naruto ? "**_

 _" **Karena dia adalah … "**_

 _Naruto dapat melihat ibunya, kebingungan karena sosok pria di pangkuannya tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun ia dapat melihatnya dari bagaimana bibir pria itu bergerak_

 _Dan itu adalah_

 _" **karena aku adalah badai yang akan membawa kehadiranmu, bukan Tou – san ?! "**_

 _Kembali pada dunia nyata, mereka semua yang menonton melebarkan matanya melihat bagaimana serangan Zetsu mulai terbelah, dan Naruto dengan tekniknya terus maju membelah dua serangan itu yang perlahan retak dan hancur_

 _" Aku masih dapat bertarung ! " Zetsu berteriak, ia membentuk api keunguan untuk membakar Naruto. Akan tetapi, saat menyentuh tubuh Naruto api itu berganti menjadi semacam cairan keunguan yang menghilang dalam tubuh Naruto._

 _" Kau berakhir di sini ! " teriak Naruto, tekniknya telah menghilang setelah menghancurkan serangan terkuat Zetsu yang hanya dapat melebarkan matanya tak percaya._

 _Naruto yang masih di dekat Zetsu segera ditarik dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir hingga jatuh tepat pada pelukan Le Fay._

 _Cao-Cao yang melihat itu berseru pada Georg yang berada di sampingnya " Sekarang, Georg ". Georg memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, kacamatanya entah bagaimana terlihat mengkilau oleh cahaya matahari, menutupi seringainya._

 _ **Dimension Lost Balance Break : Dimension Create**_

 _Kabut keunguan segera menelan keberadaan Zetsu. Balance Break dari_ _ **Dimension Lost**_ _memungkinkan pengguna nya untuk menjebak musuh dalam dimensi yang dipenuhi perangkap. Melihat teknik itu berhasil, Cao-Cao mulai merapal mantra untuk teknik terkuatnya._

 _Tepat pada bait terakhir, Zetsu keluar dari kabut ungu itu dengan sendirinya, bahkan setelah mengeluarkan energy besar untuk serangan sebelumnya, ia masih mampu untuk menggunakan duplikat_ _ **Dimension Lost**_ _nya untuk melarikan diri dari teknik balance breaker Georg._

 _Akan tetapi, semuanya telah terlambat._

 _"_ _ **Truth Idea "**_

 _Ohok …_

 _Tombak yang telah diselimuti dengan kehendak tuhan itu menembus dada Zetsu. Setelah menerima serangan tersebut, sudah dapat dipastikan Zetsu telah kalah._

 _" ini berakhir " gumam Le Fay, pandangannya turun pada Naruto yang telah terlelap di pundaknya._

 _XoX_

 **Kuoh Akademi**

Setelah beberapa masalah berat yang menimpa kelompok Gremory, akhirnya mereka dapat kembali ke akademi mereka. Selama kepergian mereka itu, kelompok Sona dibantu oleh Ravel dan terkadang Seekvaira untuk menangani masalah iblis liar yang semakin meningkat saat ini. Rias, yang baru saja sadar dari koma nya langsung disuguhi oleh keadaan Makkai yang memanas pasca sang kakak pulang dalam keadaan babak belur bersama istrinya. Saat ini, ia bersama peeragenya dalam perjalan ke ruang osis karena diundang oleh Sona untuk membahas sesuatu yang penting katanya. Dalam perjalanan itu, Akeno menceritakan beberapa hal yang telah dilewatkan Rias dan Issei.

" Yah, cukup banyak yang telah terjadi semenjak kau pingsan Rias. Contohnya saja Naruto – san dan Sasuke – san yang kabarnya sedang ditawan di Rumania, atau Issei – kun yang sempat menghilang fufu "

" Begitu ya … sangat mengherankan jika mengingat Naruto – san dan Sasuke – san yang ahli dalam infiltrasi dapat ditawan oleh bangsa Vampire. Itu menunjukkan pada kita bahwa iblis hebat sekaliber mereka pun juga terkadang dapat ditaklukkan oleh makhluk yang tak dapat diduga kemampuannya. " komentar Rias, ia berpaling pada pawn satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Tatapan khawatir ia berikan pada pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut.

" Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingat apapun semenjak kita melawan Cao-Cao, Ise – kun ? "

Issei diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tersentak. Dengan pandangan gugup, ia menatap Rias " Ahaha,begitulah Buchou. Aku juga merasa heran karena hal itu. Tapi, aku dapat merasakan tenagaku bertambah dan ada hal aneh pada tubuhku " Yah, Issei berbohong dengan tidak menceritakan bagaimana ia merasakan kematian untuk kedua kalinya karena sulur hitam yang masih belum ia ketahui. Issei mengerti bahwa berbohong pada buchou kesayangannya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, namun ia tak dapat membantah perintah dari Sirzech, sang Maou Lucifer yang memintanya merahasiakan hal tersebut.

" Hal aneh ? " Koneko terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mendelik pada Issei " Cih, dasar Ero Senpai ! "

" Oi … ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Koneko – chan. Hanya saja, aku terkadang merasakan tangan atau tubuhku dapat memanjang ataupun melebar. "

" Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Issei – kun " Yuuto yang sedari tadi diam ikut berkomentar.

" Ya,mungkin begitu " jawab Issei sekedarnya. Mereka kembali bercengkrama satu sama lainnya. Hanya Asia dan Gasper yang Cuma tersenyum melihat keakraban kelompok tersebut, karena dalam pikiran mereka masih mengkhawatirkan tentang keadaan Naruto yang telah ditawan 1 bulan.

' Kuharap Valerie di sana dapat menolong Nii – san ' batin Gasper.

Singkatnya mereka kini telah sampai di ruang OSIS, dan Rias tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya begitu melihat beberapa tamu yang tak ia duga, namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah kehadiran gadis blonde dengan wajah cantik khas boneka dari eropa.

" Kau pasti Rias Gremory bukan ? Perkenalkan namaku adalah Elmenhide Karnstein. Dan aku datang kemari untuk Gasper "

Rias menyipitkan matanya tak suka mendengar kata-kata dari gadis itu, dan lagi cara ia menyebutkan nama anggotanya bagaikan barang membuatnya semakin kesal.

" Nah, nah … bagaimana jika kita memulai dulu rapatnya sebelum langsung ke topic nona Karnstein " itu adalah Azazel, para anggota Rias tersentak karena baru menyadari kehadiran sensei mereka di sini.

" Rapat ? Rapat apa sensei ? " tanya Rias bingung, hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh para hadirin di sana terutama para iblis muda dibawah High Class.

Azazel masih dengan postur santai mengeraskan tatapan matanya. " Rapat untuk menyelesaikan masalah di Rumania yang berkaitan dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke ! "

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya, bisa up juga. Thanks banget buat yang masih nanyain kapan update – an nya aku benar-benar merasa terharu** **. Sebagai hadiah untuk keterlambatanku, chapter ini merupakan salah satu yang terpanjang yang pernah kutulis hehe. Semoga dapat menghibur. Oh, untuk misterinya tuh udah kuselipin beberapa dan romance nya … yah kuusahakan untuk tetap masuk hehe. Chapter depan mungkin akan ada cuplikan singat bagaimana nasib si Zetsu, dan langsung masuk ke babak baru yakni Rumania. Aku merencanakan untuk pertemuan kedua bagi Naruto dan Dulio, dan mungkin sedikit pertarungan singkat hehe. Ah, tak tertinggal di sini Hades aku buat lebih kuat sedikit dibanding Canon, menurutku di Canon itu terlalu lemah, maka di sini aku membuatnya dapat bertarung imbang dengan Sirzech dan Grayfia jika ditemani dengan wakil-wakilnya. Hubungan antara Olympus dan Makkai setelah itu ? Pastinya akan ikut berkontribusi untuk menuju arc-arc akhir.**

 **Selanjutnya yang bakalan di update – The Heirs, tidak janji bisa update cepat karena akan memasuki musim ujian dan kesibukan lainnya.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter 27 :** _ **Valerie Tepes, First Woman King in Tepes(Rumania Becomes Monster Nest!)**_

Cahaya suci dari True Longinus yang sebelumnya menyinari seluruh dimensi buatan Venesia itu akhirnya meredup memperlihatkan Zetsu dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Tubuhnya perlahan menyusut, hingga menjadi sebuah tunas kecil.

" Tak kusangka, Longinus yang memiliki kepribadian bebas sepertinya dapat melakukan hal sejauh ini " decak Cao-Cao tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Georg mengangguk membenarkan, ia perlahan jatuh terduduk, kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan manna yang sangat besar untuk menyerap serangan Zetsu dan kemudian membalikkannya kembali. Vali menghilangkan armor **Empireo Juggernaut Drive** \- nya, hanya mempertahankan sepasang sayap naga kebiruan yang bersinar terang di punggungnya.

" Sudah selesai huh ?. " Kata-kata yang terdengar begitu datar membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapatkan Sasuke yang berjalan bersama Arthur, Bikou dan Kuroka. Kemudian mereka menanggapi, bagaimana keempatnya dalam keadaan lusuh dan terdapat sesosok tubuh yang Sasuke bawa di pundaknya.

Cao-Cao, Georg, dan Vali menyipitkan mata mereka setelah mengenali aura yang dimiliki sosok yang Sasuke bawa.

" Itu … "

" Ya, kau benar Vali. Dia adalah Pluto, salah satu Grim Reaper terbaik Hades. Setelah serangan yang menyerupai pelangi itu hancur, ia datang membawa ratusan Grim Reaper. " Jelas Sasuke.

" Tapi, mereka semua lemah. Kami telah menghabisi semuanya tanpa sisa " tambah Bikou menepuk-nepukkan tangannya seperti berusaha menghilangkan debu yang menempel pada tangannya.

" Dan bagaimana dengan Pluto ? " tanya Cao-Cao curiga. Ia samar-samar masih merasakan bahwa salah satu wakil Hades itu masih hidup.

" Ia sekarat. Setelah sadar, Uchiha-san akan menginterogasinya " jawab Arthur.

"Nah, kalau begitu …. Sepertinya ini perpisahan bagi kita semua " ujar Cao-Cao. Georg yang mengerti dengan tanda tersirat yang diberikan oleh pemimpinnya, telah bersiap dengan **Dimension Lost** nya.

" Setelah ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan ? Hero Faction yang tersisa hanya sedikit, dan tak lama lagi berita tentang hal ini akan tersebar " Tanya Sasuke.

" Apa yang akan kami lakukan itu menjadi urusan kami. Mau bagaimanapun, akan sulit bagi kami untuk menghindar dari Indra yang murka "

" Kalau begitu … " Suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur itu datang dari sisi Le Fay yang cukup kaget melihat Naruto yang masih membenamkan kepala di pundaknya berbicara dengan mata tertutup.

" Aku punya usul yang cukup menarik bagi kalian …. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini "

 **Rumania**

Rizevim berjongkok bosan di tanah lapangan bersalju yang masih berada dalam wilayah istana Tepes. Iblis tua itu dengan kesal menggelindingkan salju di tangannya hingga membentuk bola salju. Pandangannya teralihkan pada dua boneka salju yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, kedua boneka salju itu menyerupai Naruto dan Sasuke, dan dalam satu lemparan yang melengkung, bola salju yang ia lempar itu meledakkan boneka salju Naruto dan Sasuke hingga meledak tanpa sisa. Jujur saja, ia kesal pada dua anak muda yang telah dengan beraninya berusaha mempermainkannya, dua anak muda yang bau kencur itu nekat sekali ingin bermain licik dengan iblis tua seperti dirinya, dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah keduanya seenak jidat memerintahnya untuk menunggu di sini, karena keduanya akan membawa sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

" Tch, awas saja kalau mereka datang tanpa hal berguna, kupastikan aku akan menyiksa mereka sepuasnya khukhu "

Rutukannya berhenti begitu menemukan lingkaran sihir orange yang terbentuk di depannya. Iris matanya menyipit ketika melihat lingkaran sihir itu naik ke atas memicu kehadiran dua iblis yang sedang ia tunggu tersebut.

" Oh kau sudah datang rupanya " decak Naruto dengan wajah polos. Ia melangkah keluar dari lingkaran sihir diikuti Sasuke dengan tangan yang senantiasa berada pada pegangan katananya yang tersarung di pinggang.

" He … begitu kah caramu menyapa seseorang setelah terlambat atas perjanjian yang kau buat sendiri hingga satu jam ! satu jam brengsek ! "

" Jangan teriak-teriak kakek tua ! Sadar sama usiamu, nanti tenggorokanmu rontok gimana hehe "

" Kau bahkan membuatku harus menunggu kedinginan selama satu jam, SATU JAM BRENGSEK ! "

Sasuke memperhatikan interaksi kedua iblis ini dengan tatapan datar. Iris hitamnya segera merobek memperlihatkan pupil mata yang berbentuk layaknya shuriken.

" Baiklah karena kau sudah berada di sini, mari kita langsung saja ! " Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan keduanya telah berada di dimensi lain. Tak ada siapapun selain mereka tanpa terkecuali Sasuke.

Rizevim sedikit terkejut mengenai hal ini, membuat sebuah dimensi dan kemudian mentransfernya langsung dengan waktu tak lebih dari satu detik, itu pencapaian yang sangat gemilang bagi iblis seusia pemuda di depannya.

" Seperti yang kujanjikan, aku akan memberimu perlindungan dan juga sedikit dukungan untuk pembangkitan Trihexa. "

" Ya, dan aku telah bertanya berulang kali tentang perlindungan yang kau maksud " balas Rizevim bersedekap dada. Ia menatap Naruto yang hanya diam dengan alis menukik, dan kemudian sensornya segera merasakan suatu kehadiran, kehadiran dari sebuah makhluk yang memiliki energy yang begitu kelam dan dalam, iris matanya melebar begitu dapat menerka siapa makhluk itu. Dan seketika sosok makhluk itu muncul, Rizevim tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya.

" Kejutan yang sangat menarik bocah ! Aku sangat yakin bahwa Hero Faction lah yang ditugaskan Indra dan Hades untuk membuat ini, tetapi melihat kau yang mengantarnya kemari …. Apa kau terlibat dengan hal itu " Rizevim menyipitkan matanya tajam, namun tatapan intimidasi itu tak berpengaruh bagi Naruto yang tenang menjawab.

" Yang terpenting dari bagian kerja sama ini adalah hasil. Kau tidak perlu mengetahui proses dan teknik yang kugunakan. Dan terakhir, aku menyerahkan benda ini " Naruto melempar sebuah benda berbilah panjang yang segera ditangkap oleh Rizevim.

Sekali lagi, iblis tua itu melebarkan matanya mengenali benda yang sekarang dengan hati-hati ia pegang.

" Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut bocah … "

" Simpan pujianmu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya darimu. Setelah ini, aku ingin kita akan bersikap biasa "

" Ya ya aku mengerti. Kerja sama ini akan segera berakhir begitu Trihexa bangkit. Dan setelah itu, kita dapat memastikan pihak yang benar-benar menang "

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Dan dengan satu jentikan jarinya, ia meninggalkan Rizevim bersama dua hal yang ia berikan. Rizevim yang melihat makhluk di depannya menatapnya datar dan polos menyeringai lebar.

XoX

Dua minggu telah terlewati setelah kedatangan Elmenhide Garnstein yang bermaksud untuk membawa kembali Gasper sebagai salah satu opsi untuk penyelesaian konflik di antara fraksi Tepes dan Carmillia dalam bangsa Vampire. Selama itu pula, Rias dan Yuuto, yang menggantikan peran Gasper bersama Elmenhide kembali ke Rumania. Selama itu pula, telah terjadi beberapa peristiwa menarik, seperti naga jahat Grendel yang dibawa oleh Euclid Lucrifuge, iblis jantan yang dari informasi Sona merupakan saudara kandung dari The Strongest Queen, Grayfia Lucrifuge. Sebagai salah satu naga jahat, Grendel sangat brutal, bahkan gabungan kekuatan OSIS dan ORC tak mampu menangani naga tersebut, tidak sampai Issei menemukan kekuatan terbaru dari Longinusnya, **Cardinal Crimson atau True Queen** , yang merupakan bentuk promosi ke Queen dan kekuatannya setara dengan Juggernaut Drive !. Dengan mode tersebut, Issei berhasil memberikan luka fatal pada Grendel yang membuat Euclid merasa harus menarik mundur naga brutal tersebut.

Kemudian, sebuah pertemuan digelar di Kediaman Hyodou. Dalam pertemuan itu berkumpul para anggota peerage Rias, mulai dari Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, Issei, dan Rosseweisse. Dari kelompok Sitri, Sona hanya ditemani Tsubaki, Queennya. Kemudian terdapat satu tim yang jarang terlihat yakni Seekvaira, Ravel, dan juga ia membawa 3 orang lainnya yang belum pernah dilihat oleh mereka yang berkumpul di sana. Terakhir dari pihak Surga, ada Griselda dan Dulio.

Pertemuan ini terjadi karena Azazel yang berada di pusat fraksi Carmillia melaporkan tentang situasi Rumania saat ini. Ia menggunakan saluran komunikasi khusus yang membuat sebuah hologram dirinya berdiri tegak di atas lingkaran sihir.

" Anda tak bisa menghubungi Rias dan Yuuto ? "

" Ya. Cukup banyak hal yang mengejutkan selama 2 minggu kami di sini. Batas teritori antara Tepes dan Carmillia semakin membingungkan. Menurut Fraksi Carmillia, fraksi Tepes telah melakukan kudeta dengan memasuki wilayah fraksi Carmillia yang telah disepakati saat iblis membangun hubungan dengan Rumania. Sepertinya Rias dan Yuuto tertarik ke dalamnya. Mereka sepertinya ditawan sama halnya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka dari sini. Bagaimana di sana ? "

Akeno mencoba membuat lingkaran sihir komunikasi kepada Rias maupun Yuuto, namun walaupun sudah dilakukan berulang kali sama sekali tak ada respon dari Rias maupun Yuuto.

" Nii – san … " gumam Gasper merasa tidak nyaman mendengar kampung halamannya sedang dalam konflik dan itu menyeret iblis yang telah menyelamatkannya dan juga Kingnya sendiri.

Azazel melanjutkan menjelaskan situasinya " Fraksi Carmillia percaya bahwa pemimpin fraksi Tepes telah berganti sejak kudeta sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Sepertinya kepala keluarga Tepes yang menjadi raja dari fraksi Tepes melarikan diri dari ibukotanya. "

" Lord Tepes melarikan diri ? itu semakin menunjukkan ada hal ganjil yang mendasarinya melakukan tindakan itu " bisik Akeno pada dirinya sendiri

" Atau …. Terdapat seseorang ataupun sesuatu hal yang membuatnya harus lari " tambah Seekvaira yang sejak tadi diam mengamati. Sona mengangguk setuju mendengar pendapat Seekvaira.

" Kemungkinan besar ada hubungannya dengan Khaos Brigade, seperti yang kita ketahui dari Elmenhide Garnstein, organisasi teroris itu telah menanamkan pengaruhnya di tanah konflik itu … belum lagi kenyataan bahwa **Sephiroth Grail** berada di sana … ini seperti Khaos Brigade mengatur fraksi Tepes dari balik bayangan"

Semuanya mendapatkan perspektif baru atas masalah ini setelah mendengar penuturan Sona. Kejadian Grendel, naga jahat yang telah musnah dapat bangkit kembali dan menyerang Kuoh Akademi telah menunjukkan bahwa **Sephiroth Grail** atau Holy Grail telah dimanfaatkan oleh Khaos Brigade.

Hologram Azazel bersuara lagi

" Kemungkinan itu ada. Ratu Carmillia dan para pemimpin fraksi Carmillia lain juga sependapat dengan itu. Kita tahu bahwa pada awalnya batas wilayah antara Tepes dan Carmillia ini baru ditegaskan setelah pihak Iblis berusaha untuk bersinggungan dengan bangsa Vampire yang tertutup dengan menjanjikan beberapa riset yang bermanfaat bagi bangsa Vampire. Tapi, fraksi Tepes yang jauh lebih tertutup dibandingkan Carmillia memungkinkan celah kecil bagi Khaos Brigade untuk masuk tanpa ketahuan mitologi-mitologi lainnya. Kupikir, salah satu dari semua fraksi yang ada, mereka yang anti-pemerintahan pasti melakukan tindakan ekstrimis, secara sengaja membuka celah untuk organisasi teroris itu menanamkan pengaruhnya"

Azazel menghela nafasnya panjang. Tatapan matanya yang tajam mengarah pada semua orang.

" Karena situasi tak terduga ini, aku memutuskan untuk memanggil kalian semua kemari. Kekuatan kalian diperlukan untuk menemukan Rias dan Yuuto, dan kemungkinan besar kita bisa mengusut masalah tentang Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. "

Mereka semua yang berada di sana sepakat, terlebih anggota peerage Rias dan Seekvaira.

" Mengingat kalian telah diserang di sana sekali. Aku pikir tim Gremory dan Irina sudah cukup. "

" dan satu lagi … aku mendengar bahwa Vali dan timnya berhasil menyelinap kemari "

Informasi ini sangat mengejutkan terlebih untuk Issei karena berkaitan langsung dengan rival alaminya. Semenjak kehebohan dunia internasional dua minggu yang lalu mengenai bagaimana Vali dan Tim nya menculik Ophis dan bahkan membantai habis operasi gabungan Hero Faction dan Hades yang ingin ' menyelamatkan' Ophis. Sejak saat itu, tim Vali menjadi buronan dan idbenci semua golongan.

Saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Vali dan timnya. Jika benar ia berada di Rumania, maka ini akan menghebohkan dunia sekali lagi. Tujuannya di Rumania yang masih misteri, dan bagaimana nasib sang dewi naga tanpa batas, Ophis, di tangannya semakin membuat mereka yang berada dalam pertemuan itu menyadari betapa gentingnya situasi di sana.

" Azazel – sensei/sama " Hologram Azazel berpaling pada tiga suara yang memanggilnya, ia menemukan Sona, Seekvaira, dan Dulio serentak mengangkat tangan mereka. Ketiganya pun saling pandang dengan ekspresi polos.

" Ya, ada apa dengan kalian bertiga ? Mengapa kalian terlihat seperti anak SD ?! "

" Silakan, ladies first " ujar Dulio mempersilakan Sona dan Seekvaira untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. " kau duluan, pendek " ujar Seekvaira pada Sona kemudian yang cukup membuat Sona kesal, namun ketua OSIS Akademi Kuoh itu memilih tak menganggapinya dan menyampaikan keinginannya.

" Bisakah aku mengikutsertakan dua pengikutku ke Rumania, mereka jarang terlibat dengan kegiatan OSIS, dan kupikir mereka bisa memperoleh pengalaman yang bagus dengan ini"

Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Sona sekarang.

" Maksud anda Rugal – san, dan Bennia – chan, Sona – sama ? " Tanya Akeno yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sona.

Kedua bidak Sona ini jarang terlihat di Kuoh Akademi, bahkan dalam tugas-tugas iblis. Jadi, budak-budak Rias tidak kenal akrab dengan mereka berdua. Akeno dapat mengetahuinya karena telah lama bersama Rias.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Rugal – san oleh Akeno adalah mahasiswa yang terdaftar di Universitas Kuoh. Posisinya sebagai Rook dan nama aslinya Loup Garou. Sedangkan Bennia adalah siswi SMP yang merupakan campuran dari Grim Reaper dan manusia. Ayahnya bernama Orcus, salah satu Grim Reaper tingkat Ultimate.

" Kau benar tentang itu, terutama Rugal, sepertinya dia akan menjadi kekuatan tambahan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi " ujar Azazel, lalu melihat pada Seekvaira " Apa kau juga ingin mengikutsertakan anggotamu "

" Kau benar Azazel – sama. Aku ingin mengikutsertakan tiga pengikut di belakangku ini dan Lavinia Reni – san juga mengajukan diri untuk ikut, karena ia merupakan Contracted Magician Naruto. Kuyakin, mereka akan berguna untuk misi yang berkaitan dengan Queenku yang bodoh itu … "

Anggota Peerage Rias memperhatikan tiga orang yang dimaksud oleh Seekvaira. Yang pertama adalah sosok pemuda berbadan tegap dengan surai kehijauan yang menyentuh hingga bahunya, dan menggunakan headband untuk menahan poninya mendekati mata. Dan sosok ini, mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Alivian, Knight dari Seekvaira – sama "

Kemudian, Sosok kedua adalah seorang gadis berkulit putih bersih dengan iris berwarna pink hamper seperti Seekvaira dengan surai pirang panjang yang menyentuh hingga pinggang. Ia menggunakan dress sewarna salju, dengan lengan tipis yang mana pada setiap lengannya berbentuk seperti cakar naga.

" Alexia Bune, Pawn dari Seekvaira " ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan anggun,

Terakhir, adalah sosok gadis bersurai orange yang menggunakan seragam Akademi Osaka.

" Megumi, Rook dari Seekvaira – sama, desu " ujarnya riang.

" Melihat bagaimana kau dapat menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka selama ini … sepertinya mereka cukup kuat. Dan lagi, mengapa kau tak memasukkan mereka saat Rating Game ? " Tanya Sona penasaran.

" Aku memberikan banyak misi kepada mereka, misi yang seharusnya bisa selesai cepat, namun karena mereka malas-malasan, mereka tidak dapat ikut berpartisipasi. Semenjak mendengar bahwa Naruto disekap di Rumania, mereka baru termotivasi. Tenang saja, aku masih memiliki bidak-bidak lain untuk mengejutkan kalian di rating game. "

" Menarik sekali, bahkan hanya dengan melihat sekilas aku dapat mengetahui kekuatan mereka. Mereka boleh ikut " Azazel kembali menyetujui usul tersebut. Ia berpaling pada yang terakhir, Dulio.

" Sekarang, apa ada yang kau inginkan Dulio ? "

" Sebenarnya ini menyangkut masalah pribadi. Tapi, pikiran mengenai mempermalukan rivalku dengan datang menyelamatkannya begitu menggelitik benak ku sekarang "

Mereka semua yang berada di sana melebarkan mata mereka begitu menyadari maksud dan keinginan Dulio.

" Dulio, jangan bilang kau … " Azazel berusaha mengkonfirmasi pikirannya

" Ya, Azazel – sama. Aku ingin ikutserta dalam tim ini " ujarnya dengan seringai yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

XoX

Di Kota Kuoh

Kelompok yang akan berangkat ke Rumania atau yang dinamai sebagai kelompok Dulio telah berkumpul di tengah lingkaran sihir yang berada di lantai dasar kediaman Hyodou. Lingkaran sihir tersebut dipersiapkan Akeno, dan seperti yang telah disetujui Azazel, kelompok itu akan dipimpin oleh Dulio, yang terdiri atas kelompok Gremory lengkap ditambah Irina, Rugal dan Bennia dari kelompok Sitri, serta dari kelompok Agares yakni Alivia, Alivian, dan Megumi, serta Lavinia Reni.

Ravel, Sona, Seekvaira, Saji, Griselda, dan Kushina yang dikhusus datang untuk membantu perlindungan kota Kuoh selama kelompok ini pergi turut hadir untuk mengantarkan keberangkatan mereka.

Koordinat tujuan lingkaran sihir akan menuju ke wilayah Carmillia. Azazel sudah mengurus semua hal itu sehingga tak perlu menggunakan rute rumit dan berliku-liku ke wilayah bangsa Vampire yang tertutup bagi pihak luar.

Mereka yang akan berangkat telah menggunakan pakaian hangat, sebagai antisipasi cuaca dingin Rumania, terlebih wilayah Vampire tersembunyi di antara pegunungan tinggi. Perbedaan waktu juga menjadi factor dalam pemilihan pakaian ini, mengingat di Jepang sudah malam, di Rumania mungkin masih pagi.

Ravel maju ke depan menyerahkan masing-masing satu parsel kepada Reni, Akeno, dan Bennia.

" Parsel ini berisi air mata Phoenix yang dikirimkan langsung darii Pillar Phoenix. Jumlahnya mencukupi masing-masing satu dalam kelompok kalian. Gunakanlah dengan bijaksana "

" Tentu. Arigatou Ravel – san/sama" Akeno, Reni, dan Bennia berujar serempak.

"Kami menunggu hasil baiknya dari kalian " Sona ikut memberikan pesan.

" Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Kalian semua berhati-hatilah " Griselda ikut menyampaikan pesannya.

Kelompok itu mengangguk optimis.

Melihat hal itu, Kushina tersenyum lebar.

" Sudah saatnya, Kelompok Dulio itu berangkat menuju ke Rumania "

" Kami akan membawa keberhasilan pada misi ini " ujar Dulio optimis.

Akeno segera memperisapkannya prosesnya, memicu sinar yang menyilaukan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan akhirnya memulai proses teleportasi tersebut. Setelah kilatan cahaya, dipastikan kelompok itu telah tiba di wilayah Carmillia, Rumania.

XoX

" Dengan ini hanya tinggal langkah finishingnya saja … " ujar Alucard pada dirinya sendiri, jari-jarinya yang lancip bergerak lincah pada tuts keyboard yang telah using. Namun begitu, iris matanya yang sewarna darah terfokus pada sebuah tabung raksasa di depannya yang diisi oleh cairan berwarna kehijauan dan banyaknya kabel warna-warni yang tersambung pada tabung tersebut.

Dari ketiadaan, seorang pemuda berkulit biru berparas rupawan dengan surai hitam panjangnya mendekat pada Alucard. " Akhirnya kita sampai pada tahap ini ya … Jika ini memang berhasil …. Posisi dari Top 10 Strongest Beings pasti akan bergejolak "

" Dan itu memang telah terjadi " Balasan atas komentar pemuda itu datang dari seorang gadis kecil yang hanya menatap datar ke arah keduanya dari kejauhan. " Aku telah melihatnya, posisi anak itu sekarang berada tepat di bawah Shiva dan kau, Vhisnu "

" Kupikir dia akan berada di atas kami berdua dengan semua ini …. " ujar Vhisnu, suaranya dipenuhi dengan kebingungan.

" Oi oi kalian terlalu bergantung pada batu tak jelas di dasar bumi yang mengukirkan nama – nama makhluk terkuat di dunia ini. Kenyataannya, batu itu hanyalah mengukur dari segi kekuatan mentah. Kemampuan seseorang tak hanya ditentukan oleh kekuatan saja, factor teknik, kecerdasan juga mesti diperhitungkan " komentar Alucard

" Kau hanya kecewa karena bocah yang usianya jauh di bawahmu bisa menuliskan namanya di sana " balas Ophis yang membuat Alucard menggerutu. Vhisnu hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian berpaling pada tabung tersebut yang mana sekarang dapat terlihat jelas tubuh Naruto di dalamnya.

" Aku akan mulai penggabungannya sekarang " seru Alucard, hanya ada ketegangan dan keseriusan dalam kata-katanya. Ini adalah eksperimen yang sangat berbahaya, memasukkan hingga 9 Longinus ke dalam satu tubuh …. Entah resiko apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto …

Satu per satu kabel yang tersambung pada tabung tersebut mulai bersinar terang. Cairan kehijauan yang mengisi tabung tersebut bergemuruh, seperti air rebus yang mendidih. Saat semua kabel itu telah bersinar terang, mereka bertiga dapat merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar berkumpul dalam tabung tersebut, membuat tabung itu bergetar dan satu per satu kabel yang tersambung dengannya meledak.

" Persis seperti yang kubayangkan, sedari awal aku sudah memperingati bocah itu bahwa ini gila ! " pekik Alucard melihat dampaknya, dimensi yang dibuat oleh Ophis itu juga telah bergetar hebat. Dan puncaknya ketiga pasang mata itu melebar menyaksikan tabung tersebut meledak.

Dalam gerakan lambat, cipratan dari cairan kehijauan dari tabung itu terlihat akan menyebar ke sekitar, namun sebuah keanehan terjadi dimana cipratan air kehijauan itu terserap ke dalam tubuh Naruto yang bersinar terang.

" Prosesnya berhasil. Aku dapat merasakan kekuatan yang besar berkumpul dalam tubuhku "

" Kau sudah bukan lagi Devil. Entitasmu jauh melebihi mereka yang dipanggil Super Devil ! " ujar Ophis.

" Hanya tersisa **ABSOLUTE DEMISE, ZENITH TEMPEST,** dan **SEPHIROTH GRAIL.** Setelah itu, aku akan menjadi yang terkuat ! "

XoX

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, di Rumania

" Hei, kalian semua ! Kemarilah " Azazel berseru kepada tim aliansi 3 fraksi yang ia rancang sendiri untuk misi Rumania ini. Azazel tak sendirian, ada Elmenhilde yang mengikutinya.

" Meskipun kalian baru sampai, kita harus segera bergerak. Aku akan menjelaskan secara rinci selama perjalanan" Selesai menyapa para anak asuhnya, Azazel menatap pada Vampire yang mengundang mereka kemari " Elmenhilde, bisakah kau memandu kami? "

" Baiklah. Tolong ikuti aku " Elmenhilde berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti Azazel dan para anak asuhnya. Walaupun para iblis muda sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Elmenhilde. Saat pertemuan di Kuoh, kesan pertama mereka terhadap vampire pirang ini adalah arogan, lidah yang tajam dan juga menjengkelkan. Namun sekarang, gadis itu malah bersikap santun terhadap mereka walaupun masih terasa atmosfir yang mengancam dan kearoganan dari vampire tersebut.

Setelah menaiki tangga, karena ruangan tempat mereka tadi adalah basement, mereka mulai merasakan hawa dingin. Elmenhilde sebagai vampire murni sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan cuaca itu, berbeda dengan para iblis muda terlebih Asia yang telah mengigil. Namun begitu, pemandangan berkastil menjadi kekaguman tersendiri bagi kelompok Dulio ketika memasuki kota lebih jauh. Tak ada yang menaruh perhatian pada penduduk kota yang menatap mereka dengan kebencian dan ketakutan, lebih tepatnya, tatapan itu diberikan pada Rugal yang menjadi bagian dari kelompok tersebut.

Mereka semua dipandu oleh Elmenhilde untuk memasuki kendaraan yang dipersiapkan khusus untuk misi diplomatik ini. Saat semua telah masuk ke dalam kendaraan yang besar dan mewah untuk diantarkan ke tempat tujuan, Issi tersadar bahwa jumlah mereka berkurang.

Akeo yang menyadari kebingungan Issei berbisik

" Bennia dan Rugal bertindak terpisah. Sepertinya mereka akan mengumpulkan informasi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kau tahu, menurut Kaichou kita juga membutuhkan jalur pelarian diri jika keadaan semakin memburuk." Issei mengangguk mengerti, dalam hati memuji kemampuan dua bidak Sona itu hingga ia tak menyadari kapan mereka menghilang.

Selama perjalanan Azazel menjelaskan secara rinci tentang keadaan kastil Tepes yang telah dikuasai pihak pengkudeta, bagaimana mereka bergerak dengan licin sehingga tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari penduduk biasa hingga pada kesepatakan dari pihak Tepes yang pro pemerintahan untuk membantu fraksi Carmillia mengepung kastil Tepes.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir dalam dua jam dan tiba di stasiun gondola yang terletak di tengah jalan di pegunungan. Sebuah gondola muncul dari sisi lain bersalju setelah menunggu sesaat di stasiun.

" Ini jalur satu-satunya untuk menuju kota kastil Tepes yang bisa fraksi Carmillia dapat sediakan untuk kita saat ini. Kota kastil Tepes berada di sisi lain, dan gondola ini merupakan sesuatu special yang fraksi Tepes siapkan untuk melewati pelindung yang berlapis-lapis." Jelas Azazel, memasuki terlebih dahulu gondola tersebut kemudian mengintruksikan yang lain untuk mengikuti pula secara

Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka telah disambut oleh beberapa vampire. Mereka diinterogasi sejenak untuk memastikan bahwa mereka berizin. Pada akhirnya, mereka diizinkan lewat setelah dianggap bertindak sesuai aturan.

Salah satu vampire yang seperti seorang pemandu mendatangi mereka dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. " Tolong ikuti hamba. Rias Gremory – sama dan Knightnya telah menunggu di kastil utama Tepes "

" Bagaimana dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke ? " celetuk Alivian. Ia bersama 2 anggota Seekvaira lainnya dan Reni kemari dengan tujuan utama untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun, makin ke sini misi ini lebih terarah kepada Rias.

Vampire pemandu itu memperlihatkan gestur tak nyaman atas pertanyaan itu.

" Hamba hanya diperintahkan untuk mengantar anda kepada Rias Gremory-sama" ujarnya seperti berusaha mengalihkan topik. Dari ucapan itu Azazel, Alivia Bune, dan Reni telah menangkap beberapa hal penting.

Vampire itu berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti kelompok Gremory , sementara Azazel berjalan bersama kelompok Agares, Reni, dan Dulio.

" Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke kemungkinan diurus oleh Vampire yang jabatannya jauh lebih tinggi atau bahkan keduanya telah lepas " ujar Alivia Bune, mengeluarkan pendapatnya atas sikap yang ditunjukkan vampire pemandu tersebut.

Alivia Bune, ia merupakan pawn dari Seekvaira. Ia berasal dari Pillar Bune, pillar Iblis yang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menjinakkan naga. Setelah Civil War, pillar Bune punah dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Ladora Bune yang menjadi anggota peerage Sairaorg Bael. Oleh karena itu, ia bergabung dengan peerage Seekvaira untuk membuktikan kemampuannya. Selama menjalankan misi dan Naruto sebagai queen yang sibuk mengurus tugas dari para Maou, Alivia selalu menjadi manager bagi para anggota peerage Seekvaira lain, seperti Ilya, Megumi, Alivian, dan beberapa anggota peeragenya yang lain.

" Deduksimu sesuai dengan milikku gadis muda " ujar Azazel.

" Kalau memang Naruto –sama dan Sasuke – sama telah bebas, mengapa mereka tidak kembali ? " Megumi menyatakan kebingungannya dengan nada ceria. Megumi merupakan hybrid da-tenshi dan naga.

" Jika kita berkata tentang Naruto – san, kita tidak pernah bisa menebak pikirannya. Yang pasti jika kemungkinan kedua itu benar, ia pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri " Alivian menyatakan pendapatnya, ia merupakan Knight dari peerage Seekvaira, dan berasal dari ras naga. Ia merupakan anggota kedua yang memasuki peerage Seekvaira setelah Naruto. Ia telah cukup mengenal kelakuan Queen yang klasik itu.

" Yah kuharap saja tidak. Tujuanku kemari akan percuma … " rutuk Dulio sebal. Terdengar kanak-kanak memang, namun itulah yang dirasakan sang Joker. Pernyataannya itu membuat mereka sweatdrop.

Mereka kembali menggunakan mobil untuk diantar ke kastil Tepes. Seperti yang mereka ketahui, Rias dan Yuuto pada awalnya direncanakan untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin keluarga Vladi untuk membahas masalah Gasper. Sesuai seperti yang dikatakan Azazel, suasana kota terlihat begitu tenang, tidak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kekhawatiran maupun ketakutan dari bangsa Vampire walaupun kenyataan bahwa pemerintahan mereka telah dikudeta dan keberadaan Lord Tepes yang tidak diketahui. Mereka juga diberitahukan oleh Azazel mengenai Valerie Tepes yang menjadi pengganti Lord Tepes menjadi Raja Tepes. Dari sana saja, sudah jelas terlihat ada masalah … fraksi Tepes yang mengunggulkan kaum lelaki mengangkat seorang hybrid vampire dan seorang wanita menjadi raja ? akan banyak masalah yang akan mereka jumpai di kastil Tepes. Memikirkan itu saja membuat mereka pusing sendiri.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi melewati gerbang besar kastil Tepes. Kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang sangat besar.

Rias dan Yuuto telah menunggu mereka di sana. Dan kelompok Gremory berkumpul kembali.

" Bagaimana keadaan kalian, Rias dan Yuuto ? Kami cukup panik setelah kehilangan kontak dengan kalian berdua ?"

" Aku juga sama. Kami begitu khawatir karena tak diizinkan untuk berkontak dengan dunia luar. Kami dikurung di kastil ini mungkin untuk tidak melakukan tindakan apapun. " jawab Rias langsung pada pertanyaan Azazel.

" Yang terpenting kalian tak apa-apa"

" Ha'i. "

Setelah obrolan singkat itu, vampire lainnya yang menggunakan serajam prajurit menghampiri mereka.

" Silahkan masuk untuk bertemu dengan raja baru "

Pintu yang sangat besar itu terbuka lebar. Azazel dan Rias berjalan paling depan, yang lain mengikutinya.

Seperti pada ruangan raja pada umumnya, ruangan itu lebar dan terdapat karpet merah besar di lantai, di ujung karpetnya ada sebuah singgasana di tempat tertinggi di ruangan tersebut. Sepanjang karpet tersebut berbaris rapi para prajurit yang bersikap tegap penuh kharisma.

Wanita muda bersurai pirang bergelombang duduk di singgasana tersebut. Ia mengenakan gaun biasa dan senyum anggun terpasang di wajahnya. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan parasnya, cantik. Namun, kedua mata merahnya meredup, seakan kehilangan cahayanya.

" Namaku Valerie Tepes. Bagaimana kabar kalian ?" sapanya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang terasa kosong dan menyedihkan.

" Aku adalah kepala fraksi Tepes dan juga raja saat ini. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. " Gadis itu menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Gasper.

" Gasper kau telah tumbuh besar. "

" Valerie, aku sudah sejak lama sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. "

" Aku juga. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Kemarilah "

Gasper berjalan mendekati Valerie, yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

" Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Gumam Valeria sambal memeluk Gasper.

" Aku juga Valerie. Naruto nii-sama selalu mengabariku tentang dirimu. Oh iya … aku dengan Naruto nii – sama di sini, bisakah kau melepaskannya ?" cerocos Gasper.

" Naruto nii – sama ? Kau bicara apa Gasper ?" Valerie terlihat begitu kebingungan, ekspresi wajahnya juga sangat natural sehingga mereka semua dapat mengetahui tidak ada kebohongan dalam setiap kata raja baru Tepes tersebut.

" Naruto nii –sama … ia yang telah menyelamatkanku dahulu. Ia juga selalu mengunjungimu kemari sebulan sekali "

" Aku tidak tahu kau bicara apa Gasper "

Baru saja Gasper ingin berbicara kembali, Vampire yang berdiri di dekat singgasana menyela ucapannya.

" Itu sudah sewajarnya Gasper. Ini merupakan salah satu efek dari Holy Grail " Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Azazel dan kelompok Dulio. Dengan senyuman miring, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Valerie, mengisyaratkan kelompok itu lebih memperhatikan gadis muda tersebut.

Sejenak, mereka dapat melihat Valerie melihat ke arah yang kosong, berbicara pada kekosongan dengan Bahasa yang tak dapat mereka mengerti.

" Itu adalah efek samping dari Holy Grail. Jangan melihat ke arah itu, kau akan ditarik oleh Holy Grail. Terutama kalian yang berasal dari gereja harus melihat arah lain. " jelas Azazel membuat vampire itu mengembangkan senyuman menjijikannya

" Seperti yang diharapkan dari gubernur Grigori yang telah meneliti banyak hal tentang sacred gear"

" Kau pasti pemimpin utama dari kejadian ini kan ?" Tanya Azazel langsung.

Vampire itu melebarkan senyumnya hingga membentuk seringai yang terlihat begitu keji.

" Kalian boleh menganggapnya begitu. Oh, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diriku. Marius Tepes dari keluarga kerajaan Tepes dan penerus singgasana kelima. Saat ini, aku adalah pemimpin tertinggi kedua dari pemerintahan sementara dan juga sebagai kepala penasehat dari Penelitian Sacred Gear. Aku sebenarnya diminta oleh pamanku untuk melakukan yang terakhir itu. Dan juga aku saudara laki-laki Valerie dalam silsilah keluarga dan aku sangat ingin melihat bagaimana adik perempuanku yang manis ini mengubah dunia vampire di masa depan nanti.

Kata-katanya begitu manis, namun mereka semua di sana dapat menangkap bahwa apa yang dikatakannya mengenai Valerie hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

" Kenapa kau memulai kudeta ini ? apa ini ide orang itu ? dan bagaimana keadaan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke ? "tanya Azazel beruntun.

" Kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan ya … gubernur Grigori. Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya satu per satu. Pertama, aku ingin mempersiapkan sebuah lingkungan di mana aku dapat melakukan sesukaku dengan Holy Grail. Holy Grail dalam tubuh Valerie ini adalah karya besar yang tidak pernah membuatku bosan, jadi aku melakukan banyak sekali percobaan dengan itu. Untuk alasan itu, aku harus mengusir para penganggu, yakni ayahku dan saudara laki-laki ku. Kedua, untuk orang yang kau maksud itu, anggap saja iya. Dan terakhir, dua iblis itu sudah meninggalkan tempat ini sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Aku tak tahu kemana mereka pergi, tapi alasan kami menahannya juga karena 'orang itu' yang menyarankannya. "

Mata Azazel menyipit mendengar penjelasan terakhir ini.

" Singkatnya kau tidak bisa melepaskan Valerie Tepes, benar begitu ? " Tanya Rias, yang hanya dibalas Marius dengan santai " Tepat sekali "

" Berbicara dengan orang ini adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia. " Xenovia menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dan telah bersiap mengeluarkan Durandal dari dimensi lain. " Ayo segera lenyapkan orang ini dan pulang ke rumah. Vampire ini hanya akan membuat kerusakan jika dibiarkan terus hidup "

" Jangan terburu-buru nona ilbis. Kau membuatku takut. Sebelum itu, kuperkenalkan terlebih dahulu pengawalku. Ia juga menjadi alasan kenapa aku bisa bertindak tidak terkalahkan. "

Sebuah tekanan kekuatan yang begitu mencekam menyapa tubuh mereka.

Sumbernya berasal dari seorang pria dewasa, menggunakan mantel hitam yang menyandar pada pilar bangunan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari sejak kapan ia berada di sana. Rambutnya campuran hitan dan pirang. Iris matanya heterochromia, dimana mata kanannya berwarna emas, sedangkan yang kiri berwarna hitam.

" Dia pasti bukan seorang vampire. Kekuatannya sangat jauh berbeda " ujar Yuuto dengan tatapan kaku.

" Dia sama sepertiku dan Megumi, seekor dragon … aura ini tak salah lagi … " Alivian bermonolog dengan keringat yang membanjiri dahinya. Semua yang disana dibuat terkejut dengan identitasnya sebagai dragon, tetapi lebih terkejut lagi ketika Ddraig dari tubuh Issei mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Dia naga lingkaran sabit, Crom Cruach. Naga yang disebut sebagai yang terkuat di antara semua naga jahat"

Issei tercenung mendengarnya. Mengingat bagaimana kewalahan yang mereka hadapi untuk melawan Grendel sebagai salah satu naga jahat. Dan sekarang di hadapan mereka berdirilah naga jahat terkuat ! Bagaimana jika ke depannya mereka bertarung ?!

Marius menepuk kedua tangannya, mengembalikan semua atensi kepadanya.

" Biarkan hari ini sampai di sini. Kami telah menyiapkan penginapan bagi kalian. Silahkan beristirahat untuk sementara. Oh satu lagi, keluarga Vladi telah berada di kastil ini, kalian dapat bertemu dengan mereka setelah ini, minta saja pada pelayan untuk memandu kalian. "

Kata-kata Marius mengakhiri pertemuan itu. Azazel dan kelompok Dulio tak memiliki pilihan selain meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka dipandu untuk memasuki kamar yang telah disediakan. Sembari berjalan, Azazel berdiskusi kecil dengan kelompok yang ia bentuk itu.

" Dulio, jika terjadi sebuah keadaan dimana kita harus bertarung … bagaimana menurutmu jika kau harus melawan Crom Cruach ? " Dulio diam sejenak, seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

" Mungkin aku dapat menahannya imbang dengan bantuanmu dan juga Sekiryuutei di sana, Azazel – sama. "

" Bagaimana dengan bantuan yang lain ?" Issei ikut bertanya, tertarik dengan pembahasan ini dan bagaimana gaya berpikir ia yang merupakan rival dari iblis muda terkuat.

" Mereka hanya akan menjadi beban jika membantu. " balas Dulio blak-blakkan. Ia tidak menutupi apapun itu, dan Azazel mengangguk setuju.

" Tapi … jika Uzumaki Naruto benar telah bebas dan merencakan sesuatu terkait hal ini … maka ada kemungkinan jika kami berdua bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Crom Cruach " pernyataan Dulio ini membuat Azazel tertarik.

" Kerja sama ? Kau dan Naruto bekerja sama dalam pertarungan ? Apa kau terinspirasi dari Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou yang bekerja sama saat melawan Loki ? "

" Mungkin. Walaupun aku yakin, kerja sama kami akan jauh lebih buruk "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian .. " Azazel bertanya pada kelompok Agares. " Kalian telah mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke telah bebas, apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya ? "

" Tidak ada perubahan. Kami akan terus menjalankan seperti yang telah disepakati di awal. Terlebih, terdapat kemungkinan Naruto dan Sasuke – san untuk terlibat dalam konflik akhir bangsa ini. " jawab Alexia.

" Senang mendengarnya, kalian juga merupakan tambahan kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk misi ini "

" Azazel sensei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Valerie ? " Tanya Gasper, tidak dapat menahan lagi rasa penasarannya.

" Itu pengaruh Holy Grail. Dengan bersentuhan pada prinsip kehidupan, ia dipaksa mengatakan tentang bagaimana kehidupan jiwa itu terbuat. Informasi tentang kehidupan itu sangat besar hingga kalian dapat menganggapnya tidak terbatas. Ia mengambil pemikiran dan konsep kematian, kehidupan, dan berbagai hal lain saat menggunakan Holy Grail. Dalam hati dan jiwanya bergabung semua itu, pemikiran dari orang lain yang mendatangi hatinya menimbun hingga ia mengalami kerusakan. Intinya pikirannya bisa saja meledak karena banyaknya pemikiran orang lain yang berkumpul di otak Valerie. "

Azazel menarik nafas lelah

" Ia tak lagi dalam kondisi normal. Kalian melihatnya pada tempat yang kosong tadi bukan ? Itu adalah salah satu indikasi bahwa pikirannya telah tercemar sampai level kritis. Marius pasti membuat Valerie menggunakan Holy Grail cukup sering, sampai ke tingkatan di mana ia dapat membangkitkan kembali naga jahat ke dunia ini seperti Grendel dan Crom Cruach. Satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkannya adalah menggunakan Holy Grail atau menggunakan kemampuan – "

Azazel berhenti karena merasakan kehadiran lain yang berjalan di depannya.

Pria baya bersurai perak muncul di ujung koridor. Aura dari tubuhnya langsung menujukkan bahwa ia adalah iblis. Iblis dengan aura mengerikan dan begitu menakutkan yang seolah tak berdasar.

Azazel menatap pria itu dengan penuh kebencian. Sementara pria itu yang melihat Azazel menunjukkan senyuman polos yang terlihat begitu memuakkan.

" Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini ! "

" Lama tak jumpa, Azazel Oji – san. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, hmm ? "

" Azazel sensei, siapa dia ? Tanya Rias, merasa tidak mengenal pria itu.

" Rizevim Livan Lucifer, aku yakin kau telah mengetahui ini dari orang tua mu Rias. Dan bagi yang lain, dia adalah anak sebenarnya dari Lucifer dan Lilith, yang dikatakan sebagai ibu dari awal mula iblis. Orang yang terekam dalam Kitab sebagai 'lilin'. Dan juga kakek kandung dari Vali. Kami, para petinggi, telah menduga bahwa ia adalah boss dari Khaos Brigade saat ini. Jadi itulah sebutan 'orang itu' ketika dengan Marius tadi . "

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Lagipula kau kejam Azazel Oji-san, perkenalanmu tentangku membuatku terdengar sangat tua "

Semua anggota kelompok Dulio kehilangan kata-kata mendengar itu. Di hadapan mereka berdiri pemimpin dari Khaos Brigade, organisasi teroris yang dikecam dunia atas perbuatan mereka yang telah membuat kekacauan di mana-mana.

" Di masa ketika keturunan Maou sebelumnya menguasai Makkai, Rizevim Livan Lucifer terhitung sebagai satu di antara Super Devil, selain Sirzech nii-sama dan Ajuka Astaroth-sama. Namun, setelah Civil War di Makkai, ia menghilang " Rias menyampaikan apa yang ia ketahui.

Super Devil, sebuah julukan yang bagi iblis yang memiliki kemampuan jauh di atas iblis kelas Ultimate, mereka merupakan eksistensi yang luar biasa hingga dipertanyakan apakah mereka benar-benar iblis.

" Hentikan tatapan kalian itu. Aku tidak bertindak atas dendam atau hasrat akan tahta seperti Katarea dan Shalba yang telah tewas. Politik untuk iblis sudah cukup dengan Sirzech-kun dan yang lainnya, aku hanya ingin melakukan hal lain dimana tidak ada hubungannya pada politik yang menjijikkan. Dan aku memanfaatkan organisasi ini untuk melakukan itu syololololo "

" Lalu, apa keinginanmu atas bangsa Vampire ? "

Tawa Rizevim menggelengar mendengar pertanyaan Azazel. Dengan seringainya yang mengerikan, ia menjawab. " Aku adalah investor untuk penelitian dan revolusi Marius-kun. Jadi, aku diperlakukan seperti tamu special dari pemerintahan sementara. "

" Satu lagi … bagaimana dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Marius mengatakan bahwa kau yang menginginkan mereka ditawan "

Seringai di wajah Rizevim jatuh, ia merengut mendengar dua nama itu " Mereka ya … aku tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Karena tujuanku memerangkap mereka hanyalah untuk meneliti kemampuan Longinus dari Declare of War, yang dicap sebagai longinus yang terlupakan. Namun, konsepnya terlalu rumit, lebih rumit dibandingkan Holy Grail. Dan bocah itu malah memanfaatkan rencanaku untuk menginvestigasi lingkungan sekitar. Cih, bocah kurang ajar. "

Melihat sikap waspada dari kelompok di belakang Azazel, Rizevim menambahkan

" Bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk meletakkan tanganmu di tubuhku saat ini. Kalian paham kan ? Meskipun aku tidak bermaksud untuk kalah kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya "

Dari ketiadaan, sebuah retakan dimensi muncul di belakang Rizevim. Gadis pendek layaknya anak SMP keluar dari sana. Ia memiliki surai hitam panjang hingga sebatas pinggang, menggunakan pakaian gaun gothic Lolita hitam.

Mereka yang berada di sana terkecuali kelompok Agares dan Dulio melebarkan mata.

" ini … "

Sosok yang pernah mereka lihat dalam ilusi ketika penyerangan Khaos Brigade pada pembentukan Aliansi 3 Fraksi Bibble, sosok yang dikatakan sebagai eksistensi terkuat. Tekanan kekuatan yang begitu luar biasa kuat ini, aura naga yang begitu mengerikan yang terpancar dari tubuh gadis ini, jauh melebihi naga dari kelas Surgawi maupun naga jahat brutal. Hanya ada satu nama dalam pikiran mereka saat ini.

Rizevim meletakkan tangannya di atas surai hitam gadis itu, memberikannya elusan halus.

" Kuperkenalkan kepada kalian. Maskot dari organisasi yang kupimpin saat ini, sapalah ia dengan hangat, namanya adalah Lilith "

Tak diragukan lagi, Kastil Tepes bagaikan sarang dari para monster saat ini !

XoX

" Kau yakin berada di sini ? " Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka saat ini terlihat sedang berjalan santai melewati badai salju yang melanda pegunungan yang menjadi akses terbatas untuk memasuki wilayah Vampire.

" Aku tahu kau hanya berbasa basi teme. Sabarlah sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai " balas Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke. Perjalanan mereka terus berlanjut, menelusuri lereng gunung yang terjal, hingga akhirnya memasuki gua dengan dinding es yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Angin dingin yang memasuki gua tersebut menghasilkan suara gema yang terdengar horror.

Keadaan gua itu juga begitu gelap, namun dengan mata iblis mereka dapat melihat seluk beluk gua itu dengan jelas. Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah balok es tebal yang ditutupi oleh duri-duri es.

" Di sini rupanya " decak Sasuke. Matanya menatap lurus pada balok es tersebut, yang setelah diperhatikan baik-baik ternyata memerangkap sebuah peti mati.

" Lakukan tugasmu Sasuke – teme "

" Jangan membuatku terdengar seperti kacung, Dobe "

Iris hitam Sasuke mengelupas membentuk pola shuriken bersegi enam. Seiring perubahan pola iris matanya tersebut, the Last Uchiha berbisik halus.

" **Amaterasu!"**

Api kehitaman mulai membakar balok tersebut, namun walaupun begitu balok es itu tidak terlihat akan meleleh, walaupun duri-duri es yang memerangkap balok e situ telah meleleh menjadi genangan air.

" **Enton : Kagutsuchi ! "**

Sasuke menggunakan teknik lainnya. Api hitam itu kini tak lagi membakar, tetapi bergerak layaknya pisau, yang juga memotong sekaligus membakar es tersebut hingga hancur berantakan melepaskan peti mati yang terkurung di dalamnya.

Naruto segera menangkap peti mati tersebut. Meletakkannya di tanah, dan segera membukanya untuk mengecek isinya.

Sasuke yang telah mengembalikan iris matanya seperti semula bergabung dengan Naruto untuk mengecek isi peti mati tersebut. Keduanya tersenyum tipis menemukan seorang pria tampan dengan kulit pucat yang terlihat sedang tertidur dalam peti tersebut.

" Lord Tepes benar-benar diasingkan ke tempat ini oleh para pengkudeta yang dipimpin Marius. Beruntung kita berhasil menemukannya " ujar Naruto, ia menyimpan peti mati yang berisi Lord Tepes yang tertidur itu dalam dimensi penyimpanannya.

" Kembali ke Carmillia ? " Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan Naruto. Knight dari Uzumaki itu menyiapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasinya.

" Apa rencanamu selanjutnya Naruto ? "

" Tidak banyak. Aku hanya akan mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh Azazel – dono untuk sementara ini. Aku dapat merasakan keberadaannya di Rumania semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu, dan barusan aku merasakan beberapa kehadiran yang familiar lainnya. "

" Kedengarannya akan sangat menarik " tanggap Sasuke. Lingkaran sihir itu bersinar terang dan dipastikan mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

 **TBC**

 **Tak banyak yang bisa kukatakan untuk fic ini. Singkatnya, aku memperkenalkan peerage Seekvaira yang lain (kudapat dari DxD Wikia), sekaligus sebagai prolog awal sebelum arc Rating Game. Cukup banyak adegan di LN yang kuubah di sini, dan juga aku sedikit menggunakan kata-kata dari fic To The End of The World karena ada beberapa bagian dari LN yang sulit kumengerti sehingga aku menggunakannya dari fic itu untuk membangun chapter ini. Jika di LN yang berangkat hanya 10 orang, pada fic ku kutambahkan 5 orang. Chapter depan akan mulai focus pada konflik di Rumania, peran Naruto dalam konflik tersebut, dan kemungkinan konflik di antara Naruto dan Dulio. Dan untuk posisi kekuatan Naruto sekarang, berada di bawah Shiva, yang berarti No. 3 dalam Top 10 Strongest Beings, namun itu dalam mode terkuatnya yang terbaru.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter** **28 : Valerie Tepes, the First Woman King in Tepes (Invasion Plan)**

 **Kastil Tepes.**

" Kuperkenalkan pada kalian. Maskot dari organisasi yang kupimpin saat ini, sapalah ia dengan hangat, namanya adalah Lilith."

Perasaan berat langsung menghantam mereka semua. Perasaan itu langsung muncul kala gadis kecil itu menunjukkan hawa keberadaannya. Bagi Azazel dan seluruh kelompok Gremory telah melihat wujudnya pada pertemuan 3 fraksi sebelumnya.

" i – ini " Azazel tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

" Hehe sudah kubilangkah mari sapalah ia dengan hangat ... hm, kalian bisa mulai dengan memanggilnya Lilith – chan " Rizevim mengelus surai hitam panjang Lilith seraya mengulas senyum bangga.

" Oh iya. Aku memberinya nama seperti ibuku. Cocok bukan ? aku selalu senang saat menyebutnya, seperti keluargaku berkumpul kembali syololo "

" Azazel Ojiii chan, kenapa kau diam saja. Sebagai pamanku seharusnya kau tertawa bersamaku atas kebahagiaan ini syololo "

" Apa-apaan ini hah ? " Azazel berteriak marah. Bagi kelompok Gremory, ini merupakan hal yang baru. Sosok Azazel yang ramah dan kikuk, terkesan seperti orang bodoh untuk menunjukkan ekspresi semengerikan ini sungguh jarang.

Namun, Rizevim merespon kemurkaan Azazel dengan santai " Serem. Kau membuat keponakanmu ini takut, Azazel – Ojii –chan "

DEG

Atmosfer mengerikan kembali menerpa mereka. Perasaan yang memaksa mereka untuk meringkuk ketakutan. Bagi kelompok Gremory dan Agares, kondisi ini serupa dengan ikan kecil yang berada dalam lautan, dibayangi ikan hiu ganas yang siap menerkam mereka kapan saja.

" A-aku A-kan. Me-lindungi. Tu-an. Vim."

Setiap kata diucapkan dari mulut Lilith bagaikan suara kaset yang rusak. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi namun kentara akan nafsu membunuh. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada mereka, hanya dengan satu perintah membunuh dari Rizevim. Maka habislah sudah!

" Damee Lilith-chan. Lihat, mereka ketakutan karena kata-katamu! "

Berkat kata-kata Rizevim, tekanan mengerikan itu berangsur meringan, namun bukan berarti mereka dalam keadaan aman sekarang.

" Rizevim, apa yang kau lakukan pada Ophis sampai dia jadi begini ? "

Azazel, sebagai salah satu pimpinan aliansi 3 fraksi Bibble tentu telah mendengar mengenai rumor bahwa terjadi perseteruan antara Hero Faction dengan kelompok muridnya, Vali Lucifer. Dan rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa perseteruan ini berakhir dengan keberhasilan muridnya, dan semenjak itu kabar mengenai kelompok muridnya dan Ophis menghilang. Menjadikan kelompok Vali dicap sebagai salah satu buronan yang paling dicari. Namun, sekarang ia malah menemukan Ophis di sini, di tangan Rizevim. Apa mungkin bagi Vali yang sangat membenci Rizevim, menyerahkan Ophis begitu saja ? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya saat ini.

" Azazel – dono ? "

" Gadis kecil itu benar-benar Ophis, Dulio. Kelompok Gremory dan kau, Lavinia Reni, pasti pernah melihat visualisasinya pada saat penyerangan Wakil Ophis ketika pertemuan 3 fraksi. Aura mengerikan tak berdasar yang bagaikan tak terbatas itu mengalir dari tubuhnya. Ini hanya sebagian kecil kekuatan Ophis. "

Azazel menjelaskan semua itu di bawah tekanan kuat yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya. Seberapa kuatnya pun dirinya sebagai Gubernur Da-tenshi, tetap saja di hadapan Ophis, ia hanyalah seekor lalat yang akan tewas hanya dengan satu kibasan ekornya.

" Terakhir kali aku bertemunya secara langsung, dia dalam wujud kakek tua. Sekarang seperti yang kalian lihat, penampilannya seperti bishoujo. Sebagai true dragon, penampilan hanyalah dekorasi baginya. Dia dapat berubah menjadi apapun yang dia mau. Namun, hanya dengan merasakan hawa kehadiran yang bagaikan tak terbatas ini, aku sangat yakin bahwa dia Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon! "

Bagi Dulio dan kelompok Agares lainnya ini pertama kali mereka bertemu Ophis secara langsung. Tak ayal hawa kehadiran naga itu membuat mereka khawatir, terlebih bagi Alivian dan Megumi yang berasal dari ras Dragon. Tekanan yang mereka hadapi saat ini seumpama berhadapan dengan kematian padahal gadis kecil itu belum berbuat apa-apa.

Rizevim mengelus kepala Lilith lembut sambil menatap Azazel " Kau benar sekali Azazel Ojii-chan. Seperti penjelasanmu, gadis ini benar Ophis. Dan kemudian, kau akan bertanya bagaimana bisa ? benar bukan ? "

Azazel tak merespon. Hanya tatapan tajam yang menjadi jawaban akan basa-basi Rizevim

" Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu "

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Beberapa jam yang lalu, sekitar 3 – 5 jam. Ada dua pemuda yang menyerahkan Ophis dalam keadaan begini setelah membuatku menunggu dalam kedinginan untuk SATU JAM PENUH ! BISA KAU BAYANGKAN AZAZEL – OJIICHAN, DUA PEMUDA ITU MEMERINTAHKU UNTUK MENUNGGU MEREKA DALAM KEDINGINGAN, TANPA MANTEL,SYAL, ATAUPUN PENGHANGAT LAINNYA ?! "

Jika dalam keadaan normal, Azazel pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kemalangan yang menimpa Rizevim, namun tatapan tajam dari Ophis membuatnya tak mampu melakukan hal tersebut.

Kembali ke Rizevim, setelah berulang kali menendang-nendang lantai untuk menunjukkan emosinya, legenda iblis itu kembali berpaling pada Azazel " Kheh, tapi mereka akan merasakan akibatnya. "

" Jadi ? "

" Yah, mereka mengincar senjata pamungkas untuk tujuanku. Jadi mereka memberiku Lilith-chan ini sebagai perlindungan. Tamat"

Wajah Azazel masih tetap sama. Menuntut penjelasan.

" Dua pemuda ini sungguh berbahaya lho Azazel Ojii-chan. Aku bahkan tak yakin dapat mengalahkan mereka seorang diri. Mereka datang dengan pemikiran matang bahkan mempermainkan orang tua ini dalam permainannya sendiri. " Rizevim menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi innocent " Bahkan memikirkan rencana yang berada dalam otak mereka membuatku merasa berada di bawah. "

Mata Azazel melebar. Jika apa yang dikatakan Rizevim itu benar, maka ada kelompok yang begitu berbahaya. Mungkin jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan Khaos Brigade.

" Yeah kurasa itu saja yang dapat kuberitahu. Soal identitas mereka tentu saja aku tak dapat melakukannya jikalau aku masih sayang nyawa. Dan terakhir soal tujuanku, kau pada akhirnya akan tahu syololo."

" Sial! " rutuk Azazel.

" Nah, sekarang biarkan aku lewat. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kudiskusikan dengan Marius-kun. Tempat ini kekuasaan vampir, bertempur di sini bukanlah pilihan bijak. Sebuah negara yang tertutup dengan harga diri yang tinggi sungguhlan menarik syololo "

Rizevim berlalu melewati kelompok Dulio. Tepat ketika berpapasan dengan Azazel, gubernur da-tenshi itu berbisik

" Rizevim, Vali mengincarmu "

Langkah Rizevim terhenti. Seringai lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

" Ah, aku baru ingat cucuku yang cengeng itu dipungut olehmu Azazel-Ojiichan. Aku juga telah mendengar rumor bagaimana ia berseteru dengan Hero Faction tentang Ophis. Ini akan semakin menarik. Reuni antar keluarga yang mungkin dipenuhi pertumpahan darah, hihihi, memikirkannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat hatiku melambung dalam kenikmatan. "

Dengan itu, Rizevim berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

.

Sementara itu, di Kastil Carmillia.

Ratu Carmillia menunjukkan ekspresi sendunya pada peti emas yang menampung tubuh Lord Tepes. Vampire pemimpin Tepes itu masih hidup, hanya tak sadarkan diri. Namun, sepertinya akan sedikit sulit untuk memulihkan pemimpin Tepes tersebut. Ia berpaling pada meja tamunya, dimana terdapat Sasuke yang sedang duduk menghirup teh hangat yang telah dihidangkan Elmenhide. Gadis vampire yang menjadi ajudan Ratu Carmillia itu juga berdiri di samping sofa Sasuke, tatapannya seperti kebingungan.

" Mereka menyegelnya di kedalaman gua. Gua itu penuh dengan kandungan sulfat, sangat minim oksigen. Mereka yang tak cukup kuat hanya akan bertahan 1 menit dalam lingkungan seekstrim itu. " lapor Sasuke.

" Dan kalian menemukannya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari mereka yang disebut sebagai the Prodigy of Makkai " Ratu Carmillia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Tak butuh berselang lama hingga Elmenhide menyajikan teh yang sama kepada ratunya.

" Mencari jejak seperti merupakan keahlian si Naruto-dobe. Ia sangat mahir tentang itu " ujar Sasuke menekankan. Ratu Carmillia mengangguk mengerti, seulas senyum jahil tercipta di wajahnya ketika melihat Elmenhide kembali menunjukkan raut ingin bertanya.

" Dan kemanakah Naruto – san itu ? " Wajah Elmenhide terlihat bersinar setelah pertanyaan itu keluar, membuat Ratu Carmillia harus berusaha keras menahan kikikannya. Ia harus mengajarkan ajudannya ini sedikit tentang bagaimana seorang gadis harus sedikit jual mahal.

" Dia ya ... " Sasuke menghela nafas " Katanya ia ada sedikit urusan di Makkai. Sebentar lagi, ia akan kembali "

XoX

 **Kuoh**

" Jadi, mengapa kau membawaku kemari, Uzumaki Naruto ? " Diehauser Bellial memperhatikan sekelilingnya, menatap bosan pada daerah hutan gundul yang berada di sudut kota Kuoh.

" Aku ingin memperlihatkan kesungguhan atas perjanjian yang kuajukan padamu, Kottei – san. " Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri beberapa batang pohon tersebut, ia berhenti tepat di sebuah batang pohon beringin raksasa, yang terlihat mencolok dibandingkan yang lainnya.

" Ada apa dengan pohon ini ? " alis Diehauser mengkerut. Sang juara bertahan Rating Game itu masih belum bisa menebak apa yang berada dalam pikiran iblis muda terkuat Makkai ini.

" Kau akan terkejut, Kottei – san " Naruto menjentik jarinya. Sulur-sulur yang menggantung di dahan pohon beringin itu dengan cepat bergerak acak, bergabung membentuk lingkaran yang kemudian membangun sebuah portal.

Naruto memasuki portal tersebut tanpa ragu, memberikan isyarat untuk Diehauser mengikutinya.

Sedikit ragu, namun penasaran. Diehauser akhirnya ikut masuk setelah Naruto. Cahaya terang menerpa penglihatannya, untuk sesaat ia tak dapat membuka matanya. Hanya dapat mendengar suara, suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar.

" Ah, Naruto – san selamat datang. Tumben sekali, kau tidak mengabari sebelum datang " gadis pemilik suara itu menyapa Naruto dengan sapaan hangat. Ia masih belum melihat Diehauser yang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Diehauser membuka matanya, irisnya terbelalak melihat rupa gadis tersebut yang masih segar di ingatannya.

" Maaf tidak mengabarimu Cleria-san. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan " Cleria ? Diehauser menepuk dirinya dan mengecek apakah ia berada dalam sebuah ilusi. Namun, seketika gadis itu kembali berbicara ia segera menyadari bahwa ini kenyataan.

" Kejutan ap- Nii-san ?! " Belum sempat selesai bertanya, Cleria begitu terkejut ketika Naruto bergeser ke kiri, memperlihatkan Diehauser yang sama seperti dirinya begitu terkejut.

" Cleria ?! " Diehauser memanggil nama gadis itu sedikit ragu.

" Ha'i, Nii-san "

Naruto tersenyum tipis kala melihat dua kakak beradik yang terpisah sekian lama itu berpelukan satu sama lain, mencoba menyembuhkan sesak rindu akibat perpisahan mereka ratusan tahun lamanya.

Cleria Bellial, adik sepupu dari sang Champion Rating Game, Diehauser Bellial. Ia merupakan penguasa Kuoh sebelum Rias dan Sona. Gadis iblis cantik tersebut menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Exorcist. Keduanya saling mencintai, namun hubungan mereka tidak direstui oleh bangsa mereka masing-masing. Dan keduanya dibunuh, untuk menjaga status quo antar kedua bangsa. Setidaknya itulah yang Diehauser tahu, namun melihat bagaimana adik sepupu yang begitu ia sayangi berada di tempat ini. Ia sangat terkejut. Setelah puas melepas rindu, Diehauser menatap Naruto keras, menuntut penjelasan.

" Anda pasti pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang Bidak King, kotei –san ? "

Diehauser mengangguk. " Aku sudah mengira bahwa ada keanehan dari eksekusi kalian berdua. Apa itu benar, Cleria ? "

Cleria mengangguk. Ia mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia mengetahui bidak King yang disalahgunakan oleh para petinggi untuk menciptakan pasukan iblis sekelas Satan. Semuanya itu bermula ketika Rating Game pertama kali diadakan. Para tetua yang menganggap Cleria dapat menyebarkan hal ini ke publik, menganggap dirinya sebagai ancaman. Dan kemudian mengirimkan asassin untuk membunuhnya dengan dalih hubungannya dengan exorcist, Yasogami Maegaki.

" Ajuka-sama yang mengetahui ini memintaku untuk menyelidiki hal ini kembali. Cukup sulit memang, namun aku berhasil menemukan mereka. Walaupun saat itu, aku masih sangat belia sehingga tak dapat menyelamatkan Yasogami-san. Setelah melaporkan hal ini pada Ajuka-sama, beliau memasang segel yang lebih mutakhir, sehingga Cleria –san aman berada di sini " Naruto menceritakan sisi ceritanya.

" Begitu ternyata. "

" Dan kemudian, Kottei-san apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

" Tentu saja menghabisi para tetua bangs*t itu! " Diehauser menggertakkan buku-buku jarinya. Sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi saudaranya, ia tak bisa diam saja setelah mendengar kebenaran kisah ini.

"Aku percaya kau dapat melakukannya, Kottei – san. Namun, itu hanya akan berimbas kembali padamu. Nama Bellial akan tercemar, dan selanjutnya keluargamu akan diincar oleh para tetua. Aku yakin jika kau sedikit lebih tenang kau menyadari hal itu " Cleria yang sebelumnya sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap sang kakak sepupu ikut menyahut ucapan Naruto.

" Naruto-san benar, Nii-san. Jangan bertindak gegabah ! "

Mendengar peringatan langsung dari adiknya membuat Diehauser segera berusaha menenangkan diri. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, ketika mulai dapat menangkap maksud Naruto.

" Aku yakin kau memancingku kemari dengan bekal yang matang. Katakanlah, aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga "

" Itu yang ingin kudengar. Untuk saat ini, aku akan meninggalkan klonku di sini. Ia akan menjelaskan rencanaku selanjutnya. Aku masih ada urusan penting. " Dari ketiadaan, klon Naruto muncul begitu saja. Naruto yang asli berjalan pelan menuju portal masuk tadi.

" Aku pergi dulu, Cleria – san. Senang bertemu denganmu! " pamit Naruto, segera melompat keluar tanpa menunggu balasan Cleria. Diehauser melirik pada klon Naruto, mengukur kekuatan sang klon dan hanya dapat menahan keterkejutannya ketika menyadari kekuatan klonnya hampir menyetarai yang asli.

" Aku pikir ada baiknya aku mulai menjelaskan apa yang master ingin lakukan selanjutnya "

" Ah, aku sampai kelupaan. Naruto – san dan Nii-san kalian duduk saja dulu, aku akan membawakan cemilan " Dengan itu, Cleria berlalu ke dapur meninggalkan klon Naruto dan Diehauser.

" Lanjutkan ... "

" Kami membutuhkanmu untuk menyusup ke pillar Great King Bael ! "

XoX

 **Rumania, Tepes Teritory**

Tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pasca kedatangan kelompok Dulio ke wilayah Tepes. Azazel yang mencium gelagat kurang baik dari para petinggi Tepes memerintahkan kelompok Dulio untuk berbagi tugas. Kelompok Agares akan tetap dengan misi mereka yakni mencari petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Rias, Akeno, dan Yuuto akan menyelesaikan status Gasper dengan Lord Vladi. Sedikit memutar kisah lama, Lord Vladi menceritakan bagaimana ibu Gasper meninggal tak lama setelah kelahiran Gasper. Proses persalinan yang sulit, ditambah dengan shock berat menjadi penyebab utama ibu Gasper meninggal.

Gasper ketika lahir tidak berbentuk seperti makhluk hidup, tidak ada kemiripan sedikitpun dengan vampir. Ia lahir sebagai sesuatu yang terbungkus aura kelam. Benda hitam yang menggeliat keluar dari rahim ibunya, tak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata, bahkan melihatnya saja seperti kau akan kena kutukan. Itulah yang membuat ibu Gasper menderita shock berat. Tak hanya sampai di sana, perawat dan pelayan yang berada di ruang persalinan tersebut itu meninggal satu persatu dengan cara yang aneh, seakan dikutuk!

Beberapa jam setelah kelahirannya, Gasper berubah menjadi bayi normal. Ia tak pernah tahu kejadian tersebut, dan ayahnya melarang siapapun untuk memberitahunya. Untuk hal itu pula, Gasper tidak diundang dalam perbincangan ini.

Menyadari keanehan yang mengerikan itu, Gasper dianggap bukan vampir, bukan pula manusia, dan ditolak sebagai half-vampire. Ia tak dianggap di wilayahnya sendiri. Oleh karena itulah, ketika Naruto datang sebagai perwakilan bangsa Akuma yang menawarkan perjanjian aliansi, Lord Vladi mempengaruhi para tetua Tepes untuk memasukkan ketentuan bahwa Gasper diserahkan pada bangsa Iblis sebagai pengikat kerja sama ini. Dia dapat hidup normal di Makkai. Maka pada akhir perbincangan itu, Lord Vladi dengan tegas menyampaikan bahwa Gasper akan menjadi tanggung jawab Gremory secara penuh. Apapun yang terjadi pada Gasper, tidak ada lagi hubungan dengan bangsa Vampire.

Berbicara tentang Gasper, ia bersama Koneko selama seharian ini bermain bersama Valerie. Dalam waktu senggang mereka tersebut, Marius datang dan menyampaikan 'kabar gembira' yakni ia dapat melepas Holy Grail dari tubuh Valerie sehingga gadis itu dapat bebas kemanapun. Sama sekali tak mengerti maksud Marius, kedua vampir itu kegirangan berpikir mereka akan mendapatkan kembali kenangan masa lalu mereka. Berbeda dengan Koneko yang hanya dapat menatap tajam pada Marius.

Dulio kembali ke Carmillia. Ia tidak menyampaikan alasannya, namun Asia merasakan firasat buruk hanya dengan melihat seringai di wajah saudara laki-lakinya itu. Azazel bergerak sendiri, ia berbaik hati mengajarkan para Vampir mengenai Sacred Gear. Sementara sisanya, diperintahkan Azazel untuk menjelajahi kota Tepes, mengamati tanda-tanda kudeta, sekecil apapun.

Kini semua kelompok Gremory bergabung kembali. Kelompok Agares, Sitri, dan Dulio sendiri belum dapat dihubungi.

Azazel yang selanjutnya datang segera menyapa.

" Ah, seperti yang kuduga ... kalian telah kembali. Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan diluar ? "

" Seperti yang sensei katakan. Para penduduk hidup begitu tenang, seakan tak tahu apa-apa tentang kudeta. "

Azazel langsung menyahut laporan Xenovia " Benar kan ?! "

Kudeta yang dilakukan Marius dan petinggi vampire lainnya terhadap Lord Tepes sebelumnya sangatlah rapi. Semuanya dilakukan tanpa melibatkan penduduk. Lord Tepes dapat dengan mudah ditumbangkan dengan keberadaan naga-naga jahat di Istana Tepes. Kudeta berhasil, dan Valeria naik menjadi Lord Tepes yang baru.

" Bagaimana dengan Nii-sama, Azazel-sama ? Anda telah memberitahu hal ini bukan ? " Rias bertanya.

" Tentu. Aku sudah melaporkan tentang Rizevim. Tapi, masih belum ada tanggapan. Mereka tengah kebingungan dengan berita Euclid yang masih hidup, ditambah sekarang masalah Rizevim. Belum lagi, tentang dua pemuda yang mampu mengubah Ophis. Rumit ! "

Semuanya terdiam pada kata-kata Azazel.

Kata-kata terakhir Azazel membekas di ingatan para kelompok Gremory. Belum sempat mereka bertanya, Azazel menyahut terlebih dahulu.

" Mengenai dua pemuda yang mampu mengubah Ophis, jujur saja ... yang sempat terpikir bagiku hanya dua. Pertama, pemuda misterius dengan kemampuan menduplikasi Longinus, ia yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai wakil Ophis "

Tidak ada yang menentang pendapat Azazel ini. Mereka telah melihat sendiri kemampuan sosok itu, bagaimana sosok itu mampu menciptakan ilusi yang begitu kuat hingga memerangkap para petinggi. Bukan tak mungkin dalam benak mereka jika berpikir orang itu sanggup menggunakan ilusinya untuk mempengaruhi Ophis.

" Lalu siapa yang kedua, Azazel – sama ? " Irina yang penasaran mengacungkan tangannya.

Azazel menghela nafas, menggaruk poni kuningnya. Dengan tatapan serius, ia bergumam " Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke "

" Eh ? Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukannya ketika mereka masih di penjara di sini ? " Issei berteriak tak percaya. Memang ia memiliki masalah dengan Uzumaki Naruto, namun untuk berpikir orang yang kabarnya tak terdengar selama 3 bulan lebih karena terkurung di penjara Vampir mengubah Ophis. Sedikit sulit diterima.

" Issei-senpai benar. Naruto-nii tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal tersebut " Gasper ikut menyuarakan pembelaannya terhadap Naruto.

" Mah, itu hanya pikiranku. Namun, peluang untuk keduanya melakukan itu ada. Coba pikirkan kembali, mereka berdua yang dikenal sebagai kelompok infiltrasi terhebat Makkai dapat tertangkap dengan mudah oleh pasukan Vampir. Kemudian, setelah cukup lama, mereka melarikan diri begitu saja dengan mudah, dan sama sekali tak diketahui lagi keberadaannya. Terdengar mencurigakan bukan ? "

Gasper membuka mulutnya, hendak protes. Namun, tak ada satupun kata-kata yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk menyanggah pendapat Azazel. Sama seperti Gasper, Asia yang sekarang lebih bergabung ke kelompok Agares ikut bimbang.

" Jika kita berpikiran positif, Naruto pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membebaskan Valerie. Bocah itu, pikirannya sulit ditebak. Berharaplah ia memang bertujuan untuk itu "

Kata-kata Azazel itu mengakhiri pikiran-pikiran buruk kelompok Gremory terhadap Naruto dan Sasuke. Gasper tiba-tiba, menunjukkan wajah begitu senang, sebuah senyuman lebar penuh makna

" Azazel – sama, tadi Marius-san mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan melepaskan Valerie. Dengan begitu, ia berkata dapat membiarkan Valerie untuk ikut ke Jepang bersamaku. Aku sungguh senang. "

Azazel mengernyit tak mengerti. Gubernur Da-tenshi itu memandang Koneko, yang sejak tadi terus bersama Gasper, menuntut penjelasan.

" Marius-san tadi mengatakan bahwa ia dapat melepas **Holy Grail** dari Valerie sehingga ia dapat bebas pergi bersama Gasper. "

Azazel menyipitkan matanya, sebelumnya mata terbelalak kaget.

" aku yakin, beberapa dari kalian sudah mengerti maksud kata-kata Marius ini bukan ? " tanya Azazel menggeram.

" Apa maksudmu Azazel –sama ?" Gasper yang sebelumnya diliputi kesenangan, merasa khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Azazel.

" Membebaskan **Holy Grail** dari Valerie, bukankah artinya sama merenggut sacred gear dari pemiliknya ? Apa yang terjadi pada pemiliknya ketika sacred gear ditarik keluar ? "

" Mati " ujar Issei menjawab umpan Azazel, ingatannya kembali ke kilas balik ketika Asia mati karena Twilight Healingnya direnggut Raynare.

Menyadari itu, kelompok Gremory mulai terbakar emosi. Terlebih kepada Gasper, aura hitam yang pekat akan kutukan menguar dari tubuhnya, sosoknya semakin mengerikan dengan binar merah terang dari matanya.

" Kita akan melakukannya ! "

" Ha'i. Aku akan menyelamatkan Valerie dari tanah terkutuk ini ! "

Cahaya terang dari luar mengalihkan sejenak emosi mereka. Melihat keluar jendela, mereka dapat menyaksikan kekkai berbentuk kubah raksasa mengurung kastil Tepes, tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Azazel mendengus " Kubah ini ... Sudah jelas, Marius dan para pengikutnya memulai langkah selanjutnya dalam kudeta ini setelah menyingkirkan Lord Tepes sebelumnya. Ritual pengeluaran **Holy Grail** dari Valerie! "

Rias yang masih dapat berpikir jernih segera bertindak " Kita harus bergerak cepat. Jika mereka menggunakan teknologi yang sama dengan da-tenshi maka masih ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan Valerie"

Dengan anggukan Azazel dan semuanya, mereka mulai melangkah. Namun, mereka segera berhenti ketika dua lingkaran sihir beraksara Sitri dan Agares muncul pada dinding di samping pintu masuk. Dari sana, Bennia dan Alivia Bune pertama keluar.

"Hai! Maaf baru datang sekarang. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk menghubungkan tempat ini dengan di luar. Beruntung kami memperoleh bantuan dari Alivia-neesama dan kelompoknya yang lain hehe " sapa Bennia dengan senyuman manis.

" Bennia-chan, apa itu jalur pelarian yang diperintahkan Sona pada kalian ? " tanya Rias.

" Benar sekali, Gremory-sama. Sona-sama menugaskanku untuk melakukan ini " Bennia menggeser dirinya ke samping, begitu pula Alivia.

Dengan adanya jalur pelarian ini, mereka akan aman setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Valerie.

Melewati lingkaran sihir yang sama, Elmenhide melompat keluar.

Berikutnya yang keluar adalah Rugal dan kelompok Agares lainnya, Alivian, Megumi, dan Reni. Mereka semua segera bergabung dengan kelompok Gremory menyisakan Elmenhide seorang diri berhadapan dengan mereka.

" Senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja " ujar Elmenhide, dengan nada sarkasme yang kentara.

Rias tak mempedulikan hal tersebut. " Jadi, kau menyusup kemari Elmenhilde ? "

" Aku bertemu Bennia – san ketika aku dan kelompokku mencari jalan masuk ke wilayah Tepes. "

" Karena tujuan kita sama, maka aku mengajaknya untuk ikut bergabung hehe " sahut Bennia ceria.

Elmenhilde, menatap pada ke arah luar dengan kebencian " Kurasa kita semua telah mengerti apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Tahap terakhir dari kudeta ini akan segera dimulai. Mereka berencana menggunakan **Holy Grail** untuk mengontrol negeri ini sepenuhnya. Dengan pengembangan, kemampuan **Holy Grail** dapat digunakan untuk mendesain ulang seluruh penduduk vampir ! "

Tak mengerti dengan pernyataan Elmenhilde, Rias mewakili kebingungan di pihak iblis bertanya

" Apa maksudmu mendesain ulang penduduk ?! "

Azazel maju selangkah, menatap pada gadis pirang kecil itu dengan tajam "Selama berada di sini, aku telah mendapatkan sebuah informasi bahwa mereka juga berencana untuk menggunakan artefak ini untuk menciptakan vampir tanpa kelemahan, vampir yang kebal terhadap cahaya matahari, salib atau apapun itu. Apakah sesuatu itu masih pantas disebut sebagai vampir ? "

Elmenhilde menampilkan ekspresi jijik " Tentu saja tidak. Siapapun yang menolak aturan hidup vampir harus dibasmi. Karena itulah, fraksi Carmillia bersama vampir yang pro terhadap pemerintahan tepes telah mengepung kastil Tepes. Kami semua akan mengalahkan mereka. "

Elmenhilde berjalan kembali ke lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan Bennia " Karena itulah, aku akan kembali ke luar untuk menjalankan rencana kami. Untuk kalian, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengacau ... "

" Tidak mengacau ? " Issei menyahut bingung.

" Ha... sebenarnya aku ingin masalah ini diselesaikan oleh internal vampir saja. Namun, aku mengerti bahwa sejak dulu bangsa Akuma telah terlibat. Maka dari itu, Ratu Carmillia menyetujui keterlibatan kalian ... dan juga mereka "

Menyentuh lingkaran sihir yang dibuat kelompok Agares, lingkaran sihir itu bersinar terang, aksaranya menyusun diri membentuk aksara lain dan semuanya terbelalak menyadari aksara tersebut. Melewati lingkaran sihir baru tersebut, satu persatu pemuda keluar. Ada tiga orang, dan sangat mereka kenal.

" Naruto – san ! Sasuke – san ! Dan Dulio – san ! "

Naruto tersenyum lebar, terlebih pada kelompok Agares " Yo, lama tak berjumpa "

Azazel menatap tajam Naruto dan Dulio " Apa maksudnya ini ? Bisa kalian jelaskan! "

Elmenhilde maju selangkah hingga berada di depan ketiga pemuda itu " Naruto – san dan Sasuke-san bergerak diam-diam mencari keberadaan Lord Tepes. Saat ini, Lord Tepes dalam fase pemulihan. Kemudian, mereka juga membantu membersihkan pemerintahan Carmillia dari mereka yang juga berniat kudeta. Seperti yang kalian tahu, bukan hanya Tepes yang bermasalah. "

Dulio hanya nyengir melirik pada Naruto " Instingku sangat kuat. Aku dapat merasakan sedikit aura kekuatan dari rivalku ini dari Carmillia. Berbekal itu, aku berangkat ke sana. Beruntung aku datang tepat waktu, sehingga dua orang ini tidak perlu tewas di hadapan 3 naga jahat. " Dulio menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke dengan jempol kanannya.

" Sebagai informasi saja, Dulio yang terhormat. Kami bisa mengalahkan 3 naga jahat itu tanpa bantuanmu "

" Hn " Sasuke mendengus menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

Sebelum pergi, Elmenhilde menatap pada Naruto sebentar kemudian berhenti pada Gasper.

" Gasper Vladi, kupikir kau akan merebut kembali pemilik **Holy Grail** , Valerie Tepes ? "

" Tentu saja! " Gasper menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan menarik senyuman bangga di wajah Naruto. Menyaksikan betapa bangganya sosok Naruto, Elmenhilde sedikit tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu lakukanlah semasimal yang kau bisa. Jangan sampai ada penyesalan" Dengan itu Elmenhilde pergi melewati lingkaran sihir tersebut.

" Jadi, apa kau memiliki rencana Naruto ? " Azazel menatap Naruto dengan sorot tajam

" Aku mengikutimu Azazel – dono. Otakku sudah cukup pusing karena harus mencari Lord Tepes sebelumnya. Lagipula ... " Naruto menatap pada Gasper " Kupikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi seseorang untuk berkembang "

Gasper tak melihat tatapan Naruto, karena tatapannya hanya terfokus pada area di luar pintu.

Azazel mengangguk " Ayo. Jangan buang waktu lagi! "

XoX

Suara ledakan berdengung di mana-mana. Sudah jelas, pasukan Carmillia dan Tepes yang pro pemerintahan telah melancarkan aksi mereka. Getaran dari ledakan itu hingga terasa pada kelompok Dulio yang kini berada di lorong kastil memperhatikan pada Azazel yang tengah memperlihatkan sebuah peta buatan tangannya sendiri. Peta sederhana itu menunjukkan gambaran singkat mengenai kastil Tepes.

" Dengar, selama di sini, aku telah membuat peta ini diam-diam. " Azazel menunjuk satu titik " Kalian lihat ini ? " Azazel memancing seluruh perhatian pada titik yang ia tunjuk " Ini sebuah tempat luas yang terletak cukup dalam di kastil ini, terdiri atas empat lantai utama. Paling bawah merupakan areal yang paling luas dan penjagaannya ketat. Aku yakin tempat ini tempat ritualnya "

" Kau benar Azazel-dono. Aku dapat merasakan segerombolan vampir berjaga di setiap lantainya. Lantai satu memiliki penjaga sekitar 40 puluh vampir, dan masih akan terus bertambah. Semakin ke bawah, jumlahnya semakin banyak. " Ujar Naruto mengkonfirmasi kata-kata Azazel dengan kemampuan sensornya.

" Namun, bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Langkah kita menuju ke sana juga tidak mudah. Akan banyak penghalang dan membuat kita kehabisan waktu " Azazel mendecak kesal setelah mendengar informasi tambahan dari Naruto ini.

Yuuto yang melihat peta itu baik-baik, sontak mengangkat tangannya " Azazel-sama, kupikir aku mengetahui jalan yang tepat untuk mencapai areal luas tersebut. " Memperoleh anggukan dari Azazel, Yuuto lanjut menjelaskan bahwa selama ia berada di sini bersama Rias, ia telah mengamati bagaimana formasi dan jadwal para vampir pengawal. Oleh karena itu, berdasarkan pengamatan terdapat jeda sekitar 3 detik bagi setiap pengawal untuk berganti shift jaga. Dan pergantian itu terjadi setiap menjelang matahari terbenam.

Naruto melihat arloji di tangannya.

" Tepat sekali. Berdasarkan pengamatanmu, 5 menit lagi mereka akan berganti shift. 3 detik cukup bagiku untuk menyusup masuk. Setelah masuk, aku akan menteleport kalian ke dalam. Bagaimana ? "

" Kupikir saran Naruto cukup bagus. Kerja bagus, Yuuto "

" Terima kasih, Azazel – sama, Uzumaki-sama "

Dengan persetujuan dari Azazel itu, Naruto membentuk kunainya untuk diberikan kepada yang lain, selain Asia, Sasuke, dan kelompok Agares. Saat hendak memberikannya pada Dulio, Exorcist terkuat itu menolak.

" 3 detik juga cukup bagiku untuk menyusup ke sana "

" Kau memang tak mau kalah huh, Exorcist terhormat ... " Naruto dan Dulio saling bertukar tatapan tajam. Pemandangan yang cukup membuat mereka yang menontonnya sweatdrop.

" Naruto – san dan Nii – san kupikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berselisih " ujar Asia, mencoba menjadi penengah bagi keduanya. Mendengar itu, sontak Naruto langsung mengusap surai pirang Asia lembut.

" Kau benar sekali Asia. Jadi, katakan pada Nii – san mu ini untuk menerima kata-kataku ! "

" Jangan terpengaruh Imouto. "

" E-tto " Suasana semakin tak jelas dengan Asia yang tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi karena tersipu malu dengan usapan tangan Naruto di rambutnya yang belum berhenti pula.

" Oi hentikan kalian berdua ! Jangan membuang waktu lagi!. Dan kau Issei ! " Azazel berteriak memperingati keduanya dan kemudian menunjuk Issei yang duduk di sudut lorong dengan wajah frustasi " Berhenti jadi pecundang dan cepatlah bergerak "

Selesai dengan semua keabsurdan tersebut, mereka telah sampai di depan pintu basement. Seperti yang Yuuto katakan, terjadi pergantian shift. Dan tepat sebelum tiga detik, Naruto dan Dulio telah berhasil masuk tanpa hambatan. Singkat cerita, Naruto menteleport yang lain pada pintu masuk basement.

Suara ledakan masih jelas terdengar dari sini. Bahkan saat tadi berlari kemari, sudah banyak bagian kastil yang roboh akibat ledakan tersebut. Tak ada yang berharap ledakan tersebut akan menghancurkan basement. Namun, mereka hanya dapat berharap karena intensitas ledakan terus meningkat hingga tanah pun bergetar, seakan terjadi gempa bumi.

Azazel, melangkah terlebih dahulu menuruni tangga menuju basement diikuti Dulio dan Naruto baru kemudian yang lainnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kelompok tersebut hingga sampai di ruangan besar pada lantai pertama. Ruangan yang cukup besar untuk terjadi pertempuran di dalamnya. Penerangan di ruangan itu hanya bermodalkan obor pada dinding, sehingga membuat suasana remang-remang, namun mereka masih dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Semuanya segera bersikap waspada ketika jejeran bayangan dari sekelompok vampire bergerak cepat. Satu squadron vampire penjaga yang jumlahnya sekitar 100 vampire berdiri menghalangi jalan keluar mereka.

" Kita tak memiliki waktu untuk menghadapi semuanya " gumam Alivia.

" Kau benar, gadis Bune. Oleh karena itu ... " Azazel melirik ke belakang, pada kelompok Dulio " Siapa dari kalian yang ingin menghadapi mereka ? Mengingat akan ada lawan yang sangat kuat menunggu di lantai paling bawah, aku tak ingin membuang tenaga sia-sia di sini "

Akeno dan Xenovia maju selangkah, memproklamirkan diri untuk mengambil tugas pertama. Xenovia bahkan telah memanggul pedang Durandalnya. " Biar kami saja Azazel – sama. Anda memiliki tugas yang begitu penting di bawah. Hanya ada yang cukup paham bagaimana cara kinerja **Holy Grail** " ujar Akeno mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Sebelum sempat merespon ucapan Queennya, Rias berhenti ketika melihat Rugal, Bennia, dan Megumi ikut berdiri sejajar dengan Akeno dan Xenovia.

" Ini hanya masalah kecil. Aku terbiasa untuk membantai vampire "

" Aku mengikuti Rugal – senpai ! "

" Hitung saja aku sebagai perwakilan dari Seekvaira – sama. " ujar Megumi ceria.

Bennia mulai mengangkat sabitnya. " Aku mulai ! " Dengan ciri khas grim reapernya, ia meninggalkan bayangan hitam, jejak dari kecepatannya yang tinggi. Belum cukup di sana, bayangan itu berganda, menjadi semakin banyak. Dengan mudahnya, gadis tersebut menebas setiap vampire yang menghalangi langkahnya. Tebasan yang ia berikan tak memberikan luka, namun setiap vampire yang terkena tebasan itu segera roboh.

" Itu kemampuan sejati dari Grim Reaper. Setiap tebasan itu akan menebas roh. Melihat bagaimana para vampire yang bahkan telah diperkuat oleh Holy Grail tumbang dengan satu tebasan saja. Kekuatan Bennia – chan kukira setara Middle – class " jelas Naruto, dengan tatapan mata terpaku pada Bennia yang masih terus beringas menebas para vampire.

" Aku tak boleh kalah dengan kouhaiku itu. Dan lagi, aku tak akan mengecewakan Sona – sama ! " Setelah mengucapkan sumpahnya, Rugal berlari cepat ke arah kumpulan Vampire lainnya, perlahan tubuhnya membesar, menjadi layaknya manusia serigala, perubahan drastisnya itu sempat membuat para Vampire ketakutan. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi, bahwa vampire dan werewolf bermusuhan.

" Aku juga akan maju " Megumi mengeluarkan sayap naganya. Dalam satu kibasan sayap lebar tersebut, beberapa vampire di depannya terlempar, tak hanya sampai di sana, gadis itu juga membombardir sekumpulan vampire di hadapannya dengan tombak cahaya. Fakta itu membuat semuanya terperangah, hybrid devil-dragon yang mampu menciptakan cahaya ... itu tak pernah terdengar sama sekali. Azazel bahkan sempat melirik pada Naruto yang menyeringai kecil.

" Megumi merupakan half breed sepertiku. Ayahnya adalah dragon sedangkan ibunya adalah fallen angel. Karena itulah dia mampu menciptakan tombak cahaya. " jelas Naruto, mengerti dengan tatapan menuntut Azazel.

Rias yang mendengar itu, menyimpan baik-baik ingatan ini sebagai referensi untuk rating game berikutnya yang ia sangat ingat akan berhadapan dengan Seekvaira.

" Ufufu, kita tak boleh kalah Xenovia – chan. " ujar Akeno telah menggunakan pakaian mikonya.

" Aku duluan, senpai ! " Xenovia dengan gaya bertarung beringasnya maju memberantas para vampire. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Akeno bergabung dengan yang lain, menembakkan petir-petir yang dengan cepat menumbangkan para vampire.

" Ayo. Jangan membuang waktu lagi " Azazel dan yang lain melangkah cepat menuju pintu yang telah bebas dari penjagaan tersebut. Menuruni tangga sekali lagi, mereka memasuki lantai 2 yang mana memiliki ruang yang sama seperti pada lantai 1. Dan seperti sebelumnya, telah terdapat sekelompok Vampire yang menunggu mereka, jumlahnya lebih sedikit, namun energinya bukan main-main. Ke semuanya berada pada tingkatan High Class, bahkan beberapa telah sampai pada kelas Ultimate.

" Kekuatan ini ... pasti mereka telah diperkuat dengan Holy Grail. " ujar Azazel setelah mengamati sejenak.

" Aku mengenali mereka. Mereka adalah bawahan langsung dari para pengkudeta. Mereka juga yang meringkus kami ketika infiltrasi " ujar Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke.

Kelompok Dulio yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke segera membuat sikap waspada. Masing-masing dari mereka telah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Namun, hanya satu yang berani melangkah ke depan, dan dia ...

" Koneko – chan " panggil Rias, tak mengerti mengapa Koneko memunggungi mereka.

" Tolong serahkan ini padaku. Aku dapat menangani mereka "

" Kau yakin Koneko – chan ? " tanya Rias khawatir.

Koneko mengangguk kecil " Ha'i. Aku akan menggunakan semua yang telah Nee – sama ajarkan padaku. " Sedikit kilas balik, ketika Rating Game untuk pertama kalinya dibuka, Kuroka menyusup ke pesta tersebut, memancing Koneko ke dimensinya untuk berbincang. Pada kesempatan tersebut, berkat saran dari anggota tim Vali dan juga Naruto, Kuroka menjelaskan mengapa dahulu ia membunuh masternya. Ia mengatakan bahwa King nya yang dahulu berniat untuk bertindak semena-mena terhadap Koneko, karena itulah ia menggunakan senjutsunya untuk membunuh King tersebut. Kuroka tak memiliki bukti untuk mendukung ucapannya, namun kakak Koneko itupun tak memaksa adiknya untuk percaya. Kuroka menceritakan ini semata-mata agar Koneko mulai bangkit dari traumanya terhadap senjutsu. Senjutsu yang terus ditahan pada tubuh Koneko akan berdampak buruk pada dirinya sendiri.

Perbincangan mereka harus terhenti ketika Rias dan Issei datang menyerang Kuroka yang mereka anggap bermaksud jahat pada Koneko. Namun keduanya dihentikan oleh Vali. Hakuryuukou itu kemudian membawa Kuroka pergi setelah berpesan untuk menanyakan kebenarannya pada Sirzech Lucifer, karena Naruto dan timnya telah mengusut kasus tersebut hingga selesai.

Dan benar saja, Sirzech mengatakan bahwa kasus Kuroka telah selesai. Namun, karena situasi Makkai yang tidak stabil, ia belum dapat mencabut buronan atas Kuroka. Kuroka sendiri pun tak masalah atas hal itu, sebagai gantinya ia diberikan waktu untuk mengunjungi Koneko sebulan sekali dan pada akhirnya mengajarkan konsep senjutsu itu sendiri.

Kembali ke Koneko. Aura putih mulai mengelilingi tubuh Koneko, menerangi dirinya hingga sosok Koneko tak terlihat. Saat cahaya memudar, terlihatlah Koneko dalam wujud dewasa menggunakan kimono putih lengkap dengan telinga kucing dan dua ekor putihnya.

" Ki – senjutsu yang kukumpulkan membuatku mengamali pertumbuhan paksa saat kukeluarkan kembali " jelas Koneko singkat.

" Itu adalah hasil latihannya dengan Kuroka secara diam-diam. Hanya aku yang pernah melihat langsung proses latihan mereka. Aku menyebutnya sebagai shirone mode. " sambung Rias tersenyum bangga.

Dari posisinya, Koneko mengambil ancang-ancang. Dalam gerakan cepat, ia melayang tinju kosong ke udara. Tinju yang mengarah pada sekumpulan vampire. Dan Naruto dapat merasakannya, energi senjutsu yang begitu terkonsentrasi merambat dalam jalur lurus tersebut.

Tinju itu membuat vampire yang terkena rambatan tinju itu terbakar api putih.

Para Vampire yang menjadi korban berteriak kesakitan " Tidak mungkin ! Api tidak akan membakar tubuh kita yang telah diperkuat Holy Grail " Keluhan mereka tak berarti, api putih itu membesar, menelan mereka, dan memanggangnya hingga menjadi abu.

" Ini kekuatan pemurnian. Teknik khusus yang hanya dimiliki Koneko – chan sebagai nekoshou. Prinsipnya berbanding terbalik dengan api hitam kutukan Raja Naga Vvitra milik Saji "

Azazel menyambung penjelasan Rias " Api hitam Vvitra mengutuk seseorang ke dalam keabadian dengan menggunakan energi negatif, sementara api putih Koneko memurnikan dan menghilangkan eksistensi jahat dengan energi positif"

" Jangan mendekat padanya ! " Salah satu vampire berteriak memperingati. Ia terlihat lebih pandai dari yang lainnya " Dari penjelasan tadi, berarti kekuatan pemurnian itu datang dari aura putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jika kita menyentuhnya, sama saja kita menyentuh kekuatan pemurnian itu sendiri. Karena itulah, serang dia dengan senjata ! "

Duak

Baru saja selesai dengan kata-katanya, Vampire itu telah tewas dengan tengkorak yang retak. Berdiri di atas vampire tersebut adalah Sasuke dengan sharingannya yang telah aktif. " Akan kubalas perbuatan kalian kemarin ! "

" Jangan lupa untuk menendang bokong vampire gendut di sana Sasuke – teme ! " sahut Naruto menunjuk pada Vampire paling besar yang panik sendiri karena ditunjuk Naruto.

Kelompok Dulio yang tersisa tanpa ragu meninggalkan lantai 2 itu pada Koneko dan Sasuke. Prioritas utama mereka saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Valerie.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu lantai 3, Issei dan Alivian segera merinding.

" Ada apa Issei ? " tanya Rias. Issei tak menjawab, namun mereka segera mengetahui jawabannya ketika Alivia membuka pintunya.

Seekor naga raksasa, bersisik hitam dan mata perak yang mengerikan menatap mereka tajam.

" **Lama tak berjumpa, Ddraig – channnn ! "**

" Grendel ! " Issei menyahut nama tersebut. Seperti yang disampaikan sebelumnya, Grendel sebelumnya dibawa oleh Euclid untuk menyerang Kuoh Akademi pasca kepergian Rias dan Yuuto ke Rumania.

" **Guahaha. Sekarang, mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan sebelumnya ! "** __Grendel mengeluarkan tawa kejam. Keinginan jahat yang begitu besar menguar dari tubuhnya, mereka dapat merasakan betapa sesaknya hawa tersebut.

" Issei jangan gunakan True Queen. Kita membutuhkannya untuk melawan Crom Cruach ataupun Ophis di depan sana " ujar Rias memperingati Issei. Sebelum sempat Issei memprotes, Rias kembali melanjutkan " Aku memiliki teknik yang cukup kuat untuk menumbangkannya. Aku hanya butuh waktu "

Issei meneguk ludah mendengarnya " Itu bisa diatur Buchou "

" Kami juga akan membantu ! " ujar Alivian dan Alivia. Sementara Azazel, Dulio, Naruto, Asia, dan Gasper menepi. Asia dan Gasper lebih bersikap sebagai support dalam pertarungan ini , sementara bagi Naruto dan Dulio, mereka menyimpan energi mereka untuk musuh berbahaya di depan sana.

" **Menarik ! Perlihatkan semua kemampuan kaliannn! "** seru Grendel.

Issei, Yuuto, dan Irina melesat terlebih dahulu. Issei dan Yuuto memiliki kecepatan yang setara, sementara Irina mengikuti di belakang.

Namun serangan mereka sia-sia, Grendel bahkan menerimanya sambil tertawa bengis.

Ascalon, pedang pembantai naga milik Irina tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Grendel. Namun, Yuuto belum menyerah, ia membentuk sebuah pedang dengan **Sword Birth** nya.

" Meski hanya replika, namun ini sekuat aslinya ! Rasakan ! "

STAB

" **Guohhh! "**

Grendel meraung nyaring ketika pedang Yuuto itu menancap pada tubuhnya. Darah biru keluar terus menerus dari luka akibat tusukan pedang Yuuto. Melihat Yuuto yang masih melayang di dekatnya, membuat Grendel jengkel, dan dengan cepat menggunakan ekornya untuk membanting Yuuto. Namun, Alivian yang telah berwujud ular naga berwarna hijau dengan cepat membelit Yuuto. Rahangnya yang terbuka lebar menghembuskan topan tepat pada luka Grendel membuat sang naga jahat semakin mengerang perih.

" Pedang iblis Gram huh ? pedang pembantai naga terkuat yang pernah membunuh Raja Naga Fafnir. Pantas saja, Grendel hingga begitu " ujar Azazel menggosok dagunya. Dalam hati, ia memuji potensi yang dimiliki Knight Kiba itu yang mampu membuat replika yang sekuat aslinya.

Namun, apa berakhir di sana ? Tentu tidak. Dengan tubuh yang telah diperkuat **Holy Grail,** tak butuh waktu lama bagi tubuhnya memulihkan diri. Akan tetapi, Grendel pun tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas, Alivia membentuk lingkaran sihir yang besar, menaungi kepala Grendel, mengantarkan serangan-serangan sihir layaknya tetesan hujan lebat. Ditambah Alivian yang mengurung Grendel dalam tornado.

 **GRAOOOOOOOOO**

Raungan yang keras itu membuat mereka semua segera menutup gendang telinga. Lingkaran sihir Alivia pun menghilang karena kehilangan fokus, dan hanya dengan satu kibasan tangannya, Grendel terbebas dari topan Alivian. Ia kini berhadapan dengan naga muda tersebut, ukuran mereka berbeda jauh. Di hadapan Grendel, Alivian hanya seumpama ular lidi yang berhadapan dengan anaconda. Dengan satu libasan tangan, Alivian terhempas. Beruntung Naruto segera menangkapnya.

" Sudah cukup, aku akan melakukan yang terakhir ! "

Itu Rias, di depan nya sekarang terdapat lingkaran sihir Gremory berukuran sedang, namun yang menarik perhatian adalah keberadaan sebuah bola kehitaman yang terus aktif berdenyut.

Melihat teknik itu, semua budak Rias segera menyingkir.

" **Ini seperti yang dikatakan Euclid ... kekuatan penghancur dari Bael huh ?! Boleh Jugaaa ! Tembakkan bola itu bocah iblis dan akan kuperlihatkan keagungan Dragon ! "** Grendel berseru, sama sekali tak gentar.

" Tak perlu kau pinta ! Hancurkan naga brengsek ini **Extinguish Star !** " Bola berdenyut itu dengan cepat berubah bentuk menjadi sebilah tombak panjang dan melesat menuju Grendel yang siap menerima serangan tersebut.

Naruto menatap tertarik pada tombak tersebut. Kekuatannya terasa seperti **Ruin Extinct** milik Sirzech, namun jauh lebih lemah.

 **GUOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Grendel berseru nyaring, tubuhnya dari sebatas pinggang hingga ke kakinya mulai menghilang. Tubuh bawahnya seakan ditarik dengan gravitasi mengerikan dari teknik Rias tersebut. Hingga setelah rintihan Grendel berhenti, mereka semua melebarkan mata melihat Grendel yang masih tetap bernafas meskipun telah kehilangan setengah tubuhnya.

" **Huahahahaha ... itu tadi menyakitkan ! Sangat menyakitkan ... Tapi dengan tubuhku saat ini yang telah diperkuat Holy Grail .. "** Perlahan, bagian bawah tubuh Grendel kembali memulih, Grendel menatap mereka semua dengan seringai buasnya **" Itu percuma ! "**

" Aku masih dapat melakukannya ! " ujar Rias, berniat mengeluarkan semua demonic powernya. " Dengan semua kekuatan ini, aku akan menghancurkanmu hingga ke jiwa, hingga kau tak dapat bangkit lagi ! "

" Hanya untuk melawan naga kotor ini, kau sampai menggunakan ini. Menyedihkan ! " Naruto berjalan ke hadapan Grendel yang telah mendapatkan seluruh tubuhnya kembali. Grendel yang baru menyadari Naruto menatapnya buas, namun nyali sang naga mulai bergetar kala bertemu mata biru beku Naruto.

" Valerie membutuhkanku dan Gasper di depan sana. Dan kadal menjijikan sepertimu tak akan menghalangi jalanku. "

Mereka merasakannya, atmosfer yang mengerikan. Kekuatan yang begitu tinggi dan itu datang dari Naruto. Satu lingkaran kecil muncul di ujung jari telunjuk Naruto, dan itu seketika seluruh lantai tempat mereka berdiri bergejolak, rantai-rantai dengan pendulum tajam yang jumlahnya tak terhingga meluncur cepat membelenggu Grendel.

" **A- apa ini ?! "** seru Grendel tak percaya.

" Aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Alivia " ujar Naruto melirik pada Alivia yang tersentak, masih terkejut dengan perubahan sikap mendadak Naruto.

Azazel menatap tajam ke depan, Ia tak perlu menanyakan lagi tindakan Naruto ketika merasakan dua hawa kehadiran yang begitu kuat. Satu hawa kehadiran yang pernah mereka temui, Naga Jahat Terkuat, Crom Cruach. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, Azazel yakin juga sangat berbahaya, seekor naga dengan kemampuan magic yang tinggi. Satu nama yang hanya berada di pikirannya sekarang.

" Bersiaplah, Crom Cruach dan Azi Dahaka kemari ! " seru Naruto.

Dan benar saja, kedua naga itu dalam wujud humanoid mereka masing-masing menampakkan diri di depan pintu keluar. Crom Cruach, naga jahat terkuat, berjalan memasuki ruangan aula tersebut. Matanya menatap bosan pada Grendel yang terbelenggu oleh rantai-rantai sihir.

" Tak kusangka, Grendel dapat dibelenggu hingga seperti ini " Azi Dahaka yang berada di belakangnya, mengamati rantai tersebut dengan cermat.

" Aku dapat merasakan energi rantai ini berpusat pada iblis kuning itu " Tangan kanannya menunjuk Naruto. " Sangat kuat. Rantai itu menyegel kekuatan Grendel dengan menghisap terus menerus energi naganya. "

" Kau dapat melepaskannya ? "

" Itu hal mudah " Azi Dahaka menjawab enteng pertanyaan Crom Cruach. Baru saja tangannya hendak bergerak, sebuah lingkaran sihir besar menelan keberadaan Grendel.

Azazel segera menatap pada Alivia ketika menyadari lingkaran sihir itu milik Pillar Bune.

" Kau berpikir untuk menjinakkannya ? "

Alivia mengangguk, sama sekali tak mempedulikan keterkejutan yang lain. " Tepat sekali, Azazel –dono ".

" Menjinakkan seekor naga jahat huh ? Gadis itu terlalu percaya diri " komentar Crom Cruach.

" Jadi sekarang bagaimana ? Kalian masih ingin lewat ? " Azi Dahaka mengeluarkan nafsu membunuhnya yang sanggup menggetarkan lingkungan di sekitar mereka.

" Kita berpencar. Asia dan Gasper akan ikut bersamaku untuk menyelamatkan Valerie. Dulio akan menghadapi Azi Dahaka, sementara Sekiryuutei akan menghadapi Crom Cruach. Sisanya bertindak sebagai support " Naruto memutuskan membentuk strategi itu dengan cepat.

Issei segera merafal mantranya untuk menjadi True Queen, Crom Cruach sangatlah kuat, ia berbeda jauh dengan Grendel. Ketika hendak melafalkan mantra tersebut, ia merasakan hawa keberadaan yang sangat kuat bergerak cepat ke tempat mereka.

" Dia kemari, partner "Ddraig bereaksi. Ia sangat mengenali hawa keberadaan tersebut.

Cahaya putih kebiruan melesat cepat setelah menghancur pintu lalu mendarat di samping Issei. Ketika cahaya memudar, orang yang muncul ternyata Vali. Ia sendirian tidak bersama anggota kelompoknya. Vali telah menggunakan armor balance breakernya.

" Kau pasti Crom Cruach ! "

" Tepat Hakuryuukou ! "

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain. Aura permusuhan yang mengudara semakin kental dengan kedatangan Vali.

Azazel yang melihat muridnya kembali bersuara " Vali, kau terlambat "

Vali, yang statusnya sebagai buronan kelas internasional karena tujuannya yang masih belum jelas terhadap Ophis, tetap dianggap oleh Azazel sebagai keluarga. Azazel lah yang membesarkan Vali yang dibuang oleh ayah kandungnya atas perbuatan keji sang kakek, Rizevim.

" Tadi kelompokku bertemu dengan Hexennacht,sekawanan magician liar milik Khaos Brigade. Kami cukup kesulitan, karena terdapat seorang pengguna Longinus Incrinate Anthem, Warlburga. Namun saat hampir selesai aku merasakan hawa kekuatan Naruto di sini. Karena itulah, aku kemari dan lihat siapa yang kutemukan di sini. "

Vali menatap Dulio, Naruto, Crom Cruach, dan terakhir pada Issei " Semua orang yang sangat ingin kulawan "

" Aku menantikan bertarung dengan kalian setelah ini " ujarnya pada Naruto, Dulio, dan Issei.

" Terserah saja! " balas Naruto dan Dulio

" Etto – sepertinya kita harus menghajar Crom Cruach terlebih dahulu "

" Aku setuju. Mari lakukan seperti terakhir kali "

Azazel menghela nafas dan menatap pada yang lainnya " Kalian dengar bukan, serahkan dia pada tiga pemilik Longinus ini. " Kemudian, ia berpaling pada Naruto, Gasper, dan Asia " Kau jadi pergi terlebih dahulu "

Sebagai jawaban Naruto menggunakan mode Balance Breaker Subtitutenya, yang mengizinkannya untuk berpindah hanya dengan tatapan mata.

" Kuanggap itu sebagai iya " dengus Azazel.

Gasper dan Asia kini tepat berada di belakang Naruto. Sementara Dulio, Issei, dan Vali berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto.

Crom Cruach dan Azi Dahaka melemaskan tubuh mereka. Bersiap untuk pertarungan hebat yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan.

 **Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno Speranza di Briscola**

 **Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive**

 **Cardinal Crimson : True Queen.**

Dulio, Vali, dan Issei menunjukkan bentuk terkuat dari Longinus mereka saat ini.

" Aku dapat menangani mereka bertiga. Fokus pada pemengang **Declare of War** , kita tak bisa mengizinkannya lewat "

" Tch ! Jangan memerintahku ! " Azi Dahaka menegur keras intruksi Crom Cruach, namun tetap melaksanakannya.

 **Solid Impact Booster**

Armor bagian lengan Issei mengkilap, strukternya pun semakin padat.

" Minggirlah ! " Dengan tenaga booster di punggungnya, Issei melesat cepat menuju Azi Dahaka.

Tep

Crom Cruach segera menghalanginya. Naga jahat terkuat itu bahkan menangkap tinju Issei hingga menimbulkan tekanan angin di sekitar mereka.

" Lawanmu adalah aku ! " Crom Cruach mengangkat tubuh Issei dan melemparkannya pada Vali yang melesat ke arahnya dari samping.

Vali membiarkan Issei lewat, tak ada niatan untuk menahan rivalnya. Bersama dengan Dulio, ia mengepung sosok Crom Cruach dengan kepalan tinju masing-masing.

Crom Cruach mengepakkan sayapnya lebar-lebar menghindari pukulan tersebut.

" Jangan pikir bisa lari ! " Dulio menghembuskan angin tornado menuju Crom Cruach yang segera mengembalilkan serangan itu dengan kepakan sayapnya.

 **Crimson Blaster**

 **Silver Blaster**

Dua energi destruktif berwarna merah dan perak melesat cepat menuju Crom Cruach dari sisi yang berbeda.

Crom Cruach lagi-lagi mengagalkan serangan itu dengan mengumpulkan energi naganya, mementalkan dua energi itu ke langit kosong. Ledakan besar tercipta di sana, mewarnai langit malam Rumania.

Tinggalkan sejenak pertarungan keempatnya.

Fokus sekarang adalah pada Naruto yang menatap Azi Dahaka.

" Hanya menggunakan substitute, kau meremehkanku iblis muda ! "

" Aku hanya ingin menghemat energi, siapa yang tahu aku akan berhadapan dengan siapa lagi di depan sana "

" Kheh ! Kau tidak akan bisa lewat sebelum **Holy Grail** di dalam tubuh vampire muda itu jadi milik kami "

" Kami akan lewat. KAMI AKAN MENYELAMATKAN VALERIE ! " ujar Gasper, berteriak keras pada akhir kalimatnya seraya mengeluarkan aura kegelapan dari tubuhnya.

" Aura ini ... " Crom Cruach menukikkan alisnya, merasa begitu mengenal aura yang dikeluarkan Gasper.

" Perlihatkan pada mereka Gasper ! Dirimu yang sebenarnya ! "

" ARGGHHH ! "

Kegelapan hitam pekat menelan ruangan tersebut. Hanya mata merah Gasper yang bersinar di ruangan tersebut. Begitu seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti kegelapan, ruangan itu kembali seperti sedia kala terkecuali bagi Gasper yang telah bertransform ke wujud dewasanya. Penampilan gadisnya telah dibuang jauh, perawakannya menjadi pria dewasa yang matang. Kostum Cross Dress nya juga telah tiada digantikan jubah layaknya para Vampire pada umumnya. Namun, Gasper yang saat ini bukanlah Vampire. Dia ... monster

" **Kau sudah mengetahui ini sejak awal huh, iblis ! "**

Naruto merangkul Asia lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Gasper yang saat ini di dekat mereka cukup berbahaya.

" Tentu saja. Karena itulah, aku menyetujui Gasper untuk mengikuti rencana ini. Karena aku yakin, kau akan menampakkan diri. "

" **BALOR ! "** Gasper berbalik menatap pada Crom Cruach yang memanggil nama lainnya. Panggilan itu dipenuhi hasrat kebencian. Sekilas kembali pada zaman dahulu, Balor merupakan dewa yang memiliki mata jahat. Dengan matanya tersebut, ia mampu mengendalikan Crom Cruach. Sacred gear Gasper dinamai atas dirinya.

" **Kita akan berbincang nanti, Cruach – chan ! Sekarang, aku akan mendobrak masuk. Iblis, kau bersiap dengan teknik teleportmu itu. Ini perubahan pertamaku, mungkin aku tak dapat menahan bentuknya lebih lama "**

" Tak perlu kau peringatkan ! "

" Jangan sombong kalian ! " Azi Dahaka membentuk menembakkan martial-martial sihir tak terhitung jumlahnya, ke semuanya sama sekali tak menggunakan lingkaran sihir !

Swush

Gasper mengibaskan tangannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa mengibas semua martial hingga tak ada satupun martial tersebut yang meledak.

" Aku mulai, Gasper ! " Naruto masih dengan merangkul Asia menggunakan kemampuan subspecies nya, berteleport sejauh pandangan matanya !

" Tak akan kubiarkan ! "

Tubuh Naruto yang semula telah berpendar kuning berhenti bersinar ketika Azi Dahaka mengeluarkan tekniknya.

" **Lawanmu adalah aku !** "

Swush

Dua sulur kegelapan dengan cepat menerjang Azi Dahaka, namun tak berhasil. Sulur itu bahkan tak menggores tubuh sang naga.

" Serangan fisik tak akan mempan ! Aku punya ide ! "

" **Lakukan !** "

" Apapun teknik kalian tak akan berguna ! Aku adalah penguasa sihir itu sendiri ! "

Area sekitar mereka seketika gelap kembali.

" Mau membutakanku huh ?! Percuma ! Naga memiliki indra penglihatan terbaik ! "

Kegelapan itu kemudian berkobar membentuk sebuah tangan yang segera membelenggu Azi Dahaka. Namun hanya sebentar, kegelapan itu segera musnah begitu Azi Dahaka mengeluarkan sayap naganya.

" Kau terlalu berisik untuk ukuran seorang naga ! " Tanpa Azi Dahaka sadari Naruto telah berada di hadapannya.

 **Clap Stunner**

Tepukan dengan frekuensi tinggi tepat di telinga naga yang begitu peka sudah cukup untuk membuat Azi Dahaka kehilangan keseimbangannya sejenak.

Dan hanya sejenak itu, Naruto segera menggunakan teleportnya.

Namun, kemampuan sihir Azi Dahaka sangat tangguh, dalam keadaan seperti itu pun sihir nya masih bekerja untuk menghalangi Naruto.

" Sekarang ! " Gasper menyeringai mendengar intruksi itu. Lingkaran sihir berwarna emas muncul di telapak tangannya, berbentuk layaknya jam.

Dan kemudian ...

 **Sring**

Naruto dan Asia melewati Azi Dahaka.

" Yeah ! Maju Uzumaki – san/ Naruto – san / Asia – chan ! " sahutan gembira dari para pasukan di belakang mereka.

' Begitu ternyata ... Balor menggunakan sihir time nya berbarengan dengan teleport bocah tersebut, mereka mempercepat sihir mereka untuk menghindari blokade sihirku '

" Tak akan kubiarkan ! " Azi Dahaka segera berbalik. Lengannya membesar, menjadi lengan naga untuk menangkap keduanya namun sebuah dinding lava membara menahannya.

" **Tch, kau menghalangi kesenanganku manusia ! "**

" Aku akan membantu dari sini ! " Dulio bergabung dengan Gasper untuk menahan Azi Dahaka.

Naruto dan Asia memasuki ruangan ritual Valerie. Keselamatan Valerie tergantung pada mereka berdua.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya punya waktu lenggang lagi buat update ni fanfic. Hanya perlu sekitar 5 chapter lagi, baru bisa lanjutin lagi Longinus Balancer nya. Masih banyak di alur ini yang kuadopsi dari Light Novelnya sendiri, namun tentu ada juga yang perlu direvisi untuk kepentingan alur ke depannya. Ok, selanjutnya yang bakal diupdate adalah I am a Shinobi dan The Heirs. Heavenly Dragon Killer sedang diangsur, kemungkinan bulan depan sudah bisa diupdate.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Longinus 14Th ( Declare of The War )**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DemiDevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Chapter** **28 : Valerie Tepes, the First Woman King in Tepes (Catasthrope at Rumania)**

 **Kastil Hades**

Hades menguap bosan, matanya masih terpaku pada lalu lalang para roh yang tiada hentinya pada tanah kekuasaannya. Tanah yang menjadi persinggahan akhir bagi para roh sebelum akhirnya nasib mereka akan ditentukan, dihidupkan kembali pada alam yang bahagia atau malah penuh dengan kesengsaraan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan atas tugas yang sudah ia lakoni sejak dahulu kala itu, ia menjentik jarinya membentuk sebuah bongkahan api biru yang memunculkan sebuah gambaran, gambaran tentang keadaan di Rumania.

Sedikit senyuman tercetak di wajahnya kala menyaksikan berbagai macam monster yang seharusnya telah lenyap di dunia ini berada di sana. " **Holy Grail** huh, benda bangs*t milik **God of Bible** itu benar-benar merendahkan kekuasaanku "

Ia melirik ke sekitarnya, teringat kembali bagaimana beberapa waktu lalu ia harus mengerahkan seluruh wakilnya untuk menahan amukan kemarahan sang Maou dan ratunya. Ia tak menyampaikan ini langsung kepada Zeus, meskipun mengetahui bahwa Zeus mengetahui ini akan mendatangkan ketegangan yang berpotensi perang di antara Olympus dan Aliansi 3 Fraksi. Itu bukanlah berita buruk baginya, ia menyukai perang, ia sudah rindu dengan hasrat dan gairah untuk mengerahkan segala kemampuannya membasmi para musuh, terlebih bangsa 3 fraksi. Mereka makhluk yang paling ia benci. Namun, semenarik apapun itu terdengar, ia menolak menyampaikan ini pada Zeus, ia tak akan rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya serendah itu. Oleh karena itulah, ia sengaja membuat rumor ... dan itu berhasil ketika baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu wakilnya, Thanatos datang mengatakan bahwa Zeus menginginkan pertemuan dengan dirinya di Olympus.

" Thanatos telah kuberitahu untuk menolak halus undangan dari saudara mata keranjangku itu. Kheh, Zeus idiot itu hanya bisa menggunakan ototnya. Mah, itu tidak terlalu penting. " Bongkahan api biru di depan wajahnya menunjukkan pemandangan baru, yakni Rizevim yang masih mengelus Lilith dengan senyuman keji di suatu tempat di Rumania.

" Kehilangan Samael memang pukulan telak bagiku. Tapi, aku memiliki sesuatu yang pastinya membuat kelelawar sejati itu akan memberikan senjata terkuatnya itu padaku" Ketika itulah, bongkahan api itu menunjukkan sebuah pemandangan di neraka terdalam, seorang wanita cantik dengan surai perak panjangnya menjuntai panjang hingga mata kakinya. Keadaan wanita itu begitu buruk, ia digantung pada sebuah salib yang terbakar dengan api biru.

" Setelah project ku selesai. Dunia yang membosankan ini akan segera bergelora! "

 **XoX**

 **Kastil Tepes**

Di tempat Akeno, Xenovia, Rugal, Bennia, dan Megumi berdiri dengan terengah-engah. Di hadapan mereka masih terdapat 5 vampire yang masih berdiri walaupun dengan keadaan yang tidak begitu baik serupa dengan mereka berlima.

Stab

Xenovia menancapkan Durandalnya pada lantai, sedikit menarik nafas panjang sebelum melesat menuju dua vampire di hadapannya. Satu vampire targetnya segera maju, kedua lengan vampire itu segera mengkilat, mengeras layaknya baja nomor satu untuk menahan tebasan pedang suci Xenovia.

TANG

" Kheh, sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan iblis muda " Xenovia hanya diam, seuntai seringai muncul di wajahnya " Tidak sedikitpun! " Aura suci Durandal menguar hebat! Dalam satu hentakan, kedua tangan baja Vampire itu segera putus dan tak berselang lama, pedang itu segera memisahkan kepala Vampire itu dari tubuhnya.

Tepat ketika hendak melesat pada target selanjutnya, hempasan angin keras mendorongnya keras. Beruntung, Rugal segera menangkapnya sebelum sempat menghantam dinding istana yang telah dimanipulasi menjadi dinding berduri.

" Kheh. " Keempat vampire lainnya serentak mengeluarkan serangan hempasan angin untuk mendorong para iblis tersebut pada dinding yang dipenuhi duri. " Kita tak bisa bergerak maju ! " teriak Akeno yang berusaha keras untuk bertahan.

" Kya ... " Bennia menjerit ketika tubuhnya mulai terlempar ke belakang. Megumi segera menangkapnya. Mata kanan hybrid dragon dan fallen angel itu berubah sejenak selayaknya mata seekor dragon.

" Waktu bermainnya selesai " Megumi menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai tanah mengirimkan duri-duri besar yang segera menusuk 2 vampire yang tidak sigap. Tersisa 2 vampire lagi !

Akeno menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat raut kecemasan yang begitu kentara pada 2 vampire tersebut " Biarkan aku menghabisi mereka "

Dan dengan peringatan tersebut, Akeno meluncurkan petir suci berbentuk kepala naga yang segera mengakhiri hidup dua vampire tersebut.

" Kita sudah selesai di sini. Ayo segera menyusul Buchou dan yang lainnya " ujar Akeno mulai berlari menuju pintu ke tingkatan di bawah. Namun, baru saja mereka hendak mencapai pintu tersebut, mata mereka melebar ketika tumpukan mayat vampire yang berada di depan pintu itu mengeluarkan gelembung hitam besar, gelembung itu berdenyut dan seketika ... seekor dragon ... setidaknya itulah yang mereka tangkap ketika melihat bentuk dan aura tubuhnya. Naga itu tidak terlalu besar, namun dari auranya, kekuatannya mengerikan!

" Perhatikan sekitar kalian ! " atas teriakan Megumi itu, mereka memandang sekitar dan membulatkan mata mereka kala mayat-mayat yang lainnya juga mengeluarkan gelembung hitam yang sama dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka kemudian raungan yang mengerikan dari makhluk hitam tersebut.

RAUUUUU!

" Semuanya segera ikuti aku ! " seru Akeno cepat, ia melontarkan petir kuning raksasa berbentuk kepala naga pada sekumpulan makhluk hitam yang menjaga pintu menuju lantai bawah. Para makhluk tersebut tak bergerak, membiarkan petir raksasa itu memangsa mereka hingga memberikan jalan bagi para iblis muda tersebut. Akeno berlari masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Xenovia, Bennia, Megumi, dan terakhir Rugal.

RAUUUUUUUUUUU

" Jangan memandang ke belakang! Yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah makhluk hitam itu tak dapat dianggap sepele" seru Rugal memperingatkan setelah ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, makhluk hitam serupa naga yang seharusnya telah musnah oleh ledakan petir Akeno kembali, tanpa cedera sedikitpun!

Hal serupa terjadi pada lantai dimana Sasuke dan Koneko berada. Keduanya terkepung oleh banyaknya makhluk hitam yang menyerupai naga tersebut.

" A-apa ini ?! " pekik Koneko tak percaya. Ia melesatkan api pemurniannya untuk memusnahkan makhluk hitam tersebut. Sebelum api itu sempat menyentuh tubuhnya, makhluk hitam tersebut memecah dirinya menjadi gelembung-gelembung kecil, sangat efektif untuk menghindari api pemurnian Nekoshou tersebut dan kemudian dalam sekejap gelembung itu bergabung kembali menjadi makhluk hitam serupa naga tersebut.

" Kupikir ini efek samping dari penggunaan massal **Holy Grail.** Jiwa mereka yang rakus akan kekuatan termakan oleh inti **Holy Grail** menjadikan mereka makhluk yang benar-benar berbeda. " ujar Sasuke berspekulasi. Ia mulai membuat jalur menuju pintu ke lantai bawah ketika firasatnya berteriak tanda bahaya, dan tak perlu waktu lama hingga firasat itu terbukti benar dengan kehadiran rekan-rekan iblisnya yang dikejar ... kumpulan naga hitam yang menatap mereka buas!

Koneko yang sekali lagi hendak melontarkan api pemurniannya terdiam ketika merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Rook Rias itu mengamati dirinya bersinar terang dan dalam sekejap ia kembali pada wujud semulanya, Shirone-mode nya telah berakhir!

Keadaan semakin buruk kala kumpulan naga hitam itu meraung ganas, temperatur mulai naik ketika semua naga hitam itu membuka lebar rahang mereka.

Jangan bilang ...

Akeno dan yang lain menutup mata mereka ketika merasakan takut luar biasa ketika masing-masing naga tersebut melontarkan api mereka secara bersamaan. Suhunya berbeda ! Ini mendekati pada tingkatan dimana panasnya api Ddraig!

Tepat ketika mereka berpikir harapan telah musnah, Sasuke dalam kedipan mata memunggungi mereka. Energi keunguan dengan cepat membungkus sekitar mereka membentuk sosok samurai astral setengah badan.

Sasuke menatap tajam apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Makhluk – makhluk hitam yang ia spekulasikan berasal dari setiap esensi jahat para vampire yang terkutuk oleh **Holy Grail** membentuk makhluk serupa naga. Ia tak dapat menentukan jumlahnya dengan pasti, karena makhluk itu terbangun dari gelembung-gelembung hitam yang terus berotasi. Ia bahkan tak heran, jika jumlah makhluk itu akan terus bertambah!

'Ini benar-benar buruk!' batin Sasuke berteriak. Di bawah sana, sudah pasti ada lawan yang lebih tangguh dan dari apa yang dia rasakan adalah Dragon! Jika ia hanya diam dan membiarkan makhluk hitam ini lewat entah kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi. Setidaknya ia harus yakin bahwa apa yang menghadang kelompok mereka di bawah sana telah diselesaikan dulu atau bahkan ia harus segera mengakhiri makhluk-makhluk ini dan kemudian membantu mereka yang berada di lantai bawah!

" Kalian semua ... " Pandangan para iblis muda tertuju pada Sasuke sekarang.

" Segera ke bawah. Aku akan mengurus mereka. " ujarnya singkat dan jelas. Ini tak akan mudah, ia sudah melihat bagaimana makhluk-makhluk hitam itu tak akan musnah dengan serangan biasa.

" Ak – "

" Aku akan tetap di sini untuk membantu Uchiha – senpai! " Megumi berseru memotong Rugal. Iblis muda yang lain menatap ragu pada gadis tersebut. Terlihat jelas bahwa mereka masih meragukan kemampuan gadis tersebut, kendati mengetahui latar belakang ras gadis itu.

" Makhluk itu mengambil rupa Dragon! Aku tak menerimanya! " Megumi menjelaskan alasannya. Ia adalah Hybrid Dragon-Datenshi. Darah penuh kebanggaan Dragon mengalir dalam darahnya, dan darah itu menolak untuk ketakutan atas makhluk yang hanyalah peniru! Itu menjatuhkan kebanggaannya sebagai salah satu ras Dragon!

Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis setelah mendengar alasan itu.

" Kheh, kupikir kau benar-benar Dragon sekarang. "

" Kalian dengar jawaban senpai ? Sekarang pergilah ! " ujar Megumi kepada iblis muda lainnya yang mengabaikan sedikit perasaan tersinggung atas kata-kata Megumi. Namun, mereka tetap melakukannya.

Sasuke dan Megumi bertukar pandang sejenak, memberikan senyum menantang satu sama lain. Makhluk astral keunguan Sasuke meraung keras, dua pasang tangan terbentuk pada pundak dan punggungnya. Setiap sepasang tangan memegang sebilah pedang energi berwarna keunguan. Dan ketiga pasang lengan itu serentak menghempaskan pedang tersebut ke tanah memukul mundur dan memusnahkan beberapa makhluk hitam tersebut. Namun, seperti yang Sasuke duga, makhluk-makhluk itu segera muncul kembali.

Megumi yang melihat bagaimana senpainya memamerkan kekuatan tak ingin kalah.

" Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mulai menunjukkan perkembanganku " Tubuhnya bersinar terang, tubuhnya yang ramping segera terbungkus oleh armor berwarna orange yang berdesain serupa dengan para pengguna sacred gear berjiwa naga lainnya. Hanya saja fitur yang membedakan dirinya dibandingkan yang lain adalah kehadiran 5 pasang sayap di punggungnya, 3 pasang sayap di bawah berbentuk layaknya sayap Dragon, sementara dua pasang sisanya bagaikan burung gagak.

 **Billion Nails**

Armor itu bersinar terang, dan cahaya menyilaukan itu jutaan jarum-jarum cahaya melesat menuju para makhluk hitam tersebut Jarum-jarum itu tidak meledak, namun cukup untuk memperlambat gerak mereka dan Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana makhluk hitam itu berhenti melebur menjadi gelembung setelah menerima serangan Megumi.

"Serangan energi tak berguna bagi mereka. Maka dari itu, peluang terbesar untuk mengalahkan mereka adalah dengan serangan fisik. Namun, melihat bagaimana mereka dapat meleburkan diri menjadi gelembung-gelembung hitam untuk menghindari serangan fisik, aku menggunakan teknik ini. Tidak terlalu fatal, namun mempengaruhi daerah luas, aku yakin telah menyerang hampir seluruh gelembung tersebut. "

Sasuke mengangguk. Makhluk astral ungu yang menyelimutinya mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang hingga akhirnya menghilang secara sempurna. Sasuke mengangkat katananya kembali dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke kini memunggungi 3 makhluk hitam serupa naga tersebut.

" Mari kita lihat apakah teorimu benar, Kouhai " bisik Sasuke, ia menjentik jarinya dan seketika 3 makhluk hitam yang ia punggungi itu mengeluarkan raungan keras begitu tubuh mereka terpotong-potong ... hingga ke titik terkecil. Dan ... gelembung-gelembung itu tidak kembali.

" Berhasil ! " Megumi bersorak gembira.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Setelah mengetahui triknya, ini akan menjadi mudah.

Atau setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan.

Salah satu dari makhluk hitam itu meraung keras, melontarkan bola api pada Sasuke yang segera melompat untuk menghindarinya. Serangan kembali datang ketika makhluk hitam lain telah berada di udara menembakkan sengatan petir pada Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya sedikit, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada katananya, siap untuk menebas makhluk hitam lainnya hanya untuk berhadapan dengan makhluk hitam besar yang menyerupai Grendel. Makhluk hitam itu mengayunkan lengannya yang mengkilap untuk menghajar Sasuke.

Trang

Sasuke terdiam. Senyuman di wajahnya menghilang ketika melihat bagaimana katananya, Kusanagi no Tsurugi yang legendaris tak berhasil menebas makhluk tersebut. Tekanan yang diberikan makhluk itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke terlontar dan makhluk-makhluk hitam lainnya telah siap dengan serangan mereka masing-masing yang bervariasi, mulai dari elemen biasa seperti api, air, dan petir hingga pada elemen langka seperti kegelapan dan cahaya !

DUARR

Ledakan terjadi di tempat Sasuke. Asap dari ledakan itu bergerak liar dan dua sosok segera keluar dari sana, Sasuke dengan sayap iblisnya dan Megumi dengan 5 pasang sayap Dragon-Datenshi nya. Dalam detik-detik terakhir, Megumi sempat membentuk perlindungan bagi Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri.

" Mereka tangguh juga ... " bisik Megumi mulai khawatir. Ia dan Sasuke masih terus terbang secara akrobatik untuk menghindari setiap serangan dari makhluk hitam tersebut. Ruangan di lantai itu pun sudah tidak karuan!, langit-langit telah hancur sehingga mereka dapat terbang kembali pada lantai pertama.

Keduanya segera bergabung kembali. Mengamati dari jauh para makhluk hitam itu yang balik menatap mereka. Jarak mereka cukup jauh saat ini.

" Selama mereka masih terpaku dari jarum cahayamu. Kita masih memiliki harapan " ujar Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kondisi tubuhnya tidak terlalu baik setelah hampir satu bulan dikurung di tempat ini tanpa nutrisi yang baik, dan kemudian ia harus menggunakan **Susano'o** tadi. Ia membutuhkan istirahat sejenak.

" Dan harapan itu dengan cepat hilang ... " Sasuke menatap Megumi yang segera menunjuk pada lawan mereka, sebuah pesan tersirat agar senpainya itu mengikuti melihat apa yang ia lihat. Dan kali ini mata Sasuke melebar

Makhluk-makhluk hitam itu melebur ... tidak lebih tepatnya mereka membelah diri hingga ke tingkat gelembung hingga melepaskan setiap jarum cahaya yang menahan mereka.

Ke semuanya meraung serentak meleburkan diri mereka menjadi gelembung-gelembung kecil dan akhirnya mulai berkoloni. Sasuke dan Megumi terlalu terkejut hingga tak berbuat apa-apa hingga akhirnya gelembung-gelembung itu bergabung membentuk seekor naga hitam raksasa dengan mata yang merah menatap ganas pada mereka berdua.

" Lari! " teriak Megumi keras. Sasuke dan Megumi segera melarikan diri menuju ke langit dengan naga raksasa itu mengikuti mereka. Kastil Tepes meledak akibat naga raksasa itu menerobosnya. Pemandangan di mana naga raksasa yang mengejar dua iblis itu tak luput dari para Vampire dan Elmenhilde yang memimpin pasukan Carmilia untuk mengepung Tepes melebarkan matanya.

" A- apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?! "

XoX

Di tempat di mana Kelompok Dulio berhadapan dengan dua naga jahat, Azi Dahaka dan Crom Cruach, pertarungan di antara kedua pihak segera berhenti ketika mendengar ledakan dari hancurnya kastil Tepes. Crom Cruach yang melihat itu segera menuju Azi Dahaka.

" Azi Dahaka cukup sampai di sini. Misi kita telah berhasil "

" Kheh, padahal aku belum terlalu bersenang-senang! "

Kelompok Dulio yang mendengar ini segera berwaspada, mereka khawatir akan apa yang terjadi di atas sana, namun kehadiran kedua naga ini membuat mereka harus tetap berwaspada.

Azazel dan Dulio bertukar pandang sejenak, segera menyepakati untuk tidak melanjutkan pertarungan ketika mendengar ucapan dari Crom Cruach, walaupun tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

" Tadi itu pertarungan yang menyenangkan! Namun, sayang sekali untuk saat ini sampai di sini saja. Aku menantikan untuk bertarung dengan kalian lagi, Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukuo " ujar Crom Cruach dengan senyuman keji di wajahnya.

" Walaupun hanya sejenak, namun tadi itu menyenangkan. Namun, pertemuan selanjutnya akan menjadi akhir bagi kalian! " Azi Dahaka menambahkan dan dengan itu kedua naga itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kelompok Dulio dan Azazel segera menghela nafas lega seketika dua naga itu menghilang.

" Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk beristirahat kita harus segera masuk. Misi utama kita adalah Valerie. Setelah itu, kita bisa pikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi di atas sana " ujar Azazel memberitahu kelompoknya untuk segera menyusul Naruto dan Asia yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

" Itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan " Kelompok Dulio segera menuju sumber suara dan ekspresi gembira terbentuk ketika menemukan Asia dan Naruto yang menggendong Valerie ala bridal style.

" Kalian berhasil ! " seru kelompok Dulio girang, mereka segera bergabung dengan mereka. Gasper yang masih dengan kepribadian Balor mendekat, namun sebelum sempat melakukan apa-apa, Naruto mencengkram kepalanya, mengirimkan aura emas yang segera menyelimuti tubuh Gasper. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya tanda-tanda Balor menghilang dan Gasper kembali dengan senyum lemas. Ia merasa begitu lemah sekarang, seakan tidak makan berhari-hari.

" Nii – sama apa yang terjadi ? " Gasper bertanya lemah, ia bahkan tak menyadari Valerie yang berada di lengan Naruto. Ketika tatapannya naik, ia menyadari Valerie dengan mata tertutup. Ketika melihatnya, senyuman kecil terbentuk pada wajahnya " Syukurlah " bisiknya sebelum akhirnya tumbang. Beruntung, Issei segera menangkapnya, ia mengeluarkan paket air mata Phoenix dari Ravel dan menggunakannya pada Gasper.

" Naruto ... apa yang terjadi pada Valerie dan ... Marius ? " Azazel bertanya langsung.

" Kita sedikit terlambat. Saat kami tiba, salah satu **Holy Grail** telah berada di tangan Marius – "

" tunggu ... salah satu ? Apa maksudnya ? " potong Rias, apa itu berarti **Holy Grail** berjumlah lebih dari satu. Untuk mendengar bagaimana suatu Longinus biasa berjumlah lebih dari satu ...

" Yap. **Holy Grail** dalam tubuh Valerie terdiri atas 3 paket yang saling berhubungan. Saat kami tiba, ia hanya memiliki satu **Holy Grail** dan hampir saja kehilangannya kalau kami tiba lebih lambat. Aku berhasil membantai seluruh peneliti di sana dan merampas **Holy Grail** dari Marius kembali dan memberikannya pada Asia yang tengah merawat Valerie. Setelah yakin bahwa semuanya selesai, aku segera mengembalikan **Holy Grail** itu pada Valerie. Ia masih membutuhkan satu lagi untuk hidup "

" dan kemana **Holy Grail** itu sekarang ? " tanya Issei tak sabaran. Naruto mengabaikan Issei, ia berbisik pelan " Kupikir, **Holy Grail** ketiga berada di tangan –"

" Kau benar Uzumaki – kun. Benda itu di tanganku "

Kelompok Dulio, Naruto, dan Vali segera berpaling pada suara hanya untuk menemukan Rizevim berdiri di ujung pintu masuk. Vali menggeram ketika melihat sang kakek, bayangan masa lalu kelam dimana ketika kecil ia selalu disiksa oleh ayahnya yang takut atas potensi dalam dirinya dapat menyaingi sang ayah. Dan semua sugesti bodoh itu datang dari sang kakek, Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

" Ah, benar-benar tatapan mata yang bagus darimu cucuku tersayang, Vali – chan " Rizevim berseru pada Vali dengan nada mengolok-olok. Kendati sang cucu semakin tajam menatapnya, Rizevim tetap melanjutkan " Ada apa Vali – chan ? Bukankah sangat rindu dengan kakekmu tersayang ini ehehehe ? "

Melihat posisi siap bertarung dari seluruh orang di hadapannya, Rizevim menjentikkan jarinya dan sekejap seringai terbentuk di wajahnya melihat bagaimana ekspresi dari para lawan di hadapannya berubah 180 derajat. Bagaimana tidak, di belakangnya sekarang telah datang bodyguard terkuatnya, Lilith yang merupakan personifikasi dari Ophis, ouroboros Dragon!

" Ah, ah ... aku sedang tak ingin bertarung di sini. Aku datang dengan tujuan yang baik ehehe "

Azazel mengerutkan keningnya, ia mulai bersikap skeptical atas pernyataan Rizevim " Apa maumu Rizevim ? "

" Kau bertanya di awal bukan tentang tujuanku ? Aku akan memberikanmu jawabannya. Lagipula, kalian juga tak akan mampu menghalangiku ehehe "

Ketegangan di ruangan itu semakin meningkat setelah deklarasi Rizevim tersebut. Semua yang berada di sana tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran mereka akan apa yang diinginkan oleh Rizevim yang kini telah menguasai Khaos Brigade, sebuah organisasi dengan kumpulan anggota berbahaya di seluruh dunia.

" Nah, sebelum itu aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Rizevim membuka telapak tangannya memunculkan bola cahaya yang menampung cawan berwarna keemasan yang merupakan personifikasi dari **Holy Grail** "Aku sudah puas menggunakannya dan lagipula rekanku yang memaksaku bekerjasama dengannya menawarkan hal yang lebih praktis bagiku "

Azazel dan Dulio menyipitkan mata dan mencatat kalimat terakhir Rizevim sebagai peringatan. Keduanya dalam diam mengamati bagaimana **Holy Grail** melayang menuju Valerie dan akhirnya memasuki tubuhnya kembali. Efeknya segera terlihat dengan kulit Valerie yang terlihat lebih segar. Namun, King Tepes itu belum sadar. Asia terus berada di sisinya untuk memulihkannya. Selain memiliki kemampuan Twilight Healing, Asia juga berpengalaman dalam kasus penarikan paksa sacred gear.

" Kau bilang tadi rekan, siapa yang kau maksud ... apa itu wakil Ophis ? " Setidaknya itulah yang paling wajar saat ini dalam pikiran Azazel. Kesimpulan ini datang setelah melihat bagaimana keadaan Ophis yang berada di bawah kontrol penuh Rizevim.

" Khaha ... mana mungkin orang mati itu menjadi rekanku " Rizevim menyeringai melihat wajah bingung dari Azazel, Dulio, dan para iblis muda di sana. Vali yang mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini hanya diam, ia telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Naruto dan Hero Faction untuk mengklaim ini sebagai perbuatannya.

" He ... sepertinya kau tidak update informasi Paman Azazel. Wakil Ophis itu telah tiada, ia telah dikalahkan ketika peristiwa perebutan Ophis antara Hero Faction dan kelompok yang dipimpin cucuku di sana! " Rizevim menunjuk Vali dengan seringai kejinya " Well, aku bangga padamu cucuku tersayang, kau akhirnya menunjukkan dirimu berguna tak seperti ayahmu. "

" Aku tak butuh apresiasimu. Terkait dia, dimana dia sekarang ? " balas Vali menghardik. Tentu saja dia yang ia maksud adalah ayahnya, makhluk selain Rizevim yang sangat ingin ia bunuh!

" Ada apa ? Apa kau merindukannya ? Apa kau ingin bertemu dan berpelukan hahaha ... tenang saja, aku sudah membunuhnya tak lama setelah kau dengan pengecutnya melarikan diri cucuku tersayang. " Rizevim tertawa keras membuat para lawannya hanya dapat semakin menahan kegeraman atas iblis ini. Iblis tua bangsat ini dengan bahagiannya menyampaikan bahwa ia membunuh anaknya sendiri ?!

" Kheh baguslah. Aku selalu ingin membunuhnya. Selanjutnya adalah giliranmu! " balas Vali dengan tatapan tajam. Namun ia masih tak bergerak, ia tak ingin bertindak gegabah sekarang hanya karena termakan oleh hasrat untuk membalas dendam. Balas dendamnya akan terpenuhi nanti, dan ia berjanji untuk memberikan yang paling menyakitkan bagi iblis di hadapannya ini!

Azazel yang baru saja menerima informasi mengenai kematian Wakil Ophis segera memberikan tatapan menuntut penjelasan pada Vali yang segera dimengerti oleh Hakuryuukou tersebut. " Well, aku memiliki kesepakatan dengan beberapa pihak. Terlebih, sebenarnya peristiwa perebutan Ophis ini hanyalah strategi dari rekan iblis bangs*t ini yang mempermainkanku dan Hero Faction. " ujar Vali. Ia tidak menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang terjadi, namun itu sudah cukup jelas bagi Azazel.

" Nah kembali pada tujuan awalku. Bersiaplah untuk kagum atas rencana briliantku! " ujar Rizevim membentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia merasakan kebosanan setelah Civil War Makkai selesai, mengeluh atas usia panjang iblis yang membuatnya kehilangan tujuan dan akhirnya sampai pada dimana Euclid datang memberitahunya tentang eksistensi dimensi lain. Dari sana, ia merasa hidup kembali, ia memiliki tujuan kembali dan itu membuatnya sangat kegirangan. Namun, untuk ke dimensi lain itu ia perlu melewati **Dimension Gap** yang dijaga oleh Great Red. Awalnya ia berencana untuk memanfaatkan perebutan Ophis ini untuk membujuk Hades agar membebaskan Samael sejenak dari Cocytus dan kemudian merampasnya dari Hero Faction untuk digunakan melawan naga merah raksasa tersebut. Namun, hasil perebutan itu tidak berbeda dengan apa yang ia inginkan, Samael menghilang entah kemana. Maka dari itu, ia menemukan solusi lain ...

" Akhirnya aku terpikirkan bagaimana jika aku mengadu **Great Red** sang ayat pengkiamat dengan ayat pengkiamat lainnya "

" Ayat pengkiamat lainnya ? " beo Azazel, matanya melebar ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksud " Rizevim ! Jangan bilang kau ingin melepaskan – "

" Yap, seratus untukmu paman Azazel. Aku berencana untuk melepaskan Trihexa (666), ayat pengkiamat lainnya yang pasti mampu menghadapi **Great Red** , terlebih dengan Lilith-chan ini dan sekumpulan Naga Jahat lainnya, aku yakin kami dapat melewati **Dimension Gap** dan akhirnya membawa peperangan ke dimensi lain dengan Trihexa dan para naga jahat sebagai tentaraku. Terdengar bagus bukan ? hahahahaha "

" Kau gila ! Melepaskan Trihexa sama saja artinya menghancurkan dunia ini! " bentak Azazel tak habis pikir.

" Lalu ? Aku tak peduli dengan dunia membosankan ini! Aku akan membiarkan dunia ini hancur dan kemudian bertualang ke dimensi lain menghancurkan dimensi itu dan kemudian ke dimensi lainnya HAHAHAHAHA "

" Kau tak akan bisa menjalankan rencanamu itu jika kami membunuhmu sekarang! " bentak Xenovia. Sebagai orang yang paling tak bisa menahan emosi, Xenovia segera mengirimkan energi tebasan suci dari Durandalnya. Lilith segera berdiri di depan Rizevim, tangan mungilnya menepis energi tebasan memecahnya dan mengirimkan kembali pada Xenovia yang segera menghindar. Rias segera berdiri di hadapan Xenovia, ia harus memperingatkan Xenovia akan hal ini ke depannya.

Baru saja issei yang juga telah terpancing emosi hendak menyerang Rizevim pula, Naruto segera muncul di hadapannya, berdiri paling depan. " Jangan bertindak bodoh Sekiryuutei. Kau yang sekarang bukan tandingannya. Rizevim Livan Lucifer merupakan iblis yang setara dengan Sirzech – sama dan Ajuka – sama. Mereka merupakan Super Devil. Terlebih, Rizevim merupakan mimpi buruk bagi para pengguna sacred gear dengan kemampuan Sacred Gear Canceller nya. Kemampuan yang mampu menghilangkan seluruh pengaruh sacred gear. Hal itulah yang membuatku dan Sasuke terperangkap di sini sebulan lebih "

" khehe hal itulah yang membuat Sirzech – kun menyusun anggota peerage tanpa pengguna sacred gear "

RAUUUUUUUUUUUU

Raungan keras dari belakang kelompok Dulio membuat Rizevim menyeringai keji " Ah, itu tandaku untuk pergi. Lagipula aku sudah puas melihat bagaimana vampire-vampire bodoh itu kini telah berubah menjadi naga buas tanpa akal yang akan menghancurkan daerah mereka sendiri. Kuserahkan mereka pada kalian, Ciao " Dalam satu jentikan jari, Rizevim dan Lilith menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir Lucifer.

Rugal, Bennia, Akeno, dan Xenovia baru saja tiba di lantai terakhir basement tersebut ketika makhluk hitam serupa naga dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari yang mereka lihat pada lantai di atas dan lagi mereka memiliki 5 kepala!

" Kita terlambat! " sahut Akeno.

" Naruto, penjelasan! " tuntut Azazel. Naruto mengangguk, ia telah selesai melakukan ritual untuk mengembalikan **Holy Grail** ketiga ke dalam tubuh Valerie. Setelah memasang barrier untuk melindungi Asia dan Valerie, Lord Uzumaki itu memandang tajam pada makhluk hitam tersebut " Itu adalah kumpulan dari jiwa para vampire bangsawan High yang penuh akan keserakahan. Berterimakasihlah pada Marius karena memainkan **Holy Grail** tanpa pikir panjang membuat jiwa mereka terkutuk untuk terus menghancurkan! "

" Tch, semuanya serang dengan kekuatan terkuat kalian masing – masing ! " Rias berteriak mengintruksikan para anggota peeragenya.

" Tunggu Buchou – " Akeno dan Xenovia yang hendak memperingatkan Rias telah didahului oleh Issei yang membentuk sepasang meriam dari pundaknya.

 **Crimson Longinus Blaster!**

Energi naga mematikan yang pastinya dapat menghancurkan suatu pulau dalam sekali tembak menyembur langsung pada makhluk tersebut. Tak ada gerakan untuk menghindar atau berlindung, makhluk itu terkena langsung serangan dahsyat sang Sekiryuutei!

DUARRRRR

Ledakan raksasa yang menelan setengah badan makhluk hitam tersebut sempat membuat Rias dan para anggota peeragenya, selain Xenovia, Akeno, dan Asia, menghela nafas lega. Namun, kemudian Azazel segera menyadari sesuatu " Jangan senang dulu, perhatikan lagi! "

Atas teriakan peringatan Azazel semua mata kembali terfokus pada makhluk tersebut dan mata mereka melebar melihat bagaimana tubuh bagian bawah yang tersisa dari makhluk tersebut bergejolak, memecah menjadi ribuan atau bahkan jutaan gelembung hitam yang terus membelah diri dan akhirnya kembali menyusun ulang tubuh menjadi naga raksasa dengan 9 kepala dan bahkan perawakannya jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Teriakan dapat terdengar dari atas sana, karena sang makhluk itu telah bertambah tinggi, hingga keberadaaannya dapat diketahui oleh para vampire di luar sana, terlebih kastil Tepes telah hancur lebur akibat makhluk serupa yang masih dihadapi Sasuke dan Megumi.

" Kami tidak mengetahui bagaimana pastinya, namun gelembung-gelembung hitam itu juga datang dari para Vampire yang telah kami kalahkan. Mereka dapat membelah diri dan memulihkan diri dengan cepat. Makhluk yang sama sekarang tengah Uchiha – san dan Megumi – chan hadapi agar kami dapat memperingatkan kalian! " Akeno mencoba menjelaskan dari apa yang telah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

" Jiwa serakah para vampire yang telah terkutuk oleh **Holy Grail** membuat mereka terus terlahir. Itu sebagai hukuman bagi mereka, mereka akan terus kembali untuk dihancurkan. Namun, jika kita tidak bertindak cepat, kita bisa terbunuh. Kupikir, aku bisa menahan mereka dengan menyegelnya dalam ruangan tadi. "

Vali mengangguk mengerti, ia mulai mengerti dengan gawatnya situasi mereka saat ini. Mereka kelelahan setelah menghadapi para naga jahat dan vampire yang diperkuat **Holy Grail** , untuk berhadapan lagi dengan makhluk yang bahkan terus beregenerasi akan sedikit sulit " Ini cukup sulit, terlebih pilihan untuk menyegel mereka juga tidak bisa dilakukan ya ... "

" Ma ma Va – kun, ini tidak terdengar seperti dirimu yang biasanya " Vali segera melompat ke belakang Naruto begitu menyadari Reni berada di dekatnya. Salah satu Contracted Magician Naruto itu merupakan perempuan yang merepotkan baginya, ia senang menggoda Vali dan seringkali memperlakukan Vali sebagai anak kecil. Bagi Vali, Reni sudah seperti kakak yang senang menggoda adiknya dan tanpa ia sadari ia sering menganggap Naruto sebagai kakak yang paling dapat diandalkan terlebih untuk berlindung dari Reni.

" Tenang Vali. Namun, kupikir Reni ada benarnya "

" Oh diamlah! " bentak Vali atas Naruto yang juga mulai mengejeknya.

Reni ingin menambahkan namun raungan keras dari makhluk tersebut menyadarkan akan situasi mereka. Penyihir muda berbakat tersebut mengamati sekelilingnya dan menyadari bagaimana situasi pelik di antara mereka. Dulio, sang pemimpin kelompok, sudah cukup kelelahan setelah menghadapi Crom Cruach dan ikut membantu melawan Azi Dahaka, sejak kedatangan ke Rumania pula sang pemimpin kelompok itu melewatkan waktu tidurnya untuk berunding ataupun mengamati sekitar, kendati masih mungkin untuk bertarung, namun melihat bagaimana kekacauan yang terjadi, akan lebih baik bagi Dulio untuk beristirahat men-charge kembali energinya untuk potensi ancaman nantinya, kemudian dua Heavenly Dragon juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Dulio, mereka telah benar-benar kelelahan setelah harus berduel dengan Crom Cruach dengan Juggernaut Drive yang masih belum sempurna, Azazel memiliki kondisi yang serupa dengan Dulio, Rias dan anggotanya tidak terlalu kuat untuk menghadapi monster tersebut, Alivian mendampingi Alexia yang kelelahan setelah mencoba menjinakkan naga jahat setingkat Grendel, dan terakhir Naruto, satu bulan terkurung di Rumania tanpa nutrisi yang jelas, dan menggunakan banyak energi untuk menginfiltrasi dan memikirkan strategi di kastil Tepes dan bahkan harus berhadapan dengan Marius dan Azi Dahaka, ia terkejut pujaan hatinya itu masih dapat berdiri.

Dengan semua pertimbangan tersebut, Reni maju ke depan. Tubuhnya bersinar kebiruan memancarkan aura dingin luar biasa, area sekelilingnya segera membentuk kerak es.

" **Absolute Demise Balance Break "**

Kelompok Dulio melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat sebuah patung es raksasa bermodelkan seorang putri anggun dengan tombak di tangannya seketika terbentuk dengan Reni berada di dalam kepalanya. Belum selesai sampai di sana, lima lingkaran sihir kecil yang senantiasa bersama Reni bersinar terang dan bersatu dengan patung es raksasa tersebut, energi yang dipancarkannya cukup untuk mendorong mundur sang naga raksasa dan ketika sinar itu padam, para penonton hanya dapat tercengang dan berdecak kagum atas apa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

Patung es raksasa itu kini terlihat jauh lebih kuat, gaunnya yang semula hanya berwarna biru muda dari es mulai membentuk corak-corak berlambangkan sihir yang Reni kuasai, pada bagian lehernya terbentuk kerah yang memanjang hingga ke bagian belakang kepalanya, bagian ujung dari kerah itu terbelah menjadi lima pendulum yang masing-masing bertahtakan sebuah permata berwarna merah (api), biru (air), kuning (tanah), hijau (angin), dan ungu (petir). Tombak es menghilang digantikan oleh sepasang pedang saber berwarna biru yang dipadu merah pada bagian badang pedangnya.

" **An Incarnation of Fury Queen! "**

" Aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Reni telah mencapai balance breaknya. Ini luar biasa! " sahut Azazel penuh kekaguman. Salah satu Longinus yang masih sangat minim datanya bagi Azazel adalah Absolute Demise yang tergolong dalam Low Tier Longinus, namun melihat bagaimana Reni menggabungkan kemampuan Magician nya untuk membentuk suatu eksistensi yang mengeluarkan aura sekuat ini, ia benar-benar yakin bahwa kegilaan benar-benar terjadi di era saat ini.

" Sebulan yang lalu aku masih mendengar Reni – san mencoba untuk menyempurnakannya. Mah, aku tidak terlalu heran, Reni-san adalah sang Prodigy. Namun, pencapaian ini sangat mengerikan ! " ujar Naruto ikut menyatakan kekagumannya.

" Sekarang, kita hanya perlu melihat apakah aura yang dikeluarkannya sebanding dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki " Dulio berkomentar pendek sambil menahan kekagumannya.

Reni yang sedikit mendengar komentar Dulio mengeluarkan seringai kecil. Ia telah menunggu kesempatan seperti ini untuk menunjukkan hasil latihan Longinusnya. Rencananya, ia ingin mencobanya pada Naruto, selain ia yakin Naruto satu-satunya yang dapat menghadapi dirinya yang sekarang, ia juga memperoleh waktu berkualitas bersama Naruto yang sangat sibuk!

Makhluk hitam serupa naga itu melontarkan bola api raksasa pada Reni. Tanpa adanya gerakan, perisai tak kasat mata menahan serangan tersebut, begitu serangan tersebut berakhir, pedang saber raksasa Reni menyabet cepat memutus lengan sang naga, seperti sebelumnya, tangan itu segera tumbuh kembali dan bahkan lebih kuat! Namun, Reni tak gentar, pedang saber yang satu segera menusuk cepat dada sang naga menghasilkan jeritan keras dari musuhnya tersebut.

Seketika, tubuh naga raksasa itu melebur menjadi jutaan gelembung kembali. Reni tak membiarkannya begitu saja, kelima kerahnya bersinar terang menembakkan laser sesuai dengan warna permata masing-masing pada gelembung-gelembung yang hendak membentuk koloni

DUARRRRRRRRRRr

" I- ini di luar ekspektasiku ... " decak Rias menahan kekagumannya. Di belakangnya, para anggotanya memiliki respon yang sama, takjub akan kemampuan yang dipamerkan oleh Reni.

" Kheh, aku harus merekam ini untuk Seekvaira. Ia akan kegirangan menonton pertarungan Mecha asli " Naruto mengeluarkan smartphone nya merekam pertarungan di hadapannya mengabaikan segala pandangan sweatdrop yang mengarah padanya.

" ugh ... " Begitu suara desahan perih pelan itu terdengar, Naruto segera berbalik menemukan Valerie yang mulai menggeliat, tampaknya King Tepes itu akan segera bangun.

Kembali pada Reni, prodigy magician dari Grauzauberer itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya, ia belum boleh kelelahan di awal pertarungan seperti ini. Ia tak perlu terkejut untuk menemukan bahwa gelembung-gelembung hitam yang terkena ledakannya tadi kembali bergabung membentuk 5 ekor naga yang berbeda.

'Oh bagus, sekarang mereka memecah tubuhnya ! ' batin Reni berteriak sarkatis.

Kedua pedang saber Reni menghilang digantikan oleh sebilah tombak panjang berwarna keunguan. Pada mata tombaknya terlihat pendar petir yang mengerikan. Patung es raksasa itu mulai melayang, ia mulai memutar-mutarkan tombak di tangannya, dan tanpa aba-aba yang pasti, patung itu melesat pada naga yang pertama

STAB

RAUUUUUUUUUU

Tak hanya menusuk, tombak itu juga ikut menyentrum sang naga, setelah terkena serangan langsung tersebut naga itu segera melebur menjadi gelembung-gelembung hitam. Keempat naga lainnya segera menyerang, gerakan mereka tidak terkendali, terkadang mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain, terlihat jelas bahwa makhluk itu sudah tak memiliki lagi akal, mereka hanya bergerak atas nafsu keserakahan dan insting!

Reni mengangkat tangannya, gerakannya ini diikuti oleh sang patung raksasa, dan dalam satu hentakan cepat penyihir muda itu membuat sang patung menghentakkan tombaknya ke tanah menghantarkan akar-akar pohon besar yang segera menangkap keempat naga tersebut dan menjebaknya ke tanah.

Jebakan itu tak bertahan lama, dengan segera keempatnya melebur kembali menjadi gelembung-gelembung. Naga pertama yang Reni kalahkan terbentuk terlebih dahulu, namun belum sempat bertransformasi sempurna, Reni segera menebaskan tombaknya, kali ini ia melapisi mata tombaknya dengan elemen api yang membakar habis gelembung-gelembung tersebut. Usaha Reni terbukti sia-sia ketika dari ketiadaan, gelembung-gelembung itu kembali muncul. Reni menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mengeluh dan segera melayang lebih tinggi mengambil jarak dari para makhluk hitam serupa naga itu yang kali ini membentuk dua koloni naga berukurannya cukup membuat Menara Eiffel kecil.

Mata merah patung es Reni menyala terang dan dengan cepat menembakkan kedua naga tersebut

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar kembali menelan kedua naga tersebut.

Reni menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi. Ia terus mengeluarkan teknik-teknik destruktif berskala besar. Ia harus memikirkan cara yang efektif untuk menahan monster tersebut.

Penyihir muda itu segera menghentikan jalan pikirannya ketika mendengar raungan keras, dan instingnya berteriak keras, benar saja seekor naga hitam raksasa telah melesat cepat ke hadapannya. Reni menggunakan tombaknya lagi, namun kali ini naga tersebut segera menghindar dan menangkap tombak tersebut. Dalam satu tarikan kuat, tombak itu berada di tangan sang naga.

Reni hampir terjungkal karena adegan tarik menarik tombak tadi. Celah sekecil itu dimanfaatkan sang naga dengan raungan keras, naga itu melemparkan tombak tersebut pada Reni. Reni segera menangkapnya, namun itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian, naga itu entah sejak kapan telah membagi dua tubuhnya, dan keduanya sekarang mengepung Reni dari depan dan belakang.

Dalam aba-aba yang tak pasti, keduanya serentak menghembuskan lava pada Reni. Sekali lagi Reni menahan serangan tersebut dengan pelindung transparan di sekitar tubuh patungnya. Naga itu kembali memecah diri mereka, total sekarang menjadi 6. 4 naga mengepung Reni dari kanan, kiri, atas, dan bawah. Keempatnya menembakkan bola lava yang segera di tahan oleh pelindung transparan Reni.

" Khh... " Reni menggertak giginya, merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa untuk menahan bombardir serangan itu. Tak berselang lama, pelindung transparan di atasnya memecah bersamaan dengan menghilangnya bola lava tersebut. Salah satu naga dengan cepat melesat masuk pada celah ini, kepalan tangannya yang mengkilat segera menghantam tubuh sang patung es jelmaan Balance Break dari **Absolute Demise**. Akibat pukulan telak tersebut, pelindung-pelindung transparan lain musnah, melancarkan serangan-serangan dari naga lainnya untuk menghantam Reni secara langsung

DUARRRR

Reni jatuh dengan cepat ke tanah.

" Reni – san! " teriak para penonton mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan penyihir muda tersebut. Azazel menggertak giginya, ia tak meragukan kemampuan Reni, namun melihat bagaimana kemampuan sang naga untuk terus hidup kembali, sekuat apapun orang yang menghadapinya pastii akan kelelahan pula. Mereka harus segera mencari solusi untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini.

Reni mengerang pelan atas rasa perih yang ia rasakan langsung dari efek Balance Break **: Absolute Demise** nya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga, Reni mulai melayang kembali dan segera berdiri tegak, kelima permata dari kerahnya kembali bersinar menembakkan laser pada keenam naga yang hendak melesat lagi padanya. Laser itu terus mengejar para targetnya, tak berhenti hingga benar-benar melukai target tersebut. Memanfaatkan celah sesaat tersebut, Reni mengetuk tanah dengan tombaknya memicu sebuah pohon raksasa terbentuk di belakangnya, dengan cepat setetes air mengalir dari daun yang paling ujung dan menetes pada kening sang patung membuatnya bersinar terang. Reni tersenyum lega, ia dapat merecharge kembali energinya dengan teknik ini.

Reni tak dapat beristirahat lebih lama, ketika selesai mendengar lima ledakan dari lasernya, ia segera mendengar raungan dari para makhluk tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk-makhluk itu dapat terus hidup ?!

" Oh ini mulai tidak baik " gumam Reni ketika melihat di hadapannya sepuluh ekor wyvern melayang dengan sebuah permata yang berbeda pada dahi masing-masing.

" Mereka mengubah bentuk menjadi Wyvern untuk menambah kecepatan dan membuat bingung Reni ! " Dulio berteriak waspada, ia sudah hendak memutuskan untuk bergabung membantu Reni ketika Arthur, Bikou, Kuroka, dan Le Fay mendatangi mereka. Azazel dan kelompok Dulio tak dapat menahan kekhawatiran mereka ketika melihat Kuroka dan Le Fay dengan sihir mereka membawa Sasuke dan Megumi yang tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh keduanya dipenuhi oleh luka dan terlihat jelas kelelahan pada keduanya. Sementara itu, Arthur dan Bikou yang berada sedikit di belakang mereka membentuk sihir penghalang terhadap makhluk hitam serupa naga lainnya.

" Maaf harus membawa makhluk itu kemari pula. " Arthur memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Wajahnya datar, namun tarikan nafasnya sudah cukup menunjukkan kelelahan yang ia alami.

" Kalian kemari juga ya ? " Vali bersedekap dada pada anggotanya.

" Yap, Sasuke sialan dan kouhainya ini datang membawa makhluk merepotkan ini " Bikou menunjuk dengan jempolnya pada naga yang melontarkan bola api kepadanya, dengan satu ayunan pelan dari tongkat emasnya, bola api itu kembali pada sang naga " Secara tak langsung membantu kami melawan para penyihir bangsat tersebut "

Vali mengangguk. Tujuan awal kedatangan kelompok mereka kemari memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Rizevim yang rumornya berada di Rumania. Namun, ketika baru hendak memasuki wilayah Tepes, kelompok mereka segera dihadang oleh para Magician yang beralifiasi di bawah naungan Khaos Brigade. Tak perlu bukti lebih lanjut lagi, dari sana saja sudah menunjukkan Tepes terlibat dengan Khaos Brigade.

Vali melihat pada Sasuke dan Megumi yang telah Le Fay baringkan pada tanah. Gadis muda itu segera melaksanakan ritual pemulihan kendati kelelahan yang ia alami. " Jarang sekali melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Kupikir kita harus segera bertindak pula " Kata-kata ini ditujukan pada kelompok Dulio dan Azazel yang segera mengangguk. Dulio segera berhadapan dengan kelompok yang ia pimpin

" Baiklah, Vali, kelompok Rias-dono beserta peerage dari Sona-dono segera menghadapi makhluk hitam yang baru datang ini. Sisanya ikut bersamaku membantu Reni. " Tidak ada bantahan atas intruksi cepat Dulio, bahkan Azazel berpikir keputusan Dulio sudah tepat. Dulio berpaling pada Naruto memberikan cengiran mengejek

" Naruto kau tetap di sini untuk melindungi yang lainnya bersama Arthur dan Bikou "

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan " Yah, untuk kali ini aku akan dengarkan kata-katamu. Terlebih ... " Naruto melirik pada Asia dan Valerie, ia mulai merasakan energi Valerie memulih dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari mata Valerie bergeliat tak nyaman di balik kelopaknya. " Ketika Valerie terbangun, hanya aku yang dapat membantunya untuk segera membatalkan pengaruh **Holy Grail** ini. "

Rias ikut menyampaikan pendapatnya, ia menatap pada Koneko " Koneko, kau tetap berada di sini. Akeno tadi telah mengatakan bahwa batas waktu **shirone mode** telah berakhir. Dan lagi, monster ini tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan kekuatan fisik brutal saja. " Koneko mengangguk, mengerti akan keputusan Rias.

Dulio mengangguk dan serentak mereka segera terbagi untuk menghadapi makhluk-makhluk hitam tersebut.

Dari kejauhan para vampire Carmillia yang dipimpin oleh Elmenhilde bergerak untuk mengevakuasi para vampire biasa yang berada di lokasi. Misi utama mereka untuk menangkap para vampire yang terlibat dengan konspirasi Marius sudah berhasil. Para tawanan itu kini telah diamankan dan diikat dengan segel khusus. Mereka tinggal menunggu Queen Carmillia untuk segera membebaskan Lord Tepes dan pihak Aliansi 3 Fraksi untuk menghentikan kekacauan di komplek Kastil Tepes.

" Naruto – san ... " Elmenhilde menggumamkan nama itu kala kekhawatirannya semakin meningkat melihat dua makhluk hitam raksasa serupa naga berada di komplek kastil Tepes.

" Elmenhilde – sama, para warga telah dievakuasi " Salah satu Vampire penjaga berlutut di hadapannya melaporkan situasi.

" Bagus, segera kerahkan beberapa penjaga untuk melindungi para Vampire di pusat evakuasi. 5 penjaga untuk membawa para tawanan ke penjara Carmillia, dan sisanya ikut aku " Elmenhilde menarik nafasnya " Kita akan mencoba untuk membantu menghentikan kekacauan di komplek Kastil Tepes ! "

Reni meneguk ludahnya tertahan ketika melihat 5 wyvern yang telah ia hancurkan telah membelah diri kembali menjadi 10. Jumlah wyvern yang ia hadapi sekarang totalnya 15 ekor! Penyihir muda itu seketika tersentak begitu sekelabat pikiran memasuki otaknya.

" Aku merasa bodoh kenapa tidak menggunakan ini sedari tadi ! "

Tubuh besar patung es nya itu kembali melayang di dalam lingkaran yang dibuat oleh Wyvern yang mengitarinya. Kerah bermahkotakan permata biru yang terletak di tengah leher patung tersebut bersinar terang dan dengan segera laser biru melesat menabrak kelima belas wyvern tersebut, membekukan mereka seketika.

" Kheh, kenapa tidak membekukan mereka saja. Dengan ini mereka tak – "

Prang Prang Prang

Reni menahan hasratnya untuk tak mengumpat ketika melihat secara berurutan wyvern tersebut menghancurkan es yang membelenggu mereka. Baru saja Reni hendak bergerak menyerang kembali, namun sebuah hembusan angin kecil yang segera berubah menjadi tornado medium menghentikannya.

" Waktunya pergantian pemain ! " ujar Dulio dengan cengirannya. Dengan kontrol batinnya, Exorcist terkuat itu mengarahkan tornadonya pada kelima belas wyvern tersebut dengan berhati-hati agar tak mengenai Reni.

Seperti awal, makhluk-makhluk hitam itu kembali merombak diri tak peduli seberapa kali dihancurkan. Alexia dan Alivian yang melihatnya menggertakkan gigi mereka, sebagai Pillar Iblis yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan naga dan juga sebagai naga itu sendiri, mereka tak dapat tinggal diam. Perasaan ini serupa yang dirasakan oleh Megumi!

" Ayo kita hancurkan peniru itu, Alexia ! " Alivian menyerbu cepat pada sebagian makhluk hitam yang membentuk rupa seekor naga kembali. Alexia yang berada di belakangnya menembakkan serangan terlebih dahulu dengan mensummon ular-ular naga! Para ular itu bergerak meliuk di udara dan dengan cekatan segera mencekal persendian dari seluruh makhluk tersebut.

Alivian tak menyia-nyiakan peluang yang diberikan Alexia, kedua tangannya berpendar hijau dan dalam sekejap energi angin dalam bentuk cakram yang berputar ganas terbentuk

 **Wind Cutter**

SRAT

SRAT

Jika targetnya makhluk hidup sudah pasti targetnya itu akan terpotong-potong namun makhluk itu kembali melebur menjadi gelembung-gelembung hitam sebelum akhirnya merekonstruksikan diri kembali menjadi naga.

Melihat para anak muda itu unjuk kekuatan, Azazel tak ingin kalah, ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan sekejap seribu ... tidak sejuta pedang cahaya mengudara. Tanpa perintah verbal, pedang-pedang cahaya itu meliuk cepat menusuk setiap titik vital dari makhluk hitam tersebut. Namun masalah yang sama ia hadapi seperti yang lain yakni lawan mereka terus hidup kembali!

Sementara itu di sisi Vali, kelompok Rias, Rugal, dan Bennia terlihat mereka terus mendominasi dengan terus melancarkan serangan sebelum makhluk itu dapat merekonstruksikan dirinya. Kebanyakan Issei dan Vali yang menembakkan **Dragon Shot**.

Kali ini dengan instingnya, gelembung-gelembung hitam itu menyebar, merekonstruksikan sebuah gelombang yang memukul mundur kelompok Rias. Gelembung-gelembung itu dengan cepat membagi koloni dan membelah diri hingga akhirnya tiga naga hitam besar terbentuk. Vali menyeringai kecil dan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang menyisakan siluet silver melesat pada salah satu naga.

" Kupikir itu artinya, Vali akan menganggap naga itu sebagai bagiannya " ujar Issei, ia kemudian menunjuk pada salah satu naga " Aku akan mengurus yang satu itu. Buchou dan yang lainnya dapat mengurus sisanya "

" Kau yakin Issei – kun ? Mereka bukan lawan yang dapat dianggap remeh! " Yuuto memperingatkan.

" ara ara aku mengerti kau ingin membuat kami takjub Ise ufufu " Akeno masih sempat menggoda dalam kondisi begini.

Xenovia tak berkomentar apa-apa, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada Durandalnya dan terakhir Rias menghela nafas " Lakukanlah Ise. Kami percayakan naga itu padamu " Rias berpaling pada Rugal dan Bennia " Untuk sekarang, kuharap kalian dapat bekerjasama dengan kami "

Rugal dan Bennia mengangguk " tentu saja Rias – sama ".

Rias tersenyum kecil atas respon budak sahabatnya. " Baiklah, Xenovia dan Yuuto manfaatkan keunggulan kalian dalam kecepatan, aku ingin kalian membuat sebanyak apapun luka yang bisa kalian buat pada makhluk tersebut. Rugal dan Bennia cobalah untuk berdampingan dengan Xenovia dan Yuuto untuk mendukung mereka. Dan Akeno kau bantu aku, kita akan menggunakan energi penghancur setiap kali makhluk itu hendak merekontruksi diri kembali "

" Ha'i buchou / Rias-sama"

Arthur dan Bikou tak tinggal diam, mereka harus terus berwaspada atas serangan – serangan nyasar yang menuju arah mereka. Koneko memilih untuk mendampingi Asia yang masih berkutat untuk memulihkan Valerie.

" Enggh " Suara erangan itu menarik perhatian Naruto yang segera berlutut di samping Valerie yang mulai membuka matanya. Asia yang melihat Valerie telah sadar segera menghentikan **Twilight Healing** nya, senyuman lega segera terbentuk ketika melihat sang King Tepes mulai berusaha untuk duduk yang segera dibantu Naruto.

" Thanks Asia. Kemampuan dan dedikasimu begitu luar biasa " ujar Naruto memberikan jempol pada Asia yang hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bersemu. Naruto berpaling pada Valerie yang mulai mencoba untuk mencerna situasi, gadis malang itu memperhatikan sekeliling dengan ekspresi tak terbaca dan ketika pandangannya jatuh pada Naruto, sedikit decakan terkejut terbentuk sebelum akhirnya senyum simpul mengukir wajahnya.

" Lama tak berjumpa, Naru "

" Ha ... lama tak berjumpa Valerie. " Naruto balas tersenyum, namun dengan suara ledakan yang menggema di sekitar mereka, ekspresi Naruto segera menegas " Aku akan senang jika kita dapat melanjutkan reuni kita nanti. Dengar, Marius telah menyalahgunakan kemampuan **Holy Grail** mu hingga membuat kekacauan seperti sekarang. Apa kau bisa mengembalikan pengaruh dari **Holy Grail** ini ? "

Ekspresi Valerie menunjukkan keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, menyadari bagaimana komplek Kastil Tepes yang telah menjadi medan pertempuran. Ia mendongak ke atas menemukan wajah-wajah asing yang sedang berhadapan dengan makhluk yang entah mengapa Valerie sangat familiar.

" I – itu ... aku tak mengerti. Aku tak dapat mela-"

" Kau bisa Valerie. Kami kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku, Gasper, dan semua di sini bahkan para Vampire Carmillia " ujar Naruto menunjuk pada wajah-wajah asing bagi Valerie, namun gadis itu dapat melihat bagaimana mereka bertempur habis-habissan di sana. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Asia dan Koneko yang hanya memberikannya senyuman kecil lalu kembali pada Naruto.

" Aku ... benakku mengatakan sesuatu " Valerie termenung, ia terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi, dan Naruto menunggu dengan sabar. " Sepertinya aku mengetahuinya. Namun, aku butuh katalisator " Valerie sedikit bersemu dan salah tingkah ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

" Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan ! " ujar Naruto tak sabaran membuat Valerie semakin terlihat tidak nyaman, rona merah di wajahnya semakin meningkat.

" i – itu ... dara-h naru " ujar Valerie terbata-bata, sedikit tidak jelas bagi Naruto. Namun tidak bagi mereka yang berada di sekitarnya. Asia dan bahkan Le Fay yang tengah memulihkan Sasuke dan Megumi segera menatap tajam Valerie atas permintaannya.

" Ha? "

" Ya- yap. Benakku mengatakan aku membutuhkan darahmu Naruto – san untuk melakukan pengaturan ulang. " Kendati masih bersemu, Valerie berhasil menjelaskan singkat. Naruto mengangguk sebentar dan segera mendekat, ia meraih kunainya untuk memberikan darahnya pada Valerie. Namun, Valerie segera menghentikannya.

" Aku memiliki caraku sendiri, Naruto – san "

Naruto segera menegang ketika Valerie mendadak meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto. Tubuh lord Uzumaki itu segera merinding kala merasakan lidah Valerie mulai menjilat lehernya ...

" Va- valerie ... "

" Maaf, jika ini sedikit sakit Naru " Selepas mengucapkan itu, tanpa aba-aba, Valerie segera menancapkan taringnya yang telah memanjang pada leher Naruto. Koneko, Asia dan Le Fay bersemu merah melihat pemandangan ini, merasa malu karena melihat perbuatan yang cukup intim (bagi Koneko) ataupun merasa gusar karena melihat apa yang Valerie lakukan pada Naruto (Asia dan Le Fay)

Valerie memejamkan matanya, jujur saja ia mulai menikmati setiap detik ketika ia menghisap darah Naruto. Rasanya begitu menggiurkan dan menagih, ia hampir saja melupakan tujuan utamanya melakukan ini kalau saja benaknya tidak memberikan peringatan. Sedikit enggan, Valerie mulai melepaskan taringnya dari leher Naruto dan menjauh.

Jika saja wajahnya tidak menunduk, ia akan melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah.

" Aku merasa penuh dengan kekuatan!"sahut Valerie. Tubuhnya bersinar terang dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya pilar cahaya putih keluar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya melihat hal tersebut dengan mata melebar.

Para makhluk hitam tersebut tidak melanjutkan pertarungan dan berangsur-angsur bergerak memasuki pilar cahaya dari tubuh Valerie. Pilar cahaya itu semakin meredup dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang setelah selesai menyedot seluruh gelembung berwarna kehitaman tersebut.

Reni menghembuskan lega seraya menghilangkan bentuk terkuatnya saat ini. Ia mulai melayang pelan agar tak jatuh membentur tanah.

Azazel menghela nafas panjang.

" Dengan ini aku berharap kekacauan di Rumania benar-benar selesai "

 **TBC**

Hai hai, aku kembali! Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin melanjutkan chapter ini hingga ke bagian pembentukan Tim DxD, namun takutnya malah kepanjangan. Jadi sementara, stop sampai di sini dulu. Chapter Depan akan membahas singkat nasib Valerie dan Vampire, pembentukan DxD, dan hiburan sejenak sebelum Arc Rating Game dimulai.

So Stay Tune

 **Chapter 29 : Dulio Gesualdo, My Strongest Rival Part 1 (Second Fight and Rise of DxD)**


End file.
